


The Undying Fire: City of Secrets

by Boogum



Series: The Undying Fire [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadko and Momtara, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fire Healer Zuko, Friendship, Gen, Joo Dees, King Kuei is an idiot but he's trying, Minor Jet/Azula, Order of the White Lotus, Romance, Sokka is a tactical genius, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 202,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum
Summary: Book 3 ofThe Undying Fireseries. It started with a battle for the Outer Wall. It ended with blood and a blackened throne. Ba Sing Se changed all of them, for better or worse.





	1. Fire

The meadow was quiet. A light breeze slipped through the grass and ruffled Zuko's hair. He sat with one elbow propped on his knee, idly manipulating a ball of flames into different shapes. The warmth felt nice. Reassuring.

After unlocking his final chakra, his chi had been able to replenish itself at a much faster rate. He wasn't sure if it was just because the energy could flow through him more easily now or if, by unlocking the chakras, he had gained access to a deeper reserve of power. Either way, he could bend again without feeling like he was trying to get water from rock. It was like reuniting with an old friend, though the colour of his flames did seem a little different now. More gold than orange.

"I haven't seen you bend like that in a long time."

Zuko flinched at the sound of his uncle's voice. The turtle duck he had been creating dissipated into nothing. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he grumbled.

Iroh chuckled and took a seat next to him on the grass. "I'm surprised you didn't notice my presence. It's normally impossible to catch you off guard."

Zuko ignored the comment. Instead, he leaned back on his palms and stared off into the distance. Appa was grazing not far from them, looking like a giant ball of fluff. The others had all gone their separate ways into the bush for, as Sokka called it, a "potty break". Just thinking about the term still made Zuko want to facepalm. Sometimes, Sokka could be such an idiot.

_Yet you still enjoy his company._

A slight crease formed on Zuko's brow. He supposed he had grown fond of the Water Tribe boy—no, of all the little group who had taken him in when he was just an amnesiac swordsman. Maybe that was why he hadn't put up much resistance when it was suggested he and his uncle continue to travel with them. They had left the Eastern Air Temple together earlier that morning after saying their goodbyes to Guru Pathik. Zuko had assumed that he and his uncle would part ways from the group once they got back to the Earth Kingdom, but Aang had disclosed that their next destination was Ba Sing Se and Iroh had suggested that might be a good place to start looking for more information about the Children of the Undying Fire. Somehow, that was all it had taken to decide the matter.

Zuko's frown deepened. He was finding it too easy to be around these kids.

"Uncle," he said, turning to face the older man.

"Mm?"

"Do you really think we can learn something about the Children of the Undying Fire in Ba Sing Se?"

Iroh nodded. "Shang, the scholar who wrote those scrolls you found, was from Ba Sing Se. More than that, the city is known for being the centre of learning and is full of universities and archives. I think there is a good chance we might be able to learn something. Plus, we should be able to find a list of the royal lines there."

"Royal lines?" Zuko's mouth formed a small O as he put the pieces together. "The princess!"

"Indeed. Shang wrote that it all began with her. I don't know what he meant by 'it', but it sounds like she could be the key to learning the truth about the Children of the Undying Fire." Iroh spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "It's a shame that most of her name is illegible on the scrolls, but we still have the first character. That will give us something to work with."

"Shu," Zuko murmured. "Her name starts with Shu."

Or, rather, the character for autumn: 秋. It was an odd choice, at least if she was a Fire Nation princess. Summer and spring were the preferred seasons. He should know; he'd been forced to memorise his ancestry, at least the important people found through his father's direct line. He'd never learnt much about his mother's family. The same could be said for the other kingdoms' royal lines. He'd learnt about the central figures, the ones who had fought against the Fire Nation or who could help to justify wars, but there had still been gaps in his education. No doubt propaganda had been pushed to the foreground while the truth was left to slip into obscurity. In any case, there had never been any mention of a princess whose name started with 秋.

Zuko curled his hand into a fist. "I want to know the truth."

Iroh blinked, perhaps startled by the teen's sudden vehemence.

"There are too many secrets," Zuko muttered. "I never questioned it as a child, but now I can see that none of it ever made sense." He met his uncle's eyes. "I want to know the truth. About Mum, about my healing abilities, about why the world tried to erase the Children of the Undying Fire from history. I want to know it all."

"I know, Nephew," Iroh said, squeezing his hand. "We will find the answers you seek."

Zuko nodded, but then more creases formed on his brow. "Still, Ba Sing Se. That isn't going to be easy. It's not like we can just walk into the city. We're both enemies to the Earth Kingdom, and now we've lost the Fire Nation's protection."

"But we have gained an ally in the Avatar and his friends."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. The word 'ally' sounded so concrete and, well, it just bothered him. He bit his lip and looked the other way.

"Don't look so troubled, Nephew," Iroh said, patting him on the back. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll be Lee and I'll be Yingjie. No one in Ba Sing Se needs to know our identities."

"I suppose."

It wasn't that he believed they were doomed to failure; he'd snuck into more dangerous places as the Blue Spirit. It was just that he felt unsettled. He couldn't even place his finger on why. Maybe it was a result of being around the Avatar and his friends. They were almost too friendly, too quick to accept him. It was unnatural.

It was—it was kind of nice.

_"Friends?" Shizue frowned at him. "What do you mean, Prince Zuko?"_

_Zuko folded his arms across his chest. "Azula has Mai and Ty Lee, but I'm never allowed to see anyone." He pouted. "I want to have my own friends as well."_

_"That isn't possible."_

_"Why not?"_

_Shizue shook her head. "This is Prince Ozai's decision. I cannot go against his orders."_

_Zuko's chin wobbled. "So, I'm just supposed to be alone?"_

_She knelt in front of him. "Your father wants you to become strong. He has told you before that you need to stop relying on people, but”—she hesitated—"truly, I think it is better for you this way."_

_Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why would you say that? What's so wrong with wanting friends?"_

_She brushed her thumb against his cheek. "Attachments can be dangerous, Prince Zuko. Especially for a boy like you. Just focus on your training. That is what your mother and father want."_

Zuko let out a breath. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Sokka, Aang and Momo emerge from the trees. Katara and Toph followed not long after. 

A big grin curved Aang's mouth when he spotted the two firebenders. He waved, if a bit too enthusiastically. "Ready to go?" he called.

_"Attachments can be dangerous, Prince Zuko."_

Zuko exhaled. Wordlessly, he got to his feet and headed back with Iroh to where the group had gathered. Sokka ushered everyone into the saddle like some pushy guard. It seemed that relieving his bladder had caused him to revert to his We Must Hurry to Ba Sing Se mode. Never mind that Sokka had been the one to call for a break in the first place.

"Can it, Snoozles!" Toph snapped, making a rock form from the ground and smack him in the back of his head.

Sokka made an overly dramatic sound of pain. "What the heck, Toph? What was that for?"

"You're being annoying."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to hurry to Ba Sing Se," he retorted.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Ba Sing Se isn't going anywhere. Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"Because the e—" Sokka caught sight of Zuko and Iroh "—uh, I mean elephant-roosters are supposed to be a big attraction."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Elephant-roosters?"

"Yeah." Sokka shrugged. "I've never seen one before."

"Oh yeah," Aang said, flashing a grin at them over his shoulder. He was sitting on his usual perch at the front. "Those animals are awesome! They can't fly because of their big bodies, but they're still fun to ride." A crease formed on his brow. "But, Sokka, I thought you wanted to hurry to Ba Sing Se because of—"

"Okay, Aang," Sokka said loudly, drowning out the other boy's voice. "That's enough chit chat. Time to get moving! Let's yip-yip our way out of here!"

Aang looked a bit puzzled, but he obliged and soon they were flying up above the clouds. Zuko frowned as he watched the Water Tribe boy. Sokka had gone back to pouring over maps, though every now and then he'd make little notes on a scrap of parchment. It was clear that he was hiding something. Zuko had sensed it when they'd first left the library, and this time he was sure of it. He considered prodding the boy until the matter was finally revealed, but he was distracted by a splotch of colour out the corner of his eye.

"What the ..." he murmured.

He leaned over the saddle, focussing on the splash of reddish brown against the clouds. Soon, wings took form and then the body of a bird. It was a messenger hawk.

Zuko gripped Iroh's arm. "Uncle."

Iroh followed Zuko's gaze and let out a hiss of breath.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"That's a Fire Nation messenger hawk," Zuko explained. "They're usually used to carry messages for the army." His eyes narrowed. "It looks like it's heading this way."

Sure enough, the bird slowed and circled once around their heads before landing on Iroh's shoulder. Iroh removed the rolled up piece of paper from the carrier. Meanwhile, Momo had moved to perch on Zuko, no doubt wanting to get closer to investigate the hawk. The two animals stared at each other warily.

"What does it say?" Zuko asked, reaching up to pet Momo's head.

Despite his outward calm, he was tense with nerves. Running his fingers through Momo's fur helped to ease some of the tightness in his chest. The soft texture was a distraction, even though all anyone else would see was him trying to stop the lemur from getting agitated.

Iroh scanned the contents. Some of the warmth faded from his eyes. "It's your sister."

Zuko's heartbeat stuttered. "What? Why would Azula write a letter to you?"

"It's not from Azula," Iroh corrected. "It's about her. She's planning to conquer Ba Sing Se."

Sokka dropped the maps he had been holding. "What?"

Iroh's mouth twisted a little. "So this is her way of retaliating," he murmured.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sokka said, sitting up straighter. "What do you mean that Crazy Blue Flames is planning to conquer Ba Sing Se? How is that even possible? I've been researching about the Earth Kingdom and that city is fortified like none other. She shouldn't even be able to get close."

"Snoozles is right," Toph said, sprawled against the saddle with her ankles crossed. "I mean, I could probably conquer it on my own, but—"

"Don't be naïve," Zuko said impatiently. "Unlike me, Azula can use the entire Fire Nation army and its resources to achieve her goals. She won't attack the city by herself; she'll attack with whatever is necessary."

"You sound like you believe she can actually do this," Katara observed.

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I know my sister. If she has decided to conquer Ba Sing Se, it's because she knows that she can do it."

"I'm afraid that Zuko is right," Iroh said, sounding unusually grim. "Princess Azula has assumed leadership of a large division of soldiers that were set to invade Ba Sing Se. There were delays because of a new strategy that had been put underway, but it looks as if she has pushed the date forward. In two days, she and her army will be ready to attack."

"Two days," Katara echoed in dismay.

Sokka turned to Aang. "We have to stop her."

Aang nodded. For them, there was no question about whether they should fight or not.

"What will you do?" Katara asked Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko averted his gaze. He no longer believed in the propaganda that justified the war or the Fire Nation's supremacy, but just realising the truth couldn't erase sixteen years of loyalty and love for his nation. He was a prince—albeit, a banished one who had been branded a traitor—but a prince nonetheless. Believing that his country was wrong was one thing; acting against his people, even attacking them, was quite another.

"Nephew?" Iroh prompted.

Zuko let out a small breath. "If we stop the army, we really will be traitors."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Toph said in an unimpressed voice. "Hate to break it to you, Sunshine, but everyone already thinks you're traitors. You can't make things any worse for yourself."

He clenched his jaw. "I'm aware of that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Zuko said nothing. There was no point in trying to explain his feelings. To them, the Fire Nation was just an enemy to be stopped. For him, however, the issue was much more complicated. He had realised while opening the chakras that he didn't want to give up on the nation. It was still his home and those soldiers were still his people. Fighting them as a real opponent would be like stabbing a knife into his own heart. Of course, that wasn't to say that he condoned the atrocities the Fire Nation had committed in the name of war. He just knew that if he followed Aang and the others now, there would be no going back for him. It was a decision that he wasn't sure he was ready to make.

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I understand how you must feel, Nephew."

The prince relaxed a fraction.

"However, this time I cannot ignore my conscience."

Zuko stared at his uncle with wide eyes. "What?"

"Once, I believed that it was my destiny to conquer the walled city," Iroh explained. "I have since come to a realisation of the truth. Ba Sing Se must not be allowed to fall."

"Then you'll fight?"

Iroh nodded. "For me, the time to act has come." He squeezed Zuko's shoulder. "But I will not force you to join me. That choice is yours alone."

Zuko let out a breath. His own choice, huh?

"Of course," Iroh added in a far too innocent voice, "if the city falls to the Fire Nation, you probably won't be able to access the libraries. It would be a shame if you missed learning something about the Children of the Undying Fire just because we couldn't stop Princess Azula."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were going to let me decide."

"Just stating facts," his uncle responded.

Which was a load of komodo-rhino dung. Iroh knew that the most important thing to Zuko was learning the truth about his bending. The old man had purposely made that point about the Ba Sing Se libraries, just as he had purposely chosen to bring up Azula's name, knowing of the siblings' rivalry. It was an attempt to sway Zuko's decision, plain and simple.

"Let's just focus on getting to Ba Sing Se first," Zuko said, settling back against the saddle and looking the other way.

He needed to think. He needed to decide for himself what was right, because all the logic in the world meant nothing if he could not answer affirmatively to one question.

Could he really fight against his nation?

oOo

Mai twirled one of her knives round and round. She was standing on the deck of a large Fire Nation vessel, one of many that was bound for Ba Sing Se. Of course, this was only one section of the army. The rest were already at the base camp and preparing the drill. That was also part of Azula's plan. War Minister Qin had wanted to wait to gather a larger force. He'd stressed that the drill wasn't a weapon and, as they all knew from what happened six years ago during the siege, the Earth Kingdom army's was fierce. Azula had begged to differ. She had presented a plan to the minister and commanding officials that had shown they could take the city with few casualties. All that mattered was getting inside.

A sigh escaped Mai's lips. Once upon a time she'd actually found fighting exciting. It had felt good to test her skills against her opponents, to feel the adrenaline flow through her blood. Now she just wondered what she was doing here. Conquering a city did not interest her. The fact that part of Azula's plan was to lure the Avatar out of hiding unsettled Mai as well. It felt like there was a cold stone weighing down her stomach. She didn't want to fight the people who had taken care of her brother. She especially didn't want to fight Zuko.

"There you are!" Ty Lee joined her on the deck. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Mai slipped her knife back into its holster. "I wanted some fresh air."

Ty Lee let out an uncharacteristic huff. "I just want off this boat. It's so grey and stinky, and there are no cute soldiers at all." She slumped against the railing. "I miss the circus."

Mai said nothing. They both knew that neither of them really wanted to be on this mission. Plus, it was so much more dangerous for Mai to express her true thoughts. Azula had always been more forgiving of Ty Lee.

"Well," Ty Lee said, forcing a grin to her lips, "I suppose if the Avatar really does come to stop us, at least I'll get to see that cute boy with the ponytail."

"I don't see how you can like that loudmouth," Mai said bluntly.

"But his eyes are so blue, and there's something really nice about his mouth. Don't you think?"

"The only thing I've noticed about his mouth is that he uses it to talk too much."

A cheeky sparkle entered Ty Lee's eyes. "Ah, that's right. You prefer the golden-eyed, brooding type, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Ty Lee leaned forward, lips curving into a grin. "Because I seem to remember a certain someone used to be quite taken with Prince Zuko." She nudged Mai in the ribs. "You know, if what Azula said is true, he will prob—"

"That's not funny."

Ty Lee blinked. "Huh?"

Mai forced her expression to go blank. She couldn't believe she had let herself slip-up like that. Time to do damage control.

Heaving a bored sigh, she folded her arms and looked the other way. "I'm just saying that Zuko is a traitor now. He's not worth talking about."

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side. "I guess, but—"

"I'm going back in." Mai headed for the door. "Azula will get annoyed if we leave her alone for long."

It was a rushed excuse, but all Mai cared about was escaping the conversation. Her control was so fragile at the moment. Stupid Zuko. Stupid Avatar and those stupid Water Tribe siblings. It was their fault she was unable to focus. If those brats hadn't acted so selflessly to help her brother, if Zuko had never betrayed the Fire Nation and turned himself into her enemy. Yet even as Mai shoved the blame for her unsettled heart onto them, she also knew that she was only kidding herself.

After all, she had always been the stupidest one of all. The cage she felt trapped in was one she had created for herself. She had clipped her own wings and called it freedom. It was pathetic.

She was pathetic.

Mai clenched her hands into fists. She stared at the steel walls of the war ship, so narrow and suffocating. "What am I even doing here?" she murmured.

oOo

Aang stretched his arms above his head, working the kinks out of his muscles. They were getting close to Ba Sing Se now.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked, coming to sit behind Aang.

Aang shook his head. He explained that Appa was already tired from carrying everyone. He didn't want to take the risk. After all, the last time they'd fought Azula had been made that much worse because Appa had been too exhausted to fly. This time they'd be up against an army. It would be better not to push the bison.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, though," Aang said, glancing over his shoulder at the other boy. "Why didn't you tell Zuko and Iroh about the eclipse?"

Sokka's eyes widened and he clamped his hand over Aang's mouth. "Shhh," he hissed. "Not so loud."

"'E un' ear mmph."

"What?"

Aang pulled Sokka's hand away. "I said they can't hear us. Look, they're too busy talking to each other."

Sure enough, the firebenders were huddled with Katara at the far end of the saddle and were deep in conversation. All three clutched a piece of what looked Shang's scrolls. Aang couldn't help but smile as he watched Katara get excited with Iroh upon managing to decipher a new part of the text. Even Zuko smiled and got a bit animated. It was such a relief to see them all getting along, to see Katara willingly help the prince even though she had always been so reluctant and grudging about giving him any kind of assistance before. They were all changing. All beginning to understand and care for each other a bit more. That was why Aang didn't want to ruin it.

"We can't keep this from them, Sokka," Aang said seriously. "They have the right to know about the eclipse."

Sokka shook his head. "They're Fire Nation, Aang. Do you really want to risk our plan by telling them?"

"Iroh has already agreed to help us fight against Princess Azula."

"So he says." Sokka spread his hands. "We don't really know if he is telling the truth or not. And let's not forget that Zuko never agreed to anything."

Aang furrowed his brow. "Zuko isn't our enemy."

"He's not really our ally either."

Aang opened his mouth to retort, but Sokka got there before him.

"Look, Aang, I want to believe that they won't betray us just as much as you do. Iroh is a pretty cool guy, and I guess Zuko isn't so bad when he's not being an angry jerk and chasing us all over the world. The fact is that they both have emotional ties to the Fire Nation, and this time we'll be invading the capital when the army is at its weakest." He shook his head. "Can you honestly tell me that you trust them with that kind of information?"

"I guess that's where we differ," Aang said softly, "I feel that if we don't tell them of our plan, we'll be the ones betraying them."

"Huh?"

Aang stared down at his hands. "Not saying something when you know it's important to the other person is just as bad as lying, you know? That's what you and Zuko both taught me." His knuckles burned white. "I've lied to my friends too many times. Especially Zuko. I don't want to hide things from him anymore."

"But, Aang, the plan is—"

"We'll make it work." Aang's gaze was steady. "I don't want a victory built on lies. Not when it means betraying my friends."

Sokka stared at him for a moment and then let out an exaggerated sigh. "Geez, how can I argue with that?" He waved his hand. "Fine. Do what you want."

Aang pulled him into a hug. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka grumbled, folding his arms and looking the other way. "Don't blame me if it all blows up in your face."

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility."

"We're going to hold you to that," Toph said.

Both boys turned to see the earthbender watching them from where she reclined on the saddle. Well, perhaps watching wasn't the right word. She just stared blankly in their direction.

"How long have you been listening?" Sokka demanded.

"Oh, I heard everything," Toph said with a careless wave of her hand. "You forget that I have good hearing."

Sokka muttered something under his breath. 

Aang smiled at the blind bender. "You agree with me, right? That it's better to tell Iroh and Zuko?"

"Not at all," she said frankly. "Prince Sunshine will probably get upset, and I dunno how Gramps will feel about it either." She shrugged. "Still, they probably do have a right to know. Just depends if you wanna take the risk to soothe your conscience."

"I do," Aang said, raising his chin.

"Then have at it." A grin curved her mouth. "It'll make things more interesting at the very least."

Aang scrunched his nose. "You have a strange sense of humour."

"I do what I can," Toph said airily.

His frown deepened. He glanced back at Iroh and Zuko, but they were still discussing the scrolls with Katara. Aang handed the reins to Sokka. "Can you take over? I'm going to tell them now."

"You sure you want to rush into this?" Sokka asked.

Aang smiled a little sadly. "If I don't tell them now, I might change my mind."

He knew his own weakness. Running away and taking the easy route came far too easily to him. That urge would always be there; it was something he had accepted. That was why he had to keep trying. He had to prove that he wouldn't break his promise to be a better Avatar and friend.

Aang traded places with Sokka and then moved to join Iroh, Zuko and Katara. "Um, hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So—"

"Look at this, Aang!" Katara exclaimed, shoving one of the scrolls under his nose.

He inclined his head back. "Uh, what am I supposed to be looking at?" All he saw was charred, faded text.

She pointed at a section. "This part here. We just discovered it's talking about energy bonds. If we can figure out the rest, we might be able to understand the connection you share with Zuko."

"Wow, that's great!" Aang grinned at Zuko. "This will be a huge help."

"Yeah, but the rest is barely legible," the prince responded. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know when, let alone if, we'll be able to decipher it."

Katara pulled his hand away from his face. "Stop being so pessimistic. We'll figure it out, so don't worry."

Zuko blinked at her in surprise. It almost made Aang want to chuckle. Sometimes, the prince could be so clueless when it came to dealing with other people, especially those close to his own age. Aang wasn't sure what had surprised Zuko more: the fact that Katara had touched him, that she was still offering to help, or that she had actually told him off for being gloomy.

Katara released Zuko's hand and turned to Aang. "Anyway, how far have we got to go now until we reach Ba Sing Se? It's going to be dark soon."

"We should—"

An inhuman scream pierced the air. Aang froze, words dying on his lips.

"What the heck was that?" Zuko questioned, glancing at his uncle.

Iroh gripped the edge of the saddle and looked over the rim. "It sounded like it was coming from below."

Momo appeared from the sea of clouds that blocked their view and fluttered in front of Aang's face. The lemur chittered in a distressed sort of way, waving his hands and looking half crazed with his big round eyes. Aang's brow creased. He moved to grab his staff.

"You're going to check it out?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded. "I'll be back soon."

With that, he whipped the staff open to reveal his glider and dived off Appa. Clouds brushed against him in waves of cold moisture. He pierced through the fog and an expanse of blue greeted his vision. It was the Eastern Sea. He spotted the source of the inhuman scream almost immediately. It was some kind of serpent: huge, at least a hundred foot long, and covered in teal scales. The serpent had wrapped itself around a boat full of passengers and was slowly crushing the wooden frame.

"Oh no," Aang muttered.

He urged his glider into a swift descent. Now the human cries were getting louder. He could see the people on the deck hacking away at the serpent with their weapons, desperately trying to force it to release the boat. The serpent just screamed and snatched a warrior up from the deck with its mouth.

"No!" someone yelled.

Aang was shocked to see a girl clad in green dash up the serpent's body, moving with acrobatic speed. Her armour and gold headdress looked oddly familiar, but now wasn't the time to get distracted. She stabbed her katana into the creature's head, forcing it to release her comrade. The serpent screamed and bucked her off, hissing and thrashing in pain. Aang quickly spun his glider back into a staff, channelling a gust of air to create an air cushion to slow the girl and the wounded warrior's fall.

"Hold on!"

That was Sokka. Appa flew past Aang, manoeuvring in a way so that Zuko and Iroh could catch the two warriors. Aang let out a breath of relief and touched down on the deck. The boat was beginning to sink and fall apart. People screamed and started to abandon ship while the warriors—all female and wearing face paint, he quickly noted—hacked away at the serpent. Now he knew why they seemed so familiar; it was the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Everyone get in the water!" Aang ordered.

"Avatar?" one of the warriors exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," he said impatiently. "I'll take care of the serpent. You all need to get off this boat."

"We can't! There are too many refugees and the evacuation boats got damaged. Plus, a lot of them are too old or young to swim. They won't make it without the ferry!"

The boat juddered. Wood splintered and cracked. Aang almost lost his balance and gripped the side to steady himself. Suddenly, the serpent's face loomed before them. Blood dripped from its head where the katana pierced like a steel horn. Its razor-sharp teeth gleamed.

"Get back!" Aang shouted.

He swung his staff and created a ball of corporeal air, which he used to strike at the serpent's face. It shrieked and was knocked back, but the boat also lurched from the movement. More wood splintered. Not good.

Katara landed on the deck next to him. "Need some help?" she asked.

Aang turned to her. "Katara, thank goodness. We need to get everyone off the boat and away from the serpent."

She smiled for answer and thrust her hands forward. An island of ice formed underneath the refugees who had already jumped into the water, gradually spreading and thickening. Some more intricate hand movements created a bridge from the ferry to the ice platform.

"Thanks!" Aang said. "I'll keep the serpent distracted. You help the Kyoshi Warriors get everyone to safety."

"Got it!"

She dashed away with the warriors. Aang turned his attention to the serpent and exhaled a deep breath. Time to get serious. He closed his eyes, accessing the deeper vaults of his power. It was like turning on a switch. Suddenly, his eyes glowed pure white and he could feel the energy surging through him like an open dam.

"This is as far as you go," Aang said in a voice layered with lifetimes upon lifetimes of Avatars. 

He sped towards the creature and got his staff ready.

_Use fire_ , his past lives whispered.

Aang ignored the voices. He struck out with a powerful wind blast. Just like last time, the attack made contact, but because the serpent was still wrapped around the ferry, it also caused the boat to tip dangerously. The refugees screamed in terror. A few fell into the water, joined by broken bits of deck. Worse, the serpent recovered fast and began snapping at anyone close.

"Aang, you need to get the serpent to separate itself from the boat!" Katara shouted.

The serpent's thrashing had broken the bridge. She was busy trying to create it again while also keeping the ice platform together, which was steadily weakening under the weight of the refugees. It was too much for one waterbender, even a master like her.

_Use fire._

The command echoed inside him again. His mouth twisted.

_Use it_ , the voices urged.

Stubborn defiance welled within him. He didn't need to use the element. Fire was dangerous. Plus, there were too many people around. Just because he had accepted that he had the potential to be a firebender didn't mean that he had to wield the element recklessly like one. Not now and not ever.

Cosmic power stuttered inside him. His eyes flickered back to grey. Somehow, he had fallen out of the Avatar State. Aang was so shocked that for a moment he didn't move. More screams from the ferry made him twitch back into focus. Ah, there was no time to worry about this! He'd just take the serpent down without the Avatar State.

He made a beeline for the serpent, using his glider to stay afloat. Once he was close enough, he moved his hands in the forms he had been taught at the North Pole, drenching the serpent in water and then solidifying it into ice. Some of the refugees cheered, but Aang realised his mistake even before Iroh shouted out for him to stop. The weight of the frozen serpent was only making the boat sink faster.

Katara gave up on the bridge and instead focussed on creating blocks of ice to keep the ferry from sinking. The serpent shattered its ice cage a second later. It screamed in rage and released the ferry, heading straight for Aang. His eyes widened. Well, at least now he could get it to follow him away from the refugees and Kyoshi Warriors.

"This way, ugly!" Aang taunted, wiggling his butt.

The serpent shrieked and charged after him. He flew into action, but a glance over his shoulder revealed the serpent had got distracted again. It seemed hunger had won over irritation. Bloodied and enraged, the serpent loomed over the refugees. Katara created a wall of ice between the platform and the monster. It smashed through her barrier as if it was nothing.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she created a waterspout and flung it at the serpent, trying to push the creature back.

Aang quickly added wind to the waterspout so that it was extra powered. Together, he and Katara managed to direct the serpent straight into the rocks. It thrashed and shrieked in pain, splashing up giant waves. Aang gritted his teeth. He had not expected the creature to resist this much. Fortunately, the combined attack proved to be too much for even the serpent's rage and hunger. The growing whirlpool sucked the creature under the sea. Everyone watched for a moment, but the serpent did not resurface. Aang could only assume it had given up and decided to go nurse its wounds somewhere else.

"Phew." He landed next to Katara on the boat. "That was tougher than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, but what do we do about the refugees now?" she asked. "We can't just leave them like this."

Appa moved to hover next to them. A grinning Sokka popped his head over the side. "I have an idea," he declared.

As it turned out, Sokka's idea was to use waterbending, or at least ice, to hold the ferry together and take it, along with all of the passengers, back to Half Moon Bay. The wounded were given priority and flown via Appa. It was slow, gruelling work. The sky changed from pink to black and the chill air of the night crept in. Everyone was exhausted by the end.

"You two alright?" a feminine voice asked.

Aang looked up from where he sat slumped next to Katara on the Half Moon Bay wharf. A Kyoshi Warrior with auburn hair smiled down at them, holding a lantern in one hand. He recognised her as the girl who had stabbed the serpent with her katana. Now that he saw her up close, he was also able to put a name to her face.

"Suki!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "It's good to see you, Aang."

"And you!" Aang's smile widened. "I wasn't expecting to find Kyoshi Warriors all the way out here."

"We left the island not long after you."

She explained that she and the Kyoshi Warriors had been inspired by their efforts. They had travelled to the Earth Kingdom and had eventually found themselves at Half Moon Bay.

Katara hugged her knees to her chest. "I heard you've been helping the refugees get to Ba Sing Se."

Suki nodded. "Sometimes we act as security guards here at Half Moon Bay and sometimes we protect the ferries." Some of the light faded from her eyes. "I'm ashamed of what happened earlier. If you both hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened."

"Don't worry about it," Aang said. "We're always glad to help. Plus, you're our friend."

A strained smile curved her lips. "Thanks, but that doesn't change the fact that the Kyoshi Warriors failed today."

"Suki!"

The girl turned her head to see one of the other face-painted warriors waving at her. "Sorry, looks like I'm being called. Anyway, I really just wanted to thank you both. You saved us today, especially Lan. That monster would have had her had you not stepped in." She bowed low. "On behalf of the Kyoshi Warriors, you have our gratitude."

"It was nothing," Katara said. "Really. I'm just glad we got there in time."

"Katara is right," Aang agreed. "And you have nothing to be ashamed of. That serpent was tough. It took all of us to drive it away, so don't beat yourselves up. What matters is that everyone is safe now."

Suki's smile widened, becoming much more sincere. "I guess you're right."

"Of course we are," Katara and Aang chorused.

She chuckled. "Well, don't rush off too soon, okay? I'd like to talk with you all more."

With that said, she waved and dashed off to join her comrades. Aang let out a small breath. People were still bustling around on the wharf, trying to figure out what to do with the damaged ferry or ushering the refugees towards a big building. 

He glanced at Katara. "Guess we should find the others."

Katara nodded and got to her feet. Suddenly, the colour drained from her cheeks. She swayed and probably would have collapsed had Zuko not appeared from out of nowhere and stepped in to steady her.

"Careful," he murmured. "You shouldn't move too fast right now. You've used up a lot of energy."

Katara's cheeks dusted with colour. "Uh, thanks."

The firebender turned to Aang. "That goes for you too. Both of you need rest."

Aang couldn't argue with that. His whole body felt like jelly. "I guess we won't be making it to Ba Sing Se tonight," he sighed.

Appa was crashed not far from the wharf and snoring away like a foghorn. There was no way the bison would be able to fly again. Aang wasn't sure where Momo, Sokka, Toph and Iroh had got to, but they had been doing a lot to help the refugees and Kyoshi Warriors, so he assumed they were probably tired as well. Maybe it was best for everyone to rest. Still, he had to admit that he was surprised Zuko had been the one to suggest it.

"You're like a worried mum," Aang said with a grin.

Zuko scowled. "Shut up."

Katara let out a snort of laughter. This earned the ire of the prince, who released her and said they could find their own way back to the sleeping area if they were just going to act like idiots. He had no time for their nonsense.

"Sorry," she said, sobering up. "It's just you looked so grumpy."

Zuko's scowl became more pronounced. Of course, this just set the two off again into another fit of giggles. He blushed and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway," he muttered. "Things wouldn't have got this bad if you hadn't held back so much, Avatar."

Aang blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't think I didn't notice," Zuko said, glowering at him. "You could have taken that serpent down easily. Instead, you chose to cancel the Avatar State and didn't even bother to use firebending, which would have been the most effective method."

Something plummeted in Aang's stomach. So Zuko had noticed that.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko demanded. "Why did you hold back? My uncle and I couldn't do anything because we'd just make things more complicated, but you didn't have to hold back!"

Aang stared at his hands. There was no humour in his eyes now. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill the serpent and I was worried that I might hurt someone if I used firebending."

"Idiot," Zuko said in exasperation. "I've told you before not to fear your firebending."

"I know." Aang's shoulders slumped. "I just can't help it. I already lost control once and burned Katara. What would have happened had I lost control again? All those refugees could have been hurt."

Zuko pursed his lips. "So you'd rather drag out a battle and risk more serious damage?"

Aang said nothing to defend himself. He knew that Zuko had a point. Most creatures were scared of fire—aquatic ones especially. A simple attack probably would have frightened the serpent into leaving. That was why his past lives had told him to use the element. 

"There's another thing as well," Aang mumbled, hanging his head. "I didn't cancel the Avatar State. I got shut out of it."

Katara frowned. "What?"

He shrugged. "Something went wrong during the fight. I think"—he swallowed—"I think it might have been because I refused to firebend. My past lives were telling me it was what I needed to do, but I kept on resisting. After that, I lost the Avatar State power."

Zuko made a frustrated sound. "Alright, that's it." He picked the boy up by the scruff of his tunic. "I don't care if you're exhausted right now, you're coming with me."

"W-wait, what are you—"

Zuko rounded on him. "I did not just watch you go through opening all those chakras to let you stuff up everything now. I'm going to teach you how to control your fire, so shut up and prepare yourself!"

Aang closed his mouth. Zuko was going to teach him how to firebend? Right now?

The prince glanced over his shoulder at Katara. "If you see my uncle, tell him that I'm helping this idiot and we'll be back later."

Katara looked torn between wanting to laugh or rescue Aang. "Are you sure that doing this now is such a good idea? You were the one who said he needed rest."

"That was before he admitted screwing up his ability to go into the Avatar State because he's scared of a few flames."

Aang's shoulders slumped further. "Sorry."

Zuko just muttered something under his breath and carried the boy away. Somehow, Aang got the feeling it was going to be a long night.


	2. A Bad Feeling

The moon shone on the outskirts of Half Moon Bay in silvery beams. Zuko sat on the ground inside one of the rocky crevices and tapped his finger against his knee in an agitated rhythm. Aang sat opposite him, trying to hold the flames that hovered above his cupped palms. The fire was golden and warm—Zuko's own fire—but it was barely a second before they vanished.

Aang's shoulders slumped. "Sorry."

Zuko's mouth twisted. "Don't apologise when you don't mean it."

"What are you—"

"You're not even trying! Don't think I haven't noticed!"

"I am trying! I just …"

There was an awkward pause. Aang refused to meet his gaze. Instead, he hugged his knees to his chest and seemed to shrink even smaller. He looked so young, so small and vulnerable. Zuko forced himself to take a breath. He was frustrated with Aang's lack of progress, but he could also see that getting angry wasn't going to solve the problem. If anything, losing his temper was just going to upset and drive the him away more.

"Look," Zuko said more calmly, "you just have to relax. Fire is something you can control just like any other element. It isn't something to fear."

"You say that, but from what I've seen fire has only ever hurt people." He pressed his face against his knees. "Even Master Jeong-Jeong said that to be a firebender is a curse."

"Have you forgotten what saved your life?"

Aang flinched.

"My bending healed you, Aang. Not air, not water, not earth. Fire. Doesn't that tell you that firebending isn't just about destruction?"

"But it hurt you as well, didn't it?"

Zuko let out a breath. He didn't have a defence for that. It was true that he suffered when using his ability. The sickening tug that went hand-in-hand with his healing had almost drained him of his energy twice. He'd been left cold, weakened and withered like a starved plant. If Shang's scroll was to be believed, he could have even lost his life.

"I don't regret it," he said simply.

Aang raised his head a fraction, peeping up at him. "You don't?"

"You would have died if I hadn't healed you that night, and I definitely don't regret healing my uncle." Zuko sighed and leaned back on his palms. "We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

"Doesn't it scare you?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes," he admitted. "I don't know how to control my healing abilities. If it's triggered again, I don't know if I'll end up sacrificing my own life or if I'll just lose my bending entirely."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I don't know. I just know that this power is a part of me. I can't run from it, so I might as well learn how to use it."

Aang let out a breath. "You know, you're really brave."

Unfamiliar warmth spread across Zuko's cheeks. He folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way. "You're just being a wimp, that's all."

Aang's shoulders slumped.

"Don't just accept it!" Zuko gave him a light whack on his head. "Geez, that's your problem right there."

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you to stop holding back!" He shook his head. "I don't understand how you can still be like this. I thought you were able to unlock the third chakra because you finally accepted that you're a firebender."

Aang circled his thumbs round and round, clearly agitated. "I did accept that I can firebend, but actually using it is different."

"Because you might lose control and hurt someone?"

He nodded.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Aang, I know it probably really scared you when you hurt Katara, but you've got to let it go. One mistake doesn't mean you should give up firebending. It's when you fail that you have to pick yourself up and try again."

"I know, but—"

"No buts." Zuko shifted onto his knees and gripped the younger boy by the shoulders. "You're the Avatar. Isn't it your duty to learn all the elements? Isn't that why you can't go into the Avatar State now?" He tightened his grip, meeting Aang's eyes. "You tried so hard to unlock the chakras. Are you really going to waste all that just because you're afraid?"

Aang averted his gaze. He didn't look much like an all-powerful Avatar in that moment. He sat hunched and trying to shrink into himself and his mouth drooped at the corners. Everything about his posture screamed defeat. It was frustrating. Zuko wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into the boy, to get him to stop acting like such a floundering little kid, but then that was the problem. Aang really was just a kid, and right now he was also an exhausted kid. Pushing him any further today would be pointless.

Zuko released his shoulders and stood up. "Let's stop here for today."

Grey eyes flickered towards him in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not letting you off the hook. You just look like you're about to fall asleep."

Aang lowered his gaze to his hands. "Sorry."

"I told you not to apologise when you don't mean it."

Aang flinched.

Zuko stared at the boy and pursed his lips. "Give me patience," he muttered to himself. He grabbed Aang by the arm and hauled him up. "Stop looking so pathetic. It's not the end of the world just because you didn't learn how to firebend in one night."

"But—"

"I _am_ going to teach you how to control your fire. That hasn't changed. Now go get some sleep. We've still got to get to Ba Sing Se and deal with my sister, remember?"

Aang looked even more strained at the mention of Ba Sing Se. He started twiddling his thumbs again, not quite meeting Zuko's gaze. The prince was beginning to realise it was a nervous habit.

"Actually, there's something else I need to tell you," Aang mumbled.

Zuko resisted the urge to demand what firebomb was going to be dropped on him now. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and waited for an explanation. His patience paid off. In broken pieces, Aang told him about the planetarium he and Sokka had found inside Wan Shi Tong's Library. They had managed to piece together that firebenders lost their bending during solar eclipses, so they'd used the planetarium to help them predict when the next solar eclipse would occur.

"Sokka has a plan to attack the Fire Nation's capital on that day," Aang explained. "That's why we're going to Ba Sing Se. We want the Earth King to help us invade the Fire Nation during the eclipse so we can take down the Fire Lord directly."

Zuko was too stunned to respond. He had known that Sokka had been keeping something from him, but this was so much bigger than he had expected. If Sokka's plan succeeded, the Fire Nation could actually be forced to surrender. Zuko's father, the indomitable Fire Lord who had been like a god to him as a child, could lose.

_"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

His heart thumped in a sickening beat in his chest. Even now, even after opening all the chakras, what Zuko felt for his father was a confusing tangle of love and hate. He didn't know if that would ever change. Ozai had influenced him too much, had shaped him with pain and rare moments of kindness into having an engrained urge to stand down and obey. It was a difficult habit to break. Still, there was a part of him, a part that grew stronger every day, which understood he could not keep ignoring his conscience. Not to please his father and not even to protect his nation. His eyes had been opened to the truth; he could not lie to himself anymore.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Why did you tell me this?"

"Huh?" Aang blinked. "I just thought you should—"

"Are you expecting me to stop you? To fight with you?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm not expecting anything. I just wanted you to know the plan. I didn't want you to think we were purposely holding information from you."

Zuko sighed. "Thanks, I guess."

Aang's brow furrowed. "You know," he said after a slight pause, "this really wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno. For you to get angry or something."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I already know you're trying to defeat the Fire Nation. It's not like I don't understand the reason for that or why you'd prefer to attack when your enemy is at its weakest."

"Then you're okay with the plan?"

"Do you need my approval?"

"I guess not, but I would like it all the same. Your opinion means a lot to me."

Zuko rubbed his forehead. "I'm not an army strategist. You'll have to talk to my uncle if you want to know if the plan is any good."

"But—"

He placed his hand on Aang's shoulder and started walking the boy forward. "Enough. Just go to bed, Avatar. You look half dead on your feet."

This time, Aang didn't protest. He smiled tentatively and dashed off with a quick goodnight. He must have sensed that the prince was losing patience. Perhaps he even worried he would be forced into firebending lessons again if he stuck around. Not that resuming practice would have done either of them much good.

As Zuko had feared, Aang had completely blocked that part of his bending. The kid hadn't been able to conjure flames so Zuko had been forced to use his own in order to let Aang practice. That would have been fine except that Aang had been too scared to exert his will over the flames. In short, the fire had burned out every time. It was worrying. The more Aang refused to firebend, the longer he would not be able to access the Avatar State. That was a dangerous situation. It didn't help that losing the ability to shift into the Avatar State so soon after gaining it had been a severe blow to his confidence.

Zuko sighed and headed back to Half Moon Bay. A few people were still lurking around the wharf, but most had retreated indoors. The broken ferry swayed on the water, its mast still in ruins and the hull riddled with holes. The serpent had done a lot of damage. Things could have turned very ugly if Aang and Katara had not been there to help. Still, they could have avoided even more damage had Aang chosen to firebend.

"This can't continue," Zuko murmured.

Something had to be done about Aang. Things would only get more dangerous from here on out. The world couldn't afford to have an Avatar crippled by doubt and fear. It was harsh but true. Aang had to stop holding back, especially if he really was intending to take on the Fire Lord. It was too risky to rely on the eclipse. Ozai was too powerful. Too ruthless. He wouldn't care if Aang was just a child. After all, Ozai hadn't hesitated when he'd burned his own flesh and blood.

_"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."_

Zuko brushed his fingertip against his scarred cheek. All deadened nerves and rough skin. A breath escaped his lips.

"I thought I might find you out here."

He flinched at the sound of Katara's voice. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"I could say the same to you."

He ignored her comment and turned back to gazing at the damaged ferry. Katara moved to stand next to him.

"Aang told me that he wasn't able to firebend," she said after a moment.

Zuko said nothing.

"I know it might seem like he's not putting in any effort, but I think he really is trying. He just gets scared sometimes and—"

"Don't make excuses for him. As the Avatar, Aang doesn't have that luxury."

She planted her hands on her hips. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh? Aang is still a kid."

"You think I'm not aware of that?"

"I'm just saying that—"

"And I'm telling you that it doesn't matter." Zuko met her gaze coolly. "You're not doing him any favours by coddling him, so stop it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You—"

"Do you want to keep Aang safe or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me. I know your enemies better than you do. I know what they're capable of and what they'll do if they get their hands on him." His voice softened as he met her gaze. "Try to understand, I don't want to see him get hurt either."

Colour bloomed on her cheeks and she quickly averted her face. "Look, it's not like I don't understand that Aang isn't an ordinary kid. A lot of people are relying on him as the Avatar, and obviously it's better if he's at full power."

"Then what are you suggesting? Aang can't access the Avatar State now. That is a weakness he will regret if he tries to take on the Fire Nation."

She shook her head, more helpless than anything. "I don't know. I just know that back when Aang first learnt that he was the Avatar, only Monk Gyatso would treat him like an actual person. All anyone else cared about was what he was destined to do." She fidgeted with her tunic. "I know it seems impractical with everything else going on, but I don't want to stomp all over Aang's feelings just because he's the Avatar. It's not fair to him."

Zuko repressed a sigh. "You're way too soft-hearted."

Her lips pursed. "Maybe you're just mean."

"I'm only trying to keep him alive."

Some of the light faded from her eyes. "I know," she said softly. "It's not like I don't know that. I just—"

"You just want him to be happy."

She nodded.

"Believe it or not, I wish that for him as well. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out the way we want."

"There's that pessimism again," she half-teased.

"I'm just being realistic." He frowned and glanced back at the ferry. "Aang really doesn't have the luxury of being able to take his time to sort through his feelings. He has to get stronger now, because my father and sister won't show him any mercy if he stumbles."

Katara stared at him in wonder. "You really do care for him, don't you?"

A blush stained his cheeks. "I just don't want to see that idiot get himself killed. Too many people are depending on him."

"Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that."

He glowered at her, but she smiled and tucked her hand in his, pulling him close so that she was pressed against his arm.

"Thank you," she murmured.

His cheeks got hotter. "Uh, what—"

"For taking care of Aang," she elaborated. "I can see now that you're really trying to help him, so I'll do my best to support you as well."

"Uh, okay." He quickly disengaged himself, conscious of how warm and soft she felt against his side. "Well, uh, I'm going to head back now. I'm pretty tired, and I'm sure my uncle is wondering where I am."

"I'll come too."

She fell into step with him. He avoided her gaze as they walked back to the hostel together. It was a relief when they reached the door that led to the female quarters.

"Goodnight," she said, flashing him another smile.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. A breath escaped his lips and he headed for his own dormitory. He wasn't surprised to find Aang tucked up with Momo on a futon, already drooling in his sleep. Iroh sat reading Shang's scrolls not far from the boy while Sokka's space was empty. A low murmur of voices and snores came from the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Where's Sokka?" Zuko asked.

"Entertaining his lady friend," Iroh responded with a wink.

"Lady friend?"

"One of the Kyoshi Warriors. I believe her name is Suki."

Ah. If Zuko remembered correctly, that was the girl who had been thrown off the serpent after wounding it with her katana. No wonder Sokka had got so excited when they'd pulled her into Appa's saddle. Their reunion had been brief, since Suki had later left to help on the ferry, but it had been enough for Zuko to gather that there was some kind of history between the two.

A crease formed on his brow. Now that he thought about it, the Kyoshi Warriors were the same girls who he had fought on Kyoshi Island back when he was still trying to hunt Aang. He and his soldiers had almost burnt their village down as well. Awkward.

"We probably shouldn't stay here too long," he muttered, pulling off his boots and settling onto his futon. "I've fought those girls before. It'd be bad if someone recognised me."

"I don't think you'll have to worry. We'll be leaving for Ba Sing Se early tomorrow." Iroh placed the scrolls down. "For now, let's just get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us."

"I guess."

Zuko pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, his mind continued to go over everything that had happened that day. Azula's plan to attack Ba Sing Se, Aang losing his ability to shift into the Avatar State. Their moment of triumph after unlocking the chakras had burst so easily. He hated to think what would happen next.

_"There's that pessimism again."_

His mouth twisted. Great. That busybody was even invading his thoughts with her speeches. He rolled over the other way and buried his face into the pillow. Well, he supposed that Katara had a point. He did tend to expect the worse. She called it pessimism, he called it realism; however, even he had to admit that he wanted to be proven wrong this time.

All of them really needed some hope again in their lives.

oOo

A pale sun lit the skies. Zuko slung his pack over his shoulder and headed for the bison. The wharf was already bustling with activity. Refugees were lining up to get their ferry tickets while men and women rushed around on the big boats, hoisting ropes and fixing sails. It was a testament to how desperate these people were that they continued to pour in even knowing that one of the ferries had almost been destroyed by a sea serpent. Monstrous creatures that guarded the crossing were bad news, but the Fire Nation was so much worse. At least, that seemed to be the shared sentiment at Half Moon Bay.

"When are we leaving?" Zuko asked Aang, who was leaning against the bison's side with Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Just as soon as everyone gets here," Aang replied. He perked up. "Oh, there's Katara and Toph."

The girls greeted them sleepily. Zuko was about to respond when he spotted his uncle flirting with one of the older woman manning a stall. Judging by the way the lady was fluttering her lashes and smiling, she had well and truly been charmed. He wasn't surprised when he saw her pass what looked like a hot cup of tea to Iroh.

"That old man," Zuko muttered, pressing his palm to his forehead. "Can't take him anywhere."

"I dunno," Toph said, tilting her head. "It sounds like Gramps just knows how to get what he wants." She nudged him in the stomach. "You could stand to learn a thing or two from him, Sunshine."

Zuko stared at her flatly. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you end up forever alone."

Katara repressed a snort and had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. Meanwhile, Zuko was busy choking on his own phlegm.

"Excuse me?" he demanded when he could finally get words out.

Toph stared in his direction through her unnerving eyes. "Oh? Have you actually had a girlfriend then?"

Heat pooled on his cheeks. "That's none of your business."

"Thought so." She patted him on the arm. "Never mind. There's still time to fix that grumpy personality of yours."

His lips twisted. "Says the girl who looks as if she has ten years of dirt encrusted between her toes."

Toph bared her teeth in a grin. "I can be lady-like when I want."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It's true, actually," Aang chimed in.

The airbender went on to explain how Toph had lived in a fancy mansion in Gaoling and that she had been forced to keep the full extent of her earthbending abilities a secret in order to maintain the image of being a "delicate lady". Of course, she had stopped keeping up any pretence once she had left her home and joined them as Aang's earthbending teacher. Now, the group were just glad when she had snot flicking competitions with herself while they weren't eating.

Zuko leaned down so that he was closer to Toph's level. "Oh? So, all this is just some petty attempt to rebel against your parents?"

Toph scowled. "Who says I'm rebelling?" She smacked her palm against her chest. "This is who I am."

"Sure, sure." He patted her head. "I think it's cute you're trying so hard."

She retaliated by sending a pillar of earth at him, which he dodged. The two were still bickering when Iroh joined them.

"My, my," Iroh said with a chuckle. "This brings back memories. You used to behave just like this with Azula back when the two of you were children."

That shut Zuko up. "I'd rather not talk about Azula right now."

Iroh winced. "That was careless of me," he admitted.

After all, that same little sister had almost killed Zuko once and now was planning to invade Ba Sing Se. The last thing Zuko wanted was to think about their childhood and all the past memories they shared together.

He sighed and cast his gaze over the wharf. "What's taking Sokka so long?"

Toph blew her fringe out of her eyes. "He was with Fan Girl."

"You mean Suki," Katara corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Toph folded her arms across her chest. "That girl."

"Well, he'd better hurry up," Zuko muttered.

No sooner had he said the words, a familiar figure clad in blue came hurrying towards where they all stood on the dock. Zuko was quick to note the auburn-haired girl following behind. She wasn't wearing her face paint today, but he still recognised her as the Kyoshi Warrior named Suki.

"Hey, guys!" Sokka said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late."

Suki jerked her thumb at his head. "This idiot has been trying to convince me to come with you."

"And what's the verdict?" Katara asked, mouth twitching into a grin.

Suki shook her head. "I have my own duties here."

"I'm sure the Kyoshi Warriors would manage without you," Sokka mumbled, unable to repress a pout.

"I'm their leader. I should be here with them."

Sokka looked as if he wanted to protest, but the stubborn glint in Suki's eyes kept him silent. There would be no budging her today. Instead, she warned them to be careful while they were flying to Ba Sing Se. Several Fire Nation vessels had been spotted in the area.

"That must be Azula's army," Zuko murmured.

Suki glanced at him in surprise. "Azula? Isn't that the—" Her eyes widened in recognition. "Wait a minute, you're—"

Sokka clamped his hand over her mouth. "Sorry, but it's probably not a good idea you say his name around here. There are still plenty of wanted posters around, and we already draw enough attention just with Aang and Appa."

Suki pushed his hand away. "Are you crazy? Why is he travelling with you?"

Aang twiddled his thumbs. "A lot has happened. Anyway, you don't have to worry. Lee won't hurt any of us."

She raised her eyebrow. "Lee?"

Zuko avoided her gaze. He didn't feel that he had the right to defend himself against this girl. Fortunately, the others were quick to step in for him. Even Toph did her part to alleviate the Kyoshi Warrior's concerns. Granted, the earthbender's words weren't exactly flattering (she made it seem like Zuko was a pathetic person who only knew how to brood), but still. It was nice to know that the little group were willing to vouch for him instead of abandoning him to the wolfbats. It was a reminder that, without even asking, they had accepted him into their group.

"I guess if you trust him then it's alright," Suki said grudgingly. "You know him better than I do."

Aang beamed and assured her that Zuko had changed a lot from the time she'd fought him back on Kyoshi Island. "You really don't have to worry about us."

Sokka agreed, though he still wished that Suki was coming with them. They'd only just been reunited. He didn't understand why she wanted to part again so soon.

Suki made an exasperated noise and kissed him full on the mouth. "Idiot," she scolded. "Just because we're saying goodbye now doesn't mean we won't see each other again."

Sokka couldn't argue with that. Or maybe he'd just decided it was better to make the most of the time they still had. Either way, the two kissed again—so passionately, in fact, that Zuko looked away in embarrassment—and then Suki made her last goodbyes and dashed off to join the other Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka was left smiling dreamily on the dock.

"Come on, lover boy," Katara said, pushing him towards Appa. "Time to go."

Soon they were all piled on Appa's saddle and taking off into the sky. Zuko watched the bay get smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a speck in the distance. He turned his attention to the view ahead and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be long now before they would reach Ba Sing Se. He hoped that he would be able to learn more about the Children of the Undying Fire. He really hoped that they would find a way to snap Aang out of his funk with firebending.

There was a bad feeling growing inside him. He had not wanted to fight against his nation, but he couldn't just leave Aang to deal with this mess either. Not while Aang was so weakened. Azula was merciless and there was simply too much at stake. If Ba Sing Se fell, there would be no safe haven left for the refugees. Even an outsider like him understood what that would mean for the people of the Earth Kingdom. Plus, this could be Zuko's last chance to get a solid lead about his bending.

This time, he knew that there was no room for mistakes.

oOo

The cabin was quiet. Azula sat before a map of Ba Sing Se, poised and perfect. Not a hair out of place. Not a crease in her tunic. Not a smudge on her armour. She was the epitome of flawless control. At least outwardly. Inside, she felt like there was a spitting, hissing animal pacing inside a cage, just waiting to escape. Most of the time she could keep the animal in its place, but every now and then the bars rattled. Every now and then it forced itself to the surface and bared its teeth through her smile.

She could hear the cage rattling now.

It was all Zuko's fault. Try as she might, she could not seem to stop thinking about her brother. She remembered the way he had crumpled so easily when she had struck him with lightning; she remembered how he had returned from the grave to challenge her, as if he could ever be a worthy opponent. Most of all, she remembered those haunting words he had uttered before the Avatar had knocked her away:

_"Why did you do it? You're my sister."_

Azula gritted her teeth. The cage rattled louder. She shoved the map away from her and stood up with a sharp, jerky movement. So what if she had hurt Zuko? So what if she would probably have to fight him again? It all meant nothing. Her brother was nothing. Nothing. He was just a traitor now. He could never be anything more than a useless, weak boy who didn't know when to give up.

"I don't care about him," she said defiantly.

The words sounded too loud. Too hollow. She felt the lie slip through the cracks of her defiance even as soft laughter broke through her thoughts. Her mother's laugh. Azula resisted the urge to scream. She would not give into the ugly, primal thing that paced in its cage. She would not give in to Ursa's taunting whispers, nor would she allow herself to be manipulated by the sentimental string that linked her to her brother. She had come too far.

"I am the one in control," she said, forcing her body to still.

There was no room for hesitation. Not now and not ever. Her plan was already in motion. By tomorrow evening, she would have broken through the walls of Ba Sing Se. The Avatar had been sighted on the coast of the Earth Kingdom, so there was a chance he would be there to try stop her—no doubt bringing Zuko with him—but that was fine. She would be ready for both of them.

Azula stabbed her fingernail into the point on the map where the walled city was located. "Just watch, Brother," she said with a twisted smile. "I'm going to do what Uncle could not, and then I'll capture the Avatar right from under your nose."


	3. The Plan

"I see it!"

Zuko perked up at the sound of Aang's shout. He joined the others at the front, leaning over the saddle to get a better look at Ba Sing Se. His eyes widened slightly. The wall was huge: a massive expanse of stone that stretched high into the sky. According to his uncle, this was only the outer wall as well, designed to be the first line of defence to protect the farmlands and smaller settlements. Ba Sing Se itself was hidden within another wall, and then there were several more that barred the way to the palace. Even from this vantage point, Zuko could only see the tips of buildings in the distance.

Iroh heaved a sigh. "I never thought I would see this place again."

Something tightened in Zuko's heart. Right. This was the wall his uncle had breached during the siege of Ba Sing Se. It was also the place where Lu Ten had been killed. Zuko made an awkward motion as if to reach for his uncle. Comforting people had never been his thing. It was his uncle who had always done the comforting for him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," he said in a halting voice. "Being here must give you bad memories."

He had spoken quietly enough so only his uncle should have heard, but Toph still caught his words. She had taken a liking to Iroh, fondly naming the older man "Gramps" and treating him like a pseudo uncle. That was perhaps why she decided to poke her nose in and ask what was wrong; she normally didn't bother much with emotional things, let alone other people's problems.

"Did something happen here in the past?" Toph asked with all her usual tactlessness.

"Butt out!" Zuko snapped, rounding on the earthbender with a glare. Not that she noticed his expression. "This doesn't concern you."

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, calming the teen down with a simple touch. "It's okay, Nephew. These children have a right to know who is travelling with them."

"But—"

Iroh shook his head, silently telling him to step down. There was nothing the prince could do after that. Zuko sat back and folded his arms across his chest. It was hard to stay silent—hard because he also missed his cousin and outsiders had no right to go opening old wounds for the sake of their own curiosity. These brats were just being nosy.

"So?" Toph prompted. "What's got Sunshine's loincloth in a twist?"

Iroh gave a strained smile. "You'll have to forgive my nephew. He can get a little protective."

Zuko blushed and averted his face. He just didn't want to see his uncle in pain. Was that so wrong?

"What happened?" Aang asked. He wasn't quite as tactless as Toph, but it was clear he was curious.

Iroh's gaze took on a faraway expression, as if seeing to another time and place. "I mentioned that I once thought it was my destiny to conquer Ba Sing Se. Many years ago, when I was still a general, I led a siege on the city."

Toph sucked in a small breath. "The Six Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se. I remember hearing about it when I was younger." Her milky eyes fixed on Iroh. "That was you? You're the Dragon of the West?"

The older man nodded, though he didn't look happy. "I am not proud of my past. I did what I thought was necessary to win the war for the Fire Nation."

He went on to explain that, under his command, the Fire Nation army breached the Outer Wall. Many lives had been lost on both sides by that point, but Iroh would not be stopped. Victory would make up for any losses. At least, that had been his thought. His feelings changed when he received word that his own son had been killed while defending the wall.

"I spent six hundred days trying to conquer a city on a foreign land," Iroh said, not quite hiding the sadness from his voice. "Suddenly, it all seemed so pointless."

A hush followed. It was the kind of silence layered with a multitude of reactions and emotions: the realisation that the kindly old man who travelled with them had not been quite so kindly in the past; the reminder that both Iroh and Zuko were Fire Nation and had, in their own way, helped to cause some of the suffering in the world. But there was also the sympathy that came with hearing about the loss of a loved one.

"So that's what happened," Toph said softly. Her expression was subdued. "I always wondered why the Fire Nation army left just when they had got a foothold."

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. "Well, now you know."

"Nephew," Iroh said warningly.

The prince made a sour face. So, maybe his tone had been a little nasty. A part of him even knew that Toph and the others didn't mean any harm, but still. Couldn't they see that this subject was upsetting his uncle?

"Anyway," Iroh continued, "we should just focus on getting inside the city."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to come back here?" Sokka asked, frowning at the older man. "What if someone recognises you?"

Iroh rubbed his chin. "Zuko and I have discussed this. It is dangerous for me to be in the Earth Kingdom: the people have every right to hate me, and there are many who would like revenge for what I did as the Dragon of the West." He spread his hands. "I'm afraid that does mean I will be limited in what I can do for you while we are in Ba Sing Se."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We'll be using fake identities," Zuko explained. "I will be Lee and Uncle will be Yingjie."

"That means we cannot support you as firebenders," Iroh said, meeting Aang's gaze. "Exposing our identities will only cause complications. I will help you come up with a plan to defeat Azula and her army. I will even fight if it comes to that, but it will be better if I do not participate as a bender in this battle." He glanced at each of them. "I'm trusting in you all to not let it come to that."

Aang nodded. "I understand. We'll do our best."

"I'm sure you will," Iroh said with a smile. "I have faith in all of you."

Zuko folded his arms. "Azula's army will be ready to attack by tomorrow. That doesn't give us a lot of time to put a plan into action. Plus, Aang still hasn't been able to go into the Avatar State."

"We'll make it work somehow," Katara said, ever the optimist.

Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Katara is right. Aang has done fine in battles so far even without the Avatar State. Besides, this time we won't be on our own. Once we speak to the Earth King, we'll have an army on our side."

"You'd better hope you're right," Zuko said grimly. "I won't forgive you if you put my uncle in danger."

Toph punched him in the arm. "Aww, Sunshine, you really do care."

Zuko's face heated. "Shut up."

The two were still bickering when Appa suddenly swerved, rolling up onto his side. Gravity kicked in with a rush of sickening butterflies. Zuko panicked and gripped the saddle. A yelp next to him had him grabbing the back of Toph's tunic to stop her from falling off.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"No problem," he murmured.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Katara and Iroh were similarly holding onto the saddle. All of them looked a bit pale.

"Everyone okay?" Aang called over his shoulder.

"Just peachy," Sokka muttered. "A little warning next time would be nice. What the heck were you doing?"

"Sorry," Aang said, still facing the front. "There was a—"

He gasped and jerked on the reins. Appa pulled up, and this time Zuko saw the giant slab of rock that went sailing past.

"I think we're being attacked," Aang stated.

Sure enough, several more rocks flew at them. Appa swerved and ducked, spiralling through the air with surprising agility for such a large beast. Sokka complained loudly as he held on for dear life. He demanded to know what the heck those jerks were thinking to attack the Avatar.

"We've come here to help you!" Sokka yelled, then yelped when the bison jerked to the left, almost throwing him off.

Katara clung to the saddle like a frightened monkey-cat. "Don't tell me Ba Sing Se is like Chin Village!"

Sokka's eyes widened. "You mean they're actually trying to hit us because we're with the Avatar?"

"Oh, I doubt that," Iroh said mildly. "I don't think it would matter who we are. The fact is that, to those soldiers down there, we're an unknown group of people who are trying to get into the city."

Zuko peered over the saddle and saw green-clad soldiers lined up on the Outer Wall. Catapults had been mobilised in strategic positions, which the soldiers used, along with earthbending, to fire the massive rocks. There were archers as well. Appa and Aang were doing a good job of avoiding the projectiles, but it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out. Even Momo gave up when an arrow came too close. The lemur screeched and hid himself inside the front of Zuko's tunic, quivering against the prince's chest in a furry ball.

"Uh." Zuko frowned down at the round-eyed face peeking up out of his tunic.

"Stop taking up all the room, Momo," Toph grumbled.

Zuko just blinked. He had a lemur hiding in his shirt and a little blind girl attached to his side. Since when did he become the human security blanket?

"Hey!" Sokka yelled down at the soldiers. "Quit firing stuff at us! Don't you recognise this bison? We're not your enemies!"

"I don't think they can hear you, Sokka," Katara responded dryly.

Aang swivelled around on his perch and shoved the reins at the Water Tribe boy. "Here," he said. "We're going to get knocked out of the sky at this rate."

Sokka swallowed and switched positions with Aang. The younger boy jumped onto Appa's head and used airbending to create a shield around them. The wind currents redirected anything that came close, just like a reversed tornado. It was pretty impressive. The Earth Kingdom soldiers must have thought so as well, as there was a sudden lull in the number of projectiles being thrown. Zuko glanced over the side and saw that a lot of the green-clad figures had stopped and were now pointing or just staring up at the wind shield.

Aang lowered the shield and took a deep breath. When he spoke, his voice was magnified beyond that of a normal human. "Please stop attacking!" he shouted. "We are not your enemies!"

One of the figures stepped forward and spoke into a megaphone. "If you're not our enemies, then why did you try to fly over the wall?"

"We need to speak with the Earth King!" Aang replied.

The man on the wall guffawed. "The Earth King? Who do you think you are, kid?"

Aang stood up straighter. "I'm the Avatar! My friends and I bring urgent news! Please, you must let us pass!"

There was a pause as the soldier turned to discuss something with some of the other men gathered on the wall. Finally, he turned back to them and spoke into the megaphone. "Come down here!" he told them. "We'll take you to General Sung!" A pause. "Uh, but that big monster can't come."

Aang muttered something about how Appa wasn't a monster, but he seemed to understand that clarifying this point wouldn't help the situation. So, he patted the bison on the head and apologised for the Earth Kingdom soldiers' rudeness. "I'll make it up to you later, buddy," he said, giving Appa a hug.

Appa rumbled in his gentle way and descended so that everyone could clamber off onto the wall. Toph grinned so widely when her feet touched the ground that it looked as if her face might split. Momo also relaxed enough to emerge from Zuko's tunic and instead moved to perch on the prince's shoulder. As for Zuko, he was just glad that they were all in one piece.

"This way," the guard said, gesturing with his hand.

The group followed along the wall until they came to a raised section with a roof supported by tall arches. It looked like some kind of outdoor office. A man dressed in flashy armour and a long green cape sat at a desk. Even with all the fine fabric, something about him seemed lack lustre, though maybe that was just because of his features. Everything drooped. His eyes sloped down with equally sloping eyebrows. He'd also separated the hair on his upper lip into two thin strands, almost like drooping whiskers. A third strand of hair dangled from his chin, but that just added to the overall wilted effect of his appearance. Still, for all his lack of presence, this man had to be the general.

"Greetings, Avatar," General Sung said with a smile. "It is an honour to welcome you to the Outer Wall."

"Enough of that," Aang said impatiently. "We need to see the Earth King now!"

The old general raised his eyebrows. "And what is so urgent that you must see the Earth King?"

"Princess Azula is heading this way with an army. They plan to attack tomorrow!"

General Sung didn't so much as blink. "We are aware of the Fire Nation's movements."

"Y-you're what?" Aang stuttered, thrown out of his stride.

"It is only natural that we would monitor the Fire Nation's base on the Eastern Sea coast. Our spies have reported many ships coming and going for the past month. It's obvious they've been preparing to attack." He waved a dismissive hand. "Having the princess come with more soldiers changes nothing."

"Wait a minute," Sokka interjected. "You knew they were expanding their army and you just let them? Didn't you at least try to drive them off?"

"We have the advantage here," the general replied. "There is no need to go out and meet the Fire Nation army at their base. We will fight them on our own terms."

Zuko glanced around the Outer Wall. What he saw did not reassure him. If they were aware of the Fire Nation's movements, why had they only set up a few defensive tactics? Catapults and arrows might work well against a single bison, but Azula would bring an army and spirits knew what else. She would not be stopped that easily. Sokka had the same idea and pointed out as much.

"There is no need to worry," General Sung told them calmly. "We have everything under control. I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded."

Toph raised her eyebrow. "What about the Dragon of the West? He got in."

General Sung flinched. "Well, uh, technically yes."

There was an awkward pause. Iroh tried to fade more into the background, hiding behind his nephew's taller frame. Fortunately, General Sung did not notice that the man who had breached the wall was, in fact, standing right there with him. Instead, the Earth Kingdom general plastered on a confident expression.

"In any case, the Dragon of the West was quickly expunged," General Sung said. "That is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se." He laughed a deep, belly-rumbling chuckle. No one joined him. "That means penetrable city," he added, as if that would make the joke better.

Toph pursed her lips. It was obvious that she thought the general was an idiot. Zuko had to agree. This man might not be of Zhao's reckless, over-aggressive calibre, but it didn't seem like he had a good hold on the situation either. That was worrying. Azula had studied every battle plan she could get her hands on with meticulous detail. She would have factored the wall into her calculations. Plus, the army that she had taken control of had been coming up with a new strategy to invade the city. There was no way they were going to rely on manpower alone.

"So you don't plan to do anything to prepare?" Zuko demanded. "What if the wall is breached? What then?"

General Sung's drooping moustache twitched. "Who are you?"

"What does it matter?" Zuko snapped. "Princess Azula isn't going to be stopped with a wall and a few measly rocks and arrows. Defence tactics won't work alone!"

The moustache bristled even more. "Avatar, I invited you to speak with me out of courtesy, but that is all. Please keep your friend in line. Need I remind you that I am the general here?"

Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but Iroh held him back with a warning grip.

"Let it go, Nephew," the old man murmured.

Zuko tensed, still worked up that this idiot of a general was the one guarding the Outer Wall. Generals held people's lives in their hands; their choices would decide who would win or lose, live or die. It was ridiculous that such an incompetent man should hold the title. Yet, even then, Zuko understood that arguing would not solve anything. After all, the last time he had spoken out of turn had led to an Agni Kai that had seen half his face burnt off. Just the thought made an involuntary shudder sweep through him.

"Nephew?"

Iroh's voice was soft with concern. Soft enough so only Zuko could hear. The prince shrugged himself out of his uncle's hold. He bowed stiffly to the general, careful to place his hands together as people did in the Earth Kingdom.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness," he said with well-practiced politeness. "I did not mean to speak out of turn. I simply request that you reconsider your offensive strategy." Zuko kept his head low. "Princess Azula will have factored the wall into her plans. I do not wish to see more people get hurt than necessary."

General Sung opened and closed his mouth a few times like a koi fish. "Uh, well, of course I won't be relying completely on the wall. I have an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team under my command. They will be our main attack force."

Zuko straightened to his full height and fell in line with the others. He still had his doubts, but he chose to stay silent. Instead, it was Toph who spoke.

"The Terra Team, huh?" She blew her fringe out of her face. "Are these guys really that good?"

"Of course," the general said confidently. "That's why there is nothing for you to worry about." He smiled at Aang. "Thank you for visiting, Avatar, but we do not need your help."

Katara and Sokka exchanged a speaking glance. It seemed that no one had much confidence in General Sung or his Terra Team. Even Aang looked unhappy, though he was diplomatic enough not to push the matter. Instead, he asked if it would be okay if they stuck around for now, just until the battle was over.

"I know you have everything under control," Aang was quick to add, "but I'd like to be here to help just in case."

General Sung chuckled. "If you wish, but your help will not be necessary."

"That's fine." Aang smiled. "I don't enjoy fighting anyway."

The general couldn't argue with that, or maybe it was just that he was reluctant to tell the Avatar to get lost. Either way, the group was allowed to stay. They were shown to a room for important guests in the barracks, but were warned that they could not venture beyond the wall.

"I'm sorry," the same guard who had first greeted them explained, "but until you are given clearance, we cannot let you enter the city. Please keep that flying creature away as well."

"His name is Appa," Aang grumbled. "He's my bison."

"Then please keep Appa the bison from going past the wall," the guard said, straight-faced.

Aang blew his cheeks out in irritation. "What am I supposed to do with him then? Are you saying I just have to leave him outside by himself?"

"Be grateful that we have not already taken him into our custody," the guard said bluntly. "That creature is a complete breach of protocol. If we hadn't been there to stop you, you could have flown straight to the palace."

Aang looked like he was about to lose his temper, but Katara was quick to step in and calm him down. She turned to the guards with an appeasing smile.

"What Aang is trying to say is that Appa has been flying for a long time and doesn't like to be left on his own," she explained. "Isn't there a place he can rest?"

One of the other guards, a young, fresh-faced soldier, cleared his throat. "Uh, we could try to fit him into the old stables. It used to be used for ostrich-horses, but since the creation of the monorail, we stopped keeping animals there."

Zuko folded his arms across his chest. "That won't be necessary. I'll stay with Appa outside the wall." He raised his eyebrow. "That should be fine, right?"

Aang blinked at the prince in surprise. Zuko mouthed that he would explain later, then turned back to the guards. Both men agreed that this would be fine, though the higher-ranked one said that someone would still be placed with Zuko to ensure that neither he nor Appa crossed the wall.

Zuko made a tsking noise. "Do you distrust us that much? I'm just going to keep the bison company. It's not like I plan to fly to the Earth King."

The response he got was that rules were rules. Avatar or not, they would not allow protocol to be breached. Zuko pursed his lips—all this talk of rules was really getting on his nerves—but then he just shrugged. He knew a losing battle when he saw one.

"Fine," he said, spreading his hands. "Assign a guard to me. It makes no difference."

With that settled, the higher ranked guard said that someone would be back later to finalise the arrangements. It wasn't explicitly stated, but Zuko got the impression that none of them were supposed to leave the room until the men returned. So much for the Avatar's celebrity status. These people really didn't trust them one bit.

Aang bounded up to Zuko once they were all alone. "Hey, what was that about before? Why did you—"

Zuko clamped his hand over Aang's mouth. "Not so loud," he scolded. "They've probably got someone listening in on us."

Aang's eyes widened. He said something, though it was too muffled to understand.

Zuko removed his hand. "Look, I think we can all agree that this set up sucks. That General Sung guy doesn't seem very competent, and I can't say I have much faith in this supposedly 'elite' Terra Team. The fact that they're treating us this way is a bit weird as well."

"Can agree with that," Sokka said frankly.

Katara's brow creased. "Then what are you suggesting we do? You heard General Sung. He won't let us help."

"That's why I'm going to infiltrate Azula's army tonight," Zuko said. "If we can get a better idea of her plans, maybe we can come up with our own counterattack."

"Are you insane?" Katara demanded. "You can't do that! What if you get caught?"

"I'm good at stealth," Zuko reminded her. "No one will even know I was there."

Iroh frowned. "I don't like this plan. It's too dangerous."

"It's necessary," Zuko argued. "Do you really want to sit around here and wait for the general to get desperate enough to ask for help?"

Aang bit his lip. "Zuko does have a point. I don't like the fact that we can't do anything except wait. It would be good to at least know what Azula is planning."

Zuko met his uncle's worried gaze. "I know you think I'm being reckless, but I've actually thought this through."

"Have you really?" Iroh placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders. "I know I said it was important to protect Ba Sing Se, but your life is far more precious to me. Do not put yourself in danger so willingly."

Zuko's cheeks warmed. He couldn't deny that it was nice to have his uncle worry about him, but still. He was determined to follow through with his plan. Sitting around and waiting had never been his forte. Zuko was a man of action, and right now he wanted to be as prepared as possible to counter his sister's attack. After all, Aang wasn't even in top form right now. If something went wrong and Aang was hurt or if Iroh was forced to join the battle, the repercussions would be so much worse.

"Please, just let me do this," Zuko said softly. "I know what I'm doing."

Iroh refused to budge. He said that he had let Zuko go alone once to infiltrate the North Pole, and look what had happened there. He would not make the same mistake again. Besides, a guard was going to be assigned to Zuko, not to mention everyone on the Outer Wall would be watching to make sure Appa didn't fly anywhere. They'd get suspicious if they saw a bison heading in the direction of the Fire Nation ships.

"That's why I'm going to leave at night," Zuko tried to reason. "I can deal with one guard. I won't let anyone else see me."

Iroh was still adamant that it was too risky. In the end, it took Katara promising to stay with Zuko and Appa to make both firebenders drop the matter.

"The guards will get suspicious if Zuko changes his mind about staying with Appa outside the wall," she explained. A smile curved her lips. "Don't worry, I won't let him go anywhere."

Zuko scowled at her, but Iroh was quite happy to accept this alternative plan. He knew that Katara was a responsible girl, not to mention had already shown that she did not agree with Zuko's stealth mission. So, when the young, fresh-faced soldier returned and explained that he had been assigned as their guard, even Zuko couldn't complain when Katara said that she would join them. The matter had been settled. It was as simple as that.

"There's no need to look so moody," Katara told him later. "I'm only doing this for your sake."

She got an even darker scowl for her efforts. No, Zuko was not happy with this decision. His plan was the best course of action. It annoyed him that she had interfered.

Toph smiled as she watched the two. "Maybe I should join you guys as well."

"Why?" Zuko snapped. "You also don't trust me?"

The earthbender cracked a grin. "Nah, I'm just curious. I think tonight is going to be pretty interesting."

His brow furrowed. He didn't understand what she meant, but Toph refused to elaborate. She just smiled knowingly and patted him on the arm.

"Good luck, Sunshine," she said. "Make sure you and Sugar Queen don't stay up too late."

She cackled, as if she'd just said a great joke, and then carried on walking to join the others. Zuko's frown deepened. Somehow, he got the feeling that he was missing something.

oOo

Stars winked to life in the night sky. Zuko sighed as their guard led him and Katara to a place where they could rest with Appa. The area outside the wall was barren. Most people used the ferries to get in and out of Ba Sing Se these days, so little had been done to cultivate the land or make it hospitable. Because of that, the mismatched group ended up having to sleep with no shelter. True, the soldier had tried to create an earth tent for them, but Appa had never liked enclosed spaces and had kicked up such a fuss that they had decided sleeping under the stars would be better. Zuko was beginning to regret saying that he would keep the bison company.

"I'm really sorry about this," the soldier said, blushing a little in embarrassment. "I know that you don't need a guard, but rules are rules."

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had been hearing that phrase for most of the day. It was against the rules to let civilians be on the wall, so they had been stuck with a guide whenever they left their assigned room. Even outside the wall, they got given a minder. It was annoying, especially since he couldn't leave to carry out his plan now.

It's all Katara's fault.

The prince threw a half-hearted glare at the girl sitting opposite him. A part of him still believed that he could have won his uncle over had she not interfered. Maybe. Either way, Katara seemed unaffected by his scowls. She chatted happily to the soldier, asking him about his life and what it was like to be a guard on the Outer Wall. It was only when Zuko relaxed enough to actually listen to their conversation that he realised she was stealthily getting information out of the man.

The soldier told them that his name was Changpu and that his family were pig-chicken farmers, though he had always wanted to join the army. He also admitted that the Terra Team was much smaller than it used to be and that General Sung had only recently been promoted to his role. Changpu hadn't wanted to speak bad about his superiors, but he confessed that he was worried. He wasn't the only one who felt that way either. General Sung had a habit of floundering when he got flustered and never really got anything done. That wasn't a trait people wanted in a leader.

A blush stained Changpu's cheeks. "Uh, but I'm sure he's actually a great general. I mean, there has to be a reason why the Earth King promoted him, right? We just haven't had a proper chance to see him in action. Maybe he'll surprise us tomorrow."

Katara frowned. "Is that really what you think?"

Changpu scratched his cheek. "I guess."

Zuko could only stare at the waterbender in a mixture of surprise and reluctant admiration. He couldn't believe that she had managed to get so much out of Changpu in so little time. It reminded him of Azula's uncanny knack to twist people around her finger. Both girls could be very charming when they wanted, though Katara favoured kindness instead of intimidation. She was also more sincere with her interest. Zuko got the sense that a lot of her cunning was unintentional. Well, mostly.

Katara smiled at Changpu. "I'm glad we got to have this conversation, though I am sorry for what I have to do next."

He scrunched his nose. "Huh?"

She responded by placing her hand, now sheathed in glowing water, against his forehead. The light flared brighter. Instantly, Changpu's eyes rolled back up into his head and he collapsed into her arms. Zuko blinked. Then he blinked some more. What the heck?

"Why are you just sitting there?" Katara demanded. "Weren't you the one who wanted to infiltrate the Fire Nation army? Hurry and help me tie him up. I don't know how long the healing sleep will last."

Zuko's jaw dropped. "You—I thought you—"

She threw him a grin. "Had you fooled, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

Her expression sobered. "I actually agreed with your uncle at first. This really is a stupid, reckless plan, but then I realised that you also had a point. We can't just sit around and wait for General Sung to see his mistake. There's too much at stake." A flash of mischief entered her eyes. "Besides, two benders are better than one, right?"

Zuko pressed his palm to his forehead. "No way. It's one thing for me to go, but your brother and Aang will never forgive me if I let you come."

"This has nothing to do with them," she retorted. "Aang and Sokka don't have a say in what I can or can't do. I make my own decisions."

"I can see that, but—"

Katara raised her chin. "Look, we can stand here and waste time arguing about this or you can just accept that I'm coming. Either way, you won't be going alone."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Do you even know how to use stealth?"

Colour dusted her cheeks. "Well, I haven't been trained or anything, but I promise I won't be a burden."

He raised his eyebrow. It was obvious that he did not believe her.

"I'm serious," she assured him. "You're going after the ships, right? In case you've forgotten, I'm a master waterbender." A smile curved her lips. "I'm sure you'll find me useful."

Zuko held her gaze for a moment before turning away. "Fine," he said. "Come if you're going to be so persistent. You're right that we don't have time to argue about this."

"Great!"

With that decided, they tied up Changpu with the rope that had been hidden in Katara's pack. Zuko then handed her a set of black clothes.

"You should put these on," he said. "They might be a bit big, but it'll make it easier for you to avoid being seen." He gestured at her Water Tribe attire. "That blue stands out too much."

She nodded and started loosening the ties on her robe. Zuko left her to it and smothered Appa in dirt and dust so that the bison's white fur was dulled to a brownish colour. Now they would be more camouflaged.

"Sorry," Zuko murmured to the bison. "We'll clean you up when we get back."

Appa gave a low rumble. It seemed he didn't mind being a bit dirty if it meant he got attention later. Katara joined the prince on the saddle, now clad in black. His mouth quirked at her appearance. The tunic and pants were indeed too big for her. The bottoms drowned her feet in fabric and the sleeves drooped over her hands. She didn't look like much of a threat.

"Are you sure I can't wear my clothes?" Katara asked. She moved her hands so that the sleeves flapped around like wings. "I feel like all this fabric is just going to get in the way."

Zuko grabbed her wrists and rolled the sleeves up, then tied the fabric in place so they wouldn't fall down again. He raised his eyebrow at her, as if to ask if she was capable of doing the rest. Katara swatted his hands away.

"Alright," she said. "I should have thought of that sooner. No need to be patronising about it."

Zuko ignored this barb and settled onto Aang's usual perch. He hadn't directed Appa before, but he thought he'd got the gist of it from his observations. It couldn't be that much different from riding a komodo-rhino. He gathered the reins into his hands. "Yip, yip."

Appa took flight, blending in with the night sky thanks to his darkened fur. Zuko's pulse quickened as he waited to see if anyone from the wall would spot them. No one did. All had gone according to plan. For now, they were in the clear. Zuko just hoped their luck would continue.

oOo

"Those must be the ships," Katara murmured.

Zuko nodded. There were several Fire Nation vessels moving on the water, lights dimmed to avoid drawing too much attention. Bulky silhouettes could be spotted on most of the decks. Some kind of military cargo? He noticed that none of the ships seemed to bear the flags or royal insignia to show that there was royalty aboard. If Azula was down there, she had either decided to go incognito or had simply hitched a ride with a ship that was already heading for the city. He thought the latter more likely given that she had been travelling by land the last time they had seen each other. Boats were a much slower mode of transportation; she wouldn't have had the time to reunite with her own war vessel and get to Ba Sing Se to meet them.

"Which do you think the princess is on?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure," Zuko admitted, "but that's the ship we want. She'll have copies of her battle plans there. We'll just have to be careful to avoid running into her."

Katara raised her eyebrow. "Are you really trying to avoid her? You could have gone to the base camp, right? General Sung did say it was on the coast. It would have been easier."

Zuko shook his head. "Azula doesn't like to share her plans until the very end. She's always worried that people will botch it up somehow or betray her." His expression turned grim. "Regardless of what the army officials decided, she'll be the one to have the final say."

"Then what should we do?"

"For now, let's get a closer look." He got Appa into position as he spoke. "I want to check out the cargo on board anyway."

Katara nodded. The two of them pulled their cloth masks up to hide their faces, then jumped over the side of the saddle. Wind rushed in Zuko's ears. Katara used her bending to make the water rise up and catch them, avoiding any sound of a splash. She guided the water lift to the railing of the closest ship so they could step onto the boat without any trouble. No soldiers were in the vicinity right now. So far so good.

Zuko gestured for her to keep an eye out and made his way towards one of the covered cargo. He lifted up the fabric to see a Fire Nation tundra tank. A crease formed on his brow. Tanks had become a standard tactic for the Fire Nation when carrying out an invasion; it was no surprise that Azula wanted to use them. Still, something didn't sit right. Just by doing a rough count of the bulky silhouettes, he knew that this force would likely not be enough to breach the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. Cause damage, yes, but Ba Sing Se's wall was much thicker and more durable than the ice one that the tanks had destroyed in the Northern Water Tribe. He couldn't imagine her making such a miscalculation.

Footsteps sounded from close by. Zuko froze. The sound was heading in his direction. He released the cloth and moved with cat-like silence, grabbing Katara by the waist and pulling her up with him so that they were lying flat on top of the tank. Just in time. A guard walked past as they settled into hiding.

Katara let out a breath. "That was close."

"Come on," Zuko said, already moving to jump down. "I want to search the ship more."

She joined him on the deck. They decided to head for the captain's cabin. All the important documents would be stored there and, at the very least, they would find someone who could give them decent information. Both teens were careful to avoid the soldiers patrolling on night duty. Zuko had warned Katara beforehand that it was better not to attack anyone unless it could be helped. Immobilised bodies were eventually found, after all. The last thing they needed was for the alarm to be triggered. Unfortunately for them, the captain's door turned out to be locked.

"This way," Zuko said, tugging on her wrist.

He jumped onto the railing and began a spider-monkey's crawl along the outer part of the ship, clearly intending to break through the window. Katara stared at him for a moment and then created a water lift for herself.

"I think this way will be easier," she said, straight-faced.

Zuko had an odd urge to continue climbing if only because he just knew she was teasing him. Still, this wasn't the time to get all stubborn and prideful. Speed was of the essence. The longer they dallied, the higher their chances of being discovered. He let go of the ship and joined her on the lift. She manipulated her element to take them close to the captain's window. As he had expected, the window was ajar. The night was muggy and Zuko knew from experience how stuffy boats could get. A glance inside revealed only one person: a man with well-groomed sideburns who was idly flicking through a scroll. Well, at least it wasn't Azula.

"Ready?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded.

He took a breath and forced the window open, rolling into a crouch to allow Katara to follow up with a water attack that pinned the captain against the wall. Zuko was moving in a split-second, lunging forward to slap his hand over the man's mouth before a scream could escape. With a simple curl of her fingers, Katara switched some of the water to ice, creating sharpened daggers that hovered threateningly in front of the captain's face.

"Where are the battle plans for the invasion of Ba Sing Se?" Zuko demanded. "Nod if you have them on this ship."

The captain's eyes bulged. He tried to break free of Zuko's grip and perform a bending move, but Katara once more slammed him against the wall. The jolt was so hard that it made the man slump a bit, clearly dazed. Zuko blinked. He had forgotten that she was much stronger at night.

"Where are the plans?" Katara growled. She inched some of the ice daggers closer. It seemed she was not willing to take any chances.

Zuko glared at the man. "I'm going to remove my hand. Do anything to call for help and I'll kill you."

Which was a bluff. Not that the captain needed to know that.

Zuko removed his hand and waited expectantly for the captain to answer. The man still tried to resist, but eventually he cracked enough to tell them that it was War Minister Qin and those who had been working on the drill who knew everything. He was just in charge of helping to transport the tanks."

"Drill?" Zuko repeated, latching onto the word.

The captain realised his mistake too late. He renewed his struggling and managed to shoot off a fireball. Zuko deflected the attack with ease and pinned him down. Katara pressed her sharpened ice daggers to the man's throat, taking over the role of interrogator. She was in a better position to do so anyway since her bending was the strongest while the moon was up.

"War Minister Qin," she said calmly. "Which boat is he on?"

The captain spat obscenities at them both. Katara put just enough pressure on the ice daggers to draw blood. Her expression was cold. "Don't make me ask again," she warned.

The captain swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Zuko couldn't blame the man for being afraid. Even he wasn't sure if Katara was bluffing. There was a spark of darkness in her eyes that he had rarely seen. It was like something ruthless had been awakened inside her. Still, her scare tactics did the trick. The captain disclosed the information they wanted, albeit in a bitter voice. It seemed self-preservation had won out over loyalty.

Zuko bound and gagged the man, then shifted his gaze to Katara. "You okay?"

He wasn't sure if she had ever interrogated someone before. Not like that in any case.

She nodded. There was no trace of darkness in her expression now. "I'm fine. Let's just hurry. We've got what we wanted here, right?"

He made a sound of agreement and headed with her back out the window. She sunk them into the sea in a bubble of air, then manipulated the water to carry them to War Minister Qin's ship. It was safer to move this way—safer for Appa as well, who had retreated some distance and waited to be summoned with the bison whistle that Katara had "borrowed". At last, they surfaced and waited until the coast was clear before climbing aboard.

"We should split up," Katara suggested. "We'll be able to work faster that way."

Zuko hesitated. It wasn't that he doubted Katara; she had well and truly proven herself capable. He just knew that if anything happened to her, Aang and Sokka would have his head. Still, she was right that they would be able to find the minister much faster if they separated.

"Alright," he agreed. "Just remember that it's likely Azula is on this ship. If you run into her, don't try to fight. Just get out quick."

"That goes for you too," she responded. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't."

He knew things would turn ugly very quickly should he and his sister meet. That would only get in the way of the mission. Tonight, getting the invasion plans was the most important thing on his agenda. His sister could wait.

Katara told him to be careful once more and then the two parted ways. Zuko watched her retreating figure before he let out a breath and moved to his self-assigned area. Time to try this again.

oOo

Zuko knew he'd hit the jackpot when he came across the fancier cabin rooms. He scaled the metal walls, blending into the shadows to avoid the patrol guards when needed. Eventually, he found what he was looking for: an older man dressed in expensive Fire Nation robes instead of the typical decorated armour seen by higher ranked soldiers. War Minister Qin was a government official, after all. Zuko had only met the man a few times, but he remembered that Qin had been in charge of the military's technology.

Carefully, Zuko pushed open the window and entered the room. He crept up behind the minister, wanting to catch the man by surprise. Qin froze and sprang to his feet. Zuko realised too late that his image had been reflected on the mirror resting by the man's hand. No time to be stealthy now. Zuko rushed ahead and grabbed Qin by the throat, but not before the minister managed to hit the gong to trigger the alarm. Something hollow opened up inside Zuko's stomach.

"What will you do now?" Qin asked. His words were brave, though he licked his lips nervously. The war minister had never been much of a fighter.

Zuko gritted his teeth. Shouts had already started up from outside the room, calling for the soldiers to gather to catch the intruder. Bells clanged. Judging from the jarring rhythm, it sounded like the other ships had picked up on the alarm. Zuko hoped Katara was okay.

"I suggest you release me now," Qin advised. "They will come for you soon."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I hear you're the one to talk to about the drill." He tightened his grip on the man's throat. "Tell me, what exactly is it?"

Qin's eyes darted to the side. An involuntary flicker.

Zuko followed the man's gaze and saw scrolls spread out on the desk. It looked like blueprints of some kind. A faint smile curved his mouth. "I see," he said softly.

He manoeuvred Qin backwards and snatched up the scrolls. One glance at the diagram had his eyes widening.

"What the hell is this?" Zuko demanded, rounding on the war minister. "Is Azula planning to use this machine to break through the Outer Wall?" His voice roughened to a more threatening tone. "You helped to design this thing, right? What's its weakness?"

Qin swallowed. The shouts and sound of footsteps were getting louder from outside the room. Something thudded against the door.

The corners of Qin's mouth twitched. "It's too late for you. Even with those schematics in your hand, you will not be able to stop the drill. It is the perfect machine."

Zuko cursed and released the man. He ran for the window just as the door was knocked off its hinges and several elite firebenders burst through the entrance. Flames rushed for the prince. He dived through the open window, feeling the heat of his opponents' attack sweep against the soles of his boots. That had been too close.

Still in freefall, Zuko latched onto the metal grooves of the ship with his free hand, abruptly halting his descent. He stuffed the scrolls into his tunic and started climbing. Much as it would be easier to just fall into the ocean, the drop was massive and he did not have a waterbender to help cushion his fall. For now, all he could do was try get to a better vantage point so he could find Katara.

"The intruder is getting away!"

That was Qin again. No sound of nerves in the man's voice now. Zuko would have snorted in amusement had his situation not been so dire. Fireballs were still being shot at him, and some of the soldiers had even started scrambling after him in pursuit. Damn it, these bastards were persistent. Still, not for nothing had he trained as the Blue Spirit. He'd lose them yet.

Zuko quickened his pace, focussing only on finding the next foothold. Something flickered out the corner of his eye. He ducked—too late. Sharp metal grazed his cheek, tearing apart the cloth mask that had been hiding his face. He glanced up in the direction from where the projectile had come. A girl stood on the balcony he had been about to climb. Her black hair was unbound and she was wearing a loose robe, but there was no mistaking her features. She would always be familiar to him.

"Mai."

The name was wrenched out of him, almost like a punch to the gut that knocked the air from his lungs. He had run into her once when he'd had amnesia, but it was different this time. This time, he could look into her eyes and remember the quiet girl who had used to read scrolls under the cherry tree at the palace. He remembered her dry wit and even that embarrassing day he had knocked them both into the pond when he had tried to save her from Azula's antics. She had been a sort of friend to him back then, more so than many of his other childhood acquaintances. It was surreal that he confronted her now as an enemy. Surreal and sad.

Mai stood motionless, razor blades rimming her knuckles in preparation to strike. His pulse quickened. If she attacked him now, he would undoubtedly fall and be captured.

"You really are stupid," she said.

Her voice was flat, almost emotionless. She didn't attack him, though. Not even when the fog rose up from the waves and passed over the boat, blanketing everything in a thick cloak of white. A hand closed around his wrist. Katara's. Suddenly, he was being lifted into the air and pulled onto Appa's saddle. When he glanced back at the balcony, any trace of Mai had gone.

Katara grinned at him. "Aren't you glad I came with you now?"

Zuko made a noncommittal noise. It was true that Katara had rescued him. Thanks to her little fog trick, they'd also been able to escape with the drill blueprints. Still, he found that he couldn't find the energy to celebrate. Not really. His heart felt too heavy and unsettled.

A name hovered on his lips, though he didn't speak it aloud. All he knew was that another girl had saved him in her own way tonight. Mai had let him escape. It was something he could not forget.


	4. The Drill

"You're bleeding," Katara observed.

Zuko touched his cheek where Mai's knife had grazed. "It's nothing," he muttered. "Just a scratch."

Katara leaned over and, before he could react, pressed her water-gloved palm to his skin. He felt the coolness of her element brush against him. Energy hummed and the wound knitted itself together. "You don't need to carry any more scars, Zuko," she said simply. "I'm a healer too, you know. Let me help you sometimes."

His breath caught. It was like she had just given him an emotional sucker punch. Fortunately, she didn't expect a response from him.

"I can see the campsite," she said, pointing down to where Changpu had taken them to rest. "Let's hurry."

Zuko pulled himself together and tugged on the reins to make Appa descend. As they drew closer, he was surprised to find Toph waiting with the guard. She was reclining on a chair made out of rock and playing some kind of earthbending guessing game with Changpu. The guard, for his part, seemed more resigned than anything. He was still bound with rope.

"'Sup," Toph said, giving a casual nod to the two as they jumped down from the bison. "You took your time."

Katara frowned. "How did you know we had gone?"

"My feet."

This statement did not seem to impress Katara. Zuko, on the other hand, didn't even try to get to the bottom of Toph's newfound omniscience. The little brat just liked to rile people up. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Still, her comments from earlier did make a lot more sense. She must have known that Katara had not planned to stop him from leaving.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Toph asked. She jerked her thumb at Changpu. "I did stop Pig-Chicken Boy here from alerting the guards about your night time escapade."

"Thanks," Zuko said in his flattest voice.

Katara undid the rope that was binding Changpu. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you were just doing your job, but we didn't have a choice."

"And?" Toph prompted. "What's the verdict?"

"Bad," Zuko admitted, and turned to Changpu. "We need to see General Sung."

Changpu swallowed. "I can't just take you to the general. There's protocol to follow and—"

"I don't care about your stupid protocol!" Zuko snapped. "You're taking us whether you like it or not!" With that, he picked the earthbender up and slung him over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" Changpu exclaimed. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!"

Toph chortled. "Sunshine has got a real way with people, huh?"

Zuko didn't respond to this comment and simply dumped Changpu on Appa's saddle. "It's your job to calm those guards down when we get to the wall," he said curtly. "Don't mess up."

Katara face-palmed. "At least explain to him why this is urgent."

"Fine," Zuko muttered. "There's a big drill. It's going to smash through the wall unless we stop it. Now let's go."

Changpu blinked. Then he blinked some more.

"Wow, Sunshine," Toph said. "Eloquence isn't something that comes naturally to you, is it?"

Katara made a sound of agreement.

Zuko's cheeks warmed. "Who cares about that?" He sat down on Appa's perch and snatched up the reins. "Let's just go!"

There was no time to waste if they wanted to find a way to stop the Fire Nation. That drill would be coming whether General Sung and his soldiers were ready for it or not. Zuko might not have his uncle's tactical abilities, but he hated to see lives needlessly lost. He would do whatever he could to make sure Azula didn't win. Even if that meant forcing that droopy-moustached idiot to listen.

"Yip, yip!" Zuko said grimly.

Appa let out a low rumble and flew into the air. The night was not over yet. Zuko would make every second count.

oOo

It was official: General Sung really was an idiot. Zuko, Katara and Toph had made it past the wall guards thanks to Changpu's efforts, though Appa had been detained. Toph had left to go bring Aang and the others to the late-night meeting. Now, here they all stood surrounded by a ring of high-ranking earthbenders. The drill blueprints lay flat on the desk in the middle for all to see. Just the sight should have shocked the general and his commanders enough to at least rethink their plan, but General Sung was stubborn. He insisted that the Terra Team could handle whatever the Fire Nation threw at them, including this drill.

"It's just a machine," General Sung said, raising his nose at the blueprints. Too bad the effect was ruined by his askew topknot and hastily thrown on armour. "I doubt it will cause a problem for us."

"Are you stupid?" Zuko snapped. "This thing has been specifically designed to cut through the wall!"

The general's moustache bristled. This was the second time Zuko had spoken out against him. "Who on earth is this boy?" he demanded.

Iroh stepped forward, bowing as he did so. "Please forgive my nephew for his rudeness. Lee can be hot-headed sometimes, but he means well. He's just worried."

"You would do better to teach your nephew some manners," General Sung retorted. "Restrain his tongue or I will have him removed."

Iroh murmured another apology and then elbowed Zuko in the ribs.

The prince struggled for a moment before curving his spine into a stiff bow. "Sorry," he muttered.

General Sung turned his attention to Aang. "I do not know what you and your friends were hoping to prove with this reckless escapade, but I hope you can see now that your efforts were needless. Drill or not, the Fire Nation will not get past the outer wall."

Aang opened his mouth to respond, but the general held his hand up in a silencing gesture.

"I have indulged this farce enough," he said bluntly. "Aside from the old man there, and regardless of the fact that you are the Avatar, you are all just children. What makes you think you have the right to decide our battle plans?"

"Hey!" Sokka interjected. "Don't you know we helped stop the Fire Nation armies at both the Northern Air Temple and the Northern Water Tribe? It's not like we're completely clueless."

The commanders shifted on their feet. None of them had spoken much during the meeting, but it was obvious that a few of them were at least considering Sokka's words. General Sung, however, was not impressed. He said that those places were not Ba Sing Se, and that the Outer Wall guard had their own way of doing things. There was no need for others to interfere.

"At least let us help!" Aang pleaded, unable to stay silent any longer. "We won't get in the way. I promise."

The general straightened proudly. "My soldiers have always defended this wall on their own, and we will do so this time as well. I repeat, we do not need your help, Avatar."

Aang's shoulders slumped. Even he could see how pointless it was to keep pushing the matter.

Anger bubbled inside Zuko's chest. That damned, drooping-moustached idiot! Just what did that guy think he was doing? Zuko wanted to yell and knock some sense into the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Couldn't they see that they were practically handing victory to Azula on a platter? But Iroh was gripping his wrist hard. Too hard. It was a warning for Zuko not to lose his temper.

"Don't," Iroh said under his breath, soft enough so only Zuko could hear. "Remember, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

Zuko exhaled. He knew his uncle was right, but still. It was so hard to stay silent. The general had no idea what was coming for him. The Fire Nation army could not be taken lightly, let alone Azula. It was akin to suicide.

"This meeting is finished," General Sung declared. "Please, return to your rooms."

"But—" Katara began.

Sokka tugged on her arm. "Come on, Sis. Let's go."

Her eyes meet Zuko's, sharing a glance of dismay. Neither had expected the meeting to go this way.

"What about Appa?" Aang asked.

"The bison will remain in our custody," one of the army officials said. "You may collect him when you are ready to leave."

Aang looked like he was going to argue, but he was quickly marched out of the room by Iroh, who was also dragging Zuko in tow. Sokka had Katara while Toph followed much more leisurely at the rear with Momo. Once they were all gathered together in their designated room in the barracks, Iroh sat them down and faced them with a grim expression.

"I understand you're all worried," he said.

An outburst of words poured from the group. General Sung was an idiot! Those earthbenders were all so stupid and stubborn! Appa didn't deserve to be locked away just because Katara and Zuko snuck out with him!

That last one had Katara giving Aang a sheepish expression. "Sorry," she said, ducking her head. "I didn't realise General Sung would react that way."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I'm not sorry. Even if that pompous bastard won't listen to us, we at least know now that Azula plans to use the drill to breach the wall. The tanks will probably be used for support and to keep the earthbenders busy."

"I would say that is her plan," Iroh agreed. "The problem is that General Sung won't let us help."

Toph stretched her legs out, wriggling her grubby toes to loosen some of the dirt. "We could always just go all out and rebel. I doubt they'd be able to stop us."

Sokka shook his head. "No, if we do that we'll just cause more problems. Remember, we still need to get inside Ba Sing Se. Right now we can't even get past the wall."

All of them fell silent as they considered this predicament.

Zuko glanced up at Iroh from where he sat cross-legged on the ground. "Do you have any suggestions, Uncle?" he asked.

Iroh made a humming noise and rubbed his chin. "Sokka is right that fighting without permission would not be a good idea. I believe the best plan of action would be to simply wait for now." A faint smile curved his lips. "I know you're all eager to make a difference, but sometimes a person has no choice but to sit back and listen to their superiors. Right now, that person is General Sung."

"But he's an incompetent fool!" Zuko exploded. "How can you expect us to listen to him?"

"Nephew," Iroh said gently. "Need I remind you that you acted against my advice tonight as well?"

Zuko swallowed. "I just—"

"I know," Iroh cut in. "You thought you needed to find out what Azula was planning. I won't deny that it's useful to know about the drill, but—" and here he glanced at Katara "—both of you behaved recklessly tonight. You're lucky that you were able to return safely."

Katara hung her head. "Sorry. It was my fault. I didn't try to stop him at all. In fact, I was the one who allowed us to go."

Iroh seemed a little surprised by this confession, but he accepted her apology with good grace and said that they should just put the matter behind them. What mattered was that both of them were safe. Plus, thanks to their efforts, now they could come up with a good counter plan.

"Huh?" Aang blinked. "But you just said it was better for us to wait."

A grin curved Iroh's mouth. "Wait, yes. Do nothing to prepare, no."

Zuko propped his chin on his hand. "Then you have a plan?"

"A plan," Iroh mused in a thoughtful voice. He shifted his gaze to Sokka. "What do you think?"

Sokka blinked. "Uh, me?"

"You understood those diagrams, didn't you?" Iroh questioned. "I believe you were able to figure out the drill's weakness."

"Well, yeah." Sokka rubbed the base of his neck. "It was pretty easy."

Iroh's smile widened. "Then that's where we'll start." He clapped his hands together. "So, Master Sokka, tell us all about what you learnt."

Sokka preened a little. The title of "Master" seemed to have quite the effect on him. Katara just groaned and muttered that her brother's ego was going to be bigger than ever now. Still, no one could deny that Sokka was the only person who had been able to interpret the blueprints; he just had a knack for understanding mechanical things. He also proved to have a good head for strategy. Sokka and Iroh bounced ideas off each other as if they were equals rather than a teenager and an experienced general. The others took a backseat approach and shared their input from time to time. By the end of the night, they group had managed to come up with a plan to counter the Fire Nation's attack.

"Once General Sung gives the go-ahead, we'll be able to act," Sokka said.

Toph blew her fringe out of her face. "And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll use Plan B," Iroh responded. "Either way, you all know what to do."

Zuko exchanged a glance with Aang. The two nodded, both understanding what the other was thinking. No matter what, Ba Sing Se would not be allowed to fall. They would make sure of it.

oOo

The sun and a clanking roar of machines signalled the Fire Nation's advancement. Earth Kingdom soldiers lined the outer wall, nervous and with stone catapults prepped and ready to go. Below, in trenches made from earthbending, the Terra Team crouched in anticipation. Everyone waited. Everyone watched. Soon, the dust cloud cleared and a mechanical monster loomed into view. It was the drill, so much larger in real life, so much more threatening. Tanks followed like some macabre royal escort, more than Zuko could count at a glance.

His eyes narrowed. "This is it," he murmured.

He stood on the side lines of the outer wall with Aang and the others. If all went well, none of them would have to do anything. At least, that was General Sung's plan. The man in question stood a little farther away, giving orders and in general looking like a pompous fool. Zuko clenched his hands into fists. That bastard had better cooperate when the time came.

"Attack!"

The Terra Team's captain gave the order for his platoon to move out. A swarm of green emerged from the trenches, shifting into formation. One group tried to take out a tank by overturning the machine, but the tank just flipped itself back over and began shooting at them with fire blasts. Others were trying to trap the tanks in rock cages or crush their hulking bodies. A portion were focussing on the drill and creating huge pillars to stop the machine. It all seemed so futile. There were still more tanks coming and the drill had not even slowed. In fact, it had smashed through the pillars.

Suddenly, the Terra Team began to fall one by one. It took Zuko a moment to realise that there were two figures moving amidst the green-garbed soldiers. From this vantage point, all he could make out were splotches of colour: someone in pink and another in red. The point was that, in a scarily short amount of time, the whole Terra Team had been wiped out.

"That had to be Mai and Ty Lee," he murmured.

Only chi-blocking could have caused that much damage so quickly. Mai, of course, was the perfect support combination for the acrobat: she was swift with her blades and knew how to create ample distraction for Ty Lee to get close to their opponents. As a duo, they were almost unstoppable. It was the reason Azula had picked them to be her favourites. Only the best were good enough for the princess of the Fire Nation.

Grimly, Zuko watched the girls retreat now that their job was done. The Terra Team were left to scramble back to base the best they could. It was just as Zuko had feared. The Earth Kingdom soldiers had never stood a chance. General Sung seemed to have finally realised the truth as well.

"We're doomed!" General Sung exclaimed, floundering and looking as if he was about to bolt.

Sokka slapped him hard in the face. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" he ordered.

The general touched his stinging cheek. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?" Toph asked, raising her eyebrow.

He meekly agreed. Zuko let out a breath of relief. Not quite so much of an idiot then. At least the general knew how to swallow his pride when it counted.

Sokka grabbed Aang and Katara. "We're going to head for the drill. Toph, you can give us cover, right?"

"Of course," she said, slapping her palm against her chest. "This'll be no problem."

Zuko watched the four dash off to go complete their part of the plan. He nodded to his uncle, who would stay and help direct the soldiers' attacks from the wall. It was better for Iroh to keep out of the thick of things as much as possible. As for Zuko, he had his own part to play.

He scanned the soldiers lined along the wall until he found the person he wanted. Smaller than the others, and still fresh-faced, Changpu stood watching the drill's progress with a nervous expression.

"You!" Zuko marched over to Changpu and grabbed him by the arm. "You're coming with me."

Changpu let out a meep. "W-what are you—"

"I need an earthbender," Zuko said bluntly.

"But the general—my orders—"

Zuko gripped Changpu by his shoulders. "This isn't about who's giving you orders anymore. This is about defending the wall." His gaze was intense. "You want to protect your family, don't you?"

Changpu swallowed. He nodded.

A half-grin curved Zuko's mouth. "Then let's go. We're going to take down those tanks."

Some of the colour drained from Changpu's cheeks. "W-wait a minute. Shouldn't we get more back-up?"

"Toph will join us soon. Plus, my uncle will make sure we get the support we need."

Changpu still seemed to have qualms. Zuko simply ordered the earthbender to create a lift for them so they could get down the wall. Any kind of distraction to keep the tanks busy would help right now. That was why they were going. True, Zuko couldn't use his firebending without drawing unwanted attention to himself, but his swords could be just as dangerous. It helped that he knew enough about the tanks to understand their weaknesses.

"Hurry!" Zuko ordered.

The bad feeling from yesterday still had not left him. All he could do was play his part and hope that nothing went wrong. For now, victory rested on Sokka, Aang and Katara.

oOo

"Wow," Sokka said, blinking in surprise.

The three of them had managed to sneak inside the drill with little trouble thanks to Toph taking them right under the machine. After that, it had been a simple matter of following the mental blueprint in his mind to this chamber. Now, they stood on a metal platform staring at the many support beams they would have to break.

Sokka frowned. "That pillar looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plans. We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that."

Katara folded her arms across her chest. "What's this 'we' stuff? Aang and I are going to have to do all the work."

"Look, I'm the plan guy. You two—" he made rapid chop-chop gestures with his hands "—are the 'cut stuff up with waterbending' guys." He struck a heroic pose. "Together, we're Team A—"

Blue flames flared up like a wall between the trio. Sokka found his view cut off from the others. Before he could react, a hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled, but his assailant was surprisingly strong. Something sharp dug into his throat. He swallowed.

"Don't move," a raspy voice warned him.

Sokka knew that voice. It had annoyed him far too many times for him to forget. Just great. He'd been caught by Gloomy Knife Girl.

The flames dispersed with a gust of wind, revealing Katara slumped on the ground next to Creepy Pinky. His sister's waterskin lay useless next to her nerveless fingers.

"Aang," Katara said in a weak voice. "R-run."

Sokka's eyes darted around the platform to find the other boy. Aang had managed to knock back the two firebenders who had come at him, but then Sokka got the feeling those soldiers had not been meant for anything except a distraction. His suspicions were confirmed when a cold laugh echoed through the chamber. That's right, there was a third person to complete this trio of dangerous ladies. The owner of the blue flames.

Princess Azula jumped down from the upper platform. "Yes, Aang," she taunted. The way she said the boy's name sent a chill down Sokka's spine. "Why don't you run? Just abandon your friends here."

Aang clenched his hands so tightly his knuckles burned white. "Let them go."

Azula made a show of pondering the matter, complete with placing her finger to her chin. "I don't think I will. Besides, it's your own fault for falling into my trap." She shook her head in feigned disappointment. "So naïve. Did you really think I wouldn't consider my enemies making such a move after the drill's blueprints got stolen?"

"You—" Aang got ready to attack.

Azula made a tutting sound and waggled her finger at him. "Silly boy. Don't tell me you haven't realised your situation yet?" Her eyes turned cold. "Mai."

The word was sharp and like an order. Suddenly, the pressure digging into Sokka's throat increased. He felt the skin split, sending pain through his nerves. Blood trickled down his neck.

Azula's lips curved into a vicious smile. "Do you understand now, Avatar? One wrong move and I'll have Mai slit your friend's throat." She put on a falsely worried voice. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Aang let out a shaky breath. His eyes were wild with panic and rage. In the past, such an experience would have sent him into the Avatar State, but right now he could not call upon his past lives. Sokka didn't know if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, that Mai girl had him in her pointy death grip; on the other, maybe one good wind blast would have shocked her enough into letting him go before she killed him. Well, that was all just speculation now. The fact was that Sokka was in a sticky situation, and since Katara was immobilised, that left Aang with only two options.

"Just go," Katara said softly. "Get out of here while you can and let the others know what happened."

Aang shook his head. "I can't leave you and Sokka here. You're my family."

Mai twitched. Something about the word "family" seemed to have an effect on her. It got to Azula as well. The princess's smile turned brittle.

"Family?" Azula repeated. A laugh escaped her lips. "How foolish."

She made a motion at Creepy Pinky. The acrobatic girl darted forward to take Aang down with her weird punches and jabs, just as she had done to Katara. Fortunately, Aang was agile enough to avoid her blows. Unfortunately, Azula decided that was a cue for Mai to begin more stabby pain. Sokka felt Mai's heartbeat thump against his back—far too quick to be natural—but she nevertheless did as ordered. This time, Sokka couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. Geez, at this rate he really might get his throat slit.

"Stop it!" Aang screamed.

Azula put on a mocking baby voice. "Aw, is the little Avatar upset to see his friend hurt?" Her tone steeled. "Then stop resisting and give up like a good boy."

Aang's gaze darted to Sokka—a charged moment of dismay—but then he shifted to lock eyes with Mai. Sokka wasn't sure what they expressed to each other during their silent exchange. All he knew was that Mai gave another small twitch. She did not loosen her grip. If anything, the arm around his chest tightened.

Creepy Pinky cartwheeled to come up in front of Aang. "Don't worry," she said brightly. "It doesn't hurt that much."

Aang ducked her punch. "That isn't what I'm worried about!" He glared at Azula as he bent backwards to avoid another blow. "Promise you'll let my friends go and then I'll cooperate!"

Azula clapped her hands. "Done."

The airbender went still. Creepy Pinky followed up with a rapid blow of jabs, all struck with perfect precision. It was over in a heartbeat. Aang went limp and slumped into her arms. Sokka groaned in resignation.

"Wow," Creepy Pinky said, grinning down at the younger boy. "I never thought I'd get to hug the Avatar."

"I'd hardly call that hugging, Ty Lee," Azula said dryly.

Ty Lee just shrugged and swept the boy up so that she was holding him bridal style. Then she jumped down the pipes on which she and Aang had been fighting until she landed on the platform. As Sokka watched, helpless to do anything, he noticed that Ty Lee was surprisingly gentle when she placed Aang at Azula's feet. Somehow, Sokka got the feeling that the only person who was really enjoying this situation was the one calling all the shots. Even Mai seemed too stiff. That was saying something.

Aang raised his face the best he could to look up at the princess. "My friends," he said weakly. "You promised."

Azula took his chin in her hand. "Didn't Zuzu ever tell you?" Her lips curved into a sharp smile. "I always lie."

The boy's eyes widened in horror. Azula laughed and allowed a ball of flames to hover above her palm.

"Don't worry," she told him. "I'm not going to kill the Water Tribe peasants. They'll be rounded up and made prisoners of war along with the rest of your pathetic allies. You, however—" she poked him in the cheek "—your fate is a little different. See, I can't kill you. That'll just create a new Avatar. Unfortunately, I don't trust you to cooperate and play the good prisoner either. I hear my brother made that mistake once." She laughed again, and this time the shiver that crept down Sokka's spine was so much worse. "Well, he always was a soft-hearted fool."

Mai's heart thumped faster. Sokka felt her fingers shift on the blade.

"That's why, Avatar," Azula continued, "I'm just going to have to ensure you can't be a threat to anyone." She increased the size of her fireball and her smile widened, becoming twisted. "You should have just saved yourself, you know. That's the problem with caring about family; it makes you exploitable."

She raised her hand to attack. Before the fireball could be released, a knife pinned Azula's sleeve to the pillar. Sokka blinked. The blade at his throat had gone. Not even a split-second later, more knives had joined the first, pinning the princess completely.

Azula's eyes burned with something wild. "Mai," she said in a voice that trembled with barely constrained fury. "What do you think you're doing?"

Mai heaved a bored sigh. "I guess I just really don't like following orders."

The princess lost it. She thrashed against her restraints, screaming for the others to stop the traitor. Mai grabbed Aang by the scruff of his tunic and headed for the exit. Sokka quickly pulled himself together and scooped up Katara, following behind the knife thrower. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he wasn't about to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth. A flutter of pink passed over their heads. Both Mai and Sokka were forced to a halt as Ty Lee landed gracefully in front of them.

"Get out of the way, Ty Lee!" Mai ordered.

Ty Lee chewed on her lip. "Why are you doing this? Aren't we all childhood friends?"

For answer, Mai shoved the still paralysed Aang at Sokka. "Go."

Sokka blinked.

"This is your chance to get out of here," she elaborated in a flat voice. "I'll hold them off."

He met her gaze—still as impossible to read as ever, but somehow steeled with determination. It wasn't in Sokka's nature to leave a person behind, not even scary girls like this one who inflicted stabby pain on him, but he also knew that there was no point arguing with her. Katara and Aang were both paralysed and couldn't bend. Right now, Sokka was the only person of any use, and there was no way he and Mai were a match for Azula, Ty Lee and the firebenders. Not when trying to protect two other people. The Avatar was too important to lose; it was what Mai's eyes told him. It was what Sokka instinctively understood.

"Go," Mai repeated, and then the faintest of smiles curved her lips. "The three of you looked after my little brother, right? Consider this a late thank you."

Before Sokka could react, she shoved him away from her and rounded on Ty Lee. Knives flashed from under the hidden folds of her sleeves. The acrobat dodged and flipped through the air, avoiding the attack completely, but that didn't matter. Mai had achieved what she had wanted: an opening for Sokka to escape with Aang and Katara.

Sokka gritted his teeth and started running. The sound of two friends fighting continued to follow him: the pleading, the hurt. Fireballs intermingled in the mix. He winced and quickened his pace.

"There's no way Mai can defend herself against all of them," Katara said quietly. "What she's doing is suicide."

"We should go back," Aang urged. "Maybe we can—"

"We can't!" Sokka snapped. He took in a shuddering breath. "We can't waste her sacrifice."

The three fell silent. Sokka resisted the urge to shout in frustration. This sucked. This really, really sucked. Sure, Mai had always been their enemy, but even he had to admit that she'd been kind of cool back then. Now, were they just supposed to let her take the fall for them?

"Damn it!" he hissed.

This was not how the plan was supposed to go. To make things worse, they hadn't even managed to break through a single pillar. Not one.

For the second time that day, the Earth Kingdom allies had failed.

oOo

Zuko gripped his swords, moving with Changpu on what felt like a shifting, slide-like platform. Not that he could see to prove his theory. Everything was black. All he knew was that they were inside an underground tunnel that Changpu had created. Above them, Zuko could hear the rumbling and groaning of machines get louder. Perfect. That was what Zuko wanted.

"Now!" he ordered.

Changpu raised his arms. The two burst through the earth, spraying rock and bits of gravel. As planned, they had come out right behind a tank—or, rather, in its blind spot. Changpu dug his feet into the ground and brought his arms down. The earth quivered and shook, then started softening and sucking the tank downwards. Frantic cries of alarm came from inside. The wheels turned and turned, trying to tread through the sludgy trap; however, as Zuko had anticipated, such an action was futile. The tank needed proper grip to move. It was the reason spiked wheels had been used during the siege on the North.

Some of the crew spilled out from the escape hatch. Too bad for them that Zuko had been waiting. He lashed out with his swords, sweeping one man clean of his feet before taking another out with a well-placed strike. He turned back to incapacitate the first guy. No need to leave loose ends.

"Uh, a little help here, Lee!"

Zuko spun round to see Changpu just manage to dodge a blast of flames. It seemed someone had stayed inside and was trying to take down the earthbender. Persistent bastards.

"Boost!" Zuko yelled.

The ground underneath him lurched upwards. He used the momentum to flip himself up onto the tank, then wrenched open the hatch and swung inside, kicking an unsuspecting engineer in the face. Flames rushed towards him. Zuko dodged the attack and smashed his hilt into the firebender's nose. Blood spurted everywhere. A second blow did the rest. The man's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed.

Without pausing, Zuko hauled both men out of the tank with him and tossed them onto the ground. "That's another down," he observed.

Changpu let out a breath. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this."

"You're too slow!" a familiar voice taunted.

Changpu and Zuko blinked as Toph raced past them. She was moving around on a giant, shifting ball of rock. Every now and then she'd pause to whack the tanks into each other or else just pick them up with bending and toss them far away like unwanted dolls. The soldiers inside had no choice but to get out or get Toph Smashed. Zuko hated to admit it, but he was impressed.

"Can you do that?" he asked Changpu.

The guard swallowed. "Not a chance. That girl is a demon."

As if to prove this statement, Toph laughed maniacally and crushed two more tanks together. Some of the recovered Terra Team also paused to watch her in a mixture of fear and admiration. Maybe her boasts that she was the greatest earthbender in the world weren't so farfetched after all.

The ground juddered. A harsh sound like rock and metal grinding together pierced through the air. Zuko frowned and glanced in the direction of the noise. It was the wall. The wall that was now being chewed through by the drill as if it was nothing. Some of the colour drained from his face.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Why hasn't the drill been stopped yet?"

Aang and Katara had been given enough time to break through the support beams. The drill should not have been allowed to advance this far. This was not good.

"Toph!" Zuko called.

The girl was already heading for him. "I felt it," she said in a grim voice. "The drill just made contact."

"Do you think something happened to the others?" he asked.

She shrugged, though for the first time it was not a nonchalant gesture. "I don't know, but I don't like this," she admitted.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. More of the tanks were advancing. They couldn't stand around here talking any longer. "Okay," he said, making a decision. "You're better at handling these tanks. Changpu and I will head for the drill and try figure out what's going on."

"Got it!"

She raced off to continue her onslaught. Zuko nodded to Changpu. The earthbender lowered his arms in a downward motion and sunk them both into a newly formed tunnel. This way, they'd be able to avoid the tanks' attacks and head straight for the drill.

"Has something really happened to the Avatar?" Changpu asked.

It was pitch black inside the tunnel, but that didn't stop Zuko from hearing the nervousness in the other man's voice. He gritted his teeth. The bad feeling that had been niggling at him was getting stronger, tightening his stomach into uneasy knots.

"I hope not," Zuko murmured. "I really, really hope not."

Because if that was the case, they were all doomed.

oOo

Sokka panted for breath. They had almost made it to the escape hatch. Unfortunately, he could also hear his pursuers gaining on him. It sounded like Ty Lee was at the foreground. That made his gut squirm in a whole series of niggling twists and knots. Mai must have been overwhelmed while trying to give them time. It was an awful realisation.

_"The three of you looked after my little brother, right? Consider this a late thank you."_

The shallow cut on his throat throbbed. Even now, he could remember her faint smile before she had turned to battle her friend, the only real sign of emotion she had allowed herself to show. Sokka cursed under his breath. He couldn't stand this! He couldn't stand the thought that her sacrifice might come to nothing. He hated how utterly useless he felt.

If only he was a powerful bender. If only he could do more than toss a boomerang around and come up with plans.

_Plans that failed_ , his mind added helpfully.

Sokka gritted his teeth. "Has the feeling come back to your bodies yet?" he asked.

Aang made a noise as if to ponder the matter. "I think I can feel my toe."

"That doesn't help!"

Panic welled in fresh waves inside Sokka's chest. This sucked. This just plain sucked. Why did the universe hate him so much today?

"Hey, cutie!" a familiar voice called, though it sounded a bit more subdued than usual. "Could you, like, stop hiding from me now? I'm worried about leaving Mai with Azula."

Sokka froze. Okay, Ty Lee hadn't spotted them yet, but it was only a matter of time. That girl's jabs were damned impossible to avoid on the best of days as well. Not good, not good, not—

He jerked to a halt. Wait a minute. Had she just said she was worried about Mai?

His eyes glinted. The plan he'd come up with might be a little like grasping at straws, but he was willing to latch onto anything right now. There was no way he was going to outrun anyone, let alone Creepy Pinky, while he was carrying two people. At the end of the day, Sokka's biggest strength had always been his intelligence. He'd make this work somehow.

"If you're so worried about your friend," Sokka called back, "then why'd you stop her in the first place? You could have just let her escape with us."

Ty Lee was quiet for a moment. "I didn't want her to leave."

"Huh?"

The girl dropped down in front of him. He yelped in surprise and fell back. Katara and Aang slipped from his grip and landed on the ground, groaning a little. Ty Lee crouched in front of the trio and rested her chin on her knees. There was no bright sparkle in her grey eyes. She looked small and sad.

"You wouldn't understand," she told them. "You don't know our friendship with Azula."

Katara raised her eyebrow. "You call that friendship? It looked to me like you two were just following orders."

"That's not true," Ty Lee responded. "Azula has always been our friend. She's done so much—not just for me, but for Mai as well." Her eyes became big and earnest. "I know Azula might seem cruel, but she really does care."

"Even though you just said you're worried about leaving Mai with her?" Sokka pointed out.

A look of uncertainty passed over Ty Lee's face. That was enough for Sokka. He'd got her to come closer and distracted her with her own unsettled emotions. In a swift motion, he tightened his fingers on the club he'd stealthily taken hold of and swung upwards. The girl's lips formed a small 'O' of shock. She slumped forward, collapsing on Sokka's lap in a flutter of pink.

Sokka let out a breath. "That was close."

Pushing the girl off him, he once more took hold of Katara and Aang and started running. It was a relief when he made it to the escape hatch. It was even more so when he stumbled across one of the Terra Team.

"Hey!" Sokka called.

The man started in surprise. "Geez, where the heck did you kids come from?"

Without preamble, Sokka shoved his paralysed burdens into the man's arms. "Get these two back to Yingjie! You should find him on the wall!"

The man blinked.

"That there is the Avatar," Sokka explained, pointing at Aang's tattooed head. "The other is my little sister. You let them get hurt and I'll hunt you down myself!"

The man swallowed. "Right."

Aang shifted in the bulky earthbender's arms. "You're going back for her, aren't you?"

Sokka lowered his gaze. "This whole thing just doesn't sit right, you know? I don't like the fact we left her behind."

"I know." A grimace twisted Aang's face. "I wish I could come with you, but—"

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "You're about as useful as a dead fish right now."

"Sorry."

Katara met her brother's eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe it'd be better to wait for backup or—"

He puffed out his chest. "Hey, who do you think you're talking to? I'm the Plan Guy, aren't I?" A grin curved his lips. "Trust me. I've got it all sorted."

She didn't look happy with this response, but Sokka didn't let her argue. He nodded to the Terra Team soldier, who got the message and quickly dashed off using his bending before the others could get in another word. Sokka sighed and turned back to the drill. Time to actually think of a plan.

oOo

Mai had realised long ago that she was not a brave person. Not really. If she was brave, she would have stood up to her parents when they had tried to force her to behave like a "lady" instead of relying on Azula to fix the issue. She would have let no one, not even her own mother, suffocate her voice.

If Mai was brave, she would have confronted the princess instead of allowing the turtleducks to be killed that day back at the palace. More importantly, she would not have listened to the tune of Azula's piping when Tom-Tom's safety had been put in jeopardy all for some crazy king (because family did matter, and that had been one of the most frustrating moments of her life).

But Mai was not brave. All she had ever been able to do was pretend that she didn't care about the things that upset her. There was no courage in that. Even now—even though she had finally, _finally_ made her stand—it had all come too late. She could have acted sooner. Could have spared the Avatar and the girl being paralysed. Could have refused to threaten the Water Tribe boy.

Could have, should have, would have. She guessed none of it really mattered now.

Mai tightened her grip on her knife, the last she carried. Ty Lee and the firebenders had already left to pursue the others. It was just Mai and Azula now. That was better odds, but still not great. Mai knew she was the weaker of the two. She had been trained to work as a team with Ty Lee and Azula. It wasn't her style to fight alone.

Huh. Given her current situation, the irony of that thought almost made her want to laugh. Almost. Azula looked a bit too unhinged to be able to appreciate Mai's humour. There was a fractured light in the younger girl's eyes, as if something wild and dark was oozing out from within her. It was so unlike Azula that it gave Mai pause.

"You," Azula said in a low, trembling voice. "How dare you betray me!"

She shot off two fireballs in rapid succession. Mai was able to dodge the first, but the second one struck her in the arm. A cry of pain escaped her lips. The knife slipped from her grasp with a clatter. Frantically, Mai made a grab for it, but a boot slammed down on her fingers, crushing and cracking the fragile bones. She bit her tongue in an effort to hold back her scream. The taste of copper filled her mouth.

"I see now," Azula said, leaning closer so that the two were at eye level. "This is all Zuzu's fault, isn't it? You always cared about him more."

Mai spat out a glob of blood. "This has nothing to do with him."

"Of course it does!" Azula's face contorted into something twisted and ugly. Something pained. "It's always about him! I noticed it every time his name was mentioned around you. I saw it in your face when you realised he was still alive. A part of you was thinking that you wanted to be with him."

A fluttering, sickening rhythm of fear entered Mai's heartbeat. There was something very off about the princess.

Azula straddled Mai and forced her back against the ground. Her long fingernails dug into Mai's shoulders. "Just remember that you were mine first!" she hissed. "You and Ty Lee both. I chose you. Not Zuko. It was me!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Are you?" Azula cocked her head. "You know, I thought we were friends. I thought you were glad to join me and escape your parents. It was just like old times, wasn't it?" She let out a dramatic and very fake sigh. "But I guess I was wrong. I guess Father was right when he said that people can't be trusted."

The next moment blue fire glowed to life in Azula's palm. Mai swallowed. This development was not what she had anticipated. Perhaps a part of her had still thought that their friendship meant something, at least enough to make Azula hold back from hurting her in any serious way. It seemed she was wrong.

"What are you going to do?" Mai asked.

Azula's mouth curved into an unnerving smile. "Oh, I just thought I'd do a little redecorating." Her voice softened, though it didn't become any less cruel. "You still remember, don't you? Father taught the same lesson to Zuzu when he revealed himself to be a traitor." A manic laugh escaped her lips. "It's almost poetic! You betrayed me for him, and now I'll give you the same scar as punishment. You'll be like the little matching traitors."

Panic tightened Mai's chest. She had always known Azula could be a bit unhinged, but not like this. In that moment, Mai was truly and genuinely afraid. The sudden juxtaposition Azula displayed from being controlled to full-blown crazy wasn't helping.

"Say bye-bye to that pretty face of yours," Azula cooed. Her eyes glinted. "Oh, but don't worry. I'm sure Zuzu will still accept you. That's all that matters, right?"

"Damn it, Azula, this isn't about Zuko!" Mai shouted, finally losing her cool. "Can't you see that you've brought this on yourself? You were always testing me, always making me do things that I didn't want to do. What did you think was going to happen?" Something hot clawed at the inside of her throat; it prickled in the corner of her eyes. "I wanted to be your friend, but you were too much of a monster!"

Azula's grin widened so much it was as if her face might crack. "You're right," she agreed. "I am a monster. But, you know"—she leaned closer, whispering the words into Mai's ear—"if I have to be one, I might as well be the cruellest."

Tears slipped free from Mai's eyes, the first she had shed in years. She didn't know why she cried. Perhaps she mourned the end of her friendship with Azula. Perhaps she was just frustrated at her own helplessness. Either way, the heat of the flames drew closer. She felt them caress her cheek, getting too harsh. Too hot. Mai winced and tried to inch her face away. Azula held her in place.

"Uh-huh," Azula chided. "You brought this upon yourself. The least you can do is stay put. Really, even Zuko did better than this."

Mai's heart got caught in her throat. She wondered in that moment if she regretted making a stand against Azula. She wondered if the princess even fully understood what was about to happen; the younger girl just seemed so fractured and unlike herself. Maybe Azula would snap out of it later and realise that this whole situation was insane. Maybe she would also regret.

Well, not that any of it mattered now.

Mai gritted her teeth and braced herself for the pain to come. She was not a brave person, but today she had tried. It had been a short-lived victory. In truth, a part of her had never expected to get away unscathed. She just hoped that her actions had allowed the Avatar and his friends to get out safely.

_At least give me that_ , she pleaded to whatever spirit would listen.

It would be too cruel if her sacrifice had been in vain.

oOo

Sokka smelt the scent of burnt flesh before he realised what had happened. It was nauseating. The sight that confronted him when he entered the chamber was even worse. He used his boomerang to knock out Azula, taking advantage of the fact that the princess was too distracted with her victim to notice him. Hurriedly, he picked up Katara's waterskin from the ground and doused the stray flames that were beginning to eat through Mai's hair. It didn't help much.

"Spirits," he muttered, not even sure where to begin. "This is so messed up."

Mai groaned and murmured something unintelligible. A lump constricted Sokka's throat. The poor girl was still conscious. He couldn't imagine how much pain she had to be in right then. One side of her face had been completely ravaged. Just the little burns he had received in his life had been bad enough.

"Hang on," he said, kneeling next to her. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Mai didn't seem to register his words. She was too dazed.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. Anger welled in hot waves inside him. This wasn't right. It was just plain sick. Wasn't Azula supposed to have been this girl's friend? Hadn't Ty Lee said as much?

_"I know Azula might seem cruel, but she really does care."_

He clenched his hands into fists, digging crescent shapes into his palms. "You call this caring?" he demanded.

Sokka glared at the princess. Azula lay defenceless next to him, eyes closed and oblivious to the world around her. Just looking at her made him furious. His breathing turned ragged, his whole body trembling with the rage boiling through his blood. This girl had been going to hurt Aang. This girl had hurt Mai. If she could do that to a childhood friend, he hated to think what she would have done to anyone else. He hated to think what she would do next.

_It would be better to kill her._

The thought slipped through his mind like dark silk. Sokka brought out his hunting knife and pulled back Azula's collar, exposing her pale throat. Yes, this made sense. Azula was too dangerous to let run amok. Even Iroh had warned as much. Sokka had a chance. Azula was unconscious. He could end it right now. End the threat. End the madness.

The blade trembled in his hand.

Damn, she was really young. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. She didn't look much older than his little sister. That was a hard thought to swallow. An even harder image to shake. Azula had always seemed so mature and intimidating, but not now. Not while she was unconscious like this and completely at his mercy. She just looked small. Fragile. She looked like a normal girl.

Sokka lowered his knife in disgust. Maybe this was his weakness. Maybe he would even regret his decision later, but that was something he would deal with then. There was someone else who needed his attention more right now.

He sheathed his blade and moved back to crouch in front of Mai. Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her to his chest. It was still an effort to march past Azula without stopping. He knew that the princess deserved to have all the pain she had inflicted upon others given back to her tenfold. Still, Sokka also knew that right now he had to focus on escaping. He had not been able to kill Azula; if she woke up again, it would be all over. Besides, he had to get Mai to a healer.

"I hope your bending has returned, Katara," Sokka murmured. "We're going to need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist throwing in the "Toph Smash" comment. I'm sorry (not sorry). It was late, I hadn't had much sleep, and it tickled my Marvel nerd humour. You all know Toph would go into Hulk Smash mode if she could.


	5. The Sacrifices of War

Zuko could hear the drill rumbling like a monster above him. Changpu tapped him on the arm. Such signals were necessary while moving in the pitch blackness of the underground.

"Lee," Changpu began a bit hesitantly, "are you sure you still want to do this? My bending will be useless in that drill, so you know I—"

"I know," Zuko cut in. "It's fine. I can manage by myself."

Changpu let out a small breath. "Then good luck."

The earth opened above them. Light spilled through—at least what managed to escape the hulking shadow of the drill. Zuko blinked at the sudden brightness. The machine's underbelly moved over them like a metal dragon, clinking and clattering, and looking far too indestructible. He tensed and watched for one of the gaps that Sokka had pointed out on the blueprints. No matter how durable the drill's armour, humans still had to get in somehow. That tiny slither of weakness would be Zuko's path of entry.

"Now!" he signalled.

Changpu prepared an earth boost. Zuko was about to spring into action when something came leaping at them from the gap: a blur of red and blue that looked oddly human-like. A split-second later, Zuko was able to put the pieces together. It was Sokka carrying a person.

"Watch out!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko immediately saw the reason for the warning. A group of firebenders were in hot pursuit of Sokka. One of them was already jumping down to catch the boy while three others unleashed flames in a united strike. Zuko unsheathed his swords and vaulted upwards, clashing with the firebender in a quick swing of his blades to send the man flying. Meanwhile, Changpu raised a wall of earth to block the fire attack.

Sokka landed on the platform next to Changpu. He had to quickly correct his balance to compensate for the extra weight he was carrying. "Man, do you guys have good timing," he panted. "Thanks for that."

"What's going on?" Zuko demanded. "Where are the others and—"

"I'll explain later!" Sokka cut in. "We need to hurry and get to Katara! She should be back at the wall."

Changpu didn't need telling twice and lowered them underground. Darkness swallowed Zuko's vision. He frowned as they moved through the tunnel. It was only a glimpse that he had caught of the person in Sokka's arms, but something niggled. Those red clothes had looked familiar. Far too familiar. His stomach twisted in unease. It didn't help that there was a scent lingering in the air that conjured up all sorts of bad memories.

_"I won't fight you!"_

_"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

Zuko cleared his throat. "Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a Fire Nation person with you?" Something constricted in his chest. "It's not—it's not Mai, is it?"

Sokka was quiet for a moment. "She saved our lives."

All the breath seemed to vanish from Zuko's lungs. He listened as Sokka explained what had happened: how Azula had ambushed them in the chamber; how Aang had been forced to surrender in order to keep Sokka and Katara safe; how everything had been unravelling out of their control, but then Mai had stepped in to help at the last moment. She had sacrificed herself so that Sokka could escape with the others.

"I went back to find her," Sokka admitted. "Unfortunately, I was too late. The princess had got to her first."

Something cold settled in Zuko's stomach. "What did Azula do?"

"She burnt Mai's face." Sokka's voice was filled with obvious disgust. "I don't even know if Katara will be able to heal this kind of damage."

The words left Zuko reeling. Shock. Anger. Sadness. He didn't know what to feel.

"Let me see," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Huh?"

Zuko created a ball of flames.

Changpu yelped and flinched away from the prince. The platform juddered to a halt. "Y-you—" he stammered, even as the colour drained from his face. "You're a fire—"

"I'm not your enemy," Zuko said with a bite of impatience. "Do you really think I would have fought with you against those tanks if that was the case?"

Changpu swallowed.

Zuko ignored the guard and moved closer to Sokka. "Let me see," he repeated.

"It's bad," Sokka warned.

Zuko gave him a flat look. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Almost involuntary, Sokka's gaze darted to the left, taking in Zuko's own grotesquely large burn scar. He nodded and uncurled Mai from his chest, angling her face more towards the light. A small hiss escaped Zuko's lips. It was just like what had happened to him three years ago: the flesh melted and raw, spreading around her left eye and cheek, though it looked as if her ear had got out unscathed. Parts of her hair had also been burned away. Now the sickening scent that had been bothering him made sense.

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. "I'm going back."

He had always known that his sister could be cruel and sadistic, but this was unforgivable. Azula needed to be taken down.

"Let me out," he ordered Changpu. "I'll make my own way back to the drill."

"Do you really think it will make a difference now?"

Sokka's words made Zuko pause. The prince stared at the tunnel wall, keeping his back facing the other boy.

"I know how you must feel," Sokka continued. "Believe me, I know. Azula is crazy and evil and she needs to be stopped, that's something we can all agree on." His voice hardened. "But that's the thing. She's going to be prepared for you this time. You said it yourself, right? She's smart. She won't let herself get taken unawares again."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "So, you're saying I should just let it go? You're saying I should let her get away with that?" He spun to face the other boy, pointing at Mai's mutilated face.

Sokka met his gaze steadily. "No. I'm saying you should come with me so we can regroup with the others and make a new plan."

A breath escaped Zuko's lips. He knew what Sokka said sounded logical, but still. Anger sparked in his blood and spread through his veins. He couldn't just ignore what Azula had done. Not when it was a mirror of what had been done to him.

Changpu shuffled on his feet. "For what it's worth, I agree with Sokka." His eyes sought Zuko's pale gold ones. "I don't really know who you are, Lee, but you seem like a good person. I don't want you to do anything reckless." An awkward smile curved his lips. "People should work together, right?"

A warm feeling stirred inside Zuko. The earthbender's support was oddly touching. It was almost enough to make Zuko hesitate. Almost.

"Thanks, but this is a bit different," Zuko said, shaking his head. "Azula is and always has been my problem. I'll deal with her myself."

"Zu—Lee!" Sokka corrected himself at the last second. "C'mon, man, don't do this! You know your uncle won't approve."

Zuko pointed at Mai's face. "Do you see that injury? That is Azula's challenge to me. I'm not going to let her get away with this!"

"But—"

"Mai needs to be healed," Zuko reminded him. "You should hurry and take her to Katara."

"You—" Sokka flailed for words, clearly getting frustrated now. "Can't you see we're just worried about you? Stop being such a stubborn jerk and come back with us already!"

Zuko ignored the other boy. "Changpu," he said, meeting the earthbender's eyes. "Let me out."

Changpu hesitated.

"Don't do it, Changpu!" Sokka urged.

Zuko glowered at the other boy. "Would you shut up? I've already made up my mind, so just drop it!" He turned back to the earthbender. "Please, Changpu. I need to do this."

Changpu held his gaze for a long moment. Maybe it was the fact that the prince had said please. Maybe it was because Changpu had always been a little weak willed when it came to standing up to others, especially to Zuko. Either way, he raised his arms to create the opening.

"I don't like this," Changpu admitted, "but do what you feel is right. I'll make sure to come and give you backup as soon as I can."

Zuko's mouth curved into a rare smile. "Not waiting for orders anymore, huh?"

Changpu rubbed the base of his neck. "Well, we're a team, aren't we?"

There was a small cough. "Hate to break the moment," Sokka said dryly, "but are you both insane?" His voice got louder and he probably would have gestured wildly had his arms not been full with Mai. "Don't let him escape, Changpu! Trap him in a rock cage so we can haul him back with us!"

"Sorry, Sokka," Zuko said, "but Azula was the one who made it personal. You'd do the same if you were in my position."

"Wrong! I'm not a stubborn jerk who can only think with his hothead temper!"

Zuko got ready to jump. "Take care of Mai, will you? And—" he paused, lowering his gaze "—tell Uncle I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare—"

The ground surged up under Zuko's feet, giving him the boost he needed to leave the tunnel. He glanced over his shoulder, catching Sokka's expression as the boy stared up at him in a mixture of concern and frustration. Then the earth sealed back up and Zuko was alone.

He let out a breath and turned to face the drill. Going inside was pointless: Sokka was right that Azula would be expecting such a move since Katara and Aang had failed to break any of the support beams. Still, Zuko did have a plan, one that was reckless and which his uncle would undoubtedly disapprove of, but it was foolproof in the sense that it would succeed in drawing Azula out to fight him on her own. More importantly, it was something only he could do.

Zuko glanced up at the wall. "Sorry, Uncle," he said, "but I have to stop hiding."

There would be consequences for his actions, but Zuko felt the sacrifice was worth it. Azula was his sister. He hated and loved her, just as he hated and loved his father. Still, for all his muddled feelings, there was one thing that Zuko did know: family had to take care of family, even if that meant putting down the rabid tiger-dog who had been let loose.

oOo

Sokka's arms ached and his chest heaved. "Yingjie!" he shouted. "Katara!" He cursed under his breath. "Damn it, where is everyone?"

He and Changpu had made it back to the wall, but the place was a buzz of movement. Soldiers rushed to and fro, tossing rocks down at tanks or at the drill while others worked in groups to create the ammunition. A large portion of the guard had gathered where the wall had been breached and were trying to use their bending to slow the Fire Nation's progress by fixing and hardening the rock, even as the steel jaws of the drill ploughed through it again and again. A clever plan, but still only a temporary fix. It was something everyone must have realised. Even at a glance, Sokka could see the panic thinly veiled on the soldiers' faces.

"We're really losing, aren't we?"

The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. Changpu met his gaze in a flicker of shared despair, but then the earthbender straightened and he clenched his hands into fists.

"I'll look for Yingjie!" Changpu declared. "You get that girl to the healing room. It's possible your sister is there if she's still recovering from being chi-blocked. Even if she isn't, at least someone can get started on the treatment."

Sokka pulled himself together. "Right."

The two parted ways. Sokka took a firmer grip on Mai and sprinted for the healing room. A blur of orange passed before his eyes. He blinked and slammed his heels into the ground to avoid a collision even as the other person did the same. That was when he noticed the bald head and arrow tattoo. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Aang!" he exclaimed.

"Sokka!" Aang cried, and probably would have hugged him had Mai not been in the way.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka demanded. "Mai's been hurt. She needs some of that glowing water stuff now!"

Aang explained that Katara was still in the healing room. Quite a few soldiers had been injured, so she was helping to fix them.

"Is Mai okay?" Aang asked, peering anxiously at the unconscious girl. Then he noticed the burns disfiguring the left side of her face. His cheeks drained of colour. In fact, he started to look a bit green. "W-what happened to her?"

"Azula," Sokka said simply.

Aang swallowed.

"Listen, Aang," Sokka continued in a grim voice. "You need to find Iroh. Tell him that Zuko has decided to confront Azula on his own and that someone should stop him fast. That jerk didn't say it aloud, but it's obvious he's going to go blow his cover. I mean, how else will he fight her?"

"But that'll just cause more problems!"

"Yeah." Sokka's voice soured. "That guy seriously never thinks things through. No wonder Iroh is obsessed with tea. I'd want to spend all day drinking calming drinks if I had a nephew like that as well."

Aang pulled himself together. "Alright, leave it to me!"

He dashed off with a gust of wind, almost knocking a few guards over in the process. Sokka exhaled in relief. That was one problem dealt with. Now to find Katara.

"Hang in there, Mai," he murmured. "Help is coming."

oOo

The smell of burnt flesh mixed with pungent herbs pervaded the healing room. Fewer beds were occupied than there could have been, but there was no denying the battle was taking its toll. Men groaned and thrashed in pain. Some of them were barely recognisable from the severity of their burns while others had limbs that had been crushed by the tanks. Katara felt a stab of guilt every time she looked at one of their faces.

If she had managed to break the support beams as planned, half of these men probably wouldn't be here.

She gritted her teeth and summoned more water to her hand. The walls rattled violently all around her as if trapped in a non-stop earthquake. It seemed the drill was making more progress.

"Katara!"

Sokka burst into the room with a red-clad figure clutched in his arms. Katara stared at him in surprise. It only took her a moment to recognise Mai. It took her even less to understand the situation. They found an empty bed and placed Mai down, making sure not to let the left side of her face rub against anything more than necessary. The wounds were very bad.

"Can you help her?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Katara admitted. "Her injuries are still fresh. That does make it easier to heal, but this isn't some minor burn." She shook her head. "I'm afraid it will scar."

Sokka nodded in resignation. "Please, just do what you can."

"Of course."

Katara wouldn't do anything less for the girl who had saved their lives. Mai had sacrificed so much to help them escape: it was a truth branded onto her face. The wounds were ugly and raw, ripping into Mai's beauty with premeditated cruelty. Even her hair—those glossy black locks that had always looked so soft—had not escaped the fire. It made Katara's heart ache in sympathy. She could not imagine what it must have felt like; what it would continue to feel like for Mai, knowing that her childhood friend had tortured her in such a vindictive way. The scar, if there did end up being one, would be a permanent reminder.

Something cold snuck around Katara's heart. It had not escaped her attention that the shape and location of Mai's wound was almost identical to Zuko's scar. It made her wonder if Azula had also been the one to cause that injury. It made her realise that she couldn't bear to let Mai suffer the same fate. Wounds like this went deeper than the body. It was something Katara had sensed in Zuko. These wounds, the wounds inflicted by a loved one, pierced straight to the soul. No one needed a reminder like that.

"I'm going to try something," Katara told her brother.

She pulled the vial of Spirit Oasis water out from her tunic.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Isn't that—"

"I don't know if it will work," Katara confessed, "but what Mai needs right now is a miracle. Maybe this can give it to her."

A frown creased Sokka's brow. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not saying it's not a good idea, but it's only a one-time deal thing, right?"

Katara tightened her grip on the vial. "I already decided I would only use the Spirit Oasis water for something important." She glanced at Mai, at the features that had been sacrificed to save their lives. "This seems like a good choice, don't you think?"

His lips curved into a smile. "Yeah."

A soft moan from the bed had them both looking at Mai. The girl's right eye fluttered open; she either couldn't or didn't dare to open the left. Still, even in such a state, even when it was obvious she was in pain and was only staying conscious through sheer strength of will, Mai managed to look intimidating. Her gaze fixed on Katara. "Don't," she gritted out.

Her voice was still weak, but it retained enough steel to make Katara blink. Was it possible that Mai had been listening in on their conversation?

"Hey," Sokka said, moving closer to the girl. "You shouldn't try to talk. Just relax. Katara is going to heal you."

Mai shook her head, though the motion must have only caused her more pain. "Don't use that Spirit whatever. I don't want it."

"But—" Katara began.

"I heard what you said," Mai interrupted. "How you were saving it for something important. It's special water, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't." Mai closed her eyes. "I accepted the consequences when I betrayed Azula. You shouldn't waste such a thing on me."

Katara pursed her lips. "Who said it would be a waste?"

"It's just my face." Mai gave a shrug. "If that water is so special, it can probably do a lot more than heal my injuries. Use your brain. Save it for when you really need it."

A breath escaped Katara's lips. She'd just been insulted, or at last had it implied that she was stupid, and the precious gift she had offered had been refused. It was rude. It was plain ungrateful. Still, Katara couldn't bring herself to get annoyed. Not really. Mai might shrug and act like she didn't care, but Katara had not missed the tears that had slipped down the girl's uninjured cheek.

Those tears didn't lie.

Because Mai was upset. She just understood that this war wasn't over yet. There were still risks that Katara and her friends would have to take. No one could predict what would happen. In her own way, Mai had been looking out for them.

"You can be really annoying sometimes," Katara said in a choked voice. "You know that?"

Mai didn't respond. It seemed that her injuries had got the better of her and she had slipped back into unconsciousness. Maybe that was a good thing. Katara could feel an uncomfortable prickle stinging her eyes. She'd gathered enough to understand that Mai probably wouldn't have been happy had Katara cried in front of her. That girl didn't seem the type to accept sympathy.

Sokka glanced at his sister. "What will you do now?"

Katara tucked the vial of Spirit Oasis water back inside her tunic. "I'm going to do as she asked."

It wasn't like she could argue with Mai's logic. Still, Katara decided that she would try her hardest to heal every trace of the injury. She didn't care how long it took or if it used up all her energy. Mai had sacrificed enough. If only in this way, Katara would express her gratitude and respect.

oOo

Ty Lee's head throbbed. The bump that cutie with the ponytail had given her was like a big egg, too tender to touch. Azula, as it had turned out, had suffered a similar fate, though the princess wasn't sure who had actually done the deed. Ty Lee thought she could guess. None of the other members from the Avatar's group were non-benders. It was also a fact that someone had come and spirited Mai away. The thought still made Ty Lee sad.

It had always been the three of them, right from when they were children. They had played together. Fought together. They were the perfect team. But now their trio was down to two. Now, it was just Ty Lee and Azula, and that was a little scary. Ty Lee loved the princess, she really did, but sometimes Azula could be too mean. Even Azula's aura had changed.

Back when they had first been reunited at the circus, it had been mostly orange-red, the colour of power and confidence. Now it was like tar: a thick black that oozed with negativity, almost like a disease. Tiny slithers of grey and clouded green still lingered, but that was hardly reassuring. A grey aura meant a loss of trust in others; clouded green symbolised jealousy and resentment. This was not a good combination.

Ty Lee sighed and made her way across the battlefield. Or, rather, she hopped along the Earth Kingdom soldiers' heads, cartwheeled, and in general moved like a fluttering, uncatchable blur of pink. Her new orders were to take down the tiny girl who was causing them so much trouble. Earthbenders had gathered on the wall to halt the drill's progress. War Minister Qin had called it a futile effort, but that didn't change the fact that the tactic had slowed their advancement. Azula was getting impatient. She said that the tanks needed to be mobilised more efficiently and pointed out the war machines had grappling hooks that could be used to get on top of the wall. The Fire Nation could use the tanks to carry up soldiers to take down the pests getting in the way. Even if the tanks weren't able to complete the climb, it would at least distract the earthbenders from defending against the drill.

But first they needed to free up the tanks.

"Excuse me," Ty Lee said, landing on one of the big muscly earthbenders, who had just created a wall to block a fire blast.

"What the—"

Ty Lee propelled herself upwards, using his head as a boost to get on top of his rock shield. She jumped again, throwing him a wink as she somersaulted over the top. Her prey was on the other side. The little girl—Tiff? Tofie? Tofu?—was stamping her feet to make giant pillars of earth that sent tanks flying as if they weighed nothing. Wow, that girl's bending was really something! Even the big muscly guys couldn't do anything like that!

_"Geez, you're like a little kid. Try not to get distracted while we're in battle, would you?"_

Ty Lee's smile faltered. She had got used to hearing such dry comments from Mai when they had fought as a team. But Mai wasn't here right now. She wouldn't ever be. Not unless Azula and Ty Lee could get her back from the Avatar.

Grim determination hardened Ty Lee's mouth. Without even touching the ground, she performed a series of quick jabs along the earthbender's body. Chibi Tofu gasped. Her legs wobbled, her arms went limp. It was like watching the light get snatched out of someone. All the chi in the earthbender's body got sealed away and then, as Ty Lee landed gracefully, the girl collapsed into her arms.

"Got you," Ty Lee said.

She grinned just because it was her habit, but the expression didn't feel natural. By this point, Mai would have made a witty comment. The silence was depressing.

Ty Lee let out a breath. Well, either way, her mission had been accomplished. The tanks were now good to go and they had a new hostage. Everything was going according to plan. As expected. Azula had a knack for forcing things to go her away even when a spoke—or, in this case, Mai's betrayal—was thrown into her wheel. It was part of the reason why Ty Lee still couldn't believe that Mai had gone against the princess. No one won against Azula. Not ever.

But Mai had still taken the risk.

Ty Lee shook her head, shrugging off the confusing thoughts. "C'mon, Chibi Tofu," she said with forced brightness. "We need to report back."

"Who are you calling Chibi Tofu?" the earthbender snapped.

"I forgot your name," Ty Lee admitted, not in the least put off by the earthbender's rudeness. "Besides, it's cute."

The girl groaned. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

Ty Lee giggled. That resigned tone almost reminded her of Mai. Almost. "I think we're going to get along great," she decided.

A string of insults was all she got in response. Ty Lee's grin widened. It was nice to make new friends. Too bad their environment wasn't as pleasant as it could be. Still, that would change soon enough, at least for her. The tide of battle was about to shift in the Fire Nation's favour. Maybe then Ty Lee could see Mai again. Maybe then Azula would stop behaving so erratically and start being her normal self.

Maybe.

The acrobat repressed a sigh. In that moment, she really missed the circus.

oOo

The wall juddered and shook. Iroh steadied his balance. He had never anticipated that one day he would help to defend Ba Sing Se. His heart ached in memory: at the thought of Lu Ten who had fallen and would never smile again, at the years he himself had wasted, slaughtering men just like those who surrounded him while spreading the Fire Nation's destruction. Still, the pain Iroh felt did not make him falter. If anything, it pushed him to try harder. Too many sons had died for this war. Too many little soldier boys would never return home. Iroh was tired of it.

"Stay strong!" he encouraged.

Another jolt shuddered through the wall. Bits of stone crumbled. The earthbenders he had assumed command of dug their feet in and thrust their arms out, groaning in agony as they used every ounce of energy to resist the drill. Sweat poured down their foreheads. Everyone was trying so hard. Everyone was giving it their all. But the drill was a monster. It chewed through their efforts with unrelenting ruthlessness, spinning and spinning and spinning as if the motion could never stop.

Iroh wondered if it was almost time for him to act.

"Yingjie!" General Sung came hurrying towards him. "Reports are coming through that tanks are using grappling hooks to climb on the western side. Worse, that girl who took down the Terra Team managed to ride one of the hooks straight up to the top and is causing havoc! We need more men! I don't know how much longer our defences can hold!"

Iroh gazed at the point where the wall had been breached. The men would not last much longer here either. His plan had not been designed to defeat the drill; it was only ever meant to give more time. First, time to break the support beams, but then just time for the Avatar and the others to recover. So much had gone wrong so quickly. Now, the children in whom Iroh had put his faith were scrambling to pick up the pieces.

It seemed his niece had been very busy today.

"I—uh, I mean, Yingjie!"

Iroh blinked as a gust of wind rushed towards him. When the dust settled, the Avatar and what looked like a woozy guard appeared. The guard braced his hands on his knees, taking in gulps of air. Iroh recognised him as the fresh-faced soldier who had left with Zuko to battle the tanks.

"What happened?" Iroh asked.

A babble of answers spilled forth. Iroh tried his best to unravel the message. His heart clenched when he realised the truth. Mai had been badly injured. Zuko had gone. That idiot boy was going to take on Azula all by himself. No doubt he thought he could draw her out if he made himself a target. The plan would probably work as well. Azula hated her brother with an intensity that was frightening to behold. She would want to challenge him one-on-one; she would want to best him once and for all.

But Zuko was not ready. It was a simple fact. The prince's bending had grown since their time on the ship, but it was unlikely he would be able to overcome the vicious onslaught of precision and cruelty that was Azula. Not on his own. She was a firebending prodigy. She was dangerous and wouldn't hold back. Zuko, unfortunately, had always held back. Even if he didn't this time, Iroh wasn't sure if his nephew would pull through. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

He fixed his gaze on the airbender. "It seems our young friend Ty Lee is causing drama for the Western Division. Do you think you can handle her?"

Aang nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Be swift," Iroh warned him. "The drill still needs to be stopped. Unless you can find a way to take over the control room and stop it manually, cutting through the support beams is still the best option. You or Master Katara are the only ones who can do that."

"I understand," Aang said grimly.

"Then go."

The boy didn't waste another second and sped off in a rush of wind.

"What are you going to do?" Changpu asked.

Iroh opened his mouth to speak when he was distracted by General Sung. The general had been peering over the wall and muttering about how they were all doomed, but then he suddenly grabbed Iroh's arm.

"Isn't that your nephew down there, Yingjie?" Sung questioned.

It was as if Iroh's heart had been turned to ice. His gaze followed to where the general was pointing. Sure enough, two figures stood on top of the drill. One was clearly his niece: he could see the three-pronged crown that marked her as the Fire Nation princess glinting on her head. Similarly, Iroh had no trouble putting an identity to the boy, for his clothes were too dark and nondescript to be a soldier. Too familiar. However, even without such a clue, Iroh would have known; the clenching pain in his chest told him as much. That boy could only be Zuko.

"Changpu," Iroh said in a voice steeled with grim resolve, the kind that did not allow any room for refusal. "I need you to take me down to the drill."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Changpu created a platform for them to stand on and lowered his hands in a sweeping motion. The lift immediately began to drop, speeding down the wall towards the two figures who faced off against each other. Iroh gritted his teeth. He prayed he would make it in time. Too much had already been sacrificed. Iroh would not let Zuko join the ranks.

oOo

Azula was smiling. The sight made something curl in hot swells of anger inside Zuko.

"What's the matter, brother?" she taunted. "You don't look happy to see me, even though I came all the way out here to meet you." She made a tsking noise with her tongue. "I see being around the Avatar hasn't improved your manners."

"You're one to talk! Why did you do that to Mai? She was your friend, wasn't she? Have you gone completely insane?"

Something fractured in Azula's eyes. "That traitor deserved everything she got!"

Zuko blinked. That expression, that tone. This was not the perfect and poised sister he was used to confronting.

Azula's smile widened, though it seemed more manic than sharp. "It's your fault, you know," she continued in a softer voice. "Mai would have never betrayed me if you had not been there. We'd still be together, but you just had to get in the way, just like you always do."

"What are you talking about?" He made a frustrated sound. "I've been banished for three years. I've barely spoken to, let alone seen, Mai during that time. How could I have had any influence on her?"

"Because you're you!" Azula hissed, almost lunging at him as she took a step forward. "That's what you do, Zuzu. You sneak into people's hearts and you twist and twist and twist until they'll do anything for you!" Her fingers made claw-like motions, as if she was resisting the urge to rip into him with her nails. "Mother was just the same. She abandoned me so she could protect you. I was always the monster, but you"—her voice took on a dark tone—"you're just so precious to everyone."

Zuko shook his head, too stunned to respond. Not that it probably would have made a difference had he spoken. It was as if fourteen years of jealousy and hurt were clawing out of Azula, taking ugly shape in the form of her words. The vicious overflow could not be contained. All he could do was listen to her strip herself bare, to the monster that revelled in madness within her, but also the vulnerability.

"Why is it always you?" Azula demanded. Her eyes were wild and her chest heaved. "Why is it that, for all the fear and charm I can use on people, they'll still go crawling to you?"

"Azula."

The name came out softer than he had intended. He hadn't wanted to feel pity for her. He had wanted to cling to his rage, to steel his heart so that he would not hesitate to take her down, but that was difficult to do when she was falling apart so obviously in front of him. He didn't know how to react to this splintered, pathetic version of his sister. Not that she gave him much of a chance. His voice acted like a trigger. A snarl escaped her lips, and then blue flames were trailing from her fingers, expanding in an instant to create two balls of intense heat.

"Just die already!" she screamed.

Zuko bent right back to avoid the blow. She followed up with a firebomb drop-axe kick, almost catching his face as he was forced to throw himself to the side. Planting his hand down, he pushed and spun up to get back into standing position, using the momentum to fire off a couple of rapid fireballs with his feet. Azula laughed and battered the attacks away as if they were mantis-flies buzzing around her head, a mere distraction.

"You're still weak," she taunted.

His eyes narrowed. A part of him knew that he was holding back. Even as he recognised this, an inner voice yelled at him, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing. Azula was dangerous. She had tried to kill him and had sadistically burnt Mai. There was nothing about her that deserved his hesitation.

But she was still his sister.

She was still his sister and he just couldn't bring himself to stoop to her level.

"I'm not like you, Azula," he said, bringing up his forearm to block her flame-encased punch. "I can't hurt someone and enjoy it, but I promise you this: I will stop you today."

She bared her teeth in a feral-like grin, pushing closer so that their faces were almost inches apart. "Oh, Zuzu, that's what I hate about you," she cooed, then her smile splintered and she suddenly shoved him back, knocking him off balance. "You're just so sickeningly _good_!"

Her hands moved in a familiar pattern—too fast. Blue light crackled and shot free from her fingers, surging right for him. Zuko's heartbeat stilled. All the breath got caught in his throat. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

_Move!_ his brain screamed.

He flattened himself to the drill to escape the lightning's path, just in time. Every hair on his body was sticking up. The deadly energy had come so close.

Azula laughed and laughed, hugging her stomach as she gasped for breath. "Oh, nice work, Brother!" Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a sharp little grin. "I just thought of a new game we can play: it's called How Many Lightning Bolts Can Zuko Dodge!"

"Sorry, but that name sucks!"

He sprung to counterattack. Before he'd barely taken a step, a figure jumped down from above and blocked his path. Short, a little rotund, and with a scraggle of grey hair. The man was unmistakable.

Iroh pressed his hand against Zuko's chest, pushing the prince back hard enough to make him stumble. "Stay there," he said firmly.

Zuko sucked in a small breath. Azula, meanwhile, was not pleased to see the newcomer. Her expression twisted and her eyes glinted with an ugly light.

"No one called for a family reunion, Uncle," she said nastily. "You stay out of this!"

She shot off another crack of lightning, but Iroh did not so much as flinch. He moved his arms in a graceful sweep, reaching forward to catch the violent blue storm. The light surged through him, crackling and glinting with power, and then Iroh extended his two first fingers. Lightning exploded from the tips, the same lightning that Azula had just fired, and it was heading right back at her.

Azula's eyes widened. She threw herself to the side to avoid the attack, landing in a half-crouch. Her hands trembled as she raised her head to glare at him. "You!" she snarled. "You stupid old man!"

She was on her feet in a flash, letting out a wave of blue fire. Iroh brought his arms down, dispelling the attack with a massive shield of orange. Azula screamed in frustration. She charged for him, flames acting like boosters under her feet.

A hand gripped Zuko's arm. "We'd better get out of here."

It was Changpu. He was trying to drag Zuko towards the wall so that they could escape.

Zuko shrugged off the man's touch. "I'm not leaving."

"But—"

"Go if you're scared," Zuko said, if a bit scornfully. "I won't leave my uncle."

Changpu hesitated. The fight between Azula and Iroh was getting more intense. Flames exploded in hot bursts of power, clashing and sparking in hints of blue and orange. Azula darted and kicked, moving with precision and impossible speed; Iroh had years of experience to back him up. The two were well-matched. Still, there was something off about Azula today. That gave Iroh an edge.

The older man thrust his hands forward. Fire gushed from his palms in a powerful wave, knocking her clean off her feet. She flew back and hit the drill, rolling a few times before she came to a stop. Even from this distance, Zuko could hear her ragged breathing.

"Enough of this," Iroh told her. "You cannot win this battle."

Azula curled her fingers into fists. "I won't lose," she said in a shaky voice, though it was rage rather than fear that caused the tremor. "I can't lose. I've come too far now." Her legs shook as she got slowly to her feet, but then she straightened into a bending stance. Her expression was cold when she met their uncle's eyes. "I'm going to win!"

She punched forward, releasing a torrent of concentrated flames. Iroh's shield barely deflected the blow. Azula didn't waste a second as she followed up with lightning, pausing only a moment when her fingers were poised to release the energy. A smile curved her lips. She fired off her attack, though not at Iroh. Zuko realised far too late that the deadly rush of light was coming straight for him.

"Zuko!"

Iroh's yell was a desperate echo in his ears. It was too late to dodge and his uncle had already missed the chance to catch and redirect it. There was nothing either of them could do. Suddenly, a warm body crashed against Zuko's chest. He blinked. Green eyes met his own in an awful moment of fear and resignation. The lightning struck. Changpu jerked, bending his back in an inhuman contortion and screaming out in pain as the energy shuddered through him.

"No!" Zuko cried, panic and horror snatching away his breath.

He could feel the earthbender twitching against him. Feel the residue power crackling against his own skin. Zuko raised his head to glare at his sister, but she was nowhere to be found. She had used the diversion to escape.

"Damn it!" Zuko yelled.

The earthbender was unresponsive in his arms. Zuko clutched Changpu closer, conscious of the tears prickling his eyes. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Changpu wasn't supposed to take the hit. Changpu—that stupid guard. That stupid, stupid coward. He should have just left when he had the chance, but he—he—

"Nephew." Iroh sounded exhausted.

"It's my fault," Zuko said in a choked voice. He raised his head, trembling and gasping back sobs. "I should have left with him. I should have just listened to Sokka in the first place. I—"

"Nephew, stop!" Iroh said firmly. "Beating yourself up about this will change nothing." He reached down to take the earthbender from Zuko's grasp. "Come, let me—"

"No!" Zuko pulled Changpu closer, just like a desperate child. He couldn't let things end this way, he couldn't—

His eyes brightened. Wait, that was it.

"I can heal him!" Zuko exclaimed.

He placed his hands against the smoking ruin on Changpu's back, already calling upon the sun of healing fire that burned within him. It was so much easier to make the connection now, but then strong hands gripped his shoulders. Zuko's concentration shattered.

"What are you doing, uncle?" he demanded. "Why did you stop me?"

Iroh held his gaze. "Look at him, Zuko. He is not breathing. The lightning went straight into his heart."

Zuko flinched, not wanting to hear the next words but unable to stop them anyway.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said sadly, "but Changpu is dead. Not even your healing powers can save him now."


	6. Awakening

Aang found the Western Division sprawled in defeated heaps on the rampart, groaning and struggling to move. It had the imprint of Ty Lee all over it. He caught a flicker of pink out the corner of his eye and side-stepped just in time to avoid her dive-bomb punch, letting her fall past him. She quickly planted her palm on the ground and shifted into a one-handed cartwheel. A smile curved her lips as she straightened to her full height.

"Hello again," she said brightly.

"What have you done with Toph?" Aang demanded.

After leaving Iroh, he had been stopped by one of the Terra Team and had learnt, much to his dismay, that the blind earthbender had been taken captive. He didn't know how Ty Lee had managed it, since Toph was one of the hardest people to sneak up on, but the fact was that she had succeeded. This did not make Aang happy. In fact, he was getting pretty sick of Azula and Ty Lee making everything go kaput with their interference. Not that Ty Lee seemed to notice. She just scratched her cheek and tilted her head to the side like an innocent bird.

"You mean Chibi Tofu?" she asked.

Aang blinked. "A chibi what now?"

Ty Lee looked at him with wide, earnest eyes. "I didn't hurt her, if that's what you're worried about. I just took away her bending." She raised her finger to the air. "Oh, and I added a paralysis effect."

"Those are both terrible things!"

She shrugged. "It wears off after a while. Just look at you."

The reminder that she had done the same to him did little to soften his mood. He scowled and took up a bending stance. Ty Lee had a knack for throwing people off guard with her chirpy friendliness, but Aang didn't have time to muck around. He wouldn't let her distract him anymore.

"Tell me where you're keeping Toph!"

He fired a blast of air at the girl. Ty Lee flipped to avoid the attack, moving gracefully before landing on her tiptoe in front of him. She flashed her teeth in a grin and curled backwards, aiming to disable his legs. He jumped and thrust down with his palm. A gust of wind came forth to give him an extra boost to get away.

"Hold still," Ty Lee complained.

"You hold still!" Aang retorted.

The two of them clashed. Or, rather, they weaved and ducked around each other, both trying to use the other's momentum to get the advantage so they could counter. Aang gritted his teeth. Their fighting style was too similar. It was like battling another airbender. Ty Lee might not manipulate the wind, but she knew how to move with the currents. He'd have to change tactics if he wanted to defeat her.

Aang stamped his feet. Instantly, rock sprung up, spreading over his body until he was coated in a thick shell. Ty Lee jabbed at his armour uselessly. She yelped and pulled her hand back, sucking on her injured finger.

"That hurt!" she pouted.

Aang was about to respond when a crackling boom ripped through the air. He frowned and glanced to his right. Blue sparks were shooting off on top of the drill. It looked like lightning. As he watched, he saw sapphire and orange flames rising and dissipating in explosions of colour. That had to be Azula and another firebender fighting. Was it Zuko?

Ty Lee made an odd sound. He turned to see that she was also watching the battle on the drill with an intent expression. That's right, Ty Lee was Azula's friend. Perhaps she was worried about the princess.

Aang let his rock armour slip off him and sink back into the wall. "Are you really going to keep siding with Azula?" he asked after a moment. "I know you said she helped you in the past, but …"

He trailed off, unsure how to put his feelings into words. Saying that Azula was evil was a bit too blunt of a statement for him. Still, that she was a cruel, horrible person was an undeniable fact. Aang shuddered when he thought about what had happened to Mai.

Ty Lee met his gaze. The bright glow had faded from her eyes. "If I leave, Azula will be all alone."

The words were said as if they were all the explanation Aang needed. He didn't understand, not really, but there was no time to delve deeper. Another flash of lightning went off and then there was only the rumbling of machinery. One of the tiny figures who had been fighting on the drill had escaped. There were no more fire blasts.

"Looks like that's my cue," Ty Lee said.

Aang blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna borrow you for a sec."

"Wha—woah!"

Her arms wrapped around him and then they were falling—right over the wall and towards certain death. A scream escaped his lips, though the sound was muffled. His face was mushed into her breasts.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I needed a lift back down," Ty Lee replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to jump off a ridiculously high wall with the Avatar. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"I'm not a bird!" Aang snapped. "It's not like I can just flap my arms and fly!"

"But you're an airbender."

"I need my glider to control the air currents in that way!"

She paused. "Oh. I guess we're gonna die then."

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl had just thrown them both over the wall, and now she wasn't even fazed by the prospect that they might go splat when their free-fall finished. He raised his head—at least, after some struggling—and caught a glimpse of her expression. She was smiling. It was like gravity didn't bother her at all, like this was all just an exhilarating rush.

Like she knew he wouldn't let them get killed.

Aang gritted his teeth. He looped one arm around her waist and glanced over his shoulder. The ground loomed before them, getting closer and closer by the split-second. Suddenly, he thrust his hand out. A huge blast of wind shot forth from his palm, expanding to make a cushion to cradle him and Ty Lee. Their descent slowed, then stopped entirely. Together, they touched down on the ground.

"Wow," Ty Lee breathed.

Her cheeks were flushed and her grey eyes sparkled. Aang's heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks for giving me a lift," she said, then swooped down and kissed him on the cheek.

Pink bloomed on his face. "U-uh—"

Ty Lee didn't wait for him to finish his stammering sentence. She winked, blew him a kiss, and then darted off for the drill before a person could even say "monkey feathers". Aang blinked. Then he blinked some more. Then he realised that he had just been standing there like an idiot while Ty Lee was getting away.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled.

He started to run after her, but it occurred to him that he had, in a roundabout way, completed his mission. Ty Lee was no longer making havoc on the wall. What he really needed to do now was regroup with the others and come up with a plan to find Toph and stop the drill.

Aang shook off his lingering confusion. He kick-started into a run, propelling himself up the wall with an air booster so that he was running directly up the massive barricade of stone. Being an airbender really did come in handy sometimes. Still, this wasn't the time to have fun. He was worried about the fight that had happened on the drill. He was worried about Toph and Zuko and so many other things.

"Please let everyone be alright," Aang muttered. "Please, just let us get out of this safely."

oOo

"I'm sorry, but Changpu is dead. Not even your healing powers can save him now."

The words echoed over and over in Zuko's mind. He trembled. His throat burned, his chest constricted. It was so hard to breathe. All he could do was clutch the unresponsive body in his arms, not even trying to hold back his tears. This was his fault. He was the reason Changpu had been hit with lightning. His stubbornness. His pride. His impulsiveness.

If only he had listened. If only he had waited before rushing out to fight Azula.

_"People should work together, right?"_

_"I'll make sure to come and give you backup as soon as I can."_

_"We're a team, aren't we?"_

Zuko let out a half-choked sob. His guilt, his despair, it was all forcing itself out of him in pained little sounds. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't—he couldn't just—

"Nephew," Iroh said gently. "We can't stay here. Let me—"

Zuko flinched away from his uncle's touch. "Don't." He sucked in a breath, curling over Changpu as if to protect the earthbender's body. "Don't touch him. He's not—I can't just—I can't let this—"

"Nephew."

"Stop it!" Zuko screamed. "He's not dead! I won't let him be!"

"You are not a great spirit," Iroh reminded him. "You cannot bring the dead back to life."

"Just watch me!"

It was a snarl, a child's retort to an adult's unwanted truth. Maybe the words were spoken out of desperation and denial, but that didn't mean Zuko wouldn't try. That didn't mean he couldn't hope. He had never given up without a fight; he wasn't about to start now.

Zuko placed his hands back over the smoking wound and closed his eyes. He didn't care if Changpu wasn't breathing. He didn't care if there was no heartbeat or even any real chance of success. Zuko was a Child of the Undying Fire. He had felt the sheer mass of power within him when he had unlocked the seventh chakra. He had seen a glimpse of his potential.

_Fire is life._

He inhaled deeply and searched for a connection point. Changpu's body was still warm to touch, but it was obvious the earthbender had been fatally wounded. Making a connection was like stepping into frozen tundra: Changpu's meridian paths were cold and barren. There seemed to be no energy flow, no hint of life at all except for the crackling traces of Azula's lightning that still lingered in the wound. Zuko gritted his teeth and searched deeper.

_Come on_! he begged any spirit that would listen. _Please let this work!_

All he needed was a spark. Just a tiny spark. It didn't matter how small or weak.

Zuko was about to give up when he felt a flicker of response, barely a whisper amidst the overpowering silence of Changpu's life force. But it was still there. It was still something.

He seized hold of the spark and called upon the burning sun that thrummed within him. The flames responded to his desire in an instant, spreading through him in radiant, golden waves and gathering in his palms. Threads formed, anchoring him to Changpu. He could feel the creeping chill of death that was trying to smother any sense of warmth in the other's body, feel the pain and fading awareness. Changpu would not last much longer.

Zuko enveloped the earthbender's life force within his own energy, like a mother duck-hen folding her chick beneath her wings. The spark was so fragile, so faded. It was a dying ember in burnt out ashes.

_Come back_ , Zuko encouraged, infusing more and more of his energy into the little spark. _Burn with life again._

It was like trying to fill a bottomless chasm. He poured everything he could spare into Changpu, but it wasn't enough. The chill got stronger, the spark got weaker. Zuko's hands trembled. His heart fluttered in a sickening roll. Every instinct told him to stop, but he refused to let go. More. He just needed to give a bit more.

"Zuko!"

Iroh was calling his name. Hands tugged at his arms, his wrists. Zuko did not budge. He gritted his teeth and dug deeper into his reserves of power, letting it all flow unchecked. The pain was unbearable. Too cold, too demanding. It was like the deathly chill was creeping into him now. Like the draining grip on his energy had gone beyond the physical and was tearing at his soul, threatening to shatter the very fabric of his being. He should stop; he needed to stop, but Zuko had at last got a response. Changpu's life force pulsed and flickered, so, so close to rekindling.

_Live!_

The word was a scream within him. Something snapped inside him, or maybe it was more like a door had opened. Either way, an influx of energy flowed: warm and gentle, like the flames around a campfire. Zuko had never felt such an exhilarating rush. It revitalised his chi and rushed through his palms to connect with Changpu's life force. The threads that linked him to the earthbender brimmed with overwhelming power. A heartbeat stirred. Changpu's chest rose and fell under his palms.

Zuko let out a breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks. It had worked. It had actually worked.

He opened his eyes to see that the colour had returned to Changpu's cheeks. The soldier was still unconscious and the lightning wound on his back had not completely healed, but that was okay. Changpu's heartbeat was strong and his breathing was even. He would live. That was all that mattered.

Zuko slumped, suddenly feeling a whiplash effect of exhaustion. He was just waiting for his uncle to start scolding him for using his healing powers, but no reprimand came. A crease formed on Zuko's brow. He glanced to the side, only to have the breath knocked out of him. Iroh had collapsed. In fact, the old man barely seemed conscious.

"W-what the—"

Zuko scrambled to his knees and moved to crouch next to his uncle. He touched Iroh's hand, flinching in surprise at the shock of ice. Iroh's skin was cold. Far, far too cold.

"Uncle?" Zuko gave the older man a light shake. "Hey, snap out of it! This isn't funny!"

Iroh didn't respond. An awful thought entered Zuko's mind. He remembered the moment he had felt something snap inside him, the moment when his own energy had felt like it would be depleted, but then a new source had suddenly become available to him. He remembered the warm and gentle flames.

He remembered a door with no handle and a golden thread that connected him to the person beyond.

"No way," Zuko murmured, clenching his trembling hands into fists.

If his suspicions were correct, he thought might have just got an idea why the Children of the Undying Fire had become so feared and hated. The possibility terrified him as well. He didn't want it to be true, couldn't accept what he had done. Because now it looked as if he didn't only have the ability to give energy in order to heal others. Somehow, without even realising it, he had stolen his uncle's chi and absorbed it into himself.

This was not good.

"Zu—Lee!"

Zuko turned to see Aang drop down next to him. One of the earthbender soldiers who had been stationed on the central rampart watched from behind, standing on top of a floating platform of earth. Aang looked a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" the younger boy demanded. "I felt our bond get all strained and weird before, but then it just went away." He blinked when he took in Changpu and Iroh's unconscious forms. "Woah, what happened?"

Zuko just shook his head. He didn't even know where to begin in explaining what had just occurred.

"Firebender," the soldier said, stepping forward. "General Sung is requesting your presence on the wall. Bring your uncle as well."

Zuko's mouth twisted. So, he didn't even get a name now. It was just "firebender".

"Hey, hey," Aang cut in, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Lee and Yingjie aren't your enemies. There's no need to act like this. Can't we just—"

"Orders must be obeyed," the soldier said, speaking over the younger boy. "Now, come." He picked up Changpu and placed him on the platform, then stared expectantly at Zuko.

Zuko eyed the man warily. He and his uncle had both blown their covers during the struggle with Azula. There was no saying what General Sung wanted to do with them. Still, he didn't have the energy to fight, not against the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. In this case, he'd just have to take the lesser of the two evils.

"Alright," Zuko said slowly.

Aang looked like he wanted to protest, but a simple shake of Zuko's head had the boy deflating. The prince had done a lot of reckless things today. He'd almost got Changpu killed and then he'd weakened himself, and even more so his uncle, while trying to heal the man. It was a huge mess, and it wasn't going to be fixed easily. That was why Zuko knew he had to be smart now. Acting impulsively or resisting General Sung's orders would only cause more problems.

Zuko half carried, half dragged Iroh towards the platform. Aang came to help, picking up the older man's feet so that Zuko could take his shoulders. Together, they managed to get Iroh settled safely.

"You should find the others," Zuko said to Aang. "Try to come up with a new plan."

"But—"

"The drill still needs to be stopped," Zuko reminded him. "No matter what, that should take precedence."

He realised that now. He wished he had learnt his lesson sooner.

Aang hesitated, but then he just sighed. "Alright. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Toph has been captured. I was actually hoping to round up everyone so we can rescue her, but I guess that isn't going to work now." He frowned. "I'll see if I can get Sokka and Katara to help. We'll stop the drill while we're at it."

"Be careful," Zuko said. "Azula is more dangerous than usual today."

"Yeah, I know."

The soldier cleared his throat. It was an obvious sign for them to quit the chit-chat. Aang glared at him and said that he had better not let anyone, not even General Sung, mess with his friends; they'd have a very angry Avatar on their case otherwise. The soldier gulped.

"Well, I'd better hurry," Aang said, shifting back to his usual good-humoured self. "See you in a bit!" He waved at Zuko before speeding off with a gust of wind.

"There he goes," Zuko muttered.

The soldier still looked a bit uncomfortable. "Shall we?"

Zuko nodded. The soldier raised his arms and guided the platform with his bending back up the wall. Whether Zuko liked it or not, it was time to pay the consequences for blowing his cover as a firebender. All he could do now was hope that the others would pull through to stop the drill. There would be no victory for any of them until that happened.

oOo

Toph could not see. At first, it was because her bending had been snatched away from her by that overly chirpy, bouncy-footed sneak. Now, it was because all she could feel around her was something cold and hard. Metal. She couldn't even move much. An exploration of the walls and floor had revealed that she was in some kind of tiny room with bars. She also got the sense that her prison was in motion; it swayed and rattled and there was a loud, rumbling hum in ears, like a monstrous heartbeat. All the clues put together told her that she was inside a machine. More specifically, the Fire Nation drill.

She inhaled and forced herself to stay calm. In truth, she had been doing that a lot. Toph was good at putting on a brave face. As a blind girl who people just assumed needed to be protected, she had perfected the art of keeping up her "tough" act so they could never have the satisfaction of saying "I told you so". Still, the fact remained that right now she was pretty much helpless. She knew it, her enemies knew it. Fear was a sticky chill creeping down her spin. It made her fidget and huff, as if movement could somehow make her feel better.

What she wouldn't give for some earth right now. Even a handful of dirt would make her happy.

"Did you hear?"

Toph perked up at the low voice. She might be literally blind since her seismic sense had been nullified, but her hearing was still as good as ever. Voices, footsteps, breathing—the sounds could all be used to create a picture of the outside world. Granted, all the rattling and rumbling machinery muffled the finer details, but she was still able to piece together that there were at least two soldiers standing not far from her cell. The men were discussing the battle. It seemed things were not going well for the Ba Sing Se soldiers.

Bendy, the girl who had nabbed Toph, had been flittering around the battlefield and chi-blocking people right, left and centre. This had allowed the tanks to put pressure on the soldiers guarding the wall. In turn, the unified attempt to slow the drill's progress by patching up the stone as fast as it was broken had been dangerously weakened. It wouldn't be long now before the drill broke through. That was not good; however, what made Toph freeze—what made her hands clench and her heart quicken that little bit faster—was the news that Gramps and Sunshine's covers had been blown.

There had been a fire duel on top of the drill. No one was sure what had happened exactly, but Princess Crazy had returned to the command centre more determined than ever to smash through the wall. She was also gathering soldiers to capture the traitors. Toph's guards speculated in hush-hush voices whether her return meant that she had been forced to retreat.

"The Dragon of the West is scary," the man who had first come with the news said with a nervous quiver. "There are rumours that he redirected the princess's lightning back at her."

"Don't be stupid," the other guard, a man with a rather nasally voice, replied. "There's no way to stop a lightning attack. That's what makes it the ultimate technique."

"Well, Kosuke saw some of the fight and he said that's what it looked like happened."

"I'm telling you it's not possible," Nasal Voice retorted. "General Iroh probably dodged it and fired back his own lightning."

"Yeah, but—"

"Hey," Toph said casually. "Is there a toilet around here? I really need to pee."

The guards fell silent. She waited, listening intently as footsteps came closer to the bars. Toph could almost feel the eyes peering at her. She tried her best to look as small and harmless as possible. Which actually wasn't that difficult. Not being able to bend put a real damper on her intimidation factor.

"You really need to go?" Nasal Voice asked.

"Yeah."

"You really, really need to go?"

"Uh-huh." She amped up the helpless little girl act. "So, can you please let me out?"

The man snorted. "Like we're really going to fall for that. Shut up and sit tight, brat."

Quivery Voice made a small sound of protest. "Yuto, you don't need to be mean about it. She's just a kid."

"Do you want to take the risk of her escaping?"

These words seemed to have quite the effect on Quivery Voice, judging by the silence that followed.

"I didn't think so," Yuto said flatly. "We both know what the princess is like. Don't let pity get in the way of common sense."

Quivery Voice sighed. "Sorry, kid. I guess you'll have to hold it in for now."

Toph made a tsking sound and leant back against the wall. Well, it had been worth a shot. Too bad Yuto had caught onto her scheme.

The guards continued to chatter amongst themselves. After a while, Toph heard the sound of new footsteps: four sets of heavy, thick-booted ones and then there was one that was feather-light yet almost bouncy in its touch. That last one had to be Bendy. No one had footsteps that light aside from Twinkletoes.

Bendy greeted Toph cheerfully. Stupid girl was still calling her Chibi Tofu.

"Honey, you should leave the nicknames to me," Toph told her in a flat voice. "It's obvious you ain't got it."

Bendy giggled. "You're so funny."

Frustration clawed at Toph. Dealing with this ditz was like bashing her head against a wall with no bending. Ain't nothing was getting through.

"So, what's up?" Toph asked, deciding to change the subject. "Why the entourage? There must be, what, seven of you watching over me now?" She flashed her teeth in a grin. "I didn't realise you were so scared of a little blind girl."

Some of the soldiers murmured in annoyance, including Yuto, but Bendy remained unfazed.

"Oh, we're not scared," she said brightly. "As an earthbender, you really can't do a thing to us while trapped inside all this metal. Azula just wants to make sure we have you well-guarded for when your friends come to rescue you." A smile entered her voice. "We're going to capture the Avatar, you see."

Toph blew her fringe out of her face. "Yeah, that ain't gonna work."

"I don't know," Bendy mused in a thoughtful voice. "The Avatar cares a lot about his friends. I don't think he'd be able to resist coming for you, even if he knew he was walking into a trap. He wouldn't fight if it meant putting you in danger either."

Toph gritted her teeth. That was true.

Bendy clapped her hands. "Anyway, let's enjoy our time together! How about a game? You soldiers can join in too."

The drill gave a particularly violent shake. Toph scowled. "What's wrong with this machine?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing is wrong," Bendy replied. "Those big muscly guys stopping the drill from moving forward probably just got too tired to keep up their efforts."

There was no malice in Bendy's voice as she explained that she had purposely put pressure on the soldiers by hitting them on their weaker flanks. Azula had predicted that the platoons who had united would have been forced to split in order to protect the wall from the tanks. It seemed the princess had been right. Now the drill was able to progress unhindered.

"So," Bendy continued, "about that game—"

A voice suddenly came over the intercom and ordered Bendy to return to the control room. The girl sighed. She seemed genuinely disappointed that they did not have time to play a game together.

"I guess I'll see you 'round," Bendy said.

Her bouncy footsteps faded until Toph could no longer hear any trace of the girl. The six firebenders who remained did not bother to speak to Toph; they were too busy musing over how long it would take to break through the wall. Some of them seemed quite eager, itching for a chance to have a fight instead of just being shut up inside the drill. Yuto and Quivery Voice just hoped they wouldn't be stuck on guard duty the whole time.

Frankly, Toph thought the whole situation sucked.

She didn't know what had caused Princess Crazy to summon Bendy back, but her instincts whispered that nothing good could come from the combination. Add in the fact that the drill was now making swift progress, as well as her own fate as a hostage, and it was no surprise that Toph was frustrated. She hated how pathetic she felt. She cringed at the thought of being used as bait or to make Aang or anyone else surrender.

Damn it. If only she could bend metal.

She slammed her fist against the ground in irritation. A jolt passed through her. It was very faint, but she had picked up what felt like traces of crude earth. Not daring to get her hopes up, Toph closed her eyes and honed her senses in, then slammed her fist even harder. Sure enough, the tiny bits of earth that had escaped purification pinged on her radar. She could "see" them. All that remained now was whether she could make use of them.

Toph got to her feet and began stamping and hitting the walls. She could kind of get a grasp on it. Maybe if she pulled the bits of crude earth all together.

"Oi, brat!" Yuto snapped. "Stop making such a racket!"

Toph ignored him and slammed her palms into the ground. The metal dented, sinking in a few good feet. Her mouth curved into a grin. Perfect.

"H-hey!" Someone rushed to the bars. "What do you think you're doing?"

Toph's response was to slam her hands into the ground again, but this time she gouged her fingers into the metal, twisting and ripping it apart until she could feel the exposed earth below. She planted her feet on either side of the hole and raised her arms. Earth rushed up at her command, enveloping her in a hardened armour. It would have been easier to just escape, but Toph had a bone to pick with the Fire Nation soldiers. No one kept the Blind Bandit hostage.

"I'm the greatest earthbender in the world!" Toph announced, laughing a little maniacally.

"Someone stop her!"

The shouts did not faze Toph. Instead, her grin widened. Those idiots had just told her their positions. She let the rock armour break off her and shoot through the bars, knocking down four of the six men. The other two had managed to dodge her attack, but that was fine. Toph ripped the bars apart and summoned the earth back to her hands, then waited. Footsteps sounded to her right. Without hesitating, she unleashed her element at the firebender in an extended rock punch. He fell. The other shot a fireball—she had well and truly learnt the sound of that bending move and its signature heat—but an expertly built rock wall put a stop to that.

"Listen, kid," Yuto said, "maybe we can talk—"

Toph shoved her wall forward, slamming him against the side of the drill. His silence confirmed her win. That was six down. All the points to her!

She tied up the men using the bars off her cell, twisting the metal around their wrists and legs. It was a little annoying that she had to touch the metal to bend it, unlike earth that seemed to spring to her command, but still. There was no way any of the soldiers were getting out of those bonds.

"Take that, you bastards!" Toph said, giving the closest soldier a kick.

Now to go take down the drill. She hadn't seen the blueprints Zuko had stolen—being blind did mean that paper stuff didn't hold much interest or relevance for her—but that was okay. Toph was good at smashing things. Plus, she remembered that there were some support beams in a chamber that needed to be broken. That was good enough for her. Now that she'd learnt how to manipulate the crude earth in the metal, she could use her seismic sense to get a rough idea of the drill's layout.

Toph grinned. "This is going to be easy."

oOo

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Aang urged.

Sokka and Katara sprinted after him. They had been horrified to learn that Toph had been captured. Now the three were heading to the drill to save her and stop the machine once and for all. Or, at least, that had been the idea. They had barely made it off the wall when a loud groan tore through the air. Aang blinked. The drill was collapsing in on itself, spraying sludgy earth everywhere.

What in the world?

A huge dust cloud formed even as something barrelled through the battlefield, knocking tanks aside and, in general, causing havoc for the Fire Nation. A small figure emerged when the cloud dissipated. It was a girl clad in green and looking rather pleased.

"'Sup," Toph greeted, giving them a casual nod. "You all took too long, so I decided to take the drill down for you."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You—you just—"

"Oh, and did I mention I can bend metal now?" She blew on her nails. "Because I can."

A laugh escaped Aang's lips. "It's good to have you back, Toph."

"It's good to be back," she admitted, and then a crease formed on her brow. "By the way, where's Sunshine and Gramps?"

Aang's smile faltered. "About that. We might have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that Zuko didn't actually bring Changpu back to life. That is impossible. Zuko just got in there fast enough before "true death" set in. He also would not have been able to heal such a fatal wound without drawing upon Iroh's power or killing himself in the process. Fire healers are special, but they're not that special.
> 
> Finally, credit goes to Advocaat for the nickname "Bendy". I was stumped on what Toph would call Ty Lee.


	7. Life Lessons

Zuko could not relax. Changpu had been hurried away to the healing room as soon as they had got on top of the wall. Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh were being brought before General Sung, flanked by four earthbenders. Iroh was still unconscious, so one of the soldiers created a stretcher from the rock to roll the old man along. The gesture would have been nice aside from the parts that locked around Iroh's wrists and ankles, which functioned like chains to hold him down. Zuko raised his eyebrow at the soldier.

"It's just a precaution," the man said.

Zuko blinked when his own hands were suddenly covered in glove-like handcuffs made of rock. He narrowed his eyes. These kind of cuffs were specifically designed to disable firebenders, at least from making any fire with their hands. His feet and the flames he could release from his mouth were still fair game, but he didn't need to tell them that. Still, he was surprised the Earth Kingdom soldiers were taking such measures. He would have thought it was obvious what side he and his uncle were on after battling Azula and helping to protect the wall.

"Do you really think I'm going to attack you?" Zuko asked. "I might be a firebender, but I'm not your enemy."

"Like I said," the man replied, not meeting his gaze. "It's just a precaution."

Zuko bit back his irritation. He would have liked to have told the earthbenders where they could shove their precautions. Unfortunately, he was physically drained from healing Changpu and he wasn't even sure how useful his bending would be at this point. All he could do was go along with the men for now and hope that General Sung would see reason.

It was not a cheerful prospect.

"In here," the man who had been leading them said, gesturing to the open-walled office.

Zuko walked up the steps and saw General Sung seated behind his desk. One of the commanders stood next to him. Both wore grim expressions. Scrolls littered the desk and an Earth Kingdom flag hung overhead. The green colour of the flag was a reminder that Zuko and Iroh were outsiders here. It didn't matter if they had risked their lives to protect Ba Sing Se. Firebenders were always the enemy. Somehow, Zuko had to find the right words to assure the general that this was not the case. He wished his uncle were awake.

"It seems the Avatar was keeping quite the secret from us," General Sung observed. "I understand that you and your uncle were masquerading as non-bender Earth Kingdom citizens."

"Yes," Zuko admitted. No point lying. "We thought it would be less complicated that way." He raised his cuffed hands and gave the general a pointed look. "People tend to get upset when they learn we're firebenders."

General Sung's eyes narrowed. "Can you blame us? You lied about your identities and were trying to get past the Outer Wall. For all we know, you and your uncle could be planning to infiltrate Ba Sing Se so that you can help the Fire Nation take over the city."

Zuko blinked. "What? Did you forget who helped your soldiers defend the wall? It was my uncle's idea to use a combined earthbending move to slow down the drill and I—"

"That could have all been staged in order to win our trust," General Sung pointed out.

"Are you kidding me?" Zuko made a frustrated sound. "Uncle risked everything to protect the wall! He had nothing to gain from such an act! He chose to help because he believed it was the right thing to do! Besides, we've been travelling with the Avatar. Shouldn't that tell you enough about where our loyalties stand? We're not your enemies!"

"The Avatar is a child," General Sung said scornfully. "Children are easily deceived."

Zuko shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Did you even see the fight on the drill? Princess Azula was aiming to kill us! If we were working together, why would she do that?"

"Interesting you say that when the only person who got hurt was an Earth Kingdom soldier," the commander standing behind Sung observed. "From what we saw, you and your uncle put on a flashy battle against the princess to make it look as if you were on our side."

"Are you stupid?" Zuko demanded. "Azula fired lightning at us both! That attack can kill a person! It almost did kill Changpu!"

The commander shrugged. "Those are just your words. No one else can verify what happened. After all, the only person left standing from that battle is you."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Just what are you trying to imply?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," the commander said coolly. "Perhaps it is as you say and your uncle genuinely wanted to help stop the drill. It still makes us wonder why the person who went to meet with the princess in the first place is the only one left standing."

Zuko flinched. "I—"

"We saw the light surround the three of you," General Sung said, resting his chin on his hands and staring at Zuko intently. "You did something to both of them."

"That isn't—I wasn't trying to—"

The commander narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it is you who is working with the princess. Perhaps you chose to take down the others because they learnt the truth and then—"

"No!" Zuko inhaled deeply, trying to force himself to calm down. It wouldn't be good if he snarled out a whole lot of flames in his frustration. "You've got it all wrong."

"Then why did you attack your uncle?" the commander countered. "The princess had left by that point, so you can't blame it on her."

Zuko hesitated.

General Sung made a gesture at the earthbender guards. "Put them both in the holding cells for now," he ordered. "Until we can verify the truth, neither of you will be leaving this place."

The prince swallowed. "Wait." He took a step forward. "I swear we aren't your enemies. Just ask the Avatar or any of the others travelling with him. They'll tell you that—"

"I don't make my decisions based on the words of children," General Sung retorted.

Zuko glared at the older man. "You were happy to rely on those same children when your Terra Team got defeated by two teenage girls."

Splotches of pink formed on the general's cheeks. "That was different. I'm not saying the Avatar isn't powerful, but—"

"I noticed you were happy to let my uncle take control of the army when your own methods were failing as well." Scorn dripped from Zuko's voice. "But I guess it's different now that you know he's a firebender."

General Sung's eyes flashed. "Take this boy away!"

Strong hands latched onto Zuko and dragged him out of the office. Iroh was forced to follow on the makeshift stretcher. Zuko gritted his teeth. He wondered if he should regret losing his temper, but he couldn't bring himself to care. General Sung was an idiot. Zuko didn't know if it was because the general really was a self-important jerk when he wasn't being a coward or if it was just simple prejudice against firebenders that made the man act so pig-headedly. Either way, it was a pain.

"You'd better do something about this, Aang," Zuko muttered.

He would go along with the general's orders for now, knowing that resistance would only complicate matters further. Still, that didn't mean he was going to curl up in defeat should the verdict end up being unfavourable. He and his uncle could not afford to get trapped in this place. There was too much at stake: for Iroh, but also for him.

Zuko glanced at the old man being rolled along beside him. A sickening knot of guilt twisted in his gut. Iroh seemed to be in a stable enough condition, but that didn't change what had happened. No, the two of them could not remain here as prisoners. Zuko needed to get to Ba Sing Se. He needed to learn more about the Children of the Undying Fire. As he was now, he was a danger to everyone.

_"It's because you're not normal, Zuzu. That's why Mother has Shizue watch you so closely. They both think you're a monster." An innocent smile. "Didn't you know?"_

He gritted his teeth. Maybe Azula had been closer to the truth than either of them had ever realised. His sister might have been the cruel, sadistic one, but it was Zuko who had always been kept isolated. Not allowed friends, not even allowed to get too attached to a pet. Shizue and his mother must have known. That was why they had monitored him so closely.

After all, only a monster could steal someone's chi.

oOo

The Fire Nation had been forced to retreat. It should have been a time for celebrating, but the news that Zuko and Iroh had been taken prisoner had put a damper on any cheerful feelings. Aang and Sokka had gone to try reason with the general; however, the fact that the two had still not returned told how well that was going. Maybe Toph was right that they should have just busted the firebenders out and headed on their way. Unfortunately, they still needed to get inside the city so they could visit the university and see the Earth King. Doing so without permission would not be easy. It was best to cooperate.

Katara sighed and rested her chin on her hands. She had returned to the healing room to keep watch over Mai. With all the anti-Fire Nation sentiment going around, it had not seemed like a good idea to leave the girl by herself. Sokka must have had the same thought, as he had passed some Earth Kingdom styled clothes that he had "borrowed" to Katara before going off with Aang. A curtain had been pulled around the bed and a blanket was hiding Mai's red outfit for now, but it was best to get her changed as soon as possible.

"I hope everything works out," Katara mumbled.

"Can't you go talk to yourself over someone else's bed?"

Katara's eyes brightened. "Mai! You're awake."

"Obviously," Mai deadpanned.

This comment did not faze Katara. Instead, she thrust the Earth Kingdom clothes at the girl and told her to change. Mai scrunched her nose at the green and brown colours. It was clear she was not impressed.

"You're going to have to hide that you're Fire Nation while you're here," Katara explained. "I don't know what the soldiers would do to you if they realised who you are."

Mai stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "Fine."

She snatched the clothes from Katara and shoved the blankets off her body. As the person who had treated Mai, it was reassuring to see the girl moving around so easily. Katara had expended a lot of energy to remove Mai's pain and quicken the healing process for her burns; however, there was still more that needed to be done. Such a terrible injury could not be healed at once; it had to be worked on in sessions. Bandages covered the left side of Mai's face for now. Unfortunately, nothing had been able to salvage her hair. One side was much shorter than the other and some parts at the front were burnt almost to the scalp.

Katara cleared her throat. "Um, about your hair—"

Mai's fingers stilled. "I'm aware that it got burnt." A twisted smile curved her lips. "I'm sure my mother would be horrified if she could see me."

Something cold and heavy settled in Katara's stomach. It was painful to watch Mai act like nothing was wrong.

"You don't need to put on a brave face, you know," Katara said softly. "It's not good to keep everything in."

Mai's gaze flicked to hers. "Mind your own business, waterbender."

"But—"

"I don't need nor want to have a heart-to-heart with you."

The words were spoken in a tone that left no room for argument. Katara folded her arms across her chest and looked the other way, tapping her foot in irritation. She had only been trying to help.

Mai finished tying the sash around her waist. The cut of her outfit seemed a bit masculine, probably because there were no females guarding the Outer Wall, but at least she didn't look like a Fire Nation citizen now. Instead, she wore a short-sleeved, brown underlayer with matching pants, and then a green, sleeveless tunic over top. The sash was also brown. It looked like the kind of thing the soldiers would have worn as casual attire.

"This is awful," Mai remarked.

"Deal with it." Katara stood up and gathered Mai's clothes. "I'll hide these with my things for now. You just lay low until we can get everything sorted."

Mai pursed her lips. Someone else probably would have called Katara bossy, but the Fire Nation girl just heaved a sigh and demanded to know how long she was expected to stay in this place. "I just helped you escape," she said in a flat voice. "It's not like I signed a scroll to pledge my loyalty or that I'm going to follow your little group forever."

Katara's hackles rose. She took back every nice thing she had thought about Mai. This girl's attitude was a pain to deal with! It was one thing to make snarky comments; it was quite another to insinuate that the Avatar's cause wasn't worth her time or that all they had done for each other meant nothing. Katara had tried so hard for Mai. It hurt to have that thrown back in her face.

Still, even as indignation swelled within her chest, Katara could tell that a lot of what Mai said was all bark with no bite. Mai probably felt uncomfortable and out of her element being surrounded by so many "enemies". That didn't make her general air of disinterest any less annoying though.

"I haven't finished healing you," Katara said in a voice of forced calm. "I swore that I would do my best to remove any trace of the burns. Please, be patient. We will be leaving as soon as we sort out this mess with Iroh and Zuko."

Mai perked up. "What happened to Zuko and General Iroh?"

"They were taken prisoner after the battle." Katara shook her head. "It's because they revealed they're firebenders. Now General Sung is convinced that they are secretly working with the Fire Nation to infiltrate Ba Sing Se."

"Nice logic."

Katara smiled at the girl's sarcasm. "It is stupid," she agreed, "but General Sung is that kind of guy. My brother and Aang are trying to convince him to let them go, but—"

"You're not sure it's going to work."

"The only person the general would probably listen to is Changpu, and he's out cold." Katara sighed. "I tried to see if I could speed things up with my healing powers, but it was no good. All we can do is wait until he wakes up."

Mai's brow creased. "It seems a lot has been happening while I was asleep."

Katara nodded in a weary gesture. Many things had gone wrong today, but it could have been worse. So, so much worse. That was perhaps the only comfort. Given how close some of those encounters with the princess had been, it was a miracle that they had all made it out alive. Even the drill had been completely obliterated. Katara hated to think what would have happened had Toph not discovered the ability to bend metal.

"I want to believe that it's all going to work out," Katara said. "It has to. We've come this far."

For once, Mai didn't make a sarcastic comment. Perhaps she also wanted to believe that good efforts deserved good rewards, even if she would not admit it aloud. Zuko and Iroh had risked everything to help defend the wall against the Fire Nation army. It seemed too cruel that all of that should be ignored just because they could firebend.

oOo

Zuko stared at the walls of his cell. They were all made of stone and had been created with bending, leaving no door or any chance of escape. Only an earthbender could break out of such a prison. Through the bars to the right, he could see his uncle's slumped form. The old man groaned, stirring a little.

"Uncle!" Zuko was on his knees in an instant, scrambling closer so that he was gripping the stone bars.

Iroh slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He seemed frailer than usual, as if each movement took a hundred times more energy. Still, the older man was finally awake.

"Are you—" Zuko swallowed, trying to ease the sudden dryness in his throat "—are you okay?"

Iroh stretched to work some of the stiffness out of his muscles. "I'll live."

The words were hardly reassuring. Even his tone held a hint of a reprimand. It was clear that he was not happy with Zuko, and for good reason.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said in a small voice, lowering his gaze. "It's my fault this happened."

"At least you can admit it."

Zuko flinched.

"What you did today was beyond reckless," Iroh said bluntly. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." Zuko hung his head. "I really am sorry."

"I wonder about that."

Zuko glanced up in surprise.

"This is what you do, Nephew," Iroh explained in a weary voice. "You never think things through. You just make impulsive decisions and, when things go wrong, say sorry as if that will make it all better."

"I—I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but—"

"Do you realise how lucky you were today?"

Zuko sucked in a breath.

"I warned you not to take on Azula alone. I warned you that it was better not to firebend, but even those things I could have forgiven." His voice seemed to age another ten years. "You broke your promise, Nephew. You knew the risks, yet you still chose to use fire healing."

"I'm sorry," Zuko repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You almost died today!" Iroh's words pummelled into him like a hammer. "Do you understand that? You were draining your life dry, and all I could do was watch! There was nothing I could do to stop you!"

"I know!" Zuko gasped for breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "I know," he added more softly. "I was selfish and stubborn. I thought I could make everything better, but the wound was too much for me, and then I somehow drained your energy and—and—"

He shuddered, even as guilt and fear gnawed at his insides. His powers were so horrible. Instead of draining the last drops of his energy, he had latched onto his uncle's and started sapping away the older man's chi, absorbing it into himself like a parasite.

Warm hands closed over his own. He raised his head to see Iroh holding his hands through the bars.

"Nephew," Iroh said more gently, "I do not regret giving up my chi to save you. My only regret is that, for all the time we have spent together, you still don't consider your own life worth protecting. You still rush into danger as if you have nothing to lose."

It was as if all the breath had been knocked out of Zuko's lungs. The words, spoken so simply, were also piercing for their truth.

Iroh tightened his grip. "Understand this now: you are the world to me, Zuko. Never, ever doubt your worth. You are a son to me in everything but blood, and I will not forgive you if you get yourself killed. So, please—" he stared hard at Zuko, his eyes burning with open love "—please stop being so reckless. Please stop this habit of running into danger as if no one will care if you are gone. There are so many people who need you. I need you. The Avatar needs you. Just look at what you have done for that boy. You have helped him to grow so much as a person. Do you think he would have been happy had you got yourself killed today?"

Tears rolled down Zuko's cheeks. "I—I don't—"

Iroh pressed his forehead against the bars, almost touching Zuko's own. "Your life is precious. I know you feel like your family abandoned you and that you have lost your place in the world, but that doesn't mean you are not important. You are worth so much more than you realise. So, please, don't sacrifice yourself so easily. Remember that you are loved. Remember that you are needed."

Zuko trembled. His tears flowed freely, unchecked and unashamed. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Iroh didn't scold him this time for apologising. He understood the meaning behind the words. Instead, they clung to each other's hands, foreheads pressed against the bars in a mirror image. It was as much of an embrace as they could manage while kept in separate cells.

Zuko wasn't sure how long they remained that way, but eventually the guards returned to inform them that they were being summoned. The Avatar had been pleading their case to earn their freedom, but General Sung was still not convinced. He wanted to hear their testimonies again. Both their testimonies.

"You had better be honest this time," one of the guards warned Zuko as he led them out of the cells. "General Sung knows you're holding something back from him. He's got an instinct for this thing." A scowl. "It's probably his only skill."

The other guard coughed. "Jiro," he hissed.

Jiro cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, General Sung is a great man. Really good general. Yeah."

The other guard face-palmed.

Jiro gave up any pretence. "Look," he said in a low voice, moving closer to the two firebenders. "What I'm trying to say is that I saw what you both did during the battle. You fought just as hard as us to stop the Fire Nation. If you are honest and tell General Sung what really happened on that drill, I'm sure he will realise it as well."

Iroh thanked them for their vote of confidence and assured them that he and Zuko would, of course, not hold anything back. The guards seemed satisfied with this response. Jiro took the lead and gestured for them to follow while the other guard walked at the rear. Zuko had barely taken a few steps before his uncle gripped his arm.

"Explain," Iroh said, soft enough so only Zuko could hear.

Zuko sighed and told his uncle that General Sung hadn't figured out their actual identities yet. That was the good news. Unfortunately, the man had got it stuck in his head that at least one of them was working with Azula.

"He's suspicious of me," Zuko admitted. "He saw Azula flee after you bested her, but then I healed Changpu and that knocked you out as well. I didn't want to tell him about my abilities, so I stayed silent." A crease formed on his brow. "Perhaps that was a mistake."

"No," Iroh murmured. "You were right not to say anything, especially now that we've learned what else your bending can do."

Zuko lowered his gaze. He still felt guilty that he had absorbed his uncle's chi.

"Leave this one to me," Iroh said. "I believe I can persuade the general to look more favourably upon you."

Zuko was more than happy to do so. He had never been good with words, let alone winning people over to his side. Iroh would do a much better job.

They entered the open-walled office to find General Sung still seated at his desk. Some more of the commanders had gathered. Aang and Sokka were also there, desperate to get the general to see reason. It wasn't going well.

"I'm telling you that they're not your enemies!" Aang yelled. "Why can't you see that?"

General Sung raised his hand in a shushing gesture. Aang got very red in the face and looked like he was about to explode in a burst of hot air, but Sokka pulled him back and murmured something. The younger boy deflated, only to brighten when he spotted Zuko and Iroh.

"Zu—Lee!" he exclaimed. "Yingjie! You're here!"

Iroh smiled and nodded in greeting. "It's nice to see you again, Aang."

"Enough pleasantries," the commander standing behind Sung snapped. "Are you ready to confess now?"

Iroh blinked. "Confess? I believe you saw for yourselves that we are both firebenders. Aside from that, what else is there to say?"

General Sung rested his chin on his hands. "I would like an explanation for what happened on the drill. This boy—" he gestured at Zuko "—met with the princess. I want to know why. Who are you both? What is your purpose for coming here? And why did your nephew attack you if you are supposed to be allies against the Fire Nation?" His drooping moustache twitched. "You'll admit, Yingjie, that it is suspicious."

Zuko shifted on his feet. These were all questions that could not be answered easily.

"You're right," Iroh agreed. "It does look suspicious. The truth is that my nephew has a long history with the princess." A faint smile curved his lips. "You could almost say that they were raised as brother and sister." He spread his hands. "In any case, you have seen for yourself that Lee can be hot-headed and brash. He wanted to fight her on his own."

"Is this true?" General Sung demanded, shifting his attention to the prince.

Zuko nodded. "Azula hurt someone close to me. I wanted revenge."

"Then why did you attack your uncle once Princess Azula had retreated?"

"That wasn't an attack," Iroh explained. "It's a special firebending technique that my nephew developed to lessen the effects of lightning damage." His eyes widened innocently. "You must have seen it, right? Both Changpu and I were struck with the princess's lightning." He let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "I'm afraid that, even though I managed to turn the lightning back on the princess, I still got injured." A shrug. "If I passed out, it was from simple exhaustion."

The commander narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I didn't think you would listen," Zuko responded. His voice took on a hint of dryness. "After all, you both seemed determined to view me as your enemy."

General Sung sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I get the sense you're telling the truth, but something still doesn't feel right."

Zuko clenched his jaw. Geez, Jiro hadn't been kidding when he'd said General Sung had an instinct for this kind of thing. What a pain.

Iroh smiled frankly at the other man. "General Sung, my nephew and I fought beside you today so that the great walls of Ba Sing Se would not be breached. I understand that it is difficult for you to trust us after learning we are firebenders, but even you must be aware that we are not the first to renounce the Fire Lord. The legend of The Deserter is well known throughout the Earth Kingdom. We are but two travellers of the same ilk." He nodded at Aang. "We were also lucky enough to be found by the Avatar and his friends."

"It's true," Aang was quick to assure. "Yingjie and Lee are good people. They'd never work with Princess Azula."

General Sung pursed his lips. He still seemed a bit hesitant, but then footsteps hurried towards them from outside. Zuko turned his head to see Changpu holding himself up with one hand against the pillar, chest heaving and his cheeks flushed. Katara, Toph, and another person clad in green, whose face was half-covered in bandages, stood behind the earthbender.

"Am I too late?" Changpu asked. "I tried to come as fast as I could."

Something warm stirred within Zuko. Just as promised, Changpu had come to give him back-up when he needed it.

The earthbender stepped forward, his expression earnest as he met the general's gaze. "Please, General Sung, these men have done nothing wrong. I was there on that drill. Yingjie and Lee both fought against the princess. There was never any suggestion that they were working with her."

"You can say this for certain?" General Sung questioned.

Changpu nodded. "I would trust both these firebenders with my life." He smiled at Zuko. "In fact, it's thanks to Lee that I'm even standing here now." He shifted his attention back to the general. "That's why you can't keep them imprisoned. Lee and Yingjie are not our enemies. I'd swear it on the Earth King's name."

There was a pause as everyone stared at General Sung, waiting for his verdict. Finally, he sighed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Very well. As requested, the two firebenders named Yingjie and Lee have my permission to continue to Ba Sing Se with the Avatar."

Aang and Sokka let out a whoop of excitement.

"But," the general added, "that flying creature must stay behind."

Aang puffed his cheeks out. "What's wrong with Appa?"

"Rules must be followed," General Sung said in the manner of one repeating an age-old mantra. "That creature is a breach of protocol. I cannot allow you to take him inside the walls. When you leave Ba Sing Se, you may collect him from our custody."

The airbender opened his mouth to argue, but Sokka once again pulled him aside and murmured something in his ear. Aang pouted.

"Fine," Aang said grumpily. He pointed his finger at the general. "But you had better take good care of Appa! He needs lots of love and affection."

Changpu grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's well looked after."

Aang had to be satisfied with that, though it was obvious he was still not happy. Zuko didn't blame the kid, though his own issues pressed much more heavily on his mind. They had finally got permission to enter Ba Sing Se, all suspicion had been cleared, and now there was nothing to stop him and his uncle from getting inside the university library. Still, the whole situation reminded Zuko of how careful he would need to be in the future.

One reckless decision had started a chain of events that had quickly spiralled out of his control. If not for Changpu and Iroh's sacrifices, Zuko would not even be alive right now. It was a humbling realisation, especially after everything his uncle had told him back in the prison cell.

_"You are worth so much more than you realise. So, please, don't sacrifice yourself so easily. Remember that you are loved. Remember that you are needed."_

Zuko met the earthbender's gaze. Some of the colour had faded from Changpu's cheeks. In fact, he looked like just standing was taking monumental effort. That idiot. Zuko crossed to him in an instant and gripped his arm, taking on some of the older man's weight. "Don't push yourself so hard," he muttered. "You're still injured, aren't you?"

Changpu bit his lip, slumping a bit into the prince. "I couldn't just sit in bed when I found out what had happened."

Zuko made a tsking sound. "I think I almost liked it better when you just followed orders."

He got a chuckle for that.

The prince made their excuses to the others and guided Changpu out of the office. It was his intention to take the earthbender back to the healing room and force him to rest. Still, once they were out of earshot, Zuko hesitated a little. There was a question that had been burning in his mind for a while now.

"Why did you take that lightning for me?" he asked in a small voice, one that was a far cry from the brash manner he often used on the soldier. "You know who I really am, right?"

"Yeah," Changpu admitted. "The princess said a few things that made me realise the truth. Your uncle confirmed it when he called your name."

"Yet you still tried to protect me." Zuko shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would you do that? We barely know each other. You must have known the risk you were taking."

Changpu was quiet for a moment. "I told you that my family are pig-chicken farmers, right? We're poor—just another struggling family from the Lower Ring. No one ever expected anything from me, not even when I joined the army. I was just a guard who was there to follow orders." His green eyes fixed on Zuko. "But you taught me to listen to my heart. You believed that I could help you make a difference even when I didn't believe in myself."

Zuko blinked. He'd had no idea his words had made such an impact.

"That's why I didn't care when I learnt you're a firebender or the Fire Lord's son," Changpu continued. "You were and always will be the person who gave me the courage I needed to fight." A sad smile curved his lips. "I wasn't about to let you die right in front of me."

Something hot and suspiciously wet prickled in the corners of Zuko's eyes. He dashed a hand across his eyes and looked the other way. "Well," he said gruffly, "I, uh, am grateful that you, um, saved me." He cleared his throat. "Just don't do something like that again, okay? What would you have done if I hadn't been able to heal you?"

Changpu ruffled his hair. "Look at you getting all tongue-tied. You're really just a cute kid under all those glares, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Zuko snapped, swatting his hands away.

The earthbender smiled, but then his eyes took on a distant expression. "It all worked out, didn't it? Let's just leave it at that."

Zuko stilled. He supposed that was true. Many things had gone wrong because of his poor decisions, but somehow it had worked out in the end. At the very least, Changpu did not regret the sacrifice he had made.

"Come on," Zuko said, dragging the older man forward. "You still need to rest so you can heal properly. I'm not having my efforts wasted."

Changpu's smile widened. He allowed himself to be steered back to the healing room without a fuss. Zuko avoided his gaze when they parted ways, still a bit embarrassed for getting emotional, but that was okay. There was a bond between them now. That wasn't something that was going to change any time soon.

The earthbender had been willing to risk all because Zuko had believed in him; however, that belief had gone both ways. Zuko would always be grateful for Changpu's support.

oOo

"I thought I might find you here."

Zuko turned to see the girl with the half-bandaged face that he had spotted earlier. A closer look had him pulling away from the balcony. He hadn't recognised her at first in those Earth Kingdom clothes, but the black hair that had not been burnt was still as glossy as ever and her unmarred features still struck a chord.

"Mai," he said, moving towards her. "Are you—your face, it's—"

She held up her hand to stop his fumbling speech. "I'm fine. The waterbender already took away most of the pain."

Zuko averted his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault Azula did that to you."

Mai heaved a sigh. "Zuko, not everything revolves around you."

His gaze flickered to catch hers, but she was staring at her nails. "That wound is identical to mine," he said in a thick voice. "You can't tell me that Azula didn't do it on purpose."

"She did," Mai agreed. "I betrayed her, so she decided I deserved a punishment befitting a traitor."

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. "Then—"

"But it's not your fault." Mai held his gaze steadily. "I make my own decisions, Azula makes her own decisions, and none of that has anything to do with you." She jabbed him in the chest. "So don't do your little guilty dance or think that you have to get revenge. I heard what happened earlier and, frankly, I'm not impressed."

He blinked. "W-what—"

"The only person who gets to give Azula payback for what she did to me is me." Another jab. "Got it?"

Zuko nodded.

Mai sighed. "Geez, you haven't changed a bit. You're still trying to take on other people's burdens as if they're your own."

"I—"

Her lips curved into the tiniest smile. "But I am glad we can talk to each other like this."

Zuko closed his mouth. "I'm glad too, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

She waved a dismissive hand. "Forget about it. The waterbender seems determined to heal me anyway." Some of her composure slipped, and her voice lowered. "I mean, it's more than what you got."

He looked the other way. "I guess."

His inner fire had probably helped to lessen some of the damage, but it was true that there had been no waterbender to heal his wounds or take away his pain. Mai was lucky in that sense.

"Hey, have you still got that dagger your uncle gave you?"

Zuko frowned and removed the dagger from where it had been tucked inside his tunic. "You mean this?"

She took it from his hands and unsheathed the blade, admiring the pearly quality. Her eye—the one good one that was not covered by the bandage—met his. "Remember me how I was."

Zuko didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant. Without hesitating, she grabbed a fistful of her hair and sliced it off with one clean swipe. He watched, stunned, as the black strands fluttered from her fingers. Soon, more strands were joining the first, gathering in silky pools at her feet or getting carried off by the wind. When she offered the dagger back to him, her hair was much more even, though it was also shorter than his own.

"Here," Mai said, not showing a hint of emotion on her face.

Zuko pushed the dagger back towards her. "You keep it. You don't have a weapon, right?"

She nodded.

"Then take it. You need it more than I do."

Mai sheathed the blade. "Thank you."

Zuko watched her head back towards the healing room. He knew in that moment that Mai was much stronger than he had ever given her credit. In fact, as she strode off alone, head held high and her hair shorn, he felt that she was the embodiment of the message engraved onto the dagger.

Azula might have wounded Mai, but she had not broken the girl's spirit. Mai would not give up, not without a fight. Zuko could appreciate that. After all, it was the same mantra that he followed.

oOo

It was quiet on the ship. The sun had long-since set and now only the sound of waves could be heard. Azula stood alone. Her hands trembled on the railing. She had lost. That fool of an old man had overpowered her with his bending, and then the drill had been dismantled by a girl who should have been weaker than a meadow vole. So many calculations go wrong, so many missed chances. It was unforgivable.

She tightened her grip on the railing. Her eyes narrowed, fixed on the direction of the walled city she knew was in the distance. Ba Sing Se had almost been hers. It was meant to have been the redemption she needed to keep her father's favour, for even she knew that she had let the Avatar and her treacherous relatives slip through her fingers too many times. This would have been her chance to prove she was still capable of completing the mission she had been given. Now, she squirmed at the thought of having to write another letter.

Was she going to end up being seen as useless as well? Would Father dispose of her just as he had done Zuko?

Something dark and ugly clawed at her chest. "No," she whispered.

She would not accept failure. This was a setback, but it was not the end. There were still many, many tricks up her sleeves. She just had to come up with a new plan.

Ty Lee joined her at the railing. "I guess we'll have to give up on Ba Sing Se, huh? It's a shame. I was kind of curious to see inside the city."

Azula glanced at her friend. "Who says we're giving up?"

"But the drill has been—"

"We don't need the drill to get inside," Azula said coolly.

She had spent her childhood studying battle strategies and how to win a war. If sheer force and numbers couldn't break through the wall, then she would just have to take the city down from the inside. A whole army could not slip through the cracks in Ba Sing Se's walls, but two people definitely could. Even now, the plan was taking shape in Azula's mind, showing her how she could use the city's defences and sense of security against itself.

Her mouth curved into a sharp smile. She had underestimated her enemies this time, but that was a mistake she would not make again. If she just stayed calm and stuck to her plan, everything would work out just the way she wanted.

"I hope your acting skills are as good as your acrobatic ones," Azula said, releasing the railing to face her friend.

Ty Lee tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because we're about to become Earth Kingdom refugees."

They'd need to be patient and do some reconnaissance first—maybe forge a few documents—but Azula believed the effort would pay off. Plus, she had her emotions under control this time. She could do this.

"I wonder if we'll see Zuko and Mai again," Ty Lee mused. "I kind of hope we don't have to fight against them."

Azula flinched, though the motion was infinitesimal. The ugly, primal thing inside her rattled against its cage. She felt like it was taunting her, as if to prove that her control was not as iron-tight as she wanted to believe. Just hearing Mai's name had made her want to smash something; it was even worse when her brother was mentioned.

So like Zuko. Always, always digging his way in deeper. She hated him so much—hated him even more because, though she had tried so hard to squeeze all affection for him out of her heart, he still had the power to shake her equanimity. If only she could just get rid of him. Maybe then their mother's voice would finally leave her alone. Maybe the festering bundle of emotions that threatened to spill out of her would finally go away.

Maybe she would stop feeling so fractured.

"Forget about them for now," Azula said, forcing her unsettled thoughts back into line. "We just need to focus on getting inside Ba Sing Se."

She had a mission to complete. Nothing was going to get in her way. Not this time.


	8. City of Rules

_The sun was warm. Zuko exhaled in sleepy contentment and shifted into a more comfortable position. Dimly, he could hear water running and a flutter of feathers. Cloth rustled next to him. A hand, soft and familiar, stroked his cheek. He smiled and breathed in the scent of flowers and spices. His mother had come._

_"Master Mizuto knows something," Shizue, his mother's lady-in-waiting, said in a low voice. "He has been watching Prince Zuko too closely during their firebending lessons."_

_Ursa's hand stilled. "I'm aware."_

_"You're not worried?"_

_"I believe that man may be one of us."_

_"What?" Shizue hissed. "But—"_

_"It's too dangerous to confirm it with him." Ursa's voice turned hard. "For now, I am watching him to see what he will do."_

_"Isn't that risky?"_

_"Acting with haste can be just as dangerous," Ursa responded. "The fact that Master Mizuto approached me instead of Ozai suggests he knows this isn't something that should be spoken of lightly. Perhaps he even knows the truth about us."_

_"Princess—"_

_"I will not needlessly put my son's life in danger. If anything went awry, we'd be dealing with a much worse situation. First, we must learn more about Master Mizuto's intentions. Then we can decide whether we need to act."_

_Shizue was quiet for a long moment. There was a rustle of cloth as if she had just lowered into a bow. "Very well, Princess. I shall help you keep watch for now."_

_"You don't seem happy with this decision."_

_"I made a promise too," Shizue said, as if she was reminding Ursa. "Royalty or not, they will not forgive you if something goes wrong. Do not let your love for that boy get in the way of your duty."_

_Ursa's hand convulsed, gripping Zuko's robe. "Nothing is going to happen."_

_"Can you really guarantee that?" Shizue questioned softly. "I have followed you this far, sometimes against my better judgement, but you and I both know what should have happened the moment it was confirmed Prince Zuko was one of them."_

_"Enough!" Ursa snapped. "Remember your place, Shizue."_

_More rustling cloth. Shizue must have bowed again. "Forgive me, Princess."_

_Zuko's heart pounded in his chest. He lay still, eyes squeezed shut. The words his mother and Shizue had spoken made little sense to him, but something in their tone left him feeling chilled and like there were a thousand knots in his stomach, all twisting and tightening. He was glad when Shizue left and his mother pulled him close._

_"I won't let them take you away from me," Ursa murmured, cradling him to her chest. "No matter what people say, no matter what you become, you will always be my son." She stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I will protect you."_

Zuko stirred awake. He was conscious of a swaying motion and that his cheek was pressed against something warm. People talked around him in muffled voices. It was so much like his dream: the haziness between sleep and waking, but also the warm presence at his side. His eyelashes fluttered open. A blur of blue greeted his vision. He frowned and raised his gaze upward, catching a glimpse of a moon-like pendant. Zuko sat up with a start. Katara turned at his sudden motion.

"Hey," she greeted.

"S-sorry," he stammered, hurrying to put more space between them. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"So you should be." She made a show of rolling the shoulder he had fallen asleep against. "You made my arm go dead."

His cheeks warmed. "You should have woken me up."

Some of the teasing light faded from her eyes. "Don't be stupid. You looked exhausted. Besides, that—" she cast a wary glance at the other people seated inside the monorail, then leaned closer and lowered her voice "—that healing must have taken a lot out of you, right?"

"Not as much as it could have," he admitted.

She looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head.

"Later," he told her.

There was no way he was going to discuss his healing powers, let alone his newfound ability to absorb chi, while sitting in a crowded monorail. Katara didn't push the matter and was soon distracted by Aang, who was seated on her other side with Momo and bemoaning the fact they'd had to leave Appa behind. It still didn't seem fair to him. Appa was harmless and didn't deserve to be kept away just because of some stupid rules.

"Better get used to it," Toph informed him.

Zuko, Katara and Aang all turned to look at the earthbender, who was seated on the opposite bench with Sokka.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Ba Sing Se is just a bunch of walls and rules," Toph said with a curl of her lip. "There's no escaping it."

Zuko eyed her with interest. "Sounds like you've been here before."

"I have."

He waited for her to continue, but she just huffed and leaned back against the seat. It seemed that was all they were going to get out of Toph. Zuko frowned and glanced to his left. Iroh was snoring away, completely dead to the world. Not much of a surprise since the older man had ended up taking the brunt of the healing and had his energy drained. Mai sat on Iroh's other side. She was ignoring everyone, chin resting on her palm and gazing out the window. That also wasn't a surprise.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. He still felt a bit groggy. The dream, or memory, lingered in his mind. He'd almost forgotten about the conversation he'd overheard between Shizue and his mother. He'd been six years old at the time. It had only been a month since his mother had found him with the wounded turtleduck. A month since she had made him promise not to use his firebending for anything except what Master Mizuto taught him.

_"I believe that man may be one of us."_

A crease formed on his brow. It sounded like his mother and Shizue had been part of something: a group or some kind of secret society that was involved with the Children of the Undying Fire. That would explain how the two of them had known so much. Still, the more his childhood memories returned, the more he realised that he knew nothing about the woman he called mother. Not her family, not where she had come from, not even how she had become his father's wife. Shizue was just as much of a mystery. The lady-in-waiting had always been at his side, keeping an eye on him when his mother could not, but now he felt a prickle of unease when he thought of his pseudo-nanny. Now he wondered just what her intentions had been when she had agreed to watch over him.

_"I made a promise too."_

He did not understand everything that had been said on that day, not even now with the context he could give it. All he knew was that Shizue had been afraid that Master Mizuto might dig too deep and uncover the secrets she had been protecting. However, his mother had only shown fear when reminded of her duty. His mother had not liked being reminded of "them".

_"Royalty or not, they will not forgive you if something goes wrong."_

Zuko let out a breath. There were too many secrets. He wished he knew who "they" were. He wished he could see his mother and ask her for the truth. But Ursa had vanished. She had left the night she had committed treason to protect him from Fire Lord Azulon's twisted orders. Even Shizue had disappeared, following his mother just like she had always done. Zuko could only assume that they were both dead. He had travelled all over the world; he would have heard something if his mother and Shizue were still out there somewhere.

"Look!" Katara exclaimed, making his eyes snap open. "It's the Inner Wall."

Zuko joined her and Aang to look out the window. The wall was huge, though not quite as grand as the Outer Wall. The monorail passed through a long tunnel and then emerged on the other side, giving them a view of rows upon rows of green-tiled houses. The buildings seemed to go on forever. Smaller walls spread throughout like a massive stone web. It was impressive, though there was something very contained and almost oppressive about the design. Still, Sokka oohed in wonder and seemed quite taken with the city.

"You think it's that great?" Zuko asked, scrunching his nose.

"I've never seen a city this big," Katara murmured. "It just goes on and on and on. Even Omashu and the Northern Water Tribe can't compare to this."

Zuko understood then. Both the siblings were from the Southern Water Tribe. From what he had seen during his time there, it had just been a lot of small igloos and huts.

"Is the Fire Nation capital like this?" Katara asked him.

Something clenched in his heart. _Home._

"No," Mai said in a flat voice. "It's not."

He glanced at the other girl, but she was still staring out the window with her chin resting on her hand. She didn't even spare him a glance. Still, he was grateful that she had spoken for him. Thinking of home was painful. Even now, he missed the warmth of the capital and the lush gardens; he missed the sprawling, tower-like houses of red that filled the Caldera and all the scents and sights. It had been three years. It hurt to think he would never see it again.

Katara must have realised she had said something wrong as she quickly changed the subject to instead ask what everyone thought the king would be like. Toph shrugged and said the Earth King was treated like a god. No one really knew much about him.

"So long as he's not as crazy as Bumi, I'm good," Sokka commented.

"Hey," Aang complained. "Bumi is my friend!"

"Yeah, and he's totally nuts."

The two boys were still squabbling when the monorail stopped at the station. Zuko nudged his uncle awake. Together, they disembarked and stood on the platform. The sun had almost sunk behind the hills, taking the orange glow that bathed the sky with it. Iroh yawned and stretched his arms, murmuring about how a cup of tea would be nice. Zuko rolled his eyes. He froze when he noticed a woman standing under a lantern on the opposite side of the track. She smiled brilliantly, as if trying to split her face in half with the expression, and advanced towards them.

"Hello," she greeted. "My name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se." Her smile, if it was possible, got even wider. "And you must be Yingjie, Lee, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Luan."

Mai scrunched her nose at the fake name, but otherwise said nothing. Even she had accepted that since she had been one of Princess Azula's right-hand warriors and her father was the governor of Omashu (or New Ozai), it was probably not a good idea to use her real identity.

Joo Dee included them all in her jaw-breaking smile. "Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

Sokka stepped forward. "Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately."

"Great!" Joo Dee said without missing a beat. "Let's begin our tour and then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it."

"Wait a minute." Sokka made a frustrated sound as he stomped after her. "Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war; it's important."

Joo Dee flashed her brilliant smile. "You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here."

Sokka exchanged a confused glance with the others. Zuko just shrugged as if to say he didn't know why the lady was acting so weirdly. Even Iroh seemed at a loss. None of them had ever met someone who could so blatantly dismiss the war. Joo Dee, however, didn't seem to notice or care that she had startled them with her statement. Nor did her behaviour change while she guided them through the different rings that made up Ba Sing Se. She was determined to ignore any sign of unrest or unpleasantness while they passed through the Lower Ring, calling it "quaint and lively". She also ignored Sokka's attempts to remind her about the important information they had for the king when they passed through the Middle Ring. Even Zuko's request to stop at the university was dismissed.

"The university is not open to the public after hours, Lee," Joo Dee told him with that maddening smile.

Zuko closed his mouth and found that he could not make a response. It was like being back at the palace again, having his voice snatched away by protocol and the unspoken threat of what would happen should he disobey the rules. Sokka seemed much aggravated by the whole situation and vented as much when they finally got a breather from Joo Dee. Toph told him it was called "being handled" and that he had better get used to it.

"But—"

"Save your breath," Mai said in a bored voice. "The brat is right: nothing you say is going to get through to that woman."

"Who're you calling a brat?" Toph demanded.

"You," Mai responded, not even glancing at the smaller girl.

Toph looked like she was going to argue, but Joo Dee interrupted with more smiles and asked them to please follow her back into the carriage. They continued towards the Upper Ring. Darkness had set in by this point, though lanterns had been lit to illuminate the city. Zuko noticed that, much like the Fire Nation Caldera where only royalty and those invited by the Fire Lord were allowed to live, the Upper Ring was much nicer than the rest of the city. The area seemed less subdued and was full of gardens and rolling hills with beautiful pagodas built atop.

Their carriage passed a wall with a tall gate. Men wearing dark robes and conical hats guarded the entrance. Joo Dee disclosed that the palace lay beyond and that the men were known as the Dai Li: the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se and the guardians of all traditions.

"Great," Aang said. "Can we see the king now?"

Joo Dee's smile got even wider. "Oh, no! One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King."

Zuko exchanged a glance with his uncle. They had known that something like this might happen, but it was still a blow when they were told upon arriving at their "home" that it would take a month for their request to see the Earth King to be processed. It seemed that even the Avatar couldn't speed up bureaucracy. Not that Joo Dee noticed their dismay. She ushered them inside the house and deftly dismissed any pleas to get the king to see them faster. They weren't even allowed to explore the city.

"I will be happy to escort you anywhere you wish tomorrow," Joo Dee assured them. "However, it is getting late and I am sure you are all tired after your journey." Her jaw-cracking smile surfaced. "Please, rest and enjoy your time in Ba Sing Se. Someone will be along soon to bring you dinner."

She left with a bow and a promise to return in the morning. Sokka instantly broke into a flood of complaints. Even Aang and Katara seemed gloomy.

"Told you this place sucks," Toph said, settling down on one of the cushions and looking quite unconcerned.

Katara took a seat next to Toph. "Still, a month. We can't afford to wait around for that long."

"What will you do?" Zuko asked them, propping his back against the wall and folding his arms. "You were pretty set on seeing the Earth King, right?"

"We need the Earth King's support if we want to build an army to invade the Fire Nation," Sokka acknowledged. "A month will push it too close to the eclipse."

"Eclipse?" Iroh questioned.

Zuko rubbed the base of his neck. "Right. I forgot to tell you."

There had been so much going on of late that the thought had slipped to the back of his mind—not forgotten, but also not as pressing when compared to everything else that was demanding his attention. Sokka stepped in to explain about the plan.

Iroh rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll admit the plan does have its merits, but this is still going to be a huge risk. The Fire Lord makes a point of having astronomers predict the occurrences of solar eclipses. He will not expose himself when he is that vulnerable. You also have to keep in mind that the capital has been strategically designed to impede all invading armies. No one has ever got close to the palace, not even once during the last hundred years. The navy is too strong and the domestic guard are well-trained."

Sokka met the older man's gaze. "We're aware of the risks, but this is still our best chance to take down the Fire Lord before the comet arrives. Even if the capital is prepared for the eclipse, they won't be prepared for an attack."

Zuko's brow furrowed. "Comet?"

He hadn't heard about that one. Iroh, however, did not seem surprised. If anything, the older man looked as if he had just been given the last piece to a puzzle.

Aang sighed and joined the girls on the cushions. "Roku warned me that I needed to master the four elements and defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives. He said that the Fire Lord would use the comet to finish the war once and for all."

"I don't understand," Zuko began. "How would—"

"Think, Nephew," Iroh cut in. His voice was grim. "Astronomers have predicted that Sozin's Comet will pass by the earth at the end of summer. Why would that be important?"

Something plummeted in Zuko's stomach, settling like a cold lump of lead. His knuckles burned white. "Don't tell me—"

"Yes," Iroh said softly. "I suspect Ozai will follow in his grandfather's footsteps."

There was an awful silence as everyone digested the meaning of those words.

Aang swallowed. "Are you saying that the Fire Lord is going to repeat what happened to the airbenders?"

"There is no doubt that will be Ozai's intention," Iroh confirmed. "My brother only cares about results. Any lives lost mean nothing to him. If he can end the war quickly using the comet, he will do it."

Zuko said nothing. His chest felt tight and his fingernails dug into his palms. He wanted to believe that such a sick, cruel thing was beyond his father, yet the scar that marred his cheek reminded him that Ozai was not one for holding back. His father really did just care about result. It was why Zuko had never been able to measure up to his expectations. It was why the man had not been fazed when presented with that plan all those years ago to sacrifice new recruits in order to gain an advantage in battle.

Zuko slumped against the wall, feeling suddenly ill. Iroh was at his side in an instant.

"Nephew," Iroh murmured.

"I'm fine," Zuko lied. "I just—I just didn't think Father would—that he would—"

"Now you understand why we have no time to waste," Sokka said, locking gazes with Iroh. "The Fire Lord has to be defeated before the comet arrives."

Iroh couldn't argue with that. The eclipse was the best chance to take the Fire Lord out directly. Even Zuko, torn as he was because of the love and hate that warred within him, felt only sickened at the thought of his father's plan. Ozai had to be stopped, of that there was no denying. Unfortunately, that brought them back to the issue of having to wait a month to see the Earth King.

"There must be a way to speed things up," Aang said, hugging his knees to his chest. "Appa is out there all alone. I can't make him wait for me for a whole month."

"The bison is the least of your problems," Mai said dryly.

Zuko glanced at the Fire Nation girl. She was leaning against the opposite wall, watching them with her arms crossed. Katara must not have liked Mai's tone, as she was quick to jump to Aang's defence.

"There's no need to speak to Aang like that," Katara retorted.

Mai's lip curled. "So, you'd rather baby him?"

"W-what?" Katara spluttered. "I'm not babying him. I'm just saying—"

"You're all hopeless," Mai said bluntly. "You don't even have a real plan to defeat the Fire Lord. You're just winging things and hoping it will turn out okay. The way you are now, you don't stand a chance against the Fire Nation."

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed. "Don't just—"

Mai ignored the interruption. Instead, she stared at Aang with her one good eye and told him in a perfectly controlled voice that he had no hope of winning. He was a child who hesitated and allowed himself to be manipulated by his feelings too much. It was the reason Azula had been able to trap him so effectively in the drill. If Mai had not stepped in, none of them would have made it out safely.

"Do you think it will be any easier when you face the Fire Lord?" she demanded. "You calculated that the eclipse will last eight minutes. Do you think he's just going to let you walk in and fight him during that time?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Azula is nothing compared to her father," Mai continued ruthlessly. "The Fire Lord is the most powerful bender in the world and has an entire army to defend him. What hope do you even have? You're just a bunch of kids playing hero."

"You think we don't know that?"

Sokka's voice broke through her barrage of words. Mai turned to face him, arms crossed and her eyebrow raised as if to ask him to please enlighten her. Sokka didn't back down.

"We know it looks hopeless," he said grimly. "We know we're outnumbered and that we're just a bunch of kids trying to stop the most powerful nation in the world. But that's why we're going to get support from the Earth King."

"And if that doesn't work?" she asked. "What if you can't get the support you need? What if you do but you can't get to the Fire Lord in time?"

Sokka held her gaze. "We still have to try. The eclipse might be a gamble, but it's the best shot we have. All of us are prepared to take that risk."

Mai stared at him for a long moment before turning away. "You're all stupid," she muttered.

"Maybe," Sokka allowed, "but even you know making a stand for what's right isn't always the most logical decision. Isn't that why you chose to risk your life to help us?"

Mai stilled. From this vantage point, they could only see the bandaged side of her face.

"You must have known what was going to happen," Sokka said more softly, "yet you still chose to betray the princess." He rubbed the base of his neck. "To tell the truth, I thought you were really cool back then. You didn't even hesitate."

"That was before I realised how hopeless you all are," Mai said, not meeting his gaze.

Toph blew her fringe out of her face. "It sounds to me like you're just scared."

Mai's lips curved into an unamused smile. "You would be too if you knew what the Fire Lord is capable of." She shifted her attention to Sokka. "Why don't you ask Zuko or General Iroh why they haven't said anything? Go ahead and ask them why they aren't defending your little group."

Aang glanced at the prince. "Zuko?"

Something twisted in Zuko's stomach. He found it hard to meet Aang's gaze.

Katara got to her feet. "Oh, enough! This kind of talk isn't going to solve anything. We've come this far, haven't we? Even if we've had some setbacks, we've still managed to pull through. So stop acting like we've already lost!" Her eyes sparkled, too bright to be natural. "I believe in Aang. I know that he can save the world. That's why I'm here." She fixed her gaze on Mai. "Why don't you ask yourself why you're here?"

Mai held her gaze for a moment. Then she just heaved a sigh and turned her back to them. "I'm not interested in your 'just have hope' speeches. Reality doesn't work that way. One day, you'll see that too."

She left on the words, shutting herself inside one of the bedrooms. Katara fumed and muttered unflattering things about Mai under her breath, but that didn't change the fact the Fire Nation girl had put a definite damper on the mood. The truth hurt, and there was enough truth in what Mai had said to leave a sting in all of them.

"Is it really true?" Aang asked in a small voice. "Do you both agree with Mai?"

Zuko exchanged a helpless glance with his uncle.

"Mai raised some valid points," Iroh admitted, though he was quick to soften the blow. "That doesn't mean I believe you have no hope of winning."

Aang didn't get any comfort from these words. Instead, he buried his face against his knees, looking small and dispirited. Zuko felt a stirring of pity. He could not deny that he had thought almost the exact same thing as Mai—had even said as much to Katara when she had found him after the failure that had been Aang's firebending lesson. Still, he found himself kneeling in front of the boy.

"Aang," Zuko said, and then paused. He really wasn't good at this comforting thing. "I don't know what to tell you. I wish I could say the eclipse plan will work out fine and that you don't have to worry, but Mai is right that my father is far stronger than any of you can imagine. He's—" Zuko curled his hands into fists "—he won't care that you're just a kid. He'll completely crush you."

"So, you think I have no chance?" Aang asked in a muffled voice. His face was still hidden against his knees.

Zuko sighed and shifted to sit next to him, leaning back on his palms. "I think only you can decide that."

Aang peeped up from his knees. "Huh?"

"You might be a kid, but you're also the Avatar. I've seen what you can do when you're at your full power. Not even my father can match that."

The younger boy said nothing. Zuko placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, startling him into raising his face.

"You need to stop holding back, Aang," Zuko said with surprising gentleness. "I know you're worried you'll just end up hurting people, but you can't win this fight without the Avatar State. The whole world is depending on you. Your friends are depending on you." His grip tightened. "You know what you need to do, right?"

Aang lowered his gaze. "I'm scared," he confessed.

"I know, but I also know how brave you can be. So, stop running and prove to Mai—prove to all of us—that you're someone worth following." Zuko's mouth curved into a faint smile. "You were born to wield fire. Once you accept that, I'm sure the block keeping you from accessing the Avatar State will be released."

Aang sniffed and snuggled against the teen. "Thanks, Zuko."

"Geez, that doesn't mean you can hug me," Zuko responded, pushing the boy away. "You're so clingy."

The others laughed and somehow Zuko found himself being squashed against Aang as he was dragged into a group hug. He protested and tried to escape, especially when Toph's grubby feet got too close, but Katara told him to suck it up and deal with it. Not a surprise since she had been the one to first initiate the hug, pulling both boys into her arms.

"Being part of the group means being part of group hugs," Katara informed him. Then she tightened her hold, pressing her face against his back for a moment before he heard her voice in his ear, soft and spoken only for him: "Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko let out a breath. He stopped resisting after that. A part of him could even admit that it was kind of nice to be with everyone like this. Somehow warm and reassuring.

"C'mon, Gramps!" Toph called, poking her head out from the tangle of bodies. "You're part of this too."

Iroh chuckled and moved to join in the hug. Even Momo got in on the action, chirruping and jumping around on their heads. Zuko closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace. In that moment, he knew he would do whatever it took to protect these people. Just like Aang, he would get stronger.

He would protect his friends.

oOo

The night air brushed against Sokka's face. Everyone else had gone to bed, though he had been unable to sleep. That was why he had come to sit outside on the steps. The moon was especially bright tonight. "Yue," he murmured.

A sound came from behind him, like wood sliding against stone. He turned to see Mai leaning against the door.

"Oh, it's just you," he said, glancing back at the sky.

"Isn't it against your happy gang code to sit alone brooding?" she asked wryly.

Sokka twitched. "Look, I'm not in the mood," he said with uncharacteristic harshness. "If you want to make sarcastic comments to prove how little you care about anything, then do it somewhere else."

Mai said nothing. He didn't check to see if he had offended her. Instead, he tucked his leg against his chest and fixed his gaze on the silvery orb that lit up the night. Eventually, there was a rustle of cloth and Mai sat next to him. So, she had not left.

"You don't seem yourself," she said after a moment.

"What would you know?"

"Not much," she admitted. "But you were the one blabbing on about how the cause you're fighting for is worth it, even if making a stand doesn't always seem logical." Her one good eye met his. "Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

Sokka shook his head. "I'll always stand by Aang. That isn't going to change."

Mai tilted her head. "Then why sit out here alone? All your friends seem pretty content with the way things are. They're certainly snoring loud enough."

"What's it to you?" he asked, matching her dry tone. "I thought you didn't care about anyone."

"Humour me."

Sokka pursed his lips. He didn't understand why she had decided to sit with him, let alone ask him all these questions. Still, the girl was staring at him in an expectant, albeit flat, way. It was hard to resist the pressure of her gaze.

He sighed and traced his finger along the cracks in the stone. "I guess—" he swallowed, started again "—I guess your words just reminded me that things don't always work out the way we want."

Mai remained silent, though he could feel her watching him.

"Katara is right that we've managed to pull through and make it this far," he continued softly, "but it hasn't been without a cost." He glanced up at the moon and a lump formed in his throat. "Sometimes things just happen and no amount of should haves or would haves can change that."

Silence settled between them.

He sighed again, shaking his head, and then shifted his attention to her. "Well, you understand that better than anyone, right?" He touched the jagged strands of her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't come faster."

Mai got quickly to her feet. It was hard to tell in the dim light and with all the bandages, but it almost looked as if she was blushing. "You don't need to apologise," she said in her usual flat tone, though she kept her face averted. A pause, almost hesitant. "But, um, I suppose I should thank you. For coming back for me."

Sokka's mouth curved into a grin. "You and Zuko are really alike, huh?"

Mai gaped at him. It was not a flattering look.

He laughed and got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. "You know, Mai, I don't know why you decided to speak to me tonight, but Katara was right about one thing: you need to decide for yourself why you're here. No one is going to force you to stay. You know the risks if you do." He shrugged. "What you do next is up to you."

Mai's brow furrowed.

Sokka patted her on the shoulder and went inside, leaving her alone to sort through her thoughts. He'd thought her a scary girl once, but now he was beginning to understand that she was just confused. Like Zuko, she was simply trying to find her path after choosing to abandon everything she had known. Her personality was prickly and difficult, but it was obvious to him that her heart was in the right place.

Well, only time would tell what she would choose. As for him, he just had to make sure he was ready for whatever the Fire Nation threw at them. Sokka might not be a powerful bender, but he would try his damned hardest to come up with a plan that not even Azula could unravel. He wasn't going to lose anyone else. Not again.

oOo

The next morning Joo Dee turned up at their house with a face-splitting smile, ready to perform her hostess duties. No one was impressed. Not even Iroh. When Zuko told her they were quite capable of seeing themselves around the city, Joo Dee was quick to state that it would be her honour to guide them.

"We don't need a babysitter," Toph said bluntly, and headed for the door.

"Oh, I won't get in the way," Joo Dee assured them, somehow managing to plant herself in Toph's path. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host." She flashed her maddening smile. "Where shall we start?

Zuko reminded her that he had wanted to see the university. This time his wish was granted. Sokka and the others decided to come along for the ride, not having anything better to do, though Mai said she was sick of carriages and opted to stay behind. Joo Dee and Mai had a bit of a stand-off—or, rather, Mai stared at the woman with no expression while Joo Dee smiled at her in a "you had best come along with the others" way. However, it seemed that even Joo Dee could not resist the power of that flat stare.

"Then please have a good rest, Luan," Joo Dee said, bowing to Mai.

Mai sent them off with a lazy wave. Zuko's shoulder blades twitched as he stepped onto the street. He glanced around warily, unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched. No wonder Joo Dee had allowed Mai to stay behind. Someone would probably be monitoring the house the whole time they were gone to make sure Mai didn't do anything.

"Lee," Joo Dee said, standing in his path with a smile. "The carriage is this way."

Zuko followed her without a word. When they arrived at the university, Joo Dee stuck to him like glue. It was frustrating, for there was no way he could risk researching the princess Shang mentioned, let alone the Children of the Undying Fire, with Joo Dee breathing all up in his space. She must have sensed there was something he particularly wanted to find at the university. Unfortunately, the others' attempts to shake her off were also foiled. Joo Dee was a master at "handling", and she had them all wrapped around her finger.

"Is there anything else you would like to see?" she asked, flashing her jaw-cracking smile.

Zuko repressed a sigh. "No."

They would only waste time staying any longer. He would have to accept defeat for now. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, perhaps sensing the teen's frustration.

"Never mind, Nephew," Iroh said in a comforting voice. "We will find a way."

Zuko just nodded. Of course he would find a way. He never gave up, and some stupid woman with a stupid smile wasn't going to make him start. Still, he was beginning to understand what Toph had meant by the city being a bunch of walls and rules. It really was like being back at the palace, and not in the good way. Even when they just tried to do a bit of sight-seeing, Joo Dee hovered over them like some over-smiling sentry, monitoring every moment. The strange thing was that even the locals seemed to share her brand of crazy. No one would discuss anything even remotely related to the war.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Katara remarked as they later watched the carriage move away.

Joo Dee had left them at their assigned house with a promise that dinner would be brought to them later. Zuko thought that was the only good thing about this place: at least they were fed nice food.

"Hey, guys," Sokka said, peering intently at something across the street. "Come with me for a sec."

Zuko frowned and followed the boy, along with the others, to the house opposite their own. Sokka knocked at the front door. After a few seconds, it was opened by a small man who smiled at them in greeting.

"You're the Avatar," the man said, catching sight of Aang's arrow tattoo. "I heard you were in town. I'm Pao."

Sokka folded his arms across his chest. "So, Pao, what's going on with this city? Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?"

Pao shifted his eyes to the left and right as if worried someone might overhear. He tried to dismiss their words as nothing; however, with some prodding, he eventually caved enough to tell them that they couldn't mention the war and that they should stay away from the Dai Li. Then he closed the door on their faces.

"Rude," Sokka remarked.

Iroh rubbed his chin. "There is definitely something odd going on in this city."

Zuko cast a wary glance around the street. "I got this feeling earlier, but I'm pretty sure we're being watched. We should go inside."

No one had any fault to find with this plan. Soon, they were all sitting inside their house on the cushions in the communal area. Mai joined them and listened as they explained the situation to her. She raised her eyebrow and cast an unreadable glance at Aang.

"I wonder why they let this kid in then," she mused. "The Avatar is pretty much inseparable from the war, but even ignoring that, those in charge here must know that you all helped to defend the Outer Wall. If they don't want people to mention the war, why let any of you in?"

Zuko's brow creased. He hadn't considered that. Perhaps that was why Joo Dee had been monitoring them so closely.

"We shall have to be careful," Iroh agreed, then cast a warning look at his nephew. "Which means no late-night excursions for you."

Zuko opened his mouth to say that he'd had no such intention, but Iroh just raised his eyebrow. Damn. Had it been that obvious that he'd been planning to sneak into the library and maybe even check on those Dai Li guys?

"Fine," Zuko said, averting his face. "I'll play by the rules."

_For now_ , he added silently.

It wasn't being reckless. He just knew that they couldn't afford to stay here for a month, nor could he afford to miss his chance to check the university archive. The words from yesterday's dream were still lingering in his mind like a haunting whisper.

_"Royalty or not, they will not forgive you if something goes wrong."_

_"You and I both know what should have happened the moment it was confirmed Prince Zuko was one of them."_

Zuko closed his eyes. There were too many secrets: inside this city, but also in his past. In order to move forward, he and the others would have to uncover the truth. If that meant breaking the rules, so be it.


	9. Outcasts

"I can't believe how easy it was to forge those passports," Ty Lee remarked. "I guess that's the efficiency of the Fire Nation for you."

Azula hoisted her bag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder. "Don't celebrate just yet. This is only the first step."

The passports had allowed them to get tickets for the Half-Moon Bay ferry, but she and Ty Lee had also been forced to take on the role of poor Earth Kingdom refugees. As nice as it would have been to pretend to be nobles or even the offspring of rich merchants, it was too easy to trace lineage and wealth, which meant the forgeries had a higher risk of being exposed. Put simply, they would draw less attention if they just pretended to be two nobodies. Less attention was what Azula needed right now, even if it would make it more difficult to carry out her plan once she was in Ba Sing Se.

Still, being a poor nobody really was a pain. Azula was a princess. She was not used to wearing ill-fitting, scratchy clothes or not having servants there to tend to her every need. Nor was she used to being surrounded by stinky, sweaty peasants who didn't understand that they should be keeping their distance. The docks were crowded with people, all desperate to earn a place on the ferries. She had lost count of the number of times she had been knocked by an elbow or someone's bag. Also, this standing in line business was completely ridiculous. With all the shoving and the shuffling-like progress they were making, Azula felt like a koala-sheep being herded into a pen.

"What is even taking so long?" Azula muttered. "It's just walking up a ramp onto a boat. It's not like we're trying to climb the golden threads to Agni's celestial mansion."

Ty Lee covered her mouth to smother her giggle. "We don't have too far to go now."

Azula repressed a huff. Patience was not something she lacked, at least when she chose, but having the patience to stand in line for hours would test even the most forbearing of souls. She didn't know how Ty Lee managed to stay so energetic. Not even the fact Ty Lee had given up her pink outfit for a shapeless brown robe had been able to dampen her spirits. The girl had taken her transformation from Fire Nation nobility to poor Earth Kingdom refugee in good fun. In fact, she'd said it was like a game. Just thinking about the conversation made Azula want to sigh. She could just imagine what Mai—

No. No use thinking about what Mai would have said. That traitor didn't deserve a place in Azula's thoughts.

"Oh, we're moving again," Ty Lee said brightly.

Azula gripped the strap of her bag and continued the trudging, shuffle-like walk to the ferry. They were getting closer to the ramp. Suddenly, she lurched to the side. Someone had bumped into her shoulder. Her gaze locked onto the culprit: a teenage boy with messy brown hair. Azula's eyes narrowed in a flash of irritation. "Watch it!" she snapped.

The boy removed a blade of grass from his mouth. "Sorry," he said, and then his lips curved into a surprisingly charming smile. At least for a peasant. "I didn't see you."

Something happened in Azula's stomach in that moment: a weird, fluttery sort of flop. She wondered if she was feeling ill.

Ty Lee stepped forward. "Hello! My name is T—Dandan," she hastily corrected, throwing an apologetic glance at Azula. Her gaze shifted back to the boy. "What's yours?"

"Jet." He gestured behind him. "These are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."

Azula stared at the two other boys, both who looked younger than herself. The smallest one, Smellerbee, greeted them properly but Longshot just nodded. All of them were peasants, judging by their threadbare clothing. Still, what intrigued her was not how they looked but the label which Jet had given them.

"Freedom Fighters?" she questioned.

His smile faltered a little. "Well, it's just the three of us now."

Smellerbee and Longshot both lowered their gaze at these words. So, there had been more of them once. Rebels, no doubt. With a name like the Freedom Fighters, it was unlikely they had been running around playing happy peasants in the Earth Kingdom.

Jet pulled himself together. "Anyway," he said, once more plastering on a smile. "Are you two girls travelling alone?"

Ty Lee told him their cover story: that they were cousins who had fled from Omashu and were hoping to make new lives in Ba Sing Se. Azula didn't offer any input. She had lost interest in the conversation and simply waited for the line to keep moving. A bunch of peasant rebels were of no worth to her, even if she was conscious of Jet's gaze flickering to her from time to time. She purposely kept her face averted.

"You know," he said, moving a bit closer, "I didn't get your name."

The line cleared in front of her. Azula stepped onto the ramp and glanced at him over her shoulder. "That's because I never told you," she said coolly.

Without waiting for a response, she walked up the ramp with her head held high. Maybe she no longer wore her royal armour or headpiece, but she was still a princess. She didn't need to waste her breath on peasants. Even if Jet's smile had been rather pleasant. Even if she did have a ridiculous urge to look over her shoulder to see if he was watching.

Ty Lee caught up her to a second later. "That Jet guy was cute, don't you think?"

Azula scoffed. "Every boy is cute to you."

Ty Lee was quick to defend herself, claiming there were many boys who did not meet her standards. She just happened to like Jet. He was good-looking and charismatic. That wasn't a bad combination.

"I hope we see him again," Ty Lee confided.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Let's just find a place to sit. We've got a while before we reach Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee had no fault to find with this plan. The two girls weaved through the groups of refugees, trying to find as private a spot as possible on the deck. They had to wait for everyone to board before the ferry set sail, so Ty Lee insisted they play games to pass the time. Azula indulged her friend because there really was nothing else to do, but a part of her brain was still working through plans, discarding ideas and creating new ones as she plotted out their next move.

"Okay," Ty Lee said, placing her finger to her chin, "would you rather kiss the Avatar or, um, switch bodies with his bison for a day?"

Azula raised her eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Silly questions are part of the fun."

"This game is stupid." Azula folded her arms across her chest. "I refuse to play."

"Oh, come on, A—"

Azula glared in warning.

"—Ruolan," Ty Lee corrected, biting on her lip a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. I keep forgetting."

"Make sure you don't. We can't afford to mess up."

"I know, I know," Ty Lee said, pressing her palms together and ducking her head. "I'll be good."

Azula repressed a sigh and pushed her plait over her shoulder. She missed her topknot. The long rope of hair was always getting in the way. Something blocked the sun on her back, casting a human-shaped shadow over her.

"So, your name is Ruolan," a familiar voice observed.

Azula's stomach did the odd, flip-flop fluttery thing again. That honey-smooth tone could only belong to one boy. Her back straightened, though she did not glance behind her. "Eavesdropping isn't very polite," she said, careful to keep her voice disinterested. "Are you stalking us now, Jet?"

Jet laughed and moved to stand in front of her. "I just saw you two and decided to come over." His charming smile came out in full force. "Besides, it's not safe for two girls to travel alone. Perhaps we can accompany you during the trip to Ba Sing Se?"

Azula noticed that Smellerbee and Longshot were flanking him as usual. She raised her eyebrow. This peasant was rather forward.

"What makes you think we need you to protect us?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Fine, maybe I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you." His smile widened as he met her gaze. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Smellerbee rolled his eyes. Azula, however, felt like the fluttery, flip-flopping thing in her stomach had multiplied. Maybe she really was getting sick. It was the only explanation for why this scruffy-haired peasant had managed to disturb her equanimity. There was something almost magnetic about him. Not that the pull pleased her. She had never liked things that unsettled her emotions.

"We'll pass," Azula said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

Jet's brow furrowed a little, as if he couldn't believe that he had been refused. Azula busied herself with her bag, not sparing the boy another glance. He took the hint and left with his two followers. Azula couldn't quite stop the tiny smile that tugged at her lips. That had put him in his place. She noticed Ty Lee staring at her with wide eyes.

"You were flirting with him," Ty Lee accused.

Azula raised her chin. "I was not."

"You totally were!" Ty Lee giggled and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "So, you actually do think he's cute, don't you?"

Warmth bloomed on Azula's cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous. Why on earth would I find a boy who chews on grass like a moose-cow attractive? He's no better than an animal."

Ty Lee giggled even more. "You're so funny, A—Ruolan."

Azula pursed her lips.

"Sorry," Ty Lee said, ducking her head with a wince. "I promise I won't slip up again."

Azula nodded and let the matter slide. Truth be told, she was just glad Ty Lee was no longer teasing her about that stupid Jet boy. The whole situation made her feel ruffled and off balance. She didn't understand why he'd had such an effect on her. She hated that her thoughts kept returning to him, dwelling on the glint of magnetism she'd seen in his eyes and his far too charming smile.

_No distractions_ , she told herself sternly.

Azula got to her feet and walked over to the railing. She leaned on the edge, watching Half-Moon Bay get smaller and smaller as the ferry drew closer to Ba Sing Se. It had been two days since her defeat at the Outer Wall. She knew that her brother, uncle and Mai were somewhere inside the city with the Avatar. Those traitors would not escape her again. Not when so much was at stake. This time, her plans would come together as she wanted. They had to.

_No distractions._

Azula closed her eyes. Maybe another fourteen-year-old girl could indulge in silly feelings and fancies, but Azula wasn't like that. She was a princess who had been given a specific task. She knew exactly what would happen if she failed.

"I'll show you, Father," she murmured. "I'll show you that I alone deserve to be at your side."

Ty Lee perked up from where she sat on the deck. "Did you say something?"

Azula glanced back at her friend. "No." Her mouth curved into a sharp smile, an echo of the princess who had always been in control. "I'm just looking forward to getting to Ba Sing Se."

Because she was not a failure. She had always been the perfect one: the prodigy, the tactical genius, the one people feared and respected. There was no reason for her to worry. She was going to succeed. She would redeem herself in her father's eyes and that would be the end of the matter.

_Will it really make a difference?_ a sly voice whispered in her mind. _Even if you win your father's approval, you will never have his love. Not in the way you want. Only one person has ever given you the affection you secretly crave, and you tried to kill him._

Azula's smile cracked. She stamped down on the thoughts viciously. She would not allow herself to be distracted. Not by Zuko, not by that stupid peasant, not by anything. Emotions were just a weakness to be exploited; she had seen it again and again. People might call her a monster, and they would not be wrong, but at least they could not accuse her of being a tool. At least they had never been able to use her or manipulate her.

_But does it matter if you're left alone?_

Her gaze fixed on the brunette seated in front of her. Ty Lee tilted her head to the side as if she was unsure what had caused the sudden shift in mood. Azula wondered in that moment if Ty Lee would also betray her. The acrobat had always been easier to control—so much more than Mai had ever been—but it wasn't like Ty Lee had left the circus willingly. It was Azula who had wanted the girl by her side and made sure Ty Lee had no choice but to leave. Mai had been the one who had not needed any persuasion.

Mai who had betrayed her first.

_"What did you think was going to happen? I wanted to be your friend, but you were too much of a monster!"_

A hint of worry crept into Ty Lee's eyes. "Ruolan, what's wrong? You don't look well."

Azula smiled, smoothing her face into a perfect mask of composure. "Nothing is wrong, Dandan."

It would be a weakness to show that she was unnerved. Azula was not weak. Her emotions did not control her. So she smiled and looked back across the water, telling herself that none of it meant anything. Ty Lee was just a girl who came in use sometimes. It didn't matter if it was only fear that kept them together. Not really. Father had never needed anyone but those who were afraid of him; Azula could be satisfied with that as well.

It was better this way. It was.

Still, the ugly thing inside her twisted and writhed in its cage. She could not deny that Ty Lee and Mai were the closest things she had ever had to friends. True, she had manipulated and controlled them. True, she had hurt them and pushed them into doing things they did not like. But she had still chosen them.

She had chosen them. They were hers. Her friends. Hers to play with as she liked. They were not supposed to betray her.

Mai was not supposed to have betrayed her.

_That isn't how friendship works_ , her mother's voice whispered in her mind. _Friends aren't tools, Azula. Only a monster would think like that._

Azula gripped the railing hard enough to make her knuckles burn white. It only lasted a second. She was able to pull herself together soon enough. Maybe she had been lying when she told herself she didn't care. Maybe her behaviour did make her a monster, but that was fine. It wasn't like she could fight her nature. It wasn't like there was anyone who had ever believed she could be anything else.

Father had shown her the path: if you couldn't make the people love you, make them fear you instead. Make them respect you to the point where they would never dare to cross you.

Azula's expression hardened. No, she would not be distracted by petty human attachments. Not even for Ty Lee. Her mission was clear and she would not fail. Not this time.

oOo

"Remember, fire itself is not something to be feared," Zuko murmured.

He and Aang sat opposite each other in the small garden at the back of their house. A wall and a high hedge sheltered them from any prying eyes that might be lurking on the street. Not that it would have mattered even if someone was watching. The Ba Sing Se officials had already been alerted that "Lee" and "Yingjie" were firebenders. That was why Zuko had decided to go ahead with teaching Aang. They'd been stuck in Ba Sing Se for two days. He was going stir-crazy with having so little to do to occupy himself.

"I'm going to light it," Zuko explained, gesturing to the candle between them. "All you need to do is make a connection with the flame."

"That's it?" Aang questioned.

A faint smile curved Zuko's mouth. "This is firebending meditation. I figured it would be a good place for you to start."

Aang had shied from any kind of offensive moves, but something that was supposed to calm the mind and body would not frighten the boy. At least, that was what Zuko hoped.

He lit the wick and told Aang to close his eyes. "You want to feel for the flame," he explained in a soft voice. "Don't rush it. This isn't about speed. Just take your time and let me know when you've made the connection."

"How will I know?"

Zuko's smile widened a fraction. "If you're a firebender, which I know you are, you'll know once you've got it."

Aang exhaled and pressed his fists together. He was quiet for a moment, just breathing in and out. Suddenly, a spark of excitement lit up his expression. "I can feel it! It's like—" He frowned and opened his eyes. "Uh, I lost it."

"That's fine. Everyone does that their first go. The main thing is you know what it feels like now."

"It's like a tiny heartbeat," Aang said in wonder.

"Fire is life," Zuko said simply. He created a ball of golden flames and let it grow bigger, enveloping them both in the gentle warmth. "We've been raised to believe that flames can only destroy, but at its heart, fire is just another part of the balance. All firebenders draw their energy from the sun. You know getting close to the sun will kill you, but you still wouldn't want it to go away, right?"

Aang shook his head.

"Bending fire is the same," Zuko told him. "Fire is seen as the most destructive element because it can spread and grow even without a bender to manipulate it. It'll take out entire villages if you're not careful."

He let the flames grow bigger, flaring in a wave of intense heat. Aang made a small cry and raised his hand to shield his face. Zuko drew the flames back into his palm so they were small and gentle once more.

"But that's why learning control is important," he continued. Curling his fingers, he manipulated the fire to create a tiny flying bison.

Aang grinned. "Hey, it's Appa!"

Zuko held his gaze. "You don't need to be scared of fire, Aang. You just need to learn how to control it." He snuffed his flames out, leaving only the candle lit between them. "Do you think you can do that?"

Aang let out a breath. "I'll try."

"Don't try. Do it. Hesitancy won't work. You need to decide now that you will learn to control fire."

Aang swallowed. "Okay."

"Then do it again." Zuko gestured to the candle. "Make the connection, but this time don't let go."

Aang closed his eyes. Zuko felt the moment the boy succeeded; he was always attuned to the fire around him, but his bond with Aang had made him extra sensitive to the Avatar's energy. Zuko could actually feel Aang linking the flame to his inner fire. It was a little weird, but at least it would help with teaching.

"Good," Zuko encouraged. "Now breathe with the fire. Feel its warmth running through you. Become one with it."

The younger boy inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. The flame flared and dipped. He blinked in surprise and lost the connection again.

"Wow," Aang said. "That—that felt amazing. So different to when I did the leaf thing with Jeong Jeong."

Zuko smiled. "That's the power of fire."

Meditating with flames was relaxing, but it was also like opening oneself up to a gentle spark of energy. The flames invigorated and soothed, but they still had to be controlled. It was what made it a good exercise for training firebenders.

"Now do it again," Zuko instructed. "I want you to get used to the feeling of being connected to fire."

Aang nodded and went back to meditating. Zuko waited until he was sure the younger boy had got the hang of it before he stood up and headed towards the house. Mai was seated on the step, resting her chin on her palm as she watched Aang meditate.

"You're surprisingly patient with him," she observed.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "Aang was traumatised when he burnt Katara. If I push him too hard, I'll just make the block worse."

"You don't need to get defensive." She cast him a flat look. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. I just never pegged you for the 'good with kids' type."

His cheeks warmed a little. "Whatever."

He made to walk past her, but he was blocked by Katara, who had come through the open door. The waterbender spotted Mai and planted her hands on her hips.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you."

Mai raised her eyebrow. "I didn't realise you craved my company so much."

Katara struggled for a moment to hold back whatever retort she wanted to make. "It's time for your healing session," she said instead. "Let me see your face."

Mai heaved a sigh and began unwinding the bandages. Zuko couldn't help but stare. He had not seen Mai's face without the bandages. All he remembered was how it had looked in the tunnel: raw and melted and far, far too damaged. Now, he saw the result of Katara's healing. Puckered, not quite healed skin marred the left side of her face—not an angry red like his, but still ruined. Her eyebrow and eyelashes had been burnt away and the eye itself was a gnarled slit, much like what had happened to him, except where his vision had only been a little impaired, he was doubtful if Mai could even see out of hers. Blue fire had always burned hotter.

Without realising it, he found himself stepping closer. "Mai," he breathed. "I didn't—I'm so—"

"Don't," Mai said in a hard voice. "I told you this isn't your burden."

"But—"

"Zuko." Her voice lashed against him like a whip. "Don't."

He swallowed and shifted his gaze to Katara. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Katara lowered her head. "I've been trying. Unfortunately, my bending isn't a miracle cure. Not for a wound this bad. The most I have been able to do is quicken the healing process and lessen some of the damage." Her hands trembled. "Maybe if I used the Spirit Oasis wa—"

"Forget it," Mai said bluntly. "I told you not to waste that stuff on me."

Zuko perked up. "What are you talking about? What stuff?"

Katara explained about the Spirit Oasis water she had received from Master Pakku and its special healing qualities. Zuko couldn't believe that Mai had rejected such a gift. He was not sure if he would have been able to do the same. Mai really was strong. So much stronger than he had ever given her credit. Perhaps even too strong for her own good.

"Why do you want to punish yourself?" he asked. "You told me I don't have to carry your burden, but neither do you."

She blinked. "What are you—"

"I've lived with this face for three years, Mai. Do you think I don't understand how you feel right now?"

She averted her gaze. Even Katara said nothing, though it seemed she was holding back more for his sake than anything. The waterbender's gaze was full of sympathy—for him, for what he had just revealed—but he didn't have the energy or the desire to deal with that right now. Instead, he sighed and sat next to Mai on the step.

"I don't understand you," he said after a moment. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just being practical."

"Practical?" He made a frustrated sound and grabbed Mai's chin, tilting her face towards him. "You think this is being practical? You can't even see out of your left eye! Don't tell me it isn't true!"

She wrenched her face away. "Better to be blind in one eye than to waste a chance to save someone's life."

Zuko lowered his hand. "Is that what this is about?"

Mai met his gaze steadily. "Are you willing to take the risk? That girl's water has special properties. What if it's her brother who gets hurt next? What if it's your uncle, the Avatar, you? What then, Zuko? What if the damage is too much to heal with normal bending? Do you think I want to live with that?"

"Mai—"

"I've already accepted the consequences for betraying Azula," she continued, holding her head high. "The waterbender has taken away the pain and healed what she can. That is enough for me."

Zuko curled his hands into fists. He knew what Mai said was logical, but still. He had spent three years having people cringe from him. Three years of people sneaking glances at the left side of his face, as if his scar was some fascinating yet repulsive thing. He didn't want her to suffer in a similar way. He didn't want her to be disfigured, to go half blind, just because his sister had got the cruel idea to give her the same punishment he had got.

"I can't accept that," he said quietly.

Mai heaved a sigh. "Zuko, you realise you're just projecting your own feelings onto me, right? I can live with this. So just drop it."

"You say that, but can you look me in the eyes and honestly say you're okay with this?" He held her gaze, daring her to contradict him. "Lie to yourself if you want, Mai, but you can't lie to me. Not about this. We both know that you were hoping Katara could heal more."

Mai had no response to that. As he had thought, she was just putting on a brave face.

He glanced at Katara. "You're going to try healing her again, right?"

She nodded.

"Then let me help."

Her eyes widened. "Isn't that dangerous? Iroh said—"

"I know, but I'll be able to control it this time," Zuko assured her. "Just let me try. Both of us working together should make a difference, right?"

Mai's wound wasn't life threatening. It was bad, but not life threatening. So long as he didn't dip too deeply into his energy reserves, he and those bonded to him should be fine. At least that was his hope. Aang must have been distracted by their voices, for he soon joined them and asked what was going on. Katara explained the situation. The younger boy chewed on his lip, but he didn't try to argue against the plan.

"If Zuko thinks he can control it, I don't see the harm in trying," Aang said with a shrug. He cast a warm smile at Mai. "Besides, I want to see you get better as well."

Mai looked the other way. "You're all being ridiculous," she told them in her flattest voice.

Katara's chest swelled. "You—" She made a frustrated sound and grabbed Zuko by the hand. "Come on, we're doing this now!"

He blinked. "Uh, Katara—"

"Calling us ridiculous," Katara muttered, kneeling in front of Mai and uncorking her waterskin. "Haven't you realised yet why we're willing to do so much for you?" She enclosed her hand in water, letting it glow an unearthly blue. "You're one of the most aggravating girls I've ever met, but you're still part of this group!" She raised her head to meet Mai's gaze. "So sit still and shut up, because Zuko and I are going to heal you right now!"

Now it was Mai's turn to blink. Zuko could sympathise; Katara had a knack for giving impassioned speeches that took a person off guard. Still, he also wasn't willing to let Mai sell her own worth so short. Not when he could see so much of himself in her. So when Katara gave him his cue, he simply brought his hands near her water-encased ones and closed his eyes.

Making a connection felt different this time. Zuko didn't know if it was because Katara had already partially healed the wound or if it was just because Mai wasn't a bender. Her energy was less elemental somehow. Not weak, but different nonetheless. It was hard to pinpoint. Still, the warmth of life thrummed within her and he could feel the tangle of wrongness that his fire instinctively wanted to fix. Katara had started working on the spot, a watery presence that whispered of ocean and rain. It was a familiar signature.

He drew more fire from his inner sun and let his energy fuse with Katara's, weaving himself into her touch in golden threads. She flinched a little, perhaps shocked by his intrusion, but she did not break the connection. Zuko was glad. He knew it was dangerous if he tried to take on too much of Mai's wound, but Katara was a trained healer. If he allowed her to guide him, if he acted more as a supplement to boost her powers, perhaps nothing would go wrong this time. Perhaps they could make a difference.

Katara seemed to understand what he wanted. She relaxed into the embrace of energy and nudged him into helping her untangle knots of chi or to spark regrowth where needed. They were like a blend of sun and rain working together, healing withered roots and creating life. Mai's breathing quickened. Something was happening to her wound. Zuko could feel it in the way the sense of wrongness seemed to lessen, feel it in the chi that flowed, no longer as knotted and frayed. Unfortunately, the pull on his energy was also beginning to increase. Katara must have felt the drain as well, for her body slumped a little against his side.

"I think that's enough," Katara said faintly.

She pulled her hands away. Zuko found his own connection broken since his energy had been entwined with hers. He opened his eyes. Mai did not meet either of their gazes; instead, she touched the left side of her face, tracing her fingers along her cheek and up to her eye. Parts of her skin were still puckered—albeit, in a much smaller and faded way—but that was not what made his breath catch. Mai's left eye was no longer a gnarled slit. The tawny brown that encircled her pupil was visible again, not quite symmetrical with the other, but still open enough for her to see without hindrance. It wasn't a perfect healing, but it was a miracle in its own way.

"How?" The word escaped Mai before she could stop it, sounding small and surprisingly vulnerable.

Katara struggled to stay upright. Zuko had to admit that he wasn't faring any better. Willpower was the only thing stopping him from falling flat on his face. Still, Katara forced herself to sit up straighter so she could meet the other girl's eyes.

"In our group, we don't ignore each other's pain," she replied. "You needed to be healed. Zuko and I wanted to help you. It's as simple as that."

Mai shifted her gaze to Zuko. He nodded to her in a silent acknowledgement.

"I can't figure you people out," Mai admitted. "Zuko I can maybe understand—he's always had a saving people thing—but you barely know me." Her brow furrowed as she stared at Katara. "Why go to so much trouble? Why wear yourself out this much just on the off-chance that you might heal me? You know I never asked you to, and it's not like I agreed to become part of your group."

Katara laughed and slumped more against Zuko. "Sokka was right. She really is like you."

Zuko nudged the girl with his shoulder. "Shut up."

Mai raised her eyebrow. "Somehow, I get the feeling that being told I'm like Zuko isn't a compliment."

"It's not that," Aang said. "Zuko just wasn't very good at accepting our help in the beginning. Or our friendship," he added, scratching his chin. "In fact, he still pushes us away a lot of the time."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is we're all here now and we're working together."

"Was that your way of admitting you're our friend?" Katara teased, poking him in the ribs.

His cheeks pooled with warmth. "I—you—it's not like I—" He made a frustrated sound and shrugged her off him. "I'm going back inside!"

Mai's eyebrow rose even higher. "You really think I'm like that?"

Zuko stared at the Fire Nation girl in betrayal. "Not you too, Mai!"

Of course, this just set Aang and Katara off into a fit of giggles. His blush darkened and he folded his arms across his chest. Somehow, he always ended up being the butt of people's jokes. Still, Mai was actually smiling now, and he could sense that there was nothing malicious about Aang and Katara's laughter. Not like how it had been when he had been forced to play with Azula as a child.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Katara said, pulling him into a hug. "We still like you even if you are a grump sometimes."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

Aang joined her on his other side so that Zuko found himself squished between them. "Yeah. I don't care what Toph says about you, I think you're really cool."

Zuko heaved a sigh and met Mai's amused gaze. "You just wait," he told her. "This will be you soon."

Mai actually looked a bit horrified at the thought. Before she could respond, the sound of the front door opening distracted everyone's attention. Loud voices and footsteps could be heard from inside the house. Momo swooped through the window to land on Aang's head. It seemed that Toph, Iroh and Sokka had returned from their shopping trip.

Zuko winced. "Uncle probably isn't going to be happy with me."

Katara unlinked her arms from around him. "Nothing bad happened, right?"

He shook his head. "Following your lead helped a lot. I'm just—"

Iroh stepped onto the porch and paused upon seeing Zuko seated with Aang still sprawled on him. This sight seemed to alarm Iroh enough to question whether the prince was feeling well. It wasn't every day he let the Avatar hug him.

"I'm fine, Uncle," Zuko said, somehow managing to dredge up the energy to push Aang off. "I'm just exhausted after helping Katara heal Mai."

There was no point lying about what had happened. Iroh was bound to find out, and Zuko didn't like the thought of hiding such a thing from his uncle. Not after their conversation in the prison cell.

"I'm sorry," Zuko was quick to add. "I know you didn't want me to heal again, but I didn't do anything dangerous this time. Katara actually helped me stay in control and—"

"Nephew," Iroh interrupted, "you and Katara both look as if you're about to keel over."

Zuko swallowed.

"For the record," Mai said with all her usual indifference, "I never asked these idiots to heal me. They did that all on their own." A slight pause. "But I guess I do owe them."

Iroh smiled and bowed his head to the Fire Nation girl. "Of course. It is nice to see you looking so well, Mai. I was most distressed when I learnt what my niece had done to you."

Zuko blinked. "Wait, you're not angry?"

Iroh sighed. "I would bet three silver pieces that my beard has turned greyer, but no. I'm not angry. If you say you took the necessary precautions, then I will trust your word."

Some of the tension relaxed in Zuko's shoulders.

"Be that as it may," Iroh continued, "it's obvious the healing session wasn't a simple matter for either of you. Both of you look far too pale. Can you even stand?"

Zuko and Katara exchanged a sheepish glance.

Iroh exhaled in an exaggerated way and helped the teens to their feet, though his eyes twinkled a little when he met their gazes. That was reassuring.

"I guess our firebending lesson is over," Aang remarked, rubbing the base of his neck.

"Firebending lesson?" Iroh repeated. He stared at the prince as if seeing him for the first time. "My, my, you have been busy."

Zuko blushed and muttered under his breath that it wasn't that big of a deal. Aang had to get over his block with fire somehow.

Iroh made a humming sound. "You could also do with some further training."

"I actually was meaning to talk to you about that," Zuko confessed, not put off in the slightest that his uncle had drawn attention to his own shortcomings. The prince would be the first to admit that his bending needed work. "That thing you did with the lightning, if I could do that—"

"Yes, yes," Iroh said, steering both Zuko and Katara towards the house. "We will discuss the matter of firebending lessons later. For now, you two need to rest."

Zuko wanted to protest, but the look his uncle gave him made him shut up. It was that look, the one that was often followed by convoluted proverbs. Zuko was way too tired for that. So he let the issue drop, apologised to Aang for cutting their lesson short, and allowed himself to be dragged off with Katara to the lounge area. Iroh laid several of the large cushions on the floor for them and then left with the promise that he would be back with tea. Sokka came over to check on his sister when he realised something was wrong, but once he was assured that she was okay—or, in her words, just a little worn out—he headed back to join the others.

Katara rolled over on her cushions to face Zuko. Her eyes were already drooping shut. "Thanks for helping with the healing," she murmured. "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it on my own."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Hrm?"

"Aside from the fact I hated seeing Mai like that, this was the first time I felt like I wasn't healing blind or just relying on instinct." He let out a breath. "It made a difference."

Her lips curved into a sleepy smile. "Well, I'm not sure if the same rules will apply for fire healing, but I can try to teach you what I learnt from Yugoda if you think it'll help."

"You'd do that for me?"

She tossed a cushion at his head. "Idiot. You don't need to sound so shocked. Of course I'd help you. You're my friend."

Something warm settled in his chest. He had an odd urge to tell her that he considered her a friend too—considered all of them his friends, even grubby-footed Toph. But the words made him feel shy and awkward. They got stuck in his throat. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stone ceiling.

"Katara," he said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I—" He sighed, broke off again. "Just thanks, I guess."

Her fingers brushed against his, intertwining to link their hands. He let the contact happen for a few seconds before he pulled back, but it was still a few seconds longer than he would have allowed in the past. Judging by her smile, she had understood. They had all come a long way since those days when he had hunted the Avatar. Zuko might struggle to put his feelings into words, even actions, but he did not regret his decision to give up gaining his father's approval in favour of joining this ragtag group.

He would never regret that decision.

oOo

"What is this slop?" Azula complained.

The "slop" was the dinner she and Ty Lee had been given by the ferry crew. It looked and stunk like something that had been swishing around in a mouldy boot at the bottom of a lake. Azula tossed her plate overboard. She'd rather starve than eat that filth. Even Ty Lee struggled to maintain her smile when confronted with such disgusting gruel.

"Do you think we'll have to eat like this in Ba Sing Se?" the acrobat asked, scrunching her nose at the bowl.

"I doubt that."

Azula turned at the sound of the male, and now familiar, voice. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Jet step out from the shadows. This peasant had been watching her and Ty Lee all day. She'd seen his tall figure lurking in the corners of her vision, a gnat that dared to encroach on her space and make her shoulders tense, forcing her to wonder if he had perhaps overheard more than she had wanted. Forcing her to question if she was just being paranoid. She didn't like it. She didn't like him. No one, not even a boy who just wanted to chat to pretty girls, was this persistent.

In two strides she had him pressed against the railing and a dagger to his throat. "I thought I told you that we didn't need your company," she said coolly.

Smellerbee and Longshot made motions as if to defend their leader, but Jet held up a hand. There was something smug about his expression. Even his mouth had curved into a smile

"I knew it," he said in a self-satisfied way. "When I first looked into your eyes, I knew exactly who you were."

Azula remained outwardly calm, but inside she was a whir of calculations. She needed to silence the peasants. Not with fire. Too bright. The dagger would have to do. A cue to Ty Lee to stop them from crying out before she could slit all three of their throats. Ty Lee was fast. They could do it; they could—

"You're an outcast like me."

The murderous calculations stuttered to a halt. Azula blinked. In fact, she almost laughed. An outcast? Her?

She lowered the dagger from his throat and released his collar. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know what I see in your eyes," Jet said in a low voice. "You are like me. You've had to fight for your place in the world. You've been driven by revenge, by hate—maybe you've even done things you regret. Isn't that why you're really coming to Ba Sing Se?" He leaned forward so that they were at eye level. "You want a new beginning, just like me."

Azula let out a razor-sharp laugh. "Did you stumble out of a bad theatre performance? What is this nonsense?"

Jet didn't smile. "Why try to deny who you are? Even you must know that outcasts like us have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will."

She swallowed and broke eye contact. He might have jumped to the wrong conclusion about her, but something in his words still niggled. She wasn't an outcast. She'd never had to fight for her place in the world. As a princess and a prodigy, everything had been handed to her on a platter. It was Zuko who had got the short end of the stick. There was nothing she had lacked. People would not dream of shunning her, except—except—

_"You're sick, Azula."_

_"I don't know what is wrong with that child."_

_"I wanted to be your friend, but you were too much of a monster!"_

Azula's fingers tightened on the dagger. "Are you suggesting that I should trust you to have my back?" She didn't even bother to hide the derision in her voice. "Thanks, but no thanks. Dandan and I are fine on our own."

She turned on her heel, gesturing for Ty Lee to follow. Jet was bold, she'd give him that, but he was also a deluded fool. Azula had no time for such people.

"You're a smart girl."

His voice made her pause.

"What if I showed you right now that working with me would be mutually beneficial for everyone?"

Azula glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm listening."

"I hear the Captain of this boat is eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps." He raised his eyebrow in a challenge. "Care to help us liberate some food?"

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Dandan."

Ty Lee stepped forward.

"This is your area of expertise," Azula said, meeting the girl's grey eyes. "Help Jet and his Freedom Fighters liberate some food for us."

Ty Lee gave her a look as if to ask if Azula was sure about aligning them with these people. Azula nodded a fraction. The acrobat got the hint. She plastered on her trademark grin and somersaulted so that she was suddenly right next to Jet, nose almost touching his.

"When do we start?" she asked brightly.

He stepped back in surprise, perhaps not having expected her to be so agile, but he recovered an instant later. "Right now, if you're ready."

Ty Lee tossed her bowl overboard. "I'm ready!"

Azula watched the group retreat. Once she was alone, she turned back to the dark waters with a faint smile lingering at her mouth. "Freedom Fighters," she murmured. "Perhaps that peasant can be of use after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally titled "Joo Dee". Joo Dee does not feature in this chapter. Now you know my struggle.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering what's going on with my timeline (since, in canon, Jet caught his ferry before the drill attacked), basically in UF's timeline the drill attack was pushed forward a few days (which would make sense since Appa never got taken, there was no desert crossing, yadda yadda). Now everything is aligned. At least in terms of the timeline. I'm sure you've guessed already that my version of Ba Sing Se is going to be very, very different from canon.


	10. Joo Dee

Katara announced the next morning that she had discovered a way for them to see the Earth King. A party was being held in honour of the Earth King's pet bear. The palace was bound to be packed, so she claimed they could sneak in with the crowd. After some argument about who even had the manners to make it in high society, it was decided that Katara and Toph would attend as nobles.

"What about you?" Katara asked, turning to Zuko, Iroh and Mai.

Iroh said it would be better if he didn't go to the party. Though it had been many years since the siege of Ba Sing Se and he no longer wore his royal armour, it would be too much of a risk to attend a big event like that. The chances of him being recognised were high. He'd only put them all in danger.

"Zuko can go in my place," Iroh suggested.

The prince blinked. "What?"

He'd had no intention of attending the party. He didn't care about seeing the Earth King; he just wanted to learn more about the Children of the Undying Fire.

"The Earth Kingdom nobility is very particular about gender roles," Iroh explained. "It would be strange for two young females to attend a party without a male escort."

Toph linked arms with Zuko, pulling him close to her side. "Looks like you're going to be our date for the night."

His cheeks warmed. "It's not a date," he muttered, shrugging her off him.

Toph, of course, ignored his protests. She turned to Mai and demanded to know if the older girl was going to join them.

"I'll pass," Mai said flatly, not glancing up from the scroll she was reading. "Parties are boring."

Toph shrugged. "Alright, then the three of us will go." She started dragging Zuko towards the front door.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

Toph blew her fringe out of her face. "I might be blind, but even I know we can't attend the party wearing the clothes we are now." She gave him another shove towards the door. "We're going shopping. Come on, Sweetness, let's go!"

Katara grabbed the money they had been gifted by the Ba Sing Se officials. Mai actually perked up enough to place her scroll down.

"If you're going shopping, I'll come too," she said, getting to her feet. "I want to look at weapons."

Sokka, Aang and Iroh decided that they would also come, never ones to pass up on a shopping trip. So it was that they all piled into the carriage and got taken to the artisan and merchant's district in the Middle Ring. Joo Dee joined them, always on the alert to make sure they didn't go into the city alone. For once, her presence didn't bother anyone. Well, except Mai. Joo Dee seemed genuinely surprised that Mai was interested in buying weapons.

"We are all safe in Ba Sing Se," Joo Dee informed her. "There is no need to carry weapons."

Mai raised her eyebrow. "I don't care if Ba Sing Se is safe or not. I want to see a blacksmith shop."

There was a tiny, silent standoff between the two. Joo Dee plastered on her brilliant smile. "Of course, Luan," she said, and managed to summon one of the officers who helped to patrol the city from out of nowhere. "Cheng will be happy to guide you."

The officer bowed to Mai. Sokka decided to join Mai and head to the weapons shop while Aang and Iroh chose to linger with Katara, Zuko and Toph. Joo Dee also stayed with them, beaming as if they were her dearest friends. She showed them to the tailor where they were able to pick out proper attire for the party, not that they told Joo Dee about their intentions. Once they were satisfied with their selections—or, rather, once Iroh had stopped trying to live vicariously through his nephew and force him to try on all his recommendations, and once Aang had ceased goofing off with Momo by dressing up in all the fanciest, most ridiculous outfits in the store—the group piled back into the carriage and headed to their house in the Upper Ring. Sokka and Mai joined them not long after, both now the owners of shiny new weapons.

"We're going to get ready," Toph informed them all in a haughty voice. "No one is to disturb us."

She dragged Katara into the bedroom where the girls had been sleeping. Mai followed much more placidly behind, having agreed to help the two, and shut the door behind her. Sokka blinked and turned to face the others.

"How long does it take to get ready for a party?" he asked.

Iroh smiled. "A flower always takes time to bloom."

Sokka blinked some more, then moved closer to Zuko. "Seriously," he muttered, "does your uncle always talk like that?"

Zuko repressed a snort of laughter. "You'll get used to it. I tune it out most of the time."

The other boy nodded as if this was sage wisdom.

Iroh suggested that they could pass the time by doing a bit of firebending practice. He offered to teach Aang and Zuko the lightning redirection move. The boys had no fault to find with this plan, so they all went to the small garden out the back and began training. Sokka watched them from the steps with Momo.

Zuko was intrigued to discover that his uncle had created the technique after watching waterbenders. The fact that it dealt with directing energy flow made it easy for Zuko to pick up; his healing relied on the flow of energy in his body and being able to direct it where he wanted. Aang took a little longer to get the hang of the move, but soon both boys where confident they could redirect lightning.

"Great, then let's try it with real lightning," Zuko said.

Iroh blinked. "Are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous. You'd best hope you never have to use the technique."

Aang and Zuko exchanged a puzzled glance. The prince turned back to his uncle, raising his eyebrow a fraction. "Uncle," he said with forced patience, "how are we supposed to know if we can redirect it without practice?"

"You don't need to practice this," Iroh responded. "Trust me. You've mastered it." He smiled at Aang. "Both of you have."

Zuko wanted to protest, but Iroh cut him off and said that creating lightning within the city would not be a good idea.

"Anyway, it's getting late," Iroh said, glancing up at the setting sun. "You should start getting ready for the party."

"Fine," Zuko muttered.

It was obvious his uncle would not be moved. He and Aang bowed to Iroh to finish the practice, then headed back inside. Sokka and Aang decided that it would be fun to help Zuko get changed into the multi-layered outfit. Of course, they both just got in the way. Zuko ended up sending them out with a fireball chasing at their ankles. He hadn't wanted their assistance anyway.

Iroh chuckled as he watched the prince exhale smoke. "I'm surprised it took you that long. You've got much more patient."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't feel like it. Sometimes I swear these idiots are going to drive me insane."

"Yet you still indulge them." Iroh's smile widened. "You have matured a lot, Nephew. I'm proud of you."

Zuko's cheeks heated. He ducked his face, busying himself with fixing up the sash around his middle. Iroh seemed to understand Zuko was too embarrassed to continue the conversation and let the matter drop. They finished putting together the outfit: a multi-layered ensemble of dark greens, gold and cream. The cloth was thick and heavy, weighing on Zuko's shoulders and arms. The sensation made him a little homesick, reminding him far too much of the outfits he had worn before he had been banished. Just putting the clothes on made him stand a little straighter, hold himself a little more gracefully. Years of training and etiquette could not be eradicated, even if he had spent the past three on a ship with a rowdy crew or, as of late, wandering the Earth Kingdom as a peasant.

"We can't do much about your hair," Iroh said, "but the hat and the high collar will help you to fit in with the other men."

Zuko nodded and lowered his head so his uncle could place the hat on top. He straightened to his full height, then exhaled deeply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look in a mirror. Looking at his reflection had never made him feel good about himself, not since the Agni Kai. Plus, even if he was wearing a nobleman's clothes, the colours and style were all wrong. It would just be a reminder that he was only pretending tonight. He wasn't Fire Nation royalty anymore—not even anyone of importance, really—and while Zuko had accepted this, it didn't change the fact that it hurt.

"You look good," Iroh said, smiling at him.

"It's just clothes," Zuko muttered.

He went back into the living room to join the others. Sokka and Aang made a fuss over him, calling him Prince Fancy Pants and other ridiculous names. Zuko bore it with as much patience as he could, but eventually he snapped. He had Aang in a headlock when the door to the girls' room opened and Toph and Katara walked out, followed by Mai. Zuko and Aang both froze.

"Wow," Aang said, even as his cheeks bloomed with pink. "You look beautiful."

Zuko had to admit that the kid wasn't lying. Toph had scrubbed up very nicely: her hair was done in an intricate style with a headdress and flower and she wore a cream dress that complemented her youthful look. Katara had also taken him by surprise. He was so used to her Water Tribe apparel: all the beads, loops and plaits that bound her hair or her trademark blue tunic. Now her hair was piled up on her head in an Earth Kingdom style, also with a flower and ornament, and she wore a form-fitting dress of a soft, earthy colour that went well with her darker skin and blue eyes. Maybe it was just the hair and the makeup, but she looked older.

Katara raised her eyebrow. "What are you two doing?"

Zuko blinked and realised he still had Aang in a headlock. He let go of the boy, then quickly smoothed the creases out of his clothes. Sokka made a sound that might have been a snicker. Iroh, meanwhile, moved forward to compliment the girls. He'd always been a charmer and managed to have both blushing and giggling.

"Mai helped a lot," Katara confessed. "Especially with the hair and makeup."

Zuko glanced at the short-haired girl, but her expression didn't reveal her thoughts. She merely walked past the two she had helped to dress and resumed her position on the cushions, picking up the scroll she had been reading earlier and looking as if she was quite content to settle in for the night.

Toph snapped her fan shut, drawing all attention back to her. "Enough chit chat. We've got a party to crash. Ready to go, Sunshine?"

He nodded. Then, realising Toph couldn't see the action, told her out loud. Katara raised her fan to hide her smile. She must have noticed his slip-up.

"You look nice," Katara observed, moving closer to him and casting him a quick once-over.

Zuko rubbed the base of his neck, not sure how to respond to her compliment. It was different when it came from a girl. He tried to say thank you or at least return the compliment, but it just came out as an awkward grunt. Oh well.

She turned to Aang and Sokka. "We'll get in the party and then find a way to let you in through a side gate."

The boys nodded, not having a choice but to accept this plan. Soon, the five of them were saying their goodbyes to Iroh and Mai. Toph used earthbending to sneak them all underground towards the palace. The last thing they needed was for Joo Dee to appear out of nowhere and breathe down their necks. They split up when they reached the palace: Sokka and Aang waited around the back while the other three blended in with the nobles waiting in line to enter at the front. All was going well until the guard asked to see their invitations. Toph tried to use the official seal of her family, but it was a no go. All three of them were asked to leave the line.

"Well, this sucks," Zuko muttered.

Katara's shoulders slumped. "Tell me about it." She paused, spotting something behind him, and her eyes brightened. "Wait, I think I have an idea."

Zuko and Toph found themselves being dragged towards a man who had just got out of a carriage. Judging by the colour and quality of his clothes, he had to be a high-ranking official. The prince repressed a sigh. He hoped this plan of hers worked.

oOo

"Ding?" Zuko muttered in Katara's ear as they finally managed to get away from Long Feng, the nicely dressed man who had helped them get inside the palace. "Really?"

Colour that was not makeup dusted her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It was the first name that came to my head."

"Could have been worse," Toph pointed out. "I got Dung."

Zuko and Toph both scowled at the waterbender. She bit her lip and held her hands together in a placating gesture. Her plan had indeed worked; they'd got inside by masquerading as three cousins who'd lost their tickets and got separated from their family. However, while Katara had given herself the innocuous name of Kwa Mai, Toph and Zuko got stuck acting as the brother and sister duo, Dung and Ding.

"We sound like a comedy circus act," Toph complained.

Katara offered another sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Zuko sighed and glanced around the crowds of nobles and officials crammed into the banquet hall. He paused when he caught sight of a bear dressed in fancy clothes seated at the long table. That must be the Earth King's pet, though there was no sign of the man himself.

"Forget that," Zuko muttered. "We should focus on getting the others inside and finding the Earth King. Who knows what those two idiots will do if they're left to wait out there for too long?"

"Too late," Toph said, getting a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm pretty sure Twinkletoes and Snoozles are already here."

Katara's eyes widened. "What? Where?"

Toph wandered over to where a far too short waiter was serving drinks. Next to him was a darker-skinned boy holding a tray of food. Zuko resisted the urge to facepalm. Somehow, he wasn't even surprised. Nor was he surprised when Joo Dee spotted them and told them to leave, or when Aang ended up spilling his tray of drinks on a woman and revealing his identity by drying her off with an air blast. Zuko's own luck had never been good, but the Avatar just had a knack for revealing that stupid arrowed head of his at the worst of times.

Needless to say, they were eventually apprehended by the Dai Li and brought into the library to "talk" with Long Feng. The man started by being polite, but a mention of the war and allusions to the eclipse battle plan had him quickly changing tune. He explained that nothing was more important in Ba Sing Se than keeping the peace. All mention of the war was prohibited.

Katara and Aang were both disgusted by this blatant attempt to cover up the truth. In fact, the Avatar got so impassioned that he claimed he would tell everyone about the war. Long Feng did not react well.

"Until now, you've been treated as our honoured guest," Long Feng said sharply. He stepped forward and bent down to look Aang in the eye. "But from now on you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city." He turned around and walked over to the hearth where a green fire blazed. "Now, Joo Dee will show you home."

The doors to the library opened and a woman entered. Zuko started, taking a half-step forward before he even realised what he was doing. This was not the same Joo Dee from earlier. Her hair style was different, face was different. In fact, her features were so familiar to him that he could have drawn her with his eyes closed.

"Come with me, please," the woman said.

Katara blinked. "What happened to Joo Dee?"

"I'm Joo Dee." The woman flashed a brilliant smile, one that was identical to their first guide for its face-splitting wideness. "I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city."

Zuko made an odd sound, almost choking. His gaze flickered from the woman to Long Feng. He could not say anything. Not here. Numbly, he allowed himself to be led out of the palace and into a wooden carriage pulled by an ostrich-horse. He found himself sitting opposite the woman. This close, he could see her features even more clearly. She looked a little older—a few more wrinkles lined the skin around her brown eyes than he remembered—but there was no mistaking her.

"Shizue," he breathed, half-reaching out to her with his hand. "It's really you."

The woman—his pseudo-nanny and his mother's lady in waiting—blinked and looked confused for half a second before her smile was fixed back in place. "My name is Joo Dee."

Zuko made a frustrated sound. "You don't have to keep up the lie. You can trust these people."

Aang's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Lee? Who's Shizue?"

"Yes, Lee," Joo Dee—Shizue—said with genuine puzzlement. "Who is this person you speak of?"

Zuko's mouth went dry. "Why are you still pretending you don't know? You must recognise me. I know I'm older and might look different than when you last saw me, but you've known me my whole life. You practically helped to raise me when I was a child!" He leaned forward, gripping her hands. "Please, Shizue, you have to tell me. Is Mother alive? No one would say anything when I asked and—"

Shizue pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry, Lee. I don't understand what you are saying. My name is Joo Dee." She smiled brightly at him. "Please relax. Enjoy your stay in our wonderful city."

Something twisted in Zuko's stomach. He didn't understand. Was she lying because she didn't trust the other people in the carriage with them? Was it something to do with him? He couldn't believe that he had mistaken her identity. Shizue had featured too much in his life and memories for him to ever mistake her.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, not caring that the others were watching. "We haven't seen each other for years yet you refuse to even recognise me."

Shizue's smile faltered, but it reasserted itself a second later. She claimed that he was confused. This was the first time they had met. Surely, he was mistaking her for someone else.

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. He could see that his words would not move her. For whatever reason, she wanted to stick to the lie that her name was Joo Dee and that they had never known each other. It hurt more than he had expected. Sure, his memories of Shizue had become a little tinged with unease—he had not forgotten that warning she had given to his mother—but still. She had helped to raise him. She had stood by his mother's side and tried her best to protect his secret.

Why was she lying?

The carriage stopped outside their house. Shizue—or Joo Dee, as she liked to call herself—bid them goodnight and waved them off with her trademark smile. Zuko didn't even recall stepping from the carriage and following the others into the house. He felt numb. Jittery. Dimly, he was conscious of Katara and Aang asking him if he was okay.

"Nephew?"

Iroh stood up from where he had been playing Pai Sho with Mai. In a few strides Iroh was at Zuko's side and helping the teen to sit down on the cushions. Zuko didn't protest, not even when a cup of tea was shoved into his hands. That alarmed his uncle even more.

"What happened?" Iroh asked. "You look pale."

Zuko swallowed. It was hard to get the words out; they got stuck in his throat like choking lumps. "It was Shizue, Uncle." The teacup trembled in his hands. "She was right there. She was right there and—"

Iroh's eyes widened. "Shizue? You mean the woman who tended on your mother?"

Zuko nodded.

"But she said her name was Joo Dee," Aang said, scrunching his nose in confusion. "I mean, she didn't seem to know you at all."

"That's what I don't understand! I know it's her. I would never forget her face, so why did she lie to me? It doesn't make sense." Zuko shook his head. "I don't even understand what she's doing here in Ba Sing Se."

"It is certainly strange," Iroh admitted.

The others exchanged confused glances, not really sure what to say. Zuko ignored them and glared at the steaming cup in his hands. He didn't understand what was going on with Shizue, but there was no way he could let the matter go. He would get to the bottom of her secrets whether she liked it or not.

"Uncle," he said, "I'm sorry but I'm not going to play by the rules anymore. This is too important. Shizue has all the answers I need. She can tell me about Mother, about the Children of the Undying Fire. I can't let this go."

Iroh nodded, though he didn't look particularly happy. "Just be careful."

"I will."

Zuko knew better than to take needless risks. There was too much at stake. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

"Seriously, though," Sokka said, folding his arms across his chest, "can someone explain what is going on? Whether that woman really is that Shizue person or not, why was she calling herself Joo Dee and acting just like that other creepy guide we had?"

"I don't know," Zuko confessed, "but I plan to find out."

Something strange was going on in this city. He could feel it in bones, in the uneasy prickles that crept down his spine. This place was full of secrets.

"We'll have to watch out for that Long Feng guy," Katara mused. "He's probably going to have those Dai Li people keeping an eye on our every move."

"Probably," Toph agreed, "but so what? We still need to see the Earth King, and Sunshine has his own stuff to sort out." A grin curved her mouth. "It's about time we break some rules."

Aang's mouth quirked into an answering smile. "I am getting a little tired of all the rules."

Iroh put his hand on both their shoulders. "Quite so, but let's be sure not to disturb the ripples too soon. The sly cat-eagle knows when to show its claws. Until we understand the situation better, subtle is best."

No one could argue with this advice, though Zuko did roll his eyes and insist that his uncle quit with the proverbs. Long Feng had been serious about expelling them from the city; no one was in a rush to have that happen. Still, they were all in agreement that it was time to take matters into their own hands. Even Mai agreed to help.

"I know what this means to you," she said, meeting Zuko's eyes. "If I can help, I will."

He thanked her with a nod.

They continued discussing plans long into the night. Eventually, Toph and Iroh retreated to their rooms while Aang had dozed off against Mai. The short-haired girl looked as if she didn't know what to do with the kid. Her nose scrunched a little and she prodded him in his head. Aang made a sleepy noise and snuggled more against her.

"He seems to like you," Sokka teased.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Don't even start."

"I think it's cute," Katara said with a smile.

Mai's eyebrow twitched and she went back to prodding the Avatar, trying to force him to wake up. Aang must have been more tired than anyone had expected, because he didn't budge. Eventually, Mai sighed and resigned herself to being his pillow. Zuko would have been amused by the situation had he not had so much troubling his mind.

He got to his feet and made his way to the garden, sliding the door shut behind him. Clouds blocked the moon. It was too dark to see much, but that was okay. Zuko wanted to be alone for a bit. He sat down on the step and hugged his knees to chest. A cool breeze ruffled his hair.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there like that, but then the door opened behind him and he heard the rustling of cloth. He created a small ball of flames and turned to see Katara settle down next to him on the step. She had changed out of the pretty dress to her normal blue tunic and tights, though her hair was unbound.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey."

She was quiet for a moment. "Feeling better?"

He shrugged.

She let out a small breath. "I'm sorry about Shizue. I can imagine how that must have upset you."

Zuko said nothing. He had never liked to talk about his feelings.

"You—you mentioned your mother earlier."

His body twitched, almost like a flinch.

Katara touched his arm. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry. I'm just concerned." She lowered her gaze. "I lost my mother when I was eight. This necklace is all I have of her now." Another small breath. "I guess what I'm saying is that I know how it feels—to lose your mother, I mean. And, well, I'm here for you."

There was a moment of silence. Zuko found himself meeting her gaze, even as shadows danced around them from the fire that flickered on his palm. She did not look away.

"I don't know what happened to my mother," he admitted after a while. "One day she was there and then she was gone." He shrugged. "I always just assumed she had died, but Shizue had left with Mother the night she disappeared. They had always been together. Now I find Shizue here in Ba Sing Se pretending to be a woman named Joo Dee." His hands trembled. "I don't know what to think."

"But at least you know now there's a chance your mother might be alive. That can only be a good thing, right?"

"I guess," he allowed.

What he didn't say was that there was a small part of him—the part that remained of the child who had been crushed when his mother had abandoned him—who wondered why she had not tried to find him during the past three years. If she had also been banished, as he suspected was the case, then there was nothing that should have stopped her from seeking him out. After all, wasn't she the one who had said she would never let anyone take him away from her? Wasn't she the one who had said he would always be her son?

_"Everything I've done, I've done to protect you."_

Zuko sighed and stood up. "I'm going back inside."

He didn't want to think about this anymore.

Katara scrambled to her feet. "Wait." She grasped his sleeved. "Are you really okay? I know you're not one for heart-to-hearts, but it isn't good to bottle things inside."

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

She looked like she wanted to argue, but for once she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "We're all here for you, Zuko," she murmured close to his ear. " _I'm_ here for you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

He closed his eyes, feeling the truth of her words sink into him in a gentle warmth. "I know."

Because even though many things had changed for the worse in his life, there was one thing that had not. Zuko was not alone anymore. He had his uncle, and he had friends who cared for him and who wanted to help him. It made all the difference.

oOo

Long Feng stared at the woman standing in a half bow in front of him. There were many Joo Dees who helped to maintain peace within the city, but this one had always been a little problematic. It was why he usually kept her as a reserve. Being reminded of the war too much made her agitated. Still, since she had just returned from having a touch up at Lake Laogai, he thought it would be alright.

"What's your report?" he asked.

"The Avatar and his friends were seen safely home," Joo Dee responded, straightening to her full height.

"Any problems?"

She paused—too long. "None."

Long Feng's mouth curved into a frown. "You hesitated just now. Are you keeping something from me, Joo Dee?"

Something flickered in her eyes. She smiled and dipped her head in a bow. "Of course not. My only desire is to preserve the peace in our wonderful city."

He stared at her for a long moment, but her beaming expression did not falter. "Very well," he said, dismissing her with a nod. "You may leave."

Joo Dee bowed again and left the room. Long Feng's frown deepened. That woman really was too problematic for her own good. "Shirong," he said.

The Dai Li agent who had been standing in the corner stepped forward. "Sir?"

"Make sure Forty Two's time at Lake Laogai is dealt with speedily. I do not wish to leave the Avatar and his friends under Fifty Three's care for long."

Shirong nodded and moved soundlessly out of the room. Long Feng turned and stared at the green flames that glowed in the fireplace. It had seemed like the mind control was still in place for Fifty Three, but something just niggled. She had always been a secretive woman. If she wasn't so good at taking care of their noble guests, he would have never bothered with maintaining her as a Joo Dee.

"Why did you hesitate?" he wondered aloud.

Measures would have to be taken. Peace and control had to be upheld at all costs, even if it broke her mind. There was no war in Ba Sing Se, after all. Long Feng was determined to keep it that way.


	11. A Difficult Mind

Zuko decided to try researching at the university again. He wanted another chance to meet with Shizue, and there was no harm in killing two birds with one stone. Perhaps she'd snap out of her weird determination to pretend they didn't know each other if he hinted that he knew about the Children of the Undying Fire. Toph offered to come with him to act as a lie detector. The earthbender had not been able to sense anything in the moving, wooden carriage the previous night, but if he could get Shizue on the ground and ask her some questions, Toph was sure she'd be able to put her sensing skills to work. Mai and Iroh also chose to join them on the outing: Iroh because he wanted to examine the archives; Mai because she was getting bored of the house and had promised that she would try her best to help Zuko.

So it was that the four of them were met by Shizue outside the house in the Upper Ring. The older woman smiled her blinding smile and welcomed them into the carriage. Zuko was conscious of being watched—no doubt there were Dai Li agents lurking around the street—so he did not push her for answers just yet and allowed himself to be ushered inside the carriage with the others and taken to the university.

Mai and Iroh caught his gaze. Both nodded to show that they had recognised the woman as his mother's lady-in-waiting. Of course, Shizue showed no signs of returning the acknowledgement. For whatever reason, she was set to stick to her lie that her name was Joo Dee and that she was from the Earth Kingdom.

The charade continued once they reached the university. Zuko told Shizue that he was interested in seeing the archives, particularly the sections on bending and healing. She didn't bat an eyelash. Her jaw-cracking smile remained fixed in place as she guided them through stone arches and corridors. It was frustrating, even more so because they were still being watched. Toph murmured that there were two Dai Li agents trailing them, but Zuko had not needed her warning. He had already sensed that they were being followed.

"We have to shake them off somehow or at least get out of earshot," Zuko responded.

Shizue was suddenly at his side. "Is there something you need, Lee?"

He frowned and met her gaze. There was no recognition in her brown eyes. It was like looking at a stranger. The creepy smile didn't help.

"You really don't remember me?" he questioned in a voice that he hoped was too soft for their followers to hear.

Shizue tilted her head to the side. "I have always lived in Ba Sing Se. Unless you have visited the city before, it is not possible."

He clenched his jaw. "All that lying must be getting old for you."

"She's not lying," Toph observed.

Zuko blinked. Mai and Iroh also paused, shifting their attention to the small bender.

"What?" Zuko demanded. "Your feet must be faulty."

"My feet are not faulty. I can feel everything, and she's not lying. She genuinely believes that she was born and raised in this city."

"That's not possible," Zuko muttered.

Shizue's smile faltered at the unexpected turn of conversation. She glanced between the four and even backed up a few paces. "I am telling the truth, but why—"

Zuko moved closer. He was tired of this nonsense. "Enough with the act," he said bluntly. "The three of us all recognised you. There's no reason to keep pretending that you're not Shizue."

"My name is Joo Dee," she insisted, shaking her head. "I've never heard of this Shizue person."

"She's telling the truth," Toph confirmed.

Some of the colour drained from Zuko's face. How was this even possible? There was no way that the three of them could be mistaken. Toph had to be wrong. "You're lying," he accused, taking another step towards the woman. "You have to be lying."

He was still trying to keep his voice low, but irritation edged his tone. It was hard to be patient when so much was resting on this woman, when he knew with a hundred percent certainty that she was indeed his mother's lady-in-waiting. Of course, Shizue continued to deny the truth. She told him that he was confused, that he needed to stop with these strange questions, because she was a simple woman from Ba Sing Se named Joo Dee. She had never been to the Fire Nation. She knew nothing about him or his family.

"Now then," Shizue continued, fixing her brilliant smile back into place, "shall we continue to the archives?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. He was about to retort, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a silent message to remember where they were and who might be listening. The reminder was enough to make Zuko drop the matter, but only for now. He would get to the bottom of whatever was holding Shizue back from telling the truth. He also told Toph that her feet were useless. "So much for being able to tell when someone is lying," he muttered.

Toph blew her fringe out of her face. "My feet have never been wrong. You wanted my verdict and, according to the reactions of her body and heartbeat, all I can say is that this woman believes everything she is saying. Maybe it's you who got it wrong. Have you considered that she might just look a lot like the person you knew? It's been several years since any of you last saw her."

Zuko glanced towards the woman who was now being distracted by Iroh.

"No," Mai said, "this is definitely the same woman. The issue is not who she is but why she's lying to us."

"I told you that she's not lying," Toph grumbled, twisting her mouth in irritation. Perhaps the earthbender took exception to having her feet's skill put into doubt.

Mai raised her eyebrow. "I'm a seven-foot turtleduck with a platypus bear for a mother."

Toph actually blinked. "You—"

"Some of us can lie without showing it in a physical reaction," Mai cut in dryly. "I would have never survived at Azula's side had I not learnt how to lie in a convincing manner. I'm sure Shizue is the same."

Zuko nodded. That made sense. From the sounds of things, Shizue had been protecting many secrets; she had to have her reasons now for trying to act as if there was no relationship between them. Well, if that was how she was going to be, he'd just have to force her to open up to him. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

They entered the archives and were taken to the section on bending. Zuko was reluctant to come out and say anything too openly about his identity as a prince or the Children of the Undying Fire, not with potential ears listening in, but he didn't see the harm in dropping hints to remind Shizue of the past. She would make the connections. So, with the help of Iroh and Mai, he flicked through the books and scrolls to find the information he wanted. Not having the other Joo Dee breathing down his neck meant he didn't have to worry too much about the fact Shizue was glued to his side. He wanted Shizue to see what he was doing after all. Plus, Toph was able to keep track of their hidden guards. Her feet might not have worked in detecting Shizue's lies, but they did tell her that a Dai Li agent was hiding on one of the upper pillars above them while another was near the window.

Despite Zuko's efforts, he was disappointed though not surprised to find that there was nothing about the Children of the Undying Fire in any of the records being kept on display. At least not in the ones he searched. Iroh decided to take a risk and question some of the librarians about whether they had any scrolls written by an old scholar named Shang. They were directed to a librarian with a wispy grey beard, who confirmed that a few of Shang's writings had survived. It turned out that Shang had been a famous scholar who had studied the origins of bending and what he called specialised techniques. The man had been especially interested in firebenders since they were the only type who could bend without relying on an outside source.

"Shang believed that there was much more to firebending than power and destruction," the librarian explained. "He often referred to it as the 'element of life' and theorised that, because of its internalised nature, it may have started as an entirely different form of bending before it was cultivated for war. However, his research was never completed. As far as we have been able to piece together, Shang went missing while travelling in the Fire Nation." The librarian sighed and spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Other scholars have tried to pick up his research, but with the wa—"

The librarian broke off, colour draining from his face. He cast a glance behind Zuko. The prince didn't need to turn to know that Shizue was standing behind him.

"I mean," the librarian continued, "our scholars are much more interested in Earth Kingdom history and concerns. Obviously."

Zuko caught Shizue's nod out of the corner of his eye. He was sure that the librarian had been about to mention the war. He was also sure the man had broken off in fear. It seemed that Shizue, like the previous Joo Dee, was being used to help monitor the people of Ba Sing Se. This had to be Long Feng's work, though he did wonder how much of her behaviour was simply following orders or because she wanted to ensure no one could dig any deeper into the Children of the Undying Fire.

_"I made a promise too."_

_"Do not let your love for that boy get in the way of your duty."_

He glanced at the woman who had helped to raise him. She smiled and asked if there was anything else he wanted to check. Zuko's spine prickled. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat. The words would not come.

"Yes, actually," Iroh said, filling the silence. He turned to the man with the wispy beard. "Do you have a copy of the Fire Nation's royal line?"

The librarian stroked his beard. "The royal line?" He shifted his gaze to Shizue. Whatever he saw in her face must have made him decide this was a harmless request. He nodded. "Wait just a moment."

Zuko watched the old man wander off through a curtain to a back room. Mai suppressed a yawn and idly flicked through one of the books. Toph seemed relaxed, but he could tell she was still keeping tabs on the Dai Li agents. Both girls were getting restless, albeit in their own way. Zuko could not blame them. He was also uneasy. Shizue had still not cracked. It made him wonder if this had been a mistake, not in regards to her identity, but in trusting that it was okay to look for information with her around.

Something was wrong. Something was seriously, seriously wrong.

Shizue flashed her trademark smile at them, or at least a "Joo Dee's" trademark smile. It was, after all, identical to the other woman's who had shared the name. "You're interested in the Fire Nation," she observed.

Zuko said nothing. It was Iroh who reminded her that he and "Lee" were both Fire Nation. It was only natural they would be interested.

Something flickered in her eyes, but her smile remained fixed in place. "Of course."

The prickle along Zuko's spine became more like an icy finger. Before he could say anything, the old librarian returned with a large, banner-like scroll, which he unrolled to reveal the royal line for the Fire Nation. At a glance, Zuko could see that it was a partial tree. For one, it didn't go back very far. Many blanks were also missing, especially for the females. Iroh's own wife had not been filled in. Instead, the tree favoured the direct male line of Fire Lords, often skipping their wives or other children. Interestingly, Zuko and Azula's names had been written into the space beneath Ozai and Ursa. It seemed that while Ba Sing Se wanted to pretend that the war didn't exist, they had cared enough to keep tabs on who might be the future Fire Lord.

Zuko turned to the librarian. "You don't have anything more complete than this?"

The man seemed a bit startled by the question, but he confessed that this was all they had. "It's been difficult to get information about the Fire Nation since the—" he broke off, casting another anxious glance at Shizue.

"War," Zuko finished for him. "I see."

The librarian looked horrified at having the "W" word mentioned.

Zuko ignored him. "We're not going to find anything here, Uncle," he said flatly. "Let's go."

He turned to leave. There was no point wasting time now that they knew the archive didn't have the information they needed. Plus, it was obvious Shizue wasn't going to be honest with them. The whole situation made him frustrated and on edge.

"Wait," the old librarian said, holding out his hand. "May I ask what you were looking for?"

Zuko decided to be honest. It wasn't like they had anything to lose at this point. "A princess," he admitted. "A princess whose name starts with Shu."

Shizue's smile broke. It was like glass shattering, snatching the false, fixed expression from her face. "Princess," she murmured.

Iroh and Zuko exchanged a glance. That was not a reaction they had been expecting.

Toph brushed Zuko's side. "Her heartbeat is going crazy," she said softly enough so only he could hear. "I think you finally got through to her."

"Princess," Shizue repeated. She stepped back, hands reaching for her face. "Princess. Not Shūrin. My princess—"

Iroh's brow creased. "Shūrin?"

Shizue gasped and her eyes went wide. It was as if she had been struck with a bolt of energy: her back went rigid and beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. "It hurts," she complained. "It hurts, it hurts!"

"What's wrong with her?" Mai asked.

Zuko moved closer to Shizue. He was about to ask her what hurt when two Dai Li agents appeared. One took hold of Shizue's arm, the other blocked Zuko's path, long black plait swinging and his conical hat shadowing half his face.

"Stand back," the agent ordered.

Zuko stood his ground. "Where are you taking her?"

"Joo Dee is obviously distressed." The agent raised his head to reveal a pair of hard green eyes. "It would not be right to keep her here as your guide, wouldn't you agree?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. He could see the challenge in the other man's eyes, the taunt that dared him to contradict the statement.

"Nephew," Iroh warned.

The prince and the Dai Li agent stared at each other. Shizue was already being shepherded off by the other man. Zuko had to act now if he wanted to stop her from being taken away. He was almost ready to do just that as well, to hell with being cautious, but Mai stepped in front of him. Her back was a wall forcing him to stand down.

"My friend is merely concerned," Mai said in a placid tone. "That woman started behaving strangely out of nowhere." A calculated pause. "Of course, you don't seem too worried. Is this something that happens to her often?"

The agent met Mai's gaze. "I don't think that is any of your business."

"Humour me." Her eyebrow rose a fraction. "Or is there a reason why you're trying to deflect our questions?"

"Of course not," the agent responded.

Toph tugged Zuko's hand. He glanced down to see her mouth one word: _Lying_.

Zuko squeezed her hand to show he understood, then let go and faced the Dai Li agent. "Then what's the problem?" he asked. "We just want to know what's wrong with Joo Dee."

"The stress of her job appears to have got to her," the agent said smoothly. "In Ba Sing Se, we are committed to upholding the peace. That is not always an easy task, especially with troublemakers like you." His eyes glinted. "Perhaps you would care to explain what you said to distress Joo Dee so much?"

Iroh did just that, much to the surprise of everyone. He confided that they had been looking into bending and the Fire Nation royal family. "It's to assist Avatar Aang, you see," he explained, widening his eyes in an innocent gesture. "We didn't realise it would be a problem. I do hope Joo Dee will be alright."

The agent relaxed. "Joo Dee will be fine. We will make sure she receives the treatment she needs." He clasped his hands behind his back and his mouth curved into faint smile. "Perhaps you should be more worried about your own position within the city. Friends of the Avatar or not, you have been warned what will happen if you disturb the peace."

He nodded to them in parting and left in the direction of the other agent and Shizue. Zuko glared at the man's retreating figure. The Dai Li had definitely got bolder since Long Feng had made that threat to oust them from the city if they caused trouble. Zuko also understood that even though it appeared that he and the others had been left alone, it was far more likely that they were still being watched. No doubt the Dai Li wanted to see what they would do next.

"I don't like this," Zuko said bluntly.

Mai crossed her arms. "Don't sulk because I didn't let you take on that Dai Li agent so you could get to Shizue. You know that would have only caused more complications."

"It's not that," he said, shaking his head.

He understood why his uncle and Mai had warned him off doing anything reckless. Both knew that he had impulse control issues. Plus, he was just as aware that fighting the Dai Li in such a public place would have messed up everything. No, the issue was not that Shizue had been taken away; rather, he didn't like how the Dai Li had sprung into action to stop her, let alone the way she had behaved when her false smile had finally shattered.

"Just then, Shizue reminded me of how I was when I had amnesia," Zuko admitted. "Certain words would trigger my memories, but retrieving those memories physically hurt. She only started acting odd when she heard the word 'princess', and then she grabbed her head as if she was in pain. It can't be a coincidence."

Iroh stroked his beard. "That does make sense. It would also explain why she thinks her name is Joo Dee and that she is from Ba Sing Se."

"Right," Zuko agreed. "The Dai Li must have supplied her with a fake life. For all we know, the first Joo Dee we met could be the same."

"But why?" Mai questioned. "It doesn't seem very reliable to rely on amnesiac women. Their memories could return at any time."

"Perhaps that's where this 'treatment' comes in," Toph mused.

Zuko glanced down at the earthbender. "What do you mean?"

"The Dai Li agent lied when he said he wasn't trying to deflect your questions, but he was telling the truth when he talked about getting Shizue treatment." Toph shrugged. "I don't know what he meant by that, but if it's true that Shizue was regaining her memories, then it's possible they have a way to counter that."

A few creases formed on Zuko's brow. "I sealed my own memories away with my bending. Perhaps the Dai Li can use a similar ability."

Iroh and Mai both agreed that this was possible, though it was obvious that the possibility had put a damper on the group. Trying to get Shizue to be honest with them had been one thing; going against the Dai Li and Long Feng in earnest, not to mention having to potentially fix Shizue's amnesia, was on a whole new playing field of complicated. Long Feng had them all under close supervision. It was not going to be easy to get close without stirring up the hornet-scorpion's nest. Plus, Zuko had no idea if there was even a way to reverse Shizue's memory loss. Not that he was willing to back down. Too much was resting on her knowledge: his mother's whereabouts, his own healing abilities.

He had to know.

"I need to meet with Shizue again," he muttered. "It's the only way we're ever going to find out the truth."

If he wasn't being monitored so closely, he would have followed the agents and found where they were keeping Shizue. The problem was that he was sure that was exactly what the Dai Li had been hoping he would do. They wanted him to give himself away. Zuko would have to be smart about this. He would have to come up with a new plan, or at least find a way to throw off the scent so they would not be alerted to what he was intending.

A faint smile curved his lips. "Tell me, did any of you happen to see a mask stall while you were shopping?"

"Sure," Toph said dryly. "I saw one on every corner."

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm well aware you're blind, Toph." He raised his eyebrow. "Besides, aren't you the one who's always going on about how amazing you are? I was under the impression you can sense the shape of things right down to the smallest detail." His voice took on a teasing lilt. "Or are you saying one little mask stall is too difficult for you?"

Toph blew her cheeks out in a huff. "Oh, you're asking for it now, Sunshine."

He laughed and told her that she could try to take him on. Her little rocks wouldn't do much. After all, even finding one mask stall was too much for her.

"That's it!" Toph declared.

Mai let out an exaggerated sigh. "As entertaining as it would be to watch the two of you get dragged off by the Dai Li, the tediousness of having to then help you afterwards is not worth it." She stared pointedly at Zuko. "Haven't you got more important things to worry about than squabbling with this brat?"

Toph jabbed her finger in Mai's direction. "You wanna call me a brat again, Knife Girl?"

"Knife Girl?" Mai repeated.

"Welcome to the nickname club," Zuko muttered under his breath.

Mai scrunched her nose. It was obvious she was not flattered by being included into this select group of people. Iroh, on the other hand, chuckled and told them that it was nice to see them acting so lively and friendly with each other, but perhaps they should take this discussion somewhere else. "We're drawing a lot of attention," he pointed out.

Zuko noticed that they were indeed getting more than a few looks from the librarians and scholars. He blamed it on Toph's loud voice, which earned a stone-slap to his back from the girl. Still, in silent agreement, the four left the university and found their bland-faced driver waiting for them next to the carriage. Shizue, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Zuko asked to be taken to the shopping district and then piled into the vehicle with the others. Toph had distracted him for a moment, but he was still determined to find a new mask.

"So that's why you asked about mask stalls," Iroh said, resuming the conversation. "I suppose that would be better."

Zuko nodded. "It'll be less of a risk to sneak around the Dai Li if they don't know my identity."

"I hope you don't plan on taking all the fun for yourself," Toph said. "I wanna crack some Dai Li heads too."

"I said sneak," Zuko emphasised. "I want to avoid a confrontation if I can."

Toph made a noise of disgust. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't want to risk Long Feng and the Dai Li catching on to what I'm doing," Zuko responded. "Not before I've had a proper chance to talk to Shizue."

What he didn't say was that there was a chance his mother was in the city, perhaps also suffering from amnesia. He didn't want to take any unnecessary risks unless he could be certain this was not the case.

Toph sighed and clasped her hands behind her head. "Fine. Do your stealth thing. But if you change your mind, I call dibs on Long Feng."

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched, but he let the conversation drop and instead focussed on keeping an eye out for a mask stall. To his surprise, there didn't seem to be any in the Middle Ring's shopping district, at least none that would work for what he intended. Theatre shows and masked festivals were enjoyed by all ranks in the Fire Nation, and that had also seemed to be the case from what he had glimpsed of the rest of the Earth Kingdom; however, perhaps it was different in Ba Sing Se. Either that or the demand for non-elaborate, inexpensive masks just wasn't very high.

"What now?" Mai questioned.

Zuko ran a hand through his ever-growing hair. All these setbacks to his plans were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Why don't we return to the house?" Iroh suggested. "It will be good to regroup with the others to see if they learnt anything as well. Plus, you can always try meeting with Shizue again tomorrow as normal."

"I suppose," Zuko mumbled.

Perhaps if he got her to come inside the house and away from prying eyes, they could try to get through whatever was wrong with her memory.

"Princess. Not Shūrin. My princess."

"Shūrin," Zuko said softly. "I wonder if that was the name of the princess Shang mentioned in his scroll."

"It does seem likely," Iroh agreed.

Which meant that Shizue knew a lot more about the Children of the Undying Fire. That was a relief. Still, it was not the unknown Shūrin that continued to tease Zuko's mind but the unnamed princess on whom Shizue had fixated.

_"Not Shūrin. My princess."_

His heart sped up and his mouth went dry. There was only one princess Shizue would have referred to as her own. Princess Ursa, his mother.

Zuko closed his eyes. He was so close to getting the answers he wanted. Somehow, he had to make this work. Somehow, he had to get through to Shizue.

oOo

The room was like a prison, small and made of stone. A light spun round and round. Joo Dee—no, that was not her name. She knew she had been known as something else once. It hurt to think. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the world and the light that flickered mesmerizingly in front of her. If she didn't look at it, maybe the awful blankness wouldn't steal her mind again. Maybe she would remember.

Princess. Fire. Secrets.

The words dug into the tender shell of her mind like thorns, bleeding out memories that slipped through her gasp as fast as water in loosely cupped hands. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

"Joo Dee."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as if hoping the darkness could block out sound as well. She didn't want to hear their voices: those smooth, insidious voices that were always there to lock her back up inside the shell of a woman she did not know.

"Open your eyes, Joo Dee."

Sweat beaded her forehead. "That's not my name," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

Hands gripped her face. She tried to twist away, but the stone cuffs holding her in place did not allow for any movement. Strong fingers prised her eyes open. A Dai Li agent stood opposite her, even as the light spun round and round between them. The glow was like a siren calling her to look. To be lulled.

"No!" she cried out, desperately trying to close her eyes against the fingers that forced her to look. "I won't—I can't—"

"Your name is Joo Dee," the man in front told her.

_No!_

"You were born and raised in Ba Sing Se."

_No! You're wrong! I was born—I was born—_

"Your mission is to preserve the peace of Ba Sing Se."

Pain lanced through her mind. Mission. Mission, mission, mission.

"My mission," she repeated, as if feeling her way around the dark.

The word almost felt like an anchor. If she could just seize hold of it, maybe—

There. It was like ripping a hole into her mind, digging with bloody hands to grab hold of memory. Fragments of images and conversations flickered in bursts of light. The island. The pale-eyed ones. The charge that had been laid on her shoulders.

_"You will accompany Ursa as her lady-in-waiting."_

_"What happened with the Unnamed One must never be allowed to repeat. We cannot afford any mistakes this time."_

_"Duty always comes first."_

_"You know what to do, Shizue."_

A shaky breath escaped her lips. Her name was—

"We're losing her, Shirong."

The man in front of her leaned closer. His eyes were like cold green gems, brighter and more mesmerising than the light that spun round and round. "Joo Dee," he said softly, "the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

A fresh layer of calm surrounded her mind, swallowing the hole that she had created. Her pupils dilated and she stared straight ahead, even as something wet rolled down her cheeks. She didn't understand why the tears were there. Her mind was an endless blank.

"I am honoured to accept his invitation," she murmured.

The agent, Shirong, smiled and told her to watch the light. She did so until she felt drowsy and all she could hear was the smooth voice that slipped into her mind, readjusting and repainting the contents with a skilled touch. When she left the room, she thought of herself only as Joo Dee: a woman who was lucky to have been born and raised in this wonderful city; a woman who served the Earth King and would help to stop any people or rumours that might disturb the peace.

Oddly, a part of her still wanted to cry.

oOo

"What happened with Fifty Three?" Long Feng asked.

Shirong dipped his head in a bow. The two men stood inside Long Feng's office, far from prying eyes and ears.

"I was able to rewrite her memories, but she was already showing signs of agitation when I left," Shirong confided. "In truth, her resistance to the hypnosis makes it difficult to keep her under control. It might be better to discard this Joo Dee. If I push any harder, her mind will be damaged beyond repair."

Long Feng frowned. "I do not wish to discard her just yet. You said the Avatar's companions appeared to show an interest in her. I want to know why."

"My subordinates are continuing the investigation as we speak. It will not be long before we have the truth." Shirong cleared his throat. "Also, as requested, Forty Two has been successfully rehabilitated."

"Good." Long Feng's eyes glittered in the green firelight. "Inform Forty Two that she will resume her duties as a guide for the Avatar and his friends."

"And Fifty Three?"

"Keep her in Lake Laogai for now," Long Feng said, waving his hand in a careless manner. "If it's true what you say, that woman will only cause trouble if let outside again."

Shirong bowed low to show he understood and left the room. Long Feng moved to sit back down at his desk, yet there was nothing relaxed about his posture. His mind was replaying over everything that had been reported, all the things that had been said and not said. It bothered him that the one who had shown the most interest in Fifty Three was also the Fire Nation boy who travelled with the Avatar.

"Why does that boy's face seem so familiar?" Long Feng murmured.

The uncle had also stirred a hint of recognition within him, yet Long Feng had not been able to place his finger on why. He hoped the Dai Li would uncover the truth soon. There was a secret there—a big one, if his instincts were correct. He could almost taste it. Lee, Yingjie, and Fifty Three. All of them were linked somehow. He wanted to know, had to know the truth so he could put a stop to whatever it was they were trying to do.

No one was allowed to disturb the peace within his city. Whether they were common or noble, Long Feng would crush them all.


	12. The First Move

Zuko had expected to be greeted with Shizue's unnerving smile when he left the house the next morning. Instead, all he saw was an ostrich-horse-pulled carriage waiting out front. A man wearing a conical hat sat in the driver's seat, silent and expectant. There was no sign of their usual guide.

"Where's Joo Dee?" he asked the driver.

"Joo Dee will not be accompanying you today," the man responded in a mechanical voice. "Will that be a problem?"

Zuko folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, actually. We were hoping to explore some cultural heritage sights. We'd assumed that, since she's our guide, she'd be able to answer our questions."

The man dipped his head in a bow. "I will have the request passed on for you, though I cannot promise it will be processed today." He glanced at Iroh, Toph and Katara, who stood behind the prince. "Do you still wish to—"

"We'll skip the carriage for now," Toph said, turning around and waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

The driver bowed his head and drove off. Zuko and the others followed Toph back into the house. As expected, Aang and Mai were still seated at the table and eating their breakfast. Momo was snacking on stolen pastries underneath the table. Zuko could only assume that Sokka had yet to emerge from his bed.

"Whasshup?" Aang asked with a mouthful of sweet bun. He swallowed. "I thought you guys were going into the city with Shizue?"

"She didn't come," Zuko muttered, dropping onto one of the cushions. "No one came except the driver."

Mai took a sip of her tea. "That's surprising."

"I know." Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "They're normally so eager to give us a supervisor. I don't like the fact they're backing off now."

Katara settled next to Aang. "It is strange Long Feng would suddenly let us explore the city without supervision, especially after all the threats he made back at the palace."

"Oh, I doubt we are without supervision," Iroh said in his usual easy-going way. "The Dai Li are undoubtedly watching."

"It's true." Toph leaned against the wall. "I did a quick check on the street and there were two people hiding on the neighbour's roof."

Zuko frowned. "Then I guess Long Feng really is trying to lull us into a false sense of security. He must be hoping we'll slip up if left to our own devices."

Iroh said that this was likely. More reason for all of them to sit back and act like nothing was wrong. "Enjoy the city," he advised. "Act like tourists. Eventually, our Dai Li friends will relax their guard and we'll be able to make our move."

"Yeah, I'm really not interested in playing happy tourist," Zuko said dryly.

All he cared about was getting Shizue alone so that he could try talking to her again. That was the whole reason they'd decided to use the "let's visit cultural heritage sights" excuse this morning. Katara had agreed to come and assist him in case they needed to try healing Shizue's amnesia, if it was indeed true she had amnesia, while Toph had been asked to resume her role as lie detector. His uncle had also intended to join them as, so Iroh claimed, "moral support". Except none of that mattered now unless Shizue turned up.

Katara nudged Zuko with her foot under the table. "You're glooming again."

He opened his mouth to retort, to point out that he had every reason to be frustrated, but she just raised her eyebrow at him. He exhaled and leaned back on his palms. "Whatever," he muttered. "I still have no interest in this city."

Iroh sighed in a way that suggested he wished he could get his nephew to think beyond objectives and to try to enjoy life a bit. Zuko shifted in agitation. Even Aang and Katara were giving him frowny looks. Mai was the only one who paid no heed to his "glooming", though he wasn't sure if that was because she agreed that exploring the city was a waste of time. If anything, she seemed more interested in her tea than the conversation.

"Nephew," Iroh began, "I know there is much distressing you at the moment, but if you keep pushing yourself, you're going to burn out. Shizue and the Dai Li are not going anywhere. You should take the chance to—"

"How can you even say that?" Zuko exploded, getting to his feet. "There's obviously something wrong with Shizue! My mother could also be in the city and in the hands of the Dai Li, and here you're telling me to enjoy the sights!"

Iroh held his hands up in an appeasing gesture. "I didn't mean—"

Zuko didn't wait to hear the explanation. He said that he didn't care what they all did; they could play happy tourist and enjoy themselves if they wanted, but he wasn't stepping out of this house until he knew for certain that Shizue wasn't coming today.

"Nephew—"

Zuko ignored his uncle's outstretched hand and stormed off to the small garden out back. He would have retreated to the bedroom, except Sokka was still snoring in there. Besides, all he really cared about was getting away from everyone. He couldn't stand listening to his uncle act like the situation with Shizue and the Dai Li wasn't serious, couldn't stand having Katara and Aang judge him as if he was the one acting strange for not wanting to waste time in this hellhole of a place. Zuko was so worried and on edge that he felt physically sick. The last thing he wanted to do now was sightsee, let alone pretend to enjoy himself.

He sat on the steps and placed his head in his hands. Trembling slightly, he sucked in deep breaths to calm down. He was still doing this when the door to the garden slid open. "Go away, Uncle," he muttered.

There was a cough and a faint shuffling of feet. "Uh, it's us."

Zuko frowned and raised his head to see Katara push the door shut. Aang stood next to her, biting his lip and looking a bit sheepish.

Zuko sighed and went back to staring ahead. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm not interested in hearing any more speeches."

The two sat down on either side of him.

"Sorry about earlier," Aang mumbled.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Katara assured him. "We just—"

"Forget it," Zuko said, though his tone was bitter. "It's not like this really impacts any of you, right? It's no wonder you can—"

"Don't say that!"

He blinked, startled by Katara's sudden vehemence.

She clasped his hands. "We do care, Zuko. I might not know Shizue like you do, but I know how important this is to you. All of us do."

"Katara is right," Aang agreed. "We all want to help you."

Zuko pulled his hands away with a frustrated sound. "Then why is everyone—"

"Because we care about you," she said firmly. "You're always so tense and focussing on what needs to be done or what might go wrong next." She placed her hand against his cheek. "You're under so much stress that you can't even see how awful you look."

He flinched back from her touch. "I'm fine."

"Are you?"

He held her gaze for a moment before looking the other way. Aang nudged him in the arm and asked if he wanted to talk about it. The prince felt like he was trapped between an over-helpful tag-team.

"What I want is to meet Shizue," he said bluntly. "That's it."

Aang exhaled. "Well, I can't really help with that. I'm still trying to figure out a way to meet the Earth King, but you know what?" His lips curved into a smile. "I reckon everything is going to work out."

"You would say that," Zuko muttered. The Avatar was known for his careless optimism.

Katara got to her feet. "Alright, that's it."

Zuko blinked and gazed up at her. "That's what?"

"I don't want to listen to you gloom yourself into a big ball of negativity, so—" she held her hand out to him "—I think a distraction is in order!"

"Distraction?" he repeated, not making any effort to take her hand.

"I get you don't want to do anything until you know what's happened to Shizue, but you can't just sit around here and brood either." She smiled and met his gaze. "So, how about we begin your first healing lesson? It's too bad we don't have a practice dummy to use, but we'll make it work somehow."

Zuko was oddly moved, just as he had been the first time she had said she would try to teach him healing. Aang even offered to be a test subject.

"I tried to learn healing from Katara," Aang confessed, "but I don't have the inborn aptitude or something. I can't even heal tiny cuts." He shrugged. "I guess even being the Avatar has its limits. Still, if I can help by being your substitute dummy, then leave it to me!"

Zuko stared at his two friends—both earnest, both willing to spend their time with him to make him feel better. He sighed, even as a reluctant smile curved his mouth. "You guys," he muttered.

Aang and Katara grinned, sensing his defeat.

"Come on!" she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'll get my scrolls and we can get started."

Zuko allowed himself to be ushered inside by the two. Sokka had finally emerged from his bed and was now eating breakfast. He greeted them with a mouthful of food and asked what the plan was for today. Katara explained what she, Zuko and Aang were going to do until either Shizue turned up or they got further news.

"I'll stick around," Toph said with a shrug. "Besides, you'll need me if Shizue does come."

Iroh and Mai had decided that they would look into the Lower Ring and see if they could get news of what was happening outside. Most of the refugees came in from the docks there, and it had seemed like the area was not quite as subdued by the Dai Li. Besides, both were a little worried about what the Fire Nation—or, rather, Azula—might be doing. The princess wasn't the type to give up. Sokka thought this sounded interesting and decided to join them.

"We'll keep an eye out for a suitable mask as well," Iroh said, glancing at Zuko.

Zuko met his uncle's gaze. There were probably some apologies that needed to be exchanged between them, but he was perceptive enough to understand that this was Iroh's way of saying that Zuko should do what he thought was necessary. Their methods of coping had never been the same. Maybe Zuko did fixate on his goals too much, but he couldn't relax and not focus on finding the truth either. Not in this case. Iroh must have come to accept that.

"Thanks, Uncle," Zuko murmured.

Iroh placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Just remember what I said to you while we were in prison."

Zuko lowered his gaze. "I know."

Iroh gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then left the house with Sokka and Mai. Toph settled on the cushions with Momo while Katara retrieved the healing scrolls she had got from Yugoda. Zuko had to admit that he felt a bit nervous. That didn't change when Katara exited the bedroom she shared with Mai and Toph, now carrying a bunch of scrolls.

"Remember, I'm not sure how well this will apply to fire healing," Katara warned him. "I can only try."

He nodded. "That's fine."

She turned to Aang. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I want to help," he confirmed.

She smiled. "Then let's begin."

Zuko and Katara sat down on the cushions with Aang between them. The prince sucked in a small breath. He really hoped this would help. Whether the lesson was meant as a distraction or not, he needed to understand his abilities better. Every time he healed was a risk, both to himself and those linked to him. He didn't want to repeat what had happened on the drill. His uncle's chi had still not fully recovered. That sickened him. Yet this power could save lives; it had already saved three and helped to heal Mai's face. Such an ability was not something he could ignore.

He just worried that he might stuff up again.

"Relax," Katara told him. Perhaps she had noticed how tense he was getting. "We'll take it slow. Besides, nothing bad happened last time, right?"

Zuko met his friends' gazes and felt some of the tightness in his chest lessen. He hadn't even noticed how difficult it had become to breathe. "No, you're right," he said, straightening his back and bolstering himself. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

He trusted his friends. Perhaps that should have unnerved him, he who had difficulty trusting anyone, but in that moment it was just reassuring to have Katara and Aang there. They both believed in him. They both wanted to help him. It reaffirmed to him that, for all the things he had lost since being branded a traitor to the Fire Nation, he had also gained so much.

For the first time in a long time, he found himself thinking that maybe things would work out.

oOo

The Lower Ring was noisy. Mai turned her nose up at the dirty streets, peasant-like people, and the rundown buildings. There was nothing appealing about this section of Ba Sing Se. It was the seedy underbelly of a city that tried to mask itself as a utopia, the darkened crack where cockroach-earwigs crawled out of and where just taking a stroll was like walking into a barrage of unpleasant smells. Sure, there were some nicer parts, but everything about the place still screamed poor and not really wanted.

Still, that was what made the Lower Ring perfect for gathering information. The people living here were not seen as important. The Lower Ring was set up for containment rather than complete control. There were patrol guards and Dai Li, but they didn't appear to be on constant watch as they were in the Middle and Upper Rings. Plus, all the farmers lived in the Lower Ring, and it was likely that most of the soldiers came from here as well. The Dai Li would have a hard time getting people to pretend there was no war in this part of Ba Sing Se. It was too close to the Outer Wall.

Mai stepped aside to allow a group of kids chasing a ball to pass her. She had split up from Iroh and Sokka after their first stop at the docks. Sticking together was a waste of time and would limit how much information they could gather. That and she had just wanted a chance to be alone. People were always in her face back at the house. It was tolerable sometimes, but it was also draining.

She continued her exploration, eavesdropping on conversations and speaking to those who seemed promising. She was just passing an alleyway when she heard a muffled cry come from the narrow space. The sound made her pause. Mai narrowed her eyes and stepped into the alleyway just in time to see a brutish looking man push a girl up against a building. There were two other men standing behind him, laughing and making rough comments.

"S-stop!" the girl exclaimed, twisting and thrashing against his hold. "Let me go!"

"Your father owes me a debt," the man said, leering down at her. "How about I just take it from you, eh?"

Mai raised her arm and released a flurry of blades. The two men who had been watching yelped in surprise as they were suddenly pinned against the opposite building. Brutish Man turned his head. His face went a bit purple when he realised what had happened. "What the—" he began.

Mai slid a new knife into her hand and smiled. "How about you try your luck with me instead?" she taunted.

He growled and released the girl, pulling out his own knife as he charged. Perfect. Mai got more blades ready and threw them with expert precision. One knocked the knife out of the man's hand, the others pinned him to the wall. It was over so quickly that all he could do was blink for a bit before he started swearing and threatening her.

She stepped closer and pressed her knife to his throat. "You talk too much. Maybe I should just silence you now."

He swallowed, throat bobbing against the sharpened tip. Blood escaped from the sliced skin. Mai held his gaze, daring him to speak. The man did not dare.

"Didn't think so," she murmured, pulling her knife away. "I'm going to leave you and your friends here to think about your deeds. Perhaps someone will be nice enough to let you down." A smile curved her lips. "Or perhaps they won't."

She turned and shot a sharp look at the girl. "Let's go."

The girl—a cute-faced teenager with unruly brown hair and green eyes—hurried to catch up to Mai. They had only walked a few steps together before a hand clutched Mai's arm, and she suddenly had a soft body pressed against her side.

"Wow!" the girl said, looking up at Mai with shining eyes. "You were amazing!"

Mai tried to shrug her clinger off. "It was nothing."

"What's your name?"

"Luan."

"I'm Jin." The girl flashed a brilliant smile. "Thanks for saving me."

Mai furrowed her brow. There was something unnerving about Jin's bright, admiring gaze. She was also conscious of the fact that the girl was still clinging to her.

"Let me go," Mai said flatly.

Pink bloomed on Jin's cheeks. She released Mai as if burned, mumbling apologies and fidgeting with her hair.

"You'll be fine from here," Mai said, stepping away to put some distance between them. "Bye."

Fingers tugged at her tunic.

She repressed a sigh. "What now?"

"Um." Jin blushed and twisted the fabric of her dress in her hands. "I just wondered if you wanted to stop and get some tea or something. As a thank you," she was quick to add.

Mai raised her eyebrow. "You want to buy me tea to thank me?"

"Yeah! Or we could go out for dinner tonight. I know this really great noodle shop and—"

"Sorry," Mai said, turning her back on the girl. "Not interested."

Jin grabbed her by the wrist. "Then at least let me thank you this way."

Before Mai could react, she was tugged forward and her lips touched something soft. Her eyes widened. Every thought in her mind juddered to a halt. Jin's face was a blur in front of her gaze. Their lips were still touching.

Lips. Touching.

Mai made a muffled sound and pulled back. This time it was her cheeks that were a brilliant pink. "You—"

Jin smiled a little cheekily. "Thanks again for saving me, Luan. I'm glad I was able to meet a guy like you."

Mai choked on the words she wanted to shout at the stupid girl. Jin grinned and waved before running off down the street. Of course Sokka had to choose that moment to appear. He strolled casually towards Mai, munching on what looked like a piece of fried bread.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Your face is all red."

Mai glared at him. "Shut up."

She stalked ahead, fuming and wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe she'd just had her first kiss taken from her by a female nobody. Worse, that the nobody had thought she was a guy. Of all the shameful things that could have happened.

Sokka chuckled and caught up to her. "Must have been something big to shake you up. I don't think I've ever seen you look so flustered."

Her eyes narrowed. "Say another word with that big mouth of yours and I will permanently silence you."

Sokka got the hint. He stopped teasing her about why she had blushed and instead asked if she'd managed to get any interesting information.

"Not really," she admitted.

People had been more willing to talk about the war, but what she had overheard wouldn't be of any real use to them. It was all stuff they knew: to be cautious of the Dai Li; that the Fire Nation had pulled back for now from Ba Sing Se, but was still slowly taking over the Earth Kingdom.

Sokka sighed. "Yeah, same for me."

Mai said that he could stick around to learn more if he wanted, but she was done with information gathering. Sokka decided to call it quits too and suggested they go find Iroh. Maybe the old man had been able to have better luck than them. She found no fault with this plan, so the two of them set out together. Sokka chatted away quite happily, always one to fill the silence, though she couldn't say that she was paying attention to his words. Her mind kept drifting back to the humiliating situation with Jin.

She tugged on the short, black strands that covered her head. It had been upsetting to have to cut her hair. She had even cried a little when she'd realised that her face would always be scarred. Mai wasn't vain, but the disfigurement had still been difficult to accept. She hadn't been able to see out of her left eye before Zuko and Katara had healed her. That had been scary. Now things weren't so bad: she could see perfectly again, and while her skin was still puckered and scarred, it was true that from far away a person probably couldn't tell she had burn damage unless they knew what to look for. Mai should feel lucky. She knew this. Compared to Zuko, she had got a much better deal.

But she had just been mistaken for a boy. That hurt her self-esteem.

"Maybe it was the clothes," she muttered.

"Huh?" Sokka blinked at her. "What about clothes?"

"Nothing."

Mai quickened her pace. She'd just have to do some shopping and buy some more feminine looking clothes. It had been her intention to do so anyway, though she had been sidetracked by weapons. The last thing she wanted was to be mistaken for a guy again, especially if it meant getting kissed by lovestruck girls. That was one humiliation Mai would never live down.

She really hoped she never met Jin again.

oOo

There were only two things that had shocked Azula since coming to live in the Lower Ring with Jet and his Freedom Fighters: the first was that Smellerbee was actually a girl; the second was that Ty Lee didn't seem to mind living in squalor. The acrobat was always bubbly and had quickly made connections with their neighbours in the ramshackle apartment building where they now lived. Ty Lee had even found a small troupe of street performers to befriend. Of course, the troupe had happily accepted her into their fold as one of their workers. Azula couldn't understand it. Everything annoyed her about the Lower Ring: the noise, the smell, the cramped living quarters, the stupid peasants. It was only her drive to succeed that kept her maintaining the charade as an Earth Kingdom refugee.

"Ruolan," Ty Lee said, propping her elbow on the windowsill and glancing down at the street. "Do you think that—oh, it's Jin."

Azula glanced up from the grocery list she had been writing. Ty Lee waved at someone outside, no doubt Jin. The brunette lived down the hall from them with her father and younger brother. She was harmless enough as far as peasants went. Azula hadn't cared to get involved with the girl much aside from a brief conversation to glean information. Jin hadn't been able to offer anything of value, so Azula had dismissed her as someone not worth knowing. Ty Lee, however, did not think of people in terms of their usefulness. Instead, the acrobat had seized the chance to strike up a friendship.

"I don't know why you bother with that peasant," Azula muttered.

Ty Lee flashed her teeth in a bright smile. "I like Jin. She's nice."

Azula rolled her eyes and went back to writing her list. Not long after, there was a knock at the door and Ty Lee was welcoming Jin inside their apartment. Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot weren't home right now, so at least it wasn't as cramped as usual. Azula couldn't say that she was happy to be stuck entertaining their neighbour, though. The unruly-haired girl was busy telling them all about the way she had been cornered by Zhen Kang and his goons. Jin had thought she was a goner until the most gorgeous boy had come along and saved her.

"He was so cool," Jin gushed, eyes shining in remembrance. "He had all three of them beaten in seconds, and he wasn't scared at all."

Azula perked up. "Sounds like a good fighter."

"He was," Jin confirmed. "Too bad he didn't agree to go on a date with me." A grin curved her lips. "Though I did manage to give him a thank you kiss."

Ty Lee clapped her hands. "Oooh, I want to meet him. What was his name? What did he look like?"

"His name is Luan," Jin said just as excitedly. "He was a bit standoffish, but he was so good-looking. So much better than the other guys around here."

She went on to explain that he had black hair and, in her own words, the loveliest, warm-coloured eyes. It was true that his features were more on the pretty side, but she hadn't minded that at all. Even the scar on his face hadn't bothered her.

"Oh, he has a scar," Ty Lee said, leaning her chin on her palms.

Jin nodded. "It was pretty big." She shaped her hand over her left eye. "It covered all this area, though it looked old. I'm guessing he got it a while ago."

Azula dropped her quill. Ty Lee had also stiffened and shot a surprised glance at the princess.

"Do you think it could be him?" Ty Lee asked.

"The description does fit," Azula allowed.

Zuko and the others were supposed to be somewhere in Ba Sing Se, so it was possible that Jin had run into him. There weren't many people with that particular kind of scar either—not young, attractive boys with black hair and "warm-coloured" eyes anyway.

"Could be who?" Jin asked, furrowing her brow. "Do you know Luan?"

Azula's lips curved into a sharp smile. "Perhaps. If you ever see him again, do let me know. I'd love to meet this Luan as well."

Jin agreed happily enough, not having any reason to suspect Azula of ill intentions. The girl stuck around a bit longer before she left them for her own home. Ty Lee didn't look quite so bubbly after Jin's departure. The smile had faded from her eyes and she sat on one of the cushions, pulling her knees right up against her chest.

"Are you sure you want to meet him?" she asked. "We're not ready to act yet and he—"

Azula's smile did not falter. "My brother won't be a problem. Besides, my plan is progressing precisely as it needs to."

Ty Lee didn't get a chance to ask for an explanation. The door opened and Jet entered the apartment. He greeted them with a casual nod as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his bag. He looked tired: his hair was messier than ever and he rolled his shoulders and stretched as if to work the kinks out of his body. No surprise since the only job he'd managed to get was as a labourer at the docks. He also had to start work much earlier than all of them.

"Long day?" Azula said, not quite able to hide the taunt from her tone.

Jet gave her an unimpressed look. He'd long-since lost the need to put on his charming act every time he was around her.

She smiled and got up from her seat, stepping close to him so that their chests were almost touching. "You don't seem happy, Jet," she observed. "Is Ba Sing Se not the city of luxury you thought it would be?"

His brow furrowed and he stepped away from her. "It's still early days yet."

"Don't kid yourself." All trace of amusement vanished from her eyes. "We both know that the inequality you so despise is rampant in this city. They even have a wall to keep us poor refugees locked away."

His shoulders tensed. "So."

"So—" she touched his arm and moved with snakelike smoothness to face him "—why don't we do something about it? It's what you and your Freedom Fighters do, right? Fight injustice."

Jet met her gaze. "Just what are you suggesting?"

"I want to start a revolution and give equal rights to all of the people of Ba Sing Se. Will you help me?"

A flicker of the old passion burned in his eyes. She resisted the impulse to laugh. He was so easy to read. Of course this stupid peasant who had put all of his energy into fighting the Fire Nation would not be able to sit back and play the good citizen now. He would want to rise up, to tear down the walls that kept him continuously oppressed. There were many others like him as well. So many refugees who had come here expecting a better life, so many who'd had their dreams crushed. Now all Azula had to do was rally them together. Once she had a strong enough force, she'd start bargaining with the real power behind the throne and tear this city to the ground.

"You've got yourself a deal," Jet said, holding out his hand.

Azula accepted the handshake. "Let's liberate this city, Jet," she said, purposely making her voice soft and intimate. Even her expression was calculated to make him feel like he was the only one who could fight at her side. "Let's make our new beginning, just like you wanted."

His fingers intertwined with hers. It was a touch that lingered too long to be platonic, but that was fine. Azula ignored the fluttery stirs in her stomach and instead focussed on how much easier it would be to manipulate him if he cared about her. The stronger he felt, the better. Emotions only existed to be exploited. She would use every bit of Jet's infatuation with her if it meant succeeding. That was just her nature.

Ty Lee watched them with an unreadable expression, but she did not say anything. The girl glanced out the window and began humming a song under her breath. Azula decided not to demand an explanation for the uncharacteristic look. The important thing was that Ty Lee was still at her side; the important thing was that the plan was in motion, and soon everything would be in place. Azula could already see it lining up in her mind's eye like the connecting moves on a Pai Sho board that would bring her to victory. The pieces were set, the first move had been made, and now all that was left was to play the game.

 _I hope you're prepared, Earth King_ , she thought with a twisted smile. _I'm about to take your city from you._

oOo

Zuko had almost given up hope of Shizue coming to meet him. He'd had a productive healing lesson with Katara—and he was indeed grateful that she, Aang and Toph had helped to keep him distracted—but a part of his mind had still kept returning to the predicament with Shizue. Too much was resting on this meeting. When there was at last a knock at the door, he scrambled to his feet and raced to the entrance.

"Shi—"

The name died on his lips. A woman with a jaw-cracking smile did indeed stand before him, but it was not Shizue. It was the first Joo Dee who had welcomed them to the city.

"Hello, Lee," she greeted in her eerie way. "I am so sorry I could not come sooner. I hope it is not too late to begin the tour you requested."

Zuko curled his hands into fists. "Where's the other Joo Dee?"

Her smile did not falter. "I'm Joo Dee."

Toph walked over, wriggling her finger in her nose in a manner that would have normally disgusted Zuko if he wasn't so distracted. "Oh, it's you," she observed. "What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?"

"Don't be silly," Joo Dee responded. "The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party," Toph pointed out.

Joo Dee laughed. "I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai out in the country. It was quite relaxing."

Zuko didn't buy it. Judging from the equally unimpressed expressions on Toph, Katara and Aang's faces, neither did they.

"So why'd they replace you with a woman who also called herself Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

Joo Dee actually looked a bit irritated. "I told you that I'm Joo Dee."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Toph's hand and pressed down on her palm with his thumb. It wasn't a code they had discussed, but Toph was smart enough to figure out what he was asking. She squeezed his hand in return and mouthed "Not lying". Either this was the real Joo Dee or she was just as brainwashed as Shizue.

"You'll do just as well then," Zuko said, and yanked the woman further inside before closing the door.

"Wait," Joo Dee began, sounding quite alarmed, "what are you trying to—"

"Don't let anyone through that door," Zuko ordered Toph and Aang.

The earthbender grinned maniacally and took up position at the entrance. Aang looked a bit nervous but also stood next to Toph. Zuko, who was still gripping the protesting Joo Dee so that she could not escape, turned to Katara. His eyes sparked with a wild energy, the light of a person who knows he is being reckless but cannot bring himself to stop.

"Help me," he pleaded. "I can't risk doing this by myself."

Katara held his gaze for a moment. "I don't know how much help I'll be," she confessed. "My waterbending couldn't even heal your amnesia, remember?"

"We still have to try."

She glanced at Joo Dee, who was pale and had finally gone quiet. Perhaps the woman was too confused to keep kicking up a fuss. Perhaps a part of her had even recognised the wrongness of her life as Joo Dee. Either way, Zuko could not turn his back on this woman. He'd lost his identity once; he could not bear to see another suffer a similar fate, not when it was obvious these women were being used by the Dai Li. Katara must have felt the same. She uncorked her water flask and covered her hands in the clear liquid.

"Let's try it," she said, stepping closer to him.

Zuko relaxed his hold on Joo Dee. "Please be calm," he told her. "This won't work if you resist."

"I don't understand," Joo Dee said. "What's going on? What are you trying to do to me?"

Katara smiled and explained that they just wanted to help her. Then she pressed her palm against the woman's forehead, letting it glow for a moment. Joo Dee slumped back into Zuko's chest. He steadied her so that she didn't fall, then met Katara's gaze.

"That's a pretty convenient move," he observed. She'd done the same thing to Changpu to help them sneak off that one night.

"Yugoda would probably scold me if she saw me using the technique in this way," Katara admitted. "Forcing a person to sleep comes with its own risks and shouldn't be done lightly, but I didn't want her struggling. Not if we're—"

"Going to be messing around in her head. I get it."

"Exactly." Katara summoned more water from her flask. "Here, lie her down."

Zuko did as asked, letting the woman's head rest on his lap. Katara knelt beside him and cradled either side of the woman's temples. She nodded to him to say that she was ready. He covered her hands with his and let their energies merge, just as they had done when they had healed Mai. The rush of power was as exhilarating as ever, but this time the sense of wrongness that connected him to Joo Dee felt different. It wasn't a ripple of pain, an absence that needed to be filled, or even a withered root that needed to be nourished. This was a shifting presence that encircled her mind, slippery like sand yet also impenetrable. It felt utterly foreign—even made him feel a bit sick.

"Do you feel that?" Zuko asked, meeting Katara's gaze.

She tilted her head to the side. "You mean the resistance?"

Zuko nudged her energy with his own towards the shifting thing of wrongness. "I mean this."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand what you're trying to show me. Her mind does feel odd, though. There are too many layers of resistance in her flow of energy, so it looks like she has experienced some kind of amnesia."

"This isn't amnesia," Zuko said bluntly.

He could feel it: a dark, twisted mass that did not belong. This woman hadn't lost her memories. She'd had them rewritten. Someone had tampered with the very essence that made up her identity, putting their ugly energy all over her mind. It was foul. It was sickening. He couldn't believe that Katara hadn't sensed it right away. He even told her as much, since she was the one more experienced with this stuff than him.

"Perhaps this is a difference in your healing abilities," Aang observed from where he stood by the door with Toph. "Firebending is more closely linked to the energy within our bodies, right? I mean, it's the only element that can be created. It doesn't just rely on an outside source."

"I guess," Zuko said, pulling his hands away to break the connection and frowning down at the woman's face. "We call the source of firebending our inner fire, but it's not like I have a real fire inside of me. That's just the easiest way to explain how it feels." He glanced at Aang. "Well, you would know. You can bend fire as well."

"Right," Aang said. "So, if we compare firebending with waterbending, maybe that's why you're both sensing different things now. Katara's water is a source outside of her own energy. It's something she uses to manipulate the flow of energy in another person's body so she can quicken the healing process, but I've never seen you create fire when you heal. For you, it's always a fusion of energy." He rubbed the base of his neck. "I could be wrong of course, but I remember Roku saying something similar when I asked him about our spiritual bond. He said Katara couldn't create anything like that because of the difference in how you heal."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a startled glance. He supposed it did make sense. Even Shang, the old scholar, had believed that firebending might have started as a different kind of bending because of its internalised nature. Power in firebending came from the breath; good technique allowed a better amount of energy to materialise within the body that could then be willed beyond the limbs. This was how fire could be created without an outside source, just like the dragons of old. However, the true source of firebending was much simpler. Zuko was always conscious of his inner fire. It was a spark of pure energy that existed within his body. It was also what he drew upon when he healed, or rather the golden, flame-like energy that thrummed deeper within.

Perhaps it was indeed this sensitivity to energy that allowed him to understand what had been done to this poor woman. He couldn't understand all the intricacies or the different layers of her mind; he simply didn't have the theory knowledge. However, he could feel the imprint of a foreign energy. It was like a stamp of ownership tainting everything. He wanted to get rid of it for her, but he wasn't sure how. A part of him could even sense that the task of healing such an enormous amount of damage might be too much for him. It felt like the tampering had been going on for years. It would be like trying to recreate a story from a text that had been erased and written over a thousand times, leaving only faded scraps of the truth.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted in a small voice. "I can't—I can't heal this. What if Shizue is the same? What if—"

Katara grabbed his face. "Zuko, look at me."

His eyes focussed on hers.

"We're going to find a way," she said firmly. "Maybe the fact we can feel different things will work to our advantage. At the very least we have to try, right?"

He swallowed. "Right."

"Then let's try again."

Zuko nodded and followed her lead. Reconnecting his energy with the woman was unpleasant. The sense of wrongness in her mind still made him feel a bit queasy. Then again, maybe it was just the thought that the same had been done to Shizue.

Maybe even his mother.

He shuddered and almost lost the connection. Katara shot him a glance under her lashes—worried, questioning—but Zuko ignored her and closed his eyes. He had to try his best to focus. Katara was better at manipulating the woman's energy to ease through the layers of resistance, but he was the one who could feel the shifting, dark mass that was the real root of the problem. All he had to do was figure out a way to remove the taint. Too bad his instincts only seemed to want to warn him off. The dark mass was such a slippery thing of ugliness, but it had also been attached so deeply to her mind. Far, far too deeply. He was scared that he would only damage her mind further if he tried to remove it.

Zuko was just about to give up and focus on working through the knots and walls of resistance like Katara was doing, but Toph's shout broke his concentration.

"Earthbenders incoming!" Toph announced. "You better decide if you want to fight the Dai Li now or play it safe, because I'm not gonna hold back and I doubt they'll be happy once they realise what you've been doing to that Joo Dee."

"What do you want to do?" Katara asked him.

Zuko tensed. He knew that they didn't have enough footing to make a stand. Not really. Even without waking and questioning the woman, it was obvious that he and Katara had not managed to heal this Joo Dee. He also had no idea where Shizue was being kept. Sure, the four of them were probably strong enough to take down whatever Dai Li agents were coming for them now; he could even threaten them to find out the location of Shizue's whereabouts, but that wasn't the issue. The real issue was that right now Zuko felt like he was teetering on the tip of a domino and one wrong move was going to knock the whole lot down.

Should he risk making a stand? Had he already risked too much just trying to heal this Joo Dee?

Toph shifted into a bending stance. "Time's up."

"Wait," Zuko said, holding his hand out to her. "Don't attack them."

She huffed but relaxed her stance and moved away from the entrance with Aang. As if on cue, the door burst open and a group of Dai Li swarmed into the house. The man in the lead was the same cold-eyed agent from yesterday. His gaze swept the room, pausing on Joo Dee before coming to rest on Zuko. The prince shifted the woman off his lap and got to his feet.

"Joo Dee fainted," Aang blurted out in a rush. "It's really not as bad as it looks."

The agent didn't spare a glance for the monk. "You are all coming with me for questioning."

"Why?" Toph demanded, jutting her chin. "What have we done that's so wrong?"

The agent pulled out a piece of parchment and unfurled it for them all to see. Something cold yet hollow settled itself in Zuko's heart. It was the wanted poster that had been made for him and his uncle. Their covers had been blown.


	13. Complications

Zuko dodged the rock-shaped hands that tried to clamp onto his wrists and ankles. He hadn't even thought about evading; it had just been instinct. His heart thumped a little. The Dai Li weren't mucking around. Still, it was anger and not fear that welled within him. He was getting really tired of being treated like a criminal. Before he or the Dai Li could retaliate, Aang, Katara and Toph created a wall in front of him with their bodies. All three shifted into an offensive stance.

"Back off!" Katara growled, curling her fingers so that the water arcing over her turned into sharpened points of ice.

The agent who appeared to be in charge narrowed his eyes. "You dare to go against the Dai Li?"

"We should be saying that to you!" Toph retorted. "Don't think we're just going to hand over Sunshine." Her teeth flashed in a vicious grin. "If you want him, you'll have to go through us first."

Some of the agents shifted uneasily. Zuko couldn't blame them. He'd seen what Toph was capable of when she got serious. Even an army of tanks and the giant drill had been no match for her. Add the Avatar to the equation, along with a master waterbender and Zuko's own formidable bending ability, and it was no wonder the agents hesitated. Still, their leader did not flinch. Instead, he smiled and let his hands relax at his sides.

"Perhaps that was too hasty of us," he allowed. "I should have explained first. This boy, Lee, is suspected of being Prince Zuko, an enemy to the Earth Kingdom. Restraining him is merely a safety precaution."

Aang lowered his staff. "Lee is not your enemy. He protected the Outer Wall from the Fire Nation army and has helped me and my friends many times. I trust him with my life."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, don't you?" the agent replied. "If he is as innocent as you say, there should be no harm in letting us bring him in for questioning." His smile widened a fraction, though it still did not reach his eyes. "Of course, Long Feng wishes to speak to all of you as well. We ask for your cooperation so that we can resolve this issue quietly."

Katara and Aang glanced back at Zuko, as if to ask what he wanted to do. Toph remained in an offensive pose, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice. Something warm stirred in Zuko's chest. It was touching that they wanted to protect him, even fight for him. However, all of them had unfinished business in Ba Sing Se. His situation did not look good, but the Dai Li still only had an old wanted poster that barely resembled his current appearance to prove that he was Prince Zuko. He could work with that. On the other hand, if he and the others fought now, they would be considered fugitives and would no longer be able to move in the open nor return to this house. Plus, he had no idea what had happened to his uncle. If these men had come for him, it was likely that others had done the same to Iroh. Better to play it cautious.

"Alright," Zuko said, gently moving Katara and Aang aside so he could step forward. "I'll go with you. It's not like I have anything to hide."

"A wise decision," the agent responded.

Katara grabbed Zuko's arm. She did not speak, but her eyes said what she could not aloud: that the Dai Li were dangerous and it was likely Long Feng and these men who had brainwashed Shizue and the other Joo Dee. He absolutely could not lower his guard, not even for a moment. Aang looked just as fretful, glancing from the prince to the Dai Li as if he wanted to step between them again.

"Keep looking like that and you'll just confirm their suspicions," Zuko murmured, soft enough so only his friends could hear.

"But—"

"I know," he said, shrugging himself out of Katara's touch. "I'm counting on you three to have my back."

Toph grinned. "Don't worry. We've got you covered, Sunshine."

He brushed his hand against her shoulder in thanks as he passed her, then turned to confront the Dai Li agents. "I suppose you still want to bind me?" he asked dryly.

"It's just standard protocol," the agent said. "Resistance will not work in your favour."

Zuko repressed a sigh and allowed his hands to be bound with rock. It wasn't as if he relied on his hands for bending anyway. He could still defend himself if he had to, and there was also Toph and Aang to use earthbending to get him free if needed. Everything was going to be fine. He just had to cooperate for now so he could meet with his uncle and figure out the best way to salvage this mess.

_Please be alright, Uncle._

A stab of worry was growing inside Zuko. He was well aware that Iroh had not fully recovered from having his chi absorbed. That put the older man at a disadvantage. Mai and Sokka were supposed to be with Iroh, and that did comfort Zuko a little, but his uncle's situation was different from his own. Iroh wasn't just an enemy prince; he was under suspicion for being the Dragon of the West, the general who had led the siege on Ba Sing Se for six hundred days and broke through the Outer Wall. The Earth Kingdom men would not go easy on him.

"Let's go," the Dai Li agent said, making a forward gesture with his hand.

One of the men picked up the sleeping Joo Dee while the others ushered everyone out of the house. Two carriages awaited them on the street.

"You will be in this one," the agent said, moving Zuko towards the carriage on the left.

The other three were taken to the carriage on the right. Toph put her foot down and insisted that she be allowed to go with "Lee". No way was she going to let them be separated. There was a brief standoff between her and the agent in charge, but the Dai Li conceded to her request. Zuko had to repress a sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted to admit it aloud, but the thought of being alone with the Dai Li while his hands were bound made him uneasy.

"Told you I've got you covered," she murmured, settling next to him on the seat in the carriage.

Zuko bit back a smile. For all that Toph could be a smartarse little pain, it was good to have her as a friend. He just hoped his uncle had not been left to bear the brunt of the Dai Li's suspicion alone. It was his fault that Iroh had been weakened. Zuko would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to his uncle now.

oOo

"Well, isn't this a sight," a voice observed.

Sokka, who had been squirming and cursing under his breath, looked up to find he was staring at a girl with short brown hair and red-painted stripes on her cheeks. A solemn-faced boy wearing a hat stood next to her. It was Smellerbee and Longshot.

A yelp escaped Sokka and he scrambled away from them. Or tried. His limbs were a little uncooperative at the moment thanks to the restraints pinning him against the wall. He settled for telling them to get lost.

"What's your problem?" Smellerbee demanded.

"What's my problem?" Sokka repeated, still frantically trying to free himself. "You tried to do me in back at your hideout! Don't think I'm going to let you—"

"Relax." She rolled her eyes. "We're not going to hurt you. We actually came to help."

"Like I'm really going to fall for that." He glanced around as if Jet was going to pop out any minute. "Jet's not here as well, is he?"

"Not with us right now," Smellerbee admitted, "but he is in Ba Sing Se. The three of us came here together."

Sokka opened his mouth to respond, but she got there before him.

"Look," she said bluntly, "I know we did some bad stuff in the past, but we're not how we used to be. We're going straight now and trying to start new lives here, so don't muck it up for us!"

He paused in his wriggling. "Is that really the truth?"

Smellerbee assured him that this was the case. Even Longshot nodded.

"Ah, whatever," Sokka muttered, deciding there was no point stressing about the Freedom Fighters. "I don't have time for this. I need to—"

There was a sharp, ripping sound. Damn, he'd torn more of his tunic.

"Sure you don't need our help?" Smellerbee asked with a hint of smugness.

Sokka sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Fine. Get me out of this, but you know I would have freed myself eventually."

"Yeah, yeah." Smellerbee began removing the knives pinning his clothes to the wall. "So, what happened anyway? That boy who did this to you, we saw him get taken away by the Dai Li with some old man."

"Luan isn't a—" Sokka paused and shook his head. "Never mind. You're saying they got taken away by the Dai Li?"

Smellerbee nodded. "Happened straight after he left you here."

Sokka bit back a curse. He and Mai had gone to meet up with Iroh only to find the old man surrounded by Dai Li. Mai had acted quickly and shoved Sokka into an alley before the agents caught sight of him. She'd told him to inform the others about what was going on while she helped Iroh. Sokka had protested, but Mai had taken matters into her own hands and pinned him to the wall before he could—and had indeed planned to—charge into the open. She'd even gagged him with a handkerchief. Perhaps she had known they stood no chance against such a large number of agents, not with Iroh's bending weakened and two non-benders for backup. Perhaps she had just wanted to ensure that someone would be there to report to the others. Either way, if what Smellerbee said was true, both Mai and Iroh were now in the hands of the Dai Li.

"This is not good," Sokka muttered as he was released and began to rub the circulation back into his limbs.

"No kidding," Smellerbee said, handing him the collection of knives. "Rumour has it that people who get taken away by the Dai Li never return, and if they do they're not the same."

"What are you talking about? Do they get executed or something? And what do you mean the ones who return aren't the same?"

She shrugged. "This is just what I've heard."

An icy prickle shivered down Sokka's spine. This city was really messed up.

Longshot pulled a slip of paper out from his pocket and gave it to Sokka. Smellerbee's eyebrows disappeared into her hair when she saw what was written. It looked like an address.

"You're sure?" she asked her companion.

Longshot nodded.

Smellerbee shrugged again. "Whatever you say." She turned back to Sokka. "This is the address to our apartment. If you need any help, come see us. It's the least we can do for the trouble we caused you in the past."

"Thanks," Sokka murmured, casting a glance at the other boy. Longshot remained expressionless.

"So, what will you do now?" Smellerbee asked.

Sokka pocketed the slip of paper. "I need to get back to the others and tell them what happened. I don't know why the Dai Li decided to go for Yingjie, but something must have triggered this."

Smellerbee and Longshot wished him luck, or Smellerbee did while Longshot just nodded. The duo left him after that, reminding him to call upon them if he needed help. Sokka watched them disappear into the crowd before he caught a tram to the Upper Ring. He was careful to avoid the Dai Li's attention, not sure if they were just targeting Iroh or wanted to round up everyone. Fortunately, no agents stopped him on his way back to the house. Unfortunately, Momo was the only one who awaited him inside.

The lemur wrapped his furry body around Sokka's neck, huddling close and making lots of chittering noises. It was obvious Momo was unsettled. Sokka's frown deepened as he cast his gaze around the large living space. There was no sign of a struggle. The only thing out of place was a cushion that had been pushed askew.

"Damn it," Sokka muttered. "What the heck is going on?"

He marched out of the house and across the street to knock on the door of the opposite home. Pao, the same tiny old man from the last time, opened it with a cautious greeting—and would have closed it had Sokka not shoved his foot in the gap.

"Young man, remove your foot!" Pao ordered in a flustered voice.

Sokka elbowed the door open wider and grabbed the man by his collar. "Did you see what happened to my friends?"

Pao audibly swallowed. "I, er, um—"

"Tell me!"

The old man flinched. "I-I saw four people get taken away by the Dai Li, including the Avatar." He winced. "Please don't hurt me."

Sokka released the man's collar. "Then they all got taken."

His brow creased and he turned to glance up and down the street, wondering if the Dai Li were watching him now. Would he be the next one to be rounded up and taken into custody? And why had the others allowed themselves to be captured anyway? Aang was the Avatar; he could have done something to stop it.

The slip of paper Longshot had given Sokka felt heavy in his pocket. He had not intended to ask the Freedom Fighters for help. He still didn't trust them, even if Smellerbee had indeed been telling the truth when she said that they had all turned over a new leaf. Once a backstabber, always a backstabber. Still, Sokka was the only one left now. Well, him and Momo.

"Ah, geez," Sokka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This really is a mess."

oOo

Zuko knelt on the floor of the vast hall, still with his hands bound behind his back. His knees were beginning to ache. Iroh and Mai sat in a similar position next to him. It had not been a happy reunion. Aside from the initial relief to find each other unhurt, all three knew that they were in a dangerous position. Dai Li agents surrounded them on all sides, watching in grim-faced silence. Aang, Katara and Toph had been forced to the sidelines, restrained and closely guarded. Long Feng stood at the front of the hall, illuminated under the glow of a green crystal. The sickly light made his shadow elongate behind him into a warped, looming shape. A Dai Li agent—the same who had led the group to collect Zuko—stood to the right of Long Feng.

"I knew you were hiding something from me," Long Feng observed, stepping closer to the kneeling trio, "but I admit that even I did not expect this kind of treachery." His eyes glinted. "What would people think if they learnt the Avatar was travelling with royals from the Fire Nation?" He made a tsking noise. "Not a good look."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "We already told you that you got it wrong. None of us are who you think we are."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Long Feng unfurled the wanted poster to reveal Zuko and Iroh's painted faces. "This old man bears a striking resemblance to General Iroh, don't you think?" His gaze focussed on the teens. "As for you two, the hair might be different, but either one of you could pass for Prince Zuko."

Zuko bit back a frustrated response. It was hard to stay calm. He had anticipated that he and his uncle would be under suspicion, but he'd had no idea that Mai would be dragged into the mess as well, least of all because they claimed she bore a resemblance to him. Perhaps it was because of the scar, the masculine-cut of her clothes, or even her short hair. He wasn't sure. He just wondered why Mai hadn't said she was female to dispel suspicion. The girl, however, had refused to deny or confirm anything. Even now she was composed, her expression betraying nothing as she met Long Feng's eyes.

"Just looking like a person is not a crime," Mai said flatly.

"True," Long Feng allowed, "but the account I received from General Sung before your arrival informed us that Yingjie and his nephew were Fire Nation citizens. It mentioned that both had some connection to Princess Azula as well." He smiled at Mai. "You were also labelled as a person of interest, Luan. No one knows quite where you came from, but it was said your face was hidden in bandages and that the Avatar insisted you be allowed to travel with them." He passed the wanted poster to the Dai Li agent who stood behind him. "You'll admit it's suspicious."

Iroh shifted into a more comfortable position. "Regardless of how you view us, I'm afraid that Lee and Luan are right. You've made a mistake. We might be Fire Nation, but we are not royalty."

Long Feng's expression hardened. "Do you take me for a fool? It's too much of a coincidence that you, who have openly admitted you are uncle and nephew, are from the Fire Nation and should resemble General Iroh and Prince Zuko to such a great degree. Having a personal connection to the princess just makes it all the more suspicious."

Mai raised her eyebrow. "But you said yourself that either Lee or I could pass as Prince Zuko. Isn't it indeed just a coincidence then? Obviously we can't both be Prince Zuko."

"T-that's right," Aang chimed in from the sideline. "Luan has the same scar as Lee, so—"

The Dai Li agent who had been standing behind Long Feng glanced from the wanted poster to the two teens. "I would say that Lee's scar is closer to what is shown here."

"You're right, Shirong," Long Feng agreed. "On closer inspection, that does seem to be the case."

"That is just a painting," Mai reminded them. "You can't know for certain what Prince Zuko's scar looks like unless you have seen him in person, and it's obvious that neither of you have." Her voice, if it was possible, became even drier. "All you have got are two black-haired teenagers with an identical scar. That's hardly proof of anything, even if we are Fire Nation." She gestured with her head at Iroh. "Besides, do you really think that fat, unkempt man is the fearsome Dragon of the West?"

Iroh chuckled, not offended by the blunt description of his appearance. "Luan has a point."

Long Feng leaned forward so that he was level with Iroh's gaze. "I hear you made lightning during the battle with the princess. It's rumoured that only the royal family can perform such a technique."

Iroh smiled. "I didn't conjure lightning. I just redirected what the princess fired at me. That's an entirely different technique." He shook his head. "Conjuring lightning is far beyond me."

The two men stared at each other for a tense moment. Zuko swallowed to ease the dryness in his throat. Long Feng did not believe them; he could see it in the advisor's eyes. Or maybe it was just that Long Feng refused to be swayed. Sure, their defence was shaky, but the evidence the Dai Li had was not foolproof either. Long Feng was looking for an excuse to lock them away.

Zuko let out a breath. "Is this just because we're Fire Nation? You know we aren't your enemies." His expression hardened. "Even if, as you claim, my uncle and I are actually Prince Zuko and General Iroh, you can see on that poster that both princes are wanted as traitors to the Fire Nation. Neither supports the Fire Lord now."

Long Feng remained unmoved. "General Iroh is an enemy who needs to face justice for the hundreds of Earth Kingdom lives he took. No turncoat acts or pretty words can change that."

Something broke in Iroh's expression, as if a light had been snuffed out. It was only for a split-second, but Zuko still caught the momentary lapse. His uncle had never stopped carrying the bitter burden of his past: all the regret, the damning memories, the loss. Zuko had never realised the extent of that burden until now.

"You're wrong!" Aang exclaimed, breaking free of the agents who had been restraining him. "Forgiveness should be given to all those who ask for it! We have no right to judge those who sincerely wish to change their ways!"

Long Feng's lip curled. "Spoken like a naïve fool."

Aang clenched his hands into fists. "It's not being naïve. This is what the monks taught. This is what I believe!"

Shirong's sly voice cut through the hall. "Then are you saying that these two are indeed General Iroh and Prince Zuko?"

"I—" Aang's eyes widened and he cast a nervous glance at Zuko and Iroh. "T-that isn't what I said. I just meant—"

"Why else would you get so defensive?" Shirong cut in. "Such a vehement attempt to make a case for General Iroh seems out of place." His eyes glittered like green chips of ice. "Unless you are worried about what will happen to this old man here."

Toph let out a frustrated growl. "You're just twisting Twinkletoes words!"

The Dai Li agent smiled.

"Shirong has a point," Long Feng said, drawing attention back to him. "You should be careful with what you say, young Avatar. Lying about these people's identities can be taken as an obstruction of justice. Let's not forget that you actually helped to get them inside Ba Sing Se. We could have you all locked away for such behaviour, Avatar or not."

Aang opened his mouth to retort, but Iroh got there before him.

"Please leave Aang and his friends out of this," Iroh said calmly. "They have only been telling the truth. To them, we are indeed Yingjie, Lee and Luan."

A triumphant gleam entered Long Feng's eyes. "Then you admit that you have been lying about your identity?"

"I never said that." Iroh smiled in his usual genial way. "But if you keep hounding these children, I might just lose my patience."

Long Feng raised his eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

Shirong actually laughed. "Don't be a fool, old man. You're bound with rock and are completely surrounded. What can you hope to do to us?"

"Alas," Iroh lamented, "it's true that you've put me in a bit of a fix. These rock cuffs are neither comfortable nor stylish." He feigned a sigh. "Such a pity."

Zuko frowned at his uncle. He didn't understand what Iroh was planning. It didn't make sense to antagonise the Dai Li when he was weakened and surrounded, but it seemed like the older man had made a decision. Then again, perhaps Iroh was just trying to keep attention on him so that Long Feng and Shirong would not catch the others in any more verbal traps. Zuko got the feeling that Long Feng had been hoping to use the situation to get some kind of leverage over Aang.

"Your deflections and lies will not help you," Long Feng said bluntly. "The fact remains that all three of you are suspicious, so all three of you will be locked away until we can confirm the truth."

Aang, Katara and Toph all cried out in protest.

"You can't do that!" Katara shouted. "They've done nothing wrong!"

"Yeah!" Toph chimed in. "Let them go or else!"

"Or else what?" Long Feng questioned, even as the surrounding Dai Li shifted into an offensive stance. "Need I remind you that you are mere guests in this city. Right now, you could even be considered aiders and abettors of the enemy."

"They're not the enemy!" Aang retorted. "They're my friends, and I won't let you hurt them!"

"Stand down, Aang," Iroh said calmly. "We would not want to create a mess in this nice hall, would we?"

Aang bit his lip, looking torn and frustrated.

Zuko understood now. Iroh really was trying to spare Aang and the others from being dragged down with them. All of this mess had come about because of who Iroh, Zuko and Mai had been in the past. The older man would let himself be captured if it came to that, and it seemed like Mai had come to the same conclusion. Both understood how important the Avatar was to the world, both realised there was no other option if they wanted to get everyone out of here unscathed. But Zuko refused to accept that this was the only way. He remembered the sickening taint he'd sensed in Joo Dee's mind. There was no way he was going to let anyone fall into the hands of the Dai Li. He didn't care if they were outnumbered. Some risks had to be taken.

"Hey, Uncle," he said far too casually, "you still remember how the Dragon of the West got his name, right?"

Everyone blinked, including Long Feng. It was obvious they were confused as to why Zuko would ask such a thing during what had been a very tense moment.

Iroh's mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm not sure if that would be appropriate right now, Nephew," he murmured.

"Trust me." Zuko fixed his gaze on Long Feng. "You're going to want to give this demonstration."

Not waiting to see if his uncle had got the message, Zuko sucked in a deep breath and let the flames gush forth. He was relieved when a second, albeit weaker, blast joined his own. Long Feng and Shirong let out a yelp and quickly put up a wall to block the combined attack. Zuko didn't hesitate. He sprung up from his kneeling position, somersaulting through the air to avoid the rock-shaped hands that came for him, and creating sweeping streams of fire that trailed from his feet. Not for nothing had he been studying the advanced moves. He managed to knock back a line of Dai Li to create a path of escape, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Run!" he ordered.

All three of them sprinted for the gap. He was aware of Aang, Katara and Toph taking action, but he couldn't rely on them to keep the Dai Li off their backs. The entire hall had turned to chaos. Dai Li swarmed in a blur of black and green, determined to subdue everyone with their bending. It was all Zuko could do just to avoid being trapped in a cage of rock. Worse, Mai could barely defend herself with her hands bound, and Iroh wasn't exactly the fastest of runners. For now, Zuko just had to focus on carving a path for them so they could join up with the others.

"Out of our way!" he snapped, kicking a blast of fire at an agent who'd got too close.

A massive gust of wind whooshed forth to help take care of the others, but it sounded like even Aang was having trouble keeping back the swarm. There was a small cry from the boy, followed by an enraged shout from Katara. Zuko didn't have time to check what had happened. The rock constricting his hands suddenly dragged him downwards, pinning him to ground. A glance to his left revealed that Iroh and Mai were having a similar issue.

"Fools," Long Feng said, stepping forward with his palm outstretched. He had to be the one manipulating their bonds. "Did you really think you could escape?"

Zuko cursed under his breath. He wondered if he could try using the breath of fire again, but then the rock around his hands crumbled to dust. He blinked, even as a giant wall of stone erupted around the three of them to block off Long Feng and the Dai Li from their view.

"Sorry I'm late." Toph's voice came from behind them. "Got held up by some Dai Li punks who didn't want to say goodbye."

Zuko couldn't repress his smile. He glanced over his shoulder to see Toph standing with her feet planted firmly on the ground and her arms outstretched. Judging from the creases on her brow and the way she was gritting her teeth, she was the only reason the wall protecting them was still standing.

"These guys are pretty strong," Toph admitted, beads of sweet gathering on her forehead. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Twinkletoes better hurry with his distraction."

"Distraction?" Mai repeated.

The answer was a flash of light and then Aang rose towards the ceiling, looking down on them all with glowing eyes. "Enough!" he said in a voice that brimmed with hundreds of others. "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Wind and fire surged forth from Aang's hands, combining and spreading out in powerful waves. Zuko could not see what happened to the Dai Li, but the cries of pain and alarm told him enough. Glass shattered. The ground juddered. It was a frightening display of an Avatar's ability. No matter how skilled the Dai Li were, none of them stood a chance against the raw power of the Avatar State.

"Time to go," Toph muttered. She lowered them into an underground tunnel, leaving the wall intact above them as a cover. "Hurry!"

"What about the other two?" Zuko asked.

"They'll follow behind."

Sure enough, Aang and Katara dropped through the roof of the tunnel a few seconds later, though with much less grace than Toph. Aang's eyes stopped glowing and he slumped against the waterbender, looking as if all the energy had been drained out of him. She staggered under his weight.

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko asked.

"Aang is—"

Another hole opened up and Shirong jumped down, followed by several more Dai Li. They must have managed to avoid the attack. Zuko cursed and shot a fireball to ward them off, then snatched Aang from Katara's arms and slung the boy over his shoulder.

"Never mind," he said hastily. "Let's just run!"

Katara didn't argue and sprinted with him to catch up to the others. She told Toph that they were being pursued by the Dai Li.

"Typical," Toph muttered. "I'm guessing the Dai Li know these tunnels well. We're not going to be able to lose them in here."

Mai rimmed her knuckles with knives. "Then let's deal with them quickly so we can get out of this dump."

"That'll just put us at risk of being caught again," Katara argued. "Aang knocked out a lot of the Dai Li with his attack, but if we muck around fighting in here, we're going to get cornered again."

"I'm afraid Katara is right," Iroh said. "Long Feng will not let us escape so easily. It's best not to linger."

Zuko agreed and added that they should hurry to find Sokka. "I'm worried about him being out there on his own," he admitted.

Katara stumbled in her steps. "You don't think the Dai Li will go after him?"

"It would be more surprising if they didn't. Long Feng wants to get leverage on us." He shook his head. "Think what kind of threats that bastard could make if he got hold of Sokka."

Some of the colour faded from Katara's cheeks. "No way. We have to find him!"

Mai said that Sokka was probably at the house by now, though he might have tried to look for everyone if he got tired of waiting. This news wasn't exactly comforting, but Toph told them to just keep running. The Dai Li still had to get themselves organised if they wanted to send someone after Sokka.

"You have a plan?" Zuko questioned.

Toph shook her head. "Not really," she admitted, "but we won't be able to do anything until we get out of the palace boundaries."

Zuko could see the truth in this, so he hoisted Aang into a more secure position on his shoulder and kept running. The airbender stirred after a while and asked to be let down.

"You sure you can manage?" Zuko asked. The last thing they needed was for Aang to slow them down because he wanted to play the tough guy.

Aang didn't get a chance to respond. Toph stopped without warning, making everyone stumble to a halt. "This is good enough," she said. "Everyone stick close."

She thrust her arms up in a forceful motion, parting the tunnel roof to reveal a glimpse of a bruised-pink sky mixed with orange, then raised the ground beneath them like a lift. Zuko tightened his grip on Aang so the boy did not fall. Wind ruffled his hair as they emerged onto a well-maintained street with trees on either side. There were no guards or indeed any people around. Toph must have calculated as much. A high wall loomed behind them, sealing off all view of the lavish building that Zuko knew lay beyond—all except the very tip. They had made it outside the palace.

"What now?" Mai asked.

Katara took a moment to catch her breath. "We need to find Sokka."

"It might be better if we split up," Zuko suggested. "Such a large group will draw attention."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea, actually," Iroh mused, stroking his beard. "The Dai Li will be coming for us either way and we're stronger together. What we really need is to get out of the city or at least find a place to lie low."

"We can worry about that after we find Sokka," Katara said bluntly.

"And Momo," Aang added. "I don't want the Dai Li to get their hands on him either."

No one argued. All understood what was at risk. Using Toph's senses, they managed to move through the Upper Ring and get back to the street where their house was without alerting any Dai Li to their presence. Katara dashed ahead and pushed open the door, heedless of Iroh's warning that it might not be safe.

"Sokka!" she called.

There was no answer. Zuko, Toph and Aang followed her inside, checking each of the bedrooms, along with the tiny garden outside. There was no sign of Sokka or Momo.

Katara slumped to her knees in defeat. "Did the Dai Li really get them?"

"Don't worry, Katara," Aang said, pulling her into a hug. "We'll get Sokka back. We'll get them both back."

Zuko frowned and exited the house, walking straight past Iroh and Mai as he crossed the street. He knocked on the door of the opposite building. There was a long pause before it was finally opened. Pao peeped out from the crack.

"Y-yes?" Pao stammered. "Can I help you?"

"I know you saw us get taken away by the Dai Li earlier," Zuko said in a grim voice. "Did you happen to see a boy in Water Tribe clothes come to the house afterwards?"

Pao nodded. "He c-came here to ask me what happened to you all."

"And then?" Zuko prodded. "What happened after that? Where is he now?"

"A w-woman came. One of the—" Pao's eyes widened and some of the colour drained from his face. "I-I'm sorry, I really don't know anything."

Pao shut the door with a snap. Zuko heard the click of the lock settle into place. He could have easily busted the door down, but he instead glanced behind him to see what had unsettled the tiny official. What he saw made him do a double-take. Even Iroh and Mai had been startled; both shifted into offensive stances, eyes fixed on the woman who now stood on the street. Her dark hair fluttered in the wind and she clasped her hands in front of her in her usual pose, but for once there was no jaw-cracking smile.

"Joo Dee," Zuko said, stepping onto the road and moving closer. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would wait for you just in case," she said simply.

His skin crawled. "What are you talking about? Did Long Feng send you?" He cast his gaze up and down the street in case she had any Dai Li agents waiting in hiding.

Mai flashed her knives. "Don't try any tricks," she warned. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Please," Joo Dee said, holding her hands up in an appeasing gesture. "You can relax. I have no intention of giving you up to the Dai Li." She smiled. A soft, natural smile. "I'm here to help."

Zuko blinked. That was an expression he'd never seen on the woman before. For some reason it made him hesitate and wonder if she was perhaps telling the truth. Perhaps the healing treatment that he and Katara had given her had actually had an effect. Then again, this could all just be an act to make them lower their guard. His uncle and Mai didn't seem in any rush to accept her assistance. The three were still staring at Joo Dee in uneasy silence when Toph, Katara and Aang emerged from the house.

Aang let out a yelp when he spotted the older woman. "It's Joo Dee!" he exclaimed, pointing at her as if she was something terrifying that had fallen from the sky.

Toph scrunched her nose. "I thought I heard someone else. So it was you."

"Avatar Aang," Joo Dee greeted, bowing low to him. "It is good to see you well. And Katara and Toph too, of course. I was worried."

Aang recoiled. He glanced around at the others. "Um, why is Joo Dee being nice to us still? Didn't we attack her boss?"

"She says she wants to help us," Mai explained, though her tone suggested she didn't buy it.

Katara met Zuko's gaze. "Do you think?"

"I wondered that too," he admitted, and then he paused. "But what if we're wrong?"

The waterbender frowned and bit her lip. It was obvious she felt just as uncertain as him.

Aang glanced between the two healers. "Wrong about what?" he asked. "What are you two talking about?"

"The healing might have loosened Long Feng's control on her," Katara explained in a low voice. "That might be why she's trying to help us now."

"But if you're wrong," Toph said, catching on, "we'll just be walking into a trap."

Zuko nodded. "Pretty much."

Aang heaved a sigh. "Then what should we do? Sokka and Momo are still missing and—"

"If it's your friend and the lemur you're worried about," Joo Dee cut in, "I can take you to them now."

Everyone stared at the woman. Zuko could see his distrust mirrored on each of their faces, though Aang looked a bit hopeful.

"You mean you know where they were taken?" Aang asked.

"Of course." Joo Dee offered another one of her more natural smiles. "I was the one who helped them to hide from the Dai Li."

Katara started forward. "You what?"

Joo Dee cast an anxious glance up and down the street. "Listen, I will tell you everything once we reach the safe house. We're too exposed here, and the Dai Li are sure to return to check on this place now that you've escaped. We shouldn't linger."

"You really expect us to just follow you?" Mai asked in an unimpressed voice.

For answer, Joo Dee made an opening in the road to reveal an underground tunnel.

"You're an earthbender," Toph observed in surprise.

"There are still many things I am learning about myself," Joo Dee admitted. Her gaze shifted to Katara and Zuko. "You opened my eyes to the truth. Please trust me now."

Zuko let out a breath. There were plenty of reasons for why he should doubt her words, but a part of him still wanted to believe. A part of him wanted to hope. "Okay," he said, relaxing his posture. "I'll trust you."

Mai grabbed him by the arm, wrenching him round to face her. "You can't be serious? You actually want to get into that tunnel with her? She's probably going to lead you straight to the Dai Li!"

"I have to admit that I'm with Knife Girl," Toph confessed. "Joo Dee doesn't appear to be lying, but think what happened the last time we tried to use the underground tunnels."

"No harm will come to you," Joo Dee promised them. "Though the Dai Li control many of Ba Sing Se's underground passages, this one was only created today. They will not find you in here." She dipped her head in a bow. "Of course, I cannot force you to follow me. That choice is yours alone."

Having said her piece, Joo Dee lowered herself into the tunnel and waited. Zuko stepped forward without hesitation. He had always been one to take action instead of wasting time with indecisiveness.

"I'm going," he told them. "It's better than standing around here and waiting to get captured again."

Katara moved to stand next to him. "I'm going too," she said grimly. "Joo Dee says she has my brother. I have to check."

The two jumped into the tunnel. Aang, Toph and Iroh followed a moment later. That just left Mai standing on the street. When everyone continued to stare up at her expectantly, the girl sighed and slipped her knives back to wherever she hid them under her sleeves.

"Fine," she said, joining them in the tunnel. "Take us to this safe house of yours."

Joo Dee smiled and sealed the roof with her bending. She lit a torch for light, though Zuko, Aang and Iroh also helped with firebending. The girls crowded in close.

"This way," Joo Dee urged.

Zuko and the others followed her deeper into the tunnel. He was sure that they, just like him, were all wondering if they had made the right choice. Either Joo Dee would lead them to safety or betrayal. He really hoped it was the former. Enough had gone wrong today. Still, there was one thing that had reassured him.

"You managed to go into the Avatar State," he murmured, falling into step with Aang.

Aang scratched his cheek. "Oh, that."

"No need to be humble," Toph said, nudging him in the side. "Even I'll admit that was some impressive bending."

Aang blushed and confessed that it had just sort of happened. He'd got angry and it was like a rusty door had opened. Suddenly, he'd felt his past lives connect with him and then the power was right there at his fingertips. "I guess overcoming my block with firebending really helped," he said, and smiled up at Zuko. "Thanks a lot, Sifu Hotman!"

Zuko resisted the urge to facepalm. "Please don't call me that ever again."

Iroh chuckled from behind them. "Hotman. Now that is a word I haven't heard in a long time."

"Is it really old-fashioned?" Aang asked, looking a bit crestfallen.

Toph punched him in the arm. "Don't sweat it, Twinkletoes. All your sayings are old-fashioned. It's what you get for being an over hundred-year-old geezer."

"Gee, thanks," Aang muttered, even as Katara giggled.

Zuko bit back a smile. "Anyway," he said, directing the conversation back to more important matters, "I'm glad you found a way to reconnect with your past lives. You're going to need the Avatar State if you want to win this war."

Aang scrunched his nose. "To tell you the truth, it felt a bit weird connecting with my past lives again. Not as fluid as when I mastered the Avatar State at the Eastern Air Temple."

"But you can control it, right?" Zuko asked.

"For the most part." Aang shrugged. "I dunno. I can't explain it. Maybe I just need some practice."

Zuko opened his mouth to respond, only to find himself bumping into something solid. He frowned at Joo Dee, who had come to a sudden halt in front of him. She had her back facing them and made no effort to move again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

The torch slipped from her fingers. Zuko noticed her sway and rushed forward to grab her by the arms, steadying her against his chest.

"Hey," he said, glancing down at the woman. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"The war," she gritted out between clenched teeth. "I—I can't—" A spasm passed through her body and her pupils dilated. "No war. There's no war. No war in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's heart thumped faster in his chest, even as the woman continued her feverish muttering. "Joo Dee. Hey." He called her name a few times and slapped her gently on the cheek. "Focus on me, okay?"

"What's wrong with her?" Mai asked in an uneasy voice. "Amnesia?"

"Not amnesia," Zuko said, still trying to get the woman to snap out of her trance. "Brainwashing. It's what the Dai Li do to these women. Looks like she is having a relapse."

Katara moved closer. "Let me try something."

Zuko nodded and shifted his hold on Joo Dee. Katara sheathed her hands in water and pressed her palms to the woman's temples. The healing glow illuminated the space between them. He could almost sense the energy being manipulated. Eventually, Joo Dee's pupils went back to normal and she ceased her feverish muttering.

Katara pulled her hands away. "Better?"

Joo Dee pressed a hand to her head. "I—I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You're fine now," Zuko said, helping her back to her feet. He picked up the torch and handed it to her.

"T-thank you," she mumbled, accepting the torch.

Joo Dee wobbled a bit as she started walking again, but she soon regained her balance. Katara shared a speaking glance with Zuko and moved to walk with the woman. It might have been seen as a nice gesture if not for the look Katara had given him.

"You were lying," Toph observed, coming up behind him. "That woman isn't fine at all, is she?"

Zuko shook his head. The relapse had proven Joo Dee was sincere in her desire to help them; however, it had also confirmed his worst suspicion. This woman was tainted. Even if she wanted to be their ally, her mind was like a pendulum that could easily swing from ally to enemy. All it would take was for the brainwashing to kick in again. That was why Katara had placed herself as a guard. She had understood that they would have to watch Joo Dee very closely.

He frowned at Toph. "Did you happen to sense anything from her when she started behaving strangely? Any abnormal change in her heartbeat or breathing?"

Toph twisted her lips. "I wasn't really paying attention, but I'll help to keep an eye on her if you like."

"Do," Zuko encouraged. "Right now all we can do for this woman is protect her from relapsing."

Once they were in the safe house, he would try removing the taint from her mind. She was too dangerous left like this—not just to them, but also to herself. He couldn't imagine how helpless she must feel in realising that she couldn't control her behaviour, though a part of him did wonder how much she remembered when she had those relapses. She had seemed a bit too confused after Katara's treatment. Still, something had to be done. The question wasn't if she would betray them now; it was when. The saddest part was that it wouldn't even be her fault.

Zuko gritted his teeth. This whole situation was sickening. It reminded him that those Dai Li bastards might have done the same to Shizue, maybe even his mother. For the sake of uncovering the truth, for the sake of this Joo Dee whose name he did not know, not to mention any others who had been dragged into this mess, he swore that he would find a way to heal their minds. He would learn to control his power.

No matter what, he would put an end to the Dai Li's brainwashing.

oOo

The ramen shop was rowdy. All the tables were packed with customers, not leaving even a single seat free. Men, women and children all chatted happily together and slurped up noodles. Not a surprise, since this was the most popular restaurant in the Lower Ring and the owners had decided to offer a discount for the night. Even the smell made Jet's mouth water. It was like breathing in meat and soupy deliciousness. Jet supposed it was lucky that he, Smellerbee and Longshot had even managed to get a table. A line had started up outside for those who were waiting to be served.

Speaking of Smellerbee and Longshot, he wondered why his friends had even dragged him to this place. Not that he was complaining, since the food did smell good, but still. It wasn't like Smellerbee and Longshot to behave all secretively. Well, Longshot had always been a boy of few words, but Smellerbee was the type who never shut up.

Jet stretched out on his chair and eyed the girl in a measuring way. "Alright, fess up," he said bluntly. "What's this all about? You didn't want Ruolan and Dandan to come, so here the three of us are and I'm still waiting to hear why you called for a secret meeting."

"It's not a secret meeting," Smellerbee began in a defensive voice, "I just don't trust that Ruolan girl. She's bad news."

He rolled his eyes in the manner of one who has heard all this before. "Right."

"It's true!" Smellerbee flared up. "If you weren't so infatuated with her, you'd see it as well. That girl is sneaky and manipulative and—"

Jet removed the piece of straw from his mouth. "Are you done?" he asked coolly.

Smellerbee faltered. Her eyes widened in a mixture of hurt and dismay. Jet might have cared more that he had upset his friend, but it annoyed him that she was still harping on about this. There was nothing wrong with Ruolan. The black-haired girl was smart and witty, not to mention shared the same drive as him—that same desire to see justice served and to create a new, better life. So he didn't care if Smellerbee felt betrayed by his dismissal. She was the one behaving like an idiot. He didn't know if it was jealousy or what that had caused her dislike for Ruolan, but he had no time for such pettiness.

"This is a waste of time," Jet muttered, getting to his feet.

"No, wait." Smellerbee curled her fingers into her palms. "You're right. We didn't come to talk about Ruolan."

Jet glanced from her to Longshot and then slumped back into his chair. "Alright, so talk."

Smellerbee let out a breath. "We saw Sokka earlier."

"What?" Jet jerked upright, planting his elbow on the table as he leaned towards the girl. "Sokka? You're sure it was him?"

Longshot nodded.

"We talked to him," Smellerbee added. "He wasn't with the Avatar and Katara, though."

Jet frowned and rubbed his chin. "Sokka, huh?"

That was a name he had not expected to hear again. Had even hoped not to hear. A lot of things about that day still troubled him. The only way to move forward had been to block it out, to forget that there had once been more than three Freedom Fighters or how he'd been left frozen to a cliff, watching everything he had worked for unravel while the sky blazed in the colours of fire. It had hurt then. It still did, like a barely healed wound torn open.

Guilt. Anger. The emotions still welled within him. Yet Jet managed to force a smile for Smellerbee and Longshot. He was proud of that. He could still put on a good face when needed. "You said he wasn't with Katara or the Avatar?" he questioned. "Do you know why?"

Smellerbee shook her head. "They might have just been somewhere else in the city. It wouldn't make sense for them to separate, and Sokka did mention that he needed to tell the 'others' about what had happened to the scarred boy and the old man."

"Who?" Jet creased his brow.

The girl explained about what she and Longshot had witnessed, along with how Longshot had given Sokka their address and offered to help. Jet couldn't say that he was thrilled by the idea that Sokka, Aang and Katara might turn up on their doorstep, but he could understand why Longshot had done it. The quiet boy was serious about wanting to start fresh and make up for the wrongs he had committed. Smellerbee was also trying hard.

Jet repressed a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll soon discover if Sokka takes you up on your offer. Just keep the plan on the down-low. We don't need them mucking things up again."

"Plan?" Smellerbee questioned.

He laughed. "Oh, right, I haven't told you yet."

So Jet outlined for them Ruolan's plan to start a revolution. He had to admit that it was impressive. He saw no reason why the plan should fail. Smellerbee and Longshot didn't either, though Smellerbee did express some reservations.

"I thought we were going straight now," she said, frowning at him. "This doesn't sound like going straight."

Jet ignored the criticism. He was good at ignoring the things he didn't want to hear. "Anyway, that's the plan," he said, reclining back in his seat and playing with the piece of straw. "I hope you'll both be on board."

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a glance. Jet wondered for a moment if they would turn on him as well, just like the other Freedom Fighters, but then the waiter came along with their bowls of ramen and the tense moment passed. Smellerbee grinned and accepted her bowl, and even Longshot's expression shifted from sombre to mildly pleased. All three were soon digging into their meals, noisily slurping up noodles just like the rest of the customers. Jet thought he'd have to thank Jin for her recommendation. This restaurant really was worth every copper piece they'd spent. He just wished that their other two house companions could have been there as well.

A faint smile curved his mouth as he thought of Ruolan. No matter what Smellerbee said, he did not regret befriending the girl. He would never regret meeting her.


	14. The Woman with No Name

"Wow," Katara murmured.

Zuko stopped behind her. The tunnel Joo Dee had taken them through had been narrow and crude, a makeshift route he assumed the woman had created prior to meeting them in order to avoid the streets. Now, the group stood in a cavern full of glowing crystals. The light was eerie, but it was enough to see without the assistance of flames. Water trickled from a crack in the wall, creating a small stream that disappeared somewhere below the platform where they stood. To Zuko's left, rough steps led down to the lower level. A huge mound of rocks was all that remained at the end of the path, as if there had been a cave-in once and no one had bothered to fix it. Still, it was clear someone must have used the cavern. There was a half-broken bridge that should have connected the two sides of the stream, along with a group of tiered, rudimentary houses carved into the stone wall: hovel-like things with nothing to cover the doors or windows.

"What is this place?" Zuko asked.

It was like nothing he had seen on the surface. Less structured. Almost primitive.

Joo Dee faced them with an unreadable expression. "This is part of the Old City."

"Old City?" Aang questioned.

"The ancient city that existed before Ba Sing Se was built," she explained. "There are many caverns and tunnels like this hidden beneath the surface, but this is one of the few that the Dai Li have not reclaimed for their use."

Mai shot the woman a narrowed glance. "How can you be so sure? You were working for the Dai Li, weren't you?"

Everyone heard the silent accusation: this could still be a trap.

Joo Dee's mouth curved into a self-deprecating smile. "I know you find it hard to trust me, but rest assured that you will be safe here." She gestured at the mass of rocks blocking whatever was on the other side. "This section of the Old City was purposely sealed off from the rest of the catacombs. Even to this day, the few who know about it believe that those who come here will be cursed."

"C-cursed," Aang stammered. "Uh, that doesn't sound very safe. Maybe we shouldn't—"

"Don't worry," Joo Dee assured him. "The area was purified many years ago. Nothing bad will happen."

Iroh made a thoughtful sound. "It's true I can't sense any negative energy." His gaze shifted to their guide. "You seem to know a lot about this cavern. I'm curious to know how if it wasn't through the Dai Li. Forgive me, but it doesn't seem like something the average citizen would know."

Joo Dee's expression turned oddly pained. "This was the first place I remembered when I woke up." She touched the stone wall as if greeting a friend. "I think I came here often before the Dai Li took me."

"It's, uh, cosy," Aang said, forcing a smile. "So where—"

Something white fluttered out of the corner of Zuko's eye. He turned to see Momo gliding towards them.

"Momo!" Aang exclaimed.

The lemur landed on the boy's head and started chittering. Zuko glanced in the direction where Momo had come from and was relieved to see Sokka standing in the doorway of one of the houses. He hadn't realised how anxious he had been until that moment. It was like a weight had been removed from his chest. Not that his relief was anything compared to Katara's. The girl was already calling out to her brother and demanding that they hurry to him.

Joo Dee got Toph to help her collapse and seal the tunnel from which they had come, a precaution, she informed, to stop the Dai Li from tracking their whereabouts. Then the group made their way down the stairs and headed for the houses. Sokka came to meet them halfway. Katara and Aang practically fell over themselves to pull the teen into a hug.

"Guys," Sokka gasped, trying to free himself from the clinging duo. "Can't breathe."

Katara and Aang pulled back, smiling and saying that they had just been so worried. Sokka assured everyone that he was fine. He confessed that he had been more concerned about their safety. It had been hard for him to stay put and wait for further news from Joo Dee.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust her," Sokka admitted in a low voice so that the older woman couldn't hear. "She just popped out of nowhere and said the Dai Li were coming for me, but that she could help me hide. It was creepy as heck." He shrugged. "Still, it wasn't like I had much of a choice. It was either go with her or try get back to the Lower Ring to find Smellerbee and Longshot, and—"

"Wait, what?" Aang exclaimed. "Smellerbee and Longshot?"

Zuko didn't understand why these names were such a big deal—aside from the fact they were kind of stupid—but the names seemed to have quite the impact on Aang and Katara. Both paled and demanded to know more information. Sokka explained that Smellerbee and Longshot had found him in the Lower Ring after Mai had left him pinned to a wall for the wolfbats in an alley.

"Don't give me that look," Mai said, unmoved by the stares she was receiving from the others. "This idiot forced me to do it."

"You didn't have to go that far," Sokka complained. "What would you have done had someone else found me, huh? The Lower Ring isn't exactly known for its safety."

Mai gave him a flat stare, as if to ask if he was really going to keep whingeing about this. Sokka took the hint. He picked up his story again and said that Smellerbee and Longshot had come to Ba Sing Se with Jet to make a fresh start.

"I think they might have been serious about it," Sokka admitted, "but you know what happened last time. I didn't really want to get involved with them again."

"What happened last time?" Toph asked.

Sokka and Aang's expression both turned grim. It was Katara who responded. Her voice was cold yet simmering with anger, explaining how Jet and his band of Freedom Fighters had tricked her and Aang into helping them destroy the colony town of Gaipan. The only reason the townspeople had survived was because Sokka had seen through the plan and evacuated everyone before the flood waters came.

"Jet is not someone you can trust," she said bluntly. "It would be better if we never see him again." She stomped ahead to go walk with Iroh and Joo Dee, clearly having said her piece.

Sokka rubbed the base of his neck and turned back to the others. "Well, there you have it," he said, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "Now you know why I chose to follow the creepy smiling lady."

Toph blew her fringe out of her face. "Sweetness seems pretty ticked off. Was she in love with that Jet guy or something?"

There was an awkward pause.

"I don't know if I'd say it was love," Aang said slowly, though it sounded like he was more trying to reassure himself. "I mean, she did follow him around a lot, and she made that hat for him, and—"

"It was love." Mai shook her head, and a trace of pity crept into her expression. "Poor girl."

Zuko glanced at Katara. He couldn't see her expression, but her hunched shoulders and the tense, stomping way she walked, as if trying to crush the stone under her feet, told him enough. She was still very hurt. Understandable, considering the guy she liked had almost turned her into an unwitting murderer. It was hard when the people you loved betrayed your trust.

"Well, I think it's great if Jet and the others are really trying to start fresh," Aang said, always one to look on the positive side. He scrunched his nose a little. "But, uh, it'd be kind of awkward if we met up again, so maybe let's not."

"No complaints from me," Sokka said. "I didn't want to get involved with them anyway."

The matter was allowed to drop. Zuko had to admit that a part of him was glad the trio had not wanted to renew their acquaintance with Jet and the Freedom Fighters. Everyone deserved a second chance. It would be hypocritical of him not to think that considering he and his uncle would have no place with the group had forgiveness not been granted to them. Still, he didn't like the fact that this Jet guy had taken advantage of Aang and Katara; he didn't like that the Freedom Fighters had hated the Fire Nation so much that they would have killed an entire town of innocent civilians. Put simply, he didn't like people who manipulated, lied, and acted without honour.

People like Azula.

"You look annoyed," Mai observed, moving to walk beside him.

Zuko only noticed then that he'd been gritting his teeth. He relaxed the tension out of his body. "It's nothing," he muttered.

Her mouth twitched into the tiniest of smiles. "You're a bad liar."

Zuko didn't bother to respond. He knew it was true.

"I don't think it's a bad thing," she continued. "At least people always know where they stand with you."

_Not like your sister._

The unspoken words lingered between them. Zuko frowned at the scar that marred Mai's otherwise flawless skin. Even now, the faint trace of his sister's hand could still be seen in the shape. The fact that Mai's hair was so short and jagged, doing nothing to cover the mark, made him want to grit his teeth all over again. It was just another reminder of what this girl had been forced to suffer.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Why did you do that earlier?"

She blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Do what?"

"The Dai Li would have left you alone if you'd just told them you were a girl." He stared at her intently. "Why put yourself in danger like that? Why were you so determined to get involved?"

Mai held his gaze. "I would have thought it was obvious."

"Obvious? What's obvious is that you don't seem to care what happens to you anymore."

"That's not true. I'm quite attached to being alive. It would be inconvenient if I died now that things have finally got a little less boring."

Zuko swallowed back a growl of frustration. He wasn't in the mood for her dry flippancy. "Be serious, Mai."

"You're supposed to call me Luan. What if that woman heard?"

When he just stared at her, she heaved a sigh and averted her face.

"It's fine, isn't it? Those idiots assumed I was a guy and didn't bother to check. Thanks to this hair and scar, they even thought I resembled you a little, so I figured why not use it to our advantage?" She shrugged. "Any bit of doubt would help you and your uncle, so—"

"You don't need to do those things, Mai," he murmured. "Seeing you lower yourself—letting people think of you as a boy." He shook his head. "I didn't like it."

"Liking and doing what's practical don't always go together."

"That still doesn't mean you have to put yourself through that." He gripped her shoulder and met her gaze. "We all know you're strong. Let us be a shield for you sometimes."

Tiny spots of colour darkened her cheeks. She pulled back from his touch. "Why are you always so nice?"

She said the words as if it was a crime. Zuko shifted on his feet, a bit at a loss. He didn't understand why she was frustrated. He just wanted her to respect her own worth more and not put herself in danger so much. Not for him anyway. Yet Mai's tone suggested he was at fault somehow. For some reason, Azula's spiteful words flickered in his mind.

_"That's what you do, Zuzu. You sneak into people's hearts and you twist and twist and twist until they'll do anything for you!"_

He swallowed. "Mai, I—"

"Oi, lovebirds!" Sokka called. "You're going to get left behind if you keep flirting like that!"

Zuko was annoyed to feel his face heat. He could have cursed Sokka in that moment. Talk about poor timing. His eyes sought Mai's, but she did not look at him and simply walked ahead.

"Come on," she said in a flat voice. "We're going to be left behind."

Zuko had no choice but to follow. The conversation was over and he got the feeling she wasn't going to give him another opening. He tried his best to forget the issue. Girls were far too complicated. Instead, he focussed on figuring out a way to cleanse Joo Dee of tainted energy. That was the real problem here. If he couldn't help this woman to reclaim her mind and identity, it would be like hitting a dead end. Saving Shizue, learning the truth, finding his mother—it all rested on this woman now.

He also wanted to be sure that this cavern was indeed as safe as Joo Dee claimed. Just because it was the first place she remembered didn't mean it was unknown to Long Feng. Judging from the state of her mind, at least what he had sensed, this woman had been in the Dai Li's hands for a long time. There was no saying what kind of information they had got out of her before they replaced her memories with fabricated ones. Apparently, he wasn't the only one harbouring such concerns. Iroh also kept fishing to get more information out of Joo Dee.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Iroh told her as they stopped outside the largest of the hovel-like houses. "Rather, I wonder—"

"You wonder if my mind or my memories can be trusted," Joo Dee finished for him. She shook her head. "The truth is that I don't know. I don't recall being tortured, and the Dai Li don't have the ability to make a person tell the truth." Her voice lowered and she brushed her fingers against the stone house. "I might not know who I am or why I used to come here, but I do know that I wouldn't give this place up to the Dai Li. Not without a fight."

"It must have been really special to you," Katara observed.

Mai was less impressed. "Special or not, the fact remains that this woman's mind has been tampered with. We can't trust anything she says."

"That's not nice, Luan," Aang said, frowning at the older girl. "Joo Dee is trying her best. You don't have to—"

"Spare me the feel good speech." Mai folded her arms across her chest. "I'm only saying what you're all thinking. Frankly, I'd rather not get stabbed in the back because you're too busy worrying about this woman's feelings."

Katara puffed her cheeks out, a sure sign she was about to leap to Aang's defence and start arguing with Mai. Zuko quickly stepped in before she could speak.

"There is a way we can find out," he told them. "I don't know if it will return Joo Dee's memories—Katara might have to help with that—but if I remove the taint from her mind, it will at least put an end to the Dai Li's influence and maybe clear up some things."

Joo Dee stared at him in a mixture of wonder and hope. "You can do that?"

"I can try," he emphasised. "I'm still new to this."

She gripped his hands. "Please, help me. I want to know who I am."

Zuko stepped back, startled by her sudden intensity. "I can only try," he reminded her.

"Trying is enough."

He nodded in understanding. If someone had offered to heal his amnesia when he thought he was just a boy who hid his face behind a mask, he would have jumped at the chance as well. Joo Dee released his hands and ushered the group inside the house. It was bare of any furniture or decoration aside from a dusty looking rug, a few cushions, and a low table made of stone. A Pai Sho tile rested on the centre of the table. Zuko recognised it as the white lotus flower.

Iroh made an odd sound. "This—why is this here?" He picked up the tile and stared at Joo Dee with renewed interest. "Does this tile have any significance to you?"

She made a helpless gesture. "I don't know. It seems familiar, but everything is so fragmented in my mind. I'm sorry."

"Then how about this?" Iroh knocked on the table, and when he spoke his tone was oddly formal. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The words slipped from Joo Dee like a preconditioned response. She blinked and placed her hand over her mouth. Iroh smiled in satisfaction.

"What—what was that?" Joo Dee asked.

"A test," Iroh said, "and one that you passed." His gaze shifted to Zuko. "Do your best to heal this woman, Nephew. I believe there will be many things that she can tell us."

Zuko's brow creased. He vaguely remembered that his uncle and the old relic who had played Pai Sho with Iroh back at the Sandy Oasis had shared a similar conversation. Geez, what was it with this white lotus tile? The stupid thing had troubled him the whole time he'd had amnesia because of the ambiguous note he'd found with it, and now it was popping up again in this cavern. Of course, his uncle still wanted to be cryptic and not tell anyone what was really going on. Because that wasn't annoying at all.

"Uh," Sokka said, glancing between Iroh and Joo Dee, "is there something we should know?"

Iroh smiled in that mysterious old man way Zuko oh-so-hated and mumbled that things were getting very interesting. Zuko knew better than to waste time prodding his uncle for a better answer. He turned to Joo Dee and asked her if she was ready to begin the healing session.

"I don't know how long this will take," he admitted. "The sooner we start, the better."

Joo Dee did not hesitate. "What do you need me to do?"

He gestured to one of the cushions. "Just try to get comfortable. This is going to feel a little invasive, so I want you to relax as much as possible."

She nodded and sat down on the cushion. Zuko sat cross-legged opposite her, ignoring the curious stares of those around them. He had to be calm and not let himself get distracted. Katara moved to stand behind him.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I'm the only one who can see the taint in her mind. It's better if you save your energy for now."

Katara squeezed his shoulder in an encouraging gesture and sat down next to Aang, who had taken position on one of the nearby cushions with Momo. The others soon followed suit. Zuko tuned them all out and locked eyes with the woman seated in front of him.

"You were under a healing sleep last time," he informed her, "so I don't know if that will change things, but I'm hoping having you conscious will make it easier for me."

"Was it so difficult for you the last time?" she asked.

"Yes." He was not one to lie, and he wanted her to understand what she was getting herself into. "I honestly don't know if I can fix this. The taint is extensive and deeply embedded. I don't want to risk damaging your mind further by being too forceful."

She bowed her head a fraction. "Thank you for your concern, Lee, but please do whatever it takes to get rid of this thing inside my mind." Her features hardened with resolve. "I do not want to be controlled any more. I will take the risk."

"Understood."

She closed her eyes and waited. Zuko let out a breath and placed his hands on her head, letting the golden threads extend from his fingers to link their energy. Her body twitched at the contact. Instantly, he felt the shifting presence that contaminated her mind. His skin crawled at the ugly, foreign taint of it, so twisted and wrong. The nausea was already rising within him, but he pushed the feeling down. He couldn't let himself get overwhelmed. Not this time. He had to help this woman, because right now he was the only one who could.

 _Please_ , he prayed to whatever spirit would listen. _Please let this work._

Zuko brushed against the edges of the dark mass. It tried to slither away from his reach, but he held fast. The problem was that he didn't know what to do next. Katara had told him that healing was mostly instinctive. Learning about the make-up of the mind and body helped to give a healer direction and make an accurate diagnosis; it made it easier to figure out the best way to speed up the healing process. Sometimes, though, there was nothing a healer could do except trust his or her own instincts. Lucky for Zuko, his instincts had always been good.

The last time he had let his panic get in the way. Now, he accepted that he would have to be very careful with how he progressed. This was a wound that could not be healed just because he willed it to be so. Minds were fragile, complicated things. Even now his instincts warned him that much. So he painstakingly began to separate a strand from the dark mass. He knew it was too dangerous to take on the whole thing at once—too much, too embedded. He hoped that detaching one piece at a time would make the healing process more manageable. That didn't stop it from being slow, unpleasant work. The shifting mass fought him at every turn. It was like trying to untangle one thread from a convoluted knot of thousands. When he finally got a strand free, he curled his energy around it in an imagined fist to hold it trapped. A shudder passed through his body in response. Even touching this tiny piece of the taint was like embracing a writhing, awful mass of wrongness.

"Lee, are you—"

"Don't!" Zuko snapped, not even sure who had spoken but not caring either way. "Don't distract me!"

It was taking all he had just to keep his grip on this single piece. Worse, he still didn't know what to do to remove it permanently. His instincts warned him that letting go would achieve nothing. The strand would just slot back into place. Still, fire was special. There had to be a reason he could see the taint. Something. Something only he could do.

_"Fire is life."_

Yes, his mother had told him as much. Fire could chase away death with its warmth; he had seen it happen multiple times. But Joo Dee wasn't dying. He had to think. What else was special about fire? Fire was warmth, it was light, but it was also destruction. Its very nature was to burn and consume. And yet—and yet that was not always a bad thing. Fire burned, but sometimes that was what was needed. Wild fires purged forests of disease, parasites, and all the weak and decaying vegetation that hindered the health of the forest. Fire was the heart of forges. It burned and melted, but it also purified. He wondered if the same could be applied to his healing abilities.

Zuko inhaled deeply and tightened his hold on the strand he had untangled. Then he willed it to burn, to be cleansed away. His energy pulsed like a flare inside Joo Dee's mind, white hot and intense. She flinched and dug her nails into her knees. Zuko grimly held on. He burned through the dark thing he clutched until even the ashes were non-existent. Not that it was easy. Beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead. The realisation that this was only one fragment of spirits knew how many was enough to make him want to give up, but instead he reached for the next strand. He couldn't abandon this woman. Not when he had at last figured out what to do.

"Stay with me," he murmured to her.

The purification process was not pleasant for either of them. Linked as they were, he could feel her energy flinch just as much as her body when he burned through the taint. It had to hurt. Everything was so meshed and embedded. It didn't help that the shifting mass kept trying to dig itself deeper. Zuko couldn't be gentle. He was definitely careful, but there was no mistake that this was a battle for her mind. If he hesitated or was too timid, he would be driven back. It was frustrating. It was draining. All too soon, his breathing turned ragged and a fine tremor started in his hands.

Disentangle. Trap. Burn.

How many times had he repeated the pattern now? Everything about this was agonising. So slow. So seemingly endless. Bit by bit he destroyed the taint that spread like a disease through her mind, yet he could never make it to the core. His stamina was failing. The tugging on his energy felt sharper, more demanding. When the ringing started in his ears and his vision burst with black stars, Zuko knew he had to stop.

He broke the connection and swayed, almost collapsing against the woman. She gripped his shoulders to help steady him. It was hard to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I couldn't remove it all."

"You tried." She raised his chin and her eyes softened into a smile. "That is all I asked."

Zuko could not return her smile. He had wanted to purge all of the taint for her, to at least give her freedom back, even if he couldn't restore her memories. He had sensed that the damage inflicted on her mind was beyond what he or Katara could fix. Years of brainwashing had taken their toll. The effects would not go away with a few healing sessions—not today, not tomorrow, maybe not even months from now. Perhaps the woman had realised it too.

She released him and got to her feet. "I'm afraid I cannot confirm for you whether it is safe to stay in this place," she admitted, meeting each of their eyes. "However, hiding here will not solve anything in the long term. You need to decide what you want to do."

Katara reached for the woman. "Wait. There's no need to give up on your memories just yet. I can still use waterbending to try—"

"No." Joo Dee shook her head. "I have remembered enough to understand what you are up against. Trying to heal me further will be a waste of time. You would do better to escape the city while you can."

"We can't," Zuko said bluntly. "A person I know also got brainwashed. She was the Joo Dee who replaced you when you went missing, but then she got taken away by the Dai Li when her memories started to return. I won't leave without her."

"And we still have to meet with the Earth King," Sokka reminded everyone. "Leaving now would be pointless."

Joo Dee frowned. "I cannot help you to meet the Earth King, but if it's true that woman's memories started to return, then there is only one place where the Dai Li would have taken her."

"Where?" Zuko demanded.

"Lake Laogai."

Toph wriggled some of the dirt from her toes. "Don't tell me we have to go on a boat. I hate boats."

"No boats are required," Joo Dee said with a hint of amusement. "The lake is just a cover to hide the bunker underneath."

"Secret bunkers, eh?" Toph flashed a grin. "Now we're talking. When do we leave?"

Zuko got to his feet. "We should leave now. The Dai Li are likely still searching for us, but that will work in our favour. They won't expect us to turn up in their secret bunker."

"I agree," Joo Dee said, giving him an approving nod. "If Long Feng realises this woman is your goal, you will lose your chance to save her. It is better to make a move now while he is off guard."

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to rest first? You still look a bit pale."

Zuko shook his head. "I'll be fine. The dizziness has passed."

"I wasn't talking about the dizziness."

Zuko's jaw tightened. Iroh must have sensed that he had used too much of his energy to create the purification flames. Judging from the worried glances Aang kept shooting his way, the airbender was the same.

"I'll be fine," Zuko repeated. "Besides, I have my swords if all else fails."

He'd retrieved the dual weapons from the house before Joo Dee had come to meet them. Now he was glad for the familiar weight pressing on his back. His firebending likely had been weakened. He'd need sunlight to restore his chi, and he wasn't going to get that underground. Not that Iroh seemed too happy with this view of the matter. It was probably only the urgency of the situation that kept the older man silent; that and the fact that Zuko would not stay behind to rest no matter how hard he was pressured.

"Let's go," Zuko said, moving towards the exit.

"Wait!"

They all turned to look at Katara.

"What is it?" Zuko demanded.

The younger girl must have noticed the impatience in his voice, because she threw him an irritated glance. "This is important." She shifted her gaze to Joo Dee and her expression softened. "I mean, I feel weird if I keep calling you 'Joo Dee'. It's just an identity that was forced on you, right?" A hopeful gleam entered her eyes. "Did you remember your real name when Lee healed you?"

"No," Joo Dee confessed. "Personal details like that—those are the things the Dai Li want to erase the most." Her mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "Names work too much like an anchor; it makes it difficult to maintain control."

"Oh." Katara stared down at her hands. It was obvious she was distressed. "Are you sure you don't want me to try healing you? Maybe—"

The woman brushed her hand against Katara's cheek. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this isn't something you can fix." She pulled her hand away. "If you really want to make a difference, then focus on helping your friend who is still being controlled by the Dai Li. Perhaps her mind will be less damaged than mine."

"But—"

"Enough," the woman said firmly. "We should hurry."

"But you really wanted to know, didn't you?" Katara exclaimed, clenching her hands into fists. "I heard what you said before Lee tried to heal you. You wanted to know your identity more than anything!"

Joo Dee closed her eyes. "Yes," she admitted. "I wanted to learn that I had a name, a family. I wanted to remember who I was before I became a woman who just smiled and did as she was told." She spread her hands. "But those memories are gone. I realised it when Lee healed me. The lies pressing down on my mind have lessened, but there's nothing to fill the blanks. I've heard amnesia isn't supposed to be permanent, but what happens when your identity and past are rewritten? What then?" She shook her head. "Do you understand now? Whatever the Dai Li have done to me isn't going to go away any time soon. It's pointless to push yourself."

Katara took a step forward. "You can't just—"

Zuko placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. She glanced up at him in a silent demand to know why he was stopping her, but he just shook his head. Maybe Katara couldn't see it—she was always so optimistic and so certain she could fix everything—but Zuko had experienced a complete loss of self before. He understood that what this woman was trying to protect was, in fact, her own sense of hope. If Katara healed this woman now and failed to retrieve the desired memories, it would be a crushing blow. It would only confirm that the Dai Li had tampered too much with her mind. It would make her wonder if there was no hope for her at all, because even those with the power to create miracles couldn't fix her.

Aang scratched his cheek. "Well, I don't know if this will help, but if you don't like the name Joo Dee then why not come up with a new one for yourself in the mean time?"

The woman blinked. "Give myself a new name?"

"Why not?" His eyes crinkled into a grin. "I'm sure your memories will come back, but there's no harm in filling those blanks now until that day comes. I mean, isn't it better to just move on instead of waiting for the answers to come?"

Iroh chuckled. "A wise observation indeed." He smiled at the woman. "Well? What do you think of Aang's suggestion?"

Her brow furrowed. "I—I never really thought about giving myself a name." She shrugged a bit helplessly. "I'm not very creative, I'm afraid. I don't even know where to begin."

"I've been calling you plenty of nicknames in my head," Toph offered in a far too innocent voice. "If you wanted, I can—"

"None of that, brat," Mai muttered, slapping her hand over Toph's mouth to muffle the rest of her words. "We all know what your nicknames are like."

Zuko bit back a smile. Before Toph could retaliate, as he knew she would, Sokka distracted the girls by claiming that he was great at coming up with names. He then listed a few examples, most of which involved puns of some sort. Both Mai and Toph scrunched their noses in identical expressions of disapproval.

"Remind me not to ask you for advice on names if I ever have children," Mai said flatly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this twice in one day, but I agree with Knife Girl." Toph shook her head. "That was just embarrassing. Aiai Sā? Really?"

Sokka folded his arms. "What? There's nothing wrong with that name."

"Aside from the fact it sounds like a phrase used by pirates and naval personnel," Mai observed.

"And means something like 'love um'," Toph finished in distaste. "I wouldn't even name my pet that."

Joo Dee placed her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "I have to admit, such names don't really appeal to me."

Sokka shrugged. "Tough crowd. I just figured if you can choose your own name, you might as well make it fun."

The older woman thanked him but said she'd pass on the puns.

"Then how about Harumi?" Iroh suggested.

She raised her eyebrow. "Spring beauty?"

He spread his hands with a smile. "Well, we did meet you in spring and you are a very beautiful woman."

Zuko face-palmed. "Enough, Uncle. Let's just let the woman choose her own name."

Joo Dee agreed that they should not waste any more time worrying about such trivial matters. She didn't care what they called her for now; she just wanted to hurry to Lake Laogai before Long Feng caught onto their plans. Zuko was glad that she steered the conversation back to the issue at her hand. He sincerely hoped the older woman got all of her memories back, including learning her name, but right now he was more worried about Shizue.

He had seen for himself what happened to those who had been brainwashed for extended periods. This time he swore he would not let the Dai Li keep Shizue in their grasp.


	15. Beneath the Lake

Lake Laogai seemed like any vacation spot. The water was clear and reflected the sky and the beautiful scenery that surrounded the area. There were even some birds chirping in a nearby tree, helping to create the picturesque mood.

Toph stopped by the shore and spread her arms to raise a mound of earth from the bottom of the water. A circular-like nub could be glimpsed at the end of the platform, almost like a well. "Is this it?" she asked cheerfully.

Joo Dee stepped onto the platform. "Yes, but we should hurry inside. We do not want to be seen."

Zuko and the others followed her to the edge. What had looked like a small well turned out to be more of a manhole. Joo Dee opened the cover to reveal a long, narrow hole. He could vaguely make out a few steps at the bottom. A ladder had been built onto the side of the tunnel and extended all the way down.

"Ladies first," Toph said, pushing past him and beginning to climb.

He almost asked her how she managed to see where to hold onto the ladder rungs since she was blind. Then he remembered that this was Toph, logic didn't apply, and she would probably just say something about the amazingness of her grubby feet. Yeah, he'd pass on that conversation.

Zuko grabbed hold of the ladder and started his descent. The soft thunk of boots making contact with stone told him that the others were following. Soon, they were all gathered at the entrance to the bunker.

"The woman you know is probably being held in the rehabilitation area," Joo Dee explained, moving to take the lead. "We will have to be careful. There will be Dai Li agents on guard."

"Guards schmards," Toph said, waving a dismissive hand. "We can take 'em."

Zuko flicked her in the back of her head. "Don't go busting things up like you normally do. We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

She elbowed him in the stomach—a little too hard, if he was to be honest. No doubt it was payback for flicking her in the head. "You don't need to remind me," she said, baring her teeth in a smile. "I simply meant we can take the guards down if it comes to that."

Zuko frowned but didn't push the issue. All of them, including Toph, were aware that they couldn't afford to cause too much ruckus until they had Shizue safely out of the Dai Li's hands. Besides, they didn't have time to muck around chatting. They'd already wasted enough time arguing over whether a smaller infiltration group would be better (needless to say, Zuko had lost that argument).

"Let's just hurry," he muttered.

Joo Dee nodded and gestured for them to follow her deeper into the tunnel. The bunker was dark and dank: a web of stone corridors, waterways and passages, all lit by stones that had been fixed into the ground and which glowed dimly. Zuko thought the bunker looked more like a sewer, though he knew that wasn't the case. All he could smell was an odd mixture of damp mustiness. No sewer in the world smelt that subtle.

"This place is pretty big," Sokka observed.

"This is the base of operations for the Dai Li," Joo Dee explained. "Everything that Long Feng wants to keep hidden is here, including the people he wants to make disappear."

"Does the Earth King know about this place?" Iroh asked.

Joo Dee shook her head. "The Earth King is kept secluded in the palace and has little interaction with others. It is unlikely he knows the truth about the war, let alone what the Dai Li have been doing."

Which meant it might be futile to even try getting the Earth King's assistance. The guy sounded weak and unreliable. Then again, all Aang needed was support. It was likely that just loosening Long Feng's control of the military would be enough to get Aang the backup he needed. Sokka seemed to come to the same conclusion, judging by the thoughtful look that crossed his face.

"Dai Li coming up ahead," Toph warned.

The group ducked behind a wall and pressed themselves into the shadows. A few seconds later two agents passed by the corridor the group had been about to enter and headed into a side passage. Toph nodded to give the go-ahead. Joo Dee took the lead again and guided them down a dark stairway. Everyone was silent, careful to stick close to the walls and avoid making too much sound. Zuko's pulse quickened with adrenaline. It felt a bit odd trying to be stealthy in a group. He thought he might have been able to relax more if he was on his own. Such a large group made it difficult to hide at a moment's notice. It also increased their chances of being heard.

They entered a large chamber and followed Joo Dee through the passage on the opposite side. Zuko noted the chains dangling from the ceiling. A chill crept over his skin as he wondered about the purpose of the chains. In fact, this whole place was beginning to give him the creeps.

Voices drifted to them from behind a partially open door. Joo Dee placed her finger to her lips and guided them closer. Zuko peered through the gap and saw rows of women all standing in front of a Dai Li agent. The women were dressed in identical outfits and had their hair pulled into similar styles. All were young and pretty.

"I'm Joo Dee," the agent said in a low, hypnotic voice. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"I'm Joo Dee," the woman echoed in perfect unison. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"We are so lucky to have our walls to create order," the agent continued.

Again, the women repeated his words without a single person out of sync. Zuko's eyes narrowed. The women's pupils were dilated and their expressions were too neutral to be natural. It was obvious that some kind of mass brainwashing was being performed. Anger boiled in his veins, stoking the flames of his inner fire. He wanted to thrust open the door and take down the agent, to free the women who were slowly having their personalities and minds eroded. But he could also see at a glance that Shizue was not in this room. The knowledge kept him in check, though he didn't like it.

Zuko glanced at the woman next to him, one who had been brainwashed just like those inside the room. Her expression was unreadable, though there was an unnatural stiffness about her posture. No doubt she was more upset than she was letting on. She met his gaze and tilted her head in question, as if to ask if he had found the person he wanted. Zuko shook his head. Joo Dee pursed her lips and gestured for everyone to follow. No point lingering in such an exposed area.

The passage was long and split off into many paths. Zuko was actually surprised at the lack of agents on guard. Maybe the Dai Li were just overconfident that no one would find this place, but it still seemed strange. He felt like he was being lulled into a false sense of security. Joo Dee, however, was not concerned by how empty the bunker appeared. She led them without hesitation, taking them past a few sealed doors.

"You don't think we should check inside those rooms?" Sokka asked.

Joo Dee didn't pause. "There is a chamber up ahead where those who cause problems for the Dai Li are contained. Since the woman you seek was not with the others, I have a feeling she might be held there."

"You seem to know a lot about this place," Mai observed. Her tone suggested she didn't think this was a good thing.

"I was brought here many times," Joo Dee replied, not offended by the hint of distrust. "The Dai Li might have taken my identity from me, but even they couldn't wipe everything that I witnessed while working for them. I remember enough." Her voice turned brusque. "In any case, we should hurry. There seem to be less Dai Li on guards than usual. We should use that to our advantage."

Zuko's brow creased. So there normally were more people guarding the bunker.

"Perhaps the Dai Li are all out looking for us in the city," Katara mused.

Joo Dee said that it was possible. Either way, she didn't want to waste this opportunity. Zuko tried to brush off the unsettled feeling that kept niggling at him and followed the woman until they reached a sealed door. She used her earthbending to open it, revealing a darkened chamber on the other side. The creases on Zuko's brow deepened. Shizue was being held in here? There weren't even any of those glowing stones.

Joo Dee stepped inside, leaving the others no choice but to follow. Iroh had just conjured a ball of flames to give some light when the door sealed shut. There were a few gasps of surprise. Zuko unsheathed his swords with a ring of steel and shifted into an offensive stance. His gaze frantically sought for any flicker of movement. Something caught his eye from up above. Suddenly, green lanterns flared to life along the walls, casting the cavern into stark relief. Now he could see the Dai Li agents suspended like spider-monkeys from the chains dangling from the ceiling. There had to be at least forty of them. This was not good.

"Well done, Joo Dee," Long Feng said, stepping out from the shadows and flanked by several more Dai Li. "You have performed your task admirably."

Mai rounded on their guide. "I knew it," she gritted out. "I knew this woman couldn't be trusted."

Joo Dee shook her head, looking pale and wide-eyed. "No," she said, taking a step back. "I didn't betray—I would never—"

"Don't worry," Iroh said, gripping her shoulder. "We know you would not willingly betray us." His eyes narrowed on Long Feng. "You did something to her, didn't you?"

Long Feng's mouth curved into a smile. "Call it a contingency plan. We sensed that our control had loosened over this Joo Dee; however, rather than repair the damage immediately, we decided to plant a subliminal message in her mind to return here with any of the Avatar's group who managed to escape us."

All the colour drained from Joo Dee's cheeks. "That's not possible. I wanted to help them! I never wanted this!"

Long Feng remained unmoved. "Whatever you thought you wanted is of no significance. What matters is that you got the job done." He clasped his hands behind his back. "It's a pity this is as far as you go. Once a person realises they've been brainwashed it becomes harder to maintain control. I'm afraid you're of no use to me now."

Zuko stepped forward. "You bastard! Don't think we're going to let you get away with this! These are people's lives you're tampering with!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Long Feng raised his eyebrow. "You've made yourselves enemies to the state." He made a sharp gesture with his hand. "Take them into custody."

The Dai Li agents flanking him rushed to attack, even as those who had been clinging to the chains dropped from the ceiling and joined the swarm. Zuko didn't hesitate. His swords moved in a blur of steel, slashing through the stone hands that tried to latch onto him. Crumbled bits of rock and dust distorted his vision. No matter; he'd never relied on his sight all that much when acting as the Blue Spirit. Instead, he listened to the shuffle of footsteps and breathing around him, along with the whispers of instinct that pulsed through his blood. The battle became clearer in its chaotic movement: the Dai Li closing in, his allies blocking and countering. Zuko found his targets and slid across the ground to knock one agent off his feet before taking down another with his swords.

"Lee!"

That was Joo Dee's voice. Something grabbed the back of his shirt. One of the earthbenders on his side—he guessed it was Joo Dee—disintegrated the rock hand before it could tug him away. Zuko promised that he'd thank her later and turned to finish off the agent he'd knocked down. A spray of blood splattered across his face. He didn't even wait to see the man fall before he moved onto his next target. A part of him was aware that he was being too vicious with his finishing blows, but then he had never been so pissed off with his opponents before. For the Joo Dees who had been brainwashed, for the woman who had been betrayed by her own mind and for Shizue, he would take down every one of these bastards if he had to. He would stain his blades red. Besides, his bending was too weak to be of use right now, and swords were not as effective against earthbending. He didn't have the luxury of holding back.

Zuko vaulted over a rock pillar and landed in a crouch before two agents. One of them managed to deflect his attack with a hastily made wall of rock, but the other was not so lucky. Toph appeared out of nowhere and smashed the wall apart, then launched the agent off to the other side of the cavern.

She flashed a grin at Zuko. "Don't take all the fun, Sunshine."

"There's plenty to go around," he muttered, slashing through a rock hand that tried to latch onto his arm.

A flurry of knives shot past them and pinned an agent to the ground. It looked like Mai was busy. Iroh was close to her and helping to fend the Dai Li off with his firebending. Katara and Sokka were also working as a pair, backing each other up where needed. The siblings were doing a good job as well until rock hands grabbed onto both their tunics. There was a yelp from each as they were suddenly dragged towards the Dai Li. Toph cursed and raised her arms in a powerful motion. A wall appeared to stop Katara and Sokka's progress; the rock hands crumbled to dust.

A group of Dai Li turned on the earthbender as one, perhaps sensing that she was the biggest obstacle in their way. Toph propelled herself up to the ceiling and grabbed hold of the chains.

"Come and get me!" she taunted.

Some followed her and were soon tangled in the chains like the victims of a spider thanks to Toph's metalbending. The others got smarter and tried to bring her down with massive columns of rock. Joo Dee stepped in to help turn the columns back on their creators. The woman didn't seem to have the same raw power as Toph, but she was skilled and knew how to fight.

"Look out!" Aang yelled.

A gust of wind swatted two rock hands away before they could clamp onto Zuko. Right, it was dangerous to get distracted. He thanked Aang with a nod and moved to join the boy. Both seemed to have the same goal in mind: take down Long Feng. The older man had stayed out of the fight so far, preferring to play spectator. Zuko wasn't content to let that kind of cowardly behaviour slide. Besides, none of this would end until Long Feng was out of the picture.

"What's the matter?" Zuko taunted, slashing at an agent who got too close, and all the while pushing ahead to where Long Feng stood. "Too scared to take us on yourself?"

Long Feng sneered. "Why should I when there is no need?"

Aang raised a wall of earth to block a fresh attack of rock hands. "We'll give you a need soon enough!"

"I doubt that." Long Feng stepped aside to reveal a woman dressed in the garb of a Joo Dee. "This one is important to you, isn't she?"

Zuko's breath caught and it felt like his heart had got lodged into his throat. It was Shizue. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, either unaware or just uncaring of the battle happening around her. Her expression was too blank and her eyes were dead of all emotion. It was like the soul had been sucked right out of her.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. "You brainwashing bastard! Give her back!"

"Fifty Three," Long Feng said calmly, "the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Shizue's pupils dilated. "I am honoured to accept his invitation."

Quick as a flash, she darted forward, flipping right over a line of Dai Li agents, and then landed in front of Zuko. Her expression was blank as she attacked with snake-like viciousness, all rapid jabs and punches. The sudden display of aggression and speed took him off guard. Her knuckles connected with his arm. He managed to pull himself together to avoid the rest of her blows, and not a moment too late. The arm she had struck had gone numb and useless. His sword slipped from his nerveless grip and clattered to the ground.

"Shizue, what—"

The woman was already moving past him. She lashed out at Aang with the same rapid flurry.

"Don't let her hit you!" Zuko warned. "She can chi block like Ty Lee!"

Aang yelped as he twisted to avoid a jab to the back. "What?"

It was all the boy managed to say before he was forced to go on the defensive. Shizue did not have the same acrobatic grace as Ty Lee: her movements were fluid yet ruthless, grounded more in attacking strikes than the twisty, floating-like style Ty Lee adopted. Still, Shizue was very fast. It was obvious she had been well trained and knew what she was doing. Aang was soon backed into a corner.

"Shizue, stop!" Zuko yelled. "You don't want to attack us!"

"I'm afraid she doesn't have a choice," Long Feng replied. "Besides, you have other things to worry about."

As if on cue, a rock hand came for Zuko. He brought his sword up just in time to slice through it, but it was so much harder with only one sword. Dao blades were supposed to be used as a pair. Now he only had one good arm. Worse, it was his right. Zuko was ambidextrous for all intents and purposes, but his left hand still had the edge. He wouldn't be able to fight or deflect as well like this.

He cursed and tightened his grip on his sword. His palm felt sweaty and his heart thudded against his ribs. The four Dai Li agents who blocked his path to Long Feng closed in on him. Shirong was in the lead. Zuko swallowed and wondered if it was worth trying to firebend. His chi had been greatly depleted after using the purification fire, but maybe there was enough juice there to get in one good attack. He inhaled and willed his energy outwards, letting it shape into fire from his right hand and trail down his blade. The flames flickered and stuttered a little. Damn it. Too weak.

"Nice trick," Shirong observed, "but it looks like this is the end for you."

Zuko gritted his teeth and got his sword ready. Suddenly, a wall of stone came up between him and the agents. He turned to see Joo Dee holding the wall in place with her bending.

"Get to the others!" she ordered. "I'll hold them off!"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond when the wall crumbled to dust. Long Feng stepped past the Dai Li agents. "Enough," he said calmly. "Your betrayal has gone too far."

"I won't let you take him!" she retorted. "Lee is a good person! I'll protect him with my life if I have to!"

"Admirable sentiments, but it seems you still haven't realised it yet." Long Feng's voice turned cold. "Your mind belongs to me."

A shiver of foreboding crept down Zuko's spine. He wanted to tell Joo Dee to run, to get as far away from here as possible because he knew, he absolutely knew, that something terrible was about to happen. Except there was no time. All Long Feng had to say was those simple words.

"Forty Two," Long Feng said in a hypnotic voice, "the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Joo Dee's eyes dilated just as Shizue's had done. "I am honoured to accept his invitation."

She turned on Zuko as if a switch had been flicked. He threw himself out of the way before she could trap him in a cage of rock, then rolled to avoid a projectile. Four pairs of rock hands came for him. Zuko sliced apart the first one; the next was shattered with a water whip while a boomerang knocked aside one of the others. The rest of the hands latched onto him and began to drag him towards the waiting Dai Li. He twisted and thrashed, but he couldn't break free.

"Lee!"

Katara's shout echoed in his ears. He saw the siblings running towards him, but both were intercepted by Dai Li. Iroh and Mai caught onto what was happening and tried to break free of their own circle of agents to help. One of Zuko's attackers got taken out by Mai's knives, lessening the pull on his body, but then a rock hand latched onto her while her attention was distracted. She yelped as she got tugged off her feet. Zuko wanted to scream in frustration. He was grateful that everyone was trying to help him, but they were only putting themselves in danger.

"Oi!"

Two walls sprouted up from the floor: one in front of Zuko, pushing him away from the agents and completely overpowering the tug of their rock hands, while the other protected Mai. He blinked and saw Toph standing in the middle of the platform with her arms outstretched. Judging from the amount of agents entangled in the chains dangling from the ceiling, she had finished dealing with those who had gone after her.

"You jerks are beginning to get on my nerves," Toph said, blowing her fringe out of her face. "I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with the Blind Bandit!"

Toph stamped her foot, creating a ripple of earth to knock the earthbenders off balance. She followed up with pillars that should have struck all the Dai Li in her range, but Long Feng created a massive wall to block the majority of the attack. The man was obviously a powerful bender.

"Tch." Toph moved her head from side to side, making her neck click. "Alright, Mr Fancy Pants. I'll take you on."

She smashed through the wall with a single punch. Joo Dee blocked her path before Toph could get any farther.

"Get out of the way, lady!" Toph snapped. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Joo Dee was unmoved. Instead, she created a barrage of slabs of rock that Toph was forced to break or get crushed. The attack was not enough to overpower Toph, but it did keep the girl distracted. The Dai Li increased their efforts to subdue everyone. Zuko cursed his paralysed arm and tried his best to keep the rock hands away from him. If only his bending wasn't so weak.

Katara forced a path to him. "Let me see your arm. I'll heal you."

"You don't even know if you can! Besides, we don't have time for that!"

They were in the middle of a battle. True, many of the Dai Li agents had been incapacitated, but he and the others were still outnumbered. He wasn't even sure if they could hold out at this rate. Katara didn't have enough water on hand to perform her most powerful moves, Iroh's bending was still recovering, Mai had a limit to the amount of knives she could throw, and Sokka could only do so much with a boomerang and a club. Maybe if Aang could attack without being hindered they could turn the tables on the Dai Li again, but the airbender had been forced to dart around the chamber to escape Shizue and the agents who trailed after him. Even just being able to regroup would have made a difference, but the Dai Li were slowly but surely forcing them all to be more separated from each other. It was amazing that Katara had even reached him.

Toph made a frustrated sound. "Sorry, lady, but I've had enough of this!"

She smacked Joo Dee back with a wall of rock, then reshaped it to form a cage around the woman to keep her immobilised. Long Feng broke the cage as if it was nothing. Toph twisted her lips in irritation.

"So, you wanna play it that way, huh?" She shifted her stance. "Alright then. I'll just take you down a different way."

She propelled herself to the ceiling where Shizue, a couple of Dai Li, and Aang were jumping around the chains like owl-cats chasing a meadow vole. The earthbender wrenched a chain free and dropped towards the ground. Without warning, Shizue swung down from the chains and hit Toph mid-air in the back with a rapid string of blows. The girl's eyes widened as the paralysis took effect.

"No!" Zuko yelled. "Shizue, stop! You can't do this!"

There was no recognition in the woman's eyes. She caught Toph's limp form and landed on the platform, then tossed the girl into Shirong's waiting arms.

"Well done," Long Feng praised. "As expected of Fifty Three."

"Toph!" Aang yelled.

The younger boy dropped from the ceiling, but he had barely taken a step before he was accosted by Shizue. The Dai Li who had been trailing him also descended to form a pincer attack. This time Aang didn't hesitate: he blasted Shizue and the agents back with a gust of wind and charged at Shirong.

"Give her back!" Aang yelled.

Three Dai Li moved to block Aang's path. He clashed with them in a collision of rock, busting right through their defences. Shizue recovered from where she had been knocked down and went to pursue him. Zuko intercepted her.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Can't you see that you're just being controlled?"

Shizue made to run past him, apparently deciding he wasn't worth her effort. He stopped her with his sword. This time her blank eyes fixed on him. She lashed out with her hands, aiming to paralyse him just as she had done to Toph. It hurt to see how little awareness she had of who was her real enemy, hurt how she and Joo Dee could both attack without any hesitancy simply because Long Feng had ordered them to do so. They were like golems. Even now, Joo Dee was forcing Mai on the defensive and would soon overwhelm her. Iroh and Sokka tried to get closer to assist Mai, but both were blocked by the remaining Dai Li.

"Katara, help Mai!" Zuko cried, ducking to avoid a jab to his neck. "Snap Joo Dee out of the mind control if you can! I'll handle Shizue!"

"But—"

"Just go!"

None of them were going to make it out of the chamber at this rate. They needed to regroup and retreat. First, though, he wanted to at least try breaking the mind control on the two women. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving either behind.

"Shizue, look at me!" he pleaded. "You know me. You used to watch over me alongside my mother when I was a child. Please remember!"

Her attacks didn't falter. She kicked the sword out of his hand, forcing him to flip back to avoid the paralysing jab that followed. Zuko swallowed. Shizue's expression remained blank as she rushed him again. He managed to catch her wrist with his right hand, but she twisted and used the momentum to toss him over her shoulder. Zuko hit the ground with a thud. He gasped for breath, momentarily winded. Her fist came for him in a blur. He rolled to escape the blow and scrambled to his feet.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

He didn't know what he could do to stop her. Shizue straightened and flexed her hand. The sight made something twist inside Zuko. Had she injured herself? Did she even care?

"Shizue," he tried again, "please snap out of this! You were always loyal to Mother. She wouldn't want you to do this!"

Shizue charged for him. Zuko backed up, knowing he was running out of options. He spotted the sword he had dropped. Without a second thought, he threw himself forward and snatched the weapon from the ground, meeting her jab with the flat of his blade. A hiss escaped her lips. She tried to knock him off balance with a sweep kick, but he jumped the attack and retreated until he bumped into Mai.

"You alright?" Mai asked, sparing him a glance over her shoulder.

"Just peachy."

Katara joined them, even as the ice wall she had created was shattered by a rock projectile. It seemed the two girls had purposely tried to draw Joo Dee closer so that they could cover Zuko as well. Now the three teens stood back to back. The problem, of course, was that they also had to deal with both brainwashed women.

"I don't have many weapons left," Mai confided.

Zuko tightened his grip on his sword. "Then let's finish this quick."

The three sprang into action. Katara used a water whip to push Shizue back while Zuko charged for Joo Dee. He dug his sword into the slab of rock she shoved at him and vaulted over it, grabbing hold of the front of her dress and forcing her to the ground.

"Now!" he yelled.

Mai came in right on cue. Thin blades pierced through Joo Dee's clothes, avoiding Zuko completely to pin the woman down. It was unsettling how Joo Dee's eyes were still dilated and her expression blank, yet she twisted and thrashed to break free. Zuko got off her.

"Watch out!" Katara warned.

He turned to see Shizue coming for him. The waterbender had been held up by two Dai Li agents and even now was trying to fend them off. Mai unsheathed the dagger he had given her. The pearly blade and the message engraved on it glinted in the greenish light. He wondered if it was her last weapon.

"Hey, you," Mai said, glancing at the woman she had immobilised. "You said you didn't want to be controlled anymore, right? Then snap out it! Didn't you want to find out who you are? Didn't you want to be free?" She turned away from the woman. "You'll never get anywhere if you stay under the Dai Li's control."

Having said her piece, Mai raced forward to meet Shizue. Zuko was about to follow when he saw the blank expression flicker in Joo Dee's eyes.

"Freedom," Joo Dee murmured. "Yes, I wanted to be free. I wanted to know the truth." Tears gathered in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Zuko was on his knees at her side in a second. "Hey," he said, gripping her shoulders. "It's really you, right? You really snapped out of it?"

Joo Dee's expression hardened with resolve. "Get these knives off me, Lee."

Zuko obeyed without question, freeing up one of her arms so she could help him remove the rest. The woman got to her feet. In a powerful motion, she stamped forward and thrust her arms out. The ground juddered and rose to trap Shizue inside a cage of rock. Mai blinked in surprise, but Joo Dee didn't stop there. She turned on the other Dai Li, creating walls, stopping pillars, and in general countering their attacks so that Sokka, Iroh and Katara were able to put up a better fight. It wasn't that Joo Dee was much stronger than the other benders; her betrayal simply caught the Dai Li off guard.

"Come back!" Aang yelled.

Zuko spun to see Long Feng and Shirong escaping with the still paralysed Toph. Joo Dee raised a wall to block the door. Shirong smashed through it easily and continued to run with Aang and Sokka hot in pursuit. Long Feng didn't follow. Instead, he turned to confront the woman.

"You dare to betray me again, Forty Two?" Long Feng demanded.

"That's not my name," she said in an icy voice. "Nor is it Joo Dee."

He tilted his head. "Oh, so you've remembered who you are?"

"No." Her eyes narrowed and she shifted into an offensive stance. "I don't need to know my name. What matters is that you don't control me anymore!"

She thrust her hands forward to hit him with a mass of rock. Long Feng brought his arms together in a cross-like gesture and turned her attack to dust. He retaliated with a move that sent her reeling. She struggled to her feet, hair falling out of its style.

"You're no match for me," Long Feng observed. "Do you really think I was able to get this far in life just through my wits alone?"

Something flickered in her eyes. "That's right. You're originally from the Lower Ring. You're just a commoner."

His mouth twisted. Apparently, reminding him of his humble birth had been the wrong thing to say. He lashed out at her in a violent string of earthbending moves—powerful enough to maybe even match Toph. Joo Dee tried her best to defend against him, but it was clear she was being overwhelmed. Her shields crumbled, her feet were forced back in staggering steps, and even her breathing turned ragged. She tried to propel herself over one of his attacks, perhaps hoping that close combat would be easier, but he made a pillar strike her from behind. Joo Dee gasped in pain and tumbled to the ground like a discarded doll.

"No!" Iroh shouted.

The firebender was blocked by Dai Li before he could even get close. Mai threw her dagger at Long Feng, but he stopped it with a wall just before the tip could strike his face. The next second Mai was flying through the air, struck with a pillar to the chest.

"Mai!"

Zuko didn't even care that he had said the wrong name. He was so tired of seeing his friends hurt. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Katara broke free of the agent she had been fighting and moved to defend Mai and Joo Dee before either could get captured. Zuko was relieved, but a part of him was also frustrated. He felt so useless. All he had was a sword and a paralysed arm.

If only he could bend. If only he could heal his arm and unleash his full power.

Instinct whispered that he could tap into the threads of energy that linked him to those with whom he had bonded. Aang, Iroh, Changpu, even the nameless Joo Dee; he could feel their energy sealed beyond the doors. His chi would be replenished in an instant. Still, the thought made him blanch. If he opened a door and allowed the energy to flow into him, he would absorb that person's chi like a parasite. Zuko couldn't do that, especially since he knew the only reason his uncle was so weak right now was because he had absorbed the man's energy.

Movement caught Zuko's attention from out of the corner of his eye. Someone had freed Shizue from her rock cage. The woman was as blank-faced as ever, yet she still headed straight for Katara. Perhaps she judged the waterbender as the biggest threat; it seemed like that was how Shizue targeted people.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "No you don't," he muttered.

He ran after her, not caring if he didn't stand a real chance. Mai had snapped Joo Dee out of the mind control. Maybe he could do the same for Shizue. The last time he'd tried to get information out of the older woman, she had not reacted to anything he'd said either until he'd mentioned the princess. Perhaps that was the key. Shizue had always cared more about his mother and her own duty than anything.

"Shizue!" he called after her back. "Didn't you swear an oath to serve Princess Ursa and carry out her wishes? If you continue to help the Dai Li, you'll be going against your duty! You'll be breaking your promise!"

The woman froze. His heart quickened as he wondered if he had finally got through to her. She turned to look at him, and a hint of recognition flickered in her eyes. "You," she murmured, half reaching for him. "You're—"

A rock hand clamped over her mouth and bound her wrists. Horrified, he watched as she was dragged back by an invisible force straight into Long Feng's arms.

Zuko snarled in frustration. "Stop getting in the way!" he growled, sprinting after them.

A part of him was aware that he was being reckless. He couldn't stop Long Feng in his current state. There wasn't anyone to give him backup either. Sokka and Aang were long gone in pursuit of Toph, and the nameless Joo Dee and Mai were injured. True, Katara and Iroh would have tried to give him their support if he asked, but both were tied up with Dai Li and were all that stopped Joo Dee and Mai from being captured. At least, that had been Zuko's impression until the rock hands holding Shizue captured crumbled to dust.

"What the—" Long Feng began in a startled voice.

Joo Dee slumped back to the ground. She must have dredged up enough energy to bend. Shizue took advantage of Long Feng's distraction and rammed her head back into his nose. Blood sprayed everywhere. She spun around and hit him in his pressure points, rendering his limbs useless. Long Feng cried out and toppled like a log. The Dai Li abandoned Katara and Iroh in favour of protecting their leader. Shizue didn't falter. She snatched up the dagger Mai had thrown and tugged Long Feng close to her, pressing the sharpened edge to his neck.

"Stay back!" she warned.

The agents froze and watched her with wary eyes.

"You're going to let us leave now," Shizue ordered them. "Make a wrong move and I'll slit this man's throat." A vicious smile curved her lips. "I'll take pleasure in doing it as well."

Long Feng let out a groan, apparently too paralysed to do much more. Shizue hauled him to his feet in a surprising display of strength. She gestured with her head for Zuko and the others to follow, even as she began backing away to the door.

"Wait," Katara said. "Let me try healing their injuries first."

Shizue hesitated but then nodded to allow this, so Katara quickly knelt beside Mai and brought her glowing palms to the girl's chest. Once she had done what she could with that wound, she moved to Joo Dee and did the same for the older woman. Both females still appeared to be injured and struggled to their feet, but at least there had been some improvement. Zuko waved her off before she could offer to fix his arm; the chi block had already worn off.

"Thank you for your patience," Shizue said, dipping her head in a mocking bow to the Dai Li who stood watch. "We'll be taking our leave now."

Katara moved to help support Mai and take on some of her weight; Iroh did the same for Joo Dee. Zuko collected his other sword and sheathed it, then hurried to join the others. He wasn't sure what had happened to Sokka, Aang or Toph, but it seemed that Shizue's plan to hold Long Feng hostage was working. The Dai Li agents glared but made no motion to pursue them.

"Fifty Three," Long Feng hissed, finally finding his voice, "the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Shizue narrowed her eyes. "That isn't going to work on me this time. Still, I don't like that nasty little mouth of yours." She ripped off the scarf from her neck and stuffed it into his mouth. "Chew on that for a while. Spit it out and I really will slit your throat."

Katara leaned closer to Zuko. "This is the woman who helped to look after you as a child?"

He bit back a smile. "She didn't show her ruthless side as much then."

Back then, Shizue had been more like a nanny to him, scolding him when he did something wrong or helping to watch over him with his mother. It was only after piecing more of his memories together—not to mention being able to view the past from a teenager's perspective—that he'd realised Shizue had been playing a role and had many secrets. Perhaps that was why it hadn't shocked him to discover she could fight, though her chi blocking ability had taken him by surprise.

"I like her," Mai decided. "She doesn't muck around."

Zuko made a sound of agreement. He was happy to be reunited with Shizue. What concerned him was how much the Dai Li's taint still influenced her mind. She had just demonstrated that she could resist the command to attack. It was also true that she had appeared to recognise him earlier, but then why was she ignoring him now? He wanted to demand answers, but he also knew that this wasn't the time. Their main priority right now was to get out of the bunker. Hopefully, they'd be able to meet up with the others as well.

Either way, they weren't in the clear just yet.


	16. Separated

Aang's heart pounded. He and Sokka had emerged from the bunker to find themselves surrounded by Dai Li. Everywhere he looked was a wall of dark-garbed agents: grim-faced men that blocked their path on all sides and seemed to merge with the shadows of dusk. The sight made the two boys freeze, though Aang was by no means ready to back down. Instead, he clenched his hands into fists and glanced around at the agents, searching for any sign of Shirong and Toph. No way was he letting the Dai Li take their friend. Not after coming this far.

"Shirong!" Aang yelled. "Stop hiding and show yourself!"

Sokka pressed closer to the airbender. "Not sure we're in any position to be making demands right now," he muttered, getting his boomerang ready. "In case you haven't noticed, we're a little outnumbered."

"I don't care about that! I'm getting Toph back now!"

Sokka didn't get a chance to respond. A group of Dai Li stepped aside to reveal Shirong, who came to stand in front of his fellow agents. The man's gaze was cold and assessing, showing no hint of alarm now. Toph had been bound with rope and was being clutched by another agent. She seemed to be unconscious, judging by the way her eyes were closed and she made no sound. Perhaps they had wanted to take extra precautions in case the paralysis and chi blocking wore off. Aang's eyes narrowed. These people had gone too far.

"Let her go!" he demanded, wind picking up around him.

"Or you'll do what?" Shirong questioned. "You are completely surrounded. If you wish to ensure her safety, surrender yourselves to us now."

Aang gritted his teeth. "Like we'd do that! We've seen what you do to the people who you capture! You brainwash them and turn them into pawns!"

"Protecting the peace of Ba Sing Se is all that matters." Shirong's voice hardened. "If you refuse to surrender, then you give us no choice. Peace and stability must be upheld!"

He gave a signal to the Dai Li. As one, the agents in the front rows released a mass of rock hands.

"Uh, Aang," Sokka said nervously. "Now might be a good time to get your glow on."

Aang inhaled a breath and let the power of the Avatar State flow through him. Energy thrummed through his veins, his chi paths, building and building until it was like his entire body was brimming with power. His eyes and tattoos glowed pure white. It was exhilarating.

It was terrifying.

A part of him knew that he had not regained complete mastery over the Avatar State. He was still treading a fine line between being in control and being the one controlled. Only his emotions—his desire to protect his friends—kept him focussed. He couldn't be scared. He couldn't back down. So he pushed back the rock hands with a violent blast of wind, even as he ascended into the air, rising above the Dai Li.

"Stop him!" Shirong shouted.

Mounds of rock rose to meet Aang in a unified attack. He broke through the walls that tried to entrap and crush, smashing through everything with an ease that would have been horrifying to his enemies. Clouds of dust and rubble blurred his vision. He was about to call upon the wind to clear it when a jagged slab of rock slipped through the cloud—too fast for him to react. The rock slammed into his chest, his bone, striking deep to his heart. It all happened so quickly. He gasped in breathless shock, pain overwhelming his nerves, his very being. He couldn't breathe. He was falling and he couldn't breathe.

"Aang!"

The scream sounded muffled to his ears. It was like he was falling into a different world: a world where a path all the colours of the aurora lit up the night sky and an illuminated form loomed over him. He gasped for oxygen that would not come and stretched his fingers towards the figure, towards himself. This was the centre of his power, the very connection that tied him to the Avatar State. He watched, helpless, as the glowing form flickered and began to disintegrate. No light. No power. The path crumbled under his feet and then he was falling again, even as his past lives slipped away from him like sand on the wind.

Even as his own body was swallowed up in silence and nothingness.

_Aang._

The voice that called his name was less a sound as it was a feeling, a touch of warmth that passed through him in a whisper. Aang blinked into the suffocating darkness and saw a thread of light descend towards him.

_Hold on._

Aang didn't understand why he should listen, but the voice was insistent. It prodded and guided him into closing his fingers around the thread. Instantly, a shock of energy passed through him. He blinked and found himself standing inside a cocoon of golden flames. Aang swivelled around in surprise. A shaggy-haired teen stood at the centre of the cocoon, holding the other end of the thread.

"Zuko?" Aang took a step forward. "What are you—what is this place? I thought I died."

Zuko gritted his teeth. It occurred to Aang that the prince looked very pale, almost incorporeal.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Zuko admitted. "Healing that woman's mind took too much out of me. Still, it looks like you'll be okay for now." His mouth quirked into a smile. "You're a lucky kid. I almost lost you back there."

Aang's eyes widened. "You—you brought me back?"

"Just barely. I didn't expect to be able to talk to you like this though."

The flames around them stuttered, getting smaller by the second. Zuko winced and tightened his hold on the thread in his hand. Aang's brow creased. Something wasn't right here.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked. "You really don't look well."

Transparent and like the teen might fall apart was what Aang wanted to say, but that seemed a bit tactless.

Zuko waved off the concern. "It's nothing I didn't expect. I'm just sorry I dragged you into this mess. None of this would have happened if we hadn't tried to save Shizue."

"Like I care about that! You're my friend. Of course I'd help you rescue Shizue!"

"I know, but that's why I have to take responsibility." He staggered a little, even as the flames flickered and shrunk more. "The Avatar is supposed to bring hope to the world. I never believed in those words before, but after travelling with you and seeing what you're capable of, I want to believe in the legend. I want to believe in you." Their eyes met. "That, and I just don't want my friend to die. You're a good kid; I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you."

Aang sucked in a breath. This was the first time Zuko had openly admitted to their friendship. It made him want to grin like an idiot, but the flames were still sputtering and he'd have to be blind not to notice how the prince's outline had started to blur.

"Don't let me down, Aang." Zuko held his gaze. "Promise me that you'll win. Promise that you'll stop my father and Azula!"

Something cold settled in Aang's stomach. "You shouldn't talk like that. It makes it sound like you don't expect to be there with me."

Zuko averted his face. "I'm going to buy you as much time as I can. Katara still has the Spirit Oasis water. She can save you. I know she can. So just hold on, okay?"

"Wait, Zuko! What about—"

"It's okay. I won't let you die."

"That isn't what I meant!"

The prince's form flickered and changed into a sun-like sphere of flames. Aang blinked and just like that the scene changed. Gone was the cocoon of fire. He was back to struggling in darkness and trying to breathe, struggling to live. But he wasn't alone. The golden thread of energy was still connected to him and humming with life. Another's life. He realised then that what he had been speaking to before was just a manifestation of Zuko's consciousness; that their energy and bodies were so intrinsically linked, in fact, that he was not sure if he could have separated the two. The thought did not comfort him.

"I meant you, you dummy," Aang muttered. "What will happen to you?"

The life energy that hummed through him, that kept his heart beating, was dwindling. Aang tried to detach the thread, but it refused to be cut. He was trapped in his broken body, and Zuko was right there with him. It was awful. People risked themselves for him so easily just because he was the Avatar, but he had seen the glowing form of the Avatar State crumble; he had seen his past lives slip away from him. In that moment, Aang knew he was no longer the Avatar or a bringer of hope. He was just a normal boy.

"You can't die for me, Zuko," Aang said, clutching with his spirit at any scrap of the prince he could feel. "I can't stop the Fire Nation like this. That's why you have to live. You have to fight with me."

They had come so far together. He didn't want it to end like this.

He didn't ever want to lose his friend.

oOo

The ladder leading out of the bunker came into sight. Katara could have wept in relief. She and the others had been trying to escape the bunker when Zuko had suddenly cried out Aang's name and collapsed. The teen was still unconscious and being carried by Iroh. It had terrified her more than she had cared to admit. What had happened to Aang? What had happened to Zuko? Even checking the prince's condition with her bending had not given any clues. All she knew was that something had gone wrong.

"Hurry!" Iroh urged.

He looked more worried than she had ever seen him. She remembered that Iroh also shared some kind of energy link with Zuko. Perhaps he could sense what was actually happening. Even now, she could hear the old man muttering to his nephew.

"Let me in, Zuko," he said, clutching the teen closer. "Don't block my energy. I can help you. Please."

Katara swallowed and ran faster, still helping Mai to keep her balance. Shizue was up ahead with Long Feng, but she stopped upon reaching the ladder.

"Can you get us up there so we don't have to climb?" she asked, turning to face Joo Dee.

There was no way they would all make it up with Long Feng and Zuko. Joo Dee nodded and raised her arms in a powerful motion. The platform underneath them broke away from the rest of the rock and began to rise. Katara licked her lips, her heart pounding. Joo Dee kept their make-shift lift steady and thrust her hand at the ceiling to break the rock apart so they could pass through the gap. A dusky sky greeted their vision: moon and stars peeping out from a canvas of bruised colours and shadows. Then Katara's breath caught in her throat as she saw the nightmare into which they had stumbled. There were Dai Li everywhere. Toph was unconscious and bound with rope, Sokka was trapped inside a cage of rock, and Aang lay on the ground looking broken and far too lifeless.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, catching sight of her. "Help Aang! He got hit and—"

She didn't wait to hear the rest of his words and was already moving to jump off the platform.

Iroh grabbed her wrist. "Take us with you," he said grimly. "Zuko has linked himself to Aang. Getting them closer might help."

She nodded and pulled them both into the water that rose to meet her from the lake. Katara propelled the three of them forward, water twisting around them like a funnel and sweeping agents out of the way to clear a path to Aang. She had to trust that the others would help her brother and Toph. The Avatar could not be allowed to die. Aang could not be allowed to die. Zuko was already fighting to save him; she had to do her part as well.

"Stand down unless you want your leader to die!"

That was Shizue. It seemed she was trying to hold the Dai Li off by using Long Feng as leverage. Katara left the woman to it and swept away the last of the agents who blocked her path. Soon, she was kneeling on the ground and placing her glowing palms against Aang's chest. So much damage, so little response. He was barely clinging to life. Still, she could feel Zuko's presence all through the younger boy. It was like the two had become one, sharing one heartbeat, one pulse, one energy.

 _Hold on_ , Zuko's chi seemed to whisper through Aang's body. _Just hold on_.

It didn't feel like Zuko was trying to heal Aang in the usual way. He was just giving the boy time. Time for her to reach him.

Katara pulled her hands away from Aang's chest and met Iroh's gaze. Her cheeks were damp with tears. "This is bad."

Neither of the boys would survive at this rate. She had to heal Aang quick and she knew that she would need the Spirit Oasis water to do it. The problem was that they were still surrounded by Dai Li. Joo Dee had managed to break the rock that encased Sokka, allowing him to fall back in with the others, but the fact that Toph was also being held hostage had put them in an impasse. Shizue wasn't willing to give up Long Feng, knowing the Dai Li would turn on them in an instant, and the Dai Li weren't willing to give up Toph.

Long Feng spat the scarf out of his mouth. "Just take them down!" he yelled. "Do it now!"

The Dai Li didn't hesitate. Neither did Sokka. He threw his boomerang at the agent holding Toph, then called on Joo Dee for backup. The woman projected him into the air with a pillar, right over the rock hands that would have grabbed him, but he was intercepted by another agent before he could make it to Toph. Sokka groaned and fell back against the ground. He would have been captured by the Dai Li had Joo Dee and Mai not stepped in to help him.

"Don't waste time fighting them!" Shizue yelled. "We need to get out of here!"

"We can't leave Toph!" Sokka retorted, struggling to his feet. "She's our friend!"

Shizue shook her head. "Fools. You'll all be captured at this rate."

"She's right," Iroh murmured.

He and Katara had also taken up defensive stances to ward off the agents near them: Katara surrounded herself and the two boys with water to create a massive octopus form while Iroh blasted back any stray attacks with fire. It was lucky that they were next to a lake and that it was night time. She had more power this way. Still, all of them were worn out or injured from the previous battle. Katara knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

"Take Aang and Zuko and get out of here," Iroh told her. "You're our best hope now."

"But—"

"Just do it!"

She met his gaze, seeing in his eyes what he was trying to say: that Zuko and Aang were running out of time; that she was a waterbender and had the best chance of escaping; that the weak and injured would only slow her down and make it easier to be pursued by the Dai Li.

That this wasn't an argument, and she needed to leave right now.

Katara let out a torn sound and scooped Zuko and Aang into her arms with her bending, clutching both boys to her chest. "Keep my brother safe," she begged.

"I'll make sure he isn't captured," Iroh promised. "Now go."

She summoned more water to her, creating a giant wave to push back as many Dai Li as she could before she enclosed herself and the two boys inside a spiralling funnel. Not giving herself a chance to doubt her decision, she propelled herself over to the lake, squeezing back tears as she and her unconscious burdens moved rapidly across the water. The sound of fire blasts and smashing rock told her that Iroh and the others were trying to stop any Dai Li from following. Katara did not look back. Even if it hurt. Even if she hated that she had to leave them behind. The hope of the world was resting on her ability to save Aang. She had to get the boys to safety.

Eventually, she made it to the other side of the lake. Katara kept up her water funnel for as long as she could before the distance between her and the large body of water was too great to maintain the form. She collapsed to her knees with the boys, unable to drag both of their dead weights at the same time. A quick scan around revealed that she was alone. It was all just farmland and trees. The shadowy outline of the Outer Wall loomed in the distance. Good enough.

Katara reached into her robe and pulled out the vial of Spirit Oasis water. She uncorked the top and gathered the water into her hands, letting it surround her skin like gloves. Her mouth felt too dry and her heart pounded. She swallowed and placed her hands over Aang's heart. "Please work," she murmured.

The water glowed pale blue, taking on a healing touch. She connected with Aang's chi paths, feeling for his crushed chest and barely functioning heart. Zuko's presence was still there as well, but his energy felt diminished compared to when she had sensed him before. The signature warmth was small and fragile, like a flame about to stutter into nothing. Panic clawed at her insides, whispering that maybe this was too much for her. Maybe she couldn't save either of them. She pushed the feeling down. No, she had to focus. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Inhaling deeply, she let her instincts guide her into what she should do next. The power of the Spirit Oasis water was immense. It was like holding all the spiritual energy of the world in her hands: unearthly, beautiful, like the moon and ocean wrapped into one. It had a will of its own and tapped into a power she could not hope to ever possess. So she let the water do as it pleased, let it flow through Aang and find the places that needed attention. Both boys began to breathe easier. Some of the colour also returned to their cheeks. She smiled in relief and continued to fix up what she could of Aang's wounds. The damage was still too much to heal in one session, but at least she could do enough to stabilise him. Or that was her hope.

She watched the light fade from the water, leaving it bereft of spiritual power, and pulled her hands away from Aang's chest. This was all she could do for him for now. Her body wouldn't handle another healing session. She felt too weak-limbed and drained. So she settled between Zuko and Aang and interlaced her fingers with theirs. It was reassuring to feel the warmth of their skin against hers, to feel the beat of their pulses. Neither boy had stirred during the healing. She hoped it was just because they needed more time to recover. Aang's brain felt like it might have suffered slight trauma, perhaps from a lack of oxygen, but she didn't even know what to make of Zuko's condition. All she could do was trust in the power of the Spirit Oasis water.

"You'll wake up soon, right?" she asked them.

She didn't want to be left alone. She wanted to hear Aang's laughter and see Zuko's rare smile again. She wanted to have both boys tell her that they were fine and that it would be no problem at all to go back and help the others.

Katara gripped their hands tighter and closed her eyes. The silence was awful. Eventually, she realised that she could not just sit there with them while so exposed. The problem was how to get them to a safer place.

A familiar rumbling sound came from above. She looked up and saw a dark, blotch-like thing pass overhead. It circled once before it began to lower. Soon the blotch took form: six legs, two horns, a whole lot of fur. Her eyes widened as she realised it was a flying bison.

"Appa!" she exclaimed, letting go of the boys' hands and scrambling to her feet. "How did you get here?"

She remembered that Aang had been forced to leave the bison in the hands of the Outer Wall soldiers because it would be a breach of protocol to allow the animal inside the city. Not that this seemed to have stopped Appa. He made the rumbling sound again and landed on the ground next to her, lowering his head to nuzzle her first before he shifted his attention to Aang. She guessed that Appa must have sensed that his master was in danger. Their bond was just as strong as what Zuko shared with Aang in many ways.

"Thank goodness you managed to find us," she murmured, patting his shaggy fur. "I didn't know what I was going to do."

A much more human groan distracted her. She glanced up to see a man clinging to Appa's back. Panic flared in her chest, and she was just getting her water ready to attack when he toppled off the bison and landed on his butt in front of her. She blinked. "Changpu?"

The soldier groaned again. She'd barely recognised him since his hair was loose and he wasn't wearing all his armour. Instead, he had donned some kind of casual attire: loose brown pants and a sleeveless tunic. She supposed armour would have been pointless since he wasn't in any condition to fight. His bandages could still be seen under the cloth.

"What happened?" she asked, kneeling next to him. "Were you the one who helped Appa to escape?"

"Escape?" Changpu pointed his finger at the bison. "That thing kidnapped me and almost got me killed!"

She blinked again. "Uh—"

Changpu went into a rant, interposed with much hand waving that would have made Sokka proud, about how he had gone to check on the bison because Appa had been making lots of noise and he had been worried that the other soldiers might do something drastic. He had not been able to calm the bison. Instead, Appa had snatched him up by the front of his tunic and flew off with him over the wall. Of course the other soldiers had tried to stop their advancement, and of course Changpu had been forced to deflect their attacks as much as he could or risk getting hit himself.

"Now everyone probably thinks I'm a traitor," he complained.

It was just lucky that he hadn't fallen and gone splat. Changpu explained that the chittering creature who accompanied the Avatar had appeared out of nowhere and distracted Appa enough into dropping him. Fortunately, Appa had caught him again; unfortunately, that meant Changpu had been left to hold on to Appa's back for dear life while they spun and swerved through the air. And did he mention that flying was really awful?

"It does take some getting used to," Katara agreed.

Poor Changpu still looked a bit green. She wondered if he felt the motion sickness more because he was an earthbender. Toph had never liked flying much either.

"You mentioned a chittering creature," she continued, glancing around the field. "Do you mean Momo?"

As if on cue, there was a flutter of wings and Momo swooped down from the sky to land on Katara's shoulder. She smiled and scratched his chin. "So, this is where you disappeared to, hrm?"

Momo chittered in greeting. The lemur had not gone with them inside the bunker. Perhaps he had been missing Appa and had wanted to reunite with his friend for a while. Perhaps he had even wanted to warn Appa of what was going on; both animals were very aware and protective of their human companions. Either way, she was glad to find Momo safe.

The lemur jumped off her shoulder and moved to sniff Aang and Zuko. Appa let out a low rumble. Momo chittered in response and patted at Aang's chest with his paw. It sounded like the two animals were chatting.

"Are they okay?" Changpu asked, gesturing at the boys.

Katara sighed and settled into a more comfortable position next to the soldier. She explained what had happened at Lake Laogai and how she had been forced to flee with "Lee" and Aang. Changpu was shocked to hear that the Dai Li had attacked them, never mind that the so-called protectors of Ba Sing Se had been brainwashing people inside a secret bunker. It was a testament of how loyal he was to Zuko that he didn't doubt her testimony for a moment.

"I healed Aang the best I could," she continued. "I can only hope that the healing will have a positive effect on Lee as well. He has no injuries from what I can tell. Whatever is wrong with him is beyond me." She hugged her knees to her chest. "All I can do is wait for them both to wake up."

Changpu's brow creased. "That must have been what I felt earlier."

"Hrm?"

He shrugged. "It was weird. I could feel Pri—uh, I mean Lee's energy weakening and reaching out to me, but then it was like a big wall came up between us."

"A wall?"

Iroh had mentioned something similar: how Zuko had blocked his uncle's energy, shutting the man out from helping him. Perhaps Zuko had been scared that he would absorb the energy of those connected to him again. She didn't quite understand how the whole process worked, but Shang's scrolls had mentioned the bonds created by those who wielded the Undying Fire were very powerful and could be manipulated if the healer chose. It seemed in this case that Zuko had wanted to risk only his own life.

Changpu shrugged again. "I don't know if you would call it a wall or what. It was some kind of block anyway." He stared at Zuko in a mixture of fondness and concern. "Seems like this kid can't help but get himself into trouble."

"I'd say you aren't much different," she quipped. "You did get kidnapped by a bison."

Pink spots formed on his cheeks. "That was different!"

Katara covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. Changpu's blush darkened, but he soon cleared his throat and asked her what she planned to do next. The change of subject worked. She sobered and glanced down at her hands.

"I want to help the others," she admitted. "Maybe with Appa, I can—"

"I wouldn't risk it. You said Long Feng and the Dai Li are after you?" He shook his head. "I may be just a low-ranked soldier on the Outer Wall, but even I know the dangers of going against the Dai Li. Lake Laogai and the city will be crawling with guards by now. Plus, this bison isn't exactly hard to miss."

"But the others—"

"I didn't say you should abandon them." Changpu smiled at her surprised expression. "I'll help you if I can, Katara, but that still only leaves the two of us, a bison and a lemur. Well, at least until these two wake up." He jerked his thumb at Aang and Zuko. "That isn't enough to take down the Dai Li, especially if your friends have been captured. We'd just be walking into a trap."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"We hide low for a while and gather information. My family's farm actually isn't too far from here. We can get some rest tonight in one of the barns and come up with a plan. Maybe by then our sleeping beauties will have awoken."

Katara resisted the urge to argue. She knew the plan was logical and probably much better than her reckless "go back and hope that it all worked out" idea, but patience had never been her forte. She didn't like the thought of leaving the others in potential danger. Still, Zuko and Aang needed time to recover. Even if they did wake up, both were unlikely to be of use in a fight any time soon. Appa, while powerful in his own right, was also no match for so many earthbenders.

"I guess you're right," she agreed in defeat.

Changpu squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll help your friends. If there's one thing that being around you guys has taught me, it's to believe that anything is possible."

Her lips curved into a smile. "Thanks, Changpu."

She was glad that she had run into the soldier. He seemed to have got more confident since she had last spoken to him. It was oddly comforting. It reminded her not to abandon hope when there was no need. True, they had suffered a severe setback tonight, but that didn't mean all was lost. The tides could still change in their favour; that would be their chance to strike back.

Katara would make sure she was ready for that moment.

oOo

Darkness had set in, leaving only the lamps dotting the streets and the lights peeping out from buildings to illuminate the city. Sokka hugged the shadows as he followed Mai through a narrow alley. Shizue was up ahead, still keeping Long Feng under her control with chi blocking and the knife she kept pressed to his throat. A bitter taste filled his mouth whenever he caught sight of the older man. Not that it was anything compared to the bitterness he felt for himself.

Thanks to the distraction Katara had created with the huge waves she had unleashed—along with Joo Dee and Iroh's sacrifice to stay behind to help Toph and hold the agents off—the three non-benders had managed to escape the Dai Li with their hostage. Joo Dee had acted quickly and opened the tunnel she and Toph had made for them earlier, the same that had led them to Lake Laogai. Once she'd seen them safely inside, she had told them to run before sealing up the entrance. Sokka and the others had been given no choice but to obey. That was also how they'd ended up in the Lower Ring and wearing their current attire: drab, ill-fitting outfits that looked more suitable on refugees. Mai had also covered her face with bandages to make her scar less noticeable.

"You sure this is a good idea?" she questioned, throwing a glance over her shoulder at him. "I thought you didn't want to get caught up with those Freedom Fighter people again."

"I didn't," Sokka admitted, "but our options are kind of running thin here."

He hadn't wanted to risk returning to the underground caverns in case the Dai Li had indeed learnt about the place while Joo Dee was in their control. Mai had agreed this was a bad idea; however, that still left them with no real option for a place to lay low. That was when he remembered the address Longshot had given him. Jet wasn't someone Sokka wanted to go near with a ten-foot pole, but the fact remained that the Freedom Fighters did have experience in stealth and fighting. It was his hope that they could be of some use now. If anything, hiding out in the Lower Ring would at least keep the Dai Li off their backs for a while so he and the others could come up with a better plan. Right now, Sokka had to admit that he just felt useless.

Had been so for a while.

A sigh escaped his lips. All of his skills had meant nothing in the face of the Dai Li. Aang had still been injured, Toph had not been saved, and now two more of their group were probably in the hands of the agents. Maybe if he could bend water like Katara or even earthbend like Toph and Joo Dee, he might have been able to make more of a difference. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out so wrong. Even Mai and Shizue had seemed to be of more use than him, and they were also non-benders.

"Stop dragging your feet," Shizue said bluntly. "We can't afford to linger on the streets. The Dai Li will be looking for us."

Sokka blinked and realised that he had indeed slowed down. "Sorry," he muttered.

She pursed her lips and continued to walk ahead, still hauling the gagged and subdued Long Feng with her. Sokka quickened his pace. He ignored the glance that Mai cast him. It was a big deal when even expressionless Knife Girl started making worried faces. He would have to do better to act like he was fine. No need to throw a damper on the group when everything was already looking so bleak.

Sokka pushed his bitterness and feelings of uselessness aside and focussed on keeping an eye out for the street they wanted. Eventually, they found the apartment building: a multi-storeyed, ramshackle thing that looked like it might fall apart at any moment. Voices could be heard from the open windows, mostly loud and raised in anger. The odd laugh drifted down. This was definitely not the Upper Ring. Sokka covered his nose to try blocking some of the smell. The whole street reeked of urine and rubbish.

"You remember the number of their room?" Mai asked.

"It's all written down here." He held up the piece of parchment. "I'll lead the way."

He entered the building and guided the small group up the stairs. His stomach twisted in unease as he knocked on the door listed on the note. He really hoped he didn't live to regret this decision. Footsteps sounded from the other side and the door opened to reveal a teen with messy brown hair. Jet blinked and let his hand drop from the handle.

"Sokka," he said dully. "You came."

Sokka brushed the other's lack of enthusiasm aside. "Never mind that. We need your help."

Jet raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He glanced from Sokka to Mai to Shizue and then finally to Long Feng. His eyebrow rose even higher when he noticed the gag and the knife. "Well, it certainly seems like you've got yourself into a mess."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Mai asked in a flat voice.

Jet's gaze flickered to her before settling back on Sokka. "Of course. I owe it to you after what happened in Gaipan." He moved aside to allow them entrance to the apartment. "Come in."

Shizue walked inside with no hesitation, dragging Long Feng with her. Sokka and Mai followed much more reluctantly. This alliance still wasn't something that Sokka could be pleased about, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He'd just have to make sure that Jet and the two Freedom Fighters didn't find out Mai and Shizue were both Fire Nation. That was a whole can of worms they did not need to disturb. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, to break down some things to answer the questions I know I'm probably going to get. Aang did indeed "die" for a moment, just as he did in canon when struck with lightning. This time, however, it was the force of the slab of rock that hit his heart which caused him to go into cardiac arrest. Zuko, who is already very closely bonded to Aang thanks to Aang's own high spirituality, was able to re-forge their connection before it completely broke. The exact process of how he did this will be explained in greater detail within the story.


	17. Desperate Measures

"You seem on edge."

Sokka made a noncommittal grunt as Mai took a seat next to him on the floor in the corner of the small apartment. It had been easy enough to explain to Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot what had happened at Lake Laogai. It had been even easier to get their support. The Freedom Fighters had never liked corruption and inequality, and the Dai Li had been using both to maintain power over the city. That wasn't the problem. No, what troubled Sokka was the information Jet had offered in return.

_"Why stop at just getting your friends back? Why not make a real difference? We have a plan…"_

The corners of Sokka's mouth turned down. He cast a glance at Longshot, who was busy sharpening arrows on the other side of the room. The boy had not said a word to them so far. Smellerbee and Jet were also out of their hair for now: Smellerbee because she was helping Shizue set up the adjoining room as a make-shift cell for Long Feng, and Jet had left to listen out for any news and meet up with one of the other occupants of the apartment. It seemed the Freedom Fighters had made two new friends during their journey to Ba Sing Se. Sokka wasn't too worried about the girls—cousins who had fled from Omashu—but he couldn't deny that something niggled.

"What do you think of their plan?" he asked.

"The revolution?" Mai gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It's well thought out, I suppose."

He nodded. The plan was rather brilliant. The Lower Ring might be the poorest of the poor and have no political footing, but it had enough people to outnumber the Middle and Upper Rings several times over. People who could bend, people who could fight, people who worked the fields and were the main providers of food for the rest of the city. Listed together like that, Sokka could see that these weren't just refugees and nobodies who had been crammed together behind a wall. These were people with power. All they needed was a leader: someone to bring them together and show them how to rise up. Sokka could even admit that he agreed with the principles behind the revolution. The Lower Ring did deserve better.

So why was he reluctant to give the plan his approval?

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things," he muttered, trying to shrug off the ill-feeling that twisted his gut. "It's not like we have any better options."

Their group had been reduced to three. That was not enough to stop the Dai Li. More importantly, he'd been presented with an idea that was not only in motion but could actually see him rescue not just Toph, Iroh and Joo Dee, but also put a stop to all the brainwashing and corruption. Sokka would be a fool to dismiss such an offer. True, there were things about the plan that troubled him. He especially didn't like the idea that innocent people might get caught up in the fighting, but Jet had promised this wouldn't be like Gaipan. Jet said that he had learnt his lesson.

_"We're going to make this work, Sokka. You're worried about your friends, right? With Ruolan's plan, we can get them back. We can stop the Dai Li."_

Sokka let out a breath. Well, at least the idea to start a revolution hadn't been Jet's. Maybe it was petty, but he couldn't stomach the idea that he would have to rely on one of Jet's plans to save his friends. The guy had been impossible in the past, all the jibes and the way people had just naturally listened to him. Even if Sokka had ended up outsmarting Jet in the end, the reminder that he had been made to look incompetent next to the other boy was not one he needed right now.

The tip of a finger pressed into Sokka's forehead, right between his brows. He blinked. The pressure only lasted a second before Mai pulled her finger away.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot. She had pushed pretty hard. "What was that for?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Huh? What worked?"

She got to her feet. "You're no longer frowning."

Sokka's mouth dropped open to give him the unflattering likeness of a fish. "You— _that's_ your way of cheering someone up?"

"Who said I was trying to cheer you up?" she deadpanned. "Your brooding was just so obvious that I could practically hear your inner monologue."

Sokka scrunched his face, trying to work out whether she was being serious or not. It was hard to tell with her sometimes. Mai's lips twitched a little; it seemed she was entertained by his struggle. Not that her amusement lasted for long. She edged closer to the window and peered onto the street, careful to keep out of sight.

"I suppose we're going to be shut up in here for a while," she observed. "Even dressed as Lower Ring refugees, we're too recognisable to the Dai Li."

"Probably."

She gave up on looking out the window and leaned back against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. It occurred to Sokka that, for all her blasé attitude, Mai was a restless person. She had been fidgeting this entire time, whether it was with a knife, her bandages, or just shifting into a different position. Then again, perhaps this was just her way of expressing her unease. Mai didn't like to talk about her feelings. In truth, neither did Sokka. He much preferred to be the optimist and keep people in a good mood. The problem was that he had seen Aang get hit. He had seen the boy flicker out of the Avatar State and fall to the ground, seen him lie there lifeless. Sokka knew that unless Katara had managed to work a miracle, there was a chance that Aang might have died, especially if it was true that Zuko had risked linking to Aang when his own chi had been so depleted.

 _Don't think about it_ , Sokka told himself. _You can't jump to conclusions._

Katara was with the boys. She had managed to get away from the Dai Li, and he knew she would never give up. There was still hope.

The door to the side room slid open. Smellerbee came out, but Shizue stayed in the room to act as a guard. The agreement was that someone would always be with Long Feng to make sure he couldn't escape. Sokka wasn't looking forward to when it was his turn. He couldn't stand to look at the man right now. In fact, it was only because of Shizue that Long Feng had even been brought along with them. She seemed to think the bastard could still be of use.

"Our guest is all settled in," Smellerbee said with a vicious little smile. "I don't think he's too happy with his new home, but what matters is that he won't be getting out unless we say so."

"Good." Mai stepped away from the wall. "We can't afford to have him escape."

Sokka said nothing. He didn't care anymore about Long Feng. He just wanted his sister and friends back. All of them back. Besides, it wasn't like holding Long Feng hostage had helped them before. The Dai Li had still attacked.

Smellerbee took a seat next to Longshot. "So, Luan—"

A chirpy voice drifted up to them from the stairwell. Mai froze. Even Sokka stiffened and stared at the door to the apartment. He knew that voice.

"Looks like Dandan is back," Smellerbee observed.

"Dandan?" Mai questioned.

"She's Ruolan's cousin." Smellerbee shrugged. "Dandan isn't too bad. A bit obsessed with boys and likes to talk about auras a lot, but you get used to her."

Mai sucked in a breath. She tried to adjust the bandages on her face so that more of her features were covered. Sokka could understand. If this Dandan person was indeed who they suspected, then they had just stumbled into a very dangerous situation. He got to his feet and grabbed Mai by the arm, dragging her towards the side room where Long Feng was being contained. She did not protest.

"Don't mention we're here to those girls," Sokka said to Smellerbee and Longshot.

"Wha—"

"Just don't!" he hissed.

He slid open the door and tugged Mai inside with him, hurriedly shutting them off from the main room. Long Feng was on the floor and bound with rope to restrict all movement so as not to allow him to earthbend. Shizue had been holding a knife close to his face, perhaps in the act of interrogating him, but she paused at the teenagers' entrance. Her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, straightening to her full height.

"We might have just screwed ourselves over by coming here," Sokka admitted. "Those two girls are—"

Mai clamped a hand over his mouth. She held his gaze and placed her finger to her lips, then released him and moved closer to the door. Sokka let out a breath. Very carefully, Mai opened the door a crack. He joined her and stared through the gap into the main room. Longshot was still sharpening his arrows. Smellerbee was next to him and doing a good job of acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. So far so good. The front door was ajar and Sokka could hear the chirpy-voiced girl saying goodbye to someone on the other side. He swallowed.

 _Please let it just be a coincidence_ , he chanted in his mind. _Please let it not be her_.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," the chirpy voice said.

"Yup, see you tomorrow."

Mai twitched. The other female who had spoken was not familiar to Sokka, but her voice seemed to have struck a chord with Mai. He wanted to ask why—and whether he should be worried—but then the owner of the chirpy voice entered the apartment and all he could do was inhale sharply. The clothes were different, all brown plainness instead of pink flamboyancy, but the girl's long hair was pulled back into a plait and there was no mistaking her pretty features. It was Ty Lee.

"We have to get out of here," Sokka whispered. "If she's here then that Ruolan person claiming to be her cousin has to be Azula."

Mai said nothing. She seemed rooted to the spot, just staring through the gap at her old friend. Ty Lee was busy greeting Smellerbee and Longshot and telling them all about her night out with Ruolan, some person named Jin, and her friends from the street performance troupe. Longshot said nothing, but Smellerbee offered the odd response here and there. Not that Ty Lee was put off by their lack of interest.

"It's a shame Ruolan left when Jet turned up," Ty Lee said with a pout. "Maybe next time I can—"

Shizue pulled Mai and Sokka away from the door. Ty Lee's voice continued to drift through to them, but both teens were forced to face the older woman. Sokka noticed that Shizue had gagged Long Feng just in case he tried to give away their presence.

"Is that girl dangerous?" Shizue demanded in a whisper.

Sokka glanced at Mai.

"She was my friend before I betrayed Azula," Mai admitted. "I don't know how she would react if she saw me." Her one good eye narrowed, the only one exposed thanks to the bandages covering most of her face. "I'm going out there."

"Wait," Sokka said, grabbing her wrist. "You're still injured and we don't know if—"

Mai shrugged him off. "If Azula really is Ruolan then that means she's planning to use these people to start a revolution for her own reasons. We can't let her get her way. You've seen for yourself how much damage she can cause when left unchecked."

Sokka swallowed. Yes, he had seen it. That was also why he wasn't sure if revealing themselves now was a good idea. Ty Lee they could handle, but Azula was a powerful bender. Worse, she was pretty much insane. There was no saying how the princess would react if her cover was exposed to the Freedom Fighters. Sokka had been lucky last time to catch her off guard; he didn't think he'd have the same luck this time. Plus, Mai was injured and only had a few weapons at her disposal, not to mention they were all fugitives and worn out from a previous battle. There was a window in the room. They could escape right now and try to meet with Katara. They could figure out a new plan and—

"Move aside," Shizue said calmly.

He blinked. "Uh—"

"The boy is right that you should not push yourself," Shizue said to Mai. "Let me handle this."

Mai opened her mouth to argue, but Shizue didn't wait for a response. She shoved the teens behind her and thrust the door open, blocking them from view as she walked into the main room. The knife that she had been holding was nowhere to be seen. Sokka knew that meant nothing. A chi blocker's greatest weapon was her bare hands.

Ty Lee titled her head to the side in confusion when she spotted the older woman. "Who are you?" Her brow creased. "Have we met somewhere be—"

Shizue moved swiftly. Ty Lee just managed to dodge the punch that came for her arm. The girl's eyes widened and she flipped away to land in a crouch on the stone bench.

"W-what the—" Ty Lee stammered.

Shizue charged again. Smellerbee and Longshot were startled into action. The boy got his bow and arrow ready while Smellerbee scrambled to her feet and demanded to know what was going on. Why was Shizue attacking Dandan? What had happened?

"Someone better give me some answers now!" Smellerbee continued, unsheathing her dagger. "Or I'll—"

Sokka dashed out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't," he muttered. "Dandan isn't who you think she is."

Smellerbee let out a breath. Before she could demand a better explanation, the sound of the front door opening distracted everyone. Well, almost everyone. Shizue took advantage of Ty Lee's lapse of attention to get in a few jabs to her arm. There was a cry from the acrobat and she backed up towards the window, her left arm rendered useless.

"You're—" Ty Lee paled. "You're a chi blocker?"

That was when Jet entered the apartment, followed by a shorter girl in a green dress. Sokka's heart lurched. He almost didn't recognise the princess in her refugee attire. The lack of armour and the fact she had her hair plaited instead of pulled into a topknot with the royal headpiece made her look less imposing. Still, the way her eyes swiftly took in the scene and sharpened in a calculating manner was all too familiar.

"What's going on?" Jet demanded. He unsheathed his hooked blades and took a step towards Shizue. "You—"

Sokka pulled himself together. "Jet, listen to me! These girls are—"

"Yes?" Azula cut in smoothly. "We're what?"

Sokka found he couldn't finish the sentence. Azula had made sure that he'd seen the way she'd given a pointed glance at Shizue before raising her eyebrow at him. The threat was unmistakable: if he blew her and Ty Lee's cover, she would not hesitate to bring him and the Fire Nation woman down with her. Damn it. He'd hoped that Azula would not recognise the older woman, but he guessed that was too much to ask. At least Mai had stayed out of sight.

Azula raised her hands in an appeasing gesture, though it also put her in a position to make a quick attack. "Let's not be too hasty here," she suggested. "You're shocked to see us, I'm sure, but that's no reason for us to fight." Her lips curved into a smile. "Jet has told me all about your problem. I can help, you know."

He couldn't stop the snort that escaped his lips. "You want to help?"

Azula's smile widened. "Why not?" Her gaze flickered to Shizue, who still stood poised to attack. "You've also surprised me today. I have no desire to fight you."

Jet blinked and glanced between the two. "Wait, you all know each other?"

"Yes," Azula answered calmly, "though I'm afraid our past encounters have not been very pleasant."

"That's an understatement," Sokka muttered.

Still, he was doing some quick thinking. It seemed that Shizue's presence had given Azula pause enough to make her curious and cooperative. Either that or the princess just really didn't want to have her cover blown. In truth, it surprised him that she had even offered a truce. Surprised and unsettled. He'd thought she'd attack them straight off—at the very least try to escape with Ty Lee before the Freedom Fighters could turn on her—but she seemed different to how he'd last seen her. More in control. It was not a comforting sight. This girl had practically burned half of Mai's face off; she had tried to mortally wound her brother, torture and incapacitate Aang, and she had almost killed Changpu. He knew he could not lower his guard around her.

"Well?" Azula prompted. "Will you accept my truce so we can speak to each other like civilised people?" Her eyes gleamed. "Right now our goals are the same. Isn't it worth at least listening to what I have to say?"

Sokka swallowed and shifted on his feet. His pulse was throbbing uncomfortably in his neck. A part of him wanted to scream no, to shout that she and Ty Lee were the enemy and needed to be stopped, but the words got clogged in his throat. It was Azula's smile that kept him in check. Too confident. Too amused. She was outnumbered, yet she still made him feel like a plaything who had stumbled into her web.

 _This is my domain_ , her smile told him. _Do you really think a non-bender like you can stop me?_

He clenched his hands into fists. Ty Lee glanced between them with wide eyes. Shizue had her gaze trained on the two girls, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The tension was thick and choking. One wrong move and someone was going to get hurt. Maybe many of them. It was something Sokka instinctively knew.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Smellerbee demanded.

Jet lowered his hook swords. "I'd like to know that as well." He frowned at Sokka. "You're acting like Ruolan and Dandan are your enemies."

 _That's because they are!_ he wanted to scream.

A hand touched his shoulder. He flinched and saw that Mai had moved to stand behind him. Ty Lee frowned when she spotted the heavily-bandaged girl, but it was the way Azula's eyes lit up that unnerved him. Had Mai been recognised? Were the bandages, ragged brown clothes, and short hair enough?

"You must be Luan," Azula observed. "I heard there was a third person. That means the head of the Dai Li is in that room."

Mai nodded.

"I see." Azula casually put herself in the best position to guard or attack. "Well then, now that we've all assembled, why don't you tell me your answer? Will you accept my truce?"

Mai leaned in close to him; he could feel her breath tickling his skin. "Accept," she whispered in his ear.

Sokka closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why Mai wanted him to accept, but he knew why he could not bring himself to expose the princess. This was the only way to avoid any casualties.

"Alright," he said in resignation. "We'll listen to what you have to say."

Azula lowered her hands. "I'm glad to hear it." She turned to Jet and touched his arm in an oddly intimate gesture. "I'm sorry, but can you give us a moment?"

His eyes narrowed. "Ruolan—"

"We've all done things we regret" she said softly, almost as if she was trying to remind him of something. "I never asked you to tell me your story. Don't make me tell you mine." Her hand slid down to intertwine their fingers. "This is our new beginning, Jet. Let's keep it that way. Let's not taint what we have in Ba Sing Se with the bad things of the past."

Sokka raised his eyebrow. Well, well. Now that was a development he had not been expecting. He found it hard to believe that Azula was being genuine, but he had to give her credit; she knew how to make it look believable. Even he would have been fooled had he not known that she was, deep down, just a calculating monster. Nothing was off the table when it came to Azula. Not even manipulating Jet through his heart, it seemed.

There was a long pause as Jet stared into her eyes. "Smellerbee, Longshot." He turned away from her and sheathed his swords. "Let's go."

Smellerbee made a frustrated sound. "But—"

"Ruolan and Dandan want some privacy. I'm sure they'll tell us anything we need to know." Jet glanced back at Azula. "Right?"

"Of course," she said, and offered a smile to Smellerbee and Longshot. "We're all friends, aren't we?"

Longshot's expression remained impassive, but Smellerbee looked as if she'd just bit into a lemon. Interesting. Still, the younger Freedom Fighters did not put up any resistance and soon followed Jet out of the apartment. Sokka let out a breath once the door had closed behind them. He half expected Azula to try attack now that the odds were more in her favour, but she just waited a bit until she was sure the Freedom Fighters were out of earshot. Then she fixed her gaze on Shizue.

"Is Mother here?" Azula demanded. There was no attempt at charm now. She was all business.

Shizue's brow creased. "Mother?"

The princess made an impatient sound. "My mother, the woman you used to serve. Ring any bells?"

"A-ha!" Ty Lee pointed her finger at Shizue. "That's why you seemed so familiar! I knew I recognised your face from somewhere." She tilted her head. "But, wow, I had no idea you were a chi blocker."

Shizue blinked and, for the first time, lowered her guard. "You know me?"

Silence greeted her words. The stunned expression on Azula and Ty Lee's faces would have been amusing had Sokka not realised that it was likely for this purpose—to learn more about her mother—that had made Azula far more cooperative than usual. He cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

"Uh, Shizue's memory isn't the best right now," he explained. "She was brainwashed by the Dai Li into becoming a Joo Dee. The mind control was broken when we were fighting Long Feng, but I don't think everything has gone back to normal." He glanced at the older woman. "Right?"

Shizue nodded. "There are many things that don't add up in my mind." Her tone darkened. "That man has a lot to answer for. I will make him tell me everything."

Sokka had no doubt "that man" was referring to Long Feng. He also couldn't deny that he felt just a teeny bit unnerved. One thing was for sure, Shizue was no pacifist.

Azula stared intently at the older woman. "Then I guess you can't answer my questions until you get your memories back."

Shizue did not refute this claim. The princess tsked and threw a glance at the room where Long Feng was still being contained. Sokka couldn't help but twitch. Mai had moved to stand close to the door so as to keep an eye on Long Feng. That placed her right in Azula's line of sight. It made him uneasy, made him feel a rush of protectiveness. He had to repress the urge to stand in front of the short-haired girl like a shield. Mai would not take kindly to such behaviour, and he still wasn't sure if Azula had figured out her identity. It was better to act like nothing was wrong; better to just be calm and not draw further attention. But that didn't make staying silent any easier. Even now, Azula was observing the girl from head to foot, taking in every detail. Her eyes narrowed a fraction on the bandages.

"So, you go by Ruolan and Dandan here?" Sokka asked quickly. He wanted to distract her from trying to engage Mai in conversation.

Azula shifted her gaze back to him. "Yes. To Jet and the others we are just normal refugees. I would like to keep it that way."

"Because you want to use them to take over the city, right?"

Her lips quirked at his dry tone. "Ask yourself this: how am I, someone who is currently without the support of an army, supposed to take over the city once I help the people of the Lower Ring gain power? They'd turn on me the moment they found out my intentions."

"I'm sure you have a plan for that," Sokka muttered. "You always do."

She laughed. "It's true I like to be prepared, but in this case you're mistaken." She shook her head. "Maybe at first my plan was to infiltrate Ba Sing Se to pursue the Avatar, but things have changed now. After living here as a refuge, after spending time with Jet and the others and experiencing for myself what it means to be under an oppressive regime, I've found myself caring less about revenge or conquering cities for my father." A shrug. "I just want to help these people. Is that so hard to believe?"

Mai made a sound that might have been a snort. She covered it with a cough, but it still made Azula send her a sharp look.

"I think Luan shares my doubts," Sokka observed. "You'll have to excuse us if we don't seem sold by your words. I mean, you are the girl who tried to kill me and my friends every time you came across us, never mind what you did to your own friend when she went against your orders." His voice hardened. "I don't know what game you're trying to pull, but—"

"This isn't a game." Azula lowered her gaze to her hands. "I know I've acted like a monster. My brother, Mai. I lost them both because I reacted poorly to being crossed."

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "That's a euphemistic way to put it."

She spread her hands. "Fine. I was cruel. I wanted to punish them, and I did punish them. You don't have to believe me when I say I regret my choices. I'll even admit I would not have hesitated to hurt you today had you exposed us." She met his gaze. "But that's the thing: I may not be a nice person, but I am serious when I say I don't want to fight you. We both want to bring down the Dai Li. Instead of wasting energy fighting each other, why not work together? It's the logical choice." Her gaze flickered to Shizue. "Besides, I want to learn what happened to Mother. If I can help get your memories back, Shizue, I will."

His brow creased. She sounded sincere, but he remembered what had happened the last time Aang had trusted this girl's word.

_"Didn't Zuzu ever tell you? I always lie."_

Sokka glanced at Mai. The short-haired girl still had not said a word, but he could tell she was watching Azula intently. Meanwhile, Ty Lee had recovered the full use of her arm and was now perched on the ground. If he had hoped to glean a hint of the real truth from the acrobat, he was disappointed. Ty Lee always looked good-humoured, but that also made her unreadable. There was no way to tell what she was really thinking.

"What Ruolan says makes sense," Shizue said, perhaps sensing his unease. "The plan she has come up with is the best chance you have for saving your friends. Remember, you are not up against a few enemies. You are up against an entire regime." She shook her head, and when she spoke again her tone was blunt. "This isn't something you can overcome on your own. The Avatar was the most powerful of you all and he has fallen to the Dai Li. Consider that before you make a decision based on emotions."

Sokka's stomach twisted. He knew what Shizue said was true—that relying on luck just wasn't going to cut it anymore—but the thought of working with Azula still made him sick. He'd given the princess a chance to talk; he'd heard her out just like she asked, but that didn't mean he wanted to ally himself with her. She was a vicious, calculating monster. She had done so many horrible things. Unforgivable things. He couldn't imagine how Mai must be feeling. Then again, it was Mai who had told him to listen to what Azula had to say.

 _How can you stand this?_ he wanted to yell at Mai. _How can you be so calm while the girl who burned your face smiles and claims she wants to work together?_

Mai met his gaze as if bidden by his thoughts. The bandages covered most of her face except for her mouth and right eye, making it hard to read her expression. Still, he realised that her silence spoke enough. It was true that Mai was reserved, but she always made herself heard when it mattered. Now that he thought about it, she had been the one who had not wanted to run. She had claimed that Azula was too dangerous to leave unchecked.

_But we cannot stop her now. Not like this._

The thought seemed to pass between them. Sure, they could try to do some damage. Shizue might even chi block Azula and nullify the threat, but that still took time. Azula did not need much. A second was all it had taken to strike Iroh with lightning; a second would do so much more to one of them now that there was no healer in the group. Wasn't that why he had been so hesitant to expose Azula and Ty Lee in the first place?

Sokka let out a breath. "Fine," he gritted out. "We'll go along with you for now, but don't think this means I trust you." He pointed at her. "I'll be watching you and Happy Jabby Fingers over there to make sure you don't try to pull anything."

Azula smiled. "That's fine. I'm not asking for your trust. I'm just asking for your cooperation."

His lips thinned. He really, really didn't like this, but he couldn't see a better option.

Ty Lee flipped to her feet. "Then I guess this makes us partners." She was suddenly in front of Mai and grinning up at the bandaged girl. "Let's work well together."

Mai paused before giving a slight nod. Sokka repressed a frown and glanced at Shizue, perhaps hoping for some reassurance that he had made the right decision. The older woman just raised her eyebrow.

 _Don't look to me_ , her gaze seemed to say. _If you're going to doubt yourself already, you might as well give up._

Right. Shizue wasn't the cuddly, comforting type. He needed Iroh for that.

Shizue dismissed him and headed towards the side room. "I have some unfinished business with Long Feng," she said bluntly. "I'll leave you all to sort out the rest of the details."

Sokka watched her shut the door behind her. Now it was just him and Mai left with the two girls. Azula seemed to feel they had discussed enough, because she said she would let Jet know about the truce. She was sure she knew where he and the Freedom Fighters would be waiting.

"Just remember," Azula said, throwing him and Mai one of her sharp looks, "our names are Ruolan and Dandan. Don't mess up."

"We won't," Sokka responded.

Azula nodded and left the room. He let out a breath. A part of him was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd just agreed to work with the girl whose sadistic actions had almost driven him to take her life. It was surreal. Surreal and alarming. He found himself turning to Ty Lee. "Can she really be trusted?" he asked.

There was no need to say who, though Ty Lee still blinked in wide-eyed astonishment as if she couldn't understand why he was asking her such a question. "You heard her for yourself. She doesn't want to fight you."

"Maybe not now," Sokka allowed, "but that's only because it would be inconvenient to her."

Ty Lee winked. "Then don't make it convenient."

Without waiting for a response, the acrobat flittered off to the kitchen area to make some tea for everyone. Sokka's frown deepened. He wasn't sure if Ty Lee had tried to give him a warning or if she was just teasing him for being paranoid. Either way, he couldn't help but worry. This alliance was akin to wrapping himself up in a spider-wasp's web. The test was to see if he could avoid the sting.

"Be careful of what you say to Ty Lee," Mai murmured, soft enough so only he could hear. "She appears harmless, but she'll report everything back to Azula."

He swallowed. It seemed the battle of wits had already started. "Noted."

Mai turned away, but he found himself grabbing her wrist. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked. "Working with them, I mean. Just say the word and we can leave. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I think we both know that isn't an option."

He lowered his gaze. True enough. Maybe he was even just looking for an excuse to escape. So many people had already got hurt. He was beginning to doubt his abilities. He was beginning to doubt he could be a leader or make a difference. Put simply, he worried that he might not be a match for Azula.

A finger pressed against his forehead, directly between his brows. This time his lips twitched into a smile. "Internal monologue too loud again?"

"Louder than Iroh's snores," Mai deadpanned.

He laughed softly. "I'll work on that."

She nodded and moved away to give him some space. By the time Azula and the others returned, he couldn't say that he was feeling confident that everything would work out the way he wanted; however, his determination had been sparked. If he couldn't beat Azula now, he would just have to become stronger, be even smarter. He'd have to beat her at her own game, because Shizue was right about one thing: Aang would not swoop in to save the day this time. People were relying on him—Sokka the non-bender—and he refused to lose anyone else.

This time, he had to win.

oOo

A lamp flickered near the window. Drunken voices drifted up from the street, getting rowdier by the second. That was fine. Azula wanted the sound to cover her conversation. With so many people crammed into one tiny apartment, there wasn't much chance to get any privacy. It was frustrating, but she knew it also worked in her favour; their new guests were just as restricted. In any case, she had offered to visit Jin with Ty Lee to see if they could borrow some bedding. It was the only way to get a moment alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Ty Lee asked. "Things could get complicated with them around and—"

"Don't worry," Azula said, waving a dismissive hand. "I have it all under control. I'll admit I wasn't expecting those three to turn up on our doorstep, but we can use this to our advantage. We've already passed the first stage. They've agreed not to expose us."

"I don't know, Azu—"

The princess narrowed her eyes.

"—Ruolan," Ty Lee corrected. "I know you're set on this plan, but if any of them catch wind of what we're doing, they're going to—"

"Dandan, this isn't like you," Azula said in an unnervingly sweet voice. "You've never been one to worry about the what ifs. Are you doubting my abilities now?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "Of course not."

"Then what's the problem? We've just been handed the perfect tool to use. If everything goes well, we can cut out an entire week of preparation with this."

"I know, but—"

Azula's brow furrowed. "You aren't having second thoughts because you actually see the Freedom Fighters as _friends_ , are you?" She said the word as if it was something dirty and unwanted.

Ty Lee bit her lip and lowered her gaze. "It's not about me," she admitted softly. "Don't you think maybe you're getting in too deep this time? The way you are with Jet—"

Azula let out a snort. "Is that what this is about? That peasant?" She rolled her eyes. "You know it's all just an act."

Ty Lee gave her a shrewd look. "Is it?"

"It's ridiculous you even have to ask me that."

Obviously, Azula didn't care about some random peasant. Even if he did make her stomach flutter when he smiled. Even if her heart rate did quicken sometimes when they touched. Just a little. It wasn't like she cared. She just—her body just had unfortunate reactions sometimes. It was nothing to worry about. What mattered was that he was infatuated with her and that made him easy to manipulate. Once he stopped being useful, she'd discard him along with the other two Freedom Fighters.

"If that's all you're concerned about, you don't need to worry," Azula continued. "I know what I'm doing."

Ty Lee didn't seem convinced, but she didn't push the matter either. Instead, she asked what Azula intended to do about Shizue when the time came. Azula admitted that she had no ill intentions towards the older woman; she wasgenuinely interested in getting Shizue's memory back.

"I imagine she'll have some very interesting things to say," Azula explained, "especially about my mother's whereabouts. There are many things I would like to ask that woman."

Ty Lee nodded and let the issue drop.

A smile flittered across Azula's mouth. "You know," she said after a pause, "I'm a little surprised. I thought you would ask me about Luan."

"Luan?" The brunette blinked with wide-eyed innocence. "Why?"

"We were both assuming that Luan would end up being my brother, right?" Their eyes met. "It's obvious that isn't the case: the build and height are all wrong. Still, don't you think Luan seems familiar?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "I didn't notice. The bandages cover too much."

"About that, don't you find it strange? Jin mentioned Luan had a big scar just like my brother. That means there was no need for bandages then. So, why is Luan all covered in bandages now? I can understand if it was to avoid being recognised while getting to the apartment, but why keep the bandages on?"

"Maybe he got injured fighting the Dai Li. Maybe the boy who Jin met is different to this person." Ty Lee shrugged again. "Does it matter?"

Azula's smile widened a fraction. "Perhaps you're right."

It really didn't matter, at least if Luan was indeed male. But if Luan was female, well, that would change everything. Azula decided to keep her suspicions to herself for now. She had not told Ty Lee exactly what had happened to Mai; the acrobat was too soft-hearted to understand. Still, Azula would watch Luan very closely. Male or female, it was a fact that Luan had become a person of interest.

The two girls continued down the hallway and knocked at Jin's door. The girl's younger brother opened it, a gap-toothed kid with messy hair to rival his sister's and ears that stuck out slightly. He blushed when he saw Ty Lee. In the background, they could hear Jin's father snoring. Drunk again, no doubt.

"Hey, Wan," Ty Lee greeted brightly. "Can you get Jin?"

Wan's face went an even brighter pink. He stammered something unintelligible and rushed off to get his sister. Soon, Jin was at the door, brow furrowed a little in confusion. "What's up?" she asked.

Ty Lee explained the situation. Jin was more than happy to give them some bedding and even offered to help carry the things to their apartment. Azula suspected the girl just wanted to sneak a peek at their guests. Jin was a nosy, albeit harmless, person.

"We'll be fine," Azula responded. "But thank you for the bedding."

"Sure, no problem."

Jin told them to ask if they needed help with anything else; she was always willing to help out friends. Ty Lee smiled and thanked the girl, and then she and Azula made their way back to the apartment. Everyone inside was getting settled in and trying to find a space for themselves to sleep. Long Feng and Shizue were still shut up in the side room. Azula handed over the bedding to Sokka and was about to prepare for bed herself when Jet pulled her aside.

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him out of the apartment. The hallway was empty of people, but the drunken voices still drifted up from the street below. No doubt the city guard would be along soon to deal with them. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. "What is it?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Jet's brow furrowed. "What's going on, Ruolan?" He stepped closer. "I know we agreed not to ask each other about our pasts, but it's obvious you're hiding something. Don't you think I deserve an explanation?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I thought you were the one who was all about fresh starts."

"I am, but—"

"You also have your own secrets, do you not?"

"Yes, but that's the thing. I made an enemy of Sokka in the past. To be honest, I never thought he would come to me for help." Jet stepped even closer, crowding in on her space. "But the way he reacted to you and Dandan, that was something else." He placed his hands against the wall, enclosing her within his arms. "What are you hiding? Just who are you, really?"

She raised her chin, ignoring the fluttery stirs in her stomach. His proximity always made her body betray her. "What do you want me to say? You were the one who chose to invite me and Dandan, two girls you don't even know, to join you in Ba Sing Se. You even guessed that my past was less than spotless." She shook her head. "I have to admit I'm disappointed. I thought this kind of thing didn't matter to you. I thought you were willing to let me forget my past so we could have a new beginning together."

"I did—I do."

"Then why the interrogation?" She stepped closer, holding his gaze. "Can't you just trust me? Or is it that you trust Sokka more?"

"Of course not!" Jet gripped her shoulders. "I trust you, Ruolan. I do. I just—"

"You said you would have my back," she reminded him, "but I guess that was all just empty words so you could get me to follow you, right?" She made a show of trying to shrug him off. "I knew Dandan is the only person I can rely on."

"That's not true." He tightened his grip. "I care about you, Ruolan. That's why I want to understand."

"Really?"

"Yes." His hands moved to cradle her face. "I've never met a girl like you before. You're smart, strong, confident. I wanted you at my side from the moment I met you."

Her pulse quickened, though she did a good job of acting like she was unmoved. "Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"If that's what it takes." His voice was soft and far too intimate. "I just want you to let me in. I won't judge you; I just want to know you." He brushed his thumb against her cheek, almost touching her lips. "You and I, we're so similar. It bothers me that you don't trust me enough. It bothers me that Sokka knows more about you than I do."

Azula found she could not move. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could hear the thudding of her blood in her ears.

_Don't you think maybe you're getting in too deep this time?_

She laughed all of a sudden and placed her hand against his chest, pushing him back to widen the space between them. "There's really not much to say. The Avatar and his friends didn't approve of my goals or my methods." She shrugged. "We fought."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Not very mysterious, is it? The truth is I just wasn't a nice person." Her lips quirked into a smile. "Does that bother you?"

Jet shook his head. "I would be a hypocrite if it did." His own mouth twitched upwards. "I told you that we're similar."

Azula was annoyed to feel the fluttery things stir again in her stomach. This peasant was far too good with words. He even slipped under her guard sometimes, making her feel less like a monster, making her feel that he could actually accept even the darkest parts of her. Still, it wasn't like she was about to lose her head. Ty Lee had been wrong in assuming there was any danger of that. Azula had only one goal, and Jet was just a stepping stone to reach that point. He would never mean anything more to her.

"Well," she said, moving away from the wall, "then you understand why things are a little tense now. I got Sokka, Luan and Shizue to agree to a truce, but they don't trust me or Dandan." She glanced at Jet over her shoulder. "I hope you'll have my back."

"Don't worry. I won't let them do anything to harm you."

She smiled. _You blind idiot. You don't even see that your real enemy is right in front of you._

"Thank you," she said, softening her smile. "I'm glad to know I can depend on you."

Jet nodded, though it was obvious he was pleased she was willing to trust him more openly. It almost made her want to laugh. This boy allowed himself to be manipulated so easily by his emotions. Still, that was why he was useful. With him under her control, she had managed to snag Sokka and the others into her grasp as well. Everything was coming together nicely. There was no way she was going to back down just because the messy-haired teen threw off her equanimity a little. This time, she was going to make sure she succeeded.

oOo

There was a leak somewhere. The steady drip, drip was loud and echoed around the chamber. Iroh stood up and peered through the metal bars to his cage, trying to get a better look at where he was being contained. All he could see was rock, a half-crumbled pillar, and some glowing crystals jutting out from the wall for light. It reminded him of the cavern where he and the others had been taken to hide from the Dai Li. Perhaps this was also a part of the Old City.

He frowned and glanced over his shoulder at the woman slumped on the metal floor. Both of them had been locked up inside this cage, though she had yet to wake. Sighing, he sat down and rested his hands on his knees. He was trying his best to stay calm, though even he had to admit that his chest felt tight with anxiety. Much had gone wrong this night. His only consolation was that he and Joo Dee had managed to provide time for the others to escape. Well, almost everyone. They had not been able to get Toph away from the Dai Li. Even now, he was not sure what had happened to the girl. He hoped the reason she was not sharing their cell was because the Dai Li had realised metal would not contain her. The last thing they needed was another brainwashed person on their hands.

A soft groan sounded. He turned to see Joo Dee sit up and glance around at her surroundings in a dazed way. She cursed under her breath.

"Yes," Iroh said, sympathising with her sentiment. "I'm afraid we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"Toph?"

Iroh spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

Her brow creased and she averted her face. "I'm sorry. This is my fault for leading you all into a trap."

"You didn't know this would happen," he said gently. "We all know you were only trying to help. Besides, I would not have been able to stop my nephew from trying to rescue Shizue."

She let out a breath. "Yes. At least that Joo Dee was able to escape."

Iroh placed his hand over hers. "We will get out of here. Trust me, you will not have to stay in the hands of the Dai Li."

Her lips curved into a reluctant smile. "That is kind of you, Yingjie, but you are also trapped in this cell with me."

"For now." His eyes twinkled with a hint of their old cunning. "Just like in a Pai Sho game, one should not give up until one has exhausted all options. The odds can always be turned."

She opened her mouth to respond, but they both paused at the sound of approaching footsteps. Iroh removed his hand from hers and got to his feet. A man emerged from the shadows dressed in Dai Li robes. When the man raised his head, Iroh found himself meeting a pair of cold green eyes.

"Shirong," he greeted. "I don't suppose you brought refreshments? My throat is rather parched, as I'm sure is this fine young woman's."

Shirong ignored Iroh and fixed his gaze on the injured woman. "You could have avoided this, you know," he observed. "You used to be one of our best. Long Feng would have allowed you to keep your mind had you not insisted on betraying us."

"What are you talking about?" She clenched her hands into fists. "You were the ones who brainwashed me into working for you!"

His mouth twitched. "You really don't remember anything, do you? Though I suppose I was very thorough."

Her eyes narrowed. Iroh could feel her frustration reverberating from her in waves.

Shirong moved closer to the cage. "I'm afraid this will be the end for you. Your treachery has gone too far this time. Not even hypnosis will help." He considered her through his cold, gem-like eyes. "Still, it almost seems like a waste. Perhaps I'll allow you to have this one gift."

"A gift?" she questioned.

"Biyu."

Her brow creased.

"Your name," he said simply. "You wanted to know it, right?"

He turned to leave, but Joo Dee—no, Biyu—was already on her feet and gripping the bars.

"Wait!" she called. "What are you planning to do with us?"

Shirong paused. "As of now, we are waiting to see if Long Feng will return or if your comrades will attempt a rescue. Eventually, though, you will be executed along with the old man."

"And Toph?" Iroh asked, unable to keep silent any longer. "What of her?"

"The blind girl still has some use." Shirong's eyes glittered. "I'm very curious about her ability to bend metal."

Iroh's stomach twisted, though Shirong did not wait for a response. The two captives stared at each other once the man had gone. Biyu's grim expression was no doubt a mirror of his own.

"Our need to escape just got a lot more urgent," Iroh said. "Aside from the looming execution, there's no saying what they'll do to Toph if she is left in their hands."

"What do you propose we do?" Biyu tugged at one of the bars. "We're trapped in this cage."

"That is our biggest problem. Unless you figure out how to metalbend, I'm afraid we won't be breaking out any time soon either."

"Then what?"

"We think up a new strategy." He settled down on the ground and patted the spot next to him. "I have faith that we can outsmart these Dai Li yet." His tone sobered. "At the very least, we won't know until we try."

She nodded and sat next to him. "Then let's think of a plan."

There wasn't any time to lose. Iroh knew that Toph would be putting up a good fight wherever she was being contained, but she was still just a child. Worse, the Dai Li had proven themselves to be unscrupulous. If they dared to torture her for information, there would be hell to pay. All of these children had done so much for his nephew; Iroh would not be able to live with himself if he let even a single one of them get hurt.

_Take care of my nephew, Katara._

Much as he fretted for Zuko's wellbeing, he couldn't afford to get distracted, not even for the Avatar or his own family. It was Toph who needed help right now. Iroh had to trust in Katara's abilities. He had to believe that everything would work out, because all of them had come too far to let things end this way. No matter what, they had to stop the Dai Li.


	18. Wake Up

Katara opened her eyes to find Momo inches from her face. She blinked. Momo blinked. His paw was raised as if he was about to start tapping her mouth, the typical sign for requesting food. Normally he saved that trick for Sokka or Aang, but she guessed he was making do with her now that the others weren't available.

"Sorry, Momo," she said, showing her empty hands. "I don't have any food for you."

Momo must have got the hint because he lowered his ears and flew off to pester Appa. The bison rumbled in protest at being disturbed. He had been all tucked up like a furry ball in the more spacious part of the barn, but now he had a lemur jumping around on his head and chittering. Katara bit back a smile; those two were like siblings sometimes. Not that her amusement lasted long. Zuko and Aang hadn't moved from the position in which she and Changpu had placed them. That bothered her. She had been checking on both boys regularly throughout the night to see if they would wake, but neither had stirred at her touch or call. Now there was enough light seeping through the barn to tell her it was almost dawn. The crow of a pig-rooster confirmed her fear. Her stomach twisted. She didn't want to believe what her instincts were telling her.

"You've got to wake up now," she told them. "Okay? Please, just wake up."

The boys didn't stir. Katara swallowed against the lump in her throat. She moved closer and once again began the process of checking their vitals and overall condition. Aang was still the same as the last time: stable enough, but clearly not recovered. It would take a lot more healing sessions to fix the damage to his chest and untangle the chi she could feel twisted inside him. Not much she could do about that right now. Instead, she prodded, called his name, even outright pinched him to make him flinch. None of it worked. Aang was not responsive. The realisation made something plummet in her chest. No more denying the truth. If her diagnosis was correct, it looked as if he'd somehow fallen into a coma. This was not something she knew how to fix.

Katara gripped his hand. "Aang, you can't stay like this. Are you listening to me? We need you. Please come back." She tightened her grip. "Please."

Of course the boy didn't stir. The heavy thing in her chest settled like a rock in her stomach. She let his fingers slip from hers and hung her head. She didn't know what to do. The Spirit Oasis water was supposed to heal him. It wasn't supposed to leave him trapped in his own mind.

Was it her fault? Was she just not a good enough healer?

"Stop it," she muttered, forcing herself to straighten.

Nothing could be gained from thinking in such a way. True, she felt helpless—so helpless the weight of the emotion threatened to crush her—but there were still things she could do to help. There was still another boy who needed her attention. She had to be strong.

Katara knelt next to the prince. Zuko had no obvious injuries and had seemed okay once she had used the Spirit Oasis water on Aang. Well, aside from the fact he also wouldn't wake up. Now she noted that he had lost some of the colour in his cheeks. His breathing also seemed much slower and shallower.

"Hey," she said in alarm, checking his vitals. His skin felt cold. "What's with you?"

His heart was beating, though it was weaker than normal. She encased her hands in water. It was easy enough to tap into his meridian paths. What bothered her was that there was no brimming warmth to greet her in turn. His energy had always shocked her for feeling so alive, but now it just felt dull and sluggish. There was barely a hint of fire. Worse, she still couldn't figure out what was causing his condition to deteriorate.

Panic flared in her chest. Katara shoved the emotion ruthlessly aside. The important thing was that Zuko was still breathing and had a heartbeat. She could work with that.

"What happened?" Changpu's voice came from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the soldier standing in the doorway. A pig-rooster had followed him into the barn. "Lee's condition is getting worse," she answered, trying her best to sound calm.

Changpu was at her side in an instant. "What can I do? Is there anything you need?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't know, but—" her eyes widened. "No, I do know. Sunlight!"

"Huh?"

Her lips curved into a smile. "You rise with the moon; I rise with the sun."

Changpu blinked. "Um, okay."

Katara made an impatient sound. "Look, it's something he said to me once. I thought of it now because this is just like the time he collapsed after healing his uncle. Lee doesn't have anything physically wrong with him. It's his energy that's messed up." She guided the water encasing her hands back into her flask and got to her feet. "Just trust me and help me get him outside."

Changpu didn't argue. Soon, they had Zuko stretched out on the ground outside the barn, positioning his body so that he was bathed in the morning sun. Momo followed to see what they were doing. Katara brushed the lemur away and began tugging off Zuko's tunic.

Changpu cleared his throat. "Uh, is there a reason you're undressing him?"

"Direct contact to the skin is better," she muttered, not glancing up at the soldier. "He'll absorb energy faster. At least that's what Yingjie said."

Changpu scratched his cheek. "If you say so."

Katara ignored this comment and set about removing Zuko's boots and pants. The sun wouldn't be at its peak for a while, but she hoped this would be enough. It had to be enough. Her hands trembled a little as she worked, not quite able to hide the anxiety pulsing through her, but she soon had him down to his undergarments. In a less tense time, she might have been embarrassed that she had just stripped a sixteen-year-old boy, especially one as attractive as Zuko. As it was, Katara could only focus on getting him stabilised. She touched his unscarred cheek. His skin still felt cold.

"Stay with me, Zuko," she murmured, forgetting to use his fake name. "I don't know how to fix you, so you're going to have to help me, okay? You have to keep fighting."

His eyelashes didn't even flutter. Katara resisted the urge to cry. Having both boys comatose was too much; she felt like the smallest thing would make her snap and crumple. It was willpower alone that kept her back straight and her cheeks dry.

"Don't worry, Katara," Changpu said gently. Perhaps he could tell that her brave face was just a façade. "They're both fighters. I'm sure they'll wake up soon."

She nodded and got to her feet. "How long can we stay here?"

"I let my dad know what happened. He's fine with us using the storage barn to hide out for a while. This isn't a very big farm, so we don't have to worry about workers seeing us either. It's just my parents, grandma, and two younger sisters who run this place. We'll be safe here."

"Thanks."

She knew she didn't sound enthused, but she really was grateful for all Changpu and his family were doing. Helping fugitives was a criminal offence. It was a big deal that she and the boys had been allowed to stay.

Changpu gripped her shoulder. "Hey, we're going to get through this, alright?"

Her eyes prickled. Maybe it was because Changpu was older than her. Maybe it was because, when he gripped her shoulder and talked to her like that, he reminded her of her brother. She would have given anything to have Sokka at her side. Sure, Sokka was a spaz sometimes, but he always knew how to calm her down when it mattered. Changpu seemed to be of the same ilk.

She wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "You're right. I'm sorry I'm being so emotional."

"You don't need to apologise. They're your friends. It's only natural to be worried."

Katara's smile softened into a much more natural expression. "You know, you're a really nice guy. I'm glad we found each other."

His cheeks coloured. "I just don't like seeing you so sad. Besides, I really do think everything will work out."

"Yeah," she murmured, glancing back at the prince.

They'd all come so far together. It didn't seem right that this should be where their journey ended. Zuko and Aang would come back to her. They had to. There was still so much they needed to achieve, still so much she wanted to experience with them.

_Don't you dare leave me waiting._

Yet even then she knew she would wait. Until they were both awake and at her side, she would watch over them and do what she could to protect and heal their bodies. She would believe in her friends.

oOo

Aang floated in nothingness. Everything around him was greyish mist. No walls, no ground, not even anything above. The nothingness stretched as far as the eye could see. A deep sadness filled him at the sight. Somehow, he was sure that this place had used to be filled with life—that all of the past Avatars had once been linked to him here, waiting for him to call upon them.

"Am I really alone now?" he wondered aloud.

Before the war, back when he'd still lived at the Southern Air Temple, he would have given anything to just be a normal boy. Now he felt like something precious had been snatched from him. It felt wrong. So empty and lonely and silent. He didn't like this. He didn't want it at all. A lump formed in his throat and his heart felt like it might burst.

"Hey!" he yelled into the nothingness. "Is anyone there? Roku? Kyoshi? Anyone?"

Something glimmered in the distance. Aang made a frantic dash for it. A narrow path formed under his feet the moment he took a step, as if the nothingness was reacting to his desire. His footsteps sounded too loud to his ears. The sound didn't echo; it just vanished into the nothingness, reminding him that he was the only one here in this endless space. Well, him and the glimmering thing he was running towards.

"Roku!" he yelled. "Is that you?"

The mist began to clear. He saw that the glimmering thing was some kind of doorway of light. Or, at least, he guessed it was a doorway. There was no actual door or cover, just a rectangular-like opening that sat in the middle of nowhere. It also looked the same from both sides. The weirdest part was that he felt warm being near it, as if he had stepped into the sunshine. Now that he thought about it, the feeling was familiar. It reminded him of the golden thread that had stopped him from falling into darkness, of a boy who had fused their energies together and turned into a sun-like sphere of flames.

Aang's heart clenched. "Zuko?"

He took a step closer to the doorway. His mouth felt dry and his heart pounded. Zuko's presence had glowed so brightly within him earlier, back when he'd still been struggling for life, but then he'd found himself in this nothingness and everything else had become dulled. Strange how he hadn't realised he'd lost track of the golden thread until now.

He let out a breath and stepped through the opening. It felt like walking through flames, except the heat didn't burn him; it was warm and gentle. He blinked when he reached the other side. A part of him had expected to see the cocoon of fire again, like the place where he had first run into Zuko. What he saw was a garden. There was a cherry tree near a pond. A small child in nice robes sat perched by the edge.

"Um." Aang cleared his throat. "Hey, do you know where my friend is? His name's Zuko. I thought I would find him here, but—"

The child stood up and turned to face him. Aang's voice got lost in his throat. This boy didn't have a scar and his features were softened with youth, but the pale gold eyes were the same. So was the solemn expression. Aang was undoubtedly looking at a younger version of Zuko. Either that or the prince had a little brother he'd never told anyone about.

"You shouldn't be here, Avatar," Zuko-who-was-not-Zuko stated in a grave voice. "You might get lost."

"Lost?"

Zuko gestured around him. "This isn't your dream. Staying here too long will be dangerous."

Aang touched a leaf that was hanging near his face. It felt waxy and smooth, just as if it was alive. "This is a dream? But it feels so real."

The boy made an impatient sound. "You focus on the oddest things." He shook his head. "Look, I'm only going to say this one more time. You need to leave. This place is a maze: the deeper you go, the harder it will be for you to get back. Understand?"

Aang scrunched his nose. "Not really. Besides, all that's left back that way is lots of misty nothingness. I won't get anywhere drifting around in that."

"That's not my problem."

Aang's expression flattened. "You really are Zuko, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're just as grumpy as him."

Zuko-who-was-not-Zuko remained unmoved. "Hurry up and leave."

"No." Aang grinned at the boy's shocked expression. "I came here to find my friend. I don't know what's going on or why you're suddenly tiny, but my heart tells me that I need to be here."

The boy tsked in irritation. "You're wasting your time. He's in too deep now. You'll never find him."

Aang's brow creased. "Wait, do you mean Zuko? But aren't you—"

"Dummy." The boy's outline started to flicker. "If you can't even tell what I am, you'll never survive here."

Aang blinked and found himself alone in the garden. Okay, that had been weird. He scratched his cheek and looked around at his surroundings. So, this place was some kind of dream. It also sounded like Zuko was definitely inside here somewhere. He wasn't sure why or what exactly he had stumbled into, but either way he knew he couldn't turn back. Being here just felt right. It was like when he had grabbed hold of the golden thread; he had known he was being led in the right direction.

"Guess I'll start walking," he muttered.

He headed away from the pond. The garden started to blur even as he walked: colours morphed and swirled around him like paint, shifting into a new scene. Walls rose up around him, along with red drapes and the largest bed he had ever seen. The whole place screamed of wealth. Still, for all the room's spaciousness and sumptuous décor, there was something almost lonely about it. Or maybe that was just because the boy huddled on the bed looked so dwarfed in comparison, as if he was being crushed by the grandeur around him.

"Zuko?" Aang questioned.

This version of Zuko looked older than the one from the garden. Maybe nine or ten years old. He was wearing white robes.

"Hey," Aang said, taking a step closer, "what's going o—"

A young girl entered the room and walked right through Aang. Literally right through him. He blinked and touched his body. It felt solid enough. What the heck?

"Still hiding in here?" the girl said by way of greeting. Her voice was sharp and rather mocking.

Zuko relaxed his grip on his knees. "Go away, Azula."

She laughed. "Come on, Zuzu, you should be happy. Father became the Fire Lord today. That means you're now the crown prince."

"How can you think that would make me happy? Lu Ten was supposed to be the crown prince, but he got killed! And now M-Mum's g-gone, and Grandfather's dead, and—"

The scene started to blur. Now Aang was standing in a courtyard surrounded by pillars and with the hot sun beating down on his back. Zuko was also there, though he looked older again. The prince still didn't have his scar.

"Again," a cool voice commanded.

An old man was sitting in the shade not far from the prince, along with two other men and some servants. Judging by the double layers on the old man's robes, he had to be someone of high rank. Zuko inhaled and started moving through a set of beginner firebending moves. Aang was surprised at how clumsy Zuko was with his footwork. The prince had always been so graceful for a non-airbender, at least from what Aang had seen, but here Zuko was overstepping his stances and turning at awkward angles. He ended up tripping and landing on his butt.

The old man narrowed his eyes. "You are the worst firebender I have ever seen," he said bluntly. "No wonder your previous instructor committed suicide. He was probably so ashamed to have you as a student that he saw no alternative. Nothing can fix your uselessness!"

Zuko flinched, though he soon pulled himself together and scrambled to his feet. "I'm sorry, Master Shinya," he said, bowing. "I'll do it again. I'll—"

"How can the Fire Nation be proud of an heir who can't even master the basics?" his master cut in. "Princess Azula is already onto the advanced set. Everyone knows she is a prodigy, but _you_ —"

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. "I'll get better."

"Words mean nothing. I want to see results!"

Zuko bowed stiffly and walked back to the centre of the training ground. Aang's heart felt like it was breaking. He heard one of the men next to the firebending master ask if it was okay for Shinya to talk to the crown prince like that. Wouldn't he get in trouble? Shinya let out a low laugh.

"Even the Fire Lord sees that boy as worthless," Shinya responded. "Mark my words: Prince Zuko will not last long as the heir. These weak royals are always got rid of in some way or another."

The three men laughed. Aang glanced at the prince in concern. If he could hear the conversation from this distance, it followed Zuko could as well. Instead of looking upset, however, Zuko's expression was steeled with determination. No tears, no frown. Just grim resolve. The young prince exhaled and started shifting through the stances, weaving fire around him in blasts of heat. He didn't stumble once.

"That's it," Aang murmured, watching the boy. "You're getting the hang of it now."

He stared back at the group of old men to see if they had noticed Zuko's improved form. The old men were still laughing. Master Shinya wasn't even looking at his student. Not that Zuko seemed to care. He continued training until sweat dripped from his skin and his breathing was ragged. Aang couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

He jumped and looked down to see the same tiny Zuko he'd found in the garden standing at his side.

"When did you get here?" Aang demanded.

The boy folded his arms. "Really? That's all you can ask me?"

Aang pursed his lips. This Zuko was far too much like grumpy sixteen-year-old Zuko, all bite and sarcasm. It almost made Aang want to retort, but he had never liked to argue. He sighed and glanced back at the prince who was still firebending. "Why do they treat him this way?" he asked. "Can't they see how hard Zuko is trying?"

The boy lowered his gaze. "They aren't wrong. Prince Zuko was a weak bender."

"But—"

"There's no point getting upset over it. Even Prince Zuko knew he was no good, especially not compared to his sister. All he did was disappoint people. The Fire Lord tried to keep him out of sight most of the time."

Aang's stomach wriggled in an uncomfortable way. "Did his previous instructor really kill himself?"

"Master Mizuto?" The boy shrugged. "That man died by poisoning when Prince Zuko was eight years old. It was believed to be self-inflicted, but who knows? Mizuto knew something about the Children of the Undying Fire and had started investigating too much. It's possible he was murdered."

Aang's eyes widened. "Wha—but that's just—"

"Did you think this was some kind of game?" The boy shook his head. "Anyway, there's nothing further to see here. Prince Zuko will eventually be interrupted by his sister and she'll challenge him to a bending match. He'll lose, of course."

Aang's stomach did the wriggly thing again. "You say it like it's nothing. That must have been horrible for him after listening to those old men say all that stuff."

The boy waved off Aang's concerns. "I told you there's no point getting upset about it. What's done is done. Besides, this was the turning point." His expression lost all emotion as he stared at his older form struggling to bend. "Today, Prince Zuko will decide to become the best crown prince the Fire Nation has seen. Better even than Lu Ten."

Aang's brow furrowed. "You don't sound too happy about that."

The boy was silent.

"Hey," Aang prompted. "What's wrong? Why do you look so tense?"

His companion turned away from the training ground. "Come, Avatar," he said softly.

Aang had to run to keep up with the boy. The world rippled around them, shifting from a stone courtyard to an elaborate hall. There were men in military armour seated near the dais at the front, all facing each other as if having a meeting. Zuko was also with them. He looked close to Aang's own age now. A wall of flames guarded the dais, but Aang could still make out glimpses of the man seated on the throne. His breath caught. That had to be the Fire Lord.

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

Aang's heart clenched as he watched the prince try to defend the division of new recruits who were to act as bait. Try and fail. It was gut-wrenching.

"It gets worse," the young boy at his side murmured.

The scene changed again. Now they were in some kind of arena. Crowds of people watched the two figures standing opposite each other on a platform in the centre. Aang recognised the smaller one as Zuko. The other looked a lot like the prince, but he was older and broader and his black hair was much longer. A five-pronged headpiece gleamed on his topknot. Aang's heart lurched when he realised this was Zuko's father. This was the man who had sat behind the flames in the war room.

"What is this?" Aang asked. "What are they doing?"

"Agni Kai," the boy at his side explained. "This is the day destiny was put in motion."

Aang's stomach twisted. "Why does Zuko look so horrified?"

"Prince Zuko thought he would be facing the general he had spoken out against, but as you can see …"

It was like a stone had plummeted inside Aang. He watched as Zuko knelt on the dais in front of his father, watched as Zuko begged and pleaded.

"Please, Father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

"You will fight for your honour."

Aang's heart quickened. "The Fire Lord isn't really going to make him fight, is he?" His voice sounded panicked even to his own ears. "How could he expect Zuko to fight his own father?"

The boy at his side said nothing. Aang swallowed and watched the Fire Lord move closer. Zuko pressed himself lower to the ground, bending into a full kowtow.

"I meant you no disrespect!" he cried. "I am your loyal son!"

The Fire Lord was not moved. It was awful. Aang could see the tears spilling down Zuko's cheeks, see the resignation that entered his eyes as he finally raised his face to meet his father's gaze. Zuko must have known what was going to happen next.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

Aang looked away. He couldn't bear to watch. That didn't stop the screams. Something hot prickled the corners of his eyes. A small hand grasped his and led him from the arena. When they at last stopped walking, Aang found that he was back in the garden with the pond. The place didn't seem as nice now.

"Why did you show me that?" he asked in a thick voice.

His cheeks were damp with tears, and his heart ached for the prince who had become so dear to him. Zuko had said once that it was his father who had burned and banished him. Aang had not known it had happened like that though.

The young boy sat next to the pond. "Prince Zuko has never succeeded at anything he sought to achieve in life. His entire sixteen years have been marked by failure and suffering." The boy flicked the water's surface with his finger, creating a flow of ripples. "Put simply, he should have given up long ago."

"That's not true!" Aang exclaimed. "Zuko has done heaps of good things! Just look at all the people he's saved! He saved my life! He saved Iroh and Changpu and—"

"Yes." The boy spread his hands. "Prince Zuko has done many good things with his healing powers, but that's the problem. We both know his ability comes with a price. Fire cannot exist without something to fuel it. It has to burn and consume something."

Aang's heart felt heavy in his chest. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Prince Zuko has finally given up." The boy's lips quirked into a wry smile. "Though he doesn't see it that way. He thinks he's fulfilling his destiny."

"Destiny?"

The boy stood and faced Aang with solemn eyes. "When Prince Zuko turned his back on the destiny his father gave him, the one that would have seen him capture you, he was left adrift with no direction or purpose. But then he became friends with you and the others. He started to care. He even started to believe that your cause was just and that you were someone the world desperately needed."

Aang swallowed. He remembered what the prince had told him inside the cocoon of flames.

_"I never believed in those words before, but after travelling with you and seeing what you're capable of, I want to believe in the legend. I want to believe in you."_

Aang's throat felt too clogged. It was hard to get words out. "Are you saying it's my fault?" He shook his head. "You don't need to tell me that. I already know I'm the reason Zuko is suffering. I was stupid and careless and—"

"No," the boy said with surprising gentleness. "It's actually not your fault. Prince Zuko just has no sense of self-worth."

"Huh?"

This time the boy rolled his eyes. "Think about it, Avatar. How do you think a child who got told he was useless on a regular basis would end up? This is a boy whose life was viewed as disposable by most of his family, a boy who has failed and struggled far too many times."

"But—but he has Iroh. He has all of us now and—"

"Yes," Zuko-who-was-not-Zuko acknowledged. "He has his uncle. He has you, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Changpu, even that Joo Dee lady. You have all made him feel like he is worth something. But don't you see? Prince Zuko thinks your lives are worth more than his. Even if he knows now that there are people who would mourn his loss, he will still choose to heal in a critical situation instead of guarding his own life, especially when it comes to you. You're the Avatar; in his eyes, the world needs you more than anyone else."

Aang felt like he had been punched in the chest. "But I'm not. I lost my connection to my past lives. I'm not anything special. No one should be sacrificing anything for me!"

"That is a problem," the boy agreed, "but it's too late now. Prince Zuko pushed the bond too far."

Aang stepped forward. "Please," he begged. "Just tell me what's really going on. What's happened to Zuko? Where can I find him?"

"Haven't you guessed yet?"

Aang glanced around at his surroundings. The garden, the pond. A whisper in his heart told him that this was a place where Zuko had found comfort as a child. The other places he had seen were all echoes of Zuko's memories; they had faded in and out from each other, more like being trapped in a nightmare than anything. It was as if Zuko was looking back on his life and trying to see what went wrong, what he could have done better. Or maybe he was just trying to fit all the pieces together so he could understand his destiny.

_"I'm saying that Prince Zuko has finally given up. Though he doesn't see it that way. He thinks he's fulfilling his destiny."_

Aang swallowed against the building lump in his throat. "I know Zuko fused his energy with me somehow. It was like our bodies became one and we were sharing the same heartbeat."

"Yes."

"But—but that can't be right. I mean, we're two separate people."

The boy raised his eyebrow. "You did something similar once, though on a lesser level. Why do you think you passed out for so long afterwards?"

Aang gulped. Right. The day Zuko had been struck with lightning there had been a moment where it was like the two of them had shared one body. He hadn't thought much of it at the time. "I didn't even know what I was doing then," he confessed.

"Well, that was obvious. You're just lucky you're the Avatar and that the connection was cut so quickly. That could have got ugly."

Aang lowered his gaze. It was weird being scolded by someone who looked no older than six years old, but the boy's tone was all Zuko: blunt and honest.

"You said what I did was on a lesser level," Aang said, furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?"

The boy shrugged. "You might be the Avatar and have a certain manipulation over spiritual matters, but you're not a fire healer. You can only push the bond so far. That's why all you managed was to offer up some of your chi to boost Prince Zuko's self-healing abilities."

"But he took it further, right?"

"Yes. He couldn't heal your wounds. He simply didn't have the power. So he opened the door that seals your energy from his and linked completely to you. His heart was working, so yours worked in turn. He could breathe, so you were able to keep breathing." The boy held his gaze. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Prince Zuko did not heal you; he just pushed the bond so far that the separation between you blurred. He shared your pain and, in turn, allowed you to share in his body's health. You were in every sense of the word one being."

Aang frowned. "But I don't feel we're connected like that anymore. Even the golden thread is gone."

"It still takes chi and a lot of willpower to maintain such a connection." The boy shook his head. "Prince Zuko knew the risk. He accepted that he might not wake up again after connecting to you in such a way."

"So he's asleep?"

The boy sighed in obvious impatience. "Where do you think you are, Avatar?"

"Uh—"

"Do I have to spell out everything for you?" He gestured around them. "I told you this is just a dream. Prince Zuko's dream. He lost control when he was still connected to you and his consciousness was scattered. His real body is just an empty shell right now. I don't even know how you stumbled into this place—maybe your Avatar powers helped—but I wasn't kidding when I said it's dangerous for you to be here."

"Because I might get lost, right?"

Aang thought he understood now. Somehow, he had found an opening into Zuko's consciousness. Even the young boy speaking to him was just an aspect of the prince that had been scattered. If Aang went deeper, he risked losing his own sense of self. People were not supposed to be connected like this. Not so intrinsically. The mind and soul were fragile; it wasn't good to blur lines.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Aang questioned. "Just earlier you were telling me to leave."

The boy actually blushed. "You were the one who was stubborn and ignored my advice. I figured if you were going to take the risk anyway then I could give you a hand, just a little." He folded his arms and looked the other way. "But I still think you're stupid. Don't blame me if you end up losing yourself in this place."

Aang's mouth twitched. "You really are a part of Zuko. He's just as bad at asking for help."

He got an unimpressed look for his attempt at humour. "Anyway," the boy said firmly, "the core of Prince Zuko's being is out there somewhere. If you find it, you might be able to wake him up."

"That's it?"

The boy shrugged. "Who knows? Are you still willing to take the risk? Remember, the deeper you go, the harder it will be for you to get back to your proper self."

Aang straightened with resolve. "That's fine. This time it's my turn to save him."

"Then good luck, I guess."

Aang blinked. "You're not coming with me?"

"I'm just a scattered piece—more of an echo, really. I only had enough power to guide you this far."

Aang had to admit that he felt a bit disappointed. It was nice to have a companion again. He'd been drifting alone in the nothingness for so long. The boy must have noticed, because his mouth lifted into a smile.

"Having second thoughts already? I can lead you to the exit if you like."

"No." Aang shook his head. "I won't turn back."

"Then stop wasting time." The boy's outline started to flicker. "You can't afford to linger here, Avatar. Neither of you will wake up if you don't hurry."

He vanished on the words.

Aang let out a breath and placed his hand against his heart. "I'm not afraid," he murmured.

Something had guided him through that doorway of light. Even now, he felt a tendril of warmth in his chest. It was like he could almost feel the golden thread that linked him to the prince, and it was tugging him—

"That way!" Aang said in realisation.

He started running, even as the garden rippled and faded around him. He wasn't sure what was happening on the outside world: whether his friends had got away from the Dai Li safely, whether he should be worried about what would happen when he and Zuko woke up. All he could do was hope that everyone else was okay. Aang knew he'd left them in a tight spot.

_I'm sorry, everyone. I'll return with Zuko as soon as I can._

Until then, they would just have to make do on their own.

oOo

Dark. So dark. Toph had been blind from birth, but even she didn't like this. It was a gaping hole that had sucked her in, leaving her bereft of any attachment to her element. Her seismic sense was gone. She felt small. She felt trapped. Voices snuck in to her place of confinement through the air holes, teasing her hearing with sinister words. One of them belonged to Shirong. Her teeth grinded against each other. That bastard. If she could get her hands on him, she'd teach him a thing or two for daring to imprison the Blind Bandit. Except—except she couldn't do much to anyone right now. This prison was so tiny and—and was it made of wood? A crate? She couldn't tell. She couldn't tell anything. Her wrists and legs had been bound with what felt like rope. She'd tried to loosen her bonds, but she'd only succeeded in chafing her skin to the point where her wrists and ankles stung unpleasantly. Was she bleeding? Did her captors even care?

_Thirsty._

The thought had been getting strong and stronger. It was a hammering in her head. Water. She needed water. Her throat was so parched it was like swallowing sand.

_"Tell me how you bend metal, and then you'll get something to drink."_

Her lips twisted. She really, really hated that Dai Li bastard. Granted, she didn't act like much of a lady, but that didn't mean she was used to being shoved in crates and denied basic things like food or water. Anger had kept her brazen for the most part. She'd certainly taken delight in telling Shirong where he could shove his questions about metalbending. Still, there was a part of her that wondered what would happen if she kept denying him. The only reason she hadn't been brainwashed was because she was blind and their technique wouldn't work.

_I'm not scared._

The words were becoming a mantra. How many times had she told herself this now? How pathetic was she going to become? It wasn't like she hadn't been imprisoned before. Those Earth Rumble idiots back in Gaoling, Bendy and the Fire Nation princess; both times she had managed to get away unscathed. Surely she could do the same again.

_Thirsty._

She licked her cracked lips, but there was barely any saliva to relieve the dryness. It was frustrating. So, so frustrating. As if to add insult to her predicament, her bladder felt far too full and ready to burst. She'd been holding on for so long. Weren't they ever going to let her out of this wooden hellhole?

"Hey!" she yelled, raising her legs to kick at the lid. "Let me out!"

The voices paused. One set of footsteps came closer. The person walked in a slow, relaxed gait. She wasn't surprised when Shirong spoke. The bastard was like a smug king parading around his smuggity-smug kingdom now that things were working in the Dai Li's favour. It made her want to punch him in his stupid face, bending or not.

"Ready to talk?" he asked.

She clenched her teeth. His tone sounded far too knowing for her liking. He must have thought he had finally broken her spirit.

"I need to pee," she gritted out. Asking him for anything went against the grain. "I hope you plan to let me out so I can at least go toilet."

His voice got closer. Perhaps he had leaned towards her prison. "I thought I made your situation clear, Miss Beifong. You won't be getting anything until you answer my question."

"What the hell? Do you expect me to sit in my own piss?"

"I wouldn't want to inflict anything so crass on you." His voice was cool yet almost poisonous; he was enjoying this. "Remember, you're bringing this all on yourself with your stubbornness. I could let you out right now if you just answered my question."

Toph's lip curled. "You wanna learn how to bend metal so bad? Figure it out yourself! I have nothing to say to some jumped-up bastard who hides in the shadows and is too much of a pig-chicken to even face me!" Her tone turned mocking. "What, so scared I'll whoop your butts again if you let me free?"

"Scared?" Shirong's voice got closer and softer. "No, Miss Beifong, I am not scared. I am simply not a fool. One does not release the wild beast once it has been contained." A hint of amusement entered his voice. "You must be very thirsty now. Are you sure you don't want to—"

She kicked the crate right where she guessed his face would be on the other side. He laughed softly.

"I'll take that as a no." His voice got more distant again. Perhaps he had straightened to his full height. "Just say the word if you change your mind. We'll be waiting." A click-clack of footsteps sounded as he moved away, but then he paused. "Oh, before I forget, I thought you should know that your friends have been scheduled for execution."

Toph's breath caught. "W-what?"

"Ah, that's right. You weren't conscious at the time. I'm afraid things took a turn for the worse for your friends after you were incapacitated."

"What happened?" she demanded. "What have you done to my friends?"

"I simply did what was required to subdue the threat to Ba Sing Se's peace. The world does not need an Avatar who interferes where he is not needed, and—"

"Aang?" Her chest felt tight and like her lungs were being squeezed. "You hurt Aang?"

"That boy is likely dead. The waterbender managed to escape with his body before we could confirm, but that means nothing. I know what I saw."

The matter of fact words left her cold.

"No," she whispered. "That can't be!" She kicked and thrashed at her prison. "You're lying! Twinkletoes would never be defeated by a second-rate coward like you! Twinkletoes wouldn't—"

"The Avatar fell." Shirong's voice was cold and merciless. "He did not move, did not breathe. What else would you describe that as except one who has died?"

"No." Tears wormed their way out of her eyes and leaked down her cheeks. "You're lying!"

"Little girl, why would I lie to you when the truth hurts so much more?"

Toph couldn't get any words out. She couldn't even swear at him for daring to call her a little girl. Her throat felt too choked.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I hoped you would have enough sense to cooperate," he continued. "Now it seems pointless to hold back. You are a stubborn brat, but we will break you yet. It is the Dai Li's sacred charge to protect this city. You will tell us the secret to bending metal so we can become stronger."

Toph's throat and eyes burned as she fought to hold back tears. No sound was allowed to escape her lips. Not one. She refused to let him know he had made her cry.

"When?" she managed to grit out. Her voice sounded a bit hoarse, but at least it hadn't wobbled.

"Hrm?"

"You said my friends were scheduled to be executed," she reminded him. Damn, her voice did wobble that time. "When is that going to happen?"

"Four days from now. There are still a few loose ends to tie up."

Toph dug her fingernails into her palms, hard enough to hurt. Four days. That was four days to figure out how to escape from this box.

"Of course, you may not last till then," he observed. "I hear humans can only last three days without water. Think on that as you stew there in your own stubbornness and filth."

Toph couldn't help it: a scream broke free of her lips and she kicked at the lid, willing the wood to break apart. Shirong's retreating footsteps was all she got in return. She bit her lip to stop from crying, to stop the sobs that threatened to escape.

 _I'm not scared,_ she told herself.

She didn't need her bending to know she was lying.

oOo

Aang sprinted past memories and scenes of Zuko's life. He saw the boy, young and with his face barely healed, buying a blue mask. He saw a grim-faced prince who went from settlement to settlement, asking the same questions over and over.

"I'm looking for the Avatar. Do you know anything?"

"Where is the Avatar?"

"Tell me where he is!"

Flames licked at Aang's heels. Villages, homes, echoes of the places that had been burnt by Zuko's determination. It was hard to watch it again, to be reminded of how the prince had hunted and chased him all over the world. Those had been difficult days. Still, what cut Aang deeper was the realisation that what had felt like a short time for him had been three unbearable years for his friend.

_"I just want to go home."_

Aang clutched at his chest. He could feel Zuko's regret for all the misdeeds he had committed, but also feel the longing for home that even now could not be denied. So much suffering. So many failures. The echo boy had not lied about that.

_"Prince Zuko has finally given up."_

Aang clenched his hands into fists and kept running. Leaves flickered into view to block his path, attaching to trees and morphing into a forest clearing. His heart lurched when he saw his own body bleeding out on the ground. He hadn't realised there had been so much blood. Zuko was kneeling beside him, dressed as the Blue Spirit, and trying to staunch the flow.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you? So fight! Use your damn powers and save yourself!"

Aang sucked in a breath. He shouldn't linger here. He knew how this memory would end.

_"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"_

Aang tore through memories, not daring to pause too long in case he was trapped. He was deep inside the maze now. He couldn't afford to lose his way. Still, it was hard not to be distracted. A fight at an abbey, bodies floating on the water while the prince looked on in despair, Azula unleashing blue streaks of lightning that could not be dodged. The scenes rippled and blurred around him over and over again. There seemed to be no end.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled, dashing past a scene where a girl with a toothy grin was feeding the prince soup. "Where are you? I can't find you if you don't give me more help!"

The memories were like leeches sapping his strength. They tugged him left and right, confusing his path and threatening to snatch his sense of reality. Not even the thread leading him on in an invisible compass could keep him on track. Everything felt so real, so personal. Sometimes, Aang forgot why he was even running. He'd taken to looking at his arrow tattoos to remind himself he was an Air Nomad and that he'd never had his face burnt by his father or been forced to travel for three years on a ship.

"My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar. I'm here to find my friend."

He chanted the words under his breath. Little reminders like this were necessary. He'd start to doubt himself again otherwise.

Aang tripped and collapsed to his knees. It was hard to force himself back to his feet. Memories and images crowded in on him, telling him to stop and remember moments that should not have felt familiar, to fill him with emotions that were beginning to feel less and less his own. He was being swallowed up inside the scattered pieces of Zuko's consciousness. It was a frightening realisation. Still, Aang got to his feet and kept running. He couldn't stop. Not until he had the prince at his side again.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted. "You've got to snap out of this! Please, just show me where you are! I know you don't really want to give up! This isn't like you at all!"

The thread encircling his heart tugged him east. He turned and saw a flicker of light.

"There!" Aang gasped.

He scrambled frantically after the light. It darted and glided through the air like a firefly, cutting a path through the haze of memories yet always staying out of reach. Aang felt like he was back in the swamp in the Spirit World. He'd chased that stupid orb everywhere until Roku had appeared.

"Wait up!" Aang cried, struggling to keep up with its rapid movement. He couldn't bend in the dream world and his legs felt like lead. "I can't—"

Suddenly, the scene changed. He was on top of the drill and cradling Changpu's lifeless body in his arms. Iroh was beside him and trying to get him to let go of the wounded soldier. Aang didn't listen. Despair and guilt clawed at his chest.

"It's my fault,"Aang found himself saying in a choked voice. He raised his head, trembling and gasping back sobs. "I should have left with him. I should have just listened to Sokka in the first place. I—"

Aang slapped his cheeks to snap himself back into focus. "No. This isn't my memory."

The dream world didn't care whether the memories were not his. The images kept coming for him in relentless waves. They let him experience what it was like to renew the spark of life in a dying person: to feel the fear, the draining link of energy, but also the overwhelming relief. They let him see a boy who had always failed—who had done terrible things and struggled so hard to earn his place in the world—but then that boy had discovered he could heal. He had saved those who were important to him, even the Avatar. He had made a real difference.

_"I don't regret it."_

_"You don't?"_

_"You would have died if I hadn't healed you that night, and I definitely don't regret healing my uncle. We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."_

It took Aang a moment to realise he was crying. "What are you trying to show me?" he demanded. "You want to justify what you did? Is that it?"

The world flickered and swirled. Aang found himself back in the rocky crevice near Half Moon Bay. He was sitting opposite the prince and trying to understand why Zuko did not shy from the things that could hurt or frighten him.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Aang asked.

"Yes. I don't know how to control my healing abilities. If it's triggered again, I don't know if I'll end up sacrificing my own life or if I'll just lose my bending entirely."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I don't know. I just know that this power is a part of me."

Aang made a frustrated sound and struggled to his feet. "That doesn't mean it's your destiny to give up your life for me!" He gripped the dream version Zuko's shoulders. "Do you hear me? This is not your destiny! I saw your memories. I saw how much you struggled and fought to find your way. Why can't you keep fighting now?" Tears choked his voice. "Why is it only now that you think it's okay to give up?"

The prince slipped through his grip like smoke, dissipating into nothing. Aang collapsed to his knees.

"Why, Zuko?" he demanded, hanging his head. "I thought you wanted to find your mother. I thought you wanted to help Shizue and learn more about your healing abilities." He balled his hands into fists. "You knew the risk when you linked yourself to me. You knew you might not wake up, so why—"

_"I have to take responsibility. The Avatar is supposed to bring hope to the world."_

Aang shook his head. "I don't care about that!" He raised his face to the dream-like images that swirled all around him, searching for any scrap of the real prince. "You're the one who taught me not to run from difficult things! You're the reason I even managed to unlock the final chakra and master the Avatar State!" His chin wobbled. "You believed in me, you made me a better Avatar, and you know—" a shuddering breath "—you know, all this time I've been wondering: maybe if I hadn't hesitated so much when we'd run into that sea serpent, maybe if I'd just listened to you and trusted in my firebending, maybe then I wouldn't have stuffed up my control over the Avatar State. Maybe then I wouldn't have got hit by that rock. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe—"

_"I just don't want my friend to die. You're a good kid. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you."_

Aang swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Are you trying to tell me it's okay because at least you know I'll be alive?" He screwed his face up in distress. "You big dummy, that goes both ways! How do you think I feel right now? You might never wake up again and it's all because I couldn't avoid a stupid rock!"

A breeze ruffled his clothes. It almost felt like the prince had sighed in fond exasperation. Aang blinked and scrubbed away his tears. He must be closer to the core than he'd realised if he could sense this much. The connection felt so strong now. It was like he could reach out and touch the older boy.

"I'm not going to let you go like this, Zuko," Aang said, scrambling to his feet. "I came this far because I want my friend at my side. I don't want him to fade away. I definitely don't want him to sacrifice himself for me because I'm the Avatar. So you have to wake up!" Aang squeezed his eyes shut and shouted the words with all he had. "Wake up so we can get out of this place and fulfil our real destinies!"

It was like a switch had been flicked. The world smashed around him like glass, shattering into tiny pieces that glinted and winked out of existence as if to mirror the falling stars. Aang stared in wonder. The light he had followed appeared in a rush of unfurling flames; it grew and grew, reshaping itself until Aang was staring at a sun-like sphere.

His brow furrowed and he took a step closer. "Zuko?"

The sphered hummed with warmth and light. Aang almost stumbled in relief. He had done it. He had found the core of Zuko's consciousness all wrapped up in this cocoon of fire.

He sat cross-legged in front of the sphere. "Hey, buddy," he greeted. "Guess you're still struggling a little, huh?"

Now that he was here at the centre, he could understand what had happened. Zuko had never truly wanted to give up; the prince had just been so scattered and lost that he had not known how to pick up the pieces. He had not known how to escape on his own. That was why Zuko had wondered if maybe it was just his destiny to save the Avatar through their bond. Maybe all of their time together had been building for that single moment: to grant Aang just enough time to be healed by Katara's Spirit Oasis water.

"I swear you never change," Aang scolded. "If you hadn't tried to drive me off so much to protect me, I would have got here sooner." His expression softened. "Though you did reach out to me and guide me to you, so I guess I should thank you as well."

The sphere glowed a little brighter.

Aang smiled and brought his fists together in his standard meditation pose. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to send you back now." He lowered his gaze. "And, um, say hi to everyone for me, okay?"

The fire flickered as if to express confusion.

Aang gave a little laugh, though there was no humour in the sound. "Turns out I can't come back with you just yet. Sorry. My path is still blocked; I guess my body is too damaged right now to handle the real world. I'll have to follow you when I can."

"Aa—"

Aang released the spiritual energy within him, letting it surround the teenager who had just materialised from the flames. There was a moment where their eyes met, and then Zuko vanished along with the sphere. Aang exhaled and brought his knees up to his chest. Now he was alone again in the nothingness. That kind of sucked, especially since it was just a reminder he wasn't much of an Avatar anymore. Still, it was only a matter of time before he woke up. He hoped.

He pressed his hand to his chest. The thread that connected him to the prince still hummed faintly with warmth. "Looks like it's all on you and the others now," he muttered.

It was a difficult truth to swallow. Aang had already failed the world once. He didn't want to see it happen again.


	19. Find Your Resolve

"Aang."

The name spilled from Zuko's lips. He sat up with a jerk, hand reaching for the boy who had sat in front of him. A pig-chicken stood in the airbender's place. Zuko blinked. The pig-chicken snorted and carried on walking, occasionally stopping to snuffle at the ground for grub. Um, okay. It seemed Zuko had missed quite a bit while he'd been out. He definitely didn't remember any pig-chickens at Lake Laogai. Also, why the heck was he only in his undergarments?

"Zuko!"

The prince barely turned his head before something warm and solid crashed against his chest. He staggered and reached out to steady them both. It only took a second to process the brown hair, blue clothes and dark skin. It took even less to realise the girl was sitting on him and hugging him tightly. His cheeks burned.

"Katara, w-what—"

She tightened her hold. "You big jerk."

"Uh—"

"I was worried." She nestled her face into the nook between his neck and shoulder. "I was really, really worried."

Zuko let out a breath. He wasn't good at doing the whole "comfort" thing, but the thought of pushing her away didn't feel right either. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace. She squeezed him tighter in response. It seemed hugging had been the right option, though it would be great if she loosened her grip a little. Much as it felt nice to have her this close, to remind him that he was indeed alive and awake, being alive also meant he had to breathe. Katara was making that difficult.

"Um, Katara," he said, pulling back as much as he could. "I kind of can't breathe."

She loosened her hold enough so that she was no longer trying to crush his ribs, though she didn't make any effort to move off him or let go. Zuko bit back a smile. She must have indeed been worried, for she wasn't normally this clingy. That had always been Aang's thing. He rested his chin on the top of her head and relaxed with her into the embrace. Maybe a part of him also needed this: to be close to another, to feel her warmth, her beating heart.

Katara nestled closer. "Don't scare me like that again," she murmured. "Okay?"

"It's not like I planned for it to happen."

"Zu—"

"I know." This time he tightened his hold. "I know. I was scared too, to be honest. But I just—I couldn't let him die. You were the only one who could heal him. I knew I had to keep him alive until you got there." He closed his eyes. "You saved us both, Katara. Thank you."

Something wet dampened his skin. "I don't know if I did." Her voice was very small. "Aang won't wake up. I used the Spirit Oasis water and everything, but—"

"He'll wake up."

"How can you be so sure?" Her body shuddered. "It's been almost a day and his energy is so twisted. I keep telling myself that it'll be fine, that he'll wake up, but what if he—"

"He'll wake up," Zuko repeated. "Trust me."

She pulled back from his chest to meet his gaze. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I'm here with you now, aren't I? Aang is the one who found me and made me wake up. He's still fighting in there. I know he wants to come back to everyone more than anything."

"Aang did?"

"Yeah. So don't cry, okay? Aang won't let himself stay trapped in that place." The corners of his mouth lifted. "Besides, aren't you the one who's always saying we just have to have faith? It doesn't feel right when I have to be the optimistic one."

She let out a half-hiccup, half-snort. "Jerk."

Not that there was much vehemence behind the word. Indeed, a second later she was nestling into his chest and showed no sign of letting go. Zuko exhaled and let his hand trace soothing circles on her back. He remembered his mother had used to do the same for him as a child, and it had always made him feel better. Katara had obviously been under a lot of stress. It was best to just let her be and do what she needed to calm down. Still, there was one thing that niggled.

"By the way," he said after a moment. "What, uh, happened to my clothes?"

Katara froze. She pulled back from him as if burned, though their arms still loosely encircled each other. Her cheeks darkened. "O-oh. I didn't—I mean, your heartbeat and breathing got really weak, and then you were all cold and your energy felt weird, and I remembered what you said that time at the Oasis, and then there was that time with your uncle after we fought Azula, and—"

She seemed to realise she was rambling, because she clenched her mouth shut. Zuko might have felt more embarrassed upon realising she was the one who had undressed him if he wasn't trying not to laugh. True, his cheeks were a bit pink, but he'd never seen Katara so flustered. She was blushing so badly he could almost feel the warmth emanating from her face.

"Sunlight," she managed in a gruff voice, keeping her gaze lowered. "It was so you could absorb the sunlight. I swear I didn't do anything weird."

Zuko couldn't help it. A tiny snort escaped his lips.

Her eyes flashed. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." His shoulders shook. "Really, it's nothing."

"You're laughing at me!"

"I'm not."

"You are too! And here I've been so worried and trying to do everything I can to keep you and Aang stable, and—"

She made a frustrated sound and shoved at him. Zuko really did laugh then; her awkwardness was kind of cute.

"You're horrible," she accused.

"Sorry," he said, and he meant it. "I know it's not funny. I just—everything's been so crazy." He rubbed the base of his neck. "I really doubted if I'd ever wake up for a moment. But now I'm here, and you're here, and, well—" he let out a breath and gave her a lopsided smile "—just thanks, I guess. It seems like my body was in good hands while I was out."

Her blush darkened. "I just did what I could."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that."

Her eyes met his. They were still red-rimmed and puffy.

Zuko cupped her cheek with his hand. "You've been through a lot, huh?" he murmured. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. Really."

Katara let out a breath. The sound of someone clearing their throat made both teens flinch.

"Uh," a familiar voice said, "am I interrupting something?"

Zuko turned his head to see Changpu watching them with a faint grin. He blinked. First, Zuko had no idea why the soldier was here. Second, he had just realised what kind of situation he and Katara must present: she was still sitting on his lap, pretty much straddling him, and her arms were around his waist. Zuko, meanwhile, had one hand resting on the small of her back while the other cupped her cheek. Their faces were close. He was not wearing much clothes. In short, his cheeks burned. Badly. Katara caught his gaze with a startled expression; her cheeks were also very pink.

"It's not like that!" the teens exclaimed in unison.

They sprang apart from each other and averted their faces, refusing to meet the other's gaze. Changpu laughed and waved his hand in an appeasing way.

"Alright, alright" he said, still chuckling a little. "I won't tease you."

Zuko's blush darkened. He cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway, would someone mind telling me what's going on? How come you're here? I thought you were still at the Outer Wall, and—" he glanced at the dry, scraggly field surrounding them and the pig-chickens strutting about "—where are we? Where's everyone else?"

Changpu's amusement faded. "This is my family's farm. As for why we're here …" he trailed off and glanced at Katara.

"A lot has happened," she said in a low voice. "After you linked to Aang and went unconscious, things got bad. Real bad."

Zuko's heart clenched. "What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by a loud, growling sound. It took Zuko a moment to realise the growls were coming from his own stomach. He blushed for quite a different reason. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he had eaten?

Changpu smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe we should get you some food first. You've been out for a long time." He glanced at Zuko's body. "Some pants might be good as well. My family will get the wrong idea if they see you like that, especially with how close you are to Katara."

Katara groaned in a mortified kind of way. "I said it wasn't like that!"

"Sure, sure."

She muttered under her breath and covered her face with her hands. Even Zuko found it difficult not to be embarrassed. It was obvious that Changpu did not believe they were just friends. Fortunately, the soldier did not tease them further and instead led Zuko to where he could first relieve himself and then to where his clothes had been neatly folded and stored inside the barn. Aang lay unconscious not far from them, watched over by Appa and Momo. Katara went to check on the boy and moved him into a different position to keep his blood circulating properly. Something twisted in Zuko's stomach at the sight. He couldn't remember everything that had happened while his consciousness had been scattered, but he knew it was Aang who had helped him to return. If Katara had kept his body functioning in the outside world, it was Aang who had saved his mind from the inside.

Aang who had been forced to stay behind.

Zuko gritted his teeth and began tugging on his clothes. He had meant the words he had said to Katara: he knew without a doubt that Aang would wake up. What worried him was when. What worried him was that there was a chance the boy would not be the same when he did.

_"I lost my connection to my past lives. I'm not anything special. No one should be sacrificing anything for me!"_

Changpu tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

"No." Zuko finished doing up the sash around his middle. "It's nothing."

There was no need to worry everyone just yet. Not until he could confirm with Aang whether it was true the boy had indeed permanently lost his ability to go into the Avatar State. Zuko wanted to believe that Aang had made a mistake.

"We've got some leftovers," Changpu continued, picking up a basket and handing Zuko a peach and a small bowl of rice. "Sorry it's not much. My family aren't wealthy."

Zuko accepted the food. "It's fine."

He sat down on the floor next to Katara and began eating the peach. She warned him to take it slow, reminding him that he had been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours and his body was still recovering. He nodded and slowed his pace. Changpu settled down on the floor with them, arms loosely resting on his knees.

"So, what happened to the others?" Zuko prompted. "How come it's just us here?"

Katara stared at her hands. "I told you things got bad after you linked to Aang, right?"

He nodded.

She let out a breath and explained the situation: how they had been overwhelmed by the Dai Li upon leaving the bunker, how Toph had been held hostage, how Long Feng had given the order to attack, and how Iroh had told her to get the two boys out while she could.

"I don't know what happened after that," she admitted. "I wanted to stay, but …"

Zuko found that he had lost his appetite. "I get it."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more."

"You don't have to apologise," he told her. "Uncle wouldn't have told you to go unless there was no other option."

Her shoulders slumped. Zuko said nothing and stared at the half-eaten peach in his hand. Both understood what the other was avoiding saying: that it was likely their friends had been captured.

"We can't get inside the city right now," Changpu said, picking up the conversation. "There are checkpoints at every gate and they've increased the guards along the Inner Wall. My family are keeping an ear out for any news, but it might be best if we stay put for now, at least until things die down."

"I can't do that," Zuko said, placing his food aside.

Changpu blinked. "Uh, did you hear what I just said? It's too risky to—"

"And I'm telling you I don't care." Zuko held the soldier's gaze. "You know who I am. You know exactly what will happen to my uncle if his identity is confirmed."

Katara's jaw dropped. She swung around to stare at the soldier. "Wait, you know?"

"Uh, yeah." Changpu scratched the back of his head. "I overheard the battle with Princess Azula on the drill. I'd have to be deaf not to have put the pieces together."

She opened her mouth to respond, but Zuko got there first.

"Never mind that," he said impatiently. "Look, even if my uncle wasn't in serious danger, I couldn't just sit here and wait. We need information. We need to know what happened to everyone and what the Dai Li are planning to do with them now."

Katara twisted the fabric of her tunic around her fingers. "I know how you feel. I wanted to go back for the others as well, but how are we supposed to avoid getting caught ourselves? Aang is still unconscious. It's just the three of us, and—"

"I'm not suggesting we fight them head on," Zuko cut in. "That would be stupid."

She furrowed her brow. "Then what?"

"Like I said, we need information."

Changpu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to say something really reckless, but somehow you'll make it sound logical or like it's the only option we have, and I just know I'm going to end up going along with you, even though this whole thing is crazy?"

"Uh—"

Changpu held his hand up in a silencing gesture. "You know what, never mind. No need to justify. Just lay it on me. If you say it doesn't involve tackling the Dai Li head on, then I'm listening."

"It's really not that dangerous," Zuko assured him. "Well, I guess there is some risk, but we don't need to worry about that. I won't stuff up."

"Somehow I'm not comforted at all," Changpu muttered.

Katara covered her smile with her hand. "So, what's this not so dangerous but still risky plan of yours?"

Zuko explained that what they really needed was to find a Dai Li agent and squeeze all the information they could out of the guy. From there, they could figure out the best approach to rescue their friends.

"You want to kidnap a Dai Li agent?" Changpu demanded.

"It's not that big of a deal," Zuko said with a shrug. "Those guys aren't that strong on their own. All we need to do is lure in one."

Changpu pressed his palm against his forehead. "Knew it was going to be reckless."

"We can't afford to muck around," Zuko reminded him. "This is the fastest way to get information."

The young soldier folded his arms across his chest. "Alright, let's say we go along with your crazy plan. How do you propose we get around the checkpoints and city guards? And don't just say we go on Appa," he added, narrowing his eyes. "That giant ball of fluff is a flying beacon that screams Suffer Death by Projectiles or Get Captured."

"You couldn't earthbend us under the wall?" Katara asked.

Changpu shook his head. "Creating your own tunnel takes time and would make enough vibrations to alert the guards who patrol the wall; they're pretty vigilant about that kind of thing." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "I've heard rumours that the Dai Li have their own underground system that spreads all over the city, but you'd have to know the access points to even get inside."

She frowned and brought her knees up to her chest. "Guess that rules out that option."

"Pretty much."

Zuko gave them both a flat look; Mai would have been proud. "You guys finished?" he asked.

Katara raised her eyebrow. "I suppose you have a better idea for getting inside the wall without passing through the gates?"

"Actually, we don't need to worry about that. We can just go back to Lake Laogai."

Changpu once more smacked his palm against his forehead. "Never mind, your plan isn't just crazy. It's plain suicide. Did you forget what happened there?"

"No," Zuko said grimly, "but this time it'll be different." He leaned forward and met their eyes. "We can make this work. Trust me."

"That place is their headquarters! It's going to be crawling with Dai Li, and they're all going to be looking for you!" Changpu gripped his forearm. "Prince Zuko, please reconsider. You just woke up, you're in no condition to be fighting, and I—I don't want to see you get hurt."

"This isn't going to be a fight," Zuko corrected. "I said I wasn't going to take the Dai Li head on. Think of it like an espionage mission. This is just to get information."

Changpu was not appeased. He said the whole idea was crazy and that he didn't think any of them should go near Lake Laogai. It would just be walking into another trap. Zuko was forced to explain that he had once been the Blue Spirit and had broken into heavily guarded Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom strongholds plenty of times. In fact, he was far more confident in his stealth skills than his firebending.

"Just leave it to me," Zuko said. "I know what I'm doing."

Katara pursed her lips. "You want to go alone?"

"I'll need Changpu's earthbending to get inside the bunker, but it's better if I do the actual info gathering myself. The more people who come, the higher the chance of getting caught."

Changpu's brow creased. "I don't like it. If you get into trouble, neither of us will be there to help you."

"If you're both there, you'd just be a liability," Zuko said bluntly. He continued before either of them could protest. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude; I'm just stating a fact. Besides, we can't leave Aang unprotected."

Katara frowned at her hands. "I still don't like this."

"You don't have to," he responded. "There's nothing ideal about our situation. Of course it would be better if we could wait until things settled down, but the problem is we don't know if we can." He shook his head. "I don't want to take that risk."

Changpu rubbed a hand over his face. "I knew it," he muttered. "I knew it was going to come to this."

"Then you agree this is the best plan?" Zuko asked.

The soldier lowered his hand. "Unfortunately, yes. But you have to promise you'll only stick to getting information. No rushing off to be hero."

Zuko's mouth twitched into a reluctant smile. "You're giving me orders now?"

"Hey, I almost died for you; the least you can do is not rush into every danger that comes your way."

Some of Zuko's amusement faded. "Yeah, I know. I'll be careful."

"Good."

Katara picked up the bowl of rice and forced it back into Zuko's hands. "Eat," she ordered. "I'm not letting you leave until I know you've recovered enough to handle carrying out this plan of yours."

"Alright," he agreed.

Even he was aware that his body was still adjusting to being awake and that he would need more time before he could set out with Changpu. Contrary to what the others no doubt assumed, Zuko didn't want to be reckless. He just understood what was at risk. They could not rely on Aang, nor could they wait and hope that a miracle would occur. What they needed was knowledge. He was going to get that for them.

The Dai Li had shown their true colours last night. Such an enemy could not be left unchallenged, especially not when lives were at stake.

oOo

_"Old man, what are you playing?"_

_The girl moved closer to the table where the two old guys sat. A board with lots of coloured tiles had been placed on top. The old man she had spoken to twirled one of the round tiles between his fingers. He was a funny looking guy with a thick moustache and a big belly. Wealthy enough to eat a good meal every night then. Not many people got that big in the Lower Ring. No doubt his money bag would hold more than a few copper pieces. She repressed a smile at the thought._

_"We're playing Pai Sho," the man responded, eyes crinkling into an easy smile. "Ever heard of it?"_

_She shook her head._

_He patted the seat next to him. "Here, watch closely. I'm about to make my first move."_

_His opponent rolled his eyes. "Fu, are you really going to waste time with this kid? You can see what she is just by looking at her."_

_Fu frowned at his opponent. "The child is doing no wrong. Besides, we should cultivate her curiosity, not crush it." A hint of amusement entered his tone. "Or are you just upset because I won't be dedicating all my focus into the game if she's here? Don't worry, old friend, I'll still beat you."_

_The other man made a scornful sound. "Do what you want."_

_Fu smiled at the girl and gestured for her to come closer. She clambered onto the stool next to him, feet bare and an ugly bruise mottling her cheek. The old man didn't comment on her appearance. Instead, he showed her the picture on the tile he had been twirling between his fingers._

_"This is the white lotus tile," he explained. "Most people don't think much of it because it has weak properties, but when placed here—" he set it in the middle of the board "—it can open many possibilities."_

_His opponent scoffed. "You're just wasting your piece by placing it there." He set his own tile down to claim the white lotus tile._

_Fu winked at the girl. "The gambit has been accepted," he murmured, low enough so only she could hear. "Now watch."_

_She rested her chin on her palms and watched as the game unfolded. Piece after piece was placed on the squares, countering here, claiming there. It was fascinating. She almost forgot why she had first approached the old man. Almost. The gnawing ache in her stomach could never be ignored for too long._

_"Looks like I win again," Fu said at the end._

_His friend groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. "How much do I owe you this time?"_

_Fu said the amount. She watched with hawk eyes as the money was exchanged and placed inside Fu's money pouch. Before he could seal the pouch properly, she raised her fingers in a sharp motion. The ground jerked in a violent swell. Stools and tables were upended, taking the old men, the Pai Sho board and, most importantly, the money pouch with them. Coins clinked and rolled along the ground, intermingled with the round tiles that had been scattered everywhere. The girl moved swiftly, ignoring the old men's groans as she collected her bounty. She sprinted off into one of the side alleys before anyone could stop her. Time was of the essence. The shout for thief would start up soon. It always did._

_Except it didn't._

_She slowed and glanced over her shoulder. Had she injured the old men with that move? Were they too hurt to call for help? A frown twisted her lips. Turning back, she used her bending to propel herself onto the rooftops and crawled her way to the small park from which she had fled. The old men were busy setting up their table and Pai Sho board again. Neither seemed injured. Her frown deepened and she jumped down onto one of the walls that rimmed the park, flattening herself against the stone as she worked her way closer._

_"You should call the guards on that brat," Fu's friend was saying. "You know she stole your money."_

_"It's fine."_

_"How can you be so—"_

_Fu laughed. "Well, it's my own fault, isn't it? I wasn't expecting her to be an earthbender. Quite a clever little thing to use such a trick." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder what kind of Pai Sho player she'd be if she was trained. No doubt she'd become a formidable opponent."_

_"You need help," was all his friend could retort. "Mental help, I mean. Everything is Pai Sho with you."_

_Fu chuckled. "Perhaps. So, how about another match? I need to make up for the coins I lost."_

_"You sneaking old—"_

_The girl headed back along the wall and up to the much safer hiding position on the rooftops. She removed the pouch from her tunic and pulled out the wooden tile that lay on top of the coins. A lotus flower had been painted onto the face of the tile. Her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure why she had stolen the piece along with the money. It wasn't like it had any value._

_"Pai Sho," she murmured._

_It was an interesting game. Maybe she would—_

Biyu's eyes snapped open. Immediately, she was conscious of something not quite being right. The fine hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and her skin crawled with the uneasy feeling of being watched. Not Iroh; the older man had his eyes shut and was snoring next to her in the cage. Biyu got to her knees and spun around. Her gaze narrowed on the figure illuminated by the glowing crystals. Conical hat, dark robes, long plait. One of the Dai Li. He raised his face more and his features were cast into relief: an ordinary looking man, but with eyes as cold and hard like gems.

"Shirong," she said, clenching her hands into fists.

He smiled and stepped closer. The smile did not reach his eyes. "I had some time so I thought I'd come see you."

"Why?" She tilted her head, analysing him for a motive. He didn't seem the type to stop by for a random visit. "You told me my name yesterday as well."

He shrugged. "Call it a sentimental moment."

"Sentimental?" She raised her eyebrow. "Somehow I find that hard to imagine."

He dipped his head. "Figured me out, have you? The truth is I wondered if telling you your name would bring you back. It's a waste to kill you when you're not yourself. A broken Joo Dee doesn't interest me, but Biyu—" his eyes glittered "—now she was an interesting woman."

Her stomach twisted. So it was true. He really had known her before she'd become brainwashed.

Shirong walked forward to stop in front of the cage, though he made a point to stay out of her reach. "Do you remember this?"

He held up something small and wooden to the light. The bottom half was curved but the top was jagged and uneven. A design had been painted on it. Her brow creased. It almost looked like petals. In fact, if she pictured the piece as a whole and finished the pattern by linking it all together, it would look like a—

Her breath caught. A white lotus tile. It was a broken white lotus tile.

_"I always knew you would become a formidable opponent." The old man coughed and winced as the motion made him convulse against the sharpened rock protruding from his chest. Blood dribbled down his chin, but he still managed a smile. "I see you outsmarted me again."_

_Tears prickled her eyes. "Fu, this isn't what you think. I would never—"_

Biyu winced and placed a hand to her head. That—that had been a memory. Why had the old man from her childhood been there? What was going on?

Shirong tossed the broken tile into the cage. It clattered and fell to a stop next to her foot. "Another gift," he said. "I hope it helps. I want to meet her again before the end."

Biyu made a frustrated sound. "Enough with the games!"

Something flickered in his expression. "Ah, that look. Yes, that is the look I remember." He shook his head. "But it's a pity. Even when you look at me with those resentful eyes, you're still just a weakened version of the woman I used to know." He turned his back on her and began to walk calmly away. "Do keep trying, Biyu. I'll be disappointed if you don't remember."

"If you want me to remember so much then give my memories back!"

"I'm afraid my technique doesn't work that way." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "But perhaps I can give you one more clue. Golden Flower."

Her brow creased.

"It's the place where we first met," he explained. "You were a treacherous woman even then."

It was like a switch had been flicked. Her head pulsed as memories burst forth like fireworks in her mind, vivid and damning. Yes, she remembered Golden Flower.

_"The body! We have to get rid of the body!"_

_"But the blood—"_

_"It's Biyu's fault. We should just—"_

Shirong laughed softly and left the chamber. Biyu clutched the bars to the cage for support. Her stomach heaved, though she managed not to vomit. All those memories. All those awful, awful things she had done for the sake of survival. It was a relief when the memories settled and she could think clearly again. A relief and a sickening disappointment. She had been so sure that it was the Dai Li who had brainwashed her into working for them. As it was, the truth was much uglier.

Biyu picked up the broken tile and ran her fingers over the design. A splotch of what looked like dark, reddish-brown paint marred the upper left part where the tile had been broken. Except she knew it was not paint. It was a blood stain.

"I know you're awake, Yingjie," she said after a moment. "You forgot to keep snoring."

Iroh cleared his throat. "Sorry. I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

She closed her hand over the tile. "You heard everything, right?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I was curious to see what Shirong would do, so I pretended to be asleep. It seems that agent is rather fascinated by you."

"So he is," she agreed. "Or, rather, who I was before I became Joo Dee. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you propose?"

She sat next to him. "I haven't remembered enough to be sure, but I believe Shirong and I were quite intimate with each other in the past, before I became a Joo Dee, I mean."

He blinked. "Oh, uh, I see."

"Not like that." She scrunched her nose. "At least I don't think so. There was definitely no affection on my part. I just remembered something when he brought up Golden Flower."

Iroh raised his eyebrows in question.

"It's a brothel," she explained. "I was a worker there: I played the pipa, entertained clients with games and conversation, and of course pleased those who paid enough with my body." She shrugged. "It wasn't a bad life. I was never popular enough to get embroiled in the petty wars and jealousies that went on behind the fans, and it was better than living on the streets." Her mouth twisted into a grimace. "But then one of the clients got violent. He was a bender and—" She swallowed. "I killed him. I killed him so that we would all be safe, but the other women turned on me. They were afraid. The man had been the son of a powerful official. They knew the entire house would be blamed for his death."

"What happened?" Iroh prompted gently.

"Shirong. He thought I could be useful, so he offered me a deal." She closed her eyes. "I accepted. I didn't want to go to prison or be executed, and I knew the Dai Li had the power to wipe my crimes."

Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

There was no need for him to elaborate. He had understood that this was not the past she had been hoping for. She had dreamt of a family, a home. She had not expected to learn that her entire life had been one of cunning and doing whatever it took to survive; that she had willingly chosen to work for the Dai Li and even helped them to train the first batches of Joo Dees—those poor, unskilled women who had been snatched from the Lower Ring—into becoming charming tools.

_"You used to be one of our best. Long Feng would have allowed you to keep your mind had you not insisted on betraying us."_

Biyu tightened her grip on the lotus tile. "Anyway, my point is that this is personal for Shirong. When Long Feng was in charge, Shirong wouldn't have dared to overstep his boundaries, but now he is the one running the show. He's getting bolder."

"Like trying to help you retrieve your memories," Iroh said, catching on.

She nodded. "Long Feng would have never allowed it. That man likes to cover his tracks and tie up all loose ends, and it's a fact that I'm just a loose end now. My memories are dangerous to the Dai Li. Shirong knows this, but he can't let it go. That he's even taking the time to give me all these clues shows he's still attached to me, albeit in his own twisted way." Her expression hardened with resolve. "I'm going to use that weakness."

"Are you sure you're okay with using this method?" Iroh questioned. "I'm not saying it won't work, but it will mean you have to—"

"It's fine." She uncurled her fingers to reveal the broken lotus tile. "I'm prepared to do what is needed."

After all, this was personal for her as well. There was only one person who had ever given her a shred of real affection. Thanks to Shirong and Long Feng, that man had died thinking she had betrayed him. Biyu wanted revenge. She didn't care if it meant sacrificing her dignity. It wasn't like she had much left to salvage.

Iroh noticed the broken tile resting on her palm. "A white lotus tile, isn't it? A pity it's broken; that's the most important piece."

"I know."

Her voice sounded bitter even to her own ears.

"Biyu." Iroh leaned forward. "By chance have you remembered the true significance of this tile?"

She nodded. "The Order uses it as a means of communication with its members."

Iroh let out a breath. "Then that place you took us to, the one in the Old City where we found the other tile. That place is—"

"It was a safe house."

"Was?"

A lump formed in her throat. "The Order doesn't exist in Ba Sing Se now, not as a proper faction. The Grand Lotus and all of the higher-ranked members were rounded up and killed several years ago. Others were imprisoned, others brainwashed into submission."

Iroh's eyes widened. "Then that's why Ba Sing Se went silent. We tried to implant new agents inside the city to investigate, but …"

He trailed off. She shrugged in a helpless way, too caught up in the memories and emotions. Her time as a double agent had been short. It had been luck that she had even fallen in with the secret society. As it turned out, Fu had never been a peasant from the Lower Ring but a high-ranking army official. Still, in the end she had not been able to make a difference. Too late to warn of the raid, too late to save _him_.

"So, Fu was murdered," Iroh said more to himself.

She raised her head. "You knew Fu?"

"A long time ago he gave me some very good advice, and beat me soundly at Pai Sho," Iroh added with a rueful smile. "As one of the Grand Lotuses, I looked up to him. As a man, he was a dear friend. I'm sad to hear of his loss."

Biyu gritted her teeth. "We can't let this go on, Yingjie. We have to stop the Dai Li."

"Yes, we do." Iroh's expression turned grim. "It is my duty as a Grand Lotus to reconnect the petals that have been lost in this city. First, however, we need to get out of this cage and find our young friends."

"Leave the cage to me. I'm sure I can get Shirong to lower his guard. You just seize the moment when it is offered."

He smiled. "Naturally."

Their eyes met in mutual resolve. The Order of the White Lotus would be born again in Ba Sing Se. For now, it was just the two of them, but perhaps there were other agents out there: people who had been too afraid to speak up when the lines of communication had been cut; people who still carried their white lotus tiles and waited for the call of the Grand Lotus.

Biyu clenched the broken tile tightly in her fist. This time, she would make sure the call to fight was not silenced.

oOo

"They're not back yet," Sokka observed.

Mai said nothing and twirled a knife round and round her fingers, almost hypnotically. It was amazing that she never faltered. Sokka got up from the cushions and moved towards the window. He peered down at the street, searching for any sign of the others. Instead, he saw a girl trying to help someone to their apartment building. The man was singing loudly and kept stumbling away from her hands. He ended up in a pile of rubbish.

"Dad!" the girl groaned, smacking her forehead. Her voice was oddly familiar. "You stupid drunk. I can't carry you up all those stairs, so get your butt off that ground and—"

"Well, well, if it isn't Enlai and his cute little daughter."

Sokka's brow furrowed as a group of men closed in on the girl and her father. Suddenly, he was conscious of a presence behind him. He turned to see Mai watching the group on the street with narrowed eyes. The knife was still in her hand.

"Those men again," Mai murmured.

"You know them?" he asked.

"That girl, Jin, her father owes those men a debt. I helped her get away from them last time, but—"

Jin cried out in alarm. One of the men had grabbed her by the arms. The big, brutish one who was leading the group placed his boot on her father's chest, pinning him down into the rubbish.

"Time's up, Enlai," the brutish man stated. "If you don't have the money to pay up, we'll just take the girl. She'll make a nice addition to our—"

Mai pushed past Sokka and jumped out the window. He blinked. A second later he was scrambling after the bandaged girl. She was injured and only had a few throwing weapons at her disposal. There was no way she could take on all six of the men at once, not without getting more injured in the process.

"Back off!" she ordered, landing in a crouch on the street and throwing the knife.

The sharpened edge came so close to the brutish man that it grazed his cheek, leaving a thin line of red before burying itself into the wall of the opposite house. He pressed a hand to the cut, and his eyes bulged with rage.

"That was just a warning shot," Mai said grimly. "Try anything else and it'll be your head."

Sokka felt something flutter in his stomach. She had been pretty cool just then. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had been moved by her performance. Jin's eyes sparkled and she smiled in open relief.

"Luan!" Jin cried. "I can't believe you're here!"

Mai ignored the girl. She kept her gaze trained on the brutish man, daring him to make his next move. Judging by the sour look about his mouth, it wasn't going to be the retreat they were hoping for. Sokka pulled himself together and stood next to Mai. He got his boomerang ready, gaze flickering from one man to the next.

"Do you know who I am, you little punk?" the brutish man snarled. "This whole district belongs to me! Me, Zhen Kang!"

Mai's lip curled. "Like I care."

Fresh knives were suddenly in each of her hands. She was about to attack when a pillar of earth smacked into Zhen Kang's head. Both teens blinked. The other men also watched in surprise as their leader toppled.

"Did someone call earthbending support?" Sokka mused, glancing around the street.

Enlai sat up from the pile of rubbish, a bottle of alcohol in hand. "Gesh'or stinkin' boot offs me," he slurred.

Sokka's eyes widened. The drunk was a bender.

"You bastard!" one of Zhen Kang's goons snarled. "We'll teach you to mess with the Scorpicrows!"

An all-out street brawl broke out. Sokka knocked one of the guys back with his boomerang, only to yelp as he was almost crushed by a hammer. He staggered backwards. His opponent flashed a rotten-toothed smile and flexed his stupidly large muscles.

"Wanna a piece of me, small fry?" the man taunted.

Sokka scrunched his face in distaste. "I'll pass, thanks."

He swung his club up to catch the man on the chin, knocking him out clean. Sokka dashed to help Enlai and Mai fend off the others. The drunk's movements were too sloppy to do much damage. Half the time Enlai missed his target and just sent rocks flying off haphazardly. Mai had to duck one before it smacked her in the forehead.

"Watch it!" she snapped.

Enlai laughed. He was still laughing when the city guards appeared.

"Oi!" one of the guards shouted, running towards them. "No fighting in the—" A stray rock just missed him. He spluttered. "Damn it, someone call the Dai Li!"

Sokka cursed under his breath. The thug he had been fighting also cursed. They both blinked at each other.

"Live and let live?" Sokka suggested.

"Works for me."

The men scattered, taking their unconscious gang members with them. Sokka hurried to help Jin with Enlai while Mai collected her knife; she couldn't afford to waste any. He noticed that some of the guards had split to pursue the thugs. Two of the guards, however, had remained to speak with Sokka and his group.

"Everything's alright, officers!" Sokka called cheerily to them. "No need to bring in the Dai Li. We just had a little tiff, but it's all sorted now."

The guard pursed his lips. Sokka didn't wait for a response and nudged Jin to help him get Enlai inside the apartment. The older man was still chuckling and making slurred comments about how he'd shown that bastard Zhen Kang. Mai stuck close to them, careful to keep her face averted even with the bandages.

"Wait."

Sokka winced. Damn that guard. Was it possible they'd been recognised? He glanced over his shoulder and forced a smile.

"Yes?" he questioned.

The guard pointed at Enlai. "Is that man your father?"

"Uh—"

"He is," Jin confirmed.

A smile softened the guard's foreboding expression. "Well, it's nice to see children still showing a bit of familial duty in this day and age." He suddenly jabbed his finger at Sokka. "But that doesn't mean you should be joining your father in street fights. Keep him away from the booze next time."

Sokka saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He turned away from the guards. "Let's get out of here," he urged under his breath.

Jin nodded and took a firmer grip on her father. Together, they hauled the man inside the apartment building while Mai took the lead. It was hard work getting him up the stairs. Enlai was a big, broad-shouldered man, almost as big as Sokka's own father. His dead weight was crushing.

"Can't you put in a little effort," Sokka complained. "You've got two feet, don't you?"

Enlai blinked at him through a cross-eyed gaze. "Who're you?"

Jin slapped her palm against her forehead. "This useless drunk."

Sokka just grunted in frustration and continued half-carrying, half-dragging the man up the steps. Eventually, they made it to the top and stopped outside Jin's apartment. Something fell out of Enlai's pocket and rolled on the ground. Sokka bent to pick it up. His brow creased as he turned the object in his fingers and examined the design. It looked like the same wooden tile they'd found in that building in the Old City. What had Iroh called it? A white lotus tile.

"Give that back," Enlai growled, snatching the tile from Sokka.

Jin rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Dad's pretty protective about that Pai Sho piece. It belonged to my gramps."

Sokka held his hands up in an appeasing gesture. "Hey, I don't want to steal it. The tile is all yours."

Enlai stuffed the tile back in his pocket and fumbled with the door to the apartment. Sokka bit back the questions he wanted to ask. He had always been good at connecting patterns; he knew that it was no coincidence this tile kept popping up in his travels. The symbol of the white lotus meant something. Iroh, that Joo Dee lady, the old man at the desert oasis—even Zuko had carried a white lotus tile with him when he'd been Lee the amnesiac swordsman. No way did it mean nothing.

Jin made an impatient sound and opened the door for her father. Enlai didn't thank any of them and stumbled off inside.

"You're welcome!" Sokka called pointedly.

All he got in response was a crash and a curse. It sounded like Enlai had walked into something.

Jin scratched her cheek. "Sorry. Dad's always like this. Don't let it get to you."

Sokka folded his arms across his chest. He still thought it was rude, especially since he and Mai had risked being exposed to help the father and daughter. Not that Mai seemed to care.

She turned her back on them. "Come on, Sokka," she said flatly. "We should get back."

Jin grabbed Mai's wrist. "Wait!" She lowered her gaze and drew circles on the ground with the toe of her boot. "You saved me again, Luan. I wanted to thank you for—"

"No thanks necessary," Mai said quickly.

She slipped out of the girl's grip. It was hard to tell with the bandages, but Sokka thought Mai was blushing.

"Is this because I kissed you before?" Jin asked innocently. "I won't do it again if you don't like it."

Mai made a choked sound. Sokka, meanwhile, was struggling to process what he had just heard. Mai and Jin … had kissed? On the lips? He glanced between the two girls, his eyes wide.

"What's with him?" Jin asked, jerking her thumb at Sokka.

He probably did look strange with his slack jaw and glazed expression.

Mai whacked him on the head. "Perverted thoughts," she muttered.

Sokka had the grace to blush.

Jin scrunched her nose. "I don't really get it, but okay."

A sigh escaped Mai's lips. "Look, Jin," she began in a blunt tone, "I'm actually a—"

"Luan! Jin! Sokka!"

All three turned to see Ty Lee come bounding towards them. The brunette flashed her trade-mark grin and latched onto Mai's side. "I see you found Luan," she observed. "Isn't he the cutest?" She winked at Mai. "I'm almost tempted to steal him for myself."

Mai grimaced and tried to shake her friend off. Ty Lee pulled the taller girl in closer and murmured something in her ear. Sokka wasn't sure what was said, but the words made Mai stiffen. That was when Azula and Jet exited the stairwell.

"Ruolan!" Ty Lee greeted, releasing Mai. "Isn't this great? It looks like Jin's saviour really was the Luan we know."

"Oh?" Azula glanced at the bandaged girl. A smile curved her lips. "How nice that you got to be reunited. We heard all about your daring rescue the other day."

Mai inhaled a breath. Sokka instinctively moved closer to her. He didn't like that smile at all.

"Um." Jin stepped forward. "So, wait, you guys really do know each other?"

"Silly." Ty Lee squished herself against Sokka. "This cutie is Sokka, and you've already met Luan. They're our friends. They're staying with us at the moment. Oh, but you can't tell anyone about them, okay? It's supposed to be a secret."

Jin looked more confused. "Secret?"

Sokka managed to free himself from the acrobat. "The truth is we're kind of fugitives now. Some of our friends got captured by the Dai Li, but we managed to escape. That's why—"

"That's why you can't say anything," Azula finished for him. "You wouldn't want to put Luan in danger, would you?"

Jin blushed and shook her head.

"Then you can't say a word," Azula warned.

"Got it." Jin made a cross-like motion over her chest, the old "cross my heart and hope to die" adage.

Jet had been quiet so far, but now he fixed his gaze on Mai and Sokka. "By the way, what are you two even doing out here? I thought we agreed you would stay in the apartment until we gave the go-ahead. It wouldn't be good if you're recognised by someone."

"Jin and her dad were in trouble," Sokka said with a shrug. "We decided to help."

"Sorry," Jin mumbled. "I didn't realise you were risking being exposed for us."

"It's fine," Sokka said with an easy smile. "Besides, it was Luan's idea. I didn't have much choice but to follow after he jumped out the window to save you."

Mai pinched him in the side. Sokka bit back a hiss. Damn, that girl was strong.

Jin smiled up at the taller girl. "Thanks, Luan." Her eyes suddenly widened and she glanced between her two rescuers. "But what about your friends? You said they were captured by the Dai Li. What will happen to them?"

"You don't need to worry," Sokka responded. "We have a plan to get them back. The Dai Li won't know what hit them."

"You got that right," Jet said with a hint of smugness. "It's only a matter of time now."

Enlai appeared at the doorway. His face was still red from alcohol, but his eyes were keener than Sokka had ever seen them. "Did I jush hear ya say you're plannin'ta go'gainst the Dai Li?"

Sokka blinked. "Um, yeah."

Enlai thumped his fist against the wall. "Counsh me in," he slurred. "I owe thosh bashtards one hell offa beatin."

Azula raised her eyebrow. "Who's the drunk?"

"That's my dad," Jin confided. "He used to be a pretty good fighter … um, well, before he started drinking every day."

The princess observed the man from head to foot. "Sober up and then we'll talk. You stink of alcohol."

Enlai blinked, apparently shocked to have been told off for his drinking habits by someone other than his own daughter. Then he just laughed. "I like thish one. She's gots spunk."

Jin face-palmed. "Dad."

"Whash?"

"You're embarrassing."

Enlai just shrugged. Azula told him that a meeting would be held tomorrow evening. If he was serious about fighting the Dai Li, he could come. The alcohol could not come with him. Jin said she would make sure her father got there sober and then thanked Mai and Sokka again for coming to her rescue. The group parted ways after that.

"So, the first meeting is tomorrow?" Sokka questioned once they were inside their own apartment. "I thought you were going to wait."

"No need," Azula said calmly. "Turns out the Lower Ring is more than ready to start a revolution. It's a barrel of blasting jelly just waiting to explode."

Sokka's stomach twisted. He didn't like the sound of that, even though he knew stirring up the people had always been part of the plan.

Jet clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Things are finally falling into place, Sokka. We'll be able to make our move in no time."

"Yeah," he said without enthusiasm. "Great."

He was still feeling unsettled when Smellerbee and Longshot returned. The two had been working hard to distribute invitations to those people Azula, Ty Lee and the Freedom Fighters had scouted as potential recruits. From there the word would spread so they could get a good turnout for the first meeting. Smellerbee was also pleased to confirm that she had got a copy of the city guards' roster and assigned stations, just as Jet had asked.

"Good work, you two," Jet praised. "With this everything is set."

Sokka said nothing. He couldn't help but feel like he was caught in a current that he could not control. It had only been a day, yet things were already moving so quickly. Azula was a person who made things happen; he could see it in every choice, every action she made. She had even swept him up in her flow. While she had been arranging a revolution, he had stayed shut up in the apartment like a good boy and watched over Long Feng with Shizue and Mai. That wasn't a good feeling. True, on the surface it had seemed like a logical plan, but now he wondered if Azula was just trying to keep them out of the way. He wondered how they were ever going to turn the tide on this girl who seemed to have everything at her command. Not even Mai dared to relax her act as Luan the taciturn male. That bothered him as well. Mai shouldn't have to hide. She shouldn't have to be silent just because the princess was crazy.

This couldn't continue. But how could he stop it?

He rubbed a hand over his face. Thinking about this was giving him a headache. It didn't help that he'd barely got any sleep. He'd been so on edge that he'd stayed awake the whole night to make sure Azula and Ty Lee didn't stab any of them in the back. Heck, to make sure none of the Freedom Fighters stabbed them in the back. None of these people could be trusted. Not really.

What should he do? What should any of them do?

The door to the side room opened. Shizue emerged and switched guard duty with Longshot. Her expression was grim. He wondered if that meant she'd had no luck getting information from Long Feng again. If it was him, he would have been flailing in frustration by now, but Shizue was good at keeping her emotions under control. Their eyes met. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask why he was looking so pathetic. Sokka averted his face. The next moment a hand was tugging at his elbow.

"You," Shizue said, hauling him to his feet. "Come with me now."

Sokka blinked and stumbled after her. "Uh, what are you—"

Jet barred their path to the door. "Wait. It's dangerous for you to leave the apartment."

Shizue's lip curled. "Make no mistake, boy. If I want to leave this hovel, I'll leave."

Azula laughed. "Just let them go, Jet. I'm sure Shizue knows what she's doing."

Jet shot a swift glance at the princess. Azula merely went back to eating her dinner, no longer interested in the matter. He frowned and stepped aside. Sokka found his eyes searching for Mai. He didn't want to leave her here alone, not with the princess. Mai met his gaze and nodded, as if to say she'd be fine. That wasn't much of a comfort. Still, it would be odder if he resisted now.

"Come," Shizue ordered.

Sokka let out an exaggerated sigh and allowed her to drag him out of the apartment. They walked up the stairs in silence until she ducked out the fire escape and demanded to know why he was just standing there. Sokka frowned and followed her up to the roof. The moon was bright and gave enough light for him to see her shadowed outline. Her dress and the unbound parts of her hair fluttered in the wind. Buildings rimmed them on all sides, though the apartment building upon which they stood was taller than the others. Perhaps she had taken that into account. No one would see them unless they knew what to look for.

"Um," Sokka began, "why did you—"

A fist came for his face. He yelped and stepped back to avoid the blow.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "You just attacked me!"

She straightened. "You reek of fear and doubt. I find it sickening. Is it because you are afraid of the princess? Because the Avatar might be dead?"

Sokka averted his face.

"Fool," she hissed. "You can't afford to be weak!"

She lunged for him again. Sokka ducked her blow, then caught her arm and tried to push her back. In a flash, Shizue twisted in his grip and somehow managed to get him into a choke hold, tugging his arm up roughly behind his back and forcing him to his knees. Her breath was warm on his ear.

"Is this really all you've got?" she taunted. "Perhaps you are right to be afraid."

Sokka growled and rammed his head back against her chin. She made a muffled sound and released him. He countered with a series of strong blows, deciding that if she was going to turn crazy and attack him, he might as well show her what he was made of. Or at least try. The woman was fast and relentless; she ducked and weaved, catching his legs, his fists, grappling with him and turning his attacks on him again and again. It was impossible. Her entire offence was her defence.

_"It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up."_

His breath caught. It had been a long time since that training session with Suki in the Kyoshi Warriors' dojo, but he still remembered the basics she had taught him. If only he'd had more time. Maybe then—maybe then—

Shizue lunged. He saw it in his mind's eye, a girl with face paint moving for the finishing blow.

_"Wait for an opening and—"_

Sokka parried and struck with the side of his hand, almost as if it was a fan. Shizue was thrown off balance and stumbled away from him. He caught hold of her dress before she could recover and brought out his club, forcing her to the ground as he held the weapon threateningly above her. Their eyes met. Both of them were breathing hard.

"Good," she praised. "But you're still forgetting something."

"Huh?"

The next second something jabbed his arm and the whole limb went numb. She swept him off his feet before he could react, even as the club fell into her waiting hand. Grim-faced, she pressed the blunt tip of his own weapon to his throat. He swallowed. Damn. He had thought she wasn't going to use chi blocking.

Shizue relaxed her stance and got to her feet. She flipped the club so the handle was facing him. Sokka took the weapon gingerly. He wasn't sure if she was going to rush at him for round two. One humiliation had been enough.

"You're not bad," she observed. "You managed to keep up with me and your reflexes are good." She shook her head. "What you lack is resolve."

He frowned. "Resolve?"

"Resolve to end the battle. You trusted me too much." She tapped his paralysed arm. "This would not have happened if you had taken the fight seriously."

"Hey, I took that pretty damn seriously. I mean, you were coming at me like a crazy person all hyah and ryah—" he demonstrated a few punches and kicks. "That was kind of unnerving, you know."

Her mouth twitched. "But you still trusted that I was your ally. Because I did not start with chi blocking, you were lulled into thinking I would only use moves you could handle." She shook her head. "Do you even know how many openings you gave me?"

He lowered his gaze.

"I could have shut down your body limb by limb if I really wanted to. I could have turned you into a useless lump of flesh. I could have even made it permanent." She stepped closer, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Never forget, Sokka. Enemies do not play by the rules. They will not hold back, so you must not hold back either. One mistake, one moment of hesitance will cost lives in a real battle, be it your friends' or your own."

He swallowed. "I—I know. It's not like I don't know. I mean, we've been fighting all this time and—"

"And you've been especially lucky, haven't you?"

A breath escaped his lips. Yes. He had been lucky.

She grabbed his arm and pressed down in a series of points. The feeling started to return to the limb. He met her eyes in surprise. He had not known she could reverse the block.

"Find your resolve, Sokka," she said firmly. "Find it or you might as well go home now. This war will not indulge your naivety forever."

Sokka held her gaze. He was bruised all over from their fight and he could feel that his lip was bleeding. It hurt. It was a reminder that she was so much more skilled than him. A true master of her art. Shizue never hesitated in battle; she didn't have to. But Sokka had not been trained. Not properly. He'd picked up what he could from the warriors back when they'd still been around in the village, men who had humoured him but had never expected much from a little kid. He'd got better after Suki had helped to hone his skills, but that had only been a few hours of training. It wasn't enough. None of it was enough. Shizue was right: he had been relying on his wits and sheer dumb luck this entire time.

"Please," he begged, lowering himself to his knees. "Teach me how to fight."

A smile curved her lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

She shifted into a fighting stance. Sokka got to his feet and mimicked her posture. This was how he could get stronger. This was how he could protect his friends.

_"Find your resolve."_

Sokka gritted his teeth and lunged for a strike. This time he would not hold back.

oOo

The moon was bright. Zuko stood by the shore and stared at the bits of debris floating on the surface of the lake.

Changpu lowered his arms. He scratched his head and turned to the prince. "Uh, are you sure this is the right place?" he asked.

"The entrance to the bunker should be right there."

A frown creased Changpu's brow. "Hang on, let me try again."

The soldier raised his arms in a more forceful gesture. All he managed was to bring up more bits of rock. His frown deepened. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Want me to swim down and give you the specific coordinates?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"H-hang on."

Changpu blushed and muttered something under his breath. Once more, he thrust his arms out, but this time he widened his stance and dug his heels into the shore. In a few seconds his hands were trembling. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

"Hey," Zuko said, eyes widening in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Sure, he'd been exasperated by the fact Changpu could not raise the bunker, but that didn't mean he wanted the guy to push himself this hard. Changpu was still recovering from the lightning wound. Now Zuko just felt like a jerk for getting snippy.

Changpu groaned and let his hands drop back to his sides. "It's no good," he explained, shaking his head. "It's like—it's like whatever was down there is full of water now. I can't lift a thing."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Wait, you're probably right."

"Huh?"

"I think the Dai Li submerged the bunker. It would be too risky to keep it functional now that we know its whereabouts, especially since not all of us were captured." He grabbed Changpu by the elbow. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Changpu didn't need telling twice. Neither wanted to risk getting caught by the Dai Li. Still, Zuko had to admit that he was worried. If the Lake Laogai bunker was gone, then what had happened to all of the Joo Dees and agents who had been inside? Was there another bunker somewhere? Were they all inside the Inner Wall now?

He balled his hands into fists. Damn those Dai Li bastards! There was no time to go on a wild pig-goose chase. All this blind scrambling was driving him crazy. He needed information. He needed it right now.

"Let's hurry back to the farm," Zuko gritted out. "We have a lot to plan."


	20. On the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been trying really hard not to get too graphic with the violence or "war realities" in this story so I can keep The Undying Fire rated T. That said, this chapter does toe the line. Consider this a heads up.

_Thirsty._

It was an unbearable need. An ache pounding through her head and body, clinging to her sand-dry mouth. Even her hunger had been overwhelmed by thirst. She wanted water. She wanted it so bad. Her limbs felt shaky and weak, and her lips were cracked and full of cuts. Too bad the blood wasn't enough to moisten anything. Her dizzy mind wondered if just biting on her lip to open the cuts more would help. Make the bleeding worse and—

_Stop!_

The thought was a scream in her head. She was veering into strange territories again. How many hours had it been? Or was that days now? She didn't know anymore. Time had blurred. It dragged and dragged, trickling like the sand that filled her mouth. So, so dry. She wanted out. She wanted water. Fresh air. The crate was hot and suffocating. It was too cramped. Worse was the smell. She'd soiled herself. That had been humiliating, but she'd soon realised the blow to her pride was the least of her problems. She'd choked and gagged on the stench of her own filth with every breath, at least until she'd got desensitised. Now it was like the smell had become a part of her. Her only consolation, if you could call it that, was that she was so dehydrated that even the urge to piss was gone.

"Let me out."

The words were barely a whisper. No one answered. Maybe no one even heard. It felt like she had been abandoned in this place.

_I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone else._

Swallowing the lies was hard. They got stuck in her throat and dug deep into her chest, clawing at her ribs and making it hard to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut. If there had been enough moisture left in her, maybe she'd have even managed to get out a few tears. As it was, all she could do was shudder. Even her sobs were silent. She had an odd urge to call for her parents—the mother and father she had chosen to run from—but the words didn't get past her lips. It wasn't like her parents could help her anyway.

_Be strong._

She thrashed against the crate. Or at least tried. Her limbs were like a boneless fish and her bound wrists and legs protested with every movement. The chafing rope cut into her flesh. It should have hurt more than it did. She felt so light-headed. So thirsty.

_Be strong. You're the greatest earthbender in the world. You'll be okay. Be strong._

A click-clacking sound drifted to her ears. Footsteps? She kept very still and listened.

"It's been over a day. You must be thirsty."

That voice was familiar. It was hard to place a name through the haze of dehydration and dizziness, but she had definitely heard this man speak before.

"I have water here."

_Water._

Her fingers scrabbled feebly at the wood. She needed it. Desperately wanted it.

"Wa—" Her lips tried to shape the word, but all that came out was a croak.

Something tapped on the box. Once she would have easily been able to place the sound. Now it meant nothing. Spirits, if only her head would stop spinning and pounding.

"What was that?" he taunted. "I can't quite hear you." A laugh. "And you were so loud at the beginning. Seems like you lost all that bravado, huh?"

She gritted her teeth.

"I tell you what, I'll make it easy for you," her tormentor continued. "Just tap twice and I'll take it that you're ready to surrender. We'll let you out, give you water, food, even a bath and clean clothes. You'd like that, huh?"

Her fingers hesitated on the wood. It would be so easy to accept his offer. So, so easy to just give in and let them have their way. Every fibre of her body wanted her to do it, but—but she just couldn't. She couldn't make those two damn taps. Not when these bastards had hurt Twinkletoes. Not after witnessing for herself the truth behind the Joo Dees. Not after the Dai Li had shut her in this box like cowards and simply expected her to break.

It was just two taps, but it would be a betrayal of everything that made her Toph Beifong.

Toph raised her bound legs with what strength she had and kicked at the crate. A single kick.

"A pity," the man observed. "Too much longer of this and you'll be useless to anyone."

He waited a moment to see if she would change her mind. Toph did not. The click-clacking of footsteps retreated. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried tears that would not fall.

_I'll be okay._

A lie.

_I'm the greatest earthbender in the world._

She was … wasn't she?

_I can get out of here on my own. I've done it before._

The wood enclosing her seemed to laugh at her attempts to reassure herself. It laughed even as she swallowed against a never-ending dryness. It laughed even as it kept her cut off from her element and suffocated her with too little air. She almost wished she had just tapped twice. Almost.

oOo

Sokka woke with drool mushed against his cheek and his body aching. He sat up, hair everywhere, and rubbed a hand against his eye. A hiss escaped his lips. The area was all swollen and tender. That's right, he'd been too slow to avoid one of Shizue's punches and had got hit in the face. His jaw felt just as bruised from where she'd kicked him. Even his knuckles looked a mess: the skin was grazed and had split on some parts, which he really should have bandaged last night, but he'd been so exhausted that he'd collapsed on his futon and had been out like a snuffed candle. Not even his paranoia had kept him awake.

_No pain, no gain._

His dad had used to like saying that adage. Sokka could relate to it now. He felt like a ninety-year-old man. Just the thought of moving made him cringe.

"Want some pancakes?"

The chirpy voice made him blink blearily around the apartment until he spotted Ty Lee. She was wearing an apron over her clothes, had a bowl cradled in one arm, and was stirring whatever was inside with a big spoon. He wasn't sure where everyone else had gone, as it seemed to be just the two of them.

"Pancakes?" He blinked a few more times. "Uh—"

"You don't know what pancakes are?"

Ty Lee's eyes widened dramatically. The way she said it was as if he'd just told her he didn't know the sky was blue. Sokka rubbed the base of his neck. He was from the Southern Water Tribe; there were a lot of foods he had only learnt about while on his travels. Not that Ty Lee seemed to expect an explanation. She grinned suddenly and declared she was going to educate him on the "wonderificness" of pancakes.

"Pretty sure wonderificness isn't a word," he muttered.

Ty Lee pointed her spoon at him. A glob of mixture fell off and landed on the ground, but she paid that no heed. "You. Less Chatter. Go wash up. Then we eat!"

Sokka pursed his lips. He had a right mind to tell her where she could shove her spoon—she was the enemy—but he had to admit he was a bit curious about these pancake things. It also helped that Ty Lee was such a bright, cuddly person, even when she was trying to do a pseudo-mum act. Being rude to her was like kicking a polar-dog pup. No one wanted to do that.

He sighed in an exaggerated way and hauled himself to his feet. His stiff, bruised body protested at the motion. Yep, he was definitely feeling that training. "Where is everyone?" he asked while folding up and putting away his futon and pillow.

"At work. Can't pay rent without money." She grinned and raised the bowl. "I start later today. That's why I thought I'd make brunch for us."

Which left Mai and Shizue sharing guard duty, he guessed.

"I didn't peg you as the homemaker type," Sokka admitted, looking the girl up and down.

Ty Lee laughed. "Honestly, the only thing I can make is pancakes. That and burnt rice." She shrugged. "I didn't have to cook when I lived in the Fire Nation, and the chef made everything while I was travelling with the circus. He was the one who taught me how to make pancakes." Her eyes twinkled. "I think he got sick of me pestering him to make them all the time."

Sokka was not going to smile. He absolutely was not going to smile, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him anyway. This girl was so disarmingly friendly.

"Anyway, go wash up," Ty Lee told him. "You're all icky and dirty and that's not good for pancake eating."

"Alright, alright."

He huffed and hobbled his way to the tiny bathroom. The sight of his face in the mirror gave him a shock. Those were some ugly bruises. He gingerly touched the discolouration around his eye, wishing he had Katara nearby to heal him or at least create some ice to reduce the swelling. Not that he wanted to think about his sister. It had been over a day now. Over a day and he still had no idea if she was okay or even what had happened to the others.

_She's fine. They're fine. Stop fretting._

Sokka shoved the worry and doubt aside, knowing it would cripple him if he indulged in bleak thoughts. He quickly washed and joined Ty Lee back in the main room. She had started cooking now and the smell coming from the frying pan made him salivate. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed the tantalising scent. Mai poked her head out of the side room and zoned in on the stove.

"Oh, Luan," Ty Lee said, catching sight of the girl. "Are you going to join us as well? I made enough for everyone."

Mai nodded.

"Great!" Ty Lee put something golden and soft on two plates, then added some toppings and sliced fruit. "Can you give these to Shizue and our guest?"

Even with the bandages, Sokka could tell that Mai had her trademark "you have got to be kidding me" expression on her face. Perhaps it was because Ty Lee had made the special food for Long Feng as well. Still, Mai didn't say anything; she never did when she was around Ty Lee and Azula. Instead, she just heaved a sigh to make it clear she thought feeding their hostage pancakes was stupid and then took the plates into the side room. Sokka caught Ty Lee's expression; her smile had drooped a little, not into a frown. It was just sad.

"Um," he said awkwardly. "I'm sure Luan didn't mean anything personal by that."

"Oh, I know." Ty Lee flashed her bright grin. "So, anyway, next up is your pancake! Just gimme a sec."

She turned back to the stove. Sokka didn't know why his stomach twisted. It wasn't like he cared about Ty Lee or her feelings. Sure, he didn't want to purposely be mean to her, but the acrobat had stuck by Azula's side even after everything that had happened. He couldn't condone that.

"Hey," Ty Lee said after a moment, quiet enough so only he could hear. "Luan is happy with you, right?"

Sokka blinked. That question had come out of the blue. The seriousness of her tone also took him off guard.

"I guess," he said. "I mean, we're friends."

There was a pause. Ty Lee's back was still facing him so he could not see her expression. When she did turn, her smile seemed a bit odd. Or maybe it was just her eyes that couldn't quite disguise the complex feelings she was experiencing.

"I'm glad," she said softly. "I'm really glad."

Sokka let out a breath. He didn't get a chance to respond, as Mai came back into the room. That seemed to be Ty Lee's cue to become extra chirpy. She finished cooking their pancakes and sat down with them on the cushions to eat. There was no hint of sadness, no sign that maybe she was feeling anything but sunshine and rainbows. Except Sokka still remembered. His gaze followed Ty Lee, trying to figure out this puzzle of a girl who came across as such an airhead yet, as he had just realised, was actually hiding so much depth.

_Why aren't you saying anything?_

The words lingered on the tip of his tongue. Ty Lee had as good as disclosed that she was aware Luan and Mai were one and the same. If she'd figured out that much, why was she trying so hard to play along with the act that Luan was a guy? He didn't know whether to be worried or appeased. Her silence could mean anything: a change of heart, a warning, a deliberate choice to lull them into a false sense of security.

_Which is it?_ he wanted to demand. _Whose side are you really on?_

Ty Lee rested her chin on her hands and smiled at him. "So?" she prompted. "How do you like your pancakes?"

Sokka swallowed. "They're good."

His voice sounded off to his own ears. Sure, a part of his brain knew the pancakes were delicious, but it was like stuffing his mouth with cloth. He couldn't enjoy it. This whole breakfast was messed up. Everything about this situation was messed up.

"How about you, Luan?" Ty Lee shifted her gaze to the short-haired girl. "Are the pancakes to your standards?"

Mai put the last piece of pancake into her mouth for answer. Ty Lee seemed to take this as a compliment. Her smile widened and her eyes lit up.

"Yay, I got Luan's approval!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Sokka's stomach twisted again. He wondered what the girls were thinking. They had been friends for years, yet here they were pretending to be strangers, tiptoeing around each other in some strange dance. It had never hit home for him how difficult that must be for both until this moment. He wasn't sure if he could have done it had he been in their position.

Mai stood up and bowed in thanks to Ty Lee before retreating to the side room. The acrobat began clearing away the dishes. Sokka noticed that she was careful to keep her back facing him.

"Hey," he murmured. "You know, if you just—"

"I've got to get ready for work now," Ty Lee cut in brightly. "I'm glad you enjoyed the pancakes. Maybe I'll make them for you again sometime."

Sokka watched her flitter off with all her usual bounce and chirpiness. He really didn't understand that girl. It bothered him. He wished he knew her angle. Maybe that was why he found himself approaching Mai once the acrobat had left for her job. Perhaps Mai could shed some light on the situation.

"She knows about you," Sokka told her.

"I know." Mai balanced the point of a knife on the table with her finger. "I realised it last night."

He blinked. "Then why are you both—"

"Because she's chosen to stay with Azula."

Sokka shook his head incredulously. "How? How can she follow that—"

"Monster?" Mai's lips curved into a wry smile. "You know, the princess wasn't always terrible. She was my friend."

"Friends don't try to burn each other's faces off."

"No," Mai agreed. "But I think that's why Ty Lee stays."

Sokka's jaw dropped to give him the unflattering likeness of a fish out of water. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Ty Lee isn't like other people. She always looks for the good in others. Maybe she thinks she can save Azula."

"Save her?" Sokka raised his arms in a frustrated gesture. "From what? Her own craziness?"

"Probably." Mai flicked the knife over so that it clattered on the table. "But Ty Lee is wasting her time. Azula only listens to her father; she can't be reined in by anyone else, and the Fire Lord isn't exactly known for his kindness. He encouraged her to become the person she is today."

"That's kind of messed up."

"That's the royal family." Mai shook her head. "Zuko was lucky in a way. Despite all he suffered, he got out." Her voice lowered. "Azula—she wasn't the same after he was banished. She got crueller, more demanding."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't feel sorry for her," Sokka said dryly. "We've both seen what she's capable of. That girl is dangerous. She needs to go down."

"Yes." Mai closed her hand around the handle of the knife. "That's why we need to be ready. We have to stop her before she can hurt anyone else."

Sokka nodded grimly. "Tonight. We should attend the meeting. I don't like that we're always hearing things second hand."

"Hate to break it to you, but you won't get far with a face like that without being noticed by the city guards."

"She's right."

They both turned at the sound of the new voice. Shizue was standing on the threshold to the side room. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall. Sokka's mouth drooped into a sulky expression.

"Whose fault is it that I look like this?" he retorted.

"Yours," Shizue said bluntly. "If you don't like it, learn to dodge faster."

Sokka opened and closed his mouth, words of defence on the tip of his tongue. Then he just sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here and watch Long Feng, but one of you at least should attend the meeting."

"Then allow me," Shizue said, stepping away from the wall. "Luan will also draw too much attention with those bandages." She quirked her eyebrow. "Unless you are willing to go as yourself?"

Mai lowered her gaze. "From what Ty Lee hinted last night, it's best if I don't. Azula hasn't been able to confirm who I am. Even if she is suspicious of me, she won't risk breaking her own cover to find out until she's satisfied she can get away with it."

"Then you think she really would try to hurt you again?" Sokka asked.

Mai shrugged. "Azula isn't the forgive and forget type. I don't know what she would do if she got her hands on me." Her eyes narrowed. "Not that I plan on giving her another chance. I'll be ready this time."

Shizue's voice was cool. "Playing it safe is all well and good, but if you never take action yourself, you will miss your chance."

"Are you suggesting I stop pretending?" Mai questioned.

"That choice is yours alone." Shizue turned her back on them. "I just wonder why you're really choosing to hide. From what I have observed, Ruolan doesn't want to expose herself to us or the Freedom Fighters. Is there any need for you to go to such measures then? You're just putting yourself at a disadvantage."

Mai tightened her grip on the knife handle. Her knuckles turned white.

Shizue gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Just a thought." She walked towards the front door, pausing only a moment to tell them to take over guard duty.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"To prepare," she answered. "Long Feng has proven useless to me, and I have waited in this hovel long enough. I must find that boy with the pale gold eyes."

Sokka blinked. "You mean Zuko?"

"Yes, that boy." She glanced over her shoulder. "As it is, the surest way to get to him is by bringing down the Dai Li. We will make this revolution happen. Just see to it you don't falter when the time comes."

"Don't worry," Sokka assured her. "I haven't forgotten what you told me last night. I won't hold back."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Good."

She left on the word, closing the door behind her. Sokka glanced at Mai. The short-haired girl was staring at the knife she clutched in her hand. Her knuckles were still white with tension.

"Don't let it get to you," he said gently. "You know Azula better than—"

"No." Mai shook her head. "Shizue is right. There's no real need for me to hide my face. If anything, making it clear who I am would put pressure on Azula and test her claim that she's changed. I could even talk freely with Ty Lee again."

Sokka said nothing. He wasn't sure how to respond.

A humourless laugh escaped Mai's lips. "All this time. All this time I've been telling myself we have to stop Azula, that I'll stand up for myself and make a difference, that I won't wait and let her hurt people like I did before." She shook her head. "But when Shizue suggested I remove the bandages, I didn't even want to consider the idea. I'm just—" she bowed her head "—I haven't changed at all."

"Hey." Sokka was startled into moving closer. His hand hovered near her back. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about this. It's only natural you'd feel this way."

"Zuko didn't." Mai's voice was flat. "Azula tried to kill him and he didn't hesitate to face her again, even though he must have known he was no match for her skill."

"Uh, I really don't think using Zuko as your role model is a good idea. He's kind of a reckless idiot."

The corners of her mouth lifted. "Alright, then what would you do?" She met his gaze. "If you were me, would you take the safe option and keep up the act or would you face Azula head on?"

Sokka scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I really don't."

"Some help you are," she muttered.

He held up his hands. "Hey, don't get me wrong. It's because I've never been in that situation. I've watched my friends get hurt, but I—" he shrugged again and stared down at the table "—well, I guess I've been lucky. That's why I don't know what I'd do. Azula hurt you bad. I was the one who found you, and it just—it was sickening. Honestly, I can't understand how you're even willing to be in this apartment with her."

"Because we don't have a choice."

"Right, but that's what I mean. You're already doing more than what can be expected from an ordinary person. Azula tortured you and probably would have left you for dead, yet you were the one who said we shouldn't run. You told me to accept her truce." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mai, you're not a coward. I've been amazed by your strength and resolve from the moment you threw that knife at Azula."

She shrugged off his touch and averted her face. "You and your friends are always full of nice words, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Never mind. I guess it comes so naturally that you don't even notice."

His brow furrowed. Maybe he had embarrassed her with his praise. The exposed skin on her face did look a bit pink.

She got to her feet. "Well, I guess that's that then."

He was about to ask her what she meant when she raised the knife and sliced clean through the bandages covering her face. The cloth fell away like ribbons, fluttering to the floor and exposing her features. Now he could meet both of her eyes: the perfect and the slightly skewed. Now he could see the scarred tissue that puckered her otherwise flawless skin, a reminder that her injuries had been so bad that not even Zuko and Katara's healing powers combined could fix the damage. Mai's expression was steeled with determination. His heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful in that moment.

She tucked her knife back into the folds of her sleeve. "I'm going to attend the meeting with Shizue tonight. I don't want to hide anymore."

He pulled himself together and allowed his mouth to soften into a smile. "Alright."

True, a part of him almost wanted her to stay covered up by the bandages, to not make herself a target for the princess again. He still remembered what it was like to lose Yue. He remembered finding Mai barely conscious in the drill, remembered how broken she had felt in his arms when he'd carried her to be healed by Katara. He didn't want to experience anything like that again. But it was not his place to tell Mai what she could or could not do. Mai was a fighter; she had proven it again and again, and he had to admit that he admired her for it. Maybe a little too much sometimes.

_Keep it together, idiot. You like Suki, remember? Mai is just a friend._

Sokka stood up and muttered that he was going to guard Long Feng. Mai didn't stop him. For that he was glad. Now was not the time to get confused by unnecessary feelings. He had to focus. He had to come up with a plan to entrap Azula before she could enclose her sticky web around them for good. Time was running out. It was a feeling that niggled within him. Perhaps it niggled in all of them.

It had been over a day. That was over a day in the hands of the Dai Li for Toph, Iroh and the woman who had once been known as Joo Dee. That was over a day for his sister and wherever she was with Zuko and Aang. When would they all be reunited again? Sokka didn't know. That was what scared him the most.

oOo

Zuko heard the giggles before he saw the girls. They peeked over the top of the fence at him like little meerhogs, all big eyes and curiosity. Both looked around Aang's age with identical toothy smiles and faces. Twins then. The one on her left had her hair pulled into plaited pigtails while the other had a single plait. Zuko straightened from the stretches he had been doing and turned to face them properly.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

The girls giggled even more. Zuko rubbed the base of his neck, not really sure how to respond.

"Oi, you brats!" Changpu marched over and made shooing motions at the girls. "Stop pestering Lee."

The girls gave him identical pouts. "Big brother, you're supposed to introduce us!" they said in unison. "It's no fair if you hog the guests all to yourself."

Changpu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lee, this is Shuchun and Dongmei, my younger sisters." He lowered his hand and frowned at the girls. "Now aren't you two supposed to be helping Mum? Come on, off you go." He made the shooing gestures again. "Back to work."

"But—"

"No buts." Changpu gave them both a gentle push on the small of their backs. "I know you're curious, but it's best if you don't come around here at the moment."

The twins grumbled and turned to leave, but they were distracted by the appearance of Momo. The lemur flew out from the barn window and circled around their heads once before landing on Zuko's shoulder. Said prince suddenly found himself with two young girls crowding around him and trying to pet the lemur.

"It's so cute!" Dongmei exclaimed. "Look at its ears!"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Shuchun asked, standing up on her tiptoes and looking at Zuko with bright eyes. "Does it have a name?"

"Uh, yeah." He pointed at the lemur's face. "This is Momo. He's a boy."

Momo chittered in greeting. The girls cooed with delight and tried their best to pet what they could of his fur. Zuko realised he was too tall for them and deposited the lemur on the ground. The girls crouched beside the furry animal in an instant. Fortunately, Momo liked attention and was used to people, so he allowed himself to be petted. Zuko advised them that Momo particularly liked being scratched behind the ears. The girls thanked him for the tip and proceeded to do their best to please the lemur.

"You're pretty good with kids," Changpu observed.

Zuko shook his head. "Momo is doing all the work."

He was getting better at speaking to people, but it was still awkward and made him feel like he was standing on the wrong foot half the time. He was glad to let Momo be the focus of attention.

"Are you still serious about tonight?" Changpu asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Zuko picked up the tunic he had discarded and tugged it back on, retying the sash around his middle. "The most important thing right now is finding the others. We need to regroup. We're too weak separated like this."

"I'm coming with you."

They both turned to see Katara standing at the entrance to the barn and staring at them determinedly. Zuko repressed a sigh. Sometimes she was so stubborn.

"Katara, we talked about this," he reminded her. "It'll be easier if I go on my own."

"You say that, but think what happened when you snuck aboard the Fire Nation ships."

"That was different. I—"

She marched over to him and met his gaze with her chin held high. "It's dangerous to go alone. You know it, and you know I can help you. Besides, what would you do if someone is hurt? They're most likely all being held prisoner by the Dai Li. Are you going to risk weakening yourself to heal them?"

Zuko lowered his gaze.

"I'm coming," she repeated. "You don't get to argue with me about this. My brother is in there somewhere and so are my friends. I want to help them."

"I can't sneak you in through the checkpoints as well," he pointed out. "Katara, you're not trained in stealth. If you muck up, we'll both be finished."

"I won't muck up."

"You can't say that for certain."

She poked him in the chest. "And you can't say for certain that I'll muck up."

He made a frustrated sound. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Why are you?" she retorted.

Changpu stepped between them and held his hands out in a calming gesture. "Guys, guys, let's just take a breather for a moment."

They both turned on the soldier.

"Tell him it's too dangerous for him to go alone!" Katara urged.

"Tell her it's too dangerous for her to come!" Zuko countered.

Again, the two scowled at each other. Changpu pressed his palm to his forehead, as if he was already regretting getting in the middle of their argument. Shuchun and Dongmei tilted their heads at the teens and cracked identical grins.

"Is this a lovers' quarrel?" Shuchun asked.

"It totally is," Dongmei observed. Then she pouted. "Too bad. I was hoping Lee would be single."

Zuko and Katara blushed and took a step away from each other.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed at the same time Katara insisted that he was not her boyfriend.

"Really?" Dongmei latched onto Zuko's waist. "Then marry me, Lee!"

He stared down at the girl in startled embarrassment. "Uh—"

Changpu grabbed his younger sister by the back of her dress and plucked her off Zuko. "Brat, what did I tell you? Lee is an important person. You shouldn't bother him. Now hurry up and get back to work. I'll be the one who gets in trouble if you both keep slacking off around here."

The twins grumbled and tried to protest, but were soon sent trudging off by their brother to the other side of the farm. Changpu pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "Those two are at that age where it's all crushes and boys. Seems they really took a fancy to you."

Zuko rubbed the base of his neck. "Uh, sure. Whatever. So about tonight—"

Katara folded her arms across her chest. "Don't even start, Zuko."

He held her gaze. "Look, it's not that I doubt your abilities. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself in a fight, but this is different. This is about getting past the checkpoints without being seen. Besides, there's Aang to think about."

"I can guard the Avatar," Changpu offered.

Zuko stared at the soldier in betrayal.

"There's no need to look like that," Changpu said, refusing to be guilt-tripped into backing down. "I agree that you shouldn't go alone. I'd come myself, but I know I'll just slow you down with my injury and all. Plus, I think Katara made some good points."

Katara raised her eyebrow at Zuko. "Well? What do you have to say to that? Even Changpu agrees I should go with you."

Zuko groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "This really isn't a good idea."

"It'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll have your back and you'll have mine."

He lowered his hands. "Fine, but how do you plan to get through the checkpoint? I meant what I said: I can't sneak both of us through."

"About that," Changpu said, rubbing his chin. "I might just have an idea."

The two teens exchanged a glance. As it turned out, Changpu's idea was to use his family's ostrich-horse wagon to pass through the checkpoints. The wagon had been modified by his grandfather, now deceased, who had created a hidden compartment to smuggle alcohol back when there had been a temporary ban in Ba Sing Se. In any case, Zuko and Katara would be able to hide inside the separate compartment while his parents and two sisters travelled on the wagon as normal. It wasn't a bad plan. Still, Zuko pointed out that things could get ugly for his family if they were discovered. Changpu's father and mother claimed the risk was fine with them.

"We want to help you," Changpu's father said earnestly. "You've done so much for our boy, and it wouldn't be right if we left the Avatar's friends in a lurch. Please, let us assist you in this way."

Neither of the teens liked the fact that they would be putting the family in even more danger, but they also couldn't bring themselves to argue. Instead, the two bowed low to Changpu's parents. Both understood that there wasn't time to muck around with coming up with a better plan. If the family were willing to take the risk, there was no point debating the issue further.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for when they would all leave on the wagon. Zuko gave Katara a crash course in stealth, teaching her how to move and land from a jump without creating any noise, or at least not enough to be of significance, and how to blend with shadows. It helped that she was a fast learner. Mari, Changpu's mother, also presented Katara an Earth Kingdom outfit to wear so that her blue clothes wouldn't stand out so much. Katara removed the beads from her hair and her necklace so that she wouldn't spoil the disguise, then redid her hair in a standard plait. She seemed calm enough while they trained, but Zuko later found her kneeling on the floor of the barn and clutching the necklace and beads to her chest.

"You okay?" he asked, albeit a bit tentatively. Dealing with emotional girls was not his forte.

"Just thinking about home," she admitted. "It feels like forever since I last saw the village." Her voice softened. "And I guess—I guess I'm worried about Sokka. We've never been apart this long."

Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Katara. We're going to find all of them."

She leaned into his touch. "Yeah, I know."

He nodded and pulled away, leaving her to finish packing her things while he went to crouch next to Aang. The airbender was still unconscious. Zuko watched the boy for a moment and sighed. He guessed Aang wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"Hang in there," he murmured. "We'll be back soon."

He got to his feet, but was stopped by a low rumble and something tugging on the back of his tunic. A smile flittered across his face. Appa had moved to clench the cloth between his teeth, clearly trying to tell the prince to stay.

"Sorry, Appa," Zuko said, tugging his tunic free and patting the bison's head. "I know we're leaving you again, but we have to find out what happened to the others."

Appa stared at him with soulful brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Zuko mumbled. "We'll be quick."

Katara came to stand next to him and gave the bison a pat. "Watch over Aang for us, Appa."

Appa let out another low rumble, but this time he didn't stop them when they made to leave. The teens exited the barn together and joined Changpu's family near the wagon. Dusk had set in, creating sprawling shadows across the fields. Soon it would be dark, the perfect time to infiltrate the city and nab themselves a Dai Li agent. First, however, they needed to get through the Inner Wall.

Zuko stood next to Katara and examined the wagon. Just as promised, a hidden compartment had been built in the back part where they could hide from view. Katara scrunched her nose at the small space.

"Are you sure we'll fit in there?" she asked.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Well, if I went alone it—"

"Never mind," she said hastily. "We'll fit."

His mouth twitched. They said their goodbyes to Changpu and Momo—the lemur had found a new perch on the soldier's shoulder—and then Zuko gestured for Katara to climb inside first. He didn't say it aloud, but it was a fact that the person hiding closest to the edge was more likely the one to get stabbed by a searching sword or spear in such situations. No way was he going to put her in that kind of danger.

He waited until she was settled on her side before he crawled in after her. The space was much smaller than he'd expected. They were forced to squish right up against each other, legs all tangling together, so that the wooden boards could be put in place to block them from view. Now only a few slivers of light slipped through the cracks. Zuko wrapped his arms around her to make it easier. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his chest, feel her breath on his face. It would have been awkward if the reason for their current situation wasn't so serious.

"Alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah."

They both went quiet, listening as crates of eggs and pig-chickens were slotted into the wagon in front of their hiding place. No doubt the goods would be sold in the market the next morning. A tap on the side told them all was ready, and then the family got into their seats and the wagon was rolling into motion.

It was not a comfortable ride. Both teens were jostled by the swaying and lurching of the vehicle. Katara tried to solve the matter by sticking even closer to him, but this presented a whole different predicament for the prince. He bit his lip and willed his body not to react. Being male was such an inconvenience sometimes.

Eventually, the sound of other voices and wagons drifted to their ears. They had caught up with the line of farmers trying to return to their homes inside the Inner Wall. Zuko and Katara kept very still, careful not to make a sound. The snuffles and snorts from the pig-chickens helped to disguise their presence, but neither wanted to take any risks. All around them they could hear the squawks of ostrich-horses as the animals were nudged into action, along with the distinctive sound of stone rumbling and grinding as the gate was opened and closed over and over again. Soon it would be their turn to pass through the checkpoint.

Katara's heartbeat quickened. Zuko tightened his hold on her for a brief moment, trying to reassure her that they would be fine. Her fingers dug into his back. Their breath intermingled as they lay in the dark. Listening. Waiting.

"Next," a sharp voice ordered.

The wagon rolled forward. Zuko heard Changpu's father talking with one of the guards, providing all the necessary information to pass through the gate. The twins and Mari were silent, only speaking when asked. Footsteps came closer to the wagon. Katara and Zuko both tensed; someone was checking to see there was nothing being hidden in the storage area. A hand rummaged around near the crates, moving things and opening lids. There was a long pause and then the guard moved back.

"It's just eggs and some pig-chickens," a gruff voice stated.

"Open the gate!" the first guard ordered.

Again, the stone rumbled and grinded to create an opening in the wall. The wagon rolled through the gap. Neither Zuko nor Katara relaxed until the gate had shut again and they were well away from the checkpoint.

"We did it," she whispered, squeezing him in a quick hug.

Zuko made a noncommittal sound. He knew their real mission was only just beginning. The wagon continued to bounce along the city streets until it at last came to a stop inside a dark alley. Changpu's father jumped down from the driver's perch and began moving the crates aside. Then the boards of wood were pulled away to reveal the hidden compartment.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Katara responded.

"Then out you come."

Zuko disentangled himself from her and crawled out of the tiny space. She followed suit and dusted off her clothes. Changpu's father quickly put the board back into place and moved the crates to block the compartment. Now anyone looking at it wouldn't know that two people had just emerged from inside.

"Thanks for all your help," Zuko murmured.

"It's fine," the older man said. "You kids just be sure to come back safely. We'll be waiting for you."

Katara smiled. "We will."

Mari and the twins came to say their goodbyes and wish them luck. Shuchun hugged Katara while Dongmei tugged Zuko down by his arm and managed to sneak a kiss to his cheek.

"Be safe," she told him, flashing a grin. "I don't want my future husband to get hurt."

Zuko's face warmed. Geez, this girl was so forward. She must have noticed he was a bit at a loss because she winked at him and joined her family back on the wagon.

"Seems you got yourself quite the admirer," Katara observed as they watched the wagon continue down the street.

"She's just a kid," Zuko said dismissively. "Anyway, we should get moving. Hanging around here isn't a good idea."

Katara nodded and followed him up to the rooftops. He frowned a bit at the fact she wasn't as fluid as him at climbing. He had tried to prepare her as much as he could during their crash course, but there were certain things that could not be gained in a day: agility and upper body strength were just two. He had known this was a bad idea. Still, she had insisted on coming, and he could not have kept her at the farm short of tying her down.

"Keep to the shadows," he told her. "And keep your eyes open. The Dai Li usually move in pairs or small groups, but we just want one."

"Got it."

Zuko jumped to the next roof. Katara landed next to him with less grace, but at least she didn't make a big clatter. He felt a tiny swell of pride for his pupil. Well, even if she was a bit slower and not as fluid with her movements, at least she had understood how to carry her weight so that she wasn't thumping around on the roofs like a komodo rhino. He gestured for her to stay close and began jumping and crawling his way along the rooftops. Katara did her best to keep up. He glanced over his shoulder every now and then to make sure she wasn't falling behind. It was true that she had been great on the water back when they'd infiltrated the Fire Nation ships, but this time she had to rely on her own two feet and balance. Katara had her work cut out for her.

They came up against a taller building with lit windows and people moving about inside. Zuko ducked into the shadows and pressed his back against the wall. Katara joined him a second later. He tapped her arm and pointed to the house on their left. She nodded and moved with him along the tiled roof, keeping low so that they would not be in sight of those inside the building. Eventually, they were able to straighten and continue on their way.

_Where are you?_ Zuko thought in irritation.

The Dai Li had never been far when they'd been living in the Upper Ring. He'd been conscious of their slimy presence the entire time he'd moved around the city. Always watching. Always following. Now it was like all of the agents had vanished. Or they were just hiding very well. He gritted his teeth and ran along the thin beam of a house. Movement caught his attention below. He paused. Katara gripped his arm. She had also spotted the agent walking down in the street. Even better, the man was alone.

Zuko met her gaze through the moonlight and held his finger to his lips. She nodded and crawled with him to the edge of the roof. He tapped her shoulder again and pointed at her water flask, then mimed her water coming out and being frozen. In other words, he asked if she could freeze the guy. Katara grinned in response.

She uncorked her flask and allowed the water to surround her hand. With a fluid gesture, she shot the water forth, letting it break into two so that one part clamped in a frozen gag around the agent's mouth while the other enclosed his hands. Zuko landed in front of the man a split-second later. The ice suddenly shattered around the agent's hands and two rocks came for the prince. Zuko ducked one and sliced through the other with his swords; these guys really needed to get some new moves.

Still in motion, he ducked behind the agent and trapped him in a choke hold, pressing his swords to the man's neck. "We have some questions for you," Zuko said roughly in his ear. "I hope you're feeling cooperative."

Katara jumped down from the roof and stood facing the agent with a grim expression. With a flick of her wrist, she removed the ice from his mouth. "Where are our friends?" she demanded. "Tell us now."

The agent swallowed even as his eyes bulged in fear and rage. "Like I'd really tell—"

Zuko put more pressure on the sharpened edges of his blades. He knew he nicked the skin because he heard the man's sharp hiss of pain. "You should really rethink that decision," he advised. "My friend and I aren't in a patient mood. You understand, right?"

Katara clinched the matter by turning the water that had been swirling around her hands into razor-sharp blades of ice. She guided the points to hover in front of the man's face and chest. "Talk!" she ordered.

The agent did. He explained that the blind earthbending girl, the old firebender, and the traitor Joo Dee had been taken to the Old City prisons. The others had managed to escape with Long Feng as their hostage. Zuko and Katara exchanged a swift glance. So, Mai, Sokka and Shizue had escaped. That was a surprise, and a relief, but it did make him wonder where the three were now. Still, first things first.

"Alright," Zuko said, "you're going to lead us to the Old City prisons."

"I can't do—"

Zuko dug his swords in even deeper. The man's gasp was definitely audible that time. "You do know the way, right?" he asked with a coolness that made him feel a bit icky for how much he sounded like his sister.

The agent slumped a bit. "Fine. I'll take you, but I'll need to use my bending to open the tunnel."

"That's fine," Katara responded, and her eyes hardened. "Just remember that we'll be watching your every move. Do anything we don't like and that'll be the last thing you do. Got it?"

He gulped. "Got it."

She gestured with her hand. "Then, please, lead the way."

The agent glowered but did as asked. Zuko knew they couldn't trust the guy as far as they could throw him, but that was fine. What mattered was they had a lead now. He just hoped this rescue mission would not go as badly as the last one.

oOo

Toph's head was spinning. Dry. So dry. She couldn't take much longer of this. It was getting to the point where she could barely stay conscious, barely even understood what was real. Her heart thumped sickeningly in her chest and her wrists and ankles throbbed. Still not as painful as it should be. Her senses were becoming dulled, her body shutting down. She needed to get out. She needed to get out now.

"Earth."

The word was the barest croak. She needed earth. Her element gave her power. It was there outside the box; she could sense it through the tiny cracks that provided air. Masses of stone all around her. Masses and masses of strength. But it was still out of reach. So frustrating. Earthbenders relied so heavily on being able to move their hands and feet.

_Why?_

She stilled at the question her dazed mind threw at her. Yes, why did she have to move her hands or feet to bend? Maybe it was like metalbending. Maybe someone just hadn't figured out how to push the boundaries yet.

Toph gritted her teeth and centred all of her focus on the stone she could sense outside the cracks. It was hard work. Her mind was like dust being blown in the wind, pulled this way and that by dizziness and a pounding thirst, and it always felt strange trying to grasp hold of her element when she couldn't touch it physically. Still, the fact she could sense it at all told her she had a chance. If only she wasn't so weak. If only she could focus.

_Aren't you Toph Beifong? Pull it together!_

She inhaled deeply and latched hold of the stone with invisible hands. It was as if her very consciousness had slipped through the gaps and into the floor and walls, becoming one with her element. Her lips cracked and bled into a smile. This was it. This was the power she had needed. The question was how to control it. Her wrists and ankles were still bound with rope and her movements were limited inside the tiny space. Still, she could move her head and she could move her legs a little; she had done as much when she had kicked at the box. Maybe she could work with that.

Toph kept her grip on the stone and focussed it into a single motion: the raising of her chin. She felt the box sway. Her breath caught. That had been movement. She had definitely moved the floor just then. Unfortunately, just that small act threatened to overwhelm her with dizziness. Could she dredge up enough energy to do what was needed?

_You must_ , she told herself sternly.

She dug her nails into the open wounds on her palms to shock herself back into focus with the pain. Good enough. It was likely she would only get one shot at this before she lost all ability to function, so she'd have to make this next move count. Toph sucked in a breath and screamed as loudly as she could. It was more of a hoarse croak than anything, but it still did the trick. Her guards had been jolted to attention. Footsteps moving on her far left. Another set up the front.

"What's wrong with that brat?" one of the guards muttered. "Someone shut her up."

Her lips bled into a twisted smile. _Now I have you._

Toph honed her grasp on the stone and raised her chin in a sharp motion. Three pillars ruptured from the ground. Three screams also greeted her ears.

She laughed.

She laughed as the pillars pounded into bodies with violent strength, laughed as they pierced through vital organs and dug gouges into limbs. She laughed as bones cracked and the pathetic cowards who had kept her locked in the box were torn apart.

"My legs!" one of the men sobbed. "I can't feel my legs!"

Faint gurgles and groans was all he got in reply. Toph didn't care. She used the last of her strength to wrench a hole through the wood that kept her trapped. There was an awful ringing in her ears. It was making it hard to focus. Still, she fought past the haze of dizziness and managed to roll herself through the gap. Her body collapsed on the ground like a boneless fish. So hard to move. Even her heart rolled and thumped sickeningly in her chest, but that was okay. What mattered was that she was out. She was finally out.

Toph lay on her stomach and laughed again. A broken, hysterical sound. The man whose back she had impaled was still sobbing. She ignored him. All that mattered was water. All that mattered was getting out of this place. Too hard to do while bound. She fumbled with her bending to cut through the ropes binding her wrists and ankles. The sharpened stone sliced her arm by accident—a deep cut that spilled blood—but she barely even flinched at the pain. What was a little more? It was nothing to the thirst that gripped her body. Nothing to the aching, pounding need that throbbed through every inch of her.

Gritting her teeth, she dug her ruined fingers into the stone and dragged herself forward inch by inch. Her strength was failing. She could barely use her seismic sense to see; the room was all warped and hazy flickers. That attack had taken too much out of her. It would have scared her if she could focus enough, but it was like she was slipping into an abyss. So hard to move. So hard to do anything. A sound drifted to her ears—a monotonous click-clack that got louder. Footsteps?

"Clever girl," a smooth voice praised. "You truly are an amazing bender, but it seems the wild animal has turned rabid."

Toph tried to fire a rock in the direction of the voice, but her movements were sloppy. The rock missed and clattered to the ground. She slumped forward, unable to do anymore. A hand gripped the back of her tunic.

"You should have just surrendered," the voice murmured in her ear. "Now I have no choice but to put you down."

Toph couldn't even protest. She had already slipped unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with the idea of not having Toph step over the edge, but you know she's been trapped in that box for pretty much two days and that would seriously mess with a person, never mind an over-powered 12 year old. So yeah, sorry in advance if I made you squick. I tried to tone it down as much as possible.
> 
> On a less serious note, the line "It's dangerous to go alone" made me really, really want to do a whole Zelda "take this" parody, so I went ahead and wrote a silly omake. Please enjoy (and fist bump to anyone who got the reference):
> 
> oOo
> 
> OMAKE
> 
> oOo
> 
> Katara marched over to Zuko and met his gaze with her chin held high. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."
> 
> He blinked as a sword appeared from out of nowhere. More strange was that it just hovered in the air in front of him. Oh, and odd music played as if to celebrate the exchange.
> 
> "Uh, what?" He blinked a bit more.
> 
> She stretched forth her hand in a grand gesture. "Now go forth, Chosen Hero, and slay the Ginger Mullet Man of Evil!"
> 
> Zuko blinked a bit more. "Ginger Mullet Ma—" He shook his head. "You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know."
> 
> That was when Momo started hovering around his head and screeching "Hey! Listen!" over and over. Zuko never did speak again after that. He'd been traumatised into a silent protagonist.
> 
> The End


	21. The Worth of a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little violent again in this one … um, yeah. Let's just assume I'm going to be toeing the line for what is appropriate graphicness for a T rated fic quite a bit from this point on. Comes with the territory of raising the stakes. If it's any consolation, I do edit the hell out of my drafts to tone things down as much as I can.

Shirong held the unconscious girl away from him. She was dripping blood and stunk of human filth. Nothing but a useless piece of flesh now. He curled his lip in distaste and tossed her at the agent behind him. The other man caught her gingerly.

"Uh, sir, what should we—"

"Dispose of that," Shirong ordered. "I have no use for it."

The man blinked. "S-sir, she's just a child."

Shirong pointed at the wounded agents who were being lifted onto stretchers. Two of them were barely breathing and covered in blood. The other was conscious but sobbing as he was carried out of the prison. A gaping wound had been gouged into his back and stomach from where he had been impaled. It was obvious his spine had been damaged.

"A child just did that," Shirong said coolly. "Two of those men will be dead within an hour, and that one—" he gestured at the sobbing man "—will be lucky if he walks again." He raised his eyebrow. "Now remind yourself that this child did all of this while locked inside a wooden crate."

The agent's grip tightened on the girl. His hands trembled.

Shirong laughed softly. "Didn't think so." He turned his back on the other agent. "Make sure you're thorough. We don't want any bodies surfacing."

"Yes, sir."

Shirong exited the cell and wiped his hands clean of the girl's filth. A part of him was disappointed that she had forced him to end things this way. Not that he felt any pity for her. That was an emotion he didn't think he'd ever understand. Child, man, woman—it was all the same to him. But power was something that did interest him. Power and control. Toph Beifong could have given him that. Too bad she'd turned out to be nothing more than the wild animal he'd called her.

He shrugged off the matter much like one shrugs off losing a house plant. It was a pity, but no great loss. He'd got this far without metalbending. If worst came to worst, he was sure he could learn how to manipulate metal on his own. It would just take more time and effort. Either way, a prisoner who could not be contained was not worth keeping.

Shirong clasped his hands behind his back and walked calmly through the Old City prisons. With each day that passed, he found himself almost hoping that Long Feng would not return. It was easier to clean up the unwanted pests in Be Sing Se when there was no quibbling about ethics or what others might think. The Dai Li existed to maintain peace and stability. As the second in command, and now substitute leader, Shirong had proven that he knew how to do that. The Avatar was no longer a threat, the blind girl would soon be taken care of, and it wouldn't be long before he rounded up all the other roach-rats who had slipped through the cracks.

All was going according to plan. There was no one who could stop him and the Dai Li now. Control would be maintained. It would always be maintained.

oOo

"Somehow I don't feel these disguises are going to work."

Zuko's mouth twitched as he turned to face Katara. Both had donned Dai Li outfits to help blend in while they moved about the Old City prisons. It was fine for him since he was broad enough in the chest and could scrape by as an adult with his height; Katara had no such luck. She looked too small, too slender, too much like she was drowning in cloth. He crossed to her and pulled the brim of her hat down so it hid more of her features.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," he told her. "This is just to avoid drawing too much attention on the off-chance we're spotted."

She nodded and turned to the agents whose clothes they had taken. Both had been gagged and bound. "Is it okay to leave them here?"

"Not much we can do about it. We'll just have to make sure we find the others before these two are found."

Katara let out a breath. "Then we'll have to hurry."

"Yes."

Speed was of the essence. They could not afford to muck up now. They needed to find the others and get out quick. No dawdling, no mistakes. Just smooth efficiency.

Zuko picked up his swords and secured them to his waist, letting the layers of the Dai Li robe cover the hilts and sheath. He met Katara's gaze. "Let's go."

She fell into step with him as they left the alcove and started making their way through the underground corridors. Glowing crystals illuminated their path. It would have been pretty if not for the stench of corruption that filled the place. The ruins were just a prison for the Dai Li to contain their secrets now. The agents who walked the shadows, the Joo Dees whose minds had been wiped. This place, just like Lake Laogai, was a manifestation of the rot that had taken hold of Ba Sing Se: a city of perfect order on the outside, but which was nothing more than an infestation of maggots underneath. Something had to be done, but right now he and Katara were just two people. They could not change an entire city. They could only try their best to save their companions.

Zuko quickened his pace. The agents he and Katara had captured had been pumped dry for information about where to find Toph, Iroh and the former Joo Dee. If the men were to be believed, Toph was being contained in a special cell in the eastern section; the other two were being held in the northern section. Neither agent had been assigned guard duty so could not say much more than that. Still, it would do. Zuko was good at putting maps together from basic directions. They'd find the others soon enough.

He pictured the prisons in his mind and worked out a path for them. Right tunnel, down the stairs, head straight, and then another right. Now they were steadily moving east. The tunnels began to open up into large chambers and what might have once been streets. He glanced at the tiered buildings that rimmed the walls, most of which had been modified with metal bars or stone doors. His skin prickled in disgust. Just how many people had been contained in these cells? Every city had its prisons, but this was different. People weren't just locked away here. They were made to disappear.

"This place gives me the creeps," Katara muttered.

Zuko made a noncommittal grunt. He was beginning to feel more and more worried for the others. Eventually, they reached the eastern section and found themselves having to blend in with a group of Dai Li. They'd rounded a corner and smacked right into the middle of the men. Both teens pressed closer together and kept their faces down. Thank the spirits for the disguises. The agents were too distracted to pay attention to two extra people, though one did mutter about how he hadn't thought they'd had someone that short in their ranks.

They walked together like that for a while until they passed another group of Dai Li, who were carrying what Zuko guessed were two bodies on stretchers. Cloth had been draped over the top of both the human-shaped lumps, but red splotches were seeping through the fabric. The men surrounding Zuko and Katara stopped.

"Dead?" one of the men questioned.

Those carrying the stretchers nodded grimly.

"And Hong?"

"He's being worked on now," was the tired response. "It doesn't look good."

All the men fell silent. The group carrying the bodies continued on their way. Zuko and Katara moved with the others, listening to them grumble about the demon prisoner who had killed two of their own. Some of them couldn't quite disguise their fear whle others sounded relieved to know Shirong had ordered her death. Child or not, she was too dangerous to be kept alive. Zuko's mouth went dry, and he felt Katara tense beside him. They were talking about Toph.

His pulse throbbed in his neck. "Where was the execution happening again?" he asked with forced calm. "I'd like to watch it for myself."

The men shrugged and said she was probably dead by now, but that he could try the cell where she had been contained. Kuo was supposed to be handling the matter. Zuko pushed the men for a few more specifics and then he and Katara broke off from the group and headed for the room, quickening into a run as soon as they were out of sight.

"You don't think Toph is really—" she began in a worried voice.

Zuko just shook his head, too upset to even put his feelings into words. If those bastards had killed Toph, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Not this time.

"Why are you hesitating?"

The voice made both teens freeze. It was coming from the cell where Toph was meant to be contained. Zuko and Katara moved closer and peered through the open door. Toph lay flat on her back on an altar-like construction of stone, complete with stone restraints to pin her arms and feet in place. Two agents stood over her. One was holding a knife.

"You saw what she did, Kuo," the man on the left continued. "Just stab her and get it over with!"

"I—I can't. Not like this. Damn it, she's just a child! Maybe if we use a different method—"

"Idiot! Give that to me." The man snatched the knife from Kuo. "You don't know how long she'll stay unconscious. Do you want to risk her attacking us as well?"

Kuo fell silent.

"This is why you'll never get a promotion," the man muttered. "Now—"

Zuko had heard enough. Apparently, Katara had as well. She lashed out with her bending, knocking the knife out of the agent's hand and sending both men flying into the wall with a powerful surge of water. The men groaned. Zuko and Katara followed up with a combined attack of their elements before the agents could even think about countering. Soon, only Kuo was left conscious.

Zuko picked up the discarded knife and grabbed the dazed man by the front of his robe. "Remove the restraints!" he hissed, pressing the knife close to the man's throat.

Kuo tried to struggle free, but the prince refused to be budged. He dug the knife in closer, earning a sharp inhale from the agent and a thin line of blood.

"Remove them," Zuko ordered, "or I swear I'll slit your throat right now."

Some of the colour drained from Kuo's face. Perhaps he realised that Zuko meant every word. Anger, hatred, fear—the emotions swelled within the prince. No thought for mercy. No time for hesitance. These men had hurt Toph. They were going to kill her. They did not deserve his patience or his compassion.

The wound on Kuo's neck continued to drip blood. Katara watched in silence, body poised to attack or defend at a moment's notice. Kuo would get no assistance from her. The agent exhaled a shaky breath and squeezed his hand into a fist. The restraints crumbled into clouds of dust.

"Toph!" Katara cried, already gathering water to her hands and letting them glow a healing blue. "Please be okay. Please, please be okay."

Zuko bound and gagged the agents using their own robes while Katara checked Toph's condition. Once he was satisfied that the men could not escape, he turned to examine the room. It looked like it had been used for storage. Wooden crates and barrels lined the back wall. A smaller crate lay tipped on its side in the centre of the room with a part of the wood gouged out to create a small gap. The stench of human waste lingered in the air. He could tell that Toph had fought with all she had. Blood splattered the floor in red pools and splotches. Jagged bits of rock stuck out from the ground where most of the blood was concentrated, though some parts of the rock had shattered and scattered. Still, it was the overturned crate that bothered him.

He frowned and walked forward to examine the crate. The smell was worse up close. Bits of cut rope lay on the ground. There was a pool of blood near the rope and a trailing line of drops and splatters, as if someone had got injured and tried to crawl for escape. A small, bloody handprint had been pressed onto the stone floor. His stomach twisted. That was Toph's handprint. He crouched next to the overturned crate and examined the hole. The edges were rough and slightly turned inwards; broken through from the outside then. The gap itself was small, but it was still big enough for a petite twelve-year-old like Toph to fit through. A closer look inside revealed thin lines scraped into the wood. Scratch marks?

Zuko exhaled and got to his feet. "How is she?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Katara shook her head. "Not good. She's lost a lot of blood and she's badly dehydrated. The rope wounds on her wrists and ankles look infected as well."

"No wonder." He gestured at the crate. "I think they were keeping her in this box. Looks like she was bound the whole time. I doubt she got much food or water, if any."

Katara's eyes widened. She muttered a lot of unflattering things about the Dai Li under her breath—words he would have never expected to come out of her mouth. It was a testament of how enraged both teens were feeling. The Dai Li had crossed a line. A huge line. Still, the need to get Toph stable was more pressing.

"Can you heal her?" he asked.

"Not in one session. I've healed the worst of her wounds and tried to draw out the infection, but what she really needs is to rehydrate. That will take time."

He nodded in understanding. Unfortunately, that did leave them with the problem of what to do now. They still needed to find Iroh and the former Joo Dee. Toph wasn't in any state to be sneaking around with them. It would have been different if she was awake and capable of moving on her own but, as she was now, she would just draw unwanted attention. Plus, he was worried about her condition.

"Maybe we should split up," he suggested. "I can help you get Toph out of here first, and then I'll—"

"There won't be enough time if you're planning to come back for Iroh and that woman."

Zuko lowered his gaze. He knew that was true. By the time they'd got Toph out, the men they'd left bound probably would have been found. Now they had two more men added to the mix as well. That only increased the chances of being discovered.

 _You could just kill them_ , a voice that sounded far too much like his sister's whispered in is mind. _It would be the efficient thing, and it's not like you weren't prepared to do it before. Besides, look how they treated Toph. They deserve to die, don't they?_

He gritted his teeth and forced the thoughts away. "If we take Toph with us to find the others, we'll just be putting her and ourselves in unnecessary danger."

"We're going to be at risk either way," Katara pointed out. "Isn't it better to just stick together? If Toph is like this, who knows how Iroh and that woman have been treated? You might need my help."

"Katara—"

She grabbed his hands. "I don't want us to split up. We've made it this far together." Her eyes met his, firm with resolve. "I'm staying."

"But Toph—"

"Is as stable as she's going to be right now regardless of where we take her."

He sighed and slipped his hands free of her grip. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to," she said in an echo of the words he had once told her. She placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze again. "We're stronger together. We can make this work."

Zuko's brow furrowed. He wanted to argue, to point out that it really wasn't a good idea to bring Toph with them to rescue the others, but reminding Katara of all the dangers would only make her more resolved to stick with him. Plus, he just knew they didn't have the time to debate the issue.

"Getting close to Uncle and that woman isn't going to be easy," he warned her. "Our disguises will be useless with Toph. We'll have to take it slow and stick to old fashioned stealth."

"About that. I might have an idea."

When he prompted her to go on, she explained that the Dai Li believed Toph had been executed. Why not use that to their advantage? If anyone saw them carrying Toph, they could say they were getting rid of the body for Kuo. Zuko's frown deepened. He could see how the plan could work, but he could also see how it could go wrong. Badly wrong. The closer they got to the northern section cell, the more suspicious they would become. Still, it was better than nothing.

He scooped Toph into his arms. She stirred from the motion and suddenly cried out in panic, lashing out at him with her fists and legs. Not that it hurt. It was more like she was flailing. A few bits of rock swelled and broke from the ground, but the movements were sloppy and fell apart before they could do any damage. It was heartbreaking to watch. Toph had always been so strong.

"Toph, calm down!" He cradled her to his chest, not caring that she was filthy or punching and kicking at whatever she could reach. "It's us. It's just us, okay? It's Zuko and Katara."

She either didn't hear or was just too panicked to comprehend what he was saying. Katara quickly placed her water-encased hand on the girl's forehead and a pulse of blue light flared. The next moment Toph slumped into his arms and went still.

"Healing sleep?" he questioned.

Katara nodded and removed her hand. "Her mind and body have been under a lot of stress. It's better if she just rests for now."

Zuko nodded. As callous as it seemed, he knew they couldn't afford to have Toph thrashing about and making noise. He readjusted his hold on her so that she was slumped over his shoulder. Now he could hold her in place with one arm, freeing up the other for fighting. It also helped to project the image of two agents just going to dispose of a dead body.

"What should we do with those two?" Katara questioned, gesturing at the bound agents. "Leaving them here seems a bit risky."

His jaw tightened. What he wanted to do to those sick bastards was make them pay for all the suffering they had forced Toph to experience. The girl hadn't even recognised him, not his voice or anything. It was the first time he'd seen her that wild and scared. It made him so angry. So full of hate.

_They don't deserve your compassion._

The silken voice was back, whispering for him to just end their lives. Just end it and shove them in a place where they wouldn't be found. Maybe a crate. That would be fitting, wouldn't it? No need to fret. It wasn't like killing these two would make him a terrible person. It was just being pragmatic. Efficient.

Zuko closed his eyes. _It's not about compassion._

He knew he could kill them. Taking a life wasn't hard, especially when these people had hurt his friend. But that was also why he was reluctant to embrace the option. There was no point kidding himself: if he killed these men now it would be in cold blood. It would be because he wanted them to die, not because it was an absolute necessity. Zuko didn't want to walk that path. He knew from experience how easily he could slip over the edge. The darkness that had driven him to burn villages and attack anyone who got in his way while he'd hunted the Avatar still existed within him. He knew it, and he feared he would lose himself to it just like his sister if he gave into his crueller impulses.

"Zuko?" Katara prompted. A few creases formed on her brow.

"We can't leave them out in the open," he said, pulling himself together. "Someone will probably check on this place at some point."

In the end, they decided to shove them in two of the bigger crates. Zuko had to admit that a part of him hoped it was a long time before they were found. He wasn't nice enough not to wish them to suffer.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and readjusted his grip on Toph. It was time to find his uncle and the former Joo Dee.

oOo

Iroh was drifting off to sleep when he felt the light nudge to his side. He opened his eyes and met Biyu's gaze. She gestured with her head at the agent moving towards their cell. Shirong had come to visit again. It was about time. They'd been waiting for this opportunity.

"Good evening," Iroh greeted. "Or is it morning now? It's so hard to tell underground. I don't suppose you'd care to upgrade us to a place where we can see the sunlight?"

Shirong ignored the jovial comment. Iroh wasn't surprised, though he really did wish they could be in a place where he could feel the sun. His body had still not recovered from having his chi absorbed. At this rate, he was never going to get back to full power.

"Matters have changed," Shirong said coolly. "You are no longer useful to us as bait."

Iroh's expression turned grim. "Then you have come to play executioner?"

"All in good time. Before that, there is something I would like to confirm. Are you indeed General Iroh, the Dragon of the West?"

"We've already been through this," Iroh said with an exaggerated sigh. "My name is Yingjie. I'm not a member of the royal family nor have I ever been a general."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Shirong shook his head. "Well, no matter. I only asked to satisfy my own curiosity. It doesn't really matter in the end. Long Feng might have wanted to keep you alive so he could confirm the truth and gain the glory of having captured and executed the man who broke through the Outer Wall, but such petty triumphs do not interest me."

"Oh?" Iroh questioned calmly.

Shirong's eyes glittered. "You see, you're just a roach-rat. A pest befouling my city. I don't care who you are; you're an unsightly piece of filth that needs to be removed."

Iroh glanced at the woman next to him. "You're right, Biyu. This one has a real winning personality."

Her mouth twitched. "Yes, Shirong has always been like this. Human lives mean nothing to him. He only views people as tools."

The agent's gaze fixed on her and what might have been a spark of interest lit up his eyes. "You remember now?"

"I've remembered enough." She got to her feet and crossed to the bars, meeting the agent's gaze. "What do you want, Shirong? I know you didn't come here just to tell us that we'll be executed sooner than planned."

"No," he admitted. "The truth is that I thought you should know we had to kill your young friend today."

"Young friend?" Iroh narrowed his eyes. "You can't mean—"

"Miss Beifong chose not to cooperate with us. It is a pity."

Something twisted in Iroh's stomach. This bastard talked about pity, but the truth was Shirong didn't feel anything. It was so obvious that it sickened Iroh. Biyu had summed it up well: this man cared nothing about human lives. Iroh suspected that the only reason Shirong had told them about Toph's death was because he knew it would upset them.

"You killed that child?" Iroh questioned in a low voice. It was hard to keep the anger out of his tone. His whole body itched to retaliate.

"Not personally," Shirong admitted, "but my agents should have carried out the execution by now."

Iroh let out a breath. Then there was still a chance. Biyu met his gaze and nodded, having come to the same conclusion. No matter how slim the hope, they had to believe that Toph was still alive and fighting. Iroh could not bear the thought of that brave child being executed by these men who barely deserved the label. He could not accept that he and Biyu were too late.

"You had best hope she is not dead," Iroh said in a grim tone. "Once I get out of this cage, I will show you no mercy."

Shirong actually laughed. "Old man, have you not understood your situation? You are all in my power. I could have you killed right now if I wanted."

"Yet you haven't," Biyu pointed out. She raised her eyebrow. "It's not like you to draw things out, Shirong. Why are you wasting time with us when you've said we're no longer of any use?" Her tone grew faintly mocking. "Or is it that you can't bring yourself to kill me just yet?"

Something flickered in his eyes.

"I do remember you," she said. "I remember that you always watched me. At Golden Flower, at headquarters, at the palace. You were always there. Even when I betrayed the Dai Li, you were the one who insisted I could still be useful. You spared my life by having me brainwashed into a Joo Dee."

"I was just being practical," he responded coolly. "You have skills that are not easy to replace."

"Is that really all it was?"

His jaw tightened. Iroh bit back a smile as he watched the exchange. Clever woman. She was getting to Shirong already.

Biyu curled her fingers around the bars. "You can dress up your feelings however you like, but a woman's intuition is never wrong. You wanted me, Shirong. I think you still want me."

The agent stepped closer. "Ah, Biyu, I'll admit you fascinated me. You never hesitated to do what was necessary, even though I could see it caused you pain. It was beautiful to watch. Your confliction, your resolve." He shook his head. "But you're boring now. You've become like them: too caught up in morals and illogical urges. The Biyu I knew would have never put another's life before her own. All she cared about was surviving."

"You're right," she agreed, and a faint smile curved her lips. "So, how about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Fight me. If you win, I'll join you and let you do whatever you please with me. You can have my body and my loyalty."

Iroh started in surprise. "Biyu, you can't—"

"But if you lose," she continued in a hard voice, "you must let Yingjie and I go. You must let us walk from this place freely."

There was a tense moment as the two earthbenders stared at each other. Suddenly, Shirong let out a soft laugh. "You do realise you're just handing yourself to me," he observed. "You're injured and are nowhere near my level of bending skill. You cannot beat me, Biyu."

"Then you have nothing to lose," she said without missing a beat.

Iroh gripped her shoulder. "Biyu, I think you should reconsider. He's right that you're still injured and—"

"Quiet, old man!" Shirong said sharply. He shifted his gaze back to Biyu. "Very well, I'll take you up on your offer. If I win, you'll work for the Dai Li again. If I lose, you and the old man can go free."

"Deal."

Shirong called for the guards who had been watching the entrance to the cell. The four men took up position outside the cage while Biyu was released, making sure neither she nor Iroh tried anything. Iroh met her gaze as she walked past him. He raised his eyebrow a fraction in question. Her fighting Shirong one-on-one had not been part of the plan. Still, that she had got the agent to agree to such a deal was impressive. It seemed her intuition had not been wrong. True, what Shirong felt for her was not as pure an emotion as love, but the man's obsession was no less powerful.

"How shall we determine the winner?" Shirong asked. He sounded amused. Confident.

"We fight until the other person can't fight anymore." She shifted into a bending stance. "That's okay with you, right?"

"If that is what you wish." He mimicked her stance. "I'm sorry that I'll have to hurt you."

"No you're not."

He laughed and nodded to the guards. "Judges, if you will."

One of the men stepped forward. The agent asked them to take an equal amount of steps away from each other and then brought his hand down in a slashing motion. "Begin!"

Biyu fired off two rocks in rapid succession. Shirong crushed both into dust and then turned the stone around her feet into quicksand. She sunk a few inches before she managed to break free of the trap; however, by then he'd followed up with a pillar that shoved her from behind. An awful gasp escaped her lips. Iroh watched in unease as she collapsed to the ground, scraping elbows and knees. That was the same spot Long Feng had hit her back in Lake Laogai. She struggled to push herself upright, hair falling forward to shield her face.

"Had enough already?" Shirong taunted.

Iroh's stomach twisted. Even he could hear her ragged breathing. It wasn't a good sign that she was this tired already.

Biyu screamed in frustration and mounted a counter attack. The ground ruptured around Shirong, closing in on him in a mass of pillars and shards. A cloud of dust formed as attack after attack slammed into the agent. Or at least what should have been him. As the thick clouds of dust began to clear, Iroh saw that a perfect rock shield had been erected to protect the man.

"Biyu, stop!" Iroh warned. "You're just tiring yourself out!"

She met his gaze and flashed him a smile. He didn't understand—even more so when a part of the shield broke away and struck her in the chest. This time her cry of pain was so much worse. She fell back, rolling against the ground a few times before she went still. His breath caught in his throat as he watched. He found himself gripping the bars.

"Get up," he urged.

Biyu did not move.

Shirong laughed and stretched his neck from side to side, even as he calmly closed the distance between himself and the woman. "I expected a better fight from you. After all that bold talk, is this really all you've got?"

She groaned and shifted weakly on the ground, just managing to roll over onto her back. Shirong smiled and leaned down to grab the front of her robe. He yanked her closer to his level, meeting her gaze. Blood dribbled from her lips.

"It's over for you, Biyu," he said softly. "You cannot fight like this."

"Fool," she said through gritted teeth. "It seems you're the one who's forgotten who I am."

He blinked. The next second she rammed her fist into his throat—no, not her fist. A sharpened point of rock. She must have created it when she'd been knocked to the ground. Shirong made a choked sound and released her, letting her collapse in a heap even as he scrabbled at the jagged piece of rock sticking out of his neck. Blood was spurting everywhere: from the wound, spilling from his mouth. He collapsed to his knees, still making those ghastly choking sounds. It was like he was drowning.

"Shirong!"

The four guards rushed forward.

Biyu hauled herself to one knee and raised a rock wall to obstruct their path. "You heard our deal, right?" she yelled. "I won the fight, so Yingjie and I are to be released."

"Like hell we'll let you go after what you did!"

She flashed her teeth in a bloody smile. "I just made it so Shirong can't fight anymore. That was the only condition."

Four cries of rage were all she got in response. The men broke through her wall in a cloud of dust. Iroh sent a fireball at the closest agent through the gaps in the bars. It was still a weaker attack than usual, but it did the trick; the man was halted in his tracks. Biyu did her best to hold off the others, even as Iroh offered her what support he could. He'd held back before because he'd known it had been useless to fight the guards while he and Biyu had both been trapped in the cage. Now, all that mattered was keeping her safe so she could find the key. Too bad that was easier said than done.

Biyu cried out as she was struck by a pillar. She clutched at her ribs, holding out one hand to erect a shield. Iroh cursed the bars that kept him trapped, cursed the fact that his body was old and he was taking so long to get back to his full strength. At this rate, neither of them was going to get out of this room.

"You two get Shirong out of here!" one of the men ordered two of the agents. "We might still be able to save him."

"I doubt that," Biyu said with grim satisfaction. "Just look at him. He can't even breathe."

"You bi—"

She shoved him back with a rock to his face, then struggled to her feet, still clutching at her ribs. "One of you has to have the key. Or maybe it's Shirong." She glanced down at the man who was still gasping for air and choking on his own blood. "He would be the type to want to hold the power of our release."

The men growled and tried to restrain her. Biyu blocked the attacks with a wall and unleashed a mass of pillars at the agents to hold them off. Without pausing, she stamped her foot hard into the ground. Shirong's body lurched up into the air, propelled by the rock that ruptured underneath his back. Something small and metallic slipped free of his robe. Her eyes gleamed and she wrenched a piece of rock from the ground and smacked it at the key. Both rock and key soared towards the cage.

"Yingjie!" she yelled.

Iroh got ready. The rock shattered against the bars, but the key landed into his outstretched hand.

"Stop him before he can escape!" one of the Dai Li agents shouted.

Iroh quickly moved to unlock the door as two of the agents charged at him. He thrust the door open with a blast of fire, catching the men in the face. They screamed and fell back, holding their arms up to shield their eyes from the flames. Iroh might be weaker right now, but that didn't make him a fool. Like Biyu, his true strength lay in his ability to outsmart his opponents. Still, the fact they were outnumbered, were surrounded by stone, and that she was heavily injured was a problem. There was little at hand to give him and Biyu an advantage.

Gritting his teeth, he shifted into a bending stance and created sweeping streams of fire that knocked the men off their feet and shoved them back against the walls. He tried to get closer to Biyu, but was immediately obstructed by a mass of rock. One of the agents had recovered faster than expected.

"Just go!" she yelled at him even as she threw a rock at the agent. She coughed and clutched at her ribs. "I'll hold them off!"

"You're far too injured."

"That's why it has to be me." She dug her heels into the ground and slammed all four men into the walls with targeted slabs of rock. Another cough, though this time flecks of red escaped her lips. "You know I'll just slow you down. Use this advantage and escape!"

Iroh watched as the men broke through her rock cages. There was no way she would last against them. He shot off a few fire blasts to give her some breathing space, but the agents just blocked the flames with earth shields. Biyu threw him an impatient glance.

"Damn it, Yingjie, just go! There are people waiting for you! Your nephew, your companions! Don't risk your life to protect a worthless woman like me!"

Iroh evaded a rock projectile and made it to her side. He took up an offensive stance next to her. "But you are not worthless, Biyu. No matter your past, no matter what you have done to survive, it is the choices you make now that define who you are. I would be honoured to fight alongside such a woman."

Something that might have been a sob escaped her lips. "You're a fool!"

"Perhaps." He pressed his back against hers. "But no less of a fool than the woman who sacrifices her life when there is no need." He struck out at the agents with hot blasts of fire. "Be strong, Biyu. We will make it through yet."

She made a frustrated sound and joined him in fighting off the agents. Weak and injured as they both were, their knack for coming up with strategies and formations on the fly had the two gaining an unexpected advantage. Soon they had two of the men incapacitated. That would have given them the opening they needed except that four more Dai Li spilled in from the entrance, no doubt attracted by the sounds of fighting. Iroh backed up with Biyu as the men surrounded them.

"Stand down!" the agent who had been doing most of the talking ordered.

"This doesn't look good," Iroh muttered.

Biyu coughed up blood and half-slumped against him. She would not last much longer. To Iroh's dismay, two more agents appeared at the entrance. One of them appeared to be carrying something. A person?

"You two!" the same agent called, spotting the newcomers. "Come and help us!"

The shorter agent stepped forward. "I can sense water," he said in a surprisingly feminine voice.

Iroh's brow creased. Why did that voice sound so familiar? He got his answer when the agent raised his—no, her —face and smiled. Those blue eyes, that dark skin; it was Katara. She spread her hands in a powerful gesture. The left-most wall shook and trembled, the wall from where he had kept hearing water drip. Bits of rock began to crumble away.

"Stop the imposter!"

Three of the men turned to battle the newcomer. The taller of the duo placed the body he had been carrying on the ground and quickly shifted into a stance, rising up to create a wall of flames that broke all of the rock pillars to dust. Flames that were bright and beautiful. Flames that were born from the desire to protect, not just from anger and hate. Something got choked in Iroh's throat. He'd never seen his nephew bend like that. The flames of life were powerful indeed.

Biyu coughed up more blood. "Is that Lee and Katara?"

"It would seem so," Iroh murmured.

If his suspicions were correct, that small person clad in green behind Zuko had to be Toph. The teens had been busy indeed. Still, now was not the time to get distracted. The three agents who had not been drawn into battle with Zuko still needed to be dealt with, and fast. Iroh dodged a pillar and created a quick shield to protect himself and Biyu. Zuko noticed the agent bearing down on them and shot off a much more powerful blast to knock the man back.

"Katara, hurry!" Zuko urged.

Her arms trembled with tension. "Almost there," she gritted out.

Suddenly, the wall burst forth in a gush of water, sending bits of rock everywhere. Katara moved her arms in a graceful gesture, seizing hold of the massive rush and sweeping it around to crash against the Dai Li agents. None of them stood a chance. They cried out as they were submerged and pummelled by the powerful wave, getting sucked in as Katara moved her arms in a rapid circular motion to create a spiralling whirlpool. Her stance became sharper and her fingers curled into claws. In an instant the water turned to ice, trapping all of the men, including Shirong, inside.

Katara exhaled and lowered her arms. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Zuko stared at her in a mixture of astonishment and admiration. "You weren't kidding when you said you sensed water," he managed to say.

Which was an understatement. She had just performed a very impressive display of bending for such a young waterbender. As Iroh had guessed, this girl was extremely powerful when she had access to a large mass of her element. Even now, water was trickling in from the wall she had broken through, gathering in a spreading pool on the floor.

Her cheeks coloured a little at the unspoken praise. "We should hurry," she suggested. "This ice won't hold up forever, and we still have to get out of the prisons."

"You're right," Iroh agreed.

Zuko stooped to pick up Toph. Biyu suddenly collapsed to her knees in a coughing fit, both arms wrapped around her ribs. She coughed and gasped, hacking up globs of blood.

"Biyu!" Iroh exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Katara cried, rushing to the woman's side. "Where are you injured? What happened?"

Biyu hunched into herself and spat out more blood. Katara paled and asked Iroh to help her get the woman down on her back. Without pausing, Katara summoned more water to her hands and began to examine the woman for injuries. Zuko came to stand near them, now cradling Toph in his arms.

"Well?" Iroh prompted.

Katara pulled her hands away. She did not meet his gaze. "It's not good."

"But you can heal her, can't you?"

She still did not meet his gaze. Instead, it was Biyu who spoke.

"Yingjie." Her green eyes met his. "No, it is General Iroh, is it not?"

He grasped her hand. "Yingjie is fine."

Biyu smiled. "Then, Yingjie, thank you for protecting me." Another cough. More blood dribbled down her chin.

"Biyu, what—"

"You have to leave now," she said, struggling for breath. "This girl is too nice to say it, but she knows I'm dying."

Iroh tightened his grip on her hand. "That can't be." He glanced at Katara. "Surely there is something you can do."

Katara made a helpless gesture. "Maybe if I had the Spirit Oasis water, but I used that on Aang. Her internal injuries are too extensive. I don't know if I can fix all of it in time, not on my own."

"What if I helped?" Zuko asked.

"No." Biyu coughed up more blood and met the prince's gaze. "You already weakened yourself for me once. Don't waste your energy on me again. I'm not—I'm not—"

"Don't say you're not worth it," Iroh spoke over her. "Every life is precious, Biyu. Yours is no different."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm just a selfish nobody from the Lower Ring who took advantage of others to survive. I'm not worth anything."

"Fu must not have thought so." Iroh placed his other hand over hers. "He must have seen your strength; that in your heart was a noble desire to fight for justice."

She shook her head. "If it wasn't for me, Fu would still be alive. All of them would still be alive." Fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "That's why I won't let you make the same mistake. You all have a chance to make a difference. Please, just go. Go and escape from this place."

"Biyu—"

She reached into her robe and offered the broken white lotus tile to him. "Go, Yingjie. You are the Grand Lotus. You can do what I could not." More coughing. More blood. "I failed everyone. Please make the flower whole again."

Iroh closed her fingers around the tile and gently pushed it back towards her. "I won't."

"But—"

"I won't because we will restore the Order together."

Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm dying, Yingjie. You can't save me."

Zuko gently placed Toph down and knelt next to the woman. "I think we can if Katara and I work together."

"But your chi—"

The teen's mouth curved into a sad sort of smile. "You know, I used to think the same as you: that other people's lives were worth more than my own; that it was okay if I sacrificed myself, because I was just a failure who only caused problems for people anyway."

Her eyes widened at his admission.

"But my uncle is right. Every life is worth something. You aren't an exception to that rule. I don't know your past, but just as a friend told me when I was ready to give up, I don't believe it is your destiny to die here." He held her gaze. "So don't tell us not to try. We're going to heal you!"

"Lee." Her eyes misted over and she glanced around at all of them. "I don't understand you. Why are you all willing to put yourselves at a disadvantage for me? You know it's not logical."

"The thing about being human is that it's not always logical," Iroh said with a faint smile. "We do things because our heart tells us it is right, because we want to believe in hope."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be taking this risk. The Dai Li are too dangerous. You will need all the power you have just to escape from here."

Zuko met her eyes. "You begged me to heal you once. You wanted to be free of the Dai Li and to remember who you were more than anything. Don't give up now just because the truth wasn't what you were hoping. This is your chance to be free, to start a new life."

"But—"

He made a frustrated sound. "Ah, enough! Talking about this is just wasting time."

Katara bit back a smile. "He's right, you know. If Lee is willing to try, then I think it's worth a shot."

"Besides," Iroh added, "I will allow my nephew to draw upon my chi to make up for the loss."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Uncle, you can't! That really would be too dangerous!"

Iroh gripped the teen's shoulder. "Biyu is right that we cannot afford to have you weakened right now. Your bending is strong—far stronger than mine as it stands in our current positions." A hint of pride entered his eyes. "You have grown so much, my nephew. Let me do this for you so that we may all escape safely."

Zuko looked torn. Iroh understood that the chi absorption abilities frightened the boy, but unless Katara had access to a large body of water, it was Zuko who was their strongest fighter. They needed him at full power.

Iroh squeezed his shoulder, assuring him that it would be okay. "I trust you," he murmured. "Trust in yourself."

Zuko let out a breath and turned to Katara. "Let's do it."

She nodded and together the two teens began to work on the woman's injuries. Iroh felt the moment when his energy was linked with his nephew's, as if a door had opened inside him and united their chi in threads of warmth and light. He closed his eyes and allowed the drain to happen. Sure, this was not the most strategic option; everyone knew it would have been better to just leave Biyu behind. But after hearing about her past, of all her struggles and unhappiness, he wanted her to live. He wanted her to experience freedom. He got the feeling Zuko felt the same.

Power flowed between the four: fire, water, the pure energy that existed within every living creature. Iroh opened his eyes and saw that Zuko and Biyu were glowing in faint shimmers of gold, just as had happened on the drill when the teen had linked with him to heal Changpu. It seemed to be an effect of the absorption ability. No doubt Iroh was glowing as well. Still, the pull on his energy was not as harsh this time. He could sense his nephew's control over the flow. Zuko was taking just enough to boost the healing and no more. Eventually, the boy broke the connection completely.

"That's all I can do for now," Zuko explained, catching the woman's eye. "I'm sorry it's not more."

Katara's brow furrowed. She had not pulled her hands away yet. "There's blood in her chest. I can sense it."

Zuko paled. "Can you remove it?"

"I—I've never tried to manipulate blood."

"If you can sense it, that means you can control it," Iroh pointed out. "Blood is mostly water. It wouldn't be farfetched to think that you can manipulate it as a waterbender."

Katara bit her lip. "I'll try."

She moved her fingers in a graceful, upward gesture as if plucking something from the air. Biyu coughed and the trapped blood was slowly drawn from her chest and out through her mouth in a thin trickle. Katara's hand shook a little as she relaxed her fingers.

"I—I think that's all of it," she said, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Iroh gripped her shoulder. He could perceive that she had been unsettled. "You did well, Katara."

She moistened her lips and averted her face. "A-anyway, I think that should be enough. You feel better right—Biyu, was it?"

"Yes," Biyu admitted. "I can breathe easier now and the pain has lessened."

"Then let's go." Katara stood and refilled her water flask with the excess water on the floor. "The ice is already starting to melt. We need to get out of here."

Iroh helped Biyu to her feet while Zuko once more slung Toph over his shoulder. They exited the cell together, but as soon as they were out of sight from the Dai Li trapped inside the frozen prison, Biyu held out her hand to them.

"Wait," she said. "It'll be easier if we go this way." She pointed at the ceiling.

"Up?" Iroh questioned.

She wrenched a hole in the stone with her bending. "Up," she agreed, allowing her lips to curve into a smile. "We can avoid the Dai Li better like this."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Katara asked in a worried voice. "You're still not fully healed, you know."

"I'll be fine," Biyu assured them. "It's just a matter of creating shortcuts rather than creating a whole new tunnel system. Trust me, we'll get to the surface much quicker this way."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a glance. "Up it is then," they said in unison.

Biyu created a stone lift and raised them all into the hole she had created. Zuko lit flames for light while she sealed the hole behind them. Then she began to gouge out a new tunnel. As she had explained, they soon linked up with one of the original corridors. Biyu tore another hole through the ceiling and then they were moving up again. Two Dai Li did spot them the next time they merged with the original infrastructure, but Zuko and Katara fended the men off with a combined attack. Biyu wasted no time in getting them out of there before any more agents could turn up.

Iroh thought that would be the end of their bad luck. They even found themselves standing in a courtyard with the full moon shining down on them the next time they emerged from her tunnel. The problem? There was also a bear wearing a yellow jacket and nightcap.

Zuko yelped and took a step back. He had been the closest to the bear and had clearly got a fright. Even Iroh had to admit it had been a shock. Biyu's reaction was less comical. She groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"I miscalculated," she muttered. "This isn't good."

Iroh began to ask her for clarification, but then a man wearing some kind of elaborate pyjamas, and flanked by two flustered looking guards, entered the courtyard. The small glasses perched on his nose flashed in the moonlight.

"Bosco!" the man cried in relief. "There you are! I was—"

The man broke off as he saw the group standing behind the bear. The pause as he and his companions took in their appearance was almost comical. Almost. Iroh understood what Biyu had meant now. He was pretty sure they had just run into the Earth King. This really wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn, seems I have left you on another cliffhanger. That wasn't intentional. I just once again had to split this chapter.
> 
> In any case, lots of things be happening in this chapter. Two things I want to address in particular.
> 
> First, the part where Zuko is tempted to give into his darker impulses. I know some people over on FFN were a little surprised to see him tempted like that (and I agree he has a heart of gold); however, this is an important scene for me because I wanted to emphasise that this was a choice he consciously made. Zuko is someone who is capable of doing less than heroic things when he is driven or upset enough (canon demonstrates this effectively with the choices he makes throughout the show). Yes, his nature is disposed to be compassionate and protect/defend the weak, but he is not perfect. You better believe that he wanted to punish those agents after seeing what they did to Toph.
> 
> That said, the fact is that he _doesn't_. To me, that is what makes Zuko a "good" person. He's not immune to darker impulses or wanting to get payback. He's not immune to the fact that he was raised in an environment where ruthlessness and pragmatism were admired over compassion. Yet, like Katara when faced with Yon Rha, he doesn't choose to follow that path. Zuko has very consciously decided that he doesn't want to become like his father or sister. That makes all the difference (at least in my opinion).
> 
> The second thing I want to address is Katara and bloodbending. In this chapter we see her sense the blood trapped in Biyu's chest. Just want to make it clear that she doesn't bloodbend in the way Hama does (puppet-like) here. She literally just guides the trapped blood out in the same way she got the water out of Aang's lungs in the Kyoshi Island episode. No limb control or whatever occurs. She does, however, sense through this act that she could control more …
> 
> Also, random fact: Biyu actually died in my original plan for this chapter, but with the way the characters—particularly Zuko—have developed while writing the story, I felt it made more sense for them to fight to help her live. Plus, it opened the path for Katara's bloodbending arc, which I have been wanting to start for a while. Make of that what you will.


	22. The Earth King

"What are you all doing here?" the man with glasses asked in astonishment.

The two guards didn't wait for an explanation. Instead, they moved forward to shield the smaller man and shifted into offensive stances. Zuko and Katara did the same for their own group. No way was Zuko going to let anyone get hurt now, though he'd have to be careful since he was still carrying Toph.

"Wait!" Biyu and the man with glasses cried in unison.

All four froze.

"Uh, Your Majesty," one of the guards said. "These two are clearly not Dai Li agents. Look, that one is even a waterbender." He pointed at Katara, who had an arc of water swirling around her. "We have to apprehend them."

"But you might hurt Bosco."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. That weak looking guy wearing glasses was the Earth King? No wonder the guards had looked so flustered when they'd entered the garden. One of them even looked like he wanted to facepalm. It said a lot when a king was more concerned about his pet's welfare than stopping intruders. Then again, it sounded like King Kuei had lived a very sheltered life; it was Long Feng who ran the show in Ba Sing Se.

Biyu pulled herself together and lowered into a bow. "Your Majesty, please forgive our trespassing in your garden. We meant no harm."

"Save your explanations for the trial," the guard on the left retorted. "It'll be the prisons for you lot."

The ground rose to trap the group, but Biyu countered the move by levelling the would-be cage to rubble. She slumped back into Iroh a second later. Her energy was almost spent.

"Katara, help them!" Zuko urged.

He created a blast-like wall of flames to give them cover to escape. A roar distracted him. Damn it, he had forgotten that Bosco was right there. Animals hated fire, and the bear was no exception. Bosco roared again and almost ran into the flames in panic. Zuko manipulated the fire to curve around and away from the bear. That was enough time for the guards to surround him.

"Lee!" Katara cried.

She turned back to help, already forming a water whip to attack. Zuko tightened his grip on Toph. He hadn't wanted to fight, but it looked like they would have to if they didn't want to be captured.

"Stop!"

Again, everyone froze at the command.

King Kuei peeked around the guards to stare at Zuko. "You're a firebender."

Zuko blinked. "Um, yeah."

"I've never seen one in person before," Kuei admitted.

Zuko didn't know how to respond to that. Most people in the Earth Kingdom reacted with fear or anger when they found out about his bending. It was bizarre to have the king just stare at him with big, wondering eyes, like he was a shiny new thing that had dropped into the man's sheltered world. Zuko almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Your Majesty," the same guard on the left said in a half-pleading tone. "These people are intruders. We must—"

"No." King Kuei gestured for the guards to stand down. "I think this woman was telling the truth when she said they don't mean us any harm."

"But, Your Majesty—"

King Kuei jutted his bottom lip. "This boy protected Bosco. He could have let Bosco get burnt by his flames, but he didn't. I won't have you hurt him."

The guard on the right actually did facepalm this time. "Always the bear," he muttered under his breath.

Zuko and Katara exchanged a confused glance. This was not how they had expected their encounter with the Earth King to go. Perhaps they wouldn't have to fight. Iroh certainly seemed hopeful; he cleared his throat and bowed low to the king.

"Actually," Iroh said, "the truth is we would like to request Your Majesty's assistance."

Zuko glanced at his uncle. "We would?"

"Yes," Biyu said, still leaning against Iroh for support. "This could be exactly what we need."

The guards shifted closer to shield Kuei again. They didn't seem to like the idea of Zuko and his companions needing anything from the king.

"You dare to make requests now?" the guard on the left demanded. "You shouldn't even be talking to the king!"

"Stand down, Gan," King Kuei said, though he sounded a bit nervous. Maybe he only got a backbone when the bear was involved.

Biyu struggled to stay upright. There was hardly any colour in her cheeks. "Your Majesty, please listen to us. I know Long Feng has been your adviser all these years, but believe me when I say that he is not your ally. Because of him, the Dai Li have become corrupted. They claim to protect the city, but all they care about is controlling it."

"W-what are you talking about? Long Feng is—"

"He cannot be trusted," Biyu said in a firm tone. "Fortunately, I believe he is still being subdued somewhere, but the Dai Li have continued to carry out his plans. You must stop the Dai Li. Please, Your Majesty. You are the Earth King. Only you have the power!"

Gan's eyes widened. "Long Feng has been subdued? You fought him?"

"We had no choice," Iroh admitted. "He was rather, uh, concerned that we might expose his less than savoury activities. The citizens would not react well to hearing that the Dai Li brainwash people into compliance."

Kuei let out a shaky laugh. "Brainwash? Ridiculous."

"It's true," Biyu said. "I was one of the women he had brainwashed. They call us Joo Dees. Our whole identity is rewritten to turn us into soulless servants who only have two purposes: to keep order within the city and to hide the truth he never wanted you to know, that there is a war happening outside the walls and it is destroying your kingdom."

All the colour drained from Kuei's cheeks. "This, this can't be. You can't just come here and say these things. I don't believe—"

"Please believe it," Katara begged. "The Dai Li almost killed Aang. They were going to kill our friend Toph." She clenched her hands into fists. "They've done so many awful things. We have to stop them."

Kuei shook his head, looking small and lost. It was like he was shrinking into the fine fabric of his pyjamas, like he was trying to escape from them and the conversation. Zuko felt a stirring of pity. It wasn't that Kuei didn't believe them. He just didn't want to believe. Everything would change then. Change was scary. Kuei had depended on Long Feng for too long, and now he was being told that person had never had his best interests at heart. It was a difficult truth to accept. Zuko should know; he'd experienced the same when he'd been forced to accept that his father was just a cruel man who did not deserve his loyalty.

"If you want proof, you only need to look in the Old City," Zuko said quietly. "They moved their base there after we discovered their headquarters at Lake Laogai. Now would be a good time to look. They'll still be focussing on searching for us instead of covering up their activities."

Gan glanced at the king. "Your Majesty?"

King Kuei lowered his gaze. "Order a search," he said in a strained voice. "If … if this proof they claim is there, we will find it."

The guard on the right bowed and left to carry out the order. Judging from the eagerness of his gait, along with Gan's hopeful tone when asking if they'd really subdued Long Feng, Zuko got the feeling that the palace guards were not as enthralled with the adviser or the Dai Li. It was Kuei who still struggled to come to terms with reality.

"This doesn't mean I believe you," King Kuei warned them.

"That's fine," Iroh responded. "All we ask is that you investigate the matter and decide for yourself whether we are telling the truth."

King Kuei said nothing. It fell on Gan to pick up the conversation and demand further details about what had happened to Long Feng and, more importantly, just who they all were. He recognised some of them as the Avatar's companions, but the Dai Li were not very forthcoming with sharing information. If Zuko and the others really wanted assistance, Gan needed to know if they could be trusted. Right now it was only the king's order stopping him from hauling them all off to a holding cell.

The four began to explain the situation, but it was not long before all of Biyu's injuries caught up to her. She fainted and slumped into Iroh, who managed to catch her before she fell. King Kuei perked up from where he had been soothing Bosco.

"What happened to her?" Kuei asked, and then he paled as he noticed the red stains on her robes for the first time. "Wait, is that blood?"

"She was badly injured," Katara said, already rushing over to check the older woman's condition. "We healed her as much as we could, but we had to hurry." Her eyes sought the king's. "Is there a place we can take her? Toph is also in a critical condition; they both need a safe place to rest and recover."

King Kuei and Gan exchanged a glance. Zuko held his breath as he waited for the verdict. So far the encounter had gone well, but the king had still not committed to helping them, even if he didn't feel personally endangered by them.

"It is your decision, Your Majesty," Gan said, dipping his head. "You are the king."

Kuei shifted his gaze to Bosco, who he was still petting absently. "I, I guess it's okay. This is my private residence. No one is allowed to come here except my personal guard or, or Long Feng. Which is still not to say I believe you, but until we know the truth, I suppose I can't let any of you come to further harm." He sucked in a breath. "You can stay here. Gan and his men will ensure your safety."

They bowed to him in thanks. New guards were called to usher them to a set of spacious rooms, all lavishly decorated with green silk and gold trim. It almost reminded Zuko of home: the large beds, the extravagance and wealth imprinted into every ornament, every thread. These were indeed the royal chambers. In that moment, though, he didn't care about the size or the luxury of the rooms. He just appreciated being able to stop and catch his breath. Now that the adrenaline was fading, he realised just how exhausted he was both in body and mind. The thought of collapsing on the bed and going to sleep was far too tempting. Still, he knew that would have to wait.

He placed Toph down on the bed covers, sighing in relief as the ache in his arms eased. Slight as she was, her dead weight had been putting a real strain on his muscles after a while. Katara leaned over the girl and began to check her condition. Zuko took the chance to sit down and close his eyes. His head felt foggy and didn't want to stay upright. Dimly, he could hear Iroh and the guards helping Biyu onto the bed in the adjoining room so she could rest. He could also hear the soft hum of Katara's healing power. It was all so soothing—a reminder that they had finally found a respite from all the craziness.

"Hey."

Something nudged his shoulder. Zuko sat up with a start and realised he had dozed off on the end of the bed. He swiped a hand over his face to help wake himself up more. Katara smiled and sat back to put more distance between them.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine. You're still recovering yourself. You don't need to push yourself so much."

He shook his head. "I can't leave you to do everything. You've been working so hard: all the healing, fighting and—" A yawn escaped, cutting off the rest of his words.

Katara laughed. "Thanks, but I think it's obvious who needs sleep right now. Get some proper rest, Zuko. There are spare beds in the other room. I can stay with Toph."

"But—"

A rustle of fabric had them both turning to Toph. The girl had finally woken. The teens were at her side in an instant, checking to make sure she was okay. Toph didn't panic like last time, but she flinched from Katara's touch and averted her face. Not a word passed her lips. That was the most disturbing. Toph had always been such a mouthy brat.

"Toph?" Katara's hand hovered anxiously at her side. "Is … is everything alright?"

Still, Toph said nothing. It was like she had just shut down. Not that he could blame her. Toph had been through so much. He had seen that awful box, seen the room and the blood. Locking herself away into a shell of silence was probably all she could handle right now. To express anything, to utter a single word, would just tear open a dam of vulnerability and distress that she was not ready to let out—not to them and not even to herself. Toph was too much like him in that sense. She never liked to show her weakness.

"It's okay," he told her. "Whatever you're feeling, it's okay. You don't need to say anything. Just take your time. We'll be here."

There was a long pause. To his surprise, a small hand slipped in his and gripped tight. Zuko squeezed back to let her know he understood. She didn't cry or say a word, didn't even look at them, but her grip never loosened. Zuko let her be. Even Katara didn't push Toph into opening up about what was bothering her. Instead, the teens waited until some of the tension in her shoulders relaxed.

"Come on," Katara said gently. "I've prepared a bath so you can get cleaned up. We can get started on getting more fluids in you as well. I've hydrated you as much as I can with my bending, but now you've got to do your part. The drink I got the servants to make will speed up the process. It might not taste very nice, but it'll make you feel better. Okay? "

Toph agreed to this plan with a nod and released Zuko's hand. Katara looked to him to ask if he could carry the younger girl. Wordlessly, he scooped Toph up into his arms. It was hard not to grit his teeth at the listless way she let herself be carried. Those bastards. He should have hurt them more. Seeing the girl who mouthed off at everyone and gave him stupid nicknames reduced to this silent, broken thing was like a puncture to his heart. She wasn't supposed to behave this way. A swell of protectiveness rose within him, and he tightened his hold. Toph really was like a little sister to him. He hated that he had not been there for her.

Katara crossed to the ornate screen, which he had just noticed had been set up on the far side of the room. Behind it was a tub filled with water. Toph was too weak to undress or even bathe herself, but Zuko didn't think she would appreciate if he helped with that—and, honestly, he would just be too embarrassed—so he left her in Katara's care. Katara's fingers brushed against his as he passed by her. A quiet gesture of companionship. It was like she knew what he had been thinking, all his frustration and regret. In that simple touch, she had told him that she understood, but that it would also be okay. Toph was with them now. Time would let the younger girl recover.

Zuko nodded to Katara and walked around to the other side of the screen, allowing Toph to have her privacy. It had been his intention to go into the other room and get some rest, but he instead found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. A breath escaped his lips. He could hear Katara's voice, soft and coaxing, as she washed the grime and blood from Toph's body. The gentle splashes and trickling water, all intermingled with Katara's voice, were oddly hypnotic. It took him back to his childhood—back to when his mother had still been there and had liked to wash his hair, refusing the assistance of the servants.

His chest ached. He missed her so much.

_"I won't let them take you away from me … No matter what people say, no matter what you become, you will always be my son. I will protect you."_

Zuko closed his eyes and pressed his face against his knees. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he was lying down and there was a warm body pressed against his side. He was surprised to find it was Toph. The girl had never cared for human touch before, but now she lay curled up against him like a small tigerfox. Katara was asleep on the girl's other side, one arm around them both, so that it was like she and him were embracing with Toph snuggled between them. It was awkward. He wasn't used to this kind of physical intimacy, but he had to admit it was also kind of nice. They'd all been through so much since coming to Ba Sing Se. To just be close to one another was oddly comforting. Maybe that was why the girls had sought him out when they'd found him asleep.

Katara stirred with a soft sound. The light was dim in the room, but he could still make out the blue of her irises as their eyes met. "Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," he echoed.

Her hand was still resting on his waist. He was surprised that she didn't remove it now that they were both awake, but then Katara had never shied from touching him. She was always so warm and affectionate—the opposite of him. Katara had so much to give to people, but he was still learning how to even express himself. That was why it surprised him when she thanked him for getting Toph to calm down earlier.

"Toph doesn't always react well to me," Katara admitted in a hushed voice. "I, I wasn't sure how to help her when she seemed to not want me close, but you got her to ease up." Her lips curved. "Guess you just have that effect on people."

His brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Her smile widened. "You really don't see it, do you?"

When he just continued to frown at her, some of the amusement faded in her eyes. She moved her hand up from his waist to rest against his cheek. Her gaze was intent, holding him still in a way that made him conscious of his pulse.

"You're pretty nice to be around, you know," she said. "Sure, you're a little awkward and fumble on your words, but it's like when you say it's going to be okay, people can actually believe it." Her thumb brushed his heated skin. "People trust you, Zuko. Being with you is … reassuring."

His face felt too hot and he pulled back from her touch. "That's not, I'm not even—"

She laughed, though she was careful not to wake Toph. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

His blush darkened. That was easier said than done. He wasn't used to people giving him compliments, let alone girls. Zuko always felt so inept when dealing with others. He'd spent too long shut off emotionally, focussing all of his energy into capturing the Avatar and not being crushed by the weight of his personal demons. It didn't make sense that people should find any comfort from him, yet here Toph was snuggled against him. Even Aang had often turned to him in times of distress. It was so strange. Didn't they realise that Zuko was just a mess and had no idea what he was doing half the time?

"Help me with Toph, okay?" Katara continued, following the direction of his gaze to the younger girl. "She still hasn't spoken, but she seems to be comfortable with you. Maybe you can get her to open up."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he admitted. "Even if I want to help her, I don't know how."

Katara's hand found his and intertwined their fingers. "You've done pretty well so far. Don't sell yourself so short."

He swallowed. Her touch and her words made him feel inexplicably warm. It was nice that she believed in him so much—this girl who had once seen him as her enemy. It made him want to return the gesture in some way. She was always looking out for him, always there to say the right thing just when he needed it, but he knew that he didn't give her nearly enough in return. None of them did. Katara was too good at hiding when she was struggling, but he knew better now. She had broken down in front of him. She had clung to him like a lifeline and even cried.

Because she had been worried.

Because she had not known when or even if he and Aang would wake up.

"Katara," he said in a voice more hushed than before. "I … if there is anything—"

He broke off, frustrated that he couldn't formulate the words he wanted to say. Her eyebrows lifted in question.

"What?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head. "Nothing," he said with a sigh. "I'll do what I can for Toph."

She squeezed his hand in silent gratitude. He guessed that this was enough. Even if he couldn't say the words aloud, he could still share in the burdens she took upon herself. Maybe then he wouldn't have to see her cry again. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't want to see Toph get better.

Both teens fell silent as they lay there on the bed, fingers still intertwined and with Toph curled up between them. He wondered if Katara would let go of his hand soon, but she didn't. Zuko hesitated to break the contact. She had admitted that being around him was reassuring. Was that why she continued to seek his touch? It was too awkward to ask.

"Zuko," Katara said after a moment.

"Mm?"

"Do you, do you think we'll be okay now? I mean, the Earth King will stop the Dai Li, right?"

He let out a small breath. So that was what had been troubling her.

"I don't know," he responded.

The kinder thing would have been to lie to her and say yes, of course the Earth King would put an end to all of their problems, but Zuko wasn't one for giving false hope. Kuei was not a strong king. The corruption that had taken hold of the city could not be fixed with a simple wave of a hand. Fear, greed, and manipulation had kept the populace in check for too long. The palace guards seemed to support the king, but would that be enough? Zuko didn't know.

"I want to believe we will though," he admitted in a soft voice. "My uncle and Biyu seem to think the king can make a difference, so maybe they're right."

Her grip tightened on his hand. "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

He nodded in agreement. There had been too many close calls. The emotional stress had taken its toll on both of them. Healers had the extra responsibility of being expected to work miracles. It was obvious that she, like him, was terrified that next time their efforts might not be enough. Next time, they might fail.

"We'll make it through this, Katara," he murmured. "All of us. Even if the king can't stop the Dai Li, that doesn't mean it's over." His eyes met hers. "We'll just find another way."

She stared at him for a long moment. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I'll never give up," he said simply. "There are too many things I still need to do—Aang reminded me of that. That's why I won't let myself be defeated here. I can't."

"Because it's not your destiny to die here?"

"Not just mine. It's not any of ours." He had an odd urge to touch her cheek, maybe smooth the hair from her face. Instead, he held her gaze. "Don't worry, okay? We're going to make it. Besides, Aang is trying his best to get back to us. We need to all be there for him when he wakes up, right?"

Her expression softened into a smile. "Right."

She relaxed more into the bed and closed her eyes, still holding his hand. Zuko exhaled and stared up at the ceiling. His own worries still pushed at his mind, but he really had meant every word he had said to her. They would make it through somehow—with or without King Kuei's help. It would just be nice if, for once, the easy route would stay clear for them. He was tired of fighting; he was tired of struggling and seeing the people he cared about get hurt.

Zuko gazed at the dark mound of hair that was all he could see of Toph. Again, he felt a well of protectiveness rise within him. These people were like his family now. No way was he going to let them stay separated. They'd found Toph, Iroh and Biyu. Now all they needed to do was find Sokka, Mai and Shizue. Maybe then Aang would be ready to wake.

Maybe then he could finally find his mother.

Another breath escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. He took comfort in the warm body pressed against his side and the hand that held onto his. Soon, they would all be together again. He had to believe in that hope.

oOo

The moon looked especially beautiful that night: full and bright, like a perfect circle ornamenting the sky. Mai glanced ahead to where Shizue and Jet were carrying Long Feng through the streets, though the man was all wrapped up in blankets so he didn't even resemble a human. They couldn't afford to be caught with him. Still, that he was coming with them to the meeting at all was a surprise. Azula had said it was all part of the plan. People would be more inclined to fight for them if they saw proof of their power. Subduing Long Feng was definite proof.

_"There's no need to worry. My plans always work—when people don't betray me."_

Mai's chest tightened a little. It had been difficult to face Azula without the bandages. The princess had recognised her in an instant, and though neither girl had spoken much since, that little dig had been enough to confirm to Mai that Azula had not forgotten what had happened inside the drill. Azula pretended to play nice, but Mai had still heard the words for what they were: a warning, a calculating statement to remind her that Azula was not a person to be crossed.

_Get in my way again and it won't just be your face, Azula had seemed to say with every smile, every friendly word. I'll end you for good._

Mai clenched her hands into fists. Azula was waiting for them at the meeting place with Ty Lee, which gave her a little reprieve from the other girl's presence, but the time spent apart could never be enough. Mai hated how on edge she felt around the princess. Azula was unpredictable—even more so now that they fought on opposing sides. It was like flirting with a poisonous butterfly-snake, never knowing when the creature would strike. Mai was surprised to find that she missed Sokka. He had been by her side almost twenty-four seven since they'd been separated from the others, and it felt strange to not have him with her now. He helped her to feel braver. Maybe just a little.

Ugh. That was embarrassing to admit even to herself. Those idiots and their mushiness were clearly rubbing off on her.

She pulled herself together and walked with Shizue and Jet into the rundown building where the meeting was to be held. Smellerbee and Longshot had already taken up their scouting positions to ensure the Dai Li and city guards didn't gatecrash. It was only Sokka who had stayed behind at the apartment. Aside from the fact his face was still a bruise-mottled mess and would have drawn too much attention, he'd hinted that he might have an idea for how they could get the upper hand over Azula. He was going to work on that while they were at the meeting. It was better if he didn't have Azula breathing down his neck.

"This way," Jet said, distracting her from her thoughts.

Mai followed him down the corridors until they reached some kind of storage room. Barrels and crates had been stacked against the far wall, though most looked empty. Typical for the Lower Ring. Jet picked up a broken piece of wood and tapped out a sequence on the floor. The stone parted to reveal an underground tunnel. Mai's eyebrow rose a fraction. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that Azula had already managed to get earthbenders on her side. The princess had always been efficient.

The group made their way into the tunnel and ended up in a vast chamber that was lit by glowing crystals. A part of the stone floor had been raised at the front to create a stage. Azula stood on top of the platform, her expression calm as she issued orders to those gathered around her. She looked like she belonged there—higher than the others, confident in her ability to lead. Mai's stomach twisted. Could they really outsmart this girl?

Ty Lee came towards them, chipper as ever and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Looks like you made it," she said with a smile. "Ruolan wants Long Feng to be held backstage for now. She'll give the cue to say when he should be brought out."

Right. This was all a show, and Azula was nothing if not a good performer. She knew how to make an impact.

Shizue exchanged a glance with Mai—a simple reminder that they had a job to do—and then helped Jet to get the gagged and bound man backstage. Now Ty Lee and Mai were alone. The realisation was like a puncture to Mai's lungs, sucking out all the air. There were so many things left unsaid between them.

"Ty—"

"I'd better get back to Ruolan," Ty Lee cut in, already turning away.

"Wait."

The acrobat paused.

"Are you really okay with this?" Mai asked. "She won't change, you know."

Azula was too determined, too ruthless. Whatever remained of the girl they had played with as children could not be salvaged now.

Ty Lee went still for a moment and glanced back to face the short-haired girl. "I'm happy you found friends who care about you, Luan." Her lips curved into a smile. "Your aura is looking much brighter these days."

Something clenched in Mai's chest.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to my duties." Ty Lee headed for the stage, pausing only a moment. "You remember your role, right?"

Mai nodded. She was to keep an eye on things as a spectator to ensure no enemies had snuck in with the crowd.

"Then let's make sure this meeting goes smoothly." Ty Lee winked. "With the two of us here, the Dai Li aren't going to stand a chance."

Mai watched the girl flutter off to join Azula on the stage. Her chest felt too heavy. As she had suspected, Ty Lee planned to stick with the princess. It was frustrating. Frustrating and worrying.

"You can't save her, idiot," Mai muttered under her breath. "Why can't you see that?"

Ty Lee didn't show any uncertainty, though. She just beamed like a bright burst of sunshine as she moved on the stage, helping to set up for the meeting. It was unbearable to watch. How long would Ty Lee be able to maintain that smile if she continued to do the princess's bidding? Mai knew that what the brunette really wanted was to return to the circus—to be free and enjoy the life of a simple acrobat. But Ty Lee was too loyal. She still believed in the friendship that had brought the three of them together, even though it was just a toxic, broken thing now.

Mai gritted her teeth and turned the other way. Soon the chamber began to fill with people. More than expected. Azula had not been kidding when she'd said the Lower Ring was like a barrel of blasting jelly waiting to go off. These people were hungry for change; it was imprinted onto all of their faces. All they waited for was a spark, a trigger to set them off. Azula and Jet were going to give them that tonight, yet neither of the teens took the lead when the meeting began. That was a surprise. Instead, an older man who looked to be in his forties stepped forward to welcome everyone. He had streaks of grey in his hair and called himself Jing Sheng. Many of the people gathered seemed to recognise him, judging from the murmurs and glances they exchanged with each other. It sounded like Jing Sheng was one of the more prominent traders who lived in the Lower Ring.

"Clever," Mai muttered.

Azula could not use her title as the Fire Nation princess to win favour, and Jet was just a nobody refugee in the end, not to mention they were both teenagers. That was why Azula had sought out Jing Sheng to be her mouthpiece. The older man was someone of influence; he had lived in the Lower Ring his whole life and could appeal to the crowd's sense of injustice. He asked them if it was fair that their needs were always ignored, that they had to work and suffer in poverty to provide food and labour for the city, yet all of the rewards were given to those in the Middle and Upper Rings. He reminded them that those on top even tried to pretend that there was no war going on outside, as if refugees were not flocking into the Lower Ring by the day.

"Now is the time for us to act!" Jing Sheng urged. "We have been kept silent for too long! Rise up with me! Rise up and let us tear down the walls that cage us in! Let us take back control from those who have abused it and would keep us oppressed!"

Mai's expression was grim as the crowd erupted with cheers around her. The spark had been lit, though not everyone was sold. One old man pointed out the Dai Li would crush them if they tried to start a revolution. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Others joined in on voicing his doubts, reminding them all that every insurrection in the past had been dealt with ruthlessly.

Jing Sheng smiled. "You do not need to worry about the Dai Li. We already have their leader under our control."

Azula raised her hand in a signal. Jet and Shizue brought out Long Feng from behind the curtain. The man was still bound and gagged, and judging from the limpness of his limbs, he was probably chi-blocked as well. A hush fell over the crowd.

"This man, Long Feng, was the adviser to the Earth King and had total control of the Dai Li," Jing Sheng explained. "Perhaps some of you recognise him from when he used to live in the Lower Ring." He paused for effect, and when he spoke again his voice hardened. "Remember that this man was one of us. He could have fought for our rights when he gained power, but he didn't. He betrayed us all, even worked with the Dai Li to keep us here in the dirt like animals."

Long Feng's eyes bulged with rage. It was clear he would have happily crushed the trader's head with a rock if he could.

Jing Sheng spread his hands as he faced the crowd. "I ask again: is this fair? Should we just sit back and allow people like Long Feng to control our lives?"

Boos and sounds of disapproval started up. Some people were already calling for Long Feng to be punished. It looked like the mob mentality had kicked in.

Jing Sheng's smile flickered back into play. Azula had chosen well with her mouthpiece; he knew how to stir up a crowd. Suddenly, a hint of movement flashed in the corner of Mai's eye. She turned, even as a man dressed in peasant garb began to push through the walls of people. Others joined him from all four corners of the room, trying to force their way to the front. Their expressions could only be described as murderous. Knives were soon in her hands. It seemed some uninvited guests had managed to slip in.

"Dandan!" she yelled.

Ty Lee swooped down from the ceiling in a flutter of brown. "Already on it!"

The acrobat took down one of the men with her chi-blocking before he could shoot off the rock moulded to his palms. Mai pinned another with her knives and rimmed her knuckles with fresh blades. A few cries of alarm started up, but most of the crowd were too spellbound to do more than watch. The girls moved with synchronised ease, incapacitating the disguised agents with a swiftness that could not be matched. The last man standing boosted himself up high on a rock pillar—far from their reach. Ty Lee's eye narrowed. She darted up the pillar, almost floating with the grace of an airbender as she climbed and jumped from barely discernible foothold to the next. The agent broke apart some of the rock and sent it careening towards her. Ty Lee dodged the blow, but that gave him enough time to propel himself over her head to the stage. He landed in front of Jing Sheng and raised his arms, preparing to strike. There was a blur of metal. The man froze in his tracks.

"Too slow," Azula said calmly.

Jet removed the hooked edge he had stabbed into the man and then followed up with a criss-cross attack that sent blood spraying in red droplets. The thud of a body hitting the stage signalled the end of the skirmish. Wordlessly, Jet stepped back to fall in line with Azula. Blood still trailed from the stained hooks of his weapons. None of the crowd moved or even made a sound.

Jing Sheng turned back to face those who had gathered. He paused for effect, letting them take in the bodies and the three teenagers who had dealt with the agents.

"Join with us," he said simply. "You have seen only a glimpse of our strength tonight. Join us and I promise you that we'll succeed. I promise that you will all have the freedom you deserve."

The roar was deafening this time, made all the louder as people clapped and stamped their feet in approval. Mai's lips tightened. She shifted her gaze to Azula, who looked far too satisfied. Just as expected.

"You planned for that, didn't you?" Mai demanded later, once they were all heading back to the apartment. "You knew those agents would be there."

"Long Feng's presence was never going to be enough," Azula said coolly. "Those people needed to be reassured that we stood a chance."

Mai bit her tongue to hold back the words she wanted to say. Of course Azula was right. The princess was always right when it came to getting the best results. It just grated. Mai couldn't help but feel like she was being manipulated all over again. Her decision to attend the meeting had been her own, yet now she wondered if this had all just been another anticipated move on the Pai Sho board. Azula had purposely set it up so that she and Ty Lee would be the ones to fight the agents. Jet had stepped in at the end, but it was the girls who had awed the crowd with their skill. A chi blocker and a master of projectile weapons; they were an impressive combination. They always had been. That was why Azula had wanted them to fight with her in the first place.

Azula flashed her a knowing smile. "No need to look so bitter. We're all working towards the same goal, remember? Thanks to your efforts tonight, we're that much closer to getting there. You should be happy."

Mai's hands twitched, almost curling into fists. Azula noted the movement and her smile widened a fraction. She knew how much being used like a tool frustrated Mai.

"You should have finished off Long Feng as well," Shizue observed from behind them. "That man will not talk. Keeping him alive is pointless."

"We can still get some use out of him yet," Azula argued. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Mai didn't doubt that, but whether they could trust the princess was another matter entirely. Azula still had her own agenda. That was just an undeniable fact. Mai hoped that Sokka had been able to make some headway with his counter measure plan. With the way things were going, they might have to act sooner rather than later if they wanted to survive this "truce" unscathed. Shizue met her gaze and nodded to show that she had come to the same conclusion. That was a small comfort. At least Mai wasn't alone in her struggle this time. She just hoped it would be enough.


	23. First Things First

Azula considered the bound man before her. His eyes were narrowed and his expression twisted with hate. No surprises there. Long Feng was used to being in control, and all of that had been snatched away from him thanks to her brother and his companions. It amused her to see Long Feng de-clawed and de-fanged. His current helplessness was also exactly what she needed to put the rest of her plan into motion. She was good at using up every last drop of usefulness from a person.

"You saw what we're planning," she observed. "It's time you consider whether your refusal to cooperate is worth your life."

His lips curled into a sneer. "Your little rebellion will be crushed just like every other rebel group that has come before you."

Azula shrugged. "Probably."

His brow furrowed. It was a moment before he spoke. "You don't seem concerned."

She examined her nails, hiding the hint of satisfaction in her eyes. As expected, he had taken the bait. "Well, that's because I don't need them to win."

The words lingered between them, soft and tantalising for the treachery interlaced in every syllable. His eyes widened a fraction, and she noted the way he sat up straighter. There was no hatred in his expression now. He was curious. Searching.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You're not an ordinary refugee."

Her mouth curved into a sharp smile. "No."

Long Feng's frown deepened as he waited for her to elaborate. She did not. Instead, she let him squirm for a bit, let him wonder upon whose mercy he now relied. The unknown was far more intimidating, and she wanted to keep him guessing.

"I don't need you to succeed," she said smoothly. This was something she wanted to make very clear. "The power I wield is far greater than you or any of these peasants realise. However, lucky for you, there is something you have that I want."

He eyed her with intrigue. "And what is that?"

"Information." She leaned forward. "I can have these bonds removed; it makes no difference to me whether you're imprisoned here or not. You just have to tell me what I want to know."

Long Feng stared at her for a moment. She could tell that he was trying to calculate just what kind of benefits he could gain from allying himself with her and whether it would be worth the risk. This was a man who wasn't satisfied with simply existing. He wanted power, and he had to believe that he could regain control of his power if he was to accept her offer. So she decided to give him a little encouragement.

"Perhaps I can even find a use for you once I have control of Ba Sing Se. I have better things to do than sit around here governing a city. If you cooperate, I can guarantee a leadership position for you." A pause. "Of course, I'll expect you to prove your worth to me."

He was quiet. Calculating. Azula went back to examining her nails.

"All I have to go on is your word," he said a bit grudgingly, as if he didn't want to admit she had caught his interest. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

She didn't glance at him as she allowed blue flames to dance above her fingers. "My word should be enough, don't you think?"

Long Feng went very still. Foolish, power-grubbing peasant that he was, even he couldn't mistake the significance of a young female who could bend blue flames. He would have been informed that it was the princess of the Fire Nation who had led the attack on the Outer Wall, just as it was her blue fire that had been witnessed during the fight on the drill. Now he knew she had the most powerful army in the world backing her; the question was whether he was self-serving enough to ally himself with an enemy.

"Well?" she prompted, snuffing out the flames and meeting his gaze. "Will you give me the information I want?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you want to know?"

Azula kept her expression composed, though she was purring like a smug wolf-tiger inside. "The woman, Shizue. You had her captured and brainwashed into working for you. I wish to know if there was another woman with her."

"Another woman?"

"Yes." Azula's tone turned a bit icy. "Think hard. I will not be impressed if you claim you can't remember."

He shook his head. "There was no other woman. Fifty Three was on her own when we caught her."

"Did she tell you anything? Anything about herself or a woman who was with her?"

Again, he shook his head. "She did not break under interrogation. Even maintaining mind control was difficult when it came to her."

Azula pursed her lips. She fished for more information, but all she managed to get was that Shizue had been caught sneaking around in the university archives and that the Dai Li had decided to make use of her because of her chi blocking skills. If anyone else had been in Ba Sing Se with Shizue, Long Feng did not know anything about it.

Azula accepted that she would get nothing further from that line of questioning and asked him if there was any way to correct the damage on Shizue's mind. He admitted that he did not know. Memories sometimes resurfaced in the Joo Dees, but the Dai Li had always been quick to fix that. As for the women who kept on resisting the brainwashing, their minds ended up so broken and useless that there was nothing left but to dispose of the women entirely.

"I see," she said, sounding anything but pleased.

He eyed her shrewdly. "You are not the first to show interest in that woman. The young firebender who travelled with the Avatar also sought information about her." A glint entered his eyes. "That boy is your brother, is he not?"

She didn't bother to answer. They both knew he was right.

"Why that woman?" Long Feng asked. "What makes her so special?"

"I don't think you deserve to know. If you couldn't get it out of Shizue while you had her under your power, that's really your own problem."

His lips pursed. He didn't like having information withheld from him. Azula was unmoved. Instead, she smoothed a loose strand of hair from her face and got to her feet.

"Well, this is a pity," she said, picking up the wad of cloth that had been resting next to her. "I had thought you would prove more useful."

"I told you everything I know," he pointed out. "Our bargain was that you would let me go if I answered your questions."

"Was it?" She stuffed the cloth in his mouth and clamped her hand down so he couldn't spit it out. "I'm sure I said you had to tell me what I want to know. I'm afraid your information is worthless. In fact, thanks to your meddling, I now have to find a new way to fix Shizue's memories."

Alarm flickered in his expression. He tried to say something, but the gag got in his way and muffled any sound he could make.

"It really is a pity," she continued, eerily calm. "I was planning to work with you and the Dai Li. It would have saved so much time, but you have disappointed me today. I have to confess, I'm even a little angry."

His eyes widened and his breath came short and fast.

Azula unsheathed the dagger she always kept with her. "You picked the wrong person to use as your tool." Her calm expression cracked like a spider web splintering into madness. "Shizue was my ticket to finding my mother. I won't forgive you or the Dai Li for getting in the way." She pressed the tip of the dagger to his throat. "My dear mother has a lot to answer for, you see, and I was so looking forward to seeing her again."

Long Feng said something too distorted and muffled to make out any words.

"I'm sorry," she said with a little laugh. "I'm afraid I don't understand. But don't worry. It'll all be over soon enough."

He tried to shout, but with one quick swipe the sound became a gurgling mess. Azula watched the life slowly vanish from his eyes. Once he was silent and had stopped flailing against his bonds, she removed her hand from his mouth and straightened to her full height. She cleaned her dagger on his robes and wiped the specks of blood from her cheek. Drops had splattered on her clothes. That was annoying.

The door to the room slid open and Jet poked his head inside. "Is everything alright? I heard…" He trailed off when he noticed Long Feng's body. Blood still spilled from the deep cut to the earthbender's neck.

Azula sheathed her dagger. "Shizue was right," she said without emotion. "This man is useless to us. We'll have to get rid of the body so it doesn't stink up the place."

Jet stopped her before she could walk past him. "Hey, wait."

She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Are you okay?"

Her brow furrowed. Out of all the questions, that was not the one she had been expecting. He noticed her confusion and rubbed the base of his neck.

"I just … was that the first time you killed someone?"

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "You don't need to worry. I'm not going to fall apart. Long Feng only got what was coming for him."

"I know, but—"

Azula pressed her finger to his lips. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just leave it at that."

He exhaled. She felt the warmth of his breath and lips brush against her finger. A tiny shiver passed through her. Something seemed to shift between them, subtle and indescribable. Jet captured her wrist in his hand and lowered her hand from his mouth. Their faces were very close.

"Ruolan …"

Her heart thudded faster. Too fast. She cleared her throat and pulled away from him. "Anyway, we should just focus on getting rid of the body."

The words were said in a rush. She didn't even look at him as she slipped past him and exited the room. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. It was unnerving—more so than killing a man for the first time. She'd felt nothing but vicious satisfaction upon watching Long Feng's life slip away with the blood she had spilt. But Jet always snuck under her guard. He made her feel things she didn't understand.

She brushed her finger against her lips. Lips Jet would have touched with his own had she let him.

Azula let out a breath. She really needed to get a grip. Now was not the time to become distracted by silly teenage hormones. Jet was just a peasant. A tool she was using. So she forced all the flutters and blood-tingling aside. Time to begin phase two of her plan. She'd need to write a letter first to prepare, but the earthbenders from the Lower Ring she'd singled out as being easily manipulated would be her main players for now. Granted, more lives would be lost without the Dai Li's support, but that was okay. She did not need the Dai Li to conquer Ba Sing Se, and bringing them all down to their knees was going to be so very, very satisfying.

Her mouth twisted as she remembered there was no way to heal Shizue's mind. The frustration was like a poison spreading through her blood. _That woman_ was out there somewhere. Azula could sense how close she was to finally getting the answers she wanted, but those little earth-burrowing insects had dared to get in the way.

Her eyes narrowed. She was going to crush them all.

oOo

The nothingness didn't want to end. Aang sighed and flopped onto his back, arms and legs spread like a starfish. "Wonder how everyone's doing," he murmured.

Time had slipped away from him. He no longer comprehended how many minutes, hours or days had passed. Grey mist and silence followed him everywhere. It made him feel like a kite trying to fly on a windless day. He was grounded, trapped. He really hated it.

He touched his chest. The thread that connected him to Zuko was still humming with warmth. He would have given anything to be able to talk to the prince in that moment—just to have someone there to remind him that there was more to the world than this nothingness. Loneliness wasn't something he liked much. The thread flared warmer in response. His breath caught.

"Did you, did you just answer me?" he asked in a tone of wonder.

The connection hummed in a soothing way. Aang bit his lip and tried to focus more on the thread. He knew it connected him to the prince, so maybe if he just tugged on it a little with his own energy …

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

Zuko stood before him, blinking in confusion and staring around at the nothingness. "What the—"

"Zuko!"

Aang threw himself at the older boy. Zuko hadn't been prepared for the tackle hug, so they both fell against the ground in a tangle of limbs. Aang wrapped his arms tight around his middle and just clung.

"It's you," he murmured over and over. "It's really, really you."

Zuko tried to pull back. "Aang, what—"

Aang clung even tighter. "I don't like it here," he admitted. "It's so lonely and empty."

Zuko paused and then he exhaled in a resigned way. His hand patted Aang awkwardly on the back. That seemed to be a signal that it was okay to indulge in snuggles. Aang closed his eyes and nestled closer. Slowly, he felt the fear and doubt that had been gnawing at him begin to melt away. One thing had to be said about Zuko hugs: rare as they were, they always made him feel better.

"Don't suppose you know what's going on?" Zuko asked. "What even is this place?"

Aang tightened his grip. "I'm not really sure. You're the only one I can sense now, but I think they all used to be here—all the connections to my past lives, I mean."

Zuko grabbed his shoulders and held him back. "Wait, then it's true? You really lost your connection to your past lives?"

Aang lowered his gaze. "Yeah."

The prince cursed and released his shoulders. "This is a problem."

"I know."

Aang was well aware he was letting the world down. All this time he'd been trying to find any trace of his past lives: Roku, Kyoshi, anyone. No one had responded. The nothingness was just a reminder that they were all gone. Now, he was just an ordinary kid. He couldn't even wake up to be with his friends.

"You're not allowed to give up, alright?" Zuko said firmly. "We'll figure out something."

"How? Even if I do get out of here, my past lives are gone. I can't be the Avatar anymore. I can't go into the Avatar State, and—"

"There has to be a way!"

Aang bit his lip. "I really hope you're right, but what if—"

"Don't even think it!" Zuko held his gaze. "Listen, you're still alive, aren't you? That means there's a chance."

"But—"

"Aang, you are the Avatar. Nothing is going to change that."

A lump formed in his throat. "Then why are they gone? Why won't they answer me?"

"I don't know. I really don't understand what's going on, but the power you hold as the Avatar, I can still feel all of that through our bond. You haven't been weakened. Maybe it's more like a wall is in place."

Hope fluttered in his chest. "So then I just have to find a way to tear down the wall?"

Zuko nodded. "Just like when opening the chakras. It might seem impossible now, but I know you can do this. You just have to keep trying."

Aang's mouth curved into a tremulous smile. "Okay."

Zuko gripped his shoulder in a reassuring gesture and got back to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his form flickered and he even turned a little transparent. Aang was standing in an instant and reaching for the prince's hands.

"Wait!" he cried. "Don't leave me!"

"I …" The prince blinked and tilted his head, as if listening to something only he could hear. "I think someone is trying to wake me."

"Huh?"

"I was dreaming." His form flickered again. "Sorry, I can't—"

Zuko vanished before he could finish his sentence. Aang stood there grasping at air before he slowly lowered his hands. His chest ached in a wave of loneliness and distress, but he pushed the feelings aside. He couldn't fall apart just because his friend had gone. Zuko had told him he had to keep trying. Aang had to be strong.

"I won't give up," Aang said with a strained smile. "Promise."

oOo

Zuko woke with a start and almost head butted Katara in the face. He made a choked sound and backed up quickly.

"Sorry," she said, and her cheeks went a bit pink. "I didn't mean to startle you."

He shook his head. "It's fine."

Admittedly, he was confused about why she had been so close, but asking her was too awkward. It would feel like he was accusing her of something. Zuko was sure there was a perfectly rational reason for why she'd been all up in his personal bubble and watching him sleep like a creeper. Not that he had found her creepy per se, but her proximity had still been unexpected. His heart struggled to slow to its natural rhythm.

"Did you need me for something?" he asked.

Katara tucked her legs under her so she was sitting next to him on the bed. She lowered her gaze and fiddled with a loose thread on her Earth Kingdom robe. He noticed that Toph was no longer curled up between them or even appeared to be in the room. Sunlight streamed in from the window. Wait, it was this late in the morning already? How long had he been out?

"Sorry," Katara said again, drawing his attention back to her. "I just panicked."

He furrowed his brow in question.

"You didn't wake up," she explained. "I just … I mean, normally you're up before everyone else, but then you just kept sleeping, and you didn't wake when I called to you, and"—she took in a breath—"I was worried. It was only a few days ago you were in a coma." Her cheeks dusted with colour and she averted her face. "Must seem so stupid to you."

"No."

Her gaze darted to his in surprise.

"I understand," he said softly. "We've been fighting for our lives almost nonstop. We've seen the people we care about get hurt."

And it was terrifying. The thought of something else going wrong, of losing any of them, was terrifying. He was sure he would have done the same in her position.

The tips of his fingers brushed hers. Touch had comforted her last night, and he wanted to comfort her now. It didn't feel right when she was upset. Katara was quick to accept the contact and let their palms meet as she held his hand.

"I don't think it's stupid," he assured her. "I really don't."

She let out a breath and raised their intertwined hands, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek. Her skin was warm and smooth. "Thanks," she said with the beginnings of a smile. "I think I needed to hear that."

It felt like there was something stuck in his throat. He coughed to clear it. "Oh, uh, anytime."

Her smile widened and she released his hand. "Well, I'm glad you're okay anyway. Guess you were just tired. Can't blame you after everything that happened yesterday."

"Actually, I think Aang might have had something to do with that."

"Aang?" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Zuko explained how he'd been having a pretty ordinary dream until he'd found himself in some weird place with Aang. He'd thought his dream had changed at first, but the whole thing had felt too real. There was a chance his consciousness had actually been summoned to Aang through their bond.

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. I don't think it would have been possible before, but I sort of, uh, pushed the bond too far when I was trying to keep him alive. This might just be some weird side-effect."

"Do you think it's safe?"

He shrugged. "Can't say. I didn't feel like I was in any danger—not like last time. But if you found it hard to wake me, then …"

He trailed off, not liking where that thought led. She frowned and recommended he speak to his uncle about it. Maybe Iroh would have a better understanding of what was going on. Zuko agreed that was a good idea. Still, now that he'd started thinking about his conversation with Aang, another, much more pressing, urge seized him.

"We need to get him back," he said more to himself.

"Hrm?"

"Aang. He's all alone, and he's miserable."

Not to mention that the kid could no longer connect with his past lives.

Katara's eyes filled with concern. She had always cared deeply for Aang, and Zuko knew it was difficult for her to be apart from the younger boy. It therefore came as no surprise when she said she wanted to help Aang, too. The problem was how. Her healing powers had been useless in waking Aang up from his coma, and Zuko wasn't sure if he would fare any better. Still, they had to try. Aang had looked so crushed; it was an image that wouldn't leave Zuko.

"At least we should have no problem getting back to the farm now," she mused.

He frowned at her in question.

"Iroh got the news this morning," she explained. "The royal guards investigated the Old City prisons and saw what the Dai Li have been doing." She shook her head bitterly. "The agents claimed they were just following Shirong and Long Feng's orders. I don't know if I can believe that, but the Earth King decided to pardon them and allow them to continue protecting the city."

"Just like that?"

She spread her hands in a helpless gesture. "What can we do? He's the Earth King; he gets the final say."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I don't like it. How can we even trust them? After what they did to Toph—"

"I know. I don't like it either, and I hate to think how Toph feels. She still hasn't said a word. But the Dai Li must realise they'll only cause problems for themselves if they try anything again. I don't think we have to worry too much."

"What about the Joo Dees?" He balled his hands into fists, thinking about all those women who'd had their minds rewritten. "What happened to all of them?"

She shook her head. "It sounds like they're being contained inside the palace for now. The Dai Li don't have a way to reverse the brainwashing, so no one is really sure what to do with them. I offered to help with my bending, but I haven't had a chance to see them yet." Her shoulders slumped. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be anyway."

Zuko's frown deepened. He knew that he could at least remove the taint that caused the women to become sleeper agents and filled their minds with fake memories, but just trying to heal Biyu had taken so much out of him. It would be a long, painful process unless he figured out a more energy-conserving way to use the purifying technique. He wasn't even sure if he should try.

"What are you thinking?"

He blinked and looked up to see Katara watching him closely.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted. "I want to help the Joo Dees as well, but Aang needs us now, and we still need to find Shizue and the others." He lowered his head. "I just … if we try to heal them all, there's no saying how long it'll take and—"

"You don't want to stay here," she said, catching on.

Zuko nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I know it's selfish, but I think Ba Sing Se might be beyond any of us. This place is a mess and"—his voice took on a wistful tone—"and my mother might be out there somewhere. If I can restore Shizue's memories at least, maybe I can find her. Maybe I can get all the answers I've been looking for. They both knew about my healing abilities. Shizue has to be able to tell me something."

Katara placed her hand on his. "I don't think it's selfish. It's only natural you'd want to find your mother and learn more about your abilities."

He slipped free of her touch. "But that's the thing. If I do what I want and leave, then what will happen to all those women? I know you couldn't really sense it, but I could feel what had been done to Biyu when I linked with her energy. It was sickening. Her mind wasn't her own anymore." He swallowed. "And I, I think I might be the only one who can actually remove the taint from the Joo Dees' minds. Doesn't that make it my duty to try? I mean, if I don't do anything, then who's to say they won't be used again? Who's to say they can ever fully recover or—"

She took his face in her hands and met his gaze. "Listen, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Aang when he started fretting like this."

"What's that?"

"You're just one kid." She gave his head a little shake. "Cut yourself some slack. There's no way you can do everything, so just focus on what you can do for now."

Zuko's mouth twitched at the fact she had called him a kid (he was older than her), but he understood what she was trying to say. It was the kind of thing he would have said to her had their situations been reversed.

"Thanks, Katara." His expression softened into the smile of one sharing an inside joke. "I think I needed to hear that."

She grinned back at him, realising he'd repeated her own words to her. "Come on," she said, shifting her grip to his hands and tugging him with her off the bed. "First things first. You said we need to get Aang back, right?"

"Right."

With that settled, the teens went in pursuit of the others. They found Iroh serving tea to Toph and Biyu in the garden while a few guards watched from their posts. Toph still looked very weak: dark circles shadowed her eyes and her hand trembled as she lifted her cup to her lips, but at least some of the colouring had returned to her face. Katara's efforts had not been in vain. Physically, Toph was going to keep improving at a rapid rate. It was the mental scarring that wouldn't be healed so easily. The younger girl had closed herself off in silence, though she seemed to have latched onto him. Katara confided to him in a whisper that Toph had wanted to stick with him that morning, but Iroh had tempted her away to the garden so she could get some sunshine and fresh air. Zuko was grateful for his uncle's assistance; he still had no idea how he was supposed to help the younger girl.

"Ah, Nephew, I see you're finally awake," Iroh greeted, catching sight of them.

Zuko ignored the pleasantry, along with the twisting knots in his stomach that reminded him Toph was in just as much need of his attention. As Katara had said: first things first. So he wasted no time in explaining the situation with Aang. First, he told them of how he'd been able to communicate with the younger boy through their bond. Toph perked up a little at the mention of Aang, but she didn't say anything. Iroh wanted to know all about what had happened. After a few more questions, the older man came to the conclusion that Zuko's defences must have been lowered when he was asleep and that was what had let the communication happen.

"There's no saying if it's safe to allow such a close connection or not," Iroh warned, "so you should be careful if it happens again."

Zuko nodded, but admitted he didn't regret having the experience. Aang's consciousness appeared to be trapped in some kind of limbo existence. They needed to get the boy back as soon as possible so they could try to wake him. Katara chipped in to say that she was in full agreement.

Iroh gave his nephew an unnervingly shrewd glance. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Zuko lowered his gaze. Trust his uncle to notice he was withholding information.

"Yes," he admitted. "Aang, he … he's lost his connection to his past lives."

Dead silence. Biyu's brow was furrowed in confusion and Toph's only reaction was a small intake of breath, but Katara and Iroh looked as if they'd been slapped.

"Isn't that what lets him go into the Avatar State?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded. "It's the source of his power as the Avatar. Without his past lives, he's just an ordinary kid."

Iroh closed his eyes in a pained manner. "This is unfortunate indeed."

Zuko was quick to explain that he still thought there was a chance to fix the problem. That was why he wanted to get Aang back now. He could sense the boy's power was the same as always, which made him think it was more of a block than that the connection to his past lives was properly severed. Iroh hoped that Zuko's hunch was correct. It was Aang's destiny to restore balance to the world, and the airbender wouldn't be able to do that without his full Avatar powers.

Katara grabbed Zuko's arm. "We should go now. There's no time to lose!"

He nodded and turned to leave with her, but a chuckle made both teens pause.

"I understand your urgency," Iroh said with a twinkle in his eyes, "but aren't you forgetting something?"

Zuko and Katara gave him identical frowns. "What?" they said in unison.

"You're going to need the Earth King's permission if you want to leave the palace, let alone get outside the Inner Wall. We're still under investigation ourselves, remember?"

Zuko groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. "Right."

Biyu stood up from the table. "Allow me to help with that. This is my area of expertise, after all."

True to her word, the group were able to get an audience with the Earth King in no time. King Kuei admitted that he didn't mind letting them move freely around the city again. He believed that they were no threat to Ba Sing Se, and he was grateful to them for helping him see what Long Feng and Shirong had been doing with the Dai Li. Still, he had one condition.

"Er, what's that?" Zuko asked.

"I want to join you." Kuei's eyes brightened with excitement. "I've never left the palace before, and—"

"Your Majesty, you can't be serious!" Gan, the same guard from last night, exclaimed in horror. "Think of your position!"

Kuei frowned over the rims of his glasses. "It's because I allowed myself to be shut up in the palace that Long Feng was able to deceive me for so long. If I am to become a better king, I need to first understand my people. What better way than to see them with my own eyes?"

Gan opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He had no response to that.

Kuei turned back to the teens. "Well? What do you say?"

Zuko bowed respectfully. "If that is what Your Majesty wishes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Katara whispered from out the corner of her mouth, leaning closer so only he could hear. "I mean, this is the king."

"What choice do we have?"

She frowned but had to admit defeat.

"Then it's settled!" King Kuei said, clapping his hands and stepping down from his throne. "Come along, Bosco."

The bear made a rumbly sound and uncurled itself from the ground.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "You don't plan to bring the bear, do you?"

"What's wrong with bringing Bosco?"

Zuko facepalmed. He got the feeling that he and Katara had just been handed what was going to be a very frustrating babysitting job. His suspicion was proven correct when they finally left the palace—with Gan and another guard in tow—and made their way into the city. Thankfully, Kuei had been forced to realise, after much debating, that it was not practical to let Bosco come with them. They were also able to ride in an ostrich-horse drawn carriage to get through the different Rings. So far so good. What Zuko hadn't been prepared for was King Kuei's fascination with mundane things. In vain, the guards told the king that it was too dangerous for him to wander around the streets; in vain, Zuko reminded him that they were in a hurry and needed to get to the Avatar as soon as possible.

"What is that strange food those people are eating?" King Kuei asked with all the deaf blissfulness of one enraptured by his first adventure; it was obvious he hadn't heard any of them. "Can we try some?"

Zuko groaned and muttered that he gave up. Katara patted his knee in a sympathetic manner, though her smile said she was amused by how frustrated he was getting. Eventually, they made it to the Lower Ring and began heading for the Inner Wall, which led to the surrounding farmlands. Zuko propped his chin on his palm and glanced out the window. It was then that he caught sight of the girl with black hair walking through the market. Their eyes met.

"Stop!"

The cry left his mouth and he was vaulting out the window before the carriage halted or he even realised what he was doing. His heart pounded as he ran, shoving people out of the way in his haste. The girl had been swallowed up into the crowd a blink after he had seen her, but the image of her was like a searing mark in his mind. It was what kept him running. That black hair, the features as fine and angular as his own, though hers were unmarred by a scar.

"Zuko, wait!" Katara grabbed his arm and tugged him to a halt. "What's got into you?"

"It was her! It was her, and she was right there, and—"

Katara grabbed his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Calm down," she ordered.

He gulped in a breath. Dimly, he was aware of Gan, King Kuei and the other guard coming to join them.

"Is everything okay?" Kuei asked a bit nervously.

Zuko closed his eyes. Now that he was able to reflect a bit more, he realised the improbability of what he'd seen. Azula would not be wandering around dressed as a peasant in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. She and her army had been stopped at the Outer Wall. Maybe he had just imagined things. Maybe it was just a girl who looked like his sister.

Katara released his face. "Hey," she prompted. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "I … nothing. It's nothing. I just thought I saw someone I know."

She frowned at him in question, but he murmured he would tell her about it later. Katara nodded and they all headed back to the carriage. Zuko's stomach wriggled uncomfortably, even as he kept reminding himself that he had to have got it wrong. Azula couldn't be in Ba Sing Se. They would have learnt about it long before had this been the case. His sister didn't like to keep her claws retracted for too long, and she had been seething with rage the last time he had seen her.

"There's no way," he muttered under his breath.

But the uneasiness wouldn't leave him, and the amber-eyed girl he had glimpsed in the market continued to trouble his mind long after.

oOo

"I saw my brother."

Ty Lee straightened from the stretch she had been doing. She'd just finished a routine with the street performance troupe. Azula, as usual, had come to meet her so they could head back to the apartment together. It was the only time they got some privacy.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked. "Where?"

"In the market. He tried to pursue me." Azula laughed. "You should have seen his face; he looked so horrified."

Something cold and unpleasant stabbed through Ty Lee, but there was a note of sadness as well. Azula was so determined to strangle all the good feelings out of herself. "What will you do?"

"Nothing. Zuzu is too late. Everything is already in place."

"Then—"

"We're not going to wait any longer," Azula confirmed. "You know what they say: better to strike while the iron is hot."

Ty Lee bit her lip and lowered her gaze. "Don't you think this is moving a bit too quickly? What if—"

"Relax. I have calculated and planned for everything."

Ty Lee couldn't bring herself to say that it wasn't the idea of failing that worried her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Azula was a brilliant tactician. There was little doubt in Ty Lee's mind that everything would work out as planned. The princess wouldn't let failure be an option this time, not after what happened with the drill. Ty Lee just worried that the cost of success would be too high. She worried that Azula had got too emotionally involved with Jet, that anger and feelings of betrayal would make the princess do something she would later come to regret. It was difficult to look at Mai's scarred face every day. It scared Ty Lee to think what the princess might do next.

But then that was why Ty Lee stayed. She loved her friends. This was the only way she could protect them.

"Guess we won't have to live in that cramped apartment for much longer then, huh?" Ty Lee said with all her usual cheerfulness. She giggled. "You must be relieved you won't have to keep pretending with Jet. Looks like he's pretty hot for you. It must be awkward."

Something flickered in Azula's eyes—too fast to be readable. "That peasant will probably try to get in the way. We'll have to keep an eye on him and his Freedom Fighters once we make our move."

Ty Lee hesitated only a moment. "What about Mai, Sokka and Shizue?"

"They will definitely interfere if they can." Azula's lips curved a fraction. "Don't worry, I've already planned for that."

That wasn't reassuring, but Ty Lee didn't argue. Instead, she smiled and praised Azula for always thinking of everything. To protect her friends, she would keep playing this game. She would perform her role as expertly as she performed acrobatics, always hoping that the time to act would never come. Always hoping that the friend she loved and who had helped her to have an identity all of her own would not keep on this path of pain and self-destruction.

 _I see you_ , Ty Lee wanted to say. _I know you're more than this_.

Azula wasn't lost yet. Ty Lee had to believe in that hope.

oOo

"I can't believe the Earth King is here," Changpu said with wide eyes. Then he pressed his palm to his forehead. "On my family's pig-chicken farm."

Katara smiled. "He seems to like it."

She wasn't wrong. Kuei was fascinated by the pig-chickens—he'd never actually seen one alive—and was wandering around with his two guards and marvelling at all the "quaint" things. It was so obvious that he had been shut up inside the palace his entire life that even Zuko found himself feeling sorry for the guy again. Fortunately, Changpu's family took it in their stride and seemed quite happy to accommodate the king and his questions. It wasn't often the farm was visited by Earth Kingdom royalty. Dongmei and Shuchun, in particular, seemed intrigued by the king and his fancy robes just as much as he was intrigued by their simpler way of life.

Zuko and Katara—along with Momo, who had taken up residence on the prince's shoulder—left them to it and went inside the barn to retrieve Aang. Appa rumbled happily upon seeing them. Soon, both teens were covered in bison slobber. Zuko scrunched his nose.

"Thanks, Appa," he said dryly. "It's nice to know you missed us so much."

Katara let out a tiny snort of laughter and told him his hair was sticking up everywhere. Zuko proceeded to flatten it, but Appa just gave him another lick. The prince sighed and gave up. Instead, he moved to where Aang was lying down on a make-shift bed. Something twisted in his stomach. The Avatar wasn't supposed to be helpless like this; he really was the world's hope. But, more than that, Zuko just didn't like the idea of the kid being unconscious and trapped in that lonely, silent place. They needed to do something.

"I can try again," Katara murmured, coming to stand behind him.

He nodded and made room for her. Katara knelt and gloved her hands in water. The soft glow of her healing illuminated Aang's face, making him appear somehow younger. She kept at it for a while, but it was no good. Her shoulders slumped in resignation. Zuko frowned but wasn't much surprised; they had both been prepared for this outcome.

"Let's just get him back to the others for now," he said, helping her to her feet.

He was still a bit on edge after seeing the girl who looked like Azula in the Lower Ring. It was a reminder that his sister wasn't the type to give up. If she had made them her target, she would find a way to get to them. Zuko didn't like the thought of their group being separated. They were too vulnerable that way. Katara was of the same mind. She wanted to find her brother, Mai and Shizue as soon as possible.

"We can start searching once we get Aang back to the palace," he suggested.

She had no fault with this plan. Instead, she asked him if he could watch the door for a second to make sure no one entered. She'd stashed her Water Tribe clothes and belongings in the barn and wanted to get changed back into them. Green just didn't feel the same.

He turned to face the door without a word. Silence settled around them. Soon, all he could hear was the rustling of fabric.

"Hey," she said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Um, about you and Mai."

His brow furrowed. "Mai?"

"Yeah. Mai. Look, I know this is a random thing to be asking you, especially with everything going on. But I just, um … I just wondered if you guys were, you know, a thing."

His frown deepened. "A thing?"

"Yeah. Like boyfriend and girlfriend."

Warmth spread all over his face. "What? Why would you ask—"

"You just seemed kind of close. It made me curious."

Zuko went quiet. "We've known each other since we were children."

"And?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "And that's it. Mai was always there with my sister and Ty Lee, but we were never anything more to each other." He rubbed the base of his neck. "To be honest, I've never really cared about being with a girl in that way."

Something dropped to the floor with a soft thwack. Suddenly, hands were grabbing his arms and he was forced to turn around. His cheeks heated and he didn't know where to direct his gaze. Katara didn't seem to care that she was only wearing what looked like her undergarments. Her eyes were wide and her hands moved up to grip his shoulders.

"Zuko," she said in a low voice. "You don't … prefer boys, do you?"

If his face had felt warm before, it was burning now. He covered his face with his hand. "I'm not," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm not gay."

He peeped at her through his fingers and got another eyeful of exposed midriff and feminine curves. Yeah, he was not gay. If anything, he'd just never noticed girls before—not in the sense she was meaning. Girls were distractions he had not needed. Even Fei, the cute healer's daughter he'd almost kissed, had only got his attention through a lot of persistence on her part and a rare moment of curiosity on his. Sadly, Katara was making it much more difficult for him now.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" he begged as he slipped out of her grasp and turned the other way. "You should hurry and get dressed. We need to get back to the others."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He heard her footsteps retreat and the rustling of fabric start up again. Only then did he allow the tension to ease from his body. That had been awkward. Fortunately, she didn't take long to put on her clothes. It was strangely comforting to see her back in her blue tunic and leggings. She looked more like herself. Plus, he could finally look at her again without feeling like his collar was too tight and his cheeks too warm.

She finished by tying her necklace around her throat and then confirmed that she was ready. Zuko picked up Aang and together they walked with Appa and Momo out of the barn. Now that they no longer had to hide from the Dai Li, there was no need to keep Appa shut away. King Kuei got very excited when he saw the bison and wanted to know if the creature could indeed fly. A million more questions followed, including a request to ride on the bison. Zuko's temple twitched.

"Be nice," Katara murmured, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I didn't say anything," he pointed out.

Her lips curved. "Your expression said enough."

Zuko sighed. He could sympathise with King Kuei to a point; it wasn't like he hadn't received shocks of his own when he'd first been banished from the Fire Nation or when he had later been forced to journey the Earth Kingdom as a peasant. But Kuei's obliviousness and total lack of focus was getting on his nerves. Heck, even Katara's questions about his sexuality and whether he was dating Mai had bothered him. Just yesterday, Ba Sing Se had been in the hands of the Dai Li and Kuei himself nothing more than a puppet. They'd almost lost Toph and Biyu, Aang was in a coma, they had no idea where Sokka, Mai and Shizue were, and all the while Zuko knew that his sister was out there somewhere plotting her next move. This wasn't the time to be talking about love or having joy rides on a flying bison.

"Hey," Katara said, softening her tone. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave."

And since he was a prince and had spent three years being the captain of an unruly crew, it also wasn't very hard for him to get everyone back on task. It helped that the guards were just as eager to get the king back to the palace. They decided they would ride on Appa—it would be faster, and it was the only thing that would appease Kuei—though it wasn't going to be easy since there was no saddle. Changpu's father gave the teens some rope so they could at least fashion some new reins. Zuko offered to steer so he could hold Aang and keep the kid from falling off; the rest would just have to ride bare back and not let go.

Changpu came to stand next to Zuko while the others helped King Kuei on top of Appa. "What will you do?" Changpu asked. "After this, I mean."

"Find the others. Sokka, Mai and Shizue have to be in Ba Sing Se somewhere."

The soldier lowered his gaze. "I guess this might be the last time we'll see each other then."

Zuko made a noncommittal sound. It was probably true. Ba Sing Se was not his home, and he had no desire to linger. It was only the plight of the Joo Dees that made him hesitate.

"Well, try not to do anything reckless," Changpu advised. "You get yourself into danger way too much."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like my uncle."

"I'm just worried. Sharing this energy bond with you is pretty unnerving sometimes, especially when you decide to go and almost get yourself killed."

"I know." Zuko met his gaze. "I'll be careful."

Changpu smiled and gripped his shoulder. "Then good luck, Lee. I hope you can find your friends."

Zuko nodded and finished saying his goodbyes to the rest of Changpu's family with Katara. Dongmei reminded him that he was her "future husband" and she would expect him to come propose to her once she was older. Zuko wasn't sure how to respond to that, so it was a relief when Katara claimed her attention. Dealing with a kid's crush was awkward.

Soon, he was seated on Appa with Aang tucked against him, one arm looped around the boy to hold him secure while his free hand clutched the reins. The rest lay flat against Appa's back and held on tight. Zuko urged Appa into flight, and then they were soaring through the sky and leaving the farm far behind.

"Guess it'll take a while to clean up all that damage," Katara observed.

Zuko followed the direction of her gaze and saw the scarred remnants of the battle for the Outer Wall: bits of the drill were still scattered everywhere, damaged tanks had been abandoned, and in the very far distance he could see what looked like Fire Nation ships. The army had not left. He frowned and clutched Aang more securely to his chest.

"I can't believe there really is a war going on," Kuei said in wonder.

"You'd better believe it," Zuko said bluntly. "That war is right on your doorstep, and it isn't going to go away."

Azula would strike again. It wasn't even an "if"; it was just a matter of when. His stomach twisted a little, as if to ask him if he would really just run from the city and leave the inhabitants to their fates if given the chance. Changpu and his family, Biyu and the Joo Dees, even the idiot king and his bear—they would all suffer if Azula got her way.

Zuko gritted his teeth. First things first. It was becoming a bit of a mantra in his mind, but it was helping him to stay calm. Worrying about his sister and her plans could wait. For now, he just had to get Aang back to the palace.

oOo

Azula folded up the letter she had received and tucked it inside her robe. She needed to find a place where she could burn it in private. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pressing her back up against the wall. The knife was already in her hand and going for the throat—only to pause when she found herself meeting intense brown eyes.

"Jet," she said in a voice of forced calm. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her heart was thudding uncomfortably against her ribs. He had managed to catch her off guard, that sneaky little peasant.

"What's that letter?" he demanded.

"You've been following me?"

His grip tightened on her arms. "You've been acting strange all day. I was worried." His tone took on a hint of suspicion. "Now I find you're off sending and receiving letters on your own. What's going on, Ruolan? Don't you trust me? Aren't we a team?"

Her stomach fluttered despite the stern lecture she gave herself that he was just a stupid peasant who was now being quite inconvenient. They had never been a team; he was her tool. But her heart continued to pound and pound, and she hadn't even realised she had lowered the knife. He was so close. She could almost feel his breath on her lips.

"We all have our pasts, Jet," she reminded him softly. "This letter is a part of mine. I need you to respect that."

"Maybe I don't want to anymore. Maybe I'm tired of being kept in the dark."

"Then this isn't going to work."

Her tone was clipped and precise, but her stomach twisted in a way she couldn't even comprehend. If he kept pushing her, she would have to act. She could not let him see the letter.

"Do you really not trust me?" he asked, releasing one of her arms so he could brush his hand against her cheek. "Not even just a little?"

She raised her chin. "Isn't it you who doesn't trust me?"

His brow creased. "You have to admit you haven't given me much reason to of late. I'm not an idiot, Ruolan. I know you're hiding something from me."

"Yet you still want me."

The words slipped free before she could stop them. Jet's breath caught. She saw the way his throat bobbed, felt the faint tremor that passed through his body. Only a fool would have thought the reaction arose from fear. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth.

"Yes," he murmured, leaning even closer. "Yes, I do."

Her eyelashes fluttered shut. Their lips met at last—a caress of the forbidden that sent shivers down her spine and made her body come alive. She pressed into him and curled her arm around his neck. One taste wasn't enough. They kissed again and again, letting their lips slant and part, tongues caressing and hearts pounding. It was a loss of control that had never felt so terrifying, so exhilarating. She didn't know how to stop.

His hands gripped her thighs and lifted her up, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist. Azula was conscious of the heat building between them, hotter than the blue flames she wielded. It made her want to roll her hips against his and indulge in the friction, to revel in the sensations that pulsed and flared all through her, ignited by his lips and touch. She was burning. The fire was going to consume her, and for once she didn't care. It felt good. Better than good, if she were to be honest.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," he suggested with a little laugh.

He sounded reckless. Just as reckless as she was feeling.

Azula kissed him hard, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth before she pulled back to meet his gaze. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"I'm sure I can find something."

Her heart thudded with anticipation. She unhooked her legs from his waist and slid back to her feet. He grabbed her hand and led her with him through the streets, sneaking kisses whenever they could. They ended up getting a room at a seedy looking inn—not that either of them paid much attention to the décor. What mattered was the chance to be alone, the chance to touch and explore without fear of being disturbed. Privacy was so hard to come by these days.

Later, she lay beside him on the bed. Her clothes were strewn all over the floor with his, and there was a foreign ache between her legs, though it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Just different. Azula traced her finger along his chest, skimming over the spot where she could feel his heartbeat.

"You're going to regret this, you know," she said softly.

"What makes you say that?"

He sounded sleepy. Satiated.

She pulled her hand away and rolled onto her back. "You just will. I suppose if I was a nice person, I would have never let you get this close."

"Then lucky for me you're not a nice person." He looped his arm around her waist and tugged her against him so that they were spooning. "I much prefer you like this."

Her lips curved into a reluctant smile. "I'm a monster, Jet. Can't you see that? You asked me earlier if I was okay when I killed Long Feng. The truth is I was happy. I enjoyed it."

"You wanna know something?" He kissed her neck, her shoulder. "I enjoy it too. That's why it's okay. You don't have to hide from me. We're the same, Ruolan."

Azula didn't know why a lump formed in her throat. All she knew was that the hissing voices in her head had finally shut up. In that moment, there was only a liberating, blissful silence. Not that it lasted. How could it? Years of hearing those hisses told her she could not believe in his words. That was why, once he fell asleep, she searched his clothes until she found the letter tucked inside his tunic.

"Idiot," she murmured, though not without affection.

She could appreciate what he had tried to do. Too bad for him she was always one step ahead.

She dressed and left the hotel without writing him a note. She did not risk using her firebending to burn the letter—not after Jet had revealed he was sneakier than anticipated—so she waited until she found some peasants sitting around a communal cooking pot. They blinked at her in surprise as she let the letter catch alight in the flames heating the pot. In seconds, the paper had turned to ash, taking the Fire Nation general's words with it.

Not bothering to acknowledge the peasants, she continued walking and eventually arrived back at the apartment building. Jet would no doubt be upset when he awoke to find her not in the hotel room with him, but this was a much kinder form of punishment than the one logic dictated he deserved. If he was smart, he would stay out of her way from now on. If he was smart, he would not bring up the matter of the letter again. He would accept his defeat.

Azula's lips curved into wry smile. "You really will regret this."

What she didn't want to acknowledge was the much quieter thought: maybe she would too.


	24. Ready or Not

It was quiet in the Earth King's garden. Birds called to each other from their nests—melodic songs to welcome a new day—yet no human voices disturbed the stillness. There was only the whisper of wind, of leaves rustling, and the occasional thick-booted tread from the guards who patrolled the paths and ornate pavilions sheltered within the walls.

Zuko kept walking. Dawn had stirred him awake with an energising kick. There had been no hope of falling back asleep after that, so he'd found himself exploring the different sections of the garden. Eventually, he came to a part with a low mound of grass that overlooked a pond and a weeping willow tree. The scent of lilacs filled the air. His throat got choked with a sudden lump. The garden reminded him of home. He could almost see his mother kneeling by the pond, a smile on her lips and gesturing for him to come closer.

_"Come and see, Zuko. Look at all the baby turtleducklings."_

He closed his eyes. The longing he felt for his mother was never far from his heart. It was a wound made fresh ever since he'd learnt she might be alive. He missed her. He missed her with an aching intensity that was like a thousand splinters burrowing into his soul. Yet he knew this was not the time to let his mind wander down muddled paths of yearnings and old hurts. He had to stay calm and focussed. Unstable emotions only got in the way of bending. He needed to be in top form if he wanted to be of use to anyone.

"There's nothing you can do for now," he told himself.

Still, his feet would not budge. Something in him wanted to linger in this garden. Zuko sighed and sat down on the mound of grass. Maybe there was no harm in staying, at least for a little bit. He decided to try meditating. It had been a while and he knew he needed it. Aang was still in a coma; they had also been unable to locate Sokka, Shizue and Mai. Then there was the issue of the girl he had seen in the Lower Ring, the one who looked like Azula. Put simply, his mind was a mess.

He inhaled deeply and tried to focus on the feeling of the sun giving him energy: warm, gentle, but also invigorating. Zuko held his breath for a beat before exhaling. Footsteps approached. The light step sounded different from the guards who were on patrol. He opened his eyes and saw Toph settle next to him on the grass. She looked like she'd just crawled out of bed: all wild, unbound hair and sleepy eyes. His brow creased.

"You're up early," he observed.

As far as he knew, she still hadn't spoken to anyone. Nor did she speak now. The fact she'd made it outside on her own showed that she was moving around better, though. That could only be a good thing. He decided not to push her for an explanation as to why she'd sought his company; she would speak when she was ready. So he relaxed once more and resumed his breathing exercises. Energy thrummed through him, illuminating his meridian paths to his mind's eye and touching upon the threads that connected him with those whom he had bonded. So much power at his fingertips. The feeling wasn't so frightening anymore. More familiar, like the throbbing of his pulse. He exhaled and breathed in again, now extending beyond himself, feeling the life all around him and how it was in harmony with the sun—how they were all connected by the same energy.

"Does it help?"

He stilled. Her voice sounded hoarse from disuse, a rusted thing that made his chest ache when he thought of how brash and loud she had always been before. He glanced down at her. She was still staring straight ahead, absently pulling bits of grass free and rolling the blades between her fingers.

"You mean meditating?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I guess." He shrugged. "It's mostly just a habit now. All firebenders are taught to meditate; it helps with control."

Toph said nothing. He watched her scatter the blades of grass and then sit with unnatural stillness, her eyes unblinking. Something twisted in his stomach. There was so much that needed to be said, so much she was still keeping silent. Meditating had made him more in tune with his power—with her as well. He could feel the pain trapped inside her: twisted, festering, like rot eating into a moon peach. There was no balance. The healer in him wanted to fix it, but he didn't have the words. Her pride was a rock that held him off; he worried about shattering it carelessly. Still, he had to do something.

"Do you want to try?" he asked after a moment.

She twitched. "What?"

"Meditating. Sounds like you haven't really done it before."

Toph pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't think it will do anything. I'm always in control of my element. It's how I see."

"I suppose."

He didn't point out that meditation was more to do with finding a sense of calm and harmony, not just connecting better with her element. She wasn't stupid.

Zuko gently pulled her hands away from her knees. "Let's try anyway, okay?"

Her eyes widened and her grip tightened on his hands a bit convulsively. For all her attempts to appear like stone, her vulnerability was bared in the way she greedily latched onto his touch. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just relax," he murmured. "I'll help you through it."

Some of the tension eased from her posture. He took that as a sign to continue and began guiding her through the exercises: deep, steady breaths to relax, and then he told her to look within herself, to feel the energy as it moved through her body. She shuddered and pulled back. The motion was like the screech of an unoiled cog—jarring and making him glance at her in concern. Her face had gone as white as fresh snow.

"I can't," she choked out.

Zuko's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and said nothing, angling herself away from him. He wondered if he had pushed too much even trying to get her to meditate. The silence dragged.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he told her. "You don't have to do it if you don't like it."

Still, she said nothing. Zuko bit back a sigh. Trying to talk to her was like feeling his way through a thick fog. He just felt helpless.

"I guess you want to be alone," he mumbled. "Sorry."

He shifted to stand, but her hand grabbed his. Zuko paused. Though she did not face him, her grip only tightened. The request was clear: she wanted him to stay.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It kind of seems like you want me to go away."

"I don't want to be alone."

Her voice was quiet. Vulnerable. It made him think of the crate he'd found while looking for her in the Old City: so small, so marred with scratch marks, filth and blood. She had been on her own then.

He settled back next to her on the low mound of grass. She was still holding his hand, and he made no effort to break the contact. He didn't try to breach the silence either. Instead, he sat with her and looked out over the garden: at the willow that caressed the pond's surface with its tear-like leaves and the lilacs that rimmed the path in splashes of purple. It was the kind of garden that was designed to encourage tranquillity, yet the girl beside him remained taut like the pulled string of a bow.

"I wish I could forget."

The confession slipped from her lips with the hush of a pebble tossed into water: a muffled thing that should have been too small to do much, but he felt the ripples go through them both. Such a confession could not be ignored or taken back. He stared at her profile, not wanting to speak in case he said the wrong thing. Toph let out a shaky breath.

"Bending has always been everything to me," she continued. "It gave me a life. A chance to be more than the helpless girl my parents wanted to keep locked away." Her hand trembled in his. "But now … now it just feels wrong. All I can think of is that room. I remember how thirsty I was. I remember their screams. I remember the way their bones just snapped, and I—"

She shuddered again. He was startled to see a few tears roll down her cheeks. Zuko had never seen Toph cry. Not knowing what else to do, he released her hand so he could instead wrap his arm around her. Toph curled into him without hesitation. She hiccupped a little and clutched at his tunic like a drowning thing. It struck him then how small she was—how young but also how impossibly brave. Not many other people could have come this far without crumbling.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I wish I had got there sooner. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

She shook her head. "I was the one who—"

"Don't." He held her tighter. "Don't ever blame yourself, Toph. You were amazing. We're the ones who failed you. We were supposed to have your back, and we didn't."

More tears fell and dampened his tunic. "It's just, I really thought I could do it all on my own." Another shudder. "I'm glad you came. You and Katara."

Zuko rubbed her back soothingly. Others might have told her empty platitudes then just to fill the silence, but he didn't have the heart. He knew that nothing about this situation was okay. It probably wouldn't be for a while. Not for her. She had been forced to suffer, to kill. It was no wonder she wanted to forget it all.

Eventually, her exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep in his arms. Zuko got to his feet, now carrying her, and headed back to the guest chambers. He laid her to rest on the bed. Even in sleep, she didn't look peaceful. Her jaw was clenched tight and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"How is she?"

He turned to see his uncle standing in the doorway. Zuko shook his head in a helpless gesture. "She's talking again, but I don't think we should expect more from her." His stomach twisted as he remembered what she had confided. "It sounds like bending is distressing for her now. It brings back bad memories."

Iroh nodded in understanding. "The poor child has been through a lot. It would be best to let her rest."

Zuko agreed to this and fell silent. His mind was a buzz of thoughts as he wondered what would become of Toph—of them all. They had come so far together, but there was no denying Ba Sing Se had taken its toll. Too many people had been hurt.

"Uncle," he said grimly, "I want to resume my training."

Iroh raised his eyebrows. "Training?"

"We don't know how long it will take to find Sokka, Mai and Shizue. The city is huge, and they're probably hiding somewhere." Zuko shook his head. "I don't want to just sit around. You and I both know we haven't seen the last of Azula, and there's no saying if we can even trust the Dai Li to behave." He met his uncle's gaze. "You're the only one who can teach me. Please, help me to master the advanced techniques."

Iroh's brow creased. "It won't be easy. You've only just moved on from the basic steps."

"I know, but I have to get stronger." Zuko lowered his gaze and clenched his fists. "I want to protect my friends."

"That is a noble desire." A smile curved Iroh's mouth. "Very well. We'll start as soon as you're ready."

Zuko straightened. "Then let's start now."

There was no time to waste. For the sake of his friends, for the sake of all of those who had been put in danger because of his choices, he would make sure he got stronger. Next time, he would be ready.

oOo

Sokka frowned at the burly man in front of him. They sat in the apartment Enlai shared with his children, though neither Jin nor Wan were at home. Enlai was sprawled on a bunch of floor cushions and picking at the food stuck in his teeth with a toothpick. His eyes were bloodshot. The scent of rice wine lingered on him like a cloying perfume.

"You haven't been drinking again, have you?" Sokka demanded.

Enlai waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine, it's fine."

"You stink of the stuff."

"I'm telling ya, I'm as sober as a cow-rabbit's backside." The older man tossed his toothpick aside and sat up straighter. "Now stop your fussing."

Sokka pursed his lips. He wasn't sure what a cow-rabbit's backside had to do with being sober, but whatever. For all that he was pretty sure Enlai had been drinking, at least the man wasn't slurring his words or stumbling around like a boneless fish. It would have to do.

"So?" Sokka prompted, deciding to get to the heart of the matter. "How did it go? Did you find anyone who can help?"

Enlai flashed a grin. "Oh, I found 'em, alright." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Pai Sho piece that he liked to carry around with him, which he spun between his fingers. "My old man taught me a thing or two before he was taken by the Dai Li. Those bastards thought they crushed the Order, but the ancient ways haven't been forgotten." He slammed the tile down on the low table. "Give me a week and I'll have even more people."

"We might not have a week."

Enlai's grin faltered. "Here now, boy, don't go killing the buzz before we've even got started." His brow pinched. "Though I'm damned if I know how you even found out about the Order."

"Simple deduction." Sokka shrugged. "What can I say? I'm kind of a genius."

Enlai stared at him flatly for a moment before barking out a laugh. He clapped Sokka on the shoulder with his big, meaty hand. The impact had the teen almost face-planting the floor. "You're a funny one," he observed, still chuckling. "Alright then, Mr Genius. You just keep up your side of the plan and we'll do ours. Don'cha worry your head; we'll make sure you get no nasty surprises."

Sokka managed a smile. "Thanks."

For all his boasting, he had been unsure if following the trail of the white lotus tile would lead him to anything. Finding out about the secret society had given him hope, but then he'd learned it had been silenced and disbanded by the Dai Li years ago. Now, Enlai was trying to reunite the members who had not been captured or killed—the ones like Enlai himself who had given up in despair after the deaths of friends and loved ones, but now were ready to fight again. Sokka just hoped the other White Lotus members hadn't also turned to drink to drown their sorrows over the years.

"Listen," Sokka began, "if you …"

He broke off when the door opened and Jin and Wan entered. The two were carrying what looked like sacks of vegetables and rice; they must have been at the market. Jin took note of his presence and quickly scanned the room. Her shoulders slumped.

"Luan isn't with you," she observed.

Sokka scratched his cheek. "Uh, no. Sorry."

He wondered if Jin had been told or even realised that the "boy" she had a crush on was actually a girl. The whole situation was awkward as heck. He hadn't dared ask Mai any more about it, much as he was tempted to after the little kiss confession slip. Best not to put his nose in that business.

"Well, I'd better get back," Sokka said, standing up from the cushion. "I'll see you guys around."

Enlai gave him a lazy wave and went back to picking at his teeth. It was Jin who stopped Sokka with a tug on his sleeve. Her grip was surprisingly tight. Sokka held back a wince at whatever was about to come out of her mouth. Every male instinct in him warned this was going to be uncomfortable.

"Need something?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "Is Luan home?"

"Uh, probably."

Mai didn't like the Lower Ring and had made it clear she had no desire to be out on the streets when there was no need. The last he'd seen of her, she'd been sharpening her many knives while Longshot and Ty Lee attempted to recreate some kind of sweet they'd tried in the market. If he were to be honest, it had been more distracting to see the archer and acrobat working together in the kitchen than anything else.

A breath escaped Jin's lips. "Then I'll come with you."

Sokka opened his mouth to say that might not be a good idea—if Mai wanted to talk to the brunette, she would have done so by now—but then he closed it again. The stubborn tilt of Jin's chin told him that she wouldn't back down. Not from anything he could say in any case.

"Alright," he said with a shrug.

It wasn't his place to meddle in Mai or Jin's affairs. The girls would have to sort out their own problems.

The two left the apartment and walked down the hallway. Sokka stilled when he saw Azula facing off against Jet outside the door to their own apartment—for that was the only way it could be described. Azula's lips were pursed a fraction as she stared at the messy-haired teen. Jet, on the other hand, stood with his hands clenched at his sides, breathing harshly. The tension between them was so thick that Sokka thought he could have reached out and touched it. When Jin tried to keep walking, he quickly pulled her back and pressed his finger to his lips. This was a conversation he did not want to miss. Fortunately, the girl was nosy and didn't mind eavesdropping with him.

"I warned you to drop it," Azula said in a cool voice.

"I can't do that."

Even from this distance, Sokka could see the way her eyes narrowed.

"You will if you know what's good for you."

"Is that meant to be a threat?" Jet stepped closer, backing her against the door. "To me, it sounds like you're just trying to run away." He held her gaze and his fingers skimmed her cheek. "What are you so scared of?"

She let out a scornful laugh. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Why won't you—"

Azula slapped his hand away. "Don't get cocky."

Jet froze at finding himself rebuffed. His mouth twisted. "You've got some nerve."

"The one who has some nerve is you." She stepped away from the door so that he was no longer crowding her space. "You tried to steal my letter. You're lucky I even bothered to humour you that night." Her voice turned icy cruel. "Just what did you think was going to happen?"

His expression edged with a look that reminded Sokka of the forest, of crazy plans and obsession. "You say you just humoured me?"

"Of course. Why else would I—"

Jet yanked her forward and crashed his mouth against hers. Sokka's jaw dropped. Jin also had to stifle a gasp. The kiss looked bruising, but it didn't last long. Azula shoved Jet hard—hard enough to knock him backwards and have him struggling to regain his balance. Her cheeks looked a bit pink, yet her expression was as cold as the snowy tundra of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Touch me again without my permission and I'll make you regret it," she said in a voice of iced steel.

"Ruolan—"

"Enough of this." Her lip curled in what might have been distaste. "If you can't start thinking with your head instead of what's in your pants, you're of no further use to me."

Jet made a frustrated sound. "Are you even listening to yourself? How can you—"

She turned away from him, a clear dismissal, but then her gaze fell right on Sokka and Jin. The princess froze and her eyes widened. Sokka was amused to note the way the colour darkened on her cheeks. It seemed even a ruthless monster like her could get embarrassed just like any other teenager.

Azula pointed her nose to the air, trying to act indifferent, and stalked off down the stairwell. Sokka let out a low whistle once he knew she was out of earshot.

"I can't believe you kissed her," he said. "You know she's totally crazy, right?"

Jet straightened his tunic. "She's not crazy."

"Trust me. Getting close to that girl would be like wanting to date a viper-spider. If you want my advice, you should stay away from her."

Jin tilted her head to the side. "Is Ruolan really so bad? I'll admit she's a bit proud and standoffish, but it's not like she's a horrible person."

"Just trust me on this one," Sokka said. "Ruolan isn't who you think she is."

Jet's eyes narrowed a fraction. "You've said something like that before. Just what do you know about her anyway?"

Sokka blinked as he realised the trap he had created for himself. A part of him did want to say the truth, but he knew the time was not right. Not yet. Plus, there was no saying how the Freedom Fighters would react to learning that Mai and Shizue were Fire Nation as well. For now, he needed to uphold the truce he had made with the princess. That also meant keeping her secret.

"I can't say much," Sokka admitted. "I agreed I wouldn't. But what I will say is this: what that girl has done, it makes what you tried to do back in Gaipan seem minor in comparison." He shook his head. "She's dangerous, Jet. Just be careful."

Jet raised his eyebrows. "Worried about me?"

Sokka folded his arms and looked the other way. It was no secret that neither boy had ever cared much for each other. "You said you're trying to make things right now," he said a bit gruffly. "I still think you're a jerk, but the least I can do is warn you off from trying to fix your interest with a viper-spider."

Jet let out a reluctant laugh, though there was something off about the sound. "That so." An odd smile curved his mouth. "Well, you're wasting your breath. She already warned me against getting close to her."

"She did?" Sokka said in surprise.

"She thinks I'll just regret it."

Sokka wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't expected Azula to show so much conscience. It had always seemed like she'd been happy to manipulate Jet and even use his feelings for her against him if it suited her purposes. What had changed?

Jet shrugged. "Anyway, I don't plan on giving up on her. It's not every day a girl like that comes around."

"It's your funeral, man. I've said my piece, so it's up to you if you wanna listen." Sokka scrunched his nose. "But, just so we're clear, I think your taste in girls is horrible."

Jin elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be so rude. I'm sure Ruolan has plenty of good points."

"Sure, if you like getting stabbed in the back."

A disapproving expression was all Sokka got in response. It reminded him of the looks Katara gave him when he said it was girls' work to mend socks or something. Maybe that was why he straightened his spine and felt the need to defend himself.

"Look, Perky, you don't know her like I do," Sokka retorted. "You'd best stay away from her and Dandan as well."

"Dandan is my friend! I won't let you say bad things about her!"

Sokka raised his hands as if to say he washed his hands off both Jin and Jet. "Fine, do what you like. Just don't blame me if you get hurt."

He didn't have the time to waste on trying to convince them any further. So he told Jin to hurry up if she wanted to talk to "Luan" and then marched ahead and entered the apartment. For him, there was only one thing that mattered now: he had to make sure he stayed one step ahead of Azula, and that meant no distractions. There was no doubt in his mind that she would betray the rebels she had gathered together. The question was not if but when. He wanted to be ready for that moment. Still, he couldn't help but listen when Jin approached Mai and asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

"A walk," Mai repeated flatly.

Jin nodded. "I know you're trying to avoid going out too much, but it can't hurt if it's just for a little while, can it? Please say you will."

Mai heaved a sigh and glanced to the side. "Did you miss the memo or something? You know I'm a girl, right?"

"Um, yeah." Jin blushed and fidgeted with her hands. "Dandan said you were only pretending to be a boy because you had to for your safety."

"But you still want to go walking with me?"

Jin blinked. "Why wouldn't I? You saved me." Her voice lowered. "And I hoped we could talk."

Mai stared at the brunette for a long moment. "Alright," she said, standing up. "A change of scene might be good."

Now it was Sokka's turn to blink. He hadn't expected Mai to agree. The two girls left the apartment while he still sat there open-mouthed and gaping.

"Something wrong?" Smellerbee asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Sokka closed his mouth. "Uh, no. Not really."

Mai could go on walks with anyone she liked; it wasn't like she needed to discuss it with him first. Even so, he found that he kept glancing at the door long after the girls had gone. His knee twitched up and down and he fidgeted with anything that came close to his fingers—chopsticks, a bit of fluff, even just tapping out meaningless beats on the table. All the while the sky continued to darken outside. A gong clanged somewhere from within the city.

Smellerbee closed the blinds and resumed her position on a cushion next to Longshot. Everyone was settling down for the night, though Sokka wasn't sure where Ty Lee, Azula or Jet had gone. The acrobat hadn't been seen for a while, and Jet hadn't bothered to come in after his little spat with Azula. Still, their whereabouts weren't the ones of interest to him.

"Shouldn't Luan and Jin be back by now?" Sokka asked.

Shizue rolled her eyes as she walked past him to the kitchen. "Teenagers," was all she muttered.

Sokka's cheeks warmed. He fell silent again and tried to be subtler in his habit of glancing at the door. If Smellerbee's laughter was anything to go by, it didn't work.

oOo

"Isn't this far enough?" Mai muttered, casting a bored look at the multi-storeyed buildings around her.

She had decided to humour the brunette, feeling she owed it to Jin after not clarifying sooner that she was actually a girl. Now she regretted giving in to her nicer impulses. Jin had been cheerful and chatty throughout their walk. The brunette had also asked too many questions. She wanted to know what Mai liked, whether she had any siblings ("You have a little brother as well!" Jin had exclaimed. "But then we're the same!"). On and on it had went. Mai's patience had never been great; it was like strained threads now.

"Let's go back," Mai tried again. "The others will be worrying."

"Just a bit farther." Jin grabbed Mai's hand. "You have to see this!"

Mai stumbled as she was tugged forward and forced to quicken her pace. They ended up in front of a fountain that was surrounded by a circle of lanterns. Smaller lanterns, including floating ones, lit up the fountain itself and were all glowing with a mesmerising brightness so that it was like looking at a gathering of fireflies. No one else was around.

Jin met her gaze with a smile. "It's pretty, isn't it? This is my favourite place."

"It's okay." Mai slipped her hand free. "Anyway, we shouldn't linger. Let's head back."

Some of the light faded from Jin's eyes, and the corners of her mouth drooped. "Oh." She lowered her gaze. "I guess … I guess this isn't really your thing."

Mai's brow creased. The girl seemed a bit too disappointed. "Jin."

"Yes?"

"Was this meant to be a date?"

Jin's cheeks darkened to the colour of ripe plums. "O-of course not!" She waved her hands in a negating gesture. "I mean, that would be weird, right? I know you're a girl now and—"

"Jin."

The brunette deflated under the power of that flat stare. She chewed her lip and gathered a fold of her dress between her fingers. "I don't know. I just, I can't stop thinking about you."

Mai blinked. Well, that was a blunt confession.

"After I found out you were a girl, I was so confused. I'd kissed you, and I'd liked kissing you. But you're a girl." Jin bunched the fabric tightly in her hand. "I didn't know what to think. I told myself that I needed to get over whatever … whatever this was that I was feeling. I mean, girls aren't meant to be attracted to girls, right?"

"I've never really thought about it before."

"Neither had I until …" Jin trailed off and avoided her gaze. She released her dress and rubbed her arm as if trying to chase an itch. "Anyway, I thought if I got to know you more—the _girl_ you—it would all go away. Everything would go back to normal."

Mai stared at her a bit pityingly. "I'm guessing it didn't."

"No." Jin let out a stilted laugh. "When you're near me, my heart pounds so fast I can barely breathe. This whole time, I've just been thinking about how I can be closer to you." Her blush spread in a bloom of pink and she finally dared to raise her eyes. "I think I like you, Luan. Really like you."

Mai said nothing. Her flat expression could have hardly been described as encouraging either. Jin moistened her lips and went back to bunching her dress in her fist.

"Sorry," Jin murmured. "I guess you just think I'm strange."

"No."

Green eyes peeked up at her.

"I can't say what's meant to be normal or not," Mai said with a shrug. "Feelings hardly ever make sense." She shook her head. "But as for my own? I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

Jin's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Well, thanks for being honest, I guess."

Mai said nothing further on the matter and simply suggested they head back to the apartment building.

"Um, I might stay here for a while." Jin gestured at the fountain. "I want to enjoy the lights some more."

Mai doubted that was the truth, but she was shrewd enough to see that Jin wanted a chance to be alone. "Alright. I'll head back fir—"

"You!"

Both girls froze at the shout. Mai turned her head to see two Dai Li agents moving swiftly towards them. Bo shuriken were rimming her knuckles in an instant. "Go," she urged in a low voice.

"But—"

"Run!"

Jin made an upset sound and dashed for the connecting street behind them. One of the agents thrust his hands forward to raise the earth and block her path, but he was quickly forced to defend as a dozen needle-like knives came glinting towards him. Mai followed up with a second flurry that targeted both men. Two walls of rock met the points and made the blades bounce off harmlessly. Not that Mai cared; by that point she was already running.

She avoided the street Jin had chosen and ducked down the one to the right. There were no crowds of people to hide in—just a scattering of stragglers heading for their homes or a place to eat and drink—but there was nothing she could do about that. Instead, she strained her ears beyond the pounding of her heart for the sound of pursuit. Mai knew it was a risk to leave Jin on her own, but taking different paths also meant the agents would have to split up or just focus their attention on one person. It was unlikely they would both pursue Jin.

Footsteps thudded behind Mai. Only one set. So, it seemed the agents had chosen to split. She reached for the mechanisms tucked into her sleeves and got fresh knives ready. She'd have to be quick if she wanted to catch up to Jin.

"Stop!" the same man from before yelled. "You've got it wrong! We just want to—"

He yelped, forced to duck the knife she threw at him. Mai kept running. The street branched off into a spider web of narrow alleys. She turned sharply into the closest and almost collided with a trader moving a handcart full of cabbages. Her pursuer had less luck. There was a loud thunk and lots of clattering sounds from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see cabbages rolling everywhere and the trader on his knees, clutching at his green hat.

"My cabbages!" the trader cried with all the dramatic despair of one who has lost a child.

The Dai Li agent jumped over the man and kept running. "Wait!" he called to Mai. "Just wait!"

She knocked over a crate in his direction, hoping to slow him down. "Like I'm really going to!"

"Listen! I don't mean you any harm!" He yelped again as more of her thin blades came for him. "Would you stop that!"

Mai's brow furrowed a bit. Maybe it was because his voice cracked like a whiny child; maybe it was because he wasn't even doing much in terms of earthbending, short of defensive moves—the Dai Li had always been so quick to lash out with their rock hands and walls. Either way, she found herself almost believing that he didn't intend her any harm. Almost. It was hard to forget what had happened in the bunker underneath Lake Laogai. Even harder to forget what had followed.

She turned down another side alley and had to stop as she came up against a dead end. There were a few barrels and bits of rubbish, but none of that would help her. Mai adjusted her grip on her knives and turned to face the agent. To her surprise, the man was stooped over with his hands on his knees.

"Phew," he said, straightening back to his full height. "You're pretty fast."

She raised her eyebrow. Now that she could see him up close, the agent was a lot younger than she had expected. Or maybe it was just because his features were the boyish kind that made it difficult to gauge his age—all unlined softness and bright green eyes, though he had a scar that looked like an old knife wound reaching from under his right eye to the bottom of his cheek. He held his hands palm up; there were no traces of the rock moulds that often accompanied the motion. It seemed he was offering her a sign of peace.

"Luan, right?" he said, careful not to make any sudden movements. "We were told to—"

Something swooped down from above. The next moment, the agent was struck in a series of precise jabs and he fell limply to the ground. It was all over so fast that neither Mai nor the agent had time to react. Not that Mai would have done anything. Instead, she scanned the walls that surrounded them before fixing her gaze on Ty Lee.

"Nice of you to drop by," Mai said, though her tone was dry. "I suppose you were just in the area."

Ty Lee grinned. "Uh-huh. Aren't you glad?"

A ripple of irritation passed through Mai. She met Ty Lee's eyes briefly before directing her attention to the immobilised agent. Better to not respond to the obvious lie. This wasn't the time or the place, and she found she wasn't in the mood to play their old game. She hadn't been in the mood for a long time now.

Undaunted by the lack of response, Ty Lee smiled and leaned over her victim, nudging his hat back with the toe of her boot. "Hey, this one's not bad." She poked him in the cheek. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Er, Ju Long."

"Ju Long, huh?" She flashed her teeth in a brilliant smile. "That's a nice name."

Mai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Who cares about his name? Let's just get out of here."

"Wait," the agent croaked, and probably would have held out his hand to stop them if he could move. "Just wait. You've really got it all wrong."

Mai drew closer. Her knuckles burned white as she tightened her grip on her knives. "Thanks to the Dai Li, a lot of people I'm indebted to were hurt. What makes you think I'll listen to or even believe anything you say?"

"It's the Earth King," he said a bit frantically, perhaps worried she would give him a new wound to mirror his scar. "He ordered all the charges on you to be dropped. He's the one calling the shots now that Long Feng and Shirong are gone." Ju Long sought her gaze. "The Dai Li aren't your enemy anymore.

She almost laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth! I know the Dai Li have done a lot of terrible things, but it's not as if we're all like Shirong and Long Feng. The Dai Li, we were created to protect the city and its cultural heritage. It was never meant to be about control or brainwashing." His voice lowered and seemed to sink inward. "It was never meant to be like that at all."

"Pretty words." Mai's tone was as dry as a withered reed. "It's too bad I don't believe you. If you didn't like what the Dai Li were doing, why did you even become one? Why keep supporting Long Feng at all?"

The expression he gave her was like a punch to her gut. It reminded her too much of how she'd been before she'd made her stand against Azula: despairing, resigned. It was the face of a man who knew he was a coward and hated himself for it.

"What else could I do?" Ju Long asked, his voice almost a whisper. "I had no idea what was really happening until I got promoted, and then I only had two options: shut up and obey the orders I was given or have my mind tampered with just like those Joo Dees." He moistened his lips. "What would you have done in my position?"

Mai swallowed and straightened her posture, trying not to show how much he had shaken her. Even still, the truth trickled down her spine like corroding acid, making her want to hunch into herself. The Avatar had almost been tortured in front of her eyes because she had been too slow to act on her conscience. Could she, had she been given the choice, found the strength to act differently from Ju Long? Could she have accepted losing her identity and memories just to stand up to corruption? Mai doubted it.

"So, you're saying the charges have been dropped against us?" she asked.

Ju Long nodded. "The Earth King's word is law. I'll admit that not all of the Dai Li are happy, but they're not stupid enough to try anything. Some of your friends are with the king as we speak: the old man, the two firebenders, the waterbender girl, and—"

"They're all there?"

The words slipped from Mai before she could stop them. Her relief was so strong that she felt like she might crumple to her knees. Even the corners of her mouth threatened to curve too far upwards. A smile, a laugh—rarely did she express either, yet it was as if everything in her had lightened and now took flight, pushing at the seams of her control, wanting to be free.

"They've been looking for you," Ju Long said, his own expression softening. Perhaps he could sense how much she was struggling to contain her emotions. "That's why I'm here. My partner and I have been helping with the search."

Mai didn't know when it was she had lowered her knives, but now the handles felt odd in her clasp. She realised she didn't have to hold them anymore. If what Ju Long said was true, her fight with the Dai Li was over. It was over for all of them.

"Oh, cutie, I wish you hadn't said all that."

Ty Lee's voice broke the stillness. Mai turned just as a fist came for her arm. Numbness spread in an instant and the thin blades slipped from her fingers. She tried to dodge the next string of blows, but her momentum was already off. In seconds, she was on the ground next to Ju Long and unable to feel her limbs. Her eyes narrowed on the chi blocker.

"Sorry," Ty Lee said with a forced attempt at her usual brightness; even the smile was strained. "It's just, Ruolan won't like it if her plans are spoiled now. You know how she gets."

Mai's gaze did not waver. "Don't do this."

"It's okay. I'll make sure you don't get hurt this time."

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Mai wanted to stand up and slap some sense into the brunette, but she could do nothing. "You heard Ju Long: the Dai Li have lost their leaders. They're following the Earth King now."

_There's no need to keep fighting!_

Ty Lee offered a smile even more strained than the first. "You and I both know it doesn't matter to her who the Dai Li are following. She's going to make this revolution happen regardless."

A bitter taste filled Mai's mouth. "And I suppose you'll stand at her side and support her all the way?"

"If that's what it takes." Ty Lee lowered her gaze to her hands. "She needs me, Mai. I can't betray her now."

"She's just going to hurt you! Can't you see that?"

"But, see, I think that she's the one who's really hurting."

Mai shook her head. "That doesn't mean you can fix her. She's sick in the head. We both know it. We've always known it." Their eyes met again, connecting in an acknowledgement of the truth. "Don't do this. At least when she was younger she still had some restraint, but now it's like there's nothing holding her back. I'm worried about you."

"Even so, I have to keep trying."

"No, you don't!" Mai could feel herself losing her cool; it was a tremor in her voice, her useless limbs. "You don't have to let yourself be dragged down by her anymore. You can come with me right now. We'll go back for Sokka and Shizue and—"

"Thank you." Ty Lee's mouth curved into a sad but genuine smile. "I always wondered if you'd still want me around after what happened at the drill. I mean, I was the one who got in your way and made it impossible for you to escape with the others. Now I know you still care."

A lump formed in Mai's throat. "Of course I care, you idiot. You're my friend."

"But that's why I can't go." Ty Lee crouched in front of her. "Mai, you've got new friends to be there for you now, and for that I'm really glad. But she has no one."

"There's a reason no one wants to be around her. You should get out while you can."

The brunette giggled. "That's so like you to say that." She stood back to her full height. "I wish you were still with us, but I know I can't expect that from you anymore."

"Ty—"

"Don't worry about me." She grinned fully now, bright and like sunshine, even if there was an edging of clouds. "I'm pretty strong, you know. Besides, there's no saying what she'd do if her plans are messed up again. It's best if you don't interfere. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you otherwise."

"Damn it, Ty Lee!" Mai strained against the paralysis keeping her frozen. "You have to see that she's too far gone now to help. She doesn't need your friendship; she just needs to be stopped! Look at what she did to her brother! Look at what she did to me!"

The clouds in Ty Lee's smile darkened. "I know. I'm well aware of what she's done."

"Then why—"

"Because I still see her."

Mai furrowed her brow. "What?"

"The girl who encouraged me to be my own person and not stay as part of a matched set—she wasn't a monster. She was just a girl who wanted her friend to be happy." Ty Lee hugged her arms to herself. "I know she's done awful things and has only got crueller over the years, but I don't think she's as far gone as you say. I won't believe it." A wistful tone crept into her voice. "I mean, it's never too late, right?"

Mai could only shake her head. She'd already said all that she could. It was obvious that Ty Lee wasn't going to listen.

The acrobat straightened from her huddled posture. "Anyway, we'd better get moving. We've lingered here too long."

She placed her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Two men dropped down from the other side of the wall. Mai recognised them as the earthbenders who had guarded the base where all the rebel meetings had been held. Ju Long's eyes widened and he wriggled feebly, trying to get away. Mai got the impression he'd only been still and silent before because he'd been hoping she'd be able to convince Ty Lee to release them.

"You guys can carry them, right?" Ty Lee asked the newcomers. "Ruolan will want them taken back to base and locked up for the mean time."

"No problem," the bigger man said with a smile that showed a few missing teeth. He hauled Ju Long up by the scruff of his robe.

"Hey, wait!" Ju Long caught Ty Lee's gaze. "Shouldn't you rethink this? I mean, that girl just said—"

"Shh." Ty Lee stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth. "You really shouldn't talk so much, cutie. It's gonna get you in trouble."

All the colour drained from his face. She patted his scarred cheek and then nodded to the earthbenders. Mai didn't resist as she was picked up. There was no point. It would be a while before the chi blocking wore off.

"What happened to Jin?" Mai asked instead. "You were tailing me, right? You must have seen the other Dai Li agent go after her."

"Oh, I sent her back home," Ty Lee said in her easy way. "I helped her first since I knew you could handle yourself."

Mai kept her expression blank as she accepted this information. It was only later, once they reached the underground base and she and Ju Long were locked up in a storage room, that she allowed the tiniest of smiles to curve her lips. Ju Long noticed the expression and stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What can you possibly find amusing about this situation?" he demanded. "I can't believe we're being held captive by Lower Ring rebels. We're probably going to be killed!" The metal cuffs encasing his hands and feet rattled as he shifted uncomfortably. "If only I could bend."

"Relax," Mai said, leaning back against the wall. She was also chained and all of her weapons had been removed. "I don't think we'll be stuck here for long."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Because Ty Lee made a mistake. She let Jin go."

Ju Long's brow creased. "Do you mean that girl will help us escape?"

"No, but I suspect _he_ will."

More creases. "Uh, he?"

Mai didn't bother to explain. Instead, she relaxed more against the wall and closed her eyes. Jin was a chatterer, after all. There was no way the girl would be able to keep the evening's events to herself. All Mai had to do was wait.

oOo

Sokka stared at the knife resting on the table, watching the way the candlelight caught the blade and made the inscription glow. It was the pearl-handled one that Zuko had given to Mai when she'd lost all of her other weapons. Ty Lee said she had found it when she had gone back to look for Mai after helping Jin to escape the Dai Li. There had been no sign of the short-haired girl.

_"I'm sorry. I was too late. The Dai Li must have taken her."_

He balled his hands into fists and looked away from the blade. One by one, the people he cared about were being picked off by the Dai Li. Still, there was something about the situation that bothered him. It was a pinprick down his spine, subtle yet niggling. Jin had claimed that only two Dai Li agents had come after them. One had followed her while the other had gone for Mai. If there was one thing he knew about Mai, it was that she could well and truly hold her own in a fight, especially against a single Dai Li agent.

"She shouldn't have been captured," he murmured.

The truth of these words settled on him like a weight. His brow furrowed and he ran his finger along the characters etched into the knife. Ty Lee had insisted it was too dangerous for him to leave the apartment now—not even to look for Mai. The Dai Li were hunting him in earnest, she had said. He and Shizue shouldn't take any risks in case it brought the Dai Li upon all of their heads. It made sense, but the pinpricks digging into his spine refused to fade. If anything, they just got stronger.

He stood up abruptly from the chair and shoved the knife back into its black sheath. Then he marched for the door. Ty Lee slipped in front of him like a whisper of air, unexpected and soundless. He hadn't even realised she had been watching him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Something in her smile made the prickling sensation become dagger points. His fingers twitched on the sheath.

"To Jin's place. You saw how upset she was. She's probably still blaming herself that Luan got captured. I want to make sure she's okay. Cheer her up." He shrugged. "You know, be a decent human being." His tone became even more sarcastic. "Or are you going to tell me I can't even do that now?"

"No, I think that's a good idea. I'll come with you."

This time it was his gut that twisted. He wasn't even sure why. Ty Lee was a nice person; it made sense that she would want to join him. Yet as they headed down the hallway together, it felt less like they were companions on the same mission and more like a gaoler minding her charge. Being around her had never felt so discomforting. Her presence was cloying, sticking to him like a shadow he didn't want.

"You know," he found himself saying, "it just occurred to me you never did explain how you realised they were in danger. Jin and Mai, I mean." He glanced at her. "How did you even know where to find them?"

Ty Lee clasped her hands behind her back, walking with that peculiar grace and spring in her step that reminded him oddly of Aang. It was like the two walked on air currents rather than the floor. The familiarity hurt Sokka a little. He didn't want to see his friend in this girl. Not right in that moment, anyway.

"Just chance, I guess," she spun back on her heel to meet his gaze. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just curious."

She let the matter drop and kept walking. Sokka stared at her back and only then did he notice he was gripping the knife tight enough to make the grooves dig into his palm. He exhaled and forced himself to relax his hold. His instincts had always been good: they'd warned him once that Jet could not be trusted back in Gaipan, they'd picked up on the clues that had eventually led him to the Order of the White Lotus, and right now they whispered that something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

Sokka frowned and trailed behind Ty Lee. Was it really just chance that she had found Mai and Jin? Somehow, he doubted it.

oOo

There was a leak in the roof. The repetitive plink, plink as drips fell and landed in the bucket placed to catch the water was irritating. Azula curled her lip at the rundown room and shifted her attention back to the man seated opposite her. Jing Sheng poured her a cup of tea and placed it before her. He'd tried to dress nicely for the occasion. How pathetic. The cheap fabric of his clothes would always damn him for what he was: a peasant trying to grasp at the sky in the hopes of elevation. Still, he was easy to manipulate. That made him useful.

"Rumour has it the Earth King has finally stepped out of his bubble," Azula said in a detached tone. "He's taken control of the Dai Li."

Jing Sheng shrugged. "It won't change anything. The Lower Ring will not forgive him so easily. The Earth King has had years to help his people; he chose to stay shut away and become nothing more than a puppet on Long Feng's string."

"You're right, of course." Her eyes met his, sharp and commanding. "That's why we should strike now. The Dai Li have been divided and weakened. The Earth King is a fool. It's the perfect time."

He paused in the act of sipping tea. "I am not opposed to the idea, but what of—"

"Everything is ready," she confirmed.

"But the walls—"

"Will not be a problem." Azula raised her cup. "My chi blocker will support the earthbenders I've handpicked for the job so they don't run into any issues. It's much easier to take down a shelled beast from the inside, after all. No one will expect it." Her eyes narrowed a fraction. "You just make sure you don't muck up your part."

He licked his lips. "Of course not. I will do everything in my power to assist you." A dip of his head. "Princess Azula."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea. It tasted as foul and cheap as she had expected, but that was fine. Soon, she would cast off the name Ruolan for good. She would bring this city to its knees and show them the true power of one born to rule.

_Try and stop me if you dare, Brother._

Azula repressed a laugh as she took another sip of the foul tea. Yes, let her brother, her uncle, and any other fool come. She would be waiting. She would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we meet Ju Long in this chapter (don't be fooled by my wording; he's not that important). I only mention him because he's an original character I have slapped onto an existing canon character. This time it's the scarred Dai Li agent whose expression is all "this princess be crazy" when Azula openly takes control of the Dai Li. He's also the dude who Iroh and Team Avatar interrogate to get the location of where Zuko and Katara are being imprisoned. Great guy. Maybe talks too much to be good at the whole Dai Li secrecy thing.


	25. Spider-Wasp

The Lower Ring was a stranger at dawn: too quiet, too calm. The usual rowdy crowds were nowhere to be seen. There were only empty streets and a few stragglers who either hadn't made it home or simply didn't have a home to which they could return. Not that the sense of peace would last. Sokka knew the rebels had already started their attack. It wouldn't be long before stealth failed and the fight for Ba Sing Se would begin in earnest.

"We need to hurry," he urged.

Enlai rolled his eyes as they ran through the darkened streets. "I get you're worried about your girlfriend, but—"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

The older man stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Planning to let the whole neighbourhood know?"

Heat crawled across Sokka's cheeks. "Well, she's not. And I'm serious. There's no saying what Azula has been doing to Mai! You don't know how crazy that—"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Let's hurry and save your girlfriend."

"I just told you she's not my—" Sokka broke off with a sigh. "Ah, forget it."

They continued running. He tried to ignore the awful wriggling in his stomach. From the moment he'd learnt that Mai had been locked away by Ty Lee and Azula, he'd been a mess of panic and rage. All he'd wanted was to confront the princess and stop this pretence; however, he'd also known that would be playing into her hands. So he'd been patient. He'd acted like he'd known nothing and simply waited for his chance. Now, he finally had it.

"Oi, Mr Genius."

Sokka glanced at the burly man. "What?"

"Just remember: whatever you find in there, whatever has happened to your girlfriend, don't you go doing anything stupid. You stick to the plan."

"The drunk is lecturing me?"

Enlai grabbed him and clipped him around the ear. "I'm not drunk now, boy. Don't be cheeky when your elders are imparting words of wisdom."

"Ow." Sokka rubbed the stinging spot on his head. "That hurt, you know."

"Good. Then it's a lesson you won't forget." Enlai's expression seemed to retreat inwards. "Look, I've seen enough comrades die in my lifetime." He snapped back on Sokka with a bloodshot glare and poked him in the chest. "So you just keep your head cool and don't do anything stupid!"

"I already know, alright! Sheesh. Now can we keep moving?"

Enlai quickened his pace without a word. Sokka glowered at the earthbender's back, but his expression softened a moment later. The old drunkard might be a gruff, toughened piece of leather, but it was obvious he cared. That was kind of nice. Even if the idiot still had it stuck in his head that Mai was Sokka's girlfriend.

"Please be okay, Mai," Sokka muttered. "We'll be there soon."

oOo

"To your positions! Hurry!"

A group of palace guards dashed past Zuko. Somewhere in the distance, a gong clanged and maintained a steady, resonating rhythm. The gong had been doing so ever since it had become clear that Ba Sing Se was under attack. Too bad most of the damage had already been done by that point. The rebels had started when only the night guard were on watch and had targeted the tunnels, transportation, and lines of communication. By the time the sun had begun its ascent, the entire city was in lockdown. The monorails, the main walls that separated the Rings—all had been seized. Now, the king's forces were scrambling to reclaim control.

"I don't care if you find yourself facing your parent, your sibling, your own child!" one of the higher ranked guards shouted to a group of earthbenders. Bits of spittle flew from his mouth. "You've all sworn your lives to protect the king! Today, the time has come to prove your loyalty!"

"Yes, sir!" the troop cried as one.

Zuko let out a breath and followed his uncle towards the king's throne room. The trek had become a daily activity. Biyu and Iroh were basically pseudo-advisors now. It was strange considering both of their backgrounds, but Kuei had been like a drowning man after losing Long Feng. The young king didn't understand how to run a city, let alone heal and appease the people now depending on him. It was natural Kuei would turn to those who had uncovered his old advisor's deception. Just as it was natural he would expect them to help contain the rebellion now threatening his throne. Still, Zuko couldn't help but feel like they were being used to clean up someone else's mess.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get involved in this, Uncle?" Zuko murmured under his breath.

"King Kuei has offered us hospitality and refuge. Would you turn your back on him now that he's asking for help?"

Zuko lowered his gaze. He didn't want to admit what he was thinking: how the city was beginning to feel like a sinking ship; how it seemed futile to fight for a man who, aside from the throne he'd inherited, was barely fit to rule. From what he'd heard, many of the city guards had even joined the rebels. Logic dictated that it would be better to find Sokka, Mai and Shizue and leave before they got dragged even further into this mess. So many people had already got hurt.

Iroh clasped his shoulder. "I understand your reservations, Nephew. However, I cannot in good conscience walk away from Ba Sing Se until I know I have tried everything."

"This isn't our fight."

"Isn't it?" Their eyes met. "Perhaps you haven't realised yet, but our own actions helped to destabilise the city when we had Long Feng removed from power."

"He was brainwashing people! He was trying to pretend the war didn't exist! He had to go!"

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "There is no denying that Long Feng's methods left much to be desired. Still, getting rid of corruption in such a blunt manner, no matter how well-intended, does not always end in favourable results. You would do well to remember that."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, what are you saying? We should have just left Long Feng and the Dai Li in power?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we have to turn our back on an ill-prepared king who is suddenly expected to stop a revolution either."

Again, the prince went quiet. He frowned at his hands.

"Come," Iroh said. "You're worried, and for good reason, but I think once you see King Kuei yourself, you will understand."

Zuko said nothing and followed his uncle inside the hall. There they found Kuei seated on his throne with Biyu and a few of his personal guards standing around him. The king was chewing on his nails. He looked much younger and somehow lost in his fancy robes, like the heavy brocade and silk didn't quite fit anymore. Bosco sat near the throne with his head resting on his paws.

"Why haven't the rebels been stopped yet?" Kuei asked. "Aren't they just peasants?"

He didn't sound petulant or demanding, only scared. His face was a bloodless mask of white.

"Your Majesty," Biyu said, taking pity on him, "your forces have been cut off from each other and do not have the advantage in terms of manoeuvrability or offence. You also need to understand that being a peasant doesn't necessarily mean being weak. The people living in the Lower Ring are survivors: they're earthbenders, swordsmen, archers; they're refugees who have struggled and fought to find safety in this city. Some have probably been fighting from the moment they were born just to live another day."

Just like her. Zuko could see it in every scar Biyu carried. She was also a product of the Lower Ring. She understood the rebels and their motivations better than anyone.

Kuei swallowed and tightened his grip on the armrests of his throne. "But, but the rebellion needs to be stopped. If they reach the palace—"

"We will hold them off," Gan, the head of the personal guards, assured him. "You do not need to fear, Your Majesty."

The king lowered his gaze, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. A stillness came over the hall, broken only by the shouts of guards and Dai Li, along with the echoing booms of rock smashing apart in the distance. It sounded like the fight was getting closer.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Kuei said in the smallest of voices. He did not meet any of their gazes. "It's because I let Long Feng do as he pleased for so long. It's because I was too weak to defend my people when I should have."

"Your Majesty," Gan began, "that's not—"

"It's true!" Kuei gripped the armrests so tightly that his knuckles burned white. "If I had just acted like a proper king, if I had just been stronger, the Lower Ring would have never risen up against me. If I had—"

"Oh, enough." Zuko stepped forward, even as King Kuei looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you really going to sit here and wallow in regrets while your city falls to ruin?"

"But I—"

"Are you a king or not?"

Kuei glanced to the side. "The people hate me. They would not have started this revolution if they felt otherwise. Maybe it's better if I just—"

"Your people don't know you!" Zuko jabbed his finger at the king, much to Gan's horror. "Of course they hate you! They probably don't even know what you look like! You've spent your life being worshipped like a living god, but what good is that to the ordinary people who have suffered and are expected to obey every order issued in your name?"

The king blinked. "I guess that's true, but what can I do? The people already hate me; they're coming to remove me from the throne." His shoulders slumped. "It's too late to change things now."

Zuko closed the distance between them until he was right in the king's face, completely ignoring the guards' protests. "It's never too late to act. The moment you give up is when you confirm you're too weak to rule." He held the king's gaze. "Are you too weak, King Kuei? Will you fight to earn your people's respect?"

There was a tense moment as the two royals stared at each other. Then Kuei released the armrests on his throne and stood up. Resolve hardened his green eyes. He nodded to Zuko, who dipped his head in return before moving aside so that the king was standing alone on the dais.

"Gan!" Kuei said in a much steelier voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring my armour! I shall go face these rebels myself and prove I'm not weak!"

His audience's reaction was almost comical: a few jaws dropped, everyone's eyes widened, and Gan actually choked on his own phlegm.

"What?" Kuei said, shoulders slumping a little. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Ah, Your Majesty," Biyu said slowly, as if choosing her words with care, "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

Gan managed to bring his coughing under control. "She's right. Also, you don't have any armour; you never had it commissioned. You don't know how to fight either." He coughed again, though this seemed to be more because he'd realised he'd been too blunt. "Ah, I mean, Your Majesty has had other things to occupy his time over the years, so—"

Kuei flung his hand towards Zuko. "But he said I should fight if I want to earn my people's respect!"

"I didn't mean literally," Zuko retorted, pressing his palm to his forehead. "I just meant you shouldn't give up without trying."

"Oh." Kuei sat back on his throne. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Iroh's mouth twitched as if he was trying hard not to smile. "Your Majesty, perhaps for now you should let your soldiers do their job. The time for you to prove your mettle as a king will come, but you will be doing a disservice to those fighting for you if you needlessly put yourself in danger."

"I, I see." The young king still looked a bit deflated, but there was a hint of relief in his eyes. No doubt he knew just as well as everyone else that he was no warrior.

Iroh proceeded to tactfully steer the conversation back to their original topic of discussion: how to stop the rebels with the least amount of casualties. The problem, as Biyu had pointed out, was that the rebels had the higher ground. To storm the palace and dethrone the king, they would lose that advantage; however, the battle had already become a siege. Not an ideal situation when the palace had no way of restocking its food or water supplies.

They were still discussing what to do when the shouts from outside got louder. Something was wrong. The cries had got more panicked and the rattling booms of shattering rock were worse. One of the personal guards was sent to investigate and came back with the report that the rebels were making headway. There was a female leading the rebel force who could render a person's bending useless and paralyse them from head to foot. Even the Dai Li were struggling to bring her down.

Zuko's heart stuttered in its rhythm. He remembered the girl he had seen in the Lower Ring who had looked just like his sister. He remembered the acrobat who was always at her side.

"I'm going out there," he declared.

Iroh gripped his shoulder. "You shouldn't go alone."

"Don't worry, I won't be."

The answer satisfied Iroh. Zuko wasted no time in sprinting to the chambers King Kuei had allowed them to use. He found Katara in the middle of doing her usual check-up on Aang. She moved her glowing hands over the younger boy's body, following his chi paths to assess his condition. Toph sat on a cushion on the floor not far from them with Momo.

"Still no improvement?" Zuko asked, catching sight of Katara's grim expression.

She shook her head and guided the water back into the flask attached to her hip. "Nothing. His chi is all tangled, but I can't seem to get it to straighten out."

Zuko sighed. They could have really done with Aang's help right now.

"What about the meeting?" Katara asked.

She had been invited as well, but had chosen to stay with Aang and Toph. Zuko quickly explained what had happened and how he was about to go check on this chi blocker leading the rebel force.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

If there was anyone he trusted to watch his back in a potential fight against his sister and Ty Lee, it was Katara.

"Of course," she said. "We can go on Appa."

Zuko's gaze shifted to Toph. "Watch over Aang for us, okay?"

Toph nodded. Normally, she would have made a snarky retort as well, but she just sat there with no expression on her face. His stomach twisted. Even if she had started talking again, she still didn't say much. She hadn't visibly done any bending either.

Katara exchanged a worried glance with him, but there was nothing they could do for Toph right now. So they assured her they would be back soon, gathered several stocks of water for Katara, and ran to find Appa. They had to be fast. If Azula and Ty Lee really were leading the rebel attack, then Ba Sing Se was in far greater danger than anyone had realised. There was no doubt that Azula would have a plan to get the city under Fire Nation control.

"You take the reins," Katara ordered once they reached Appa. "I don't think you should firebend in front of the rebels unless you have to."

It was a testament to how much he acknowledged her skill as a waterbender that he simply grunted affirmation before settling on Aang's usual perch. Besides, she had a point. There was no saying how the rebels would react if they saw him firebending.

He gripped the reins and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "I just hope the others are okay. They're still out in the city somewhere. I don't like that we're separated while all of this is going on."

"I don't think you need to worry too much about those three. They're pretty good at taking care of themselves." He turned back to the front. "Let's just focus on doing our part."

"Right."

Zuko urged Appa into the air. From this height, they could see the damage that had been done to the city. There was smoke rising from the different Rings, perhaps from explosions of blasting jelly. Some of the stone walls and buildings had also been shattered and had bits broken off.

"This is terrible," Katara murmured.

He said nothing. Most of the fight was now concentrated on the wall separating the Middle and Upper Ring. Rebel earthbenders and archers defended the wall while more rebels clashed with the Dai Li and palace guards as they pushed forward to the palace. It was a messy tangle of bodies, mixed with screams and grunts of pain. Battle was always brutal, but there was something chilling about watching a revolution. The people fighting each other could have been family, neighbours, old friends. The whole thing made Zuko sad, especially since he knew King Kuei had not even been aware of all the oppression going on in the city.

"Let's get closer," he said, guiding Appa down.

Katara got her water ready. Some of the rebels on the wall spotted them, but they hesitated to attack. Perhaps they just hadn't expected a giant, flying animal carrying two people to suddenly appear. Perhaps they thought Zuko and Katara were allies. Either way, it worked in the teens' favour.

"See them?" he asked.

"Not yet, but—no, there!"

Zuko looked to where she was pointing and saw soldiers and Dai Li collapsing on the street as if all the strength had been sapped from their bodies. In the midst of them, a woman moved with vicious certainty while being supported by a group of earthbenders and nonbenders. Just a glance at her shoulder-length hair and her sharp, lightning fast jabs told him it was not Ty Lee. Still, his heart did surge in a hopeful flutter. There was only one chi blocker he knew who fit that description.

"Shizue," he breathed. "It's her."

Katara met his gaze. "Why is she helping the rebels? And where's Sokka and Mai?"

"I don't know, but let's get down there and find out."

It was fortunate that Appa was used to battle. He swerved around rocks and pillars while Katara deflected stray arrows with shields of ice. Once they were close enough, Zuko called out to Shizue. She knocked down a Dai Li agent and then glanced up in surprise. The other rebels surrounding her froze. Even the king's supporters seemed a bit thrown to have a ten-tonne bison hovering over them and huffing gusts of air.

"You!" Shizue exclaimed.

Zuko held his hand to her. "Come with us! We need to talk!"

She didn't argue, though the rebels protested when she grabbed Zuko's hand and let him swing her up onto the saddle. Appa soared high into the sky a moment later. Now the battle was just a swarm of tiny moving figures.

"At last," Shizue said, staring at Zuko with an intensity that was almost unnerving. "I've found you, pale-eyed one."

There were so many things he wanted to say to her in response, but he was conscious of the fighting still going on below them. This wasn't the time to satisfy his personal questions.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why are you leading the rebels?"

"I'm not. It's the fire princess who's their leader. She organised the revolution."

All the colour drained from his face. Katara didn't look much better.

"Then Azula is here in Ba Sing Se," Katara murmured, balling her hands into fists. "And you're actually helping her?"

"I did what was necessary, just like Sokka and Mai. We knew we could not fight the Dai Li on our own."

Zuko pressed his palm to his face. "Are you telling me that Sokka and Mai have been working with my sister as well?"

"Not because they wanted to," Shizue admitted. "As I said, we just did what was necessary."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a glance. It seemed impossible to imagine either Sokka or Mai choosing to follow Azula for anything, no matter how desperate the situation. None of this made sense.

"I think you'd better explain everything," Zuko said.

"Wait." Katara leaned anxiously towards the older woman. "First I want to know why Sokka and Mai aren't with you. Are they okay?"

"Your brother should have already freed Mai by now."

"Freed?" Zuko and Katara said in unison.

"The princess decided to show her true colours, though she and her little friend tried to blame Mai's capture on the Dai Li."

Zuko's fingers dug into his palms. If Azula had hurt Mai again, he would make sure she regretted it.

"Tell us everything," he said grimly.

Shizue met his gaze. "Very well, but you won't like it."

"I don't expect to."

Everything his sister did left a trail of cunning and pain. Now that he knew she'd had a hand in the revolution, he could see her stamp all over it: the timing, the efficiency. He hated to think what else she had up her sleeve. Azula never did anything by halves. He hoped Sokka and Mai were okay. He hoped they weren't too late to end whatever plan his sister had put in motion. This time, they had to stop her for good.

oOo

"You're late."

Sokka's gaze zoned in on Mai as he stepped inside the storage room. She was chained up next to a Dai Li agent. No fresh injuries. Her expression was also as flat as ever, but that didn't stop the dizzying relief from spilling through him. He didn't need Mai to smile to understand that she was just as pleased to see him as he was her; those two words had expressed everything.

He inhaled, pulling himself together. "Well, sorry about it," he said with mock defensiveness. "You don't know what it was like with Ty Lee sticking to me like a shadow. I had no choice but to—"

A slow clap broke through his voice. He tensed and whipped around to see Azula blocking the exit. She was wearing nicer clothes now: plain black with a green sash. Her hair had been pulled up into a topknot. Behind her stood a group of rebels.

"You really are so predictable," Azula observed. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist charging in here like a hero the moment I gave you an opening."

Sokka tightened his grip on his club. His heart thumped against his ribs.

"No need to look so shocked." She created a ball of blue flames so that it hovered above her palm. "This game you started with me was never going to end in any other way."

His gaze flickered to the flames. The fact that none of the rebels reacted to her bending told him enough. They all knew her identity and they didn't care. This wasn't good.

"Are you going to kill us?" Sokka asked.

"You'd deserve it after all your interference, but no."

He barely managed to hold back a sigh of relief. For a moment he'd been worried.

"I want you to feel the frustration of knowing all your efforts were in vain." Her smile sharpened and she snuffed the flame to nothing in her fist. "I want you to live with your loss."

Sokka gritted his teeth.

Azula's eyes glinted with smug cruelty. "You should be thanking me. At least I'm letting you stay together." She glanced at Mai. "Though I wonder what poor Zuzu would think if he could see you now. Does he know you've latched yourself onto this oaf, Mai? Or is it that my brother rejected you after all and this was all you could get?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mai said flatly.

The princess shrugged. "Whatever you say." She signalled to one of the benders, who moved to stand in front of her. "Anyway, much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a city to conquer."

She left without another word. The bender raised his arms, creating a wall of stone to seal Sokka inside the storage room with Mai and the Dai Li agent. Then there was only silence except for the low booms coming from the battle in the distance. The walls rattled. Dust drifted down from the rock ceiling.

Mai heaved a sigh. "Well, that's that. None of us will be going anywhere now."

"Oh ye of little faith." Sokka flashed a grin. "Would it surprise you to know that getting captured was part of my plan?"

"Right, because getting trapped in here with us is the obvious way to escape."

"Actually, it is."

She raised her eyebrow. "Explain, and don't try to be clever about it. I'm not in the mood for your roundaboutness."

"Alright, it's like this. Azula's made it clear she isn't going to let either of us interfere this time. To beat her, I realised we couldn't face her directly. She's got us boxed in too well and she's dangerous when she's challenged. Then I thought: what if we just make her think she's got the better of us? Use her own plan against her and all that."

"Work within the limits," Mai said, catching on.

"Right. So when she set this trap to lure me here, I played along and did just as she expected. I knew there was no way I'd get you away from her otherwise."

"I can't believe I got reduced to being bait for you."

His mouth twitched. "Yeah, you're a real damsel in distress."

"Don't even start."

Sokka grinned, though he sobered a second later. "Anyway, for all that Azula is scary smart, the fact she thinks she's smarter than everyone can be turned into a weakness. If we play our cards right, we can lull her into a sense of complacency and bring her down." He rubbed his chin. "Or at least that's the idea."

"That's great, genius, but you still haven't answered the most important question. How do we get out of here?"

"Oh, that's the easy part. I didn't come alone."

As if on cue, the stone wall lowered to reveal Enlai standing on the threshold. "Time to go."

Sokka moved aside so the older man could use his bending to break Mai's chains.

Ju Long cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't suppose I could get a little help as well? I'm still chained."

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "This guy is Dai Li."

"He's fine," Mai said, rubbing her wrists. She went on to explain how Ju Long wasn't their enemy, along with everything else she'd learnt the night she'd been taken captive.

"Then the rumours about the Dai Li were true," Sokka mused. "This changes things slightly."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We made our plan with the expectation that the Dai Li were still a threat and it was better to just let the rebellion follow its course." Sokka gave Ju Long a sharp look. "Are you sure we can trust the Dai Li not to do anything crazy again?"

"Even if some of the agents do agree with Long Feng and Shirong's methods, they won't disobey their orders. There aren't enough of them to fight off the king's forces and the rebels. It'd be suicide."

Sokka nodded. "Makes sense. Not gonna win a bucket of trust points, but it's better than nothing."

Enlai unchained the agent, albeit a bit more roughly than he had done Mai. "It'll be difficult to persuade people that the Dai Li are no longer the enemy. Bastards don't exactly give the warm fuzzies." He threw a hard smile at Ju Long. "No offence."

Ju Long lowered his gaze. "Look, I know. I know we've done terrible things, and I know saying that we were just following orders doesn't make it any better, but we've got a chance to do things properly now."

Sokka was quiet for a moment. Deep down, he could admit that he had no desire to work with the Dai Li. They had almost killed Aang, they had taken his friends prisoner, not to mention all the brainwashing. There was no way he could forget that. Hell, maybe a part of him had even hoped the rumours weren't true so he had an excuse to really let loose on the agents. However, Sokka was a practical guy at heart. Any bit of help would make a difference.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "This won't be easy," he admitted. "We don't have the time to smooth things over properly, but I think we might have bigger worries than whether people are willing to accept the Dai Li as allies." He met Enlai's gaze. "Azula isn't trying to hide her identity anymore. That's not a good thing. I don't like the fact she's turned some of the rebels to the Fire Nation's side either."

"We always knew she had another agenda," Mai pointed out.

"Right, but something still doesn't add up. I doubt the majority of the rebels will support Fire Nation rule. The only way she could pull off conquering the city for herself is if—" His eyes widened as all the pieces he had been missing fell into place. Then he just swore over and over under his breath.

"What?" Mai asked, faint alarm creeping into her tone. "What is it?"

"I screwed up." Sokka groaned, and clutched at his head. "I screwed up big time. I thought she locked you in here and set this trap so she could get us out of the way and have her moment of gloating, but the truth is this was all just a distraction. Damn it, Azula was the bait!"

"Sokka, you're not making any sense." Mai gripped his shoulders. "Just tell us what's wrong."

"Ty Lee! She's been breathing down my neck this whole time, but before dawn she left with a team of earthbenders. I was too busy focussing on helping you to think about it. I just figured she was going to lead one of the rebel attacks or something."

"And?"

He balled his hands into fists. "Don't you see? Azula planned this entire rebellion. Why? Why go to all that effort? Because it divides people, it creates chaos, but even that isn't enough. What Azula needs—what she's always needed—is the support of an army large enough to overwhelm both the rebels and the king's forces."

Some of the colour drained from Mai's cheeks and she let her hands slip from his shoulders. "The Fire Nation army. It's been right there beyond the Outer Wall this whole time."

"Exactly. And I'd bet my boomerang that Ty Lee and those earthbenders have gone to ensure the army gets inside the city somehow."

Enlai slammed his fist against the wall, denting the stone into a crater of spreading cracks. He swore much more colourfully than Sokka.

"This isn't good," Ju Long muttered. "This really, really isn't good."

Sokka pulled himself together. Nothing was going to be gained if they continued to panic. "We need to stop that army."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Mai demanded. "It's not like we have the little metal bending brat with us this time. If what you said is true, we're going to be up against tanks and a lot of soldiers."

"We have earthbenders. Plus, we know Toph and the others are at the palace now. We can make this work."

Enlai perked up. "You have a plan, don't you?"

His bloodshot eyes were intense. It was easy to understand his desperation. Enlai had been working hard to bring the White Lotus together and insert spies and gather information in order to avoid these exact kinds of nasty surprises. He probably felt like he'd failed. Not that Sokka blamed the guy or any of the other agents. Sokka only blamed himself since he'd suspected right from the beginning that Azula's goal was to conquer the city. Now they were all stuck doing damage control.

"It's going to be risky as heck," Sokka said, "but yes. I have a plan. We'll just have to hurry."

Enlai punched his palm. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The others nodded and headed for the door.

Sokka grabbed Mai's wrist. "Wait." He pulled out from his boot the sheathed knife that Zuko had given her, and which Ty Lee had taken. "You'll probably need this."

"It'd be nice if I had more knives, but I guess I'll have to make this one count." She accepted the knife and tucked it into her waistband. "Thanks."

Their eyes met briefly before they hurried to catch up to Enlai and Ju Long. There was no time to waste. Sokka just hoped his plan worked. It felt like they were all tangled in the spider-wasp's web. The question was whether any of them could use it to entrap their enemy as well.

oOo

Ty Lee exhaled and raised her eyes to the sky. The sun was finding its path now, brightening everything in vivid blue. Stealth was out of the question, but that was fine. She didn't need stealth to play her role, especially since her opponents were already distracted with defending the Outer Wall from the Fire Nation army. Besides, hiding away in darkness had never been her style.

"Everyone is in position," a bulky, sharp-faced man said, coming to stand behind her.

"Then let's get started. We've got a deadline to meet." She turned and graced him with a brilliant smile. "Watch my back for me, Muscly Pops."

"My name's not—"

But Ty Lee was already moving. She darted up the wall with effortless grace, flipping from one perch to the next and landing with the silence of panther-tiger's paws. The first soldier came into view. Her fingers were already striking his pressure points before he had time to notice her presence. Too easy. A choked gasp escaped his lips, and he slumped like a deboned fish to the ground.

Ty Lee stepped over the soldier without a second glance and ran for her next opponent. Muscly Pops followed her, creating rock shields and platforms as needed. They had to be fast if they didn't want to be overwhelmed. The element of surprise was all they had going for them right now aside from her chi blocking.

Her expression turned grim. No time for smiles or jokes. She downed another soldier, then another, then another. Not once did she hesitate. All that existed was the beating of her heart, the clunky footsteps of her opponents, and the rapid movements of her hands. Men fell before her like dolls, helpless to stop her progression. She was a wind laced with paralysis: swift, silent, and impossible to catch.

Ty Lee felled the last soldier in her line of vision. She flicked her plait over her shoulder and paused to catch her breath. Muscly Pops came to stand next to her.

"That should be enough," he observed.

His voice quavered a little. She could see the mixture of alarm and awe in his eyes. This guy was afraid of her. Ty Lee smiled to put him at ease, but that just made him back up a step. Oh well.

She stretched her arms above her head. "Go ahead and give the signal. It's time to bring in the tanks."

"R-right."

Soon, the wall lowered in the sections she and her team had cleared with the ease of a knife slipping into warmed butter. Now there was nothing to hold the Fire Nation army back. The tanks rumbled through like metal flea-ants trailing in a line, deadly and filled with firebenders ready to attack.

"There's no going back now," Muscly Pops murmured.

She wondered if he realised he had spoken aloud. It was difficult to place his tone—not quite satisfaction, not quite regret. Perhaps it was only in this moment that he'd realised what it meant to help an enemy force invade his city.

Ty Lee patted his arm. "C'mon, our job is done here. We'll leave the others to defend this position."

Muscly Pops nodded. She didn't question why her own heart felt weighted with the soft words he had spoken.


	26. Why We Fight

Everything was a mess. That was all Zuko could think as he watched Katara and Sokka hug in what looked more like a collision of desperation than an embrace between siblings. The relief that should have been granted from reuniting with everyone had been overshadowed by the approaching threat. Azula was on the move and now they knew she had an army to back her up. If they didn't act quickly, Ba Sing Se was going to fall and take them all with it.

The five of them wasted no time in hurrying to the palace on Appa and gathering before the king. Iroh and Biyu were also there, along with Gan and a few of the personal guards. Sokka quickly explained the situation. He finished by telling them that Enlai and Ju Long had gone to the Inner Wall to rally people to defend it. If they could just stop the tanks from reaching the main part of the city, he thought they might have a chance.

"The problem is the rebellion," Mai said. "Princess Azula timed everything so that people would be too caught up in fighting each other to stop the army's advancement."

Katara's expression steeled. "So we stop the revolution. Get people on the same side."

"That would be ideal," Sokka agreed, "but no one wants to listen. Mai and I were already trying to persuade the rebels to stop fighting before you guys found us. Most just ignored us. Some even accused us of being spies who'd been sent by the Dai Li to sabotage the rebellion."

Gan folded his arms across his chest. "That means we can't pull back either. We'd be overrun by rebels the moment our backs are turned."

"Got it in one," Sokka said.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Iroh asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

"I do have a plan, but we're going to need a lot of earthbenders. And Toph." Sokka looked around the throne room. "Where is she anyway?"

There was an awkward silence.

"What?" he said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if you can count on Toph for this one," Katara said, lowering her gaze. "She … she hasn't been the same since the Dai Li took her."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko shook his head. "Talk to her yourself. You'll understand."

Sokka looked as if he'd been punched in the gut. "You're serious, aren't you? But we need her. She's the key to this whole plan!"

"Then you'd better start thinking of a new one," Zuko said bluntly. "We can't force Toph to fight if she doesn't want to."

What he didn't say was that he wasn't sure if they should even ask Toph to fight. She didn't need to deal with that pressure of having to make a choice. Not in her current condition. Iroh must have thought the same, as he stepped forward and said that Zuko was right.

"It's unfortunate," Iroh continued, "but we probably won't be able to depend on the Avatar or Toph for support in this battle. So let us think of what we can do. You said you need earthbenders. King Kuei can offer you that." He glanced at the king. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh, yes." Kuei straightened a little on his throne. "Most of the troops are fighting the rebels, but many of them are earthbenders and we could at least call back the Dai Li."

Biyu nodded. "That could work. Plus, if we get the Dai Li to focus their attack on the Fire Nation army, it might make it easier to calm down the rebels."

Iroh smiled and turned back to Sokka. "You see. Now how about you tell us the rest of your plan?"

Sokka still looked a bit deflated, but he pulled himself together a moment later and began to explain his idea for stopping the tanks. It was pretty straightforward: reinforce the Outer Wall and then trap and destroy what had got through with bending and whatever else was at their disposal. The others chipped in with their own thoughts for how they could turn the tanks to scrap metal if Toph couldn't help them. Soon, they had a rough working plan and roles were assigned.

"It looks like we're all going to be separated again," Katara murmured.

Zuko glanced down at her. "You don't have to stay here with us. If you want to go with your brother, I'm sure—"

"No. I'll stay."

She didn't say the words, but the way she brushed her fingers against his told him what she was thinking. They all knew Azula was on her way to the palace. Iroh and Zuko had been asked to defend the king and Aang since they were the only ones who could redirect lightning. That wouldn't have been an issue if Iroh was actually at full power, but the older man was still recovering from chi drain. Katara's touch was a silent reminder that she would have Zuko's back no matter what.

He returned the gentle pressure of her touch. Their eyes met for a moment before they both let go and turned to join the others in preparing for the upcoming battle.

Shizue approached Zuko not long after and gestured for him to follow. Without a word, he walked with her until they were standing together outside the throne room. They hadn't had a chance to speak properly, but he'd realised that her memories had not returned. Still, she had to have remembered something since she'd been calling him "pale-eyed one" the whole time.

For a long moment she just stared at him. Zuko shifted on his feet and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. Even if this woman had helped to raise him, it had been many years since those days, and he wasn't sure how to act around her now. She seemed so different from the woman he had known.

"I want to make something clear," she said in her brusque way. "I don't care what happens to this city or that fool of a king."

Zuko's eyes widened a fraction.

"The only reason I have cooperated so far is because the scraps of memories I have reclaimed tell me that you are the key. You are the answer to everything that doesn't make sense in my head." She held his gaze steadily, even as his heart thumped a bit faster in his chest. "Why do you think that is?"

He swallowed. "I can't say for sure. I've only just started piecing things together myself." A breath escaped him. "To be honest, before I learnt the Dai Li had rewritten your memories, I was hoping you would have answers for me."

"Like your sister. She asked about your mother. She said I served her once."

"Yes."

Emotion flickered in her hard shell of an expression. "I don't remember her. I don't remember anything."

Zuko exhaled. "When this is over, I'll heal your mind and return your memories."

Now it was her turn to widen her eyes. "You can do that?"

"I have to," he said grimly. "You're not the only one who needs answers. I'd heal you right now if I could, but the drain is too much. We have to stop my sister first."

Shizue nodded. "As I thought. Very well, I will fight for you and your friends today. Sokka believes I will have better luck persuading the rebels to stop fighting since I led the vanguard. I will do what I can, but you'd better still be alive when I come back."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere. You just take care of yourself."

A faint smile curved her lips. "Of course."

He watched her walk off to meet with the soldiers heading to the wall. Then he turned and went back inside the throne room. He had his own preparations to finish.

oOo

Toph sat perfectly still. She could hear Aang breathing on the bed not far from her. Momo sat on her lap, a warm presence soothing some of the tightness in her chest with each stroke of her fingers along his fur.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on in the city, even if she had kept her thoughts to herself and her seismic sense to a minimum. Being blind didn't mean she could shut the world off. Staying in this room didn't mean she could shut the world out. Like the memories that clung to her of that little box she'd been trapped in and of the people whose bodies she had impaled and snapped, it all forced its way in. A battle. A struggle. A fight she had used to yearn for just to prove she wasn't that fragile girl.

"What are you doing?"

The voice—Katara's—came from beyond the door. Toph only heard two sets of footsteps: Katara's own familiar tread, while the light but sure-footed gait of the other sounded a lot like Sokka. Then he spoke and confirmed her suspicion.

"I'm going to talk to Toph. I know what you guys said, but she's the only one who can metalbend."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I still have to ask."

There was a pause. No more footsteps. Toph could have tapped her foot to see what they were doing, but she preferred the dark nothingness in that moment. There was something about their tones that made her shoulders hunch and her fingers curl into Momo's fur. Something that made her feel like she was a small girl again and listening to her parents discuss what was best for their blind, helpless daughter.

"If you do ask her, she'll probably say yes," Katara said softly. "How can she say no if you make it sound like all of Ba Sing Se is depending on her?"

"How can I not ask when they practically are? If she fights with us, we have a better chance of stopping those tanks with fewer casualties. You saw what she did to the drill and the tanks during the last battle. Think what she could do this time."

"She isn't the same now!" Katara's voice lowered as quickly as it had risen. "You didn't see her, Sokka. She could barely move when we found her. She hardly even speaks to anyone these days. Don't you get it? She's not—"

Toph stamped her foot to open a part of the wall. Sokka and Katara's silhouettes were revealed to her through seismic sense in an instant. Both had been standing close to each other, but now they turned to face her.

"Toph," Katara said with an odd hitch to her voice.

"I heard," Toph said simply.

Katara's heartbeat was erratic. It seemed she wasn't happy that she and her brother had been overheard. Sokka's pulse was also a bit quick, but he was much calmer in comparison. His voice was neutral when he spoke.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Will you fight?"

Toph eased Momo off her lap and stood up. "You need someone who can bend metal to stop the tanks, right?"

"That would be best," Sokka admitted.

"Then I'll fight."

Katara reached for her. "Toph, you don't need to—"

"I'll be fine," she said, though her heart lurched and rolled in her chest. She would never admit how much that small bit of bending had made her skin crawl and her chest tighten. Not now. So she exhaled and forced a grin to her lips. "Besides, you guys would be lost without me."

The whole beat was off from the style of her usual quips and her grin was as flimsy as a cobweb. She knew it, they knew it, but neither of the siblings called her out. Oddly, that was somehow worse than when they'd been speaking about her before. The air stunk of pity.

Toph clenched her hands into fists. "Well?" she said gruffly. "Should we leave now?"

Sokka and his sister faced each other for a moment. Expressions meant nothing to Toph. She had never seen them herself and only understood what they felt like from how her own face shaped her emotions. Still, she almost found herself wishing she knew what look the siblings were giving to each other. It really did feel like she was with her parents again. The pity. The silent exchanges in which she couldn't participate.

Was Sokka already regretting his decision to ask her for help? Had he seen the way her hands trembled and how her breathing was so much shallower than normal?

"If you're sure you're up to it, then alright," Sokka said, still keeping that weirdly neutral tone.

Toph raised her chin. "I told you I'm fine. Now stop rabaroofooting around and let's go. We have an army of tanks to stop."

She marched ahead before either of the siblings could speak again. It was harder than expected to keep her chin high. Her chest was seizing up like giant hands were crushing her ribs and lungs. She swallowed and tried to block out the frenetic thoughts racing in her mind. All the memories of a little box and endless thirst, of bones snapping and her own blood spilling out of her as a hateful voice told her she was going to die.

"Toph."

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Toph flinched. She was surprised to find she was outside now and Zuko was the one standing in front of her and holding her in place. How much time had passed since she had walked away from the room where Aang slept? It was harder to focus these days, even when using seismic sense. Sometimes she just felt like she was moving in a haze. A subtle stamp of her foot confirmed that Sokka was talking to someone near Appa on the other side of the courtyard. There were other people moving about as well. Maybe soldiers.

"I heard you're planning to fight," Zuko said, drawing her attention back to him.

She dug her nails into her palms. "Did Katara tell you?"

"Yes. She's worried about you. We both are."

Her breath caught in her throat. It was different when it came from Zuko. He never spoke as if he pitied her or thought of her like glass. He never tried to wrap her up or shut her away because he thought she needed to be protected. He just expressed his concern and let her make her own decisions about what was best for her. Maybe that was why she had felt safe in lowering her walls to him. He made her feel safe. The problem was that it was so much harder to put on her brave face now.

"The tanks need to be stopped so the Fire Nation doesn't overrun the city," she said, falling back on practicalities. "I can bend metal. I can help."

"That's true," Zuko said, then brought his other hand up so he was gripping both her shoulders. "But this isn't about what you think needs to be done. This is about you. Are you really okay with this? You're going to have to bend."

_"It just feels wrong."_

Her own confession from that day in the garden came back to her. She blew her fringe out of her eyes and averted her face. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Toph." His voice softened yet his grip didn't loosen. "Just … I don't want you to force yourself. We'll manage, okay? We came up with a plan so you don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"What's with this all of a sudden?" She wrenched herself out of his grip. "I said I'm fine! Are you calling me a liar?"

He stood with his arms at his side, making no attempt to touch her again. "I just don't want you to force yourself," he repeated. "I know what it's like. To feel like you can't bend. To just … hate it."

She froze and tilted her head, curious despite her flare of defensiveness. He hardly ever spoke about himself. Not if it meant showing his vulnerable side.

"I got burned really bad when I was thirteen," he explained. "I couldn't see out of my left eye for months. It hurt all the time. I just … getting burned like that was horrible. I couldn't shake off the memory of that day. I had nightmares practically every night."

Toph let out a breath. She remembered hearing something about how Mai had been given the same injury as Zuko, but being blind had made it hard to fully understand what that meant. She didn't know what he looked like. She didn't know what either of them looked like. People's faces had never really concerned her before.

"Was the burn really that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's a big scar and everything. It's ugly."

Her brow creased. Ugliness was another thing she didn't understand. She stretched out her hand. "Where?"

Zuko inhaled sharply as he realised what she was asking. "Oh. I guess that is the only way you could get a sense of it."

She waited expectantly. He hesitated a moment before bending down so she could reach his face. Her fingers brushed his jaw—smooth as her own. Then the texture changed. It was like leather, rough and uneven and not much like skin at all. She touched both sides of his face so she could compare. The difference was striking. Her fingertips trailed up, lightly tracing his eyes. The left one felt all skewed. Did that impair his vision? She didn't understand how normal eyes worked. There was no eyebrow on the left side either, just the leathery stretch of skin that kept on going up into his hairline and around to an ear that was all crumpled and deformed.

"It's big," she observed in a small voice.

Maybe it was ugly as well. She didn't know, but she did know that it must have hurt a lot, just as he had claimed. It felt like pain.

"I said it was big," he reminded her.

She paused. His tone sounded unreadable—the sort of calm that can only come after spending years telling himself it didn't matter anymore and there was no point in getting upset. But his heartbeat still stuttered. She realised this was a wound that had never really healed.

Zuko straightened so her hands were forced to slip from his face. "Look, I know our situations aren't the same. I can't pretend to know what it was like for you in that place, but I do understand trauma." He inhaled another breath, perhaps trying to bolster himself so he could be honest with her. "I never told anyone, but after I got burned the smallest spark would make me flinch. I hated it. I hated the idea that people would think I was weak. So I forced myself to get back into firebending training as soon as I could."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I froze. I couldn't bend. I couldn't stand watching my opponent bend." He shook his head. "I would have been burned again had my uncle not blocked the attack in time."

Her fingernails dug deeper into her palms.

Zuko placed his hand back on her shoulder. "This isn't a training exercise, Toph. No one will be there to stop the fight if something goes wrong." He tightened his grip. "Just don't rush yourself, okay? If it's too much right now, then stay here. The others will manage without you."

She lowered her face so that her fringe fell forward to hide her expression. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

He was still for a moment. Probably staring at her and trying to gauge if she was lying.

Sokka shouted that they were ready to go.

Toph pulled away from him. "That's my cue."

"Toph."

She paused, her back facing Zuko.

"The Dai Li are going to be there as well," he warned. "They'll be fighting against the tanks with you."

Her chest tightened even more. "I know."

Zuko sighed and muttered something about how he wasn't good at this. "Listen, all I'm saying is it's … it's just different when you're out there actually facing it all again. You think you might be okay now, but that might not be the case then. I just … just promise me that if it gets too much, you'll get out of there. Okay?"

"Sure thing."

She tried to keep her tone nonchalant. It wouldn't do to let him see that she actually was on edge.

Sokka came over to them. "Ready, Toph?"

"Of course."

He clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Guard the fort well." He paused as if realising his chipper tone was out of place. "Well, you know what I mean."

Zuko ignored the comment and instead asked if he could talk to Sokka for a sec. Toph had a good idea what it would be about. The prince was turning into as much of a worrywart as Katara. She felt the boys head out of earshot. A moment later, Mai joined her at her side.

"I didn't think you'd be joining us," Mai commented.

Toph folded her arms. "Are you going to tell me to stay behind as well?"

"No. It's not like you'd listen to me even if I did."

"That's right. My mind is made up."

Mai walked towards Appa. "Then let's go. We'll be flying on the fluff ball. The others will make their own path underground."

Toph hesitated only a moment before following Mai. She really had made up her mind. Or at least she told herself there was no turning back now. Zuko had said the others could take care of things without her, that she didn't need to rush herself. But Toph had felt everyone's panic. She had heard the fear lacing their voices.

_I'm not rushing myself. I'm just doing what needs to be done._

She was the only one who could bend metal. That would make all the difference in a battle against tanks. No matter what, Azula and the Fire Nation couldn't be allowed to take control of Ba Sing Se. Toph had beaten the princess and her tanks before. She could do it again. And this way, maybe no one else had to get hurt. That was enough for Toph to try.

oOo

There were chunks of glowing crystals everywhere. Azula followed the earthbenders as they cut a path through the earth, leading her to the victory that was always meant to be hers. She could almost taste the sweetness of triumph on her tongue.

"Stop!"

A knife struck the wall inches from her face. She repressed a sigh. The earthbenders broke stance and turned to deal with the newcomer, but she held her hand up in a halting gesture.

"Leave this to me," she said. "Just finish the tunnel. I'll catch up soon."

The earthbenders obeyed without a word. They knew better than to argue with her.

Azula turned slowly, forcing a smile to her lips. Jet stood facing her with his hooked swords clutched in his hands. The veins on his arms and neck stood out. He was probably gritting his teeth so hard that it hurt. There was no one behind him.

"You came here alone," she observed. "That's almost an insult."

He tightened his grip on his swords. "What have you done, Ruolan? What the hell have you done?"

"What I always planned to do."

Something flickered in his eyes. Hurt? Anger?

"I assumed since you followed me here that you'd figured it out." She raised her eyebrow. "Am I wrong? Why else would you be all upset?"

His breathing sharpened as he struggled to contain whatever emotions were battling inside him. "Then everything I heard was true? You're really working for them? You're a spy for the Fire Nation?"

"Wrong." Her tone was cold. "They all work for me. Every single one of them. I simply gave the order and the Fire Nation army obeyed."

Jet shifted on his feet and licked his lips. She kept her hands at her sides, giving off the appearance of being unarmed and harmless. He didn't lower his swords, but his expression took on a hint of pleading. He looked like a child who had been told tomorrow was never going to come and just wanted to know it was all a bad joke.

"Ruolan—"

"That's not my name."

It was almost amusing the way a muscle twitched in his jaw. Almost. There was a much greater part of her that was furious at him for coming. If he had just stayed away and followed his orders, there would have been no need for this confrontation. Maybe that was why she decided to punish him.

"Why don't you go ahead and ask?" she taunted. "I know the question is burning the tip of your tongue. You've certainly asked it enough times."

Jet's eyes narrowed. Pain and rage seeped from him. "Who are you?"

His voice was hoarse, almost choked. Yes, he was upset. More than upset. Azula threw salt onto his wounds with meticulous fingers. She smiled and let blue fire bloom into being so that the flames cast sapphire flickers all around them. His eyes widened and then it was like something snapped. He was unravelling before her—a bundle of threads falling apart with each ruthless tug of her smile.

"My name is Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and soon to be heir to the throne." She raised her chin. "Now stand down and let me finish what I came here to do. You're no match for me."

Jet trembled, though she knew it was not from fear. "This is what you've been hiding." His whole face seemed to twist and he screamed the next words. "This is who you are?"

She gathered more flames to her hands. "I'm sorry, am I not what you wanted?"

He cried out like a wounded animal and charged. Azula ducked the slashing sweep of his blades. He yelled and attacked again. Fire blasted from her hands in a massive ball of heat. Jet had no chance to dodge. A grunt escaped him as the fireball struck his chest—no, his hooked swords. He'd brought them up at the last second to take the brunt of the attack. Not that it mattered. The force was still too much for him. One of his swords went flying out of his hand and his back hit the wall with a sickening thwack. She watched him slump to the ground.

"Give it up," Azula said as she walked towards him, fire trailing from her fingers. "I told you you're no match for me."

"You're a firebender! You're one of _them_!"

He spat the words like thorns stuck in his tongue. For the first time, he looked at her as if she was a monster. That made her pause. He had never looked at her with such hateful eyes. Such damning eyes. His judgement was a knife digging into her ribs, carving deep to get at her heart. It hurt. That made her mad. She was supposed to be in control. This peasant wasn't supposed to mean anything to her.

Azula's lips thinned as she pressed them together. Well, she had always known it would end like this. "Do you regret it now?" she asked cruelly. "Kissing me, being with me? Do you wish you could take it all back?"

He struggled to get to his feet, half pushing himself up on his sword. "Of course I do." His voice thickened, practically dripping with loathing. "The only thing your kind is good for is as a corpse!"

She smiled even as her heart seemed to turn to glass and shatter in her chest. Little bits of it were getting stuck everywhere—in her ribs, her lungs. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to have him confirm what she had already known would be his reaction, and she didn't want to understand. Logic told her she needed to end this. Too much time had been wasted.

"You can't kill me, Jet," she said, shaking her head, "but I can and will kill you if you get in my way."

"Go ahead and try!"

He moved swiftly, the tip of his sword scraping against the ground as he lunged for her face. She stepped back and thrust her hands forward. Blue flames pulsed around her in a shield. He grunted and was shoved back again, feet skidding on stone.

"This is pointless," she said. "Just accept the mercy I'm offering you and go. Believe me, it's not something I extend often."

Jet's only response was a strangled yell. He lunged for her again and again, thrusting and slashing with his hooked sword like a creature that had gone rabid. Azula watched openings pass her by. She could have killed him a dozen times, yet something stayed her hand. An ache. A memory of fire in her veins that had burned hotter than her own, of attraction and breathy sighs and bodies moving together.

Of words she had never quite been able to forget.

_"You don't have to hide from me. We're the same."_

She sidestepped a slash and avoided the elbow that came for her chin, putting up another shield to keep him at bay. What was this hesitation? Why couldn't she just end it?

"Stop deflecting and fight me!" he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. There was a fractured look in his eyes. "I won't let you walk away from this! I'm going to—"

Azula kicked the sword from his hand with a powered fire blast. A sharp cry escaped him, but she was already grabbing him in a choke hold and tugging his arm up ruthlessly behind his back. His breathing sounded ragged. The scent of him was familiar and made the shattered fragments lodged in her chest throb a little worse.

"You can't," she said coldly. Almost brutally. "You can't beat me, Jet. You never will."

He growled and twisted and struggled. Her throat felt oddly tight, like a lump had got lodged in there. How strange. How strange that these feelings could even exist within her. It was absurd that she found herself almost hoping he'd surrender. This boy was nothing but a useless obstacle now. He flailed in his emotions as pathetically as her brother had done during their confrontations. He was just a peasant. Weak. Worthless.

Why was she holding back?

"Surrender." The words slipped from her lips, harsh and commanding. They tasted like treachery on her tongue. "Just surrender, you fool."

Jet struggled even more. He managed to break her hold and then they were tumbling against the ground, bodies colliding and bruising in sharp edges and points. It was undignified and something that could have been avoided. Her fire was strong. It would burn him so easily. Just as it had done Mai. There was no need for this.

 _Are you so weak, Azula?_ a voice whispered in her mind. _Will you allow a mere tool to distract you from your goal? Father did not raise such a daughter._

Pain emanated from the place where her heart should have been. That shattered little lump. That useless organ that had never given her anything but trouble. How she hated it. How she hated the people who caused it to stir. Her mother, Zuko, Mai, even Jet.

 _It's normal to feel pain_ , her mother's voice slinked through her. _This is what it means to be human. This is what it means to care. The heart never lies._

Azula growled and flipped Jet over so that she was pinning him down and straddling his hips. Fire flared in hot sapphire above her palm. He stilled in an instant. She could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath her, feel the thudding beat of his heart. Her own breath came short and fast.

"What are you waiting for?" Jet gritted out. "Do it!"

She swallowed. In that moment she felt less like the princess who knew victory was hers to grasp and more just like a confused, fourteen-year-old girl. The fractured gleam in his eyes had got worse: anger, loathing, but there was yearning as well. He looked at her as if she was a monster. A monster he wanted to kill but still couldn't help desiring.

_"You don't have to hide from me. We're the same."_

The little fragments in her chest dug holes into her lungs. It hurt to breathe. "You should have stayed away," she said, touching his cheek with the hand that did not cradle fire. His eyelashes fluttered at her touch. An involuntary gesture. "I would have spared you, Jet. I would have let you go."

His expression twisted. She could see that there was an ugly, primal thing in him as well and it couldn't be satiated with her words. It wanted her blood. It wanted every firebender's blood. "I won't stop fighting!" he hissed. "Not if it means letting the Fire Nation win!"

"Then I'll have to make sure you can't fight anymore. Nothing can stand in my way today." She let the flames grow bigger. Hotter. There was an odd prickling in her eyes. "Goodbye, Jet."

He struggled to the end.

She let the flames die when it was over and stood up. The scent of charred flesh stung her nostrils. Azula continued down the tunnel, her steps controlled and purposeful. This was how it was meant to be. How it was inevitably always going to be.

"Nothing can stand in my way," she said under her breath.

The words were becoming a mantra. They also cut her tongue like broken glass.

"Are you proud of me now, Father?" she whispered. "Did I prove my strength?"

Her father's voice didn't respond. In her mind, there was only her mother. Always her mother and the echo of monster, monster, monster. A twisted smile curved her lips. Well, it didn't matter. Being called a monster was nothing new, and she'd see her father again soon enough. For now, it was time to make history.


	27. All for a Throne

Sokka hated to admit it, but Azula was a good tactician. Her timing was impeccable. She knew exactly how to divide forces and create openings in defences. Or maybe it was just because Ba Sing Se had been so underprepared to be attacked from the outside and within. The Outer Wall soldiers were still scrambling to keep the rest of the Fire Nation army out while the tanks loaded with foot soldiers that did slip through had split into three groups: one to attack the Outer Wall from the other side, another to attack the Inner Wall, and the last slipped into the earth in barely noticed tunnels. It was only because Sokka and the others were flying directly overhead on Appa that they spotted what was going on.

"We have to block those tunnels!" Sokka exclaimed. "They'll get right into the city at this rate." He turned to Toph. "Can you do it? You'll be able to sense the tunnels and where the tanks are, right?"

She looked pale. Too pale, if he was to be honest. It made him remember what Zuko had said before they'd gone their separate ways.

_"Keep an eye on her. She won't tell you if she's struggling. If something goes wrong, you get her out."_

"Toph," Sokka prompted.

She turned her face to him. Her expression was determined. "Get me to the ground."

Sokka pulled on the reins and guided Appa towards the battlefield. Though calling it a battlefield was maybe a bit optimistic. The king's reinforcements were still on their way. Ju Long and Enlai were trying to hold back the tanks with the fighters they had scrounged together—quite literally. The earthbenders combined their bending to construct massive walls and pushed and pushed and pushed until the walls were smashed apart. Others used the quicksand technique to sink the tanks into the ground and get them stuck. Unfortunately, since the Fire Nation army had their own team of earthbenders, it was a bit like holding back an infestation of viper-rats with only a small stick. Right now, Toph was their biggest chance of containing this mess.

She jumped off Appa when they got closer, landing amidst the tanks and spreading her arms wide. A rock shield flew up around her. Streams of flames hit uselessly against her wall. So far so good.

"C'mon," he murmured.

Appa rumbled in agitation and swerved to the left as blasts of fire were shot up at them.

"We can't hold this position for long," Mai warned.

Sokka tightened his grip on the reins. He glanced down and saw the shield stutter. Rock collapsed around Toph and sent up a plume of dust and debris. His heart twisted and seemed to sink several inches. Toph was just standing there. She was just standing there with her legs still spread in a bending pose, her hands outstretched. Her expression was a mask of panic.

_"She won't tell you if she's struggling. If something goes wrong, you get her out."_

Sokka cursed. "Appa, go!"

The bison shot into action, dodging flames as he sped down for the girl standing frozen and as vulnerable as a porcelain cup amidst a stampede. All around her were tanks and foot soldiers. Faster. They had to be faster.

"Toph!" he yelled. "Hold on!"

Appa thumped down on his six legs with a huge gust of air. Tanks and soldiers alike were shoved back. Sokka seized his chance and jumped down, snatching Toph into his arms and passing her up to Mai before he scrambled back onto his perch on Appa's head.

"Yip, yip!" he cried, grabbing the reins.

Fire chased them as they soared back into the air. It was only when they brushed cloud that they got a reprieve.

Sokka twisted to look at Toph. She was hunched over and gripping her knees tight, her fringe falling down to hide her expression. Faint tremors shook her frame. The sight made his heart sink even more so that it felt like it had settled somewhere in his knot-filled stomach. He knew what he was supposed to do: tell her it would be okay, offer words of comfort. If he were to be honest, though, what he really felt in that moment was disappointment. So much had been depending on her. She was the strongest of them all, the key to his perfect plan. Now he realised she was just a liability.

Mai met his gaze and raised her eyebrow as if to ask what they were supposed to do now. Sokka exhaled. Well, he had been warned that this might happen. It was his fault for ignoring the signs—too desperate, too determined to beat Azula. He had wanted to believe Toph was as ready as she had claimed. He had been selfish. Now, he had to be a proper friend.

He shifted to join the girls in the saddle and placed his hand on Toph's shoulder. "You tried. That's all that matters. Don't worry, we'll take it from here."

Her knuckles flared white. "I can still do this. I just have to—"

"No." He squeezed her shoulder. "No, Toph. We all know how strong you are, but you're not ready. I can't let you put yourself in danger like that again."

She hunched even more into herself. "How will you stop the tanks?"

"We'll just use Plan B. And if that doesn't work, we'll use Plan C or Plan D or whatever else it is we have to do."

Ba Sing Se could not be allowed to fall. Not to Azula, not to the Fire Nation, and definitely not on his watch. Though even he could admit their prospects looked pretty hopeless.

Sokka released her shoulder and moved back to grasp the reins. "I'm getting you out of here."

For now, he would get her somewhere safe. Tank busting would just have to wait.

oOo

"This could be it for Ba Sing Se."

Zuko glanced at the guard who had spoken. The words had been said softly enough that it might have been an accident they'd been voiced at all. Still, it was clear by the grim look on the other adults' faces that it was what they were all wondering. A report had come through that the first of the tanks had reached the Middle Ring. The rebels, now led by Shizue, were helping the king's soldiers to fight them off; however, the fact the tanks had even got past the Inner Wall meant that Sokka had been unable to put his plan into motion fast enough. As usual, they were a step behind Azula.

Katara stood up from where she'd been sitting on the steps. "My brother and the others are still fighting out there. Sokka would have come back to warn us if he really thought there was no hope."

"What if he can't?" Gan questioned.

Her eyes were too bright, almost burning. "I know my brother. He won't fail."

There was a weighted pause. Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder. He was about to speak when the doors to the throne room were thrust open. Everyone turned to see a group of Dai Li agents enter and swiftly head for the throne.

Gan's brow furrowed. "What are you doing here? You were all supposed to go defend the Inner Wall."

The agents paused and parted to reveal the smallest member of their group, who had been standing shielded behind the other six. Zuko's spine tingled. The agent had one hand outstretched, two fingers poised like a knife. Red-painted lips curved beneath the brim of the conical hat.

His heartbeat stuttered.

Zuko moved just as lightning burst forth in hair-raising streaks. He grounded himself like his uncle had taught him. No room for mistakes. No room for second-guessing.

_Deep inhale._

The bolt crashed into his palm. It sparked all through his chi, filling him with energy. So much energy. He had never felt so alive. He had never felt so close to death. One wrong move would leave him crumpled on the ground, heart seized by shocks. But he did not falter. He kept his hold on the lightning and guided it to flow where he willed.

_Exhale and release._

The bolt shot forth from his own fingers, striking the wall to the right of his sister. Stone shattered from the impact to leave a smoking hole. No one moved at first, too stunned by what had just happened. His own limbs hummed from the aftereffects of channelling so much power through his body. It was exhilarating and terrifying.

Azula removed the hat from her head. "I see you learnt Uncle's little trick." She bared her teeth in a smile. "Tell me, Brother, how did you know I would aim for the puppet king?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He still stood before the throne with his back to Kuei and two fingers extended. That was when everyone rushed into action. A rock barrier formed between him and Azula's group. Gan grabbed the king and started to pull him away from the dais. The barrier smashed apart.

"You won't escape me that easily," Azula taunted.

Her earthbenders stomped forward in unison. Slabs of stone ruptured from the floor, striking one of the guards in the chest and knocking him off his feet. Gan and the other guard managed to block the rest, including those that came for Iroh, Katara and Zuko. Not that the prince was content to stay protected. He vaulted over the wall that had been raised, fire shadowing his kick as he brought his foot down. Flames blasted out in powerful waves of heat. The fake Dai Li agents cried out in pain and were thrown back, fragments of half-formed shields falling around them.

"Get the king out of here!" Zuko yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

"Not alone you won't." Katara was suddenly at his side. "I'll be right here with you."

"As will I," Iroh said, coming to stand on Zuko's left.

Azula laughed and stepped forward, blue fire trailing from her fingers. "Fools. Nothing will stand in the way of my victory today!"

She shot a massive ball of fire straight at Iroh. He defended with a flame shield, but the force had him stumbling back a few steps. Too many steps.

A vicious smile curved her lips. "Why, Uncle, you look like you're having some trouble. Did something happen since the last time we fought?" Her voice rose with dark intent. "Allow me to give you rest!"

She swung out in a flaming punch. Zuko stepped in front of the attack and split the flames with a downward slice of his hands. Her lip curled in irritation, but then she flashed that unnerving smile again. Behind her, the fake Dai Li agents were back on their feet and moving to attack the king, who was being ushered towards an opening in the wall behind the throne. Katara and two of the guards blocked the men in a combined strike of earth and water. Azula didn't so much as bat an eyelash; she still had her gaze fixed on Zuko.

"Well, this is a reverse," she observed. "Normally it's Uncle protecting you."

Zuko ignored her taunt. He maintained his stance, not once taking his eyes off his sister. It was fortunate that Biyu had long since left with Bosco and a large number of guards to watch over Aang in a different part of the palace. This situation would be ten times worse if the bear and the comatose Avatar were here. Once Azula found a weakness, she put her all into exploiting it. Zuko knew that he had to draw her away from Iroh. It was a fact that the older man was not at full power thanks to the chi he'd allowed to be drained from his body. Azula would not hesitate to crush or use Iroh against Zuko if she got the chance.

"I notice Ty Lee isn't with you," Zuko said, holding his sister's gaze. "What's the matter? Worried she'll turn on you like Mai?"

Something fractured in her eyes. "You talk too much, Brother!"

More flames came for him. He met them blow for blow, shifting closer to her all the while so that his uncle was no longer in her direct range of fire. Heat licked at Zuko's skin, but that was fine. His plan was working. Just as he had thought, his sister was only pretending to be in control. Even her flames were wilder.

"The king is getting away!" one of the fake Dai Li agents shouted.

Azula made a frustrated sound. She turned and moved her hand wicked-fast in that now familiar motion. Sparks crackled from her fingers as she aimed at Kuei's retreating back.

"No!" Zuko yelled.

He threw himself forward and tackled her around the middle, wrenching her arm up so the lightning careened off and cracked a hole in the ornate wall. Azula and Zuko hit the floor in a tangle of limbs. They rolled together on broken shards of rock, desperate to restrain the other. It was like trying to contain a thrashing, hissing animal. Even so, his greater size and strength gave him the advantage. He flipped them both and pinned her onto her back.

"Princess!"

A chunk of stone connected with Zuko's shoulder. He cried out and was flung away from her. She leapt to her feet and swung around to confront the earthbender who'd assisted her. Everyone else had followed the battle out of the throne room. Only Katara and another of the fake agents remained locked in combat.

"Did I ask for your help?" Azula snarled at the man.

"I, I just thought—"

"Idiot! I'll deal with my brother myself!" She turned back to Zuko, who clutched his aching shoulder and staggered to his feet. Something manic glinted in her eyes. "I don't need anyone's help to defeat this weakling."

Zuko gritted his teeth.

"You can heal yourself, can't you?" She gestured at his injury. "Go ahead. I'm guessing that blow dislocated your shoulder."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why would you give me time to heal myself?"

"Because I'm such a nice sister."

"As if I'd believe that."

She bared her teeth in a smile. "I told you. I don't need anyone's help to defeat you. I don't want you impeded by some injury either." Her voice was cold and sharp like the caress of a blade. "I want you at your peak so you can feel the despair of how utterly outclassed you are compared to me."

Zuko didn't trust her. It wasn't like her to get sidetracked from her main goal, not even to satisfy her ego, but then she also wasn't quite herself right now. Just like when he'd faced her on the drill, something seemed … off. Plus, he couldn't deny that he would have no chance of beating her with one of his arms useless.

"Then you'll fight me one on one?" he questioned. "Like an Agni Kai?"

"Like an Agni Kai," she agreed. "It's only fitting, isn't it? This is the showdown we were always destined to have, Brother. Just you and me, no interruptions."

He nodded. "Fine."

"Wait!" Katara ran to his side. Her opponent was now a block of ice. "You can't fight her alone!"

"Stay out of this, peasant!" Azula snapped.

Zuko glared at his sister warningly before shifting his attention to Katara. "Look," he said in an undertone so only she could hear. "I know what I'm doing."

"But—"

"I sensed it when we were fighting just before. Azula is off her game today. I can handle her."

Katara met his gaze. "She's dangerous, Zuko."

"I know, but trust me. I can do this."

Azula let out a very loud and forced sigh. "Are you two finished?" She glanced at her nails. "I don't have all day, you know."

Katara turned to the princess. "You want him at his peak? Then let me heal him. He'll only weaken himself if he heals his shoulder on his own."

"I don't care how it's healed." Azula made a show of rolling her eyes. "Just hurry it up."

That was good enough for Katara. She cut his sleeve off with razor-sharp ice so that the cloth wasn't getting in the way, then gloved her hand in water and examined the injury. "It's dislocated," she confirmed. "I can't heal it until the bone is back in place. It's better to take this kind of thing slow and gentle, but I don't think your sister is in a patient mood." Her gaze flickered to his. "This is going to hurt a lot."

"Do what you have to do."

Katara nodded and took his shoulder and arm in a firm grip. He gritted his teeth and braced himself for the pain. There was a sickening sound, almost a pop. A strangled groan hissed through his teeth. Spirits, that really had hurt.

"Sorry, sorry," she murmured.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Then it was like the pain began to melt away. Her hand glided over his skin, glowing with power and nudging his chi in a water-tinted touch to heal the damage. Except it wasn't a small bit of water; it was like an entire ocean was moving at her command. He could feel how much energy she was expending to speed up the healing process—too much, too quick.

"Hey," he said in alarm, placing his free hand over hers. "Just because you're not a fire healer doesn't mean you have endless energy to spare."

Katara's lips curved. "I can't fight beside you this time. Consider this my way of having your back." She pulled her hand away and looked up into his face. "See? Now it's like you were never injured."

He rotated his arm and found that she was right. The colour suddenly drained from her cheeks. She swayed and he caught her by the waist, holding her against him. The water she'd used to heal him splashed to the ground.

"Told you," he said, though his tone was more affectionate than scolding. "You put too much of yourself into the healing."

"What matters is you can face her at your full strength." She pulled back, already finding her feet again. "Besides, I'm not that weak."

She did seem okay now. No paleness, no unsteadiness. Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but Azula interrupted to demand if he was ready. The other earthbender had freed his companion from the ice prison and the two were now standing off to the side near the row of pillars. Right. Best to get this over with before Azula changed her mind.

Zuko said a soft thanks to Katara and turned to face his sister. "I'm ready, though you're going to regret letting her heal me."

"I highly doubt that." Azula shifted into a bending stance. "I'll be celebrating becoming an only child by the time I'm through with you."

He took up position near the dais, meeting her gaze from across the hall. The space between them was standard for an Agni Kai. Zuko kept waiting for the nerves to kick in: all the knots in his gut, the quickened heartbeat and fluttering pulse. But there was only a strange sense of calm. He didn't even feel the need to respond to her taunt.

Blue fire surrounded Azula's fists. "Ready, Zuzu?"

Zuko conjured his own orange-gold flames. Then the duel began.

oOo

They were losing. Toph knew it even without being able to see. It was in the panicked shouts of the benders defending the wall. It was in the tanks that rumbled in an endless drone and made the ground tremor, in all the flames that were spat out and painted the world in blasts of heat. Plan B had not worked. Neither was Plan C doing much from the sound of things.

"They just keep coming!" someone yelled. "There's no way we can stop this!"

"Reinforcements! We need reinforcements!"

She clenched her hands into fists. There were crescent shapes permanently etched into her palms. The shouts were getting louder. Someone was crying not far from her. That man had been brought back from the front lines with burns all over his body and his legs crushed. There were others like him as well. Wounded. Broken. They should have been taken to a healer, or at least far from here, but there wasn't time. All anyone still capable of moving could do was put their all into stopping any more tanks from getting beyond the Inner Wall. Sometimes she heard Appa rumbling from overhead and knew that Sokka was trying to locate the last of the enemy earthbenders and also assess where they needed to fortify the wall's defence.

Everyone was fighting so hard. Yet here she was tucked in this dwindling pocket of safety with the wounded.

_"If she fights with us, we have a better chance of stopping those tanks with fewer casualties. You saw what she did to the drill and the tanks during the last battle. Think what she could do this time."_

_"She isn't the same now!"_

The memory replayed in her mind. It damned her for the way she had frozen when victory had still seemed within reach. For every burn and mangled limb, every lifeless body that now scattered the charred fields reaching all the way to the Outer Wall. People had depended on her, and she had let them down. She had been no better than a scared child.

_"Just don't rush yourself, okay? If it's too much right now, then stay here. The others will manage without you."_

Toph gritted her teeth. No. Zuko had been wrong. The Fire Nation army was winning. The proof was all around her. What the people defending Ba Sing Se needed was a way to turn the tide of battle. They needed a metalbender.

 _Stand up!_ she ordered herself.

Her body trembled. Nothing wanted to move, not even to uncurl from the wall. It was like her bones were becoming a cage, wrapping around her and squeezing and squeezing and squeezing. She could taste fear. It didn't matter that there was no physical restraints or suffocating box, no thirst to wither her strength. Her body remembered. It remembered panic, hopelessness.

It remembered almost dying.

_Stand up!_

Slowly, she raised her head. Her legs wobbled as she got to her feet. One small step, then another. Her chest tightened. It was so hard to breathe. She wasn't even in the thick of battle now—not even in a position to feel threatened—but it still felt like she was trapped back in that little box. Every step was a push against wood. Endless resistance. Just to move felt like scratching her fingers raw and bloody all over again.

_Move. You can be strong._

Toph inhaled deeply. Then she thrust her hands down and propelled her body up with a pillar of stone. She was flying, falling, letting go of everything before her element called to her from below. Her feet struck dirt—soft and reassuring. She dug her toes in and felt the ripples of seismic sense spread, tracing outlines of a thousand things before her mind's eye: people, tanks, every blade of grass, the tunnels half caved in and gaping like maws. She saw it all.

_Control it. Own it._

Toph exhaled and stepped forward. Fresh ripples surged forth. She weaved through the earthbenders frantically putting up blockades to hold back the tanks while others tried to trap the hulking beasts in shifting quicksand. None of them took notice of a small girl. They were too desperate, too terrified that one wrong move would see their bodies burned or crushed like those who had come before them. Fight or be killed; that was the way of war. She had lived that mantra. She had killed those men when they'd tried to contain her, to snatch her life from her weakened body.

_Flesh puncturing. Bones snapping. A lone survivor sobbing._

Her chest tightened even more, but she did not falter. Instead, she created a pillar to lift her over the blockade. Lines of tanks roared towards her.

"The hell?" one of the earthbenders yelled. "What's that little girl doing? She's going to get herself killed!"

Someone else made a choked sound. "That's no little girl," he said, and she could tell by the shape of his hat and the stone moulded to his palms that he was Dai Li. "That's the Avatar's earthbender."

It was like clarity struck. That's right. That's why those men had tried so hard to keep her locked away in a box, to kill her when she didn't cooperate. They had been scared.

_I'm the greatest earthbender in the world._

Toph's expression hardened. She stamped her foot and sent massive waves of earth rolling outwards. Every single one of the tanks within her bending radius was flipped over, though she knew they'd right themselves soon. That was fine. A few seconds without flames coming at her was all she needed.

"Get ready," she told the men behind her.

"Ready for what?"

Toph dashed forward, using her bending to move faster. She latched onto the side of the closest tank and wrenched a huge chunk of the metal right off. Cries of alarm started up from inside. Heat rushed her—a barrage of flames—but it was all blocked by the metal she was still holding. That gave her an idea. She quickly moulded the metal to her body like armour. Now she had better protection.

Without pausing, she grabbed hold of the tank and used her bending to lend her strength, swinging it right into the tank next to it, even as the people inside screamed and tumbled out from the hole she had created. Some of the earthbenders behind her scrambled into action and supported her so she wouldn't get overwhelmed. About time they helped. She was still one person, even if she did have the power to take the tanks apart piece by piece.

"Toph!"

That was Sokka's voice, more joyful than she'd heard it in a long time. A gust of wind ruffled her hair. He had to be flying above her on Appa. Someone jumped down to land next to her, lithe and graceful. All the pointy metal bits attached to the tall frame said enough. Of course it was Knife Girl.

"See you found your feet, brat," Mai observed.

A prickling sensation stung Toph's eyes. Some of the lingering tightness in her chest eased. Here was the real difference from her nightmare. In that box, she had been all alone. She had only been able to rely on herself. But that wasn't how it was going to be now. Her friends and allies were right here with her.

"Guess I did," she said. "Sorry I kept you all waiting."

"No apology needed. Let's just end this. We finally got rid of the enemy earthbenders. Sokka is going to use Appa to take reinforcements and reclaim the Outer Wall so they can seal the last gap. I'll have your back here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You know Sokka. He always has his plans." Mai rimmed her knuckles with fresh knives. "I think you'll especially like the name of this one."

"Oh?"

"It's called Toph Smashes Everything."

Toph laughed, and though the sound was rusty and had to claw its way out of her mouth, it was also oddly freeing. She felt lighter. Stronger. "Well, I'd better get cracking. Gotta live up to that name."

Mai didn't respond at first, but for once Toph didn't need to see in the normal way to understand what expression the girl was wearing. She was pretty sure Mai was smiling.

"Then get cracking, brat."

Toph grinned and shot into action. The Fire Nation army was about to get Toph Smashed.

oOo

Azula staggered back to her feet, trying to catch her breath. Her hair was loose and kept getting in her eyes. At some point she'd lost her ribbon. Zuko stood near one of the gaping wounds in the wall, right hand pulled back in a fist and his left hand stretched forward as if to block or attack at any second. The thing that made her grit her teeth, however, was the fact he still seemed calm. He wasn't even breathing as heavily as her.

_"You're going to regret letting her heal me."_

She snarled and propelled herself forward on flame boosters, quickly spinning into a kick that unleashed blue fire in massive spurts. One of the earthbenders lingering on the side lines cried out, caught up in the sparks. Azula didn't care. They could all burn. The only thing that mattered was bringing her brother down.

_I'm the prodigy._

She punched forth flame after flame, even as Zuko shielded and countered.

_I'm the one who earned Father's praise._

Almost bird-like, she launched herself into the air with flames trailing from her in fiery wings before surging down in an unleashing of fire. Zuko sliced through the waves so it all gushed harmlessly to either side of him. His expression remained composed. Azula's nostrils flared, but a second later she forced a smile to her lips.

"You've improved, Brother." Her smile widened to bare her teeth. "But you'll still never catch up."

Faster than the lightning she wielded, she came at him in a vicious onslaught. The stone all around them was steadily becoming discoloured from her attacks: the pillars, the floor, the throne. The hall would not burn since it had been crafted with earthbending, but it blackened with her rage. It should have incinerated him as well.

Azula's eyes narrowed as she cut through his flames with her own punch of sapphire. How did he keep avoiding and countering her attacks? He couldn't even hope to pull off some of the moves she had performed, yet she couldn't help but feel like he was mirroring her.

Almost reading her.

Frustration licked at her insides. It hissed and spat like the ugly thing she kept locked up deep where no one could see. No, no, no, no! This was not her brother! This was all wrong! He was the foolish one who always let his emotions rule him. The weak one. The one who needed to be babied and petted and protected. The one she could always read without fail.

There was _no way_ that he could actually be matching her.

She lashed out with a scream. He charged at the same time. Orange-gold clashed with blue in a violent merge of colour. Both siblings were thrown back from the force, hitting opposite ends of the throne room. Azula's head struck the wall with a sickening crack. She blinked back dizzy splotches. The water peasant made to move towards Zuko, but he waved her off with his hand and got to his feet. No one came to check on Azula. No one ever had.

_"You don't have to hide from me. We're the same."_

Her throat seized up.

Jet.

Somehow, he'd joined Mother's voice in her head. Any time she let her guard down, he was there whispering that things could have been different, that she had got it wrong and needn't have burned him to death. Except that was obviously a lie. He'd looked at her like she was a monster the moment he'd learned she was a firebender. He would have never stood down and let her continue on her path to victory.

 _You could have stood down_ , Jet's voice pointed out. _You had a choice as well._

Azula resisted the urge to clutch at her head and scream for him to shut up. Mother would join in soon if she wasn't careful. Mother would tell her that she was only turning herself even more into a monster by trying to please Father.

But then wasn't that what pleased Azula as well? To be strong. To let go of all the useless emotions that could be used against her, including her attachment to Jet.

_Then why did you let your brother be healed?_

Brightness flickered into her vision. Her heartbeat skittered and she deflected the fireball with a pulsing shield of blue. Zuko was going on the offensive now. Azula found herself forced to move, to block, to use every ounce of focus to keep pace. No time to argue with the voices in her head. No time to question her motives. Anyway, the truth was right there looking at her from her brother's eyes.

She'd wanted him healed because that interfering little worm had stepped in when Zuko had got her pinned down.

She'd wanted him healed because her idiot of a brother had actually got better with his bending and this was the only way to prove once and for all her superiority. Hers was the path of strength, his of weakness. That was how it had always been. How it was meant to be.

But her breathing came short and fast now. Sweat tickled her temples. She boosted herself with flames to increase her speed, trying to escape the deadlock in which they were trapped. Zuko planted his hand on the floor and was suddenly spinning and kicking out flames in swift, unpredictable blasts. No time to react. Pain lanced through her side and she was thrown through the air, hitting the floor with a bruising thud and rolling a few times from the momentum until her back struck a pillar.

Winded. So winded. Her body, aching and sure to come out blue all over, curled into itself as she struggled to breathe. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. Was she actually losing? Was this where it all ended? All her ambitions, her destiny? Had it all been for nothing?

A cage broke.

Azula staggered to her feet, teeth bared like an animal and her eyes a fractured manifestation of all the splinters in her mind. Sparks flickered from her fingers. "No!" she screamed. "Nothing will stand in my way today!"

She attacked without thinking. The lightning crackled with white-hot intensity through the air. Her eyes widened. A mistake. She'd made a mistake. Just as she knew he would, Zuko caught the bolt and aimed at her.

Azula exhaled shakily.

Something shifted in her brother's expression. He wrenched his hand to the left. The lightning blasted into one of the pillars not far from her, though all the hairs stood up on her arms. Azula stared at the smoking, charred mess of stone. Then she laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed until her eyes stung.

"You fool!" she said with a smile that felt like it might split her face. "You're going to regret that!"

She charged. There was a distinct thunk. Pain shot through her chest, gouging deep. Azula stumbled and made a choked sound. She glanced down and saw an arrow was sticking out of her chest. Zuko looked just as stunned.

A faint whistling noise caught her attention. Azula latched onto the sound and punched a blast of fire at the new arrow that came for her face. Fresh ripples of agony shot through her from the movement, but she only bared her teeth in that animal grin. Ash fluttered to the floor from where she had incinerated the arrow to nothing. Through the gap in the wall, a familiar boy stood holding a longbow. Smellerbee was beside him.

"I see you, little pests!" Azula hissed. Blue fire swelled around her. "Didn't you get the memo? You're no longer needed!"

She blasted flames at them through the hole, which they barely managed to dodge. The two earthbenders had run off somewhere during the commotion. Cowards. Azula couldn't expect any help now. That was typical. Her tools were always letting her down in the end.

Smellerbee darted inside the hall, daggers glinting and her face screwed up in rage and grief. "You killed him!" she screamed. "You killed Jet, you monster!"

Azula laughed, too high-pitched. "Don't worry. You'll be joining him soon enough."

She got her lightning ready. It hurt. It hurt just to move, but at least this pest couldn't catch it.

Another thunk. This time to her neck. More pain. So much worse this time.

"No!" Zuko's voice broke on the word.

Azula slumped to her knees in shock. Blood splattered the floor. She was only dimly aware that there were flames being blasted in the hall again—not at her. Other people had arrived as well. One of them moved in a blur of brown fabric, long plait swinging, but there were many more splotchy things of black crowding Azula's vision. She blinked and swayed. It was difficult to focus, difficult to even breathe.

"Azula!" Zuko was suddenly at her side.

Her eyelashes fluttered. Zuko's face was swimming before her blurred gaze. His unscarred cheek was too pale and his eyes wide with panic.

Panic for her?

She blinked and found herself staring at the empty throne half smeared with black. That throne should have been hers. It was meant to be hers.

"Father," she mumbled through a glob of blood. "It seems I miscalculated."

Pain stole her senses. The throne vanished and with it everyone else. Then she drifted. She drifted for so long, tumbling through darkness and ice. Her body was cold. So, so cold. She watched visions of her past float around her: all the things she had achieved, all the things she could have done differently.

 _Do you regret it?_ her mother asked.

Azula wanted to laugh. Even now, the voices never left her alone.

She kept drifting. That was when warmth found her. It cradled her in golden flames.

_Brother?_

It felt like him. His warmth. It was a memory of little embraces from a time when thunder had still frightened. It chased away all the cold and made the pain in her neck and chest ease. She breathed.

Azula opened her eyes. Zuko was leaning over her, vestiges of warmth slipping from his hand as he removed it from her chest. No more arrows, no more wounds. A lump formed in her throat.

"Why?" she whispered.

His mouth twisted in a curious mixture of bitterness and sadness. "You're my sister."

It was like she'd been struck with an arrow all over again. Once, he'd said those words to her while she'd pinned him down and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. He'd asked why she'd shot lightning at him, why she'd never hesitated to hurt him. But he didn't understand. It was precisely because she cared that she had to crush him. He was a thorn in her heart, a shackle holding her back.

The only thing Azula regretted was underestimating him.

"You should have just let me die!" she hissed, and blasted him back with blue flames.

"Zuko!"

That was the water peasant. Azula blocked the girl's water whip and got to her feet. Zuko groaned but stayed down. The waterbender had said it, after all: healing weakened him. He couldn't hope to beat Azula now. The idiot had even helped Ty Lee to take down those who would have stopped her.

Azula laughed and split the energy in the air, letting lightning take shape. This was her second chance and she wasn't going to waste it. Victory was still hers to grasp.

Ty Lee landed in front of her. There was no smile on the brunette's face. "No more," she said simply.

The energy thrumming in Azula's fingers vanished as her pressure points were struck. Her limbs turned limp. Useless. She collapsed to the floor.

"You would betray me as well?" Azula demanded.

"I'm doing this for you." Ty Lee shook her head and her eyes pained. "You need to stop. If you keep on this path, you're going to destroy yourself."

Azula snarled in frustration. "You don't know anything! Now fix my chi! I can still—"

"It's over, Azula! The tanks are finished. The rebels you got on your side have been beaten. We lost. _You_ lost."

"No." Azula's fingers trembled, itching to unleash fire that would not come. "No! My plan was perfect! There's no way I—"

"It's over," Ty Lee repeated. "Just stop. Let's just stop. Haven't enough people been hurt?"

Azula inhaled and looked around the hall: at the charred throne, the broken shards, the enemies struggling back to their feet and preparing to surround her. Even Zuko was standing again, helped up by the water peasant. There was no plan that could turn this situation back in her favour. Not this time.

"I surrender," Azula said softly.

It was all she could do now. But this wasn't over. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends Book 3. This one got pretty dark and angsty at points, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
